L'infiltré
by Sydney8201
Summary: Dean, jeune agent du FBI, accepte de se faire incarcérer pour mener à bien une mission d'infiltration auprès d'une organisation criminelle. Sa cible : Castiel Novak, un des pilliers de l'organisation. La méthode : le séduire pour se faire une place au sein de son cercle. Dean sait qu'il en est capable mais Castiel est quelqu'un de dangereux. Et le risque est grand pour lui. DESTIEL
1. Infiltration

**Coucou,**

 **Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Si vous avez lu le résumé, vous saurez qu'elle sera différente des autres. Ici, Castiel ne sera pas nécessairement quelqu'un de bien ... elle ne finira pas mal bien sûr mais pas forcément dans la joie et l'allégresse ! Elle aura une suite également.**

 **Elle sera corrigée comme toujours par Elyrine. Merci à elle. Merci à vous également de venir découvrir cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Comme d'habitude : 40 ou 41 chapitres, point de vue qui alterne entre les chapitres ... et plein de persos de Spernatural en plus de nos deux héros. Puisqu'elle contiendra de la violence ... je vous préviendrais à chaque début de chapitre !**

 **Le titre fait référence à un de mes films préférés : Les Infiltrés de Scorcese !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi pour la suite**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Highway to hell de ACDC**

 **Chapitre 1 : Infiltration**

 _« Il faut savoir risquer la peur comme on risque la mort, le vrai courage est dans ce risque. »_

 _Georges Bernanos_

Dean rêvait de devenir pompier quand il était petit. A quatre ans, il avait vu sa maison brûler et l'incendie tuer sa mère. Il avait transporté son frère de six mois dans ses bras jusqu'à l'extérieur pendant que leur père tentait l'impossible pour sauver sa femme. Il avait dû être évacué par les pompiers avant que la fumée ne le tue. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Mary. Il avait failli mourir en essayant. Dean se souvenait encore du courage dont les pompiers avaient fait preuve, de leur immense gentillesse et de leur compréhension quand il avait refusé de leur laisser lui prendre son frère des bras. Il avait cédé uniquement lorsque son père le lui avait demandé. Il avait alors pu se blottir dans les bras de John jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

Il avait développé une admiration pour ces hommes prêts à prendre des risques pour des inconnus. Ces hommes et femmes dédiés à ce qu'il faisait sans jamais penser à eux. Il avait laissé cette idée germer dans son esprit durant les quatre mois qui avaient suivi, les quatre mois durant lesquels il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit.

Le psychologue que son père l'avait emmené voir avait assuré que c'était sa façon de gérer son deuil. Les mois étaient passés et la vie avait repris son cours. John avait eu le spires difficultés du monde à reprendre le dessus. Il s'était mis à boire et passe de plus en plus de temps loin de ses fils. Dean avait alors pris en charge l'éducation de Sam sans prêter attention à sa propre enfance. Il continuait de rêver de devenir pompier un jour.

Ils avaient ensuite été recueillis Bobby qui avait pris les choses en mains et confronté John à ses problèmes. Il lui avait offert un travail dans son garage et un toit sous lequel vivre. John avait doucement repris le dessus jusqu'à redevenir le père qu'il avait été avant la mort de sa femme.

Dean et Sam avaient alors pu grandi aussi normalement que possible entourés par leur père et celui qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler « oncle Bobby ».

Dean avait continué de s'accrocher à son rêve de devenir pompier. L'école leur avait demandé une année d'effectuer trois semaines de stages dans une entreprise ou dans une profession dont ils rêvaient. Dean avait aussitôt demandé à la caserne de pompiers la plus proche. Il était extrêmement fier de lui quand ils avaient accepté. Mis dès le premier jour, il avait accompagné une brigade sur un incendie. Il était resté à l'écart bien sûr. Mais en voyant les flammes détruire le bâtiment, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Il avait été totalement paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Il était terrifié. Il pouvait encore entendre les cris de sa mère et les pleurs de son père. Il pouvait sentir la fumée entrer dans ses poumons et brûler son œsophage. Il ne pourrait jamais être pompier. Pas avec une telle phobie à combattre.

Son rêve s'était alors écroulé et pendant de longs mois, il avait sombré dans une dépression qui avait poussé son père à le conduire à nouveau chez un psychologue.

C'était avec elle qu'il avait réalisé qu'il existait d'autres moyens de venir en aide aux autres. C'était elle qui l'avait aidé à trouver sa nouvelle voie. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas devenir pompier, Dean serait policier. Avec ce nouvel objectif en tête, le jeune garçon se lança à corps perdu dans les études puis intégra l'école du FBI dont il sortit avec les honneurs. Il mit sa vie entre parenthèses pour réussi sa formation et être le meilleur de sa promotion. Il n'avait pas de vie amoureuse. Pas d'amis. Juste son travail. Il avait choisi de s'y consacrer entièrement. Et cela fit rapidement de lui l'agent le plus en vue et le plus prometteur. Il était jeune, sans famille. La personne idéale pour courir des risques importants. Et Dean les acceptait tous sans sourciller.

Sam n'aimait pas le savoir en danger. John était fier mais inquiet. Bobby aussi. Dean savait que ses proches rêvaient d'une autre vie pour lui. Une où il pourrait avoir un métier sans risques, une femme et une famille. Mais Dean ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il avait compris rapidement qu'il était gay. Il avait eu quelques aventures durant ses études mais rien de sérieux. Il estimait que fonder une famille n'était pas pour lui. Sam s'en chargerait pour eux deux. Il était déjà pratiquement marié avec sa petite amie Jess. Il donnerait des petits enfants à John et Dean pourrait continuer à se concentrer uniquement sur son travail sans se sentir coupable.

Son homosexualité avait été parfaitement acceptée par Sam, John et Bobby. Il en avait également parlé avec son partenaire, Benny. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'information puisse fuiter ensuite et poser un problème entre eux. Benny lui avait alors assuré qu'il s'en fichait. Il le ne le criait pas sur tous les toits mais il l'assumait et ne s'en cachait pas.

Deux ans après son entrée au FBI, Dean fut convoqué dans le bureau de son patron. On avait une mission à lui confier. Une qui risquait de s'avérer compliquée. Qui imposerait qu'il travaille sous couverture pendant sans doute de longs mois. Dean avait accepté avant même savoir ce qu'on allait lui demander. Quand il en avait su plus, il avait compris pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on s'était adressé.

La cible était une organisation criminelle qui sévissait depuis des années dans le marché de la drogue et du trafic d'armes. Le FBI ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux. Juste qu'ils semaient des corps sur leur passage et se fichaient de tuer des innocents. Personne n'avait pu leur fournir le nom du chef de l'organisation. On ne savait pas d'où ils opéraient. Rien n'avait fuité et le FBI était à court d'options.

Il avait fini par trouver une brèche. Mais elle imposait qu'on s'y glisse le plus discrètement du monde. L'un des membres de l'organisation, un homme de mains et un tueur à gages visiblement, avait été arrêté quelques semaines plus tôt. Castiel Novak était un homme dangereux, sans aucune conscience ni morale. On n'avait jamais pu lui coller aucun meurtre sur le dos, les preuves manquant toujours. Mais on savait qu'il était coupable de nombreux crimes. Sa présence en prison était une chance pour le FBI d'intégrer enfin l'organisation par son biais.

Mais cela impliquait que Dean devienne le plus proche possible de lui. Qu'il gagne sa confiance et fasse ensuite partie de son cercle pour en apprendre le maximum. Dean avait tout d'abord cru qu'il allait devoir jouer les criminels en prison pour essayer de se faire recruter par Castiel. On l'avait vite informé qu'il se trompait. Castiel ne faisait confiance à personne et ne recrutait jamais qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas son rôle au sein de l'organisation. Mais il avait une faiblesse. Une qu'ils pouvaient exploiter facilement. Il aimait les jeunes hommes et les collectionnait depuis plusieurs années. L'objectif de Dean était donc simple. Il devait séduire Castiel, se rapprocher de lui et obtenir ce qu'on pouvait appeler des confidences sur l'oreiller. Dean n'était pas dupe. Il savait ce que cela supposait. Il allait devoir coucher avec cet homme. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée mais il était prêt à tout pour mener cette mission à bien. De surcroît, s'il en croyait ses supérieurs, il était tout à fait le style de Castiel. Plus jeune que lui, masculin sans être trop musclé, un visage un peu féminin.

Dean utilisa les semaines suivant son assignation ou apprendre par cœur tous les détails de sa couverture. Il allait devoir passer les prochains mois en prison et il devait être le plus crédible possible. La moindre erreur risquait de lui coûter sa vie. Il étudia donc le dossier qu'on lui avait fourni et le mémorisa. Il serait Dean Smith. Un délinquant enfermé pour avoir cambriolé une station essence avec une fausse arme. Il avait été condamné à deux ans ferme. Il était censé paraître le plus inoffensif et le moins menaçant possible. On lui avait construit un passé qui pouvait expliquer son délit. Des parents morts quand il était jeune. Une famille d'accueil dans laquelle il avait été battu. Plusieurs fugues. La rue. La mendicité. La drogue. Et enfin le cambriolage.

Une fois sa couverture parfaitement maîtrisée, Dean s'attela à en apprendre le maximum sur Castiel. Il avait trente-cinq ans, soit dix de plus que lui. Il n'avait aucune famille. Il avait des origines russes. Plusieurs alias connus. Il était en prison pour encore six mois. Dean aurait donc suffisamment de temps pour s'immiscer dans sa vie.

La date de son incarcération approchait à grand pas. Pour ne pas risquer de voir sa couverture dévoilée, seul le directeur de l'établissement avait été mis au courant. Dean n'aurait aucun renfort ni aucune aide une fois enfermé. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

La veille du début de sa mission, Dean passait une dernière fois en revue les détails avec Benny. Ils étaient installés dans leur bureau, une photo de Castiel affichée sur le tableau devant eux. Des fils la reliaient à plusieurs autres photos de complices présumés. Dean les étudiait chacun à leur tour avec attention.

\- OK donc si je résume : nous avons Castiel au sommet de la chaîne et ensuite Gabriel et Raphael. Tous deux sont ses subordonnées et n'ont pas réellement de pouvoir sur lui.

Gabriel est son conseiller. Il a confiance en lui et ils ne sont jamais très loin l'un de l'autre. Raphael, en revanche, est un peu une sorte d'électron libre. On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, expliqua Benny en faisant tourner sa tasse de café entre ses mains.

\- Et Castiel est en prison pour… fraude fiscale ?

Cela lui paraissait complètement dingue. Il s'agissait d'un homme capable de couvrir ses traces après un meurtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire coincer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Cela ne collait pas.

\- Visiblement, oui. Le fait qu'il ait envoyé le contrôleur à l'hôpital quand il lui a parlé d'une éventuelle condamnation n'a pas aidé non plus.

\- Mais ça ne te semble pas bizarre ? Cet homme est… de toute évidence, il est extrêmement prudent. Il n'est pas du genre à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- Sans doute pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'on pense que son emprisonnement était volontaire. Il n'est pas en prison par hasard. Il a cherché à y aller. On ne sait juste pas pourquoi.

\- C'est là que j'entre en piste. OK, je note.

Dean savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il allait travailler sous couverture. Et sans aucun renfort. Mais il se sentait prêt. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait rejoint le FBI. Il voulait se sentir utile et faire avancer les choses. C'était sa chance. Il ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

Bien sûr, quand il avait annoncé sa décision à Benny, son coéquipier n'avait pas semblé ravi. Ils étaient devenus amis avec le temps et Benny était extrêmement inquiet pour lui.

\- Dean, ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire c'est… je sais que tu veux bien faire mais c'est extrêmement risqué. Tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer dans cette histoire ? Il y a des hommes plus expérimentés que toi qui pourraient prendre ta place.

\- Sauf que c'est moi qui colle le plus à son type d'homme. Et puisqu'il est question de finir dans son lit, je considère ça comme un atout majeur.

\- Ça ne te pose donc pas de problème ? Tu vas devoir coucher avec ce monstre. C'est…

\- Dingue ? Oui, sans doute un peu. Mais c'est notre seule solution. Sans doute que si j'avais été moins séduisant, je n'aurais pas eu ce problème.

Il espérait que sa plaisanterie détendrait un peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le bureau. Il pouvait comprendre que Benny soit inquiet. Sam avait été fou de rage en apprenant que son frère allait devoir intégrer une prison pour faire parler un détenu. Il ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Il savait que son frère ne le laisserait jamais faire s'il apprenait que Dean devait également coucher avec sa cible.

\- Et puis si on regarde les choses du bon côté, il est séduisant. Ça pourrait être pire. Il pourrait avoir quatre-vingts ans et d'affreuses cicatrices sur son corps flasque et ridé.

\- Il est peut-être séduisant mais c'est aussi un monstre. Il ne se montrera pas délicat avec toi. Il risque même de te forcer à faire des choses avec lesquelles tu ne seras pas à l'aise. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi.

\- Merci, Benny, mais je suis un grand garçon et je sais ce qui m'attend. Je suis prêt.

Dean disait cela en grande partie pour rassurer Benny. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas totalement rassuré. En lisant le dossier de Castiel, il avait pris certaines choses qui l'avaient lui aussi inquiété. Certaines des anciennes conquêtes de Castiel avaient révélé ses goûts plutôt spéciaux en matière de sexe. Aucune n'avait porté plainte mais il était évident qu'il aimait se montrer brutal quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Il n'était ni tendre ni délicat, plutôt dominateur. Dean allait devoir l'accepter.

\- Écoute, je serais aussi prudent que possible. Si je sens que ça ne fonctionne pas, je n'insisterai pas. Je demanderai à quitter la prison si les choses tournent mal.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, oui… comme je l'ai promis à mon frère et mon père.

Benny hocha alors la tête, visiblement rassuré. Dean se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de Castiel. Il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il était séduisant. Dans d'autres circonstances et si Castiel n'avait pas été un horrible criminel, il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de coucher avec lui. Il ne devait toutefois pas perdre de vue le fait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une mission. Et que sa vie serait en danger du moment où il poserait un pied en prison.

\- On ne sait pas grand-chose de lui, se lamenta-t-il alors. Mais si toutes les rumeurs sont vraies, il s'agit d'un gros poisson. Il pourrait même être suffisamment haut dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation pour nous permettre de faire un énorme coup de filet.

\- Il te suffira d'obtenir quelques noms. Ne tente pas de le faire parler. Contente-toi de l'écouter. Et espérons qu'il se montre un peu plus bavard après le sexe.

\- Un bon orgasme délie toujours la langue. Et puis s'il me garde près de lui, je finirai bien par surprendre quelques conversations importantes.

\- Il est connu pour être extrêmement possessif. Si toutefois ton charme opère, il te gardera constamment avec lui. Il fera en sorte que personne d'autre ne te touche.

Dean comptait là-dessus pour s'immiscer rapidement au sein du cercle que Castiel formait avec ses amis. Une fois qu'il aurait réussi à le séduire, il ne doutait pas de réussir sa mission. Le problème serait d'attirer son attention. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- Bon, on sait que je suis son genre. Mais comment est-ce que je dois m'y prendre pour qu'il me remarque ? Est-ce que je dois l'aborder ? Est-ce que je dois attendre que ça vienne de lui ?

\- Si on en croit ce que ses ex nous ont dit, c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne mettra pas très longtemps à t'aborder. Tu es séduisant, tu sembleras inoffensif et tu seras une proie pour tous les pourris qui sont enfermés là-bas. Il ne voudra surtout pas que quelqu'un mette la main sur toi en premier.

\- Donc je me contente d'aller et venir pas trop loin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me parler.

\- En gros, oui. Sois beau et tais-toi. Fais profil bas les premiers temps. Quelque chose me dit qu'il viendra te voir le premier jour.

Dean l'espérait sincèrement. Pus vite il gagnerait sa place dans le lit de Castiel et plus vite il pourrait quitter la prison. Il ne voulait pas y passer plus de temps que nécessaire. Il aurait aimé être aussi confiant que Benny sur le fait qu'il attirerait l'attention de Castiel immédiatement. Il se savait séduisant mais il ne pensait pas être irrésistible. Il priait pour qu'il le soit au moins aux yeux de Castiel.

\- OK donc j'attends qu'il vienne à moi et ensuite quoi ? Je lui dis « oui » tout de suite ? Je résiste ? Je le fais patienter ?

Benny prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir en buvant le reste de son café. Dean avait l'estomac noué. Il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit depuis quelques jours. C'était dire à quel point il était stressé. Généralement, il n'y avait rien qui était capable de lui couper l'appétit.

\- Je pense qu'il trouvera ça suspect si tu tombes aussitôt dans ses bras. Tu es censé être un petit délinquant terrifié et méfiant. Il semblerait étrange que tu cèdes aussitôt à ses avances. Fais-toi désirer un peu.

\- Ça, je sais faire. Je suis même le roi en la matière. Demande à mes ex.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Dean sourit avant de soupirer longuement. D'un côté, il avait hâte que la mission commence pour enfin être dans le vif du sujet, mais il avait également peur de pénétrer dans la prison et de voir tous ces criminels le regarder comme un morceau de viande fraîche. Il savait qu'il serait aussitôt une cible pour eux. Il allait devoir raser les murs et rester sur ses gardes. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Castiel choisisse de le prendre sous son aile.

\- A vrai dire, ce qui me stresse le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que je maîtrise pas du tout les réactions de Gabriel et Raphael. Personne ne peut me jurer qu'ils me feront confiance. Ou qu'ils fermeront les yeux sur ma présence juste parce que je couche avec Castiel.

\- Tu veux dire que ça te stresse plus que l'idée de coucher avec un meurtrier multirécidiviste ?

\- Benny, tu sais que tu n'aides pas en tenant de tels propos ?

\- Je sais mais je ne perds pas espoir de te faire changer d'avis. J'ai encore quelques heures devant moi pour te ramener à la raison.

\- Sauf que tu sais que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors économise ton énergie et aide-moi plutôt à me préparer au mieux.

Dean ne se laisserait pas convaincre de renoncer. Il savait que réussir une telle mission lui permettrait de gagner en crédibilité auprès de ceux qui doutaient encore de lui et de ses compétences. Il avait beau avoir déjà fait ses preuves, on continuait à le voir comme le petit nouveau. Sans doute en raison de son âge. Il en avait assez. Il était un bon agent et il voulait que tout le monde finisse par l'admettre.

\- On part de l'hypothèse que Castiel est leur chef et qu'ils feront ce qu'il leur demande mais on n'en est pas sûr. Peut-être qu'on se trompe et qu'ils lui ordonneront de se débarrasser de moi avant que j'aie pu apprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Dean, les gars ont bossé là-dessus des semaines entières. On ne sait peut-être pas grand-chose sur l'organisation mais on sait que Castiel y tient une place importante. Quelques jours seulement après son incarcération, Gabriel et Raphael ont fait en sorte de se faire arrêter à leur tour. S'ils avaient été plus haut placés que lui, ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Il est évident qu'ils sont là en renfort. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont en dessous de lui hiérarchiquement parlant.

\- Sans doute, concéda Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Espérons que mon charme légendaire opérera aussi sur eux. Qui sait… ils finiront peut-être par bien m'aimer.

\- Ce n'est pas le but, Dean. Tu n'es pas là-bas pour te faire des amis.

\- Merci pour l'info, Benny. Je sais que je ne pars pas en camp de vacances.

\- Je voulais juste être sûr que tu prenais réellement les choses au sérieux.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut vexé par les propos de son coéquipier. Il savait que Benny avait confiance en lui et ses compétences. Il faisait partie de ceux qui se fichaient de son âge ou de sa relative inexpérience. Il n'aurait pas demandé à travailler avec lu si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Mais quand il entendait ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son coéquipier le prenait vraiment au sérieux ou s'il était comme tous les autres.

\- Je suis conscient des risques et je suis conscient de l'importance de cette mission. Merci de ne pas douter de moi comme tous les autres le font en permanence ! jeta t-il alors en dévisageant Benny.

Dean sut aussitôt qu'il avait blessé son ami. Ce n'était pas nécessairement ce qu'il avait cherché. Mais il continuait d'être susceptible sur ce point. Il ressentait le besoin constant de prouver qu'il avait sa place au sein du FBI. Que malgré son âge, il pouvait être crédible. Ses supérieurs ne lui avaient fait aucune faveur. Il avait travaillé pour en arriver là où il était. Il voulait qu'on arrête de le voir comme le petit nouveau. Il avait réellement cru y être parvenu avec Benny. L'idée que cela ne soit pas le cas lui faisait énormément de peine.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas dit ça et le fait que tu puisses le penser me blesse, confia Benny. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi et je sais que tu es doué. Je n'aurais pas demandé à continuer à être ton coéquipier si ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te faire plaisir. Je l'ai fait parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs.

\- Si c'est le cas alors tu devrais savoir que je ne fonce pas dans cette histoire tête baissée. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Je sais les sacrifices que cette mission demande et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

\- Je sais mais je suis inquiet. J'ai peur que tu ressortes de cette histoire changé et… je ne veux pas perdre mon coéquipier et mon ami. Je préfère encore laisser Castiel continuer à tuer du monde que de risquer de te perdre.

\- Tu sais, Benny… si tu continues à tenir ce genre de propos, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux de toi.

\- Très drôle, Dean. Tu oublies juste un petit détail. Je suis marié et père de famille.

\- Et je ne suis pas jaloux.

Dean adressa alors un peu clin d'œil à Benny pour lui arracher un sourire. Quand il l'obtint, il reporta son attention sur le tableau devant eux. Il était soulagé de voir que la crise était avortée. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Benny. Surtout pas la veille du début de sa mission. Benny serait le seul à venir le voir en prison. Il serait son lien avec l'extérieur. Il aurait besoin de lui une fois enfermé.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite sans regarder Benny.

\- Bien sûr… tout ce que tu veux, répondit aussitôt son ami.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il était presque sûr que son coéquipier accepterait de lui rendre le service qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander. Il était toutefois un peu nerveux. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Quand il avait intégré le FBI, Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir travailler avec un coéquipier. Il était presque sûr que lui assigner un agent plus expérimenté était une manière déguisée de le surveiller. De le baby-sitter. Il voyait cela comme un manque de confiance de ses supérieurs. Il avait été invivable avec Benny au début. Il refusait de lui confier les informations qu'il détenait et avait tenté de le faire fuir pour qu'on le laisse enfin travailler seul. Benny s'était accroché. Et Dean avait fini par réaliser qu'il était un bon agent, un type bien et le meilleur partenaire possible. Ils avaient commencé à devenir amis ensuite. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne s'imaginait pas travailler sans Benny. Il s'était confié à lui à de nombreuses reprises. Avait mangé chez lui et rencontrer sa femme Andréa et leurs deux garçons. Benny, quant à lui, avait rencontré Sam à plusieurs reprises. Ils étaient proches. Il était le seul ami que Dean avait et qui n'était pas de sa famille.

\- Dean, t'es toujours avec moi ? lança Benny, le tirant de ses songes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis se racla la gorge.

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur mon frère pendant que je serai là-bas… je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et je ne voudrais pas… si les choses ne se passent pas bien et que Novak découvre mon identité, je ne veux surtout pas que Sam puisse devenir une cible.

\- Je garderai un œil sur lui, je te le promets.

\- Et sur mon père aussi… je sais que tu ne le connais pas mais il… il a eu pas de mal de soucis avec l'alcool par le passé et il… je ne voudrais pas qu'il replonge par ma faute.

\- C'est compris, Dean. Je te le promets.

Dean avait confiance en son père. Il savait qu'il avait fait énormément d'efforts pour vaincre son addiction et faire son deuil de sa femme. Il avait remonté la pente et repris le dessus. Il menait aujourd'hui une vie stable et saine. Il était de nouveau proche de ses fils. Mais il restait un alcoolique. Peu importait qu'il ne boive plus, la maladie était toujours là. Si toutefois, il arrivait quelque chose à Dean, il replongerait sans doute. Et le jeune homme se détesterait d'être responsable de sa rechute. Il avait confiance en Bobby et Sam pour garder un œil sur lui. Mais puisqu'ils seraient sans doute absorbés par leur propre inquiétude, ils risquaient de ne pas être suffisamment vigilants. Dean avait besoin de Benny sur ce coup. Et il était soulagé de voir que son ami était tout à fait prêt à lui rendre ce service.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Tu veux répéter une dernière fois les informations sur ta couverture ? demanda Benny en posant sa tasse de café vide sur son bureau.

Dean était certain de connaître tous les détails par cœur. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas laisser de place aux doutes. Il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur une fois enfermé. Il allait devoir se montrer convaincant. Et pour cela, il devait savoir qui était le personnage qu'il jouait. Il devait pouvoir se l'approprier.

\- Dean Smith, vingt-cinq ans, arrêté pour braquage à main armée. J'ai pris deux ans mais j'espère pouvoir être libéré pour bonne conduite d'ici un an et demi. J'ai perdu mes deux parents dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quatre ans. J'ai ensuite été confié aux services sociaux puis à une famille d'accueil, les Masters. Ils avaient une fille, Meg. Le père me battait et la mère le laissait faire sans protester. J'ai tenté de fuguer à plusieurs reprises sans jamais réussir à réellement leur échapper. On m'a reconduit chez eux à chaque fois et ils m'ont fait payer chèrement mes tentatives. A seize ans, je me suis fait émanciper et j'ai pu quitter cet enfer.

Il s'interrompit alors pour reprendre sa respiration. Benny l'écoutait attentivement, son regard fixé sur lui.

\- Je me suis retrouvé sans travail, sans diplôme et sans toit. J'ai vécu dans la rue quelques temps. Pour avoir un peu d'argent, j'ai volé quelques portefeuilles. Puis j'ai fait la manche. J'ai commencé à prendre de la drogue pour oublier le reste. Parce que je devais de l'argent à des gens pas franchement recommandables, j'ai commencé à me prostituer. Pas longtemps. Juste quelques mois. J'ai ensuite été arrêté pour racolage. J'ai fini dans un centre de détention pour mineurs. Quand j'en suis ressorti, j'ai repris ma vie en main. J'ai suivi une cure de désintoxication. Mais j'ai fini par replonger il y a quelques mois. Et j'ai commis ce braquage pour rembourser mes dettes. J'avais une arme non chargée avec moi. Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne mais ils ont quand même retenu cela comme circonstance aggravante.

Il en avait terminé avec l'histoire de « sa vie ». Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'imaginer dans un tel rôle. Il espérait que Castiel le trouverait crédible.

\- Tu n'es pas un criminel, pas quelqu'un de méchant… juste un jeune homme perdu qui n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tu es fort et intelligent. Mais tu es terrifié parce que tu sais que tu serais une cible dans cette prison. Tu sais que beaucoup voudront s'en prendre à toi. Tu dois paraître à la fois inoffensif et suffisamment malin pour leur échapper un temps.

\- Malin mais effrayé, j'ai compris.

\- L'unité où Castiel est enfermé n'est pas une unité de haute sécurité. Les détenus ne sont pas des meurtriers mais ce sont des hommes violents. Certains sont des récidivistes.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout cela. Il savait toutefois que Benny ne lui disait pas parce qu'il en doutait. Il voulait juste se rassurer lui-même. Il était évident qu'il était très inquiet à l'idée que quelque chose puisse mal tourner. Ce qui restait une possibilité. Dean préférait toutefois l'ignorer pour le moment.

\- Hé, les gars ! lança Jo en entrant dans leur bureau.

Dean tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un large sourire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la considérer comme une amie – du moins pas comme Benny – mais il l'appréciait. Ils avaient été à l'académie ensemble. Ils avaient étudié côte à côte. Dean avait réussi à obtenir de meilleurs résultats qu'elle mais elle était brillante. Elle avait prouvé à tous les machos qui doutaient d'elle au début qu'elle ls surpassait facilement et sur tous les plans. Ils avaient intégré le FBI en même temps.

Si Dean avait été hétérosexuel, il aurait probablement tenté sa chance avec elle. Il savait qu'elle était intéressée. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre avant qu'il ne lui révèle qu'il préférait les hommes. Cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème. Elle n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui depuis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harvelle ? demanda Benny en la dévisageant.

Jo haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau de Dean.

\- J'étais juste venu souhaiter bonne chance à Dean. Je sais que demain est le grand jour.

\- Merci Jo, répliqua Dean en lui tapotant la cuisse.

Cette dernière lui sourit alors avant de prendre un air sérieux qui le déstabilisa. Jo était rarement sérieuse sauf quand elle était en plein milieu d'une affaire. C'était aussi pour ça que peu d'agents la prenait au sérieux. Ils se rendaient vite compte de leur erreur.

\- Écoute, je sais que cette mission est importante et je sais que tu vas réussir. Mais ma mère a exigé que je vienne te voir pour te dire de prendre soin de toi et de ne surtout pas te faire tuer.

\- Tu diras à Ellen que je lui promets.

Ellen Harvelle était une femme extraordinaire. Elle tenait un bar non loin de leur bureau. Il était essentiellement fréquenté par les agents après la fin de leur service. Elle ne se laissait faire par personne. Et elle savait se faire respecter même quand sa clientèle était majoritairement masculine. Dean avait été surpris de constater à quelle vitesse elle avait développé de l'affection pour lui. Elle se comportait un peu comme une mère avec lui. Il appréciait l'intention même si cela ne le mettait pas toujours très à l'aise.

\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te préfère à moi, se plaignit Jo.

\- Parce que je suis adorable et que tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Dean en souriant.

\- Ça, j'en doute. Adorable n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi pour te définir.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel aurais tu choisi ?

\- Agaçant ? Immature ? Stupide ? Tu choisis.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, agent Harvelle.

Jo lui donna alors un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de représailles. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son comportement enfantin.

\- Ash m'a également chargé de te dire que tout était OK. Il a créé ta fausse identité et mis en ligne toutes les informations nécessaires pour rendre ta couverture crédible. Il t'a même créé un faux compte Facebook. Il a installé des logiciels espions pour l'alerter si quelqu'un lance une recherche sur toi. Ils ne pourront jamais craquer ta couverture.

\- Ash est un génie, intervint Benny, visiblement impressionné.

Dean acquiesça. Il devait reconnaître le talent du jeune homme. Ash n'était pas vraiment un agent comme les autres. Il ne travaillait jamais sur le terrain. Il passait ses journées derrière son ordinateur. Il ne portait jamais de costume. Il n'aimait pas se plier aux règles. Mais le FBI ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui pour autant. Il était celui qui créait les couvertures des agents infiltrés et qui faisait en sorte que personne ne puisse découvrir leur véritable identité. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Il aurait pu travailler ailleurs – son diplôme du MIT lui garantissait une place dans n'importe quelle société de renom – et se faire un maximum d'argent. Mais il disait vouloir aider son prochain. Dean était soulagé de voir que c'était lui qui avait pris son dossier en main. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance sur ce point.

\- Il restera en contact permanent avec toi, Laffite, lança Jo en se tournant vers Benny.

Dean serait peut-être seul une fois en prison mais il pouvait compter sur une équipe à l'extérieur pour veiller sur lui. Elle était réduite au minimum pour éviter les fuites mais elle serait entièrement dédiée à cette mission. Dean avait lui-même approuvé le choix de chacun. Benny était une évidence. Ash également. Le jeune agent avait demandé à ce que Rufus Turner soit celui qui les superviserait. Quand Dean avait intégré le FBI, il avait été aussitôt placé sous ses ordres. Turner était directeur adjoint et un agent expérimenté. Il était également malpoli, désagréable et le plus souvent de mauvaise humeur. Mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait également faire confiance à ses agents.

\- Tu avais autre chose à nous dire, Jo ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de traîner dans notre bureau ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

La jeune femme sauta du bureau et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai sans doute mieux à faire mais je préfère être là.

\- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, plaisanta Dean.

Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Winchester… désolée de te décevoir. Mais tu es mon ami et tu t'apprête à partir pour une mission extrêmement risquée alors j'estime pouvoir t'accorder quelques minutes de mon précieux temps pour te changer les idées.

Dean allait répliquer quelque chose mais s'abstint de le faire quand il vit le regard de Jo se poser sur la photo de Castiel sur le mur. Elle le dévisagea de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés avant de pointer son index en direction de son visage.

\- C'est donc lui la cible, constata-t-elle.

\- Castiel Novak, expliqua Dean.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très effrayant.

\- Il l'est, assura Benny.

\- Et tu vas devoir coucher avec lui ?

Dean hocha la tête. Plus on le lui répétait et plus il se demandait comment il avait pu accepter. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à voir le sexe comme quelque chose de sacré. Il avait eu plusieurs aventures d'une nuit et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aimait le sexe. Il en avait besoin parfois pour évacuer la tension et le stress de son travail. Mais l'idée de coucher avec Castiel pour obtenir des informations était une forme de prostitution. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre avant. Il n'était pas prude et pas pudique. Il n''avait aucun problème avec l'intimité physique. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de pouvoir être totalement à l'aise quand il en viendra à devoir coucher avec sa cible. Il espérait que cela compléterait son image de jeune délinquant terrorisé.

\- La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'est pas hideux ! Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Pire que de devoir se forcer à coucher avec un meurtrier ? demanda Benny qui semblait toujours avoir du mal à prendre les choses à la légère.

Dean ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Même s'il était un peu agacé de l'entendre répéter la même chose depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Il aurait pu être plus vieux, plus moche et un meurtrier multirécidiviste. Là au moins, il n'a qu'un seul de ces trois défauts.

\- Harvelle, je ne suis pas sûr que la situation puisse prêter à la plaisanterie, rappela Benny en grimaçant.

\- Et moi je pense que c'est exactement ce dont Dean a besoin. On sait tous que c'est une mission risquée. Le lui répéter un millier de fois ne lui apportera rien de bon.

\- Exactement, approuva Dean en souriant.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'il appréciait Jo. Elle savait comment rendre les pires situations un peu moins sérieuses. Elle savait quand elle avait besoin de cesser de plaisanter. Mais elle savait également comment le faire sourire même quand il n'en avait pas envie. Il lui en était reconnaissant. S'il avait dû écouter Benny le prévenir encore plusieurs fois des risques encourus, il aurait fini par paniquer.

\- Et puis si tu réussis, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu auras sans doute le droit à une belle médaille. Tu pourras l'accrocher dans ton salon et t'en vanter à toutes tes futures conquêtes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une médaille pour les impressionner. Il me suffit de sourire et de porter un jean un peu serré pour les faire chavirer.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien trop confiance en le pouvoir de séduction de tes fesses. Elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel !

\- C'est pour ça que tu les mates ouvertement à chaque fois que tu le peux ?

\- Je ne mate rien du tout. Tais-toi ! protesta Jo en rougissant.

Dean sourit. Il savait qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Il n'était pas du tout gêné par les regards appréciateurs de Jo. Bien au contraire. Il était flatté de voir qu'il plaisait. Il avait travaillé dur pour avoir le corps qu'il avait. Cela lui avait demandé des efforts. Principalement parce qu'il refusait d'avoir un régime alimentaire équilibré. Il avait donc fait plus de sport que les autres pour être le plus en forme possible. Et cela payait. Il était musclé là où il le fallait. Et il avait des fesses parfaites. Il se l'était assez souvent entendu dire pour le savoir. Bien sûr, le plus souvent c'était par les hommes qu'il ramenait chez lui. Mais ils semblaient sincères s'il s'en tenait à leur impatience de poser leurs mains sur ses fesses ou d'aller et venir entre elles pendant des heures.

\- Tu sais… tu serais sans doute bien plus crédible si tu ne rougissais pas en niant.

\- Je ne rougis pas. Et si j'ai effectivement regardé tes fesses une ou deux fois, c'était juste pou les comparer avec celles d'autres. C'était une étude sérieuse.

\- Johanna Harvelle, tu es la pire des menteuses. Vraiment… j'ai de la peine pour toi.

\- Oh, ferme-là ! Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu comment tu déshabillais certains de tes collègues du regard ?

\- J'assume parfaitement de le faire. Certains sont particulièrement attirants. Ça ne veut pas dire que je tenterai quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Tu m'adores… non, tu m'aimes… tu m'aimes d'un amour immense… tu rêves de moi… tu dessines des petits cœurs avec mon nom à l'intérieur de ton journal intime quand tu es toute seule chez toi… tu…

\- Stop ! le coupa Benny d'une voix forte. Si d'ordinaire, vous entendre vous chamailler comme les deux enfants que vous êtes m'amuse, ce n'est pas le moment. On a encore plusieurs choses à voir ensemble et Jo… désolée mais ce sont des informations confidentielles.

Jo ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de se voir mettre ainsi à la porte mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir de protester. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette mission et n'avait donc pas le droit d'en savoir plus. Elle soupira longuement avant de pointer son doigt en direction de Dean.

\- On n'en a pas fini tous les deux ! jura-t-elle avant de quitter le bureau sans attendre.

\- J'y compte bien, Harvelle, répliqua Dean avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Il sourit en voyant Jo lui tirer la langue puis il reporte son attention sur Benny en souriant.

\- Cette fille est folle de moi, assura-t-il.

\- Est-ce que ça te tuerait d'être sérieux ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ?

\- Et toi est-ce que ça te tuerait de te détendre ?

\- Ça ne me tuerait pas, non… mais ça pourrait te tuer toi.

Dean perdit son sourire aussitôt. Benny avait probablement raison. Il était grand temps pour lui de redevenir sérieux. D'ici quelques heures, il serait entouré de gens prêts à tout pour lui faire mal et chargé de séduire sans doute le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de plaisanter.

\- OK, revenons-en à la mission, accepta-t-il, un peu honteux.

Benny hocha alors la tête puis ouvrit le dossier sur son bureau et reprit tout de zéro pour s'assurer que Dean n'avait rien oublié. C'était le cas. Mais c'était tout de même important de vérifier. Après tout, c'était la vie de Dean qui était en jeu.


	2. Prédateur

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce retard de publication. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'envoyer le chapitre hier.**

 **Elyrine n'a pas pu le corriger donc toutes les erreurs sont les miennes ! Et je les assume ;-)**

 **Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette nouvelle histoire ... et voici l'entrée en scène de Castiel !**

 **Bonne journée et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Wanted dead or alive de Bon Jovi**

 **Chapitre 2 : Prédateur**

 _« L'homme n'est pas grand. Il est juste le plus grand prédateur. »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait jamais cherché à l'être et ne s'était jamais vanté de l'être non plus. Il était un criminel. Il le savait. Il n'en tirait pas de fierté particulière. Pour lui, il s'agissait uniquement d'une voie qu'il avait choisie de suivre. Il n'y avait pas été contraint. Il aurait pu faire autre chose. Il avait juste opté pour la carrière dans laquelle il avait le plus de chance de réussir.

Il n'avait pas eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. Il avait eu des parents qui l'avaient aimé. Fils unique, il avait été le centre de leur intention et de leur amour. Il avait eu tout ce dont un enfant avait besoin pour grandir et devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait toutefois pas choisi le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé et avait opté à la place pour une autre route.

Il en connaissait les dangers et les risques. Il savait qu'il pouvait se faire tuer ou finir en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Ce n'était toutefois pas quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il était le meilleur. Il était plus intelligent et plus fort que ses adversaires et que la police. Il ne se laissait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Tout avait commencé à sa sortie de la faculté. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de management et commencé à dealer de l'herbe pour le fun. Il s'était fait une solide réputation sur le campus. Il était honnête avec ses clients à défaut de l'être aux yeux de la loi et de la justice. Il ne les volait pas. Il ne leur mentait jamais. Et s'ils payaient en temps et en heure, ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire.

Son diplôme en poche, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'il décroche une place dans une grande firme qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis quelques mois. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion et toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Il refusa de les rencontrer. A la place, il obtint un rendez-vous avec Fergus McLeod, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme de Crowley, qui dirigeait alors la plus grande organisation criminelle de Washington. Il y était allé au culot avec uniquement sa petite expérience de dealer. Il avait dû l'impressionner sans doute. Car quelques jours plus tard, il se voyait confié des contrats plus ou moins importants. Le plus souvent, on lui demandait de récupérer l'argent que des clients devaient à son patron. Il n'hésitait pas à faire le nécessaire pour obtenir ce qu'il était venu récupérer. Et devant un tel succès, Crowley finit par l'intégrer dans son cercle rapproché, parmi ses conseillers et ses plus proches collaborateurs.

Castiel gagnait alors énormément d'argent et avait toute une ribambelle d'hommes de main sous ses ordres. Il continuait de se salir les mains parce qu'il refusait de rester en retrait. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait même si cela faisait probablement de lui un monstre. Il se fichait de l'étiquette qu'on lui avait collé. Il n'était peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien mais il était juste dans son travail. Il ne s'en prenait qu'à ceux qui manquaient à leur promesse. Il ne faisait du mal qu'à ceux qui le méritaient.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'une couverture pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, Crowley l'engagea dans une de ses sociétés qui géraient les portefeuilles de gros clients fortunés. Il était officiellement gestionnaire de patrimoine. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui.

Castiel gagnait énormément d'argent. Il avait acheté un appartement au sommet d'un building et une voiture de luxe. Il sortait beaucoup dans des lieux huppés et ramenaient des hommes chez lui avec qui il couchait. Il ne s'engageait pas. Il voulait juste s'amuser. Evacuer la tension accumulée à son vrai travail et profiter pleinement de sa réussite.

Il ne se droguait pas. Il ne buvait pas. Il avait une vie saine et faisait beaucoup de sport. Sa seule addiction était le sexe. Pas le genre gentillet de Monsieur et Madame tout le monde. Ce que Castiel aimait était l'idée de dominer ses partenaires. Il aimait les contrôler et leur faire faire tout ce dont il avait envie. Il était parfois violent. Il était brutal. Il utilisait ses partenaires jusqu'à se lasser d'eux. Il les jetait ensuite pour en trouver de nouveaux.

Il avait une préférence pour les hommes plus jeunes que lui. Pour ceux qui paraissaient sans défense. Ceux qu'on pouvait facilement convaincre de faire quelque chose contre une nuit dans un appartement de luxe. Il les choisissait suffisamment grand et musclé pour ne pas paraître trop féminin mais suffisamment frêle pour avoir le dessus facilement. Et parce qu'il était séduisant et fortuné, il n'avait aucun mal à trouver des proies.

Bien sûr, quand Crowley lui avait demandé de se faire arrêter pour régler un différend avec un de ses anciens associés récemment incarcéré, il avait dû mettre un moratoire sur ses activités. Il avait opté pour un délit à la fois suffisamment grave pour prendre une sentence conséquente mais également relativement mineur pour ne pas être envoyé en prison de haute sécurité. Le pauvre homme qu'il avait pris pour cible ne l'avait sans doute pas mérité. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel n'avait pas réellement de morale. Il n'avait pas perdu le sommeil en raison de ses actes. Il suivait un code mais était tout à fait disposé à en sortir pour faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.

La prison ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était un terrain de chasse comme un autre. Et il ne s'y trouvait pas seul. Son conseiller et bras droit Gabriel était là aussi. Crowley avait également insisté pour que Rafael, un tueur à gages, les accompagne. Castiel n'avait pas réellement confiance en lui mais il ne discutait jamais les ordres de son patron. Il était respectueux de la hiérarchie et de l'autorité.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Castiel était enfermé. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de régler le problème avec Alastair, l'ancien associé de Crowley. Il n'était toutefois pas réellement pressé. Il avait encore de longs mois avant de sortir. « Chaque chose en son temps » disait toujours Crowley.

Le sexe lui manquait. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais rester plus de deux ou trois jours sans coucher avec quelqu'un. Et depuis son incarcération, il n'avait trouvé personne à son goût. Il aurait pu s'attaquer à un codétenu mais aucun n'était son style. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Peut-être que la chance finirait par lui sourire.

\- Ok, nouvelle arrivage, lança Gabriel en le rejoignant dans la cour durant leur heure de sortie.

Castiel était occupé à soulever des haltères pour passer le temps. Alastair se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, entouré par toute une clique de bikers, tous revendiquant haut et fort leur appartenance à la race aryenne. Il se savait en danger et avait opté pour une protection rapprochée. Castiel prenait son mal en patience. Il savait qu'il finirait par trouver une ouverture. Il en trouvait toujours une. Et il se ferait un malin plaisir de le détruire lui et tous ses amis. Il détestait ses racistes imbéciles qui se déplaçaient toujours en bande parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de se battre seuls.

\- Nouvelle arrivage ? répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami.

Gabriel indiquait l'entrée de la prison du menton. Ils pouvaient l'entrapercevoir depuis la cour.

\- De la chair fraiche Cassie. Je suis impatient de voir ce que notre magnifique système de justice nous a envoyé cette fois.

Gabriel était le seul à pouvoir appeler Castiel ainsi. Le seul à pouvoir lui parler comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de monde. Sans doute parce que Castiel avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Et parce que Gabriel l'amusait également. Il était le seul à parvenir à le faire sourire.

\- Peut-être que tu en trouveras un à ton goût, ajouta Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il avait perdu espoir… A chaque arrivage, il était déçu. Il devait de surcroît garder son principal objectif en tête. Alastair. Trouver une proie avec laquelle coucher ne ferait que le distraire. Il observa tout de même les hommes qu'on faisait entrer dans la prison d'un œil distrait avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

Quand les gardes exigèrent qu'ils rentrent, il ne protesta pas et suivit Gabriel à l'intérieur. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et une nouvelle occasion pour Castiel d'étudier le fonctionnement du petit groupe dans lequel Alastair se cachait. Il était toujours en quête d'une faille à exploiter.

Une fois servi, il s'installa à une table non loin d'Alastair et commença à les observer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Gabriel siffla à ses côtés qu'il détourna son attention de sa cible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui avait fait réagir son conseiller. Les nouveaux arrivaient dans le réfectoire. Certains faisaient mine de ne pas être impressionné. D'autres regardaient nerveusement autour d'eux. Castiel sourit. Ils étaient très certainement tous terrifiés. Cela l'amusait toujours. Ils pouvaient jouer les durs autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Castiel pouvait sentir leur peur. Il était presque sûr que tous pleureraient en s'endormant.

\- A douze heures, commenta Gabriel.

Castiel tourna le visage dans cette direction et posa ses yeux sur l'homme que son associé voulait lui faire remarquer. Pendant une seconde, il oublia où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y faisait. Pendant un très court instant, il ne put voir que lui.

Car il était parfait. Castiel avait eu de très nombreuses conquêtes mais jamais une comme lui. S'il n'avait pas été en prison à cet instant précis, il se serait précipité dans sa direction et lui aurait aussitôt ordonné de le suivre chez lui. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il lui aurait laissé la possibilité de dire « non ». Il sentit son corps se tendre alors que l'homme approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait les plateaux et la nourriture.

Castiel ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. C'était à croire que cet homme avait été créé juste pour lui. Il était tout droit sorti de ses fantasmes. Il était grand, sans doute plus que lui. Il n'était pas trop musclé mais visiblement élancé et en forme. Il avait les épaules larges. Les jambes sensiblement arquées. Son visage était à la fois incroyablement masculin et sensiblement féminin. Ses lèvres étaient charnues et épaisses. Son nez droit. Ses yeux d'un vert qu'il devinait magnifique même à cette distance. Ses mains semblaient élégantes. Ses cils étaient étrangement longs. Castiel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. S'il avait été croyant, il aurait sans doute remercié Dieu de lui avoir envoyé cet homme. Il savait déjà qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui.

\- J'en déduis que tu le trouves à ton goût, souffla Gabriel, visiblement amusé.

\- Il est parfait, commenta Castiel.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'homme pendant qu'il prenait son déjeuner et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie à une table non loin de lui. Il avait choisi l'endroit le plus à l'écart et avait fait en sorte de prendre une table où il n'y avait encore personne. Il regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Avec un physique comme le sien, il serait rapidement la proie des prédateurs qui se trouvaient dans ce bloc. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'il se ferait violer d'ici quelques jours à peine. Il serait peut-être battu ensuite. Déjà, plusieurs regards s'étaient posés sur lui. Il était la cible idéale. Il semblait terrifié et inoffensif. Il était même étonnant qu'il soit en prison. Castiel ne laisserait personne poser la main sur lui. Pas par pitié ou par compassion. Mais parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui le possèderait. Il était après tout le plus grand des prédateurs dans cette prison.

\- Est-ce que tu es intéressé ? demanda Gabriel, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement même s'il savait déjà qu'il allait dire « oui ». Il continua de regarder l'homme qui mangeait à présent, la tête baissée pour ne surtout pas regarder qui que ce soit et risquer d'énerver un codétenu. Il était prudent. Il savait sans doute très bien à quoi s'attendre. Cela tendait à prouver qu'il était malin. Mais il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper aux hommes qui chercheraient à abuser de lui. Son seul salut était que Castiel signale à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire aussi vite que possible.

\- Je le veux. Personne ne le touchera. Il est à moi, confirma-t-il finalement.

A côté de lui, Gabriel hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour suivre ses ordres. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait gardé avec lui depuis le début. Il était fidèle et loyal. Il ne discutait jamais les ordres. Il donnait son avis mais ne s'opposait jamais à Castiel.

\- Je peux faire en sorte qu'il soit installé dans ta cellule. Ça rendra les choses plus faciles, proposa Gabriel.

\- Fais le … je me fiche de ce que cela nous coutera. Je le veux avec moi ce soir.

En arrivant en prison, Castiel avait fait en sorte de trouver des alliés parmi les gardes. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour convaincre les moins honnêtes de lui rendre toutes sortes de services. Cela faisait de lui le détenu le plus puissant du bloc. Et cela lui permettrait d'avoir sa nouvelle proie avec lui d'ici quelques heures. Il pourrait alors passer à l'attaque. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

\- Ok boss, accepta Gabriel.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner en direction d'un des gardiens qui travaillaient pour eux puis jeta un coup d'œil à Alastair. Il semblait lui aussi avoir remarqué le jeune homme. Il parlait à ses amis en le pointant du doigt. Oh non. Castiel ne laisserait certainement pas cet enfoiré toucher cet homme. Il lui couperait tous les doigts si nécessaires. Il sourit à l'idée avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il regardait toujours son plateau et semblait de plus en plus effrayé.

Castiel aurait pu le laisser paniquer pour ensuite voler à son secours. Mais il avait envie de lui parler. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Pour se faire une idée de ce à quoi elle pourrait ressembler quand il gémirait sous lui. Il se leva donc de son tabouret, abandonna son plateau puis se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier dut l'entendre approcher mais il ne leva pas la tête pour autant. C'était sans doute l'attitude la plus raisonnable.

De près, il était encore plus beau. Il avait le visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Il était pâle, sans doute à cause de la peur, et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient.

\- Tous les yeux sont braqués sur toi tu sais … les ignorer ne te fera gagner que quelques heures. Tu ferais mieux de les affronter si tu veux gagner leur respect.

L'homme leva la tête finalement. Castiel le regarda alors dans les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait de minuscules tâches dorées dans ses iris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il aimait cet air défiant qu'il avait adopté. Il aimait l'idée qu'il résiste un peu au début. Cela rendait la victoire plus douce encore. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il finirait par triompher. Il ne perdait jamais à ce petit jeu.

\- Juste te donner un conseil. Je suis Castiel.

Il tendit la main en direction du jeune homme et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il ne la lui serrait pas. Une nouvelle fois, c'était plus prudent. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit en face du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne vas pas me donner ton prénom ? Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais. Je suis sûr que tes parents t'ont élevé mieux que ça. Tu ne veux pas rendre ta maman fière de toi ?

\- Et bien étant donné qu'ils sont morts quand j'avais quatre ans, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils m'ont élevé.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. Sincèrement.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire. Et ne fais pas comme si tu étais juste pour là pour me donner des conseils. Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es.

\- Ah oui et quel genre je suis ?

\- Le genre à ne s'intéresser qu'à ceux dont ils peuvent retirer quelque chose. Et j'ai une vague idée de ce que tu pourrais attendre de moi. Je préfère me montrer honnête tout de suite. Tu n'es pas mon genre. J'ai dû me battre contre des hommes comme toi toute ma vie.

Castiel nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce que le jeune homme cherchait à lui dire par là. Il était orphelin et avait sans doute dû faire tout un tas de choses pour survivre. Sans doute avait-il été jusqu'à se prostituer. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autres aient pu poser les mains sur lui. Il aurait voulu être le premier.

\- Je suis vexé que tu me prêtes de telles intentions. J'étais juste venu te demander ton nom. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le donner alors je vais te laisser. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie de te parler. Peut-être que d'autres auront plus de chance que moi.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de son tabouret et fit un pas en arrière. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il était prévisible. Car s'il semblait avoir peur de Castiel, il était sans doute plus terrorisé encore par les autres détenus qui le regardaient avec envie.

\- Dean … mon prénom, c'est Dean, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Enchanté Dean, lança alors Castiel en se rasseyant.

Il aimait le son du prénom du jeune homme et il était impatient de le prononcer encore et encore. Il aimait également sa voix, rauque et masculine. Il était presque sûr que ses gémissements seraient la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles.

\- Alors Dean, dis-moi … qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dangereux.

\- En quoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse ?

\- Je suis curieux et franchement … il serait préférable pour toi d'avoir un ami ici. Surtout un ami aussi influent que moi. Ne serait-ce que pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- Je sais parfaitement me défendre seul !

Dean semblait réellement vexé que Castiel puisse le croire vulnérable. Il avait déjà vu d'autres nouveaux se comporter ainsi avant. Ils étaient persuadés de pouvoir se débrouiller seuls. Ils finissaient généralement mort ou à la solde d'hommes plus puissants qu'eux. Il refusait que cela arrive au jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un puisse abuser de lui. Du moins quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'idée le fit sourire.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir seul ici ? Quel âge as-tu ? Vingt ans ? Vingt et un ?

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans et je sais me battre. J'ai survécu jusque-là sans l'aide de personne. Je ne vois pas ce que cela change que je sois en prison ou dans la rue.

\- Dean mon grand … je ne doute pas de ta capacité à te défendre dans la rue … là où tu peux toujours fuir et te cacher. Mais ici, tu n'as aucune chance si tu restes seul. Tu es la cible idéale de tous ses prédateurs qui te regardent avec envie. D'ici ce soir, l'un d'eux aura mis la main sur toi et tu te rendras vite compte que tu as commis une erreur en refusant mon aide.

\- Ton aide ? Ce n'est pas ton aide que tu me proposes. C'est un marché. Ma protection contre quoi ? Du sexe ?

Castiel fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme avait cerné les choses aussi rapidement. Il était réellement malin. Il avait peut-être une chance en fin de compte. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser tomber. Il voulait Dean et il allait l'avoir. Son passé dans la prostitution était peut-être un atout pour lui mais cela ne suffirait pas sur le long terme.

\- Je ne vais pas nier que tu es mon genre. Mais je ne suis pas un violeur. Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de forcer mes partenaires à coucher avec moi. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas besoin.

\- Parce que tu es tellement charmant qu'ils tombent tous dans tes filets.

\- Parce qu'ils en ont envie oui. Et si je ne suis pas ton genre alors parfait … tu pourrais m'être utile autrement je suppose. Tu m'as tout l'air malin. Je pourrais avoir du travail pour toi.

Dean fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Castiel savait qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité. Il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait peut-être avoir juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean était gay.

\- Ecoute … on est visiblement parti sur le mauvais pied. On pourrait peut-être commencer par apprendre à se connaître avant de tirer des conclusions l'un sur l'autre. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là.

\- Braquage, répondit Dean en baissant les yeux sur son plateau.

Il n'avait pas fini de manger mais il semblait ne plus avoir d'appétit. C'était compréhensible dans sa situation.

\- Ah oui et qui as-tu braqué exactement ? Une petite vieille ?

\- Une station-service. J'étais armé. Le juge a retenu ça comme circonstance aggravante.

\- Je suis impressionné. Etais tu prêt à tuer l'homme derrière le comptoir pour obtenir son argent ?

\- Mon arme n'était pas chargée.

Castiel sourit. Il n'était pas surpris de l'entendre. Dean avait probablement agi parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il était désespéré. Avait besoin d'argent. Il avait sans doute dû se faire violence pour commettre ce braquage. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Juste quelqu'un de désespéré. Il était totalement différent de Castiel. Et cela le rendait plus attirant encore à ses yeux. Il aimait l'idée de le pervertir.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu autant besoin de cet argent ?

\- J'avais des dettes … j'ai des dettes.

\- A cause de la drogue ?

\- En partie. J'étais clean jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. J'avais commencé une cure dans le centre de pour mineurs où j'ai été quelques mois. Mais j'ai … disons que j'ai replongé.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as bien pu faire pour être enfermé dans un centre de détention alors que tu étais encore mineur ?

Plus les secondes passaient et plus Castiel était fasciné par Dean. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement fragile chez lui. Mais également une force indiscutable qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque-là malgré les circonstances.

\- C'est le jeu des vingt questions ou quoi ? Tu veux toute l'histoire de ma vie ?

Castiel aimait vraiment cette défiance à laquelle le jeune homme se raccrochait vainement pour se donner de la contenance. Il était toutefois évident qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que quelques mots ou quelques insultes. Il avait bien trop peur des autres pour faire fuir Castiel.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis curieux de nature. Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre pour me distraire dans ce trou. Je veux juste passer le temps.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement suspicieux. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas dévoiler tout son jeu aussi rapidement. Il aimait presque autant traquer sa proie que de l'avoir. C'était plus excitant encore parfois.

\- J'ai été arrêté pour racolage, confia finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Racolage ? Je vois. Et est-ce que tu exerces toujours ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te déconseille vivement de tenter ta chance ici. Personne n'acceptera de payer pour quelque chose qu'ils pourront avoir gratuitement en te forçant.

\- Je ne me prostitue plus. Je ne l'ai pas fait longtemps. Juste quelques mois. Et ce que je décide de faire ici ne te regarde de toute façon pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde puisque nous sommes amis.

\- On n'est pas amis ! On ne se connait même pas.

\- Et pourtant Dean … tu comprendras vite que tu as tout intérêt à être mon ami plutôt que le leur, lança Castiel en indiquant les bikers et Alastair du doigt.

Dean les regarda une seconde avant de déglutir avec peine. Il était évident qu'il devinait les risques qu'il encourait en les laissant s'approcher de lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter la proposition de Castiel. Mais il allait très vite commencer à y réfléchir.

\- Ils ne me font pas peur, mentit Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Peu importe. Quand ils mettront la main sur toi, tu auras peur.

\- Tu viens de citer Yoda ou je me trompe.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, désolé.

Dean sembla surpris de l'entendre mais ne commenta pas. Castiel pouvait parfois paraître inculte pour les gens avec qui il discutait. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de la culture dite populaire. Il ne regardait pas la télé et n'allait jamais au cinéma. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un de riche. Les gens riches ne finissent jamais en prison. Ils trouvent toujours un moyen d'y échapper.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis riche ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu m'as dit être influent ici. J'en déduis que tu as les moyens de l'être et donc que tu dois être riche.

\- Tu es malin Dean … très malin et j'adore ça. Tu as raison. Je suis effectivement extrêmement riche. Et je me sers de cet argent pour obtenir quelques privilèges ici … privilèges dont j'aimerais te faire profiter si tu acceptes de devenir mon ami.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Castiel sourit alors, amusé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Dean était distrayant. En plus d'être incroyablement séduisant, il avait de la réparti. C'était une merveilleuse combinaison.

\- Je suis ici parce que j'ai fraudé le fisc et légèrement bousculé l'homme qui me l'a signalé.

\- Légèrement bousculé ?

\- Il est en vie si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Il devrait ne garder aucune séquelle.

\- Ça me donne effectivement très envie de devenir ton ami.

\- Dean, ton attitude m'a amusé jusque-là mais j'aimerais assez que tu cesses de me manquer de respect en permanence.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais finit par renoncer. C'était préférable pour lui. Castiel n'était pas contre le fait que ses proies résistent un peu. Il n'aimait toutefois pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Qu'on se moque de lui.

\- Tu vois … tu sais te montrer raisonnable quand tu le veux.

Dean secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur son plateau.

\- Tu sais, je suis convaincu qu'on pourrait devenir de très bons amis tous les deux … le genre inséparable sans doute. Cela t'offrirait une chance de survivre à ton incarcération. Tout ce que je te demande en échange est de me montrer le respect que j'attends et de ne jamais contredire mes ordres. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Désolé mais je ne suis pas doué pour suivre les ordres. Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Je pense que je vais continuer.

\- A toi de voir. Je ne vais pas te forcer.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Castiel n'était peut-être pas un violeur. Il aimait ses partenaires consentants même s'il ne leur disait pas toujours tout de ses préférences avant qu'ils ne puissent plus reculer. Mais il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à Dean. Pas même si le jeune homme repoussait ses avances. Il finirait par l'avoir dans son lit. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que de te débrouiller seul jusque-là t'a conduit dans un centre de détention pour mineurs puis en prison. Ce qui tendrait à penser que tu as peut-être besoin de revoir ta façon de fonctionner. Je te laisse quelques heures pour y réfléchir bien sûr.

Dean ne répondit rien à nouveau et Castiel choisit d'abandonner là. Il ne servait à rien d'insister pendant des heures. Il devait rejoindre Gabriel pour savoir s'il avait obtenu que Dean rejoigne sa cellule dès ce soir. Il devait également parler à Rafael d'Alastair. Il reviendrait voir le jeune homme plus tard.

\- Termine bien ton déjeuner Dean et ne tarde pas trop. Je suis patient. Eux ne le seront pas, lança-t-il en se levant.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de la table après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme. Il était toujours prostré sur son plateau, visiblement perdu dans ses réflexions. Castiel admira une dernière fois la perfection de ses traits avant de se concentrer sur Gabriel qui l'attendait de nouveau à leur table.

\- Alors boss ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà succombé à tes avances ?

Pas encore non. Il n'est sans doute pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il pense pouvoir se débrouiller seul ici. On va faire en sorte que cela ne soit pas le cas. Fais passer le mot à nos amis. Qu'ils lui fassent un peu peur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils le touchent. Juste qu'ils le bousculent un petit peu.

\- Je ferais passer le mot.

Castiel s'était fait quelques alliés parmi les prisonniers. Il ne traitait pas avec n'importe qui. Il refusait toute alliance avec ceux qui ne partageaient pas ses principes. Mais il était tout à fait prêt à collaborer avec les autres. Collaborer n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus approprié. Il leur laissait croire que leur arrangement leur bénéficiait mutuellement. Mais il ne leur rendait jamais aucun service. Il faisait en sorte qu'eux suivent ses ordres en revanche.

\- Pour ce soir, tout est arrangé ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Gabriel.

\- Dean sera dans ta cellule dès ce soir. Je n'ai même pas eu à supplier.

Castiel sourit, amusé et fier une nouvelle fois de constater le pouvoir qu'il avait ici. Il était habitué à tenir ce genre de rôle à l'extérieur. Il avait pensé que cela serait plus compliqué une fois en prion. Mais il lui avait suffi de quelques jours pour se retrouver tout en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Le plus terrifiant des prédateurs. Sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit.

\- Parfait Gabriel. Merci.

\- A tes ordres boss.

Castiel hocha la tête puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Dean. Il sourit à nouveau quand il vit que le jeune homme le regardait. Il détourna bien sûr les yeux aussitôt mais il semblait réfléchir à tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à être convaincu pour de bon. Les « amis » ne Castiel s'en chargeraient rapidement.

\- Tu crois qu'il tiendra longtemps ? demanda Gabriel en regardant Dean à son tour.

\- Sans doute pas plus que quelques jours. Il est malin et je pense qu'il est suffisamment stupide pour tenter de me résister. Mais il finira par se soumettre … comme tous les autres.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'il est séduisant.

\- Il est parfait … et il est à moi Gabriel. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

\- Je ne vais pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes Cassie. Je tiens bien trop à la vie pour ça.

Castiel n'était pas réellement inquiet. Mais il préférait toutefois se monter clair avec son bras droit. Gabriel aimait également les hommes. Et il les choisissait généralement jeune et innocent comme lui. Il n'avait toutefois jamais tenté de séduire une de ses conquêtes. Parce qu'il savait que Castiel le tuerait sur le champ et sans hésiter. Ils étaient amis mais il restait son subordonné. Et Castiel était extrêmement possessif. Il détestait qu'on puisse toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Dean n'était peut-être pas encore conscient qu'il était à lui mais les autres avaient tout intérêt à le comprendre immédiatement. Il allait devoir faire passer le message pour éviter tout risque.

\- Tu sais que Rafael ne va pas aimer ça, rappela ensuite Gabriel en reprenant son sérieux.

Castiel le savait bien sûr. Rafael était efficace dans son travail. Il était probablement le meilleur tueur à gage au sein de l'organisation. Il était cruel et sans aucune morale. Cela en faisait le meilleur garde du corps possible pour Castiel au sein de la prison. Mais il était également triste à mourir et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'amuser. Il ne couchait avec personne. N'avait aucune passion. Et il ne pourrait sans doute pas comprendre que Castiel puisse souhaiter avoir Dean dans son lit pour passer le temps et se détendre.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Rafael peut en penser, assura-t-il.

Il était évident que Rafael ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était sans nul doute jaloux de la position que Castiel occupait. Il connaissait toutefois sa place et n'avait jamais rien tenté contre lui. Mais il n'hésiterait pas à faire savoir son désaccord. Castiel ne chercherait pas à le convaincre ou à argumenter. Il était le patron ici et il ne laisserait personne lui dire ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou non.

\- Je sais que toi tu t'en fiches … mais tu sais que Rafael le répètera aussitôt à Crowley et de lui … de lui, tu devrais avoir peur.

\- Crowley sait parfaitement qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Il ne m'aurait pas confié cette tâche sinon. Il sait que je ne me laisse jamais distraire de mon objectif. Il se fiche que je couche avec toute la prison du moment que je coince Alastair. Ce que je ferais Gabriel et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

C'était une des choses dont Castiel était probablement le plus fier. Sa fiabilité. Il remplissait chacune des missions qui lui étaient confié. Il n'avait pas échoué une seule fois. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de monter aussi vite dans la hiérarchie. Il avait la confiance de Crowley. Il avait la confiance de ses associés. Peu importait que Rafael ne l'aime pas. Peu importait qu'on puisse douter de son engagement parce qu'il avait un nouveau jouet pour s'amuser. Il prouverait à quiconque en avait besoin qu'il était un homme fiable.

\- Rafael devra l'accepter et se taire. Si toutefois, il nous cause des problèmes, il devra être éliminé.

\- Je doute que cela soit réellement possible. Rafael est peut-être un enfoiré de première, il n'en reste pas moins l'un des meilleurs. Ils ont besoin de lui. Ils ne privilégieront jamais ton petit copain si toutefois tu leur demandes de choisir entre eux.

\- Je ne leur demanderais jamais de choisir entre Dean et Rafael. Je leur demanderais de choisir entre Rafael et moi. Et je connais déjà leur réponse Gabriel. Je sais que Rafael la connait aussi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'a jamais rien tenté contre moi, même s'il en meurt d'envie depuis le premier jour.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel attendit une seconde avant de regarder Dean à nouveau. Il avait peut-être tort de consacrer du temps au jeune homme. Il était peut-être une distraction. Mais il était également un formidable moyen de passer le temps. Et d'évacuer la pression. Castiel en avait besoin. Il était clairement en manque. Et c'était s'abstenir qui risquait de le pousser à être moins efficace. Dean lui permettrait de rester concentré. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un corps dans lequel se perdre quelques heures une fois la nuit venue.

\- Je dois parler à Rafael de toute façon. J'ai la sensation qu'Alastair prépare quelque chose avec ses nouveaux amis. Et je suis presque sûr qu'il va tenter de s'en prendre à nous.

\- Il sait pourquoi nous sommes ici alors.

\- Il est peut-être stupide mais totalement idiot. Il sait que Crowley en a après lui. Et nous voir débarquer tous les trois dans la même prison a forcément dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Est-ce que tu es inquiet ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Si toutefois, ils passent à l'offensive, je sais qu'on pourrait compter sur nos amis pour nous aider. Je doute qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit de frontal. Je suis sûr qu'il va essayer de contacter les amis qui lui restent à l'extérieur. Peut-être attaquer dehors en premier lieu. Je le soupçonne de vouloir la place de Crowley. Il sait que le temps lui manque. Il a commencé à se tisser un réseau ici. Il prépare définitivement quelque chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que Rafael fasse ?

\- Je veux qu'il mette tout le monde au courant dehors. Je ne peux pas appeler Crowley moi-même. Je risquerais de le compromettre si la conversation est enregistrée. Je dois passer par lui et attendre qu'il active son réseau de son côté.

Gabriel hocha la tête. C'était parce qu'il était toujours prudent et faisait courir les plus gros risques à ses employés que Castiel avait un casier judiciaire quasi vierge. C'était pour ça que la police n'avait jamais rien pu retenir contre lui. Il ne laissait aucune trace. Il veillait à rester au-dessus de tout soupçon. Il savait que le FBI gardait un œil sur lui. Il avait suffisamment de contacts au bureau pour ne pas l'ignorer. Mais il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait. Et personne ne pouvait rien contre lui tant qu'il restait aussi prudent. Et qu'il se montrait plus intelligent qu'eux. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile à faire. La police était généralement stupide. Le FBI également.

Castiel sourit une énième fois, sûr de lui avant de poser son regard sur Dean au moment où il se levait de table. Il semblait toujours anxieux et regardait le sol en marchant. Il s'approcha d'un garde, échangea quelques mots avec lui puis put quitter le réfectoire accompagné d'un autre surveillant. Castiel vit alors de nombreux regards le suivre, de nombreuses têtes se tourner et de nombreux sourires. Il était clair que Dean les intéressait tous. Castiel eut envie de se lever et d'aller les voir un par un pour leur expliquer que personne n'avait le droit de toucher au jeune homme. Qu'il était à lui. Mais il refusait de provoquer une bagarre ou de s'exposer. Il prouverait à tous ces idiots qu'ils ne devaient pas toucher à Dean en convainquant le jeune homme de ne jamais s'éloigner de lui. En posant les marques de ses dents sur son cou, celles de ses doigts sur ses poignets. Personne ne pourrait alors douter que Dean était à lui. C'était aussi simple que ça. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Cassie. D'ici ce soir, Dean n'aura d'yeux que pour toi, assura Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas de lui dont je doute. C'est de tous les autres. Je veux que tout soit clair pour ceux qui pourraient être intéressés d'ici cette après-midi. Je n'attendrais pas une seconde de plus. Je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je ne vais pas le laisser m'échapper.

\- Je vais prévenir nos amis … qu'ils passent à l'action dès que possible.

\- Et rappelle-leur qu'ils ont l'interdiction formelle de le toucher. Je ne veux pas une seule marque qui ne soit pas la mienne sur son corps. Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'abiment. Juste qu'ils lui fassent peur. Si l'un d'entre eux tente quoi que ce soit, il meurt. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, confirma Gabriel avant de quitter la table à nouveau.

Castiel soupira alors puis fit signe à son associé de partir vaquer à ses occupations. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour le moment. Il allait s'autoriser quelques minutes à songer à Dean avant de se remettre en selle. Il avait hâte que le soir se couche pour que le jeune homme rejoigne sa cellule. Pour qu'il le voit à moitié nu. Endormi. Au réveil le matin. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements. Il avait envie de le toucher. De le plaquer contre le mur de la cellule et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il avait envie de le pénétrer sans trop de préparation pour que les sensations soient plus fortes encore. Il avait envie de faire des dizaines de choses, des centaines de choses à son nouveau partenaire de jeu. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les images défiler sur ses yeux. Dean s'empalant sur son sexe. Gémissant et le suppliant d'aller plus vite. De le prendre plus fort. Il pouvait presque l'entendre crier son nom comme il le ferait très certainement au moment où il attendrait l'orgasme. Il sentit son corps réagir à ces images et il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Il garda tout de même l'oreille tendue pour surveiller ce qui l'entourait. Son emprisonnement venait de prendre une toute autre tournure. Une bien plus agréable. Castiel comptait bien en profiter. Il avait cru que ces prochains mois seraient longs et invivables. Il avait cru que sa frustration finirait par le pousser à faire quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Il avait heureusement une porte de sortie à présent. Il allait s'y engouffrer avec un plaisir certain. Peut-être même qu'il garderait Den auprès de lui après sa sortie si toutefois le jeune homme était satisfaisant au lit. Il n'en doutait pas. Après tout, avec son passé, il avait de l'expérience. Il devait savoir comment procurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Il devait savoir se montrer discret également. Castiel était persuadé qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais personne poser les mains sur celui qu'il considérait déjà comme sa chose.


	3. Agression

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 3. Castiel vole au secours de Dean ...**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Butterflies and Hurricanes de Muse**

 **Chapitre 3 : Agression**

 _« La peur est ce qui rend méchant la méchanceté est ce qui fait peur »_

 _Dr Eugene Drewermann_

Dean avait vraiment cru être préparé à son incarcération. Il avait imaginé les pires scénarios, répéter avec Benny pendant des heures et préparer soigneusement ce qu'il dirait ou ferait en rencontrant Castiel. Il ne s'était toutefois pas attendu à ce que sa cible vienne le voir aussi rapidement. Il avait pensé qu'il attendrait le lendemain ou au moins la fin de la journée. Il n'avait pas réellement été pris de court mais il avait été surpris.

Il estimait toutefois s'en être plutôt bien sorti. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas paraître trop intéressé tout en laissant penser qu'il allait réfléchir à la proposition de Castiel. Car il savait parfaitement ce que l'homme attendait de lui. Ce qu'il espérait retirer d'un quelconque arrangement avec Dean. Ce dernier finirait par accepter bien sûr. Mais il devait avoir l'air d'y être contraint. Pas d'être impatient que cela se concrétise.

Castiel était impressionnant. Même après avoir lu son dossier et entendu tout un tas d'histoires sur lui, il avait tout de même été déstabilisé. Il l'avait trouvé sûr de lui, prétentieux, terrifiant et également bizarrement fascinant. Il y avait un pouvoir immense qui émanait de lui. Dean n'avait pas manqué les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui durant tout le temps où il était resté à sa table. Puis il l'avait observé du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il parlait avec Gabriel avant de quitter le réfectoire en faisant mine d'éviter tous contacts visuels avec les autres détenus. Il devait rester dans son rôle et ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit.

La prison était réellement un monde à part. Dean s'en était bien sûr douté en y entrant. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela ressemblerait à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les détenus évoluaient en groupes pour ne pas faire des cibles faciles. Il était facile de savoir ce qui les reliait entre eux. Les nazis. Les drogués. Les hispaniques. Les italiens. Ceux qui étaient seuls semblaient terrifiés. Probablement à raison. Rester isolé revenait à se dessiner une cible sur la tête. C'était pour cela que Dean ne voulait surtout pas sociabiliser avec qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin d'être une cible potentielle pour que Castiel se décide à passer à l'action.

Dean ne doutait pas que quelqu'un finirait par s'en prendre à lui rapidement. Il se sentait observé et jugé. Il devinait ce que la majorité des détenus pensaient de lui. Il le lisait sur leurs visages. On voulait faire de lui une chose. Un esclave. Probablement uniquement dans le but de l'utiliser sexuellement. Dean était de la chair fraiche. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à être pris à parti.

Il en eut la confirmation quelques heures après le déjeuner. Un garde lui avait montré l'endroit où il était sensé travailler durant son incarcération. Heureusement pur lui, on l'avait assigné au courrier. Il avait pour tâche de trier puis de redistribuer les lettres adressées aux détenus après que les gardes aient pu les lire pour vérifier qu'elles ne contenaient rien de dangereux. La tâche était simple et rébarbative mais Dean travaillait avec seulement deux autres détenus. Ils ne semblaient pas menaçants. C'était un moyen d'éviter les ennuis durant quelques heures et de lui permettre de se reposer u moment. Il était presque sûr que c'était l'œuvre de Benny.

Une fois son travail terminé, Dean fut conduit dans la cour où tous les autres détenus semblaient une nouvelle fois regroupés par convictions, origines ou « professions ». Ils discutaient et ne semblaient pas prêter attention à lui. Dean évita leurs regards et garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il rejoignit un coin de la cour et s'assit sur un banc. Il attrapa deux haltères et fit mine de commencer à s'entraîner. Il n'aimait pas soulever des poids. Il trouvait cela inutile. Mais il avait besoin d'être occupé pour ne pas passer tout son temps à attendre bêtement.

Une nouvelle fois, il pouvait sentir les regards se poser sur lui au fil des minutes. On discutait clairement de lui. Dean n'aurait pas su dire qui viendrait l'accoster en premier mais il était sûr que cela aurait lieu aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cour pour s'assurer que Castiel était là. Il avait besoin que sa cible puisse intervenir et voler à son secours si toutefois c'était absolument nécessaire. Il ferait bien sûr comme s'il n'en avait pas besoin. Comme si cela l'agaçait et le vexait. Mais il aurait ainsi une chance d'accepter la proposition de Castiel sans avoir l'air d'en avoir envie. Tout était question de rester dans son rôle et de se montrer convaincant. Il espérait sincèrement être un bon acteur. Les quelques cours de théâtre qu'il avait pris à l'époque allaient être rapidement mis à contribution.

Dean baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Il était assis à soulever des haltères depuis quinze minutes et personne n'avait encore osé s'approcher. Il commençait à se demander si Castiel n'avait pas passé le mot et demandé à ce que personne ne le touche. Il allait avoir plus de mal à se montrer convaincant si personne ne le prenait pour cible. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua à travailler sans paniquer. Il avait encore du temps devant lui.

Vingt minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne se racle finalement la gorge à côté de lui pour attirer son attention. Il leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et tomba nez à nez avec un hispanique qui devait faire vingt centimètres de plus que lui et probablement le double de son poids.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix calme.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui le dévisageait mais arrêta de soulever les haltères et les reposa au sol. Il ne se leva pas. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop sûr de lui. Il devait ressembler au maximum à un type apeuré mais qui faisait mine de ne pas l'être. Un rôle de composition.

\- Tu es juste venu me regarder ? Si c'est le cas, je suis flatté mais tu pourrais peut-être le faire de plus loin. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit aussi proche de moi.

L'hispanique sourit dévoilant une dentition qui aurait bien mérité d'être vue par un spécialiste. Dean inclina la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas parler ? Ou peut être que tu ne parles pas notre langue ?

Il pouvait deviner une certaine excitation chez l'homme. Il était évident que la situation l'amusait beaucoup. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Il avait une idée très précise de ce que son adversaire avait en tête. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre qu'il passe enfin à l'action.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est moi qui vais m'éloigner. Visiblement, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'importance de l'espace personnel réglementaire.

Il se leva alors et fit mine de s'éloigner. Il ne fut pas surpris quand l'hispanique lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur quand il sentit la main se resserrer autour de son poignet. L'homme avait de la poigne.

\- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il alors.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, souffla l'homme.

\- Oh mais il parle ! Tu étais juste timide alors.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait que provoquer son adversaire. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi il allait probablement le pousser à faire quelque chose. Mais c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait besoin que l'homme passe à l'action pour pouvoir ensuite voir Castiel intervenir. Il espérait sincèrement que sa cible ferait quelque chose pour le protéger. Sans quoi son plan tombait à l'eau. Il devrait alors se défendre seul. Il ne doutait pas d'en être capable. Mais cela allait à l'encontre de l'image qu'il voulait donner.

\- Tu sais le nouveau … j'aime plus que tout l'odeur de ta peur, admit l'hispanique.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Vu la chaleur qui règne, je suis convaincu que la seule chose que tu peux sentir c'est l'odeur de ma transpiration. Mais je suis content de voir qu'elle te plait. C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer au plus malin avec moi ?

\- Je suis presque sûr que ce ne serait pas vraiment compliqué pour moi de paraitre plus malin que toi.

\- Tu changeras vite d'attitude. Je vais me faire un plaisir de t'apprendre le respect.

Dean regarda alors rapidement autour d'eux. Les autres détenus les observaient, visiblement curieux de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Les gardes ne réagissaient pas. Dean se demanda alors s'ils faisaient partie de ceux que Castiel clamait avoir dans sa poche. Ou s'ils se fichaient juste de son sort. Il posa enfin son regard sur sa cible. Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne semblait pas encore prêt à bouger. Dean reporta son attention sur l'hispanique devant lui.

\- Merci de me le proposer mais je vais devoir te dire « non ». Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son adversaire le surprit en le forçant à se tourner jusqu'à pouvoir coller son torse contre son dos. Dean grimaça quand il sentit l'homme frotter son entrejambe contre ses fesses. L'érection qu'il devinait confirmait clairement ce qu'il savait déjà des intentions de son adversaire.

\- On dirait que tu es heureux de me voir, se moqua t-il alors.

\- Tu riras moins quand on sera seul et que je te montrerais exactement à quel point. J'utiliserais peut-être ta bouche en premier. Peut-être même pendant que mes amis utiliseront le reste de ton corps.

\- Une nouvelle fois, non merci, protesta Dean.

Il était temps pour lui de tenter quelque chose. Il avait besoin que la situation progresse. Il avait besoin que Castiel soit obligé de s'interposer. Il commençait à se lasser du petit jeu auquel son adversaire s'adonnait.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis appuya son pied contre le mur devant lui pour repousser son assaillant. Quand il sentit qu'il lui lâchait le bras, il en profita pour se tourner et abattre son poing dans le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier grogna sous l'effet du choc mais reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il attrapa Dean par les épaules et l'entraîna un peu plus à l'écart. Presque aussitôt, d'autres détenus se postèrent derrière eux de sorte à ce que les gardes ne puissent pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Dean trouvait cela inutile. Ils ne semblaient pas décidés à intervenir de toute façon.

\- Lâche-moi maintenant, ordonna-t-il même s'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien.

L'hispanique vint à nouveau se coller contre lui. D'aussi prêt, Dean pouvait sentir son haleine. Il dut retenir un haut le cœur. Il recula son visage autant qu'il le pouvait et grimaça.

\- Sérieusement, tu as déjà entendu parler de dentifrice ? C'est un truc plutôt utile pour éviter de tuer les gens avec ton haleine. Sauf si c'est l'effet recherché bien sûr. Dans ce cas, alors félicitations. Tu y es presque.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son adversaire lui envoie une réplique en retour pour tenter de le faire taire. Ou de lui faire peur. Mais à la place, l'hispanique lui colla son poing dans la figure. L'impact lui fit basculer la tête en arrière et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cela dégénère aussi vite. Il avait manqué de vigilance. Il n'était pas préparé à recevoir un coup. Et il le payait. Car il avait la lèvre ouverte et le nez qui le lançait affreusement. Il était peut-être cassé.

\- Tu trouves toujours la situation aussi drôle ? demanda son adversaire.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu'elle l'est moins … mais ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'elle ne l'est plus du tout.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand il sentit une lame presser dans son dos. Elle n'était pas tenu par l'homme qui serrait toujours ses épaules dans ses mains mais par un de ses compagnons. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'approcher. N'avait pas eu conscience qu'il avait quelqu'un dans le dos jusque-là. Il avait clairement sous-estimé ses adversaires.

\- Eh ben vas y alors le nouveau … rigole, souffla l'hispanique devant lui.

Cette fois, Dean choisit de ne pas continuer à le provoquer. Castiel n'était toujours pas intervenu et s'il continuait à se moquer de son adversaire, il risquait de se faire tuer avant d'avoir pu remplir sa mission. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer plus intelligent.

\- Ok, ok … il est évident qu'on est parti du mauvais pied toi et moi. Je suis désolé si tu as eu la sensation que je me moquais de toi. C'est juste un mécanisme de défense. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à me montrer raisonnable si ton copain retire son couteau de mon dos.

Dean sentit la lame presser un peu plus fortement contre sa colonne vertébrale en réponse. Il était presque sûr qu'elle finirait par transpercer le tissu de son tee shirt et entailler sa peau. Il se sentait pris au piège et incroyablement vulnérable. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les choses dégénèrent à ce point. Il avait pensé se faire bousculer un peu mais il n'avait pas imaginé que sa vie serait à ce point en danger.

\- S'il te plait, souffla-t-il en regardant son adversaire droit dans les yeux.

\- Oh combien je vais aimer t'entendre me supplier de la sorte d'ici quelques heures … je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi.

\- Tu ne t'amuseras pas beaucoup si je suis mort.

L'hispanique adressa alors un signe de la tête à son compagnon qui se tenait dans le dos de Dean et ce dernier pressa plus encore le couteau contre lui. La lame transperça facilement le tissu du tee shirt et la pointe s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau. Dean déglutit avec peine.

\- Je m'amuserais peut-être moins oui mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de profiter de toi. A toi de décider si tu veux être vivant ou non quand cela arrivera …parce que ça arrivera … que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer en réalisant ce que son adversaire était en train de dire. Il l'avait imaginé comme un petit délinquant jusque-là. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse être dérangé à ce point. Il devait absolument revoir son plan d'action.

\- Je préfèrerais ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, assura-t-il.

L'homme dans son dos recula le couteau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche plus Dean. Ce dernier laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il était passé proche de la catastrophe.

\- Ok, merci, souffla-t-il alors.

\- Je sais exactement comment tu peux me remercier, suggéra l'hispanique qui le tenait toujours.

La pression sur ses épaules était douloureuse et Dean commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Castiel n'était toujours pas intervenu et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il allait se sortir de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre tout un groupe de détenus. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il était à leur merci.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas vraiment envie que je le fasse maintenant et devant autant de témoins, tenta Dean.

\- Oh au contraire, c'est exactement ce que je veux. Tout le monde saura alors que tu es à moi. Plus personne ne te touchera et tu seras ma chose jusqu'à ce que je me lasse. Maintenant, mets-toi à genoux. Je ne le demanderais pas deux fois.

Comme Dean ne s'exécutait pas, l'hispanique poussa sur ses épaules pour le contraindre. Il était bien plus fort que lui et il n'eut aucune difficulté à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dean tomba à genou malgré lui et cria quand il heurta le sol. La douleur était intense mais le jeune homme ne devait pas se laisser submerger. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait laisser place à la peur et la panique qui s'insinuaient en lui rapidement. Si Castiel ne volait pas à son secours, il allait devoir prendre les choses en main. Il devait trouver un plan. Une issue de secours.

Devant lui, son assaillant déboutonnait son pantalon. C'était le moment où jamais. Il recula sensiblement avant de se projeter en avant pour heurter le ventre de son adversaire avec son crâne. Il lui arracha un cri et le força à reculer légèrement. Dean en profita pour tenter de se remettre sur pieds. C'était sans compter sur l'homme qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Et qui avait gardé son couteau dans la main. Car Dean le sentit presser contre sa gorge presque aussitôt. Il s'immobilisa alors, terrifié.

\- Tu vas payer pour ça, le menaça le premier homme.

Dean ferma alors les yeux, convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'aussi été aussi stupide. D'avoir été confiant au point de penser que Castiel ne pourrait pas résister à l'idée de posséder Dean. Qu'il volerait à son secours. Il avait eu tort. Il n'était visiblement pas aussi captivant qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et cela allait causer sa perte.

\- Lâche-le ! jeta une voix non loin de lui.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne la reconnut pas. Mais puisque quelqu'un avait volé à son secours, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Enfin. Le jeune homme avait envie de lui sauter au cou tant il était soulagé et reconnaissant. Il se força à rester immobile. Le couteau était toujours proche de sa gorge.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ce que tu me demandes Novak ?

\- Parce que je te le demande. Et parce que tu sais comment je vais réagir si tu me dis « non ».

Dean fronça les sourcils et observa les deux hommes se dévisager longuement. Il sentit finalement l'homme dans son dos reculer et emporter son couteau avec lui. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se redressa aussitôt. Il tituba une seconde avant de parvenir à rejoindre Castiel. Il frissonna quand ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le forcer à se coller contre lui. Dean n'en avait pas forcément envie. Mais dans cette situation, c'était préférable. Il préférait être collé contre Castiel que contre l'homme qui avait manqué de le violer.

\- Tu as deux choix maintenant … ni plus ni moins. Soit tu refuses de m'écouter et tu meurs, soit tu lâches l'affaire et tu vis. Si tu choisis la deuxième option … ce que je te conseille fortement … tu ferais bien de faire passer le mot autour de toi. Dean est avec moi et personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur lui.

\- Il est avec toi ou à toi ? demanda l'hispanique en reculant d'un pas.

Il était évident qu'il prenait les menaces de Castiel au sérieux. Ce qui en disait long sur la dangerosité de l'homme qui était sa cible. Sur ce dont il était capable. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir peur. Pas quand il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur la victoire qu'il avait obtenue pour le moment.

\- Peu importe. Personne ne le touche. Personne ne le regarde. Personne ne tente quoi que ce soit. Passe le mot ou je te tiendrais responsable personnellement pour tout ce qui pourrait arriver … même si cela vient de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

\- A ton avis ?

Pendant de longues secondes, aucun des deux hommes ne parlèrent. Dean retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'hispanique finisse par hocher la tête. Castiel lui sourit alors puis entraîna Dean avec lui de l'autre côté de la cour. Le jeune homme était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. De ce à quoi il avait échappé. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait un début de migraine. Castiel le fit s'asseoir sur un banc et s'accroupit pour observer son cou et son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors après un moment durant lequel il fut incapable de parler.

\- Je m'assure que tes blessures ne laisseront aucune cicatrice. Je détesterais voir leur marque sur toi.

\- Parce que tu ne veux que les tiennes, le provoqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il finit par sourire et par hausser les épaules.

\- Peut être … ou peut être que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te rappelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Je sais que tes intentions ne sont pas pures.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? Pourquoi m'avoir presque sauté dans les bras quand je suis arrivé ?

\- J'avais un couteau contre la gorge. Je n'avais pas les idées claires.

Castiel rit alors pendant quelques secondes, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Tu sais Dean …. Je suis peut-être naïf mais je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu as le droit de ne pas me faire confiance mais sans moi, tu aurais été violé … ou pire … tué. Et ce sera sans doute le cas d'ici peu si tu ne te montres pas plus prudent dans l'avenir. La prison n'est pas un camp de vacances. C'est un endroit dangereux. Un endroit où les hommes comme toi sont des cibles privilégiées.

\- Et par me montrer prudent … je suppose que tu sous entends rester avec toi ?

Castiel ne répondit pas mais Dean savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Et cela allait clairement dans le sens de son plan. C'était même plutôt une très bonne nouvelle pour lui. Il ne voulait toutefois pas que cela soit évident pour Castiel. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

\- Et puis de toute façon … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en parlant des « hommes comme moi » ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, répondit Castiel en tournant autour de lui pour se retrouver dans son dos.

Dean frissonna quand il sentit Novak soulever son tee-shirt. Il souhaitait probablement examiner la plaie laissée par le couteau juste en bas de son dos. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse le toucher. Mais il allait devoir s'y faire. Bientôt, il devrait accepter que Castiel le touche partout.

\- Si je le savais, je ne te poserais pas la question, insista-t-il alors.

Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Castiel pensait réellement de lui pour savoir comment agir ensuite.

\- Un homme séduisant … sans doute trop pour cet endroit. Soyons réalistes une seconde … tu as le genre de physique qui attire le regard et les convoitises. Et si à l'extérieur, cela te permet sans doute de collectionner les aventures d'un soir, ici, cela va t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Donc parce que je suis plutôt pas mal, je suis forcément vulnérable. Je ne suis pas le seul homme séduisant dans cette prison.

\- Mais tu es le seul à ne pas avoir d'alliés pour le moment. Tu es jeune. Ton visage est étrangement presque androgyne. Tu as les traits d'un homme mais la bouche et les yeux d'une femme. Pour ces hommes, tu es le jouet idéal.

Dean baissa la tête pour regarder le sol alors que Castiel continuait d'examiner son dos. Il toucha tout autour de la plaie avant de revenir devant le jeune homme. Dean se força alors à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui se cachait derrière son regard. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il y avait une part de désir. Il aurait dû en être soulagé. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être également terrifié.

\- Pour ton information, je ne collectionnais pas vraiment les aventures à l'extérieur. J'avais d'autres choses à gérer.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté, visiblement sceptique. Dean soutint son regard sans ciller. Après quelques secondes, Castiel sourit.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es vierge, souffla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais … et tu sais que je ne le suis pas … tu sais que je me prostituais. Ne joue pas les idiots.

\- Tu aurais pu te contenter de vendre ta bouche et pas le reste de ton corps. Ce qui ferait techniquement de toi quelqu'un de vierge.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quel âge as-tu perdu ton innocence ?

Dean détourna les yeux, gêné. Il avait préparé tout un passé pour ne jamais être pris de court. Il avait une réponse toute faite pour Castiel. Mais il ne voulait pas la donner automatiquement. Il ne voulait pas que cela ait l'air répété. Il voulait paraitre naturel.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ?

\- Eh bien, je crois au contraire que tu vas le faire … en guise de remerciements pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Si tu acceptes de répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions, je nous considèrerais comme quitte.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, conscient que le geste avait attiré l'attention de Castiel. Il savait l'effet que sa bouche avait sur la majorité des hommes. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Ok, mais tu ne me demanderas rien de plus.

\- Parole de scout, promit Castiel.

\- Je t'écoute.

Castiel se redressa et vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean. Il s'installa suffisamment près de lui pour que leurs jambes se touchent. Le jeune homme ressentait le besoin de mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux. Mais une nouvelle fois, il devait rester dans son personnage et ne surtout pas oublier son objectif.

\- Commence par répondre à ma question sur ta virginité.

\- J'avais quinze ans la première fois.

\- Est-ce que c'était voulu ou est-ce que c'était un client ?

\- C'était voulu. A l'époque, j'étais convaincu que l'homme chez qui je vivais finirais par exiger que je couche avec lui … je ne voulais pas qu'il soit le premier.

\- C'était un homme ou une femme ?

\- Un homme … je suis gay.

Il détourna les yeux en révélant cette information. Il savait que Castiel l'avait attendue depuis le déjeuner. Il le vit sourire plus largement encore du coin de l'œil. De toute évidence, l'information le ravissait.

\- Est-ce que tu avais vu juste ? Est-ce qu'il a essayé de te violer ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'il prenait son pied en me frappant uniquement. Mais je suis parti à seize ans alors je ne peux pas en être sûr … il aurait peut-être essayé plus tard.

\- Quel âge avais-tu la première fois où tu as couché pour de l'argent ?

\- Seize ans. C'était seulement quelques jours après que je me sois fait émanciper. Je n'avais rien à manger et je vivais dans la rue. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. On a fait ça à l'arrière de sa voiture.

\- Est-ce que tu y as pris de plaisir ?

Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en revenait pas de la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Il était également choqué par le plaisir qu'il semblait prendre en entendant tout ça. C'était presque comme si l'idée que Dean ait pu se prostituer l'excitait. Il était proprement dégoutant.

\- Est-ce que je … comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Non … bien sûr que non. Je l'ai fait parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Il n'a pas pris le temps de me préparer. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Je pouvais à peine marcher quand je suis reparti.

\- Mais tu as recommencé, constata Castiel sans perdre son sourire.

\- Une nouvelle fois, parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai essayé de trouver un travail. Mais je n'avais aucun diplôme et personne ne voulait d'un gamin de seize ans qui vivait dans la rue.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé que l'un d'entre eux te force à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas faire ?

\- Tu me demandes si j'ai déjà été violé ?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à apporter. Il n'avait pas prévu que Novak l'interrogerait autant sur cette période de sa vie. Il n'avait pas songé à tous les détails. Et il n'était pas sûr à présent de ce que Castiel espérait entendre. Il finit par soupirer longuement et par baisser à nouveau les yeux.

\- Une fois … c'est arrivé une seule fois.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- C'était … il m'a paru bizarre dès le début mais il me proposait une grosse somme d'argent et contrairement aux autres, il voulait qu'on fasse ça à l'hôtel. Il m'a même promis que je pourrais garder la chambre jusqu'au lendemain. Je voulais dormir dans un lit et je voulais pouvoir prendre une douche. J'ai dit oui. Mais ensuite, il … il m'a expliqué qu'il était prêt à me payer plus encore pour me faire mal. J'ai dit non. J'ai voulu partir mais il avait fermé la porte. Il était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et je tenais à peine debout. Il n'a eu aucun mal à me plaquer sur le lit. Il a pris ce qu'il voulait prendre et puis il est parti. Il m'a laissé l'argent sur la table de nuit. Je suis resté la nuit entière dans la chambre mais je n'ai pas fermé l'œil une seule fois. Quelques jours plus tard, je me faisais arrêter. Je n'ai jamais recommencé depuis.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Novak allait réagir à cette histoire. Il espérait que cela ne lui ferait pas prendre la fuite.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de le retrouver ensuite ?

La question surprit Dean. Il ne voyait pas ce que Castiel cherchait à entendre en la lui posant.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais tenté de retrouver l'homme qui m'avait violé ?

\- Pour le lui faire payer.

Ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Est-ce que tu as son nom au moins ?

Cette fois, Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel. Il ne souriait plus et semblait au contraire en colère. Dean espérait sincèrement que cette rage n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il espérait ne pas tout avoir gâché en inventant cette histoire.

\- Non, il ne me l'a pas donné. Ils ne le donnaient jamais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais le connaitre. J'aimerais pouvoir le transmettre à mes amis à l'extérieur pour qu'ils le retrouvent et qu'ils lui fassent payer ce qu'il t'a fait.

\- Tu … pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

\- Je déteste l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu abuser de toi quand tu étais trop fragile pour te défendre. Je déteste l'idée qu'un homme se soit servi de toi.

\- Tu veux dire un autre homme que toi ?

Castiel lui saisit le poignet et le serra entre ses doigts avec force. Dean grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas abuser de toi Dean. Je suis intéressé. Si tu l'es toi aussi alors je me ferais un plaisir de coucher avec toi. Mais je ne le ferais pas contre ton gré.

\- Je … désolé … je ne voulais pas sous-entendre … tu me fais mal.

Castiel lui relâcha le bras avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque. Il l'attira à lui jusqu'à pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

\- Si tu me dis « oui » Dean, je saurais t'apporter du plaisir. Je saurais te prouver qu'il est possible de coucher avec un homme et de prendre son pied. Je te traiterais avec respect et je te protègerais. Si tu me dis « oui », tu m'appartiendras et personne ne posera plus la main sur toi ici.

\- Et si je te dis « non » ?

\- Si tu me dis « non », je garderais tout de même un œil sur toi mais je ne pourrais pas être là à chaque seconde. Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu seras en sécurité.

Dean pouvait sentir le souffle de Castiel contre son oreille. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre pour paraître affecté par la sensation. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop facile mais il ne voulait pas non plus sembler totalement inaccessible et désintéressé. Il risquait de lasser Castiel et de perdre toute chance de finir dans son lit.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te propose. Ce ne serait que du sexe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à … je n'ai rien fait depuis longtemps et … tu me fais peur.

\- Tu as toutes les raisons d'avoir peur de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu comprendras vite que tu n'as rien à craindre mais c'est trop tôt. Je saurais me montrer patient. Il te suffit de me dire « oui » et tu n'auras plus rien à craindre des autres.

\- Et si je ne suis jamais prêt à te donner ce que tu attends ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu finiras par me supplier …

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Parce que j'ai de l'expérience et que je sais que tous les hommes … même les plus récalcitrants … finissent par succomber.

Dean tourna le visage dans sa direction. D'aussi prêt, il pouvait voir tous les détails de celui de Castiel. Il avait les yeux incroyablement bleus. La couleur semblait presque irréelle.

\- Alors Dean ? Quelle est ta réponse ?

Dean attendit quelques secondes en faisant mine de réfléchir. De peser le pour et le contre. Il finit par fermer les yeux pour échapper au regard de Castiel.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Oui ? répéta Castiel.

\- Oui. Tu l'as dit toi-même … je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne suis pas convaincu que je peux te faire confiance … je ne sais pas si tu ne finiras pas par me forcer à te donner ce que tu veux mais je … je préfère avoir un ennemi identifié qu'une dizaine qui seront à même de me prendre par surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Dean.

\- J'espère réussir à le croire.

Castiel l'attira alors à lui et Dean n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'enfuir son visage dans son cou. Il savait qu'il avait remporté une première victoire. Il avait tout de même la sensation d'avoir également signé son arrêt de mort. Il était évident que Castiel était extrêmement dangereux. Et qu'il était capable de tout. Mais Dean était venu ici en le sachant. Il avait accepté cette mission en connaissant les risques. Il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur.

\- Maintenant que tu es à moi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu as fait le bon choix.

Dean n'aimait pas la façon dont Castiel parlait de lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui « appartenir ». Il était une personne et pas un objet qu'on pouvait posséder à sa guise. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait penser le contraire. Comment Castiel pouvait imaginer que ses paroles étaient même un tant soit peu réconfortantes ?

\- Je ne suis pas un objet, protesta-t-il.

Castiel ricana alors, visiblement amusé.

\- A l'extérieur sans doute pas. Mais ici, les choses sont différentes. Ici, tu n'es plus un être humain. Tu es une chose que les détenus veulent posséder. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un objet sexuel à leurs yeux. Une sorte de poupée gonflable. Pour moi, tu pourras devenir beaucoup plus.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Dean en prenant un ton faussement optimiste.

\- Je ne mens jamais Dean.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que Castiel le relâche maintenant qu'il avait obtenu sa réponse mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire. Il cherchait sans doute à faire passer un message à tous ceux qui les observaient. Il leur démontrait qu'il avait gagné et que Dean était effectivement à lui. Le fait que le jeune homme ne se débatte pas ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.

\- Comment feras-tu pour que personne ne me touche quand nous ne serons pas ensemble ? Je ne doute pas de ton influence ici mais je … on ne pourra pas être collé l'un à l'autre constamment. La nuit, je serais dans une cellule avec quelqu'un d'autre et rien ne me garantit qu'il ne tentera pas quelque chose.

\- J'y ai déjà pensé et j'ai fait le nécessaire. Tu dormiras dans ma cellule à partir de ce soir. Je ferais en sorte que l'un de mes amis puissent toujours garder un œil sur toi. Tu ne seras jamais réellement seul.

Dean n'était pas surpris que Castiel ait déjà pris des dispositions dans ce sens. Il avait même espéré qu'il aurait pris les devants. Il avait sans doute su dès leur première rencontre que Dean lui donnerait son accord pour devenir sa chose. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il ne doutait pas de lui.

\- Je devrais probablement être terrifié en t'entendant dire ça … je devrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et demander à ce qu'on me transfère dans un autre bloc pour pouvoir te fuir.

\- Et pourtant tu es là, constata Castiel.

\- Sans doute que je ne suis pas aussi sain d'esprit que je le clame.

\- Ou peut être que tu n'es pas aussi insensible à mon charme que tu veux le croire.

\- Peut-être, admit Dean.

Castiel lui attrapa alors à nouveau le cou pour le faire reculer. Il étudia longuement son visage, son regard s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur sa bouche entrouverte. Dean savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Pour renforcer l'image qu'il avait sans nul doute déjà dans sa tête, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Les pupilles de Castiel se dilatèrent sensiblement. Pendant une seconde, Dean fut convaincu qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il finit par reculer après quelques instants. Il avait encore du contrôle sur ses envies. Cela changerait sans doute rapidement. Car Dean ne croyait pas une seule seconde que Castiel saurait se montrer patient. Il savait qu'à terme, il le forcerait à lui donner ce qu'il attendait de lui. Heureusement, Dean avait tout à fait l'intention de céder à ses avances. Il devait juste le faire patienter encore un peu. Pour être le plus crédible possible.

\- Il n'y a aucune honte à être attiré par quelqu'un Dean. Je ne suis pas gêné de t'avouer que j'ai très envie de toi. Tu ne devrais pas être mal à l'aise à l'idée que cela soit réciproque. C'est tout à fait naturel. Tu es un homme gay face à un homme séduisant et intéressé. Il est normal que tu songes à céder à la tentation.

\- Si tu n'étais pas un prisonnier dangereux, je n'aurais pas honte d'être attiré par toi. A l'extérieur, si tu étais quelqu'un de normal, j'aurais sans doute tenté ma chance. Mais … tu es quelqu'un de violent. Et n'importe qui de sain d'esprit serait déjà loin.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier Dean. Je ne suis pas un violeur. Je suis peut-être violent mais je peux te garantir que cette violence ne sera jamais dirigée contre toi.

Dean n'était pas surpris de voir avec quel aplomb Castiel pouvait mentir. S'il n'en avait pas été capable, il aurait déjà été emprisonné pour ses très nombreux crimes.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir … je n'ai pas envie de me poser plus de questions inutiles. Je t'ai déjà dit « oui ». Je ne vois pas ce qu'en parler pendant des heures changeraient à la situation. Je veux survivre à cet emprisonnement. Je veux sortir d'ici et reconstruire ma vie. Si cela impose que je passe tout mon temps avec toi, alors je suis prêt à le faire. J'ai accepté bien pire par le passé.

\- Tu es un battant Dean. C'est aussi ce qui m'a attiré chez toi. Il est évident que tu as vécu l'enfer par le passé et le fait que tu sois encore là prouve à quel point tu es fort quand tu as besoin. Je suis convaincu que tu auras un avenir brillant. Je te vois accomplir de grandes choses.

Dean n'était pas sûr de ce que Castiel entendait par là mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il avait réussi à se montrer suffisamment convaincant dans son rôle. Il espérait maintenant ne pas tout gâcher. Le plus dure commençait.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander de t'appeler Maître ou Monsieur ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te demanderais ça ?

\- Tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un qui prend son pied en ayant la preuve du pouvoir qu'il a sur les autres.

\- Tu n'as pas tort sur ce point. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de titres pour savoir exactement le pouvoir que j'ai sur les gens. Tu pourras m'appeler Castiel.

\- D'accord … Castiel.

Ce dernier sourit largement avant de se lever du banc. Il attrapa Dean par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à grille où un garde surveillait les détenus. Le jeune agent sentit le regard de plusieurs hommes les suivre. Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel ne se trompait pas et que personne n'oserait le toucher à présent. Il se promit pourtant d'être sur ses gardes jusqu'à sa sortie. Il jouait peut-être le rôle de quelqu'un de vulnérable mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne le serait jamais. Castiel avait vu juste sur au moins un point. Dean était un battant. Et s'il le devait, il le prouverait sans hésiter à quiconque en doutait.


	4. Envie

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 4. Dean et Castiel partagent enfin la même cellule !**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Merci pour vos compliments et vos encouragements. Vous me donner la motivation pour continuer à écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The Pretender de Foo Fighters**

 **Chapitre 4 : Envie**

 _« L'envie, ce vice contraire à tout amour »_

 _Sébastien Lapaque_

Castiel était en colère. Pire encore, il était fou de rage. Et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose quand on avait tendance à passer cette colère sur les autres. Il avait demandé expressément à ce que ses « amis » bousculent Dean pour le contraindre à accepter l'aide de Castiel. Il avait exigé que personne ne le touche. Que personne ne laisse de trace sur lui. Il voulait que les marques qui apparaîtraient ensuite sur le corps du jeune homme lui appartiennent.

On ne l'avait pas écouté. L'homme chargé de remplir ce contrat avait fait du zèle. Il avait posé ses mains sur Dean. Il l'avait touché. Et un autre avait osé le menacer d'un couteau, entaillant sa peau parfaite avec la lame. Il avait fait couler le sang et il allait le payer cher.

Castiel ne pardonnait pas. Il se souvenait de tout et obtenait vengeance tôt ou tard. Ces deux hommes mourraient. Il se fichait que cela crée ensuite des tensions avec ces alliés. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on ne suive pas ses ordres à la lettre. Cela serait un message adressé à tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui. Soit on faisait exactement ce qu'il demandait soit on le payait de sa vie.

Castiel ordonna à Gabriel de faire le nécessaire. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son bras droit. Il avait pris une décision et tout le monde avait intérêt à l'écouter.

Il avait observé Dean de loin avant que Carlos ne l'aborde. Il l'avait admiré sans se cacher. Jamais avant il n'avait été autant attiré par un autre homme. Jamais avant il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un. C'était étrange et déroutant. Mais c'était également une motivation supplémentaire pour avoir le jeune homme dans son lit aussi rapidement que possible.

Dean avait fait mine de soulever des haltères pour passer le temps. Mais il était évident qu'il était occupé à surveiller les alentours et les autres détenus. Il était probablement terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne l'aborder.

Carlos l'avait ensuite approché et durant les premières minutes, tout s'était déroulé selon leur plan. Dean avait tenté de le repousser par les mots. Il avait essayé de prendre la fuite. Et c'était là que tout avait basculé. Carlos l'avait forcé à rester puis ses amis s'étaient mis autour de lui pour que personne ne voit ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Personne n'était intervenu. Castiel avait attendu, espérant qu'il ne se passerait rien de sérieux. Puis il avait vu le couteau. Il avait entendu Dean supplier. Il était passé aussitôt à l'action.

Quand le jeune homme avait accouru à sa hauteur, il l'avait aussitôt attiré contre lui pour que tout le monde sache qu'il lui appartenait. Il l'avait conduit à l'écart et avait étudié ses blessures. Elles ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices mais les marques seraient visibles pendant encore quelques jours. Cela rendait Castiel fou de rage. Il s'était toutefois forcé à garder son calme devant le jeune homme pour ne pas l'effrayer plus encore. Il avait parlé avec lui et en avait profité pour en apprendre plus sur lui. L'entendre lui raconter comment il avait été violé n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère. Il s'était promis de retrouver l'homme qui lui avait fait subir ces horreurs et de le tuer aussi.

Puis Dean avait dit « oui ». Il avait donné son accord pour que Castiel le protège et il n'avait pas nié qu'il le trouvait attirant. Castiel l'avait tenu proche de lui, inhalant son parfum enivrant et observant les traits de son visage. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. De le prendre ensuite sur ce banc pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Mais il savait qu'agir ainsi reviendrait à perdre Dean pour de bon. Le sexe en lui-même serait très certainement agréable. Mais Castiel était également attiré par l'esprit et la force qui émanait de Dean. Il le voulait consentant. Il le voulait tel qu'il était maintenant. Il refusait de n'avoir face à lui que le fantôme du jeune homme. Il allait donc devoir prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Dean cède enfin à ses avances. En attendant, il aurait déjà le loisir de l'avoir dans sa cellule. C'était mieux que rien.

Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement. Castiel dut se séparer de Dean quelques heures avant de pouvoir le rejoindre ensuite pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent en silence. Il était évident que le jeune homme était nerveux. Sans doute à l'idée de passer la nuit dans la même cellule que Castiel. Mais ce dernier ne tenterait rien. Du moins pas si Dean ne le souhaitait pas. Et il ne semblait pas prêt à s'offrir à lui. Il était encore bien trop apeuré et méfiant.

Quand les gardes les raccompagnèrent à leur cellule, Dean tremblait. Il regardait autour de lui et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une proie dans le viseur d'un chasseur. Une proie qui savait que la mort était proche mais qui souhaitait tout de même regarder son bourreau dans les yeux une dernière fois. C'était incroyable. C'était magnifique.

Castiel attendit que la porte de la cellule soit fermée et le garde loin pour indiquer les lits à Dean du menton.

\- Je dors sur celui du haut. Tu peux prendre celui du bas. Ou tu peux dormir avec moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit du bas. Sa réponse était claire. Il n'était de toute évidence pas prêt à partager le lit de Castiel. Ce dernier ravala sa frustration et retira son tee shirt. Il le posa sur une chaise avant de faire face à Dean à nouveau.

Il était étrange pour lui de partager sa cellule avec quelqu'un. Jusque-là, il avait obtenu d'être seul. Il détestait partager son espace avec un autre. Il vivait seul et il refusait de changer ses habitudes maintenant qu'il était en prison. Il était toutefois prêt à revoir sa position pour Dean. Il le voulait aussi proche de lui que possible. Il voulait pouvoir le surveiller et l'admirer.

\- Tu comptes rester assis sur ce lit toute la nuit ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de dormir ?

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Dean était visiblement épuisé. C'était normal après la journée qu'il avait eue. Mais il était trop stressé pour s'endormir. Il avait sans doute peur que Castiel tente quelque chose dès qu'il aurait les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Castiel pouvait le comprendre.

Il s'approcha de Dean et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il était torse nu mais il n'était pas pudique. Il savait qu'il avait un corps parfait. Il voulait également tenter Dean pour voir comment il réagirait. Il ne manqua pas le coup d'œil furtif du jeune homme sur son torse. Il sourit.

\- Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Ce n'est que le premier jour. Et après ce que tu as vécu, il est évident que tu dois être épuisé. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un enfant et déshabille-toi.

Dean croisa aussitôt ses bras sur son torse. Il n'avait visiblement pas interprété les propos de Castiel correctement.

\- Je croyais que tu ne tenterais rien … pas tant que je ne serais pas prêt.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Mais tu ne vas pas dormir tout habillé. Et puis je veux vérifier que tes plaies ne risquent pas de s'infecter.

\- Je vais bien et de toute façon, j'ai … j'ai un peu froid.

Castiel était tout à fait prêt à laisser du temps à Dean pour accepter ses avances. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on le défie pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. S'il aimait ce feu qui animait Dean depuis son arrivée, il ne supportait pas pour autant qu'il lui manque ainsi de respect.

\- La cellule est chauffée, assura-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de protester ou d'inventer un nouveau mensonge. Il le saisit par le bras et le força à se lever. Il était plus fort que lui et il n'eut aucune difficulté à le remettre debout. Dean tenta de se débattre mais Castiel était suffisamment entraîné pour ne pas se laisser surprendre. Il plaqua les bras de Dean contre son corps et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Déshabille-toi. Je ne le répèterais pas une nouvelle fois.

Dean tremblait à nouveau. Castiel savait qu'il lui faisait peur. Mais il s'en fichait. A cet instant précis, il avait bien trop envie de voir Dean à moitié nu pour se soucier de ce que le jeune homme en pensait. Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que Dean n'allait pas se débattre à nouveau avant de le relâcher. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas reculer. Ses jambes étaient collées contre le lit derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir sur le côté. Castiel était pratiquement collé à lui.

\- Je suppose que tu ne te retourneras pas si je te le demande, souffla finalement Dean.

Castiel ne répondit pas parce que la question était stupide. Il était impossible de se montrer pudique en prison. Ils partageaient leurs douches avec les autres détenus. Ils utilisaient les toilettes devant leur compagnon de cellule. Dean allait devoir s'y habituer. De surcroît, au vu de son passé, il était évident qu'il avait dû se trouver nu devant tout un tas d'étranger. Il ne voyait pas ce qui était différent à le faire devant lui.

Dean hésita une seconde mais finit par retirer son tee-shirt. Castiel prit son temps pour observer son torse. Il ne chercha pas à s'en cacher. Dean savait qu'il était attiré par lui. Il n'était pas gêné de l'admirer ouvertement.

Dean était musclé. Ses pectoraux étaient dessinés finement et son ventre était plat. Il n'avait pas une musculature impressionnante mais il avait une force indéniable. Ses épaules étaient couvertes de tâches de rousseur. Il était totalement imberbe. Castiel observa ensuite ses bras. Ils étaient visiblement puissants. Il était évident que ses muscles n'étaient pas le fruit d'un travail avec des poids ou des haltères. Il avait développé cette musculature jour après jour sans avoir à fournir d'efforts particuliers. Il avait le corps d'un homme en bonne santé qui faisait probablement attention à rester en forme sans chercher à forcer les choses. Il était tout ce que Castiel aimait. Tout ce qu'il désirait. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le pantalon du jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai dit déshabille toi, répéta-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas me mettre nu devant toi, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ce n'était pas dû à l'excitation mais bel et bien à une certaine angoisse et à une gêne évidente.

\- Tu peux garder ton caleçon. Mais tu vas retirer ce pantalon.

Il aurait nettement préféré que Dean se déshabille entièrement. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait qu'effrayer plus encore le jeune homme. Il devrait se contenter de le voir presque nu. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

\- Tu promets de ne rien tenter ?

\- Dean, ma patience a des limites.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement puis déboutonna son pantalon. Il le laissa tomber le long de ses jambes arquées puis retira ses chaussures pour l'enlever. Il le jeta dans un coin de la cellule du pied avant de croiser ses bras et de poser ses mains sur son entrejambe. Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait toutefois aucune raison de l'être. Son corps était une œuvre d'art. Castiel était presque sûr qu'un photographe ou un artiste quelconque aurait été intéressé pour se servir de lui comme modèle. Il avait des cuisses musclées. Et ce qu'il avait entraperçu de son entrejambe avant qu'il ne la couvre laissait à penser qu'il était plutôt bien fourni dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, il aurait pu en avoir le cœur net en lui faisant retirer son caleçon. Il dut résister à l'envie de l'y contraindre.

\- Tourne-toi, exigea t-il à la place.

Dean sembla hésiter à nouveau mais fit tout de même ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il avait probablement compris que refuser ne lui apporterait rien de bon. C'était un signe positif. Il semblait enfin avoir saisi l'importance de suivre les ordres. Il était toujours méfiant et défiant. Mais il était également raisonnable et suffisamment malin pour savoir quand se taire. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait survécu jusque-là.

Une fois qu'il lui tourna le dos, Castiel prit son temps pour l'observer à nouveau. Il y avait également des tâches de rousseur entre ses omoplates et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elles fascinaient Castiel et il avait envie de tenter de les relier entre elles du bout de la langue. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de regarder. Il laissa ses yeux descendre jusqu'aux fesses du jeune homme. Elles étaient elles aussi parfaites. Musclées et rondes. Castiel pouvait facilement s'imaginer allant et venant entre elles. Les écartant pour avoir un meilleur accès. Les serrer dans ses mains. Les frapper peut-être un peu si Dean ne se montrait pas totalement obéissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel par-dessus son épaule.

Ce dernier lui saisit la nuque pour le forcer à tourner la tête à nouveau et à regarder droit devant lui. Dean se laissa faire sans résister.

\- Je t'admire… Tu devrais être flatté. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent. Mais je dois reconnaître que ton corps est fascinant.

\- Euh … merci, souffla Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel sourit alors avant de se baisser à nouveau. Il observa la blessure que le couteau avait provoqué dans le bas du dos du jeune homme. C'était une égratignure superficielle. Elle ne saignait plus. Elle disparaitrait bientôt. Mais elle était insupportable à regarder. Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau.

\- Je peux te promettre que ce salopard va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, jura t-il.

\- Castiel, non. Ce n'est rien. Inutile de faire quelque chose de stupide pour une égratignure.

\- C'est une question de principe Dean. Cet homme t'a blessé et il va le payer.

\- Tu ne vas pas le tuer … Castiel, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire ce que je dois faire ? Dois-je te demander l'autorisation à l'avenir avant de faire quelque chose ?

Dean se tourna alors et Castiel leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le sentir frissonner à nouveau.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je … si tu te fais prendre, tu seras conduit en isolement et je sais que je serais celui qui en payera les conséquences. Tu m'as promis de me protéger. Tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu es enfermé loin de moi.

Castiel se redressa alors et vint se coller contre le jeune homme. Le contact de leurs deux torses nus le fit frissonner à son tour. Il avait tellement envie qu'il eût du mal à résister. La peau de Dean était douce et chaude. Son odeur emplissait ses narines. Il aurait dû reculer mais il en était incapable.

\- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, je suis inquiet pour moi. Je ne veux pas payer les conséquences de tes erreurs.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par la nuque.

\- Je ne commets jamais d'erreurs Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait m'amener à être séparé de toi. J'ai suffisamment d'alliés ici pour que le travail soit fait sans que j'aie à m'en mêler.

C'était vrai. Castiel ne ferait rien lui-même. Il tenait à rester à l'écart des ennuis. Mais il ordonnerait à un de ses alliés de faire le travail pour lui. Pas Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas mettre son bras droit en danger. Pas Rafael non plus. Il était presque convaincu qu'il refuserait. Il le demanderait sans doute à un des membres d'un gang rival à celui des hispaniques. Personne ne se douterait alors que l'ordre émanait de lui.

\- Ne le tue pas, murmura Dean.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme insistait. Bien sûr, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Juste un petit délinquant qui avait agi en désespoir de cause. Il n'avait sans doute jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais cet homme avait manqué de le violer. Il avait manqué de le poignarder. Il aurait dû être furieux. Il aurait dû demander à ce qu'on le tue pour lui. Sa réaction surprenait Castiel. Mais c'était souvent le cas quand les gens choisissaient de ne pas se venger pour ce qu'on leur faisait subir. Quand ils s'en tenaient à la morale commune. Quand ils s'en remettaient à la justice.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu tiens à lui ? Est-ce que tu as envie qu'il tente de te faire du mal à nouveau ?

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il avait l'air furieux que Castiel puisse le suggérer. Mais il savait se contrôler. Il avait visiblement appris à maitriser ses émotions pour éviter les ennuis. C'était une qualité de plus que Castiel admirait chez lui.

\- Je me fiche de lui. Je me fiche qu'il meurt ou non. Mais je refuse qu'il soit tué par ma faute. Je refuse d'être mêlé à un meurtre. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je suis. S'il te plait Castiel … je t'en supplie. Laisse tomber.

Castiel aimait entendre Dean le supplier. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait préféré que le jeune homme prononce ces mêmes mots pour le supplier de le laisser jouir. Mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite ta clémence ? Dean, après ce qu'il t'a fait, la mort est un châtiment presque trop doux.

\- Il n'est pas question de clémence ou de pardon. Je le déteste et s'il venait à mourir demain, je ne le pleurerais sans doute pas. Je serais peut-être même soulagé. Mais je refuse qu'il meure par ma faute. Je ne veux pas ressortir de cette prison avec ça sur la conscience.

La conscience était un concept que Castiel avait du mal à saisir. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la sienne. Sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Il avait juste quelques principes auxquels il se tenait. Si quelqu'un lui désobéissait ou tentait quelque chose contre lui, il le tuait pour éliminer la menace et faire passer un message. Il ne tuait pas ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Il ne tuait pas d'innocents.

\- Tu es une créature énigmatique Dean. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes.

\- Peut être que le fait d'avoir une conscience est un mystère pour toi mais c'est pourtant comme ça que la majorité des gens fonctionnent. Et cela explique sans doute que tu sois en prison.

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu dis de moi Dean, le menaça Castiel.

Il n'aimait pas que Dean l'insulte. Il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il serra sa nuque un peu pus fortement en guise d'avertissement. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine mais ne dit rien.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es en prison toi aussi.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je n'aurais jamais tiré sur l'homme à la station-service. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit même si j'estime qu'il le mérite. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

\- Il m'a défié Dean. Il doit le payer. Si je ne fais rien, il recommencera. Je connais les hommes comme lui. Ils ne comprennent que les actes.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris par les propos de Castiel.

\- Comment ça, il t'a défié ?

Castiel réalisa alors son erreur. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Dean qu'il avait demandé à ces hommes de le bousculer pour le convaincre de le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler son plan. Il risquait de perdre le jeune homme et d'avoir ensuite à recourir à ses méthodes plus drastiques.

\- Tu es à moi, se contenta t-il de dire.

\- Comment pouvait-il le savoir hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était écrit sur mon front.

\- Il aurait dû le savoir.

\- Il est évident qu'il est limité intellectuellement parlant. Il n'a certainement pas su lire les signes que tu lui envoyais.

\- J'aurais peut-être pu me montrer plus clair. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas ignorer la provocation.

Dean sembla alors résigné. Castiel se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Il recula ensuite et lui sourit.

\- N'y pense plus. Il est inutile de t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- De toute façon, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je pense que tout le monde sait maintenant que tu es hors limite. S'il le faut, je le leur ferais comprendre à nouveau. Je pourrais poser ma marque sur toi si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Je ne me ferais pas tatouer ton nom sur le front si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

\- C'est une idée amusante mais si mon nom devait être inscrit quelque part sur toi, je ne choisirais pas ton front. Et je ne parlais pas de ça de toute façon. Je parlais d'un autre genre de marques … que je pourrais peut-être laisser sur ton cou.

Dean se tendit alors et Castiel sut que sa proposition l'effrayait. Mas maintenant qu'elle était installée dans son esprit, il doutait de pouvoir s'en défaire. Il allait marquer Dean pour que demain personne ne puisse encore douter de la personne à qui il appartenait. Il apposerait un suçon dans son cou. Le jeune homme n'avait pas son mot à dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel pouvait deviner la lutte qui avait lieu au sein du jeune homme. Sa raison lui criait sans doute de ne pas protester, de faire ce que Castiel voulait pour ne pas risquer de l'énerver quand son cœur lui répétait qu'l n'en avait pas envie. Que l'idée même lui donnait la nausée. Castiel choisit de ne pas l'inciter à répondre immédiatement. Il savait que sa réponse ne changerait rien mais il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait voir ce qu'il déciderait.

\- Je pense que c'est inutile puisqu'il est évident que ton message est passé. Je pense que je n'ai pas envie de porter ta marque parce que je sais ce que ça fera de moi aux yeux des autres. Je sais ce qu'ils imagineront en me voyant demain. Je sais qu'ils m'insulteront probablement. Mais paradoxalement, je pense également que ce serait une sécurité de plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Si je te laissais le choix … si je te disais que je suivrais ta décision, est-ce que tu me laisserais faire ?

\- Pourquoi en discuter puisqu'on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Parce que je suis curieux.

Dean déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je te dirais de le faire.

Castiel fut surpris par cette réponse. Il s'était réellement attendu à ce que Dean lui dise qu'il aurait refusé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait motivé sa décision. Il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Dean.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu as toutes les raisons de me dire non. Et je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. C'est évident.

Dean soupira avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure durant de longues secondes. Il agissait ainsi par nervosité. Castiel le nota dans un coin de sa tête. Il était important qu'il apprenne à comprendre chacun des gestes de Dean, chacune de ses réactions. Cela lui serait utile dans l'avenir.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie non. Mais je sais que toi oui. Et je sais qu'il est plus raisonnable pour moi de te donner ce que tu veux dans la mesure de ce dont je suis capable. Si je te dis « non », je m'expose à ta colère. Je n'en ai pas envie.

C'était une réponse raisonnable. Une réponse sensée et une décision logique. Elle ne plaisait toutefois pas à Castiel. Du moins pas complètement. D'un côté, il était soulagé de voir que le jeune homme savait se montrer raisonnable et conciliant. Mais d'un autre, il aurait aimé que ce geste représente quelque chose de plus pour lui qu'une simple mesure de sécurité. Il allait devoir attendre pour que Dean change d'état d'esprit.

\- Allonge-toi sur le lit, ordonna-t-il finalement.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean semblait avoir envie de protester. Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il fit ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il s'allongea sur le dos au milieu du lit minuscule et se força à garder ses bras le long de son corps. Il avait les poings serrés et le visage pâle. Castiel le dévora des yeux une seconde. Dean était encore plus magnifique dans cette position. Il y avait toujours cette défiance dans son regard. Cette flamme qui brillait et que Castiel ne voulait surtout pas éteindre. Il se faisait violence et cela allait sans doute à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait.

\- Ta soumission est délicieuse, souffla-t-il.

\- Je ne me soumets pas … je ne me soumettrais jamais à personne. Ni à toi ni à un autre détenu. Cette décision, je la prends par moi-même.

Castiel sourit, fasciné. Il monta ensuite à genoux sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de Dean.

\- Ecarte les jambes, ordonna-t-il.

Dean s'exécuta sans protester et Castiel put aussitôt prendre place entre ses cuisses. Il laissa ses hanches frôler celles de Dean. Il supporta une partie de son poids sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas reposer entièrement sur le jeune homme. Leurs entrejambes se touchaient mais la barrière des tissus évitait pour le moment à Castiel de réagir trop violemment à ce contact.

Il observa le cou de Dean durant de longues secondes en quête du meilleur endroit où laisser sa marque. Il avait besoin qu'elle se voie malgré son tee shirt. Il avait besoin que tout le monde puisse l'apercevoir au premier coup d'œil. Il choisit donc de poser ses lèvres juste sous l'oreille du jeune homme. Il savoura une seconde le goût de sa peau avant de sucer la peau entre ses lèvres.

Il sentit Dean se tendre. Le jeune homme tenta d'arquer le dos mais le poids de Castiel l'en empêchait. Il laissa échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement. Castiel n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il était presque sûr que Dean ressentait du plaisir à cet instant précis. C'était incroyable. Il allait prendre tellement de plaisir avec Dean dans l'avenir. Il continua d'appliquer de la pression dans le cou du jeune homme durant quelques secondes avant de le relâcher. Il releva ensuite la tête et observa la marque qui était déjà visible dans son cou. La peau était rouge et légèrement enflée. Il y aurait un bleu le lendemain. Satisfait, Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean. Il avait la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Il respirait trop vite et trop fort.

\- Tu es tellement expressif … j'ose à peine imaginer comment tu réagirais quand je t'embrasserais à d'autres endroits.

Castiel, souffla Dean sans rouvrir les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ce n'était pas son genre de demander. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de prendre. Mais Dean était un mystère pour lui. Une véritable énigme qu'il avait du mal à percer. Il avait besoin de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

Dean ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas prêt à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel aurait pu insister mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se contenta de remuer sensiblement ses hanches pour appliquer de la pression sur le sexe de Dean. Il le sentit réagir doucement. Il sourit.

\- Si tu en as envie, il te suffit de me le dire, souffla-t-il.

\- Castiel, répéta Dean.

Ce n'était ni un « oui » ni un « non ». Castiel avait besoin d'une réponse un peu plus claire. Il continua donc de remuer les hanches pour voir jusqu'où Dean le laisserait aller. Il sentit son propre sexe se réveiller doucement et commencer à presser contre le tissu de son caleçon. Il avait envie de s'en débarrasser. Il avait envie d'un contact peau contre peau. Mais il ne ferait rien sans l'accord de Dean. Sans son feu vert.

\- Il est évident que ton corps a pris sa décision Dean.

\- Castiel, non.

Dean rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Castiel. Ils s'observèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes.

\- S'il te plait, tu as promis, murmura Dean.

Castiel arrêta alors de bouger. Il ne se releva toutefois pas pour autant. Il n'en avait pas encore tout à fait fini avec Dean.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'ai marqué et j'irais me coucher sans insister.

\- Tu me fais du chantage ? Je croyais que tu étais un homme de paroles.

\- Je le suis mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en souvenir quand tu es ainsi couché sous moi, ton magnifique corps exposé à mon regard … quand tu portes ma marque sur ton cou. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose … juste une réponse honnête.

\- Du plaisir … j'ai ressenti du plaisir, admit alors Dean.

Castiel sourit de plus belle en se redressant. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Dean et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi me demander d'arrêter alors ? l'interrogea Castiel.

Dean ricana en dévisageant Castiel avec colère.

\- Parce que ça ne veut strictement rien dire. C'est une réaction physique à une stimulation de nature sexuelle. Rien de plus. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux aller plus loin. Juste que la sensation était agréable sur un plan physique. Point final.

\- C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand tu as joui avec l'homme qui t'a violé ?

Dean écarquilla alors les yeux, visiblement surpris que Castiel ose lui poser une telle question. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin. Il savait qu'il l'avait énervé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir si Dean le classait dans la même catégorie que l'homme qui l'avait violé. Il avait besoin de le savoir pour la suite.

Il fut surpris quand Dean se redressa brusquement. Pendant une seconde, il crut que le jeune homme allait le frapper. Il ne recula toutefois pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait peur. Dean le foudroya du regard et Castiel devina aussitôt les larmes contenues qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Il avait réellement blessé le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas nécessairement ce qu'il avait cherché mais il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans la réaction de Dean. Quelque chose de profondément viscérale. Il cherchait à retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Castiel trouvait que les larmes enlaidissaient même le plus parfait des visages. Mais chez Dean, cela ne faisait que renforcer la délicatesse de ses traits.

\- Comment peux tu oser me poser une telle question ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? demanda finalement Dean.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je suis quelqu'un de curieux. Et je me demande juste si cette explication est celle que tu te répètes jour après jour pour justifier les réactions que tu as eu avec tous ces hommes qui ont abusé de toi par le passé. Si tu me mets dans la même catégorie qu'eux … si je ne suis rien de plus qu'un client de plus sur une liste déjà longue.

\- Tu es un monstre et tu es répugnant. Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas joui le jour où j'ai été violé. Je n'ai même pas eu d'érection. Ce n'était pas son objectif. Il se fichait de mon plaisir. Mais il m'est effectivement arrivé d'atteindre l'orgasme avec certains de mes clients. Et oui … oui, je me suis toujours dit que c'état une réaction physique normale qui ne signifiait pas pour autant que j'avais envie de toutes ces choses qu'ils me faisaient subir.

\- Donc tu me ressors la même excuse parce que tu penses que je suis comme eux.

\- Tu es pire … eux ils me payaient.

Castiel sentit aussitôt la rage l'envahir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dean réagisse ainsi et tienne de tels propos. Il attrapa Dean par les épaules et le força à s'allonger à nouveau. Le jeune homme ne résista pas, visiblement terrifié par la réaction de Castiel. Il n'avait sans nul doute pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il était évident que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Pas maintenant qu'il avait vu l'effet que cela avait sur Castiel.

\- C'est donc ça le problème Dean ? Tu es nostalgique de cette époque ? Tu as envie de recommencer ? Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Ici, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Personne ne paiera pour quelque chose qu'ils peuvent prendre à leur guise.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes et elles roulaient à présent sur ses joues. Castiel se baissa pour en attraper une du bout de la langue. Il se redressa ensuite et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean.

\- Que ce soit absolument clair entre nous … je suis prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses de toi … je suis prêt à tolérer que tu me répondes et que tu exprimes tes opinions mais je n'accepte pas que tu me manques de respect. Je te l'ai déjà dit et c'est la dernière fois que je le ferais … j'espère que le message sera passé cette fois. Si je te pose une question et qu'elle ne te plait pas, tu peux me le dire … mais tu le ferais calmement et sans m'insulter comme tu viens de le faire à l'instant. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- C'est clair, répondit aussitôt Dean sans hésiter.

Il avait compris. Castiel n'avait pas besoin d'insister. Il allait oublier cet écart de conduite pour cette fois. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas deux fois. Il se remit à genoux et reposa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Il les remonta doucement jusqu'à ce que ses doigts glissent sous le tissu de son caleçon.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes clients. Je ne suis pas non plus l'homme qui t'a violé. Ne t'avise pas de me comparer à nouveau avec eux. Sans quoi je serais obligé d'adapter ma conduite à la leur et de te faire subir les mêmes choses. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Très bien alors. On va oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et repartir de l'avant toi et moi.

Dean ne réagit pas et Castiel choisit une nouvelle fois de ne pas le forcer à parler. Il savait que le message était passé. Et il savait que le jeune homme était suffisamment intelligent et malin pour ne pas commettre la même erreur une seconde fois.

Il continua à remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de Dean jusqu'à ce que ses doigts puissent effleurer son sexe. Il était entièrement flaccide. De toute évidence, sa légère excitation s'était envolée. Castiel n'était pas surpris. Il était toutefois un peu déçu. Il avait espéré que sa démonstration de puissance et de domination aurait un effet positif sur le jeune homme. Il en avait eu une sur lui. Il était particulièrement excité. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il se tendit mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ce contact.

\- Castiel, s'il te plait … tu me fais peur, avoua-t-il finalement.

Il était difficile d'entendre les protestations de Dean. Dans son état, Castiel n'écoutait plus que ses propres désirs et ses envies.

\- S'il te plait … répéta alors Dean.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il était conscient qu'il allait trop loin. Il était sur le point de gâcher le peu de progrès qu'il avait fait jusque-là avec Dean. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Il retira doucement ses mains du caleçon de Dean et quitta ensuite le lit sans perdre une seconde de plus. S'il restait aussi proche de lui, il finirait par craquer. Il recula même jusqu'à mettre un peu de distances entre Dean et lui.

\- Merci, lança le jeune homme en roulant sur le côté.

Il tournait à présent le dos à Castiel. C'était sans doute un moyen pour lui de fuir celui qui lui faisait tant peur. Un moyen de s'isoler sans pouvoir quitter la pièce. Castiel l'observa longuement avant détourner les yeux. Il retira son pantalon et le plia soigneusement avant de le poser sur son tee shirt sur la chaise.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean qui n'avait pas bougé avant de monter sur son propre lit. Il était passé proche de la catastrophe et il en avait conscience. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur. Mais Dean était absolument irrésistible quand il se soumettait de la sorte. Il était difficile de se contenir quand cet homme si fort et si courageux baissait les armes et acceptait qu'un autre le domine aussi ouvertement. Les nerfs de Castiel avaient été mis à l'épreuve et ce n'était que le début. Il espérait que Dean ne lui résisterait pas trop longtemps. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de patience.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'installa sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta Dean en faire de même en dessous de lui. Il était soulagé de ne pas l'entendre sangloter. De toute évidence, il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il aurait réagi si le jeune homme avait continué à pleurer.

Il attendit quelques secondes dans le silence avant de choisir de le briser.

\- Dean ? appela t-il alors.

\- Quoi Castiel ?

\- Je sais que tu es terrifié à cet instant précis. Je sais que ma façon de réagir t'a fait peur. Mais tant que tu t'en tiendras à mes règles, tout se passera bien. Je peux te garantir que je ne m'énerverais pas sans raison. Je ne te toucherais plus non plus sans ta permission. Tu as ma parole.

\- D'accord Castiel.

Il était évident que sa réponse était automatique. Il n'était pas convaincu. Il ne le croyait pas. Mais il lui disait ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre par peur de l'énerver à nouveau. Castiel savait qu'il finirait par le convaincre avec le temps. Il avait juste besoin de quelques jours pour lui apprendre à lui faire confiance.

\- Bonne nuit Dean, ajouta t-il en guise de conclusion.

\- Bonne nuit Castiel.

Castiel entendit Dean tourner dans son lit puis s'immobiliser enfin. Il écouta sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus calme et plus régulière, signe qu'il s'était probablement endormi. Castiel s'autorisa alors à fermer les yeux à son tour. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèves en songeant à la marque qu'il avait laissée dans le cou du jeune homme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé ensuite mais il comptait cette marque comme une victoire. Peu importait ce que Dean avait dit de sa réaction ensuite. Il était évident qu'il avait pris du plaisir en sentant les lèvres de Castiel contre sa peau. Il avait pris du plaisir à se faire marquer de la sorte. Il l'avait même avoué. Il avait peut-être encore besoin de se trouver des excuses mais Castiel savait qu'il avait de l'effet sur lui. Il savait que Dean était attiré au moins physiquement par lui. Il l'avait regardé avec envie l'espace d'une seconde quand il avait retiré son tee shirt. Il avait besoin de temps pour l'accepter. Ce n'était sans doute pas simple pour lui. Castiel était un homme dangereux et pour quelqu'un d'innocent comme Dean, il était inenvisageable d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. Il finirait par se rendre compte qu'il en avait envie. Et il se laisserait aller. Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point.

Il laissa les images du jeune homme la tête basculée en arrière, visiblement surpris par son propre plaisir s'imposer dans son esprit. Il avait beaucoup à faire le lendemain. Il allait devoir parler à Gabriel de l'attitude de l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour faire peur à Dean. Il allait devoir trouver le meilleur moyen de le lui faire payer sans être impliqué de près ou de loin. Il avait également beaucoup à faire avec Alastair. Il y avait enfin Rafael qui risquait de poser des problèmes en constatant la présence de Dean à ses côtés. Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier pour le moment. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il trouverait une solution à chacun de ses problèmes comme toujours. C'était ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur.

Pour le moment, il allait s'accorder quelques minutes de plaisir. Il était toujours excité et Dean dormait. Il glissa donc sa main dans son caleçon et saisit son sexe. Il se concentra sur les images du jeune homme qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour jouir violemment. Il tendit alors l'oreille. Dean dormait toujours. Il était presque déçu. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme puisse constater l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Tant pis. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Castiel se tourna sur le côté et laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son incarcération, il était content d'être là. Et il le devait entièrement à Dean.


	5. Visite

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 et Sam fait son apparition.**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et à vous tous comme toujours pour votre fidélité et votre soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sign of the times de Harry Styles**

 **Chapitre 5 : Visite**

 _« Aime et ménage ton frère, car celui qui n'a pas de frère est semblable à un soldat qui va sans arme à la bataille. »_

 _Jean Étienne, Judith Forestier_

Les choses avançaient doucement mais Dean était optimiste. Il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Castiel et obtenu une place dans sa cellule. Il était à présent infiltré dans son cercle rapproché et s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de surprendre la moindre conversation, il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Il était confiant.

Il était également terrifié la majeure partie du temps. Castiel n'avait plus posé les mains sur lui depuis le premier soir. Le lendemain, il s'était contenté de le garder proche de lui et de laisser tous les autres détenus admirer la marque qu'il avait laissée dans son cou. Le bleu était conséquent et Dean savait parfaitement ce que tout le monde en pensait. Il ignora les remarques insultantes et les sous-entendus vulgaires. Il était là pour remplir sa mission et il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour y parvenir.

Le deuxième soir, Castiel avait regardé ses blessures à nouveau. Mais puisqu'elles semblaient cicatriser normalement, il n'insista pas et rejoignit ensuite son lit. Dean l'entendit se masturber ensuite sous les couvertures et fit mine de dormir pour que Castiel ne s'en rende pas compte. Il aurait pu être flatté par son attirance flagrante. Mais elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle l'angoissait. Parce qu'il était convaincu que Castiel ne pourrait pas attendre indéfiniment. Il finirait par exiger que Dean couche avec lui. Et le jeune homme n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et de se laisser faire.

Le troisième jour, Castiel laissa Dean entre les mains d'un groupe qui semblait être sous ses ordres. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à son retour. Il suivit la routine imposée par la prison. Petit-déjeuner, travail, déjeuner, sortie, dîner puis retour en cellule. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Castiel refit son apparition. Il n'expliqua pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été là de la journée. Il ne dit rien à Dean et se contenta d'exiger de lui qu'il le laisse ré-appliquer le suçon sur son cou. Ce que Dean accepta parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Une nouvelle fois, il entendit sa cible se masturber dans son lit. Il ne ferma pas l'oreille de la nuit. Il était presque sûr que Castiel finirait par le rejoindre et lui imposer d'écarter les jambes pour lui et de laisser faire ce dont il avait envie. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il s'était trompé. Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde, il était épuisé et énervé le lendemain. Quand il suivit Castiel au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait sans se reposer. Il avait besoin d'être en forme pour remplir sa mission. Il devait être attentif et lucide. Il allait avoir besoin de dormir à un moment ou à un autre. Céder aux avances de Castiel était peut-être la meilleure solution. Une fois qu'il aurait couché avec lui la première fois, il n'aurait plus à le redouter. Il pourrait enfin retrouver le sommeil.

Il n'était toutefois pas sûr d'être prêt. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait tenté de voir le bon côté des choses et de mettre de côté la vraie nature de Castiel pour l'envisager juste comme un homme séduisant qu'il aurait rencontré dans un bar. Il n'y parvenait pas. Oui, il était effectivement attirant. Mais il était également violent, cruel et profondément malhonnête. Dean était presque sûr qu'en matière de sexe, il serait incapable de se montrer un tant soit peu délicat. L'acte risquait d'être douloureux. Dean avait encore besoin de quelques jours pour se préparer mentalement et physiquement.

Il n'avait pas faim et refusa de manger. Castiel n'insista pas mais ne semblait pas ravi de son attitude. Dean savait qu'à trop s'opposer à lui, il risquait de le pousser à s'en prendre à lui. C'était contre-productif. Mais c'était également plus fort que lui. Quand il était aussi fatigué, il était incapable d'être de bonne humeur.

Il s'apprêtait à aller travailler, loin de Castiel, quand un garde vint le chercher pour lui apprendre que le directeur souhaitait le voir. Dean savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Benny était là et souhaitait le voir. Il ne pouvait pas venir au parloir. Certains détenus pourraient le reconnaître et mettre ensuite Dean en danger. La seule manière de le voir sans éveiller les soupçons était le faire entrer dans le bureau du directeur.

Dean était content de voir son partenaire. Il avait besoin d'un visage amical et quelques conseils. Il avait également envie de partager ses progrès avec son coéquipier pour s'entendre dire qu'il devait continuer. Il avait besoin d'être remotivé après sa nuit blanche.

Il suivit donc le garde jusqu'au bureau du directeur en faisant mine d'être surpris par sa convocation. Si l'un des détenus qui travaillaient avec lui passait le message à Castiel, il avait besoin qu'on puisse penser que cette visite le surprenait et l'énervait. Il devait absolument rester dans son rôle. Et il aurait également besoin d'une excuse ensuite si Castiel l'interrogeait sur le sujet. Ce qu'il ferait sans nul doute. Il savait toujours ce qui se passait dans la prison. Dean allait d'ailleurs devoir aborder le sujet de la complicité de certains gardiens avec Benny. Le fait que certains soient enclins à renseigner Castiel était une menace de plus pour sa couverture. Il n'avait pas encore de noms mais il finirait pas les obtenir. Il les ferait tomber eux aussi les uns après les autres. Il ne ferait aucun cadeau.

Le gardien qui était venu le chercher frappa à la porte après avoir salué la secrétaire. De toute évidence, elle était au courant de sa venue puisqu'elle ne semblait pas surprise. Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la tête mais elle n'y répondit pas. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant de sa véritable identité. C'était une sécurité de plus.

Quand le garde poussa la porte, Dean chercha aussitôt Benny des yeux. Il le vit dans un coin de la pièce, le dos tourné. Le directeur était également là, installé derrière son bureau. Dean l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois pour mettre les derniers détails au point. C'était un homme imposant et impliqué. Un homme bien qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter sa venue. Dean lui faisait entièrement confiance. C'était son seul allié au sein de cette prison.

Le garde referma la porte après avoir quitté la pièce et Dean attendit son départ pour regarder le reste de la pièce. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un se tenait à côté de la porte. Pendant une courte seconde, il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un piège avant de se ressaisir. Benny était là. Il se retourna donc pour voir qui l'avait touché et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère faisait là.

\- C'est Papa ? Bobby ? Jess ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, en pensant au pire.

Sam secoua la tête avant de l'attirer à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il était plus grand que lui et quand il tenait Dean ainsi, ce dernier avait le visage écrasé contre le haut de son torse. Mais il n'en appréciait pas moins l'étreinte. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin après l'horrible nuit qu'il venait de passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il ensuite quand Sam le relâcha.

Son frère posa ses mains sur son cou pour étudier son visage. Il portait toujours la trace du coup reçu deux jours plus tôt mais ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle. Rien de grave. Sam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, je… je passe mes journées à penser à ce que tu vis ici et quand Benny… quand il m'a dit qu'il venait, j'ai insisté pour l'accompagner.

\- Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ? jeta Dean en s'adressant à Benny.

Ce dernier lui fit enfin face.

\- Tu sais qu'il peut se montrer particulièrement têtu quand il veut. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il viendrait que ce soit avec moi ou seul… je ne pouvais pas le laisser venir te parler avec les autres détenus pour assister à votre conversation. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mettre ta couverture en péril.

Dean était un peu en colère contre Sam d'avoir ainsi fait du chantage à son coéquipier. Mais il n'était pas étonné. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait fait la même chose.

\- Je vais bien, Sammy, assura-t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai mais son frère ne connaissait pas les détails de son infiltration et il refusait d'en dire trop et de risquer de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Si Sam apprenait qu'il était là pour séduire Castiel, il serait fou furieux.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- J'ai été bousculé mais j'ai réussi à les repousser. Je suis nouveau, c'est normal. Ils finiront par se lasser quand ils verront que j'ai du répondant.

\- Dean, c'est de la folie. Je sais que tu aimes ton travail et je sais que tu veux aider les autres mais là, c'est… tu mets ta vie en danger dans cet endroit. Si l'un des détenus apprend qui tu es vraiment, ils te tueront sans hésiter une seule seconde. Tu es seul.

\- Sam, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

\- Papa est inquiet aussi et Bobby… je sais qu'il en a perdu le sommeil. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, ils ne s'en remettront pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser, Sammy. Je ne fais que mon travail. Vous saviez tous que je serais amené à prendre des risques en rejoignant le FBI.

\- Peut-être mais je pensais que tu aurais un coéquipier avec toi pour t'aider et te couvrir si nécessaire… je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu serais seul, enfermé parmi une bande de criminels prêts à tout pour asseoir leur pouvoir.

Dean pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par la culpabilité. Il devait garder la tête froide et laisser le monde extérieur de côté pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qui se passait en prison. S'il se laissait distraire, il finirait par commettre une erreur.

\- Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda Benny qui semblait avoir compris que la conversation allait mal tourner.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde. Il était surpris que son coéquipier lui pose la question devant Sam. Il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles que son frère ne devait surtout pas entendre. Il avait la sensation que Benny cherchait quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier son attitude.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler seuls ? répliqua-t-il.

Monsieur Henriksen a été habilité par le FBI. Il sera ton agent de liaison durant toute la durée de ta mission. Tu peux tout lui dire et il nous fera ensuite passer le message. Tu peux parler devant lui.

\- Devant lui peut-être mais aux dernières nouvelles, Sammy ici présent n'a pas le droit d'entendre d'informations classifiées.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas fiable ?

Ce n'était pas ce que Dean sous-entendait par là. Il avait entièrement confiance en son frère. Il remettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seconde. Mais il refusait de parler devant lui pour deux raisons très simples. Premièrement, le fait qu'il sache quelque chose faisait de lui une cible potentielle si sa couverture était découverte. Deuxièmement, il risquait de comprendre ce que Dean avait réellement comme mission s'il parlait devant lui.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je te fais confiance. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de connaître ses informations. Tu devrais pouvoir te satisfaire de la certitude que je vais bien.

\- La certitude que tu vas bien ? Dean, tu as passé trois jours dans cette prison et tu as déjà des bleus sur le visage et…

Les yeux de Sam se posèrent sur son cou et Dean tenta aussitôt de couvrir le suçon de Castiel de la main. Son frère fut toutefois plus rapide que lui. Il saisit son bras pour l'empêcher de couvrir la marque et l'observa de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur ceux de Dean, il semblait à la fois furieux et choqué.

\- C'est un suçon ? demanda-t-il.

Dean se dégagea de son étreinte d'un mouvement d'épaule puis s'approcha de Benny. Il le saisit par les épaules avant de le pousser jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait réellement là ?

\- Il a insisté pour venir.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Sam et il savait que son frère ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il était à présent convaincu que Benny l'avait fait venir justement pour le convaincre d'abandonner la mission. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas tout dit mais il lui avait tendu un piège. Il voulait que Dean avoue la vérité à Sam et que ce dernier parvienne ensuite à le convaincre qu'il devait tout arrêter. C'était un coup bas. Benny savait combien Dean aimait Sam. Il savait qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter. Sauf que cette fois, il avait eu tort. Cette mission était trop importante pour que Dean abandonne.

\- Je n'ai rien appris pour le moment… rien de très important. Castiel ne me fait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour me parler ou me faire participer à ses réunions avec ses acolytes. Mais je travaille là-dessus et je sais que je vais finir par réussir. Il me faut juste un peu plus de temps.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le directeur qui semblait mal à l'aise dans son propre bureau. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à être ainsi le témoin d'une dispute aussi personnelle. Dean avait presque de la peine pour lui.

\- Certains de vos gardes sont de mèche avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il a obtenu leur aide… je ne sais pas s'il les a payés ou s'il leur fait du chantage mais on doit se méfier d'eux. Dès que j'en saurai plus, je vous donnerai des noms.

Henriksen hocha alors la tête. Il semblait être le seul réellement concentré sur la mission. Dean était content de voir qu'il avait un allié dans cette pièce.

\- Merci, agent Winchester.

\- Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un suçon ? demanda Sam.

\- Pas maintenant, Sammy, répliqua Dean sans le regarder.

Il n'avait aucune excuse, aucun mensonge à donner à son frère. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait expliquer la présence de ce suçon sur son cou sans dire toute la vérité à Sam.

\- Pas maintenant ? Dean, je ne quitterai pas cette pièce sans avoir une réponse. Et je te préviens tout de suite… je le saurai si tu me mens.

Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde. Il avait le visage fermé et le regard dur. Il ne bougerait pas. Il était bien trop têtu pour laisser tomber. C'était un trait de caractère qu'il tenait de leur père.

\- Crois-moi, Sammy, tu ne veux pas savoir, assura-t-il.

\- Si je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne te poserais pas la question. Et c'est Sam… pas Sammy.

Dean soupira longuement en fermant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son frère. Il voulait profiter de sa venue pour puiser des forces. Benny aurait dû le savoir. Sam aussi. Il avait la sensation qu'on l'avait mis dos au mur. Il se sentait trahi par les deux personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance.

\- C'est Castiel qui m'a fait ce suçon, finit-il par avouer en rouvrant les yeux.

Il lut aussitôt la surprise sur le visage de son frère. Benny ne lui avait donc rien dit. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau durant quelques secondes. Dean se força à rester immobile même s'il avait très envie de prendre la fuite. Il détestait décevoir son frère. Il détestait lui faire de la peine. Et il savait qu'apprendre ce qu'il était réellement chargé de faire provoquerait les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sam finalement.

Il voulait que je porte sa marque… que tous les autres détenus puissent savoir à qui j'appartiens… que je suis à lui… sa chose, en quelque sorte. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je croyais que tu étais ici pour infiltrer le gang de Castiel… devenir un de ses membres et gagner sa confiance.

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, oui.

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou angoissé. Dean le connaissait par cœur. Il avait grandi avec lui, avait veillé sur lui et l'avait même élevé quand leur père avait encore des problèmes avec l'alcool. Il connaissait chacun de ses tics nerveux. Il savait que celui-ci précédait généralement la colère.

\- Tu m'as menti alors ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, rectifia Dean en reculant d'un pas.

\- Tu… un mensonge par omission est un mensonge, Dean. Ne joue pas sur les mots.

Dean oubliait parfois que son frère était étudiant en droit et qu'il n'hésitait pas à se servir de tout ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là contre lui. S'il voulait que la situation ne dégénère pas trop, il allait devoir se montrer honnête. Et prier pour que son frère ne s'emporte ni ne fasse pas une scène ensuite.

\- D'accord, peut-être que je t'ai menti, mais je l'ai fait parce que je savais que la vérité serait trop dure à entendre pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, Dean. Tu n'as pas à me protéger en permanence.

\- C'est plus fort que moi et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant, est-ce que tu veux tout savoir ou est-ce que tu veux continuer à me faire des reproches qui nous font perdre un temps précieux ?

Sam ne dit rien mais lui dit signe de continuer à parler. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration et choisit de se lancer. Il était fou furieux contre Benny et se promit de le lui dire ensuite. Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur Sam et faire en sorte d'éviter une dispute avec lui.

\- Castiel est particulièrement méfiant et extrêmement intelligent. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne s'est jamais fait arrêter pour ses crimes. On sait qu'il est ici par choix et on a besoin de savoir pourquoi. On a besoin de noms et de preuves. Mais on savait dès le début qu'il ne parlerait pas. Qu'il refuserait de faire confiance à un étranger. On avait besoin d'un autre angle d'attaque. On savait qu'il avait une seule faiblesse. C'est pour ça que c'est moi qu'on a choisi pour cette mission.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais le plus à même d'exploiter cette faiblesse ? Il y a sûrement des agents plus expérimentés que toi.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour exploiter cette faiblesse… je suis cette faiblesse.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Dean savait que son frère n'était pas stupide. S'il ne réussissait pas à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il refusait d'envisager que son frère soit là pour séduire Castiel. Cela en disait long sur la façon qu'il aurait de réagir en l'apprenant.

\- Castiel ne fait confiance à personne mais il est connu pour collectionner les… aventures. Il choisit toujours le même genre d'hommes. Jeune et innocent. Je suis son type alors… on m'a envoyé ici.

\- Tu es là pour… tu dois… c'est de la prostitution ! C'est… Dean, tu ne peux pas avoir accepté ça !

\- Je l'ai accepté et je vais le faire, Sam. On n'a pas d'autres choix. On a besoin qu'il me parle et je suis convaincu qu'il sera plus à même de le faire après… après le sexe.

Sam le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de combler la distance qui les séparait pour l'attraper par les épaules. Dean se laissa faire, conscient qu'il pourrait facilement lui échapper mais également que Sam en avait besoin.

\- Dean, non… je refuse que tu… je ne peux pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire, Sammy. Je savais que tu serais plus inquiet encore en le sachant.

Dean pouvait sentir la lutte qui se tenait dans la tête de son frère. Il était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper pour lui faire savoir qu'il était furieux – même si c'était évident – et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne jamais plus le laisser retourner auprès de Castiel. Dean était protecteur envers Sam. Il l'avait toujours été parce qu'il estimait que c'était son rôle en tant que grand frère. Mais Sam était également protecteur envers lui. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dean était parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Il ne le lui reprochait toutefois pas. Il savait que Sam en avait besoin.

\- Et puis ce n'est que du sexe Sam… rien que du sexe, ajouta t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait tort de dire cela au moment où il vit son frère se tendre un peu plus encore. Il avait oublié pendant une seconde que Sam n'avait pas la même vision que lui des relations sexuelles et de l'intimité physique. Là où Dean y voyait avant tout un moyen rapide de prendre du plaisir et d'évacuer un peu de tension, Sam y voyait la concrétisation d'une relation. Il n'envisageait pas le sexe sans amour. Pour lui, coucher avec quelqu'un pour obtenir quelque chose dans le cadre de son travail était totalement inconcevable. Sam était un incurable romantique.

\- Ce n'est pas que du sexe, Dean… je sais que tu ne veux pas t'engager avec qui que ce soit et je ne te juge pas. Tu peux collectionner les aventures d'un soir à l'extérieur si c'est ce qui te rend heureux mais… ici, c'est différent. Ici, c'est vendre ton corps pour tes informations. C'est t'exposer à être humilié et utilisé. Tu ne peux pas penser que ce n'est rien… que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Je sais fait la différence entre le sexe à l'extérieur avec quelqu'un que j'ai choisi et qui est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne s'agit que d'une nuit et le sexe ici avec un homme qui ne fera probablement preuve d'aucune tendresse ni d'aucune délicatesse. Je m'y suis préparé. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- J'étais déjà mort de trouille quand je pensais que tu étais ici uniquement pour infiltrer le gang et jouer le rôle d'un délinquant. Maintenant que je sais ce en quoi ta mission consiste vraiment, c'est mille fois pire.

Dean eut envie de répéter une nouvelle fois que c'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit à son frère. Mais il savait qu'en le faisant, il le mettrait probablement plus en colère encore. Et il ne voulait pas d'une dispute. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout allait bien entre Sam et lui quand il retournerait avec Castiel. Il avait besoin de cette certitude pour supporter ce qui se passerait ensuite. Sa famille serait un refuge quand il serait de nouveau seul avec Castiel. Quand il devrait accepter que ce criminel pose les mains sur lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par… ne faire preuve d'aucune tendresse ? Est-ce qu'il est connu pour être violent avec ses partenaires ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Benny mais son partenaire ne le regardait pas. Il semblait déterminé à rester en dehors de cette conversation même s'il en était en partie responsable. Après tout, s'il avait refusé que Sam vienne, ils n'en seraient pas là.

\- Ils sont tous en vie, répondit finalement Dean.

\- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? répliqua Sam.

\- Il aime dominer ses partenaires… et avoir le contrôle. Disons que je n'aurai pas vraiment mon mot à dire sur la façon dont les choses se feront. Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

Sam grimaça mais il ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec les questions. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à chacune d'elles.

\- Donc si je comprends bien tout… tu vas devoir coucher avec un homme pour mener à bien ta mission ? Un homme qui prendra ce qu'il veut de toi sans te demander si cela te convient ou non ? Un homme qui prendra du plaisir à te dominer et sans doute à se montrer violent pendant l'acte ?

\- Il suffira que je prépare les choses en amont.

\- Comment pourrais-tu préparer les choses ?

\- Par préparer les choses, j'entendais me préparer moi.

Sam ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour demander des précisions avant de comprendre ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire et de grimacer à nouveau. Dean s'était juste montré honnête. Si Sam ne voulait pas avoir ces détails, il n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Son frère pensait peut-être que Dean s'embarquait dans cette histoire à l'aveugle mais il se trompait. Il avait déjà réfléchi à la manière dont il allait procéder. Il était presque sûr que Castiel ne prendrait pas le temps de le préparer lors de leur première fois. Il lui suffirait de le faire lui-même avant pour être sûr que tout se passerait bien. Il savait que cela serait probablement douloureux, sans doute pire encore que sa première fois. Mais il était capable de gérer la douleur.

\- Tu es complètement dingue, lança finalement Sam après quelques secondes.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il m'a parlé de cette mission, intervint Benny.

\- Et pourtant, tu l'as laissé venir ici, rétorqua Sam.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Il est au moins aussi têtu que toi. Je n'aurais jamais pu le convaincre de renoncer… et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions, lança Dean, furieux que son frère et son coéquipier parlent ainsi de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

Il n'était plus un enfant. On lui avait exposé les risques et il en avait pris connaissance. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait étudié la situation et envisagé tous les scénarios. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il en avait assez qu'on doute ainsi de lui. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui de gérer la méfiance des autres agents. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec celle de ses proches.

\- Dean, le problème, c'est que tu es prêt à tout pour prouver aux autres que tu as ta place au sein du FBI.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ? Tu crois vraiment que ma seule motivation est de prouver aux autres que je suis de taille à affronter quelqu'un comme Castiel ?

\- Peut-être bien, oui, jeta Sam.

Dean recula alors pour mettre de la distance entre son frère et lui. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était fou de rage, lui qui devait se retenir de frapper Sam et Benny. Il savait que cette mission ne leur plaisait pas et il pouvait accepter qu'ils soient inquiets pour lui. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent ainsi se méprendre sur ses motivations.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde que j'aurais pu accepter parce que je veux aider le FBI à faire tomber des criminels dangereux dont certains sont des meurtriers multirécidivistes ?

\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire et que tu veux aider… mais je pense que tu pourrais le faire différemment et que venir ici est juste le moyen le pus rapide à tes yeux pour prouver ta valeur.

\- Donc ça ne t'aurait pas posé problème qu'un autre agent prenne ma place ? Peu importe qui du moment que ce n'est pas moi, c'est ça ?

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean n'eut alors aucun doute sur sa réponse.

\- Tu es mon frère, Dean, finit par admettre Sam d'une toute petite voix.

Dean ne parvenait pas à rester en colère contre lui. Pas quand il avait ce regard triste de chien battu. C'était une de ses armes pour le faire craquer, qui fonctionnait à merveille à chaque fois.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sam. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu t'inquiéter. Tu sais que je déteste me disputer avec toi. Et je peux comprendre que tu sois inquiet. Je le serais sans doute à ta place. Mais… ce n'est pas une question de prouver quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Ces hommes sont dangereux. Ils tuent des innocents et notre seule chance de les arrêter est de faire parler Castiel. S'il y avait une autre solution, on l'aurait trouvé depuis le temps.

\- Mets-toi à ma place une seconde, Dean. Imagine ce que tu ressentirais si les rôles étaient inversés ? Tu me demandes de quitter cet endroit en sachant que tu vas devoir coucher avec ce type pour obtenir des informations et d'attendre patiemment dans mon coin que tu puisses enfin sortir sans savoir comment tu vas. Ce n'est pas… je ne pourrai pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu pourras… tu pourras parce que tu as Jess sur qui compter… parce que tu dois veiller sur Papa et sur Bobby.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît… je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le crois et parfois … parfois, j'ai juste besoin de mon grand frère.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser et pendant une très courte seconde, il hésita à renoncer. Il passerait sans doute pour un lâche et il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de ses collègues mais cela soulagerait son petit frère et lui redonnerait le sourire. Toute sa vie, il avait fait passer les intérêts de Sam avant les siens. Il n'avait pas vu cela comme un sacrifice. Il était au contraire content de voir qu'il rendait son petit frère heureux. Et même s'ils étaient adultes aujourd'hui, Sam restait son frère. Il restait le centre de son univers et la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il était prêt à tout abandonner pour lui. Il suffisait que Sam le lui demande.

\- Sammy… souffla t-il alors.

Il était sur le point de craquer. Si Sam répétait la même chose, il le ferait. Cela ruinerait sa carrière mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout quand il était question du bien-être de son frère.

\- Demande-le-moi une seconde fois et je le ferai, murmura-t-il alors.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour le faire, mais Dean avait une précision à apporter avant de l'écouter.

\- Demande-le-moi mais n'oublie pas que ces criminels continueront à tuer des innocents pendant que je serai tranquillement installé dans mon bureau. Tant que personne ne les arrêtera, il y aura plus de morts… plus de cadavres à enterrer et de familles qui pleureront la perte d'un être cher. Si tu penses pouvoir vivre avec ça sur la conscience, alors demande-le-moi et je le ferai. Tu sais que je suis capable de tout pour toi.

Sam ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement et Dean fut soulagé de voir que son frère prenait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le silence sembla durer des heures entières. Personne ne semblait oser le briser. L'attente était insupportable pour Dean. C'était son avenir qui se jouait dans cette pièce. Il en avait conscience. Il espérait que Sam l'avait réalisé aussi.

\- Je ne le ferais pas, finit par déclarer ce dernier.

Dean fut soulagé et triste à la fois. Soulagé parce qu'il allait pouvoir mener sa mission à bien avec l'aval de la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux. Triste parce qu'il savait que cela coûtait à son frère de le laisser faire. Que cela le faisait souffrir. Il détestait lui causer de la peine. Mais il lui avait laissé le choix. Il avait pris cette décision seul.

\- Je ne le ferais pas parce que tu as raison… il y a la vie de dizaines d'innocents en jeu. Je refuse d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience et il est évident que tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce massacre. Mais je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur et je t'en veux de m'avoir ainsi mis au pied du mur.

\- Merci Sammy et… désolé.

Sam haussa les épaules mais son visage était fermé et ses yeux sombres. Dans son coin, Benny semblait déçu par la tournure des événements. Il avait sans doute espéré obtenir autre chose de cette confrontation entre Sam et Dean.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Je te connais. Et maintenant que le choc est passé, je ne suis même plus surpris. Je n'aurais pas dû… je pense que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir. L'ignorance a du bon parfois. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché la vérité. Ça veut juste dire que je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser et je suis désolé si je l'ai fait sans le vouloir. Je pensais vraiment te protéger.

\- Je sais tout ça, Dean… je sais comment tu es et comment tu fonctionnes. J'aimerais que tu sois différent parfois… j'aimerais que tu puisses changer un jour. Mais la plupart du temps, je suis fier de toi et fier du courage dont tu fais preuve une nouvelle fois. Promets-moi juste d'être prudent… promets-moi de prendre la fuite si la situation dégénère. Rappelle-toi que tu as une famille à l'extérieur.

Dean hocha la tête, scellant ainsi une promesse silencieuse qu'il comptait bien tenir. Il était prêt à pendre des risques pour mener sa mission à bien mais il ne ferait rien de stupide. S'il se sentait en grave danger, il sortirait aussitôt.

\- Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou est-ce que tu es juste venu en espérant me faire quitter cette prison ? demanda ensuite Dean en se tournant vers Benny.

Il espérait que son coéquipier devinait sa colère. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi contraint à tout dire à son frère. Il savait qu'il avait de bonnes intentions et qu'il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour lui faire de la peine. Il avait vraiment dû espérer qu'il changerait d'avis. Mais cela restait un coup bas. Dean s'était confié à Benny sur l'importance de Sam dans sa vie. Il lui avait parlé longuement de leur enfance et des difficultés de leur père, de la mort de leur mère. De tout ce qui les avait autant rapprochés et rendus aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Benny s'en servirait un jour contre lui. Il avait eu tort. Il se sentait blessé et trahi.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, Dean, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir essayé. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens depuis trois jours… de la peur constante que j'ai d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonne. Tu es mon coéquipier mais tu es aussi mon ami. Et je tiens à toi, imbécile. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Dean savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner. Il était incapable de rester en colère contre les gens qu'il aimait. Et Benny faisait partie de ses proches. Il ne resterait pas énervé contre lui éternellement. Il était toutefois content que son coéquipier l'ait compris. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Je vais devoir y retourner. Mon absence va commencer à sembler suspecte. Je ne voudrais pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il se tourna vers Sam et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le serrer fermement contre lui. Il avait besoin de cette étreinte plus encore qu'il n'avait besoin d'oxygène. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il pourrait y repenser quand les choses deviendraient plus concrètes avec Castiel. Il aurait ce souvenir pour l'aider dans les moments difficiles. Sam semblait en avoir besoin lui aussi parce qu'il ne résista pas et encercla la taille de Dean de ses bras sans hésiter une seconde. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

\- Sois prudent, Dean. S'il te plaît, souffla Sam.

\- Je te le promets, affirma son frère.

Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes. Sam avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Dean sentait qu'il était lui aussi sur le point de perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il était vraiment temps pour lui de partir. Il ne pourrait jamais trouver une explication crédible s'il pleurait et qu'on lui demandait pourquoi à son retour. Il prit donc une grande inspiration, ravala ses sanglots et se tourna vers Benny.

\- Dès que j'ai quoi que ce soit de concret, je te préviens. Mais laisse-moi encore quelques jours. Je dois rester crédible et pour ça, j'ai besoin de prendre mon temps.

\- Dès que tu en sais plus, préviens Victor et il me passera le message. Ne fais rien de stupide et reste sur tes gardes. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Benny lui adressa alors un petit signe de la tête. Dean lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

\- Si tu as besoin de me voir ou de me dire quoi que ce soit, appelle et demande à parler à Monsieur Henriksen. Il fera le relais. Ne viens pas me voir au parloir et ne dis rien à personne dehors. Si tu as la sensation que quelqu'un te suit ou te surveille, préviens Benny.

\- C'est toi qui est en prison au milieu de criminels et c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi Sammy… même quand il n'y a aucune raison. Ça ne risque pas de changer maintenant.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Peut-être mais je suis ton grand frère et je t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Dean.

Le jeune agent avait envie de serrer Sam à nouveau dans ses bras mais il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir le lâcher ensuite. Il était préférable pour lui de partir maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Henriksen quand il fut proche de la porte de son bureau.

\- Comment est-ce que j'explique le fait que j'ai été convoqué ici ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr de ne pas commettre de gaffe avec Castiel.

\- Je vous ai appelé pour parler de votre altercation dans la cour. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Et vous rappeler également qu'il y a des règles à suivre ici.

\- Message reçu, lança Dean en mimant un salut militaire.

Il regarda une dernière fois Sam puis Benny avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau et de quitter la pièce. Le garde qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici l'attendait patiemment sur une chaise dans un coin. Dean le rejoignit sans attendre et sans saluer la secrétaire. Ils se remirent en marche en silence.

Le jeune agent se répéta plusieurs fois le mensonge qu'il allait devoir donner à quiconque l'interrogerait sur sa venue dans le bureau du directeur. Il était presque sûr que Castiel était déjà au courant. Il allait probablement lui poser la question dès qu'il serait avec lui. Dean rangea le souvenir de l'étreinte de son frère dans un coin de son esprit pour s'en servir plus tard. Il devait mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer pour reprendre son rôle et rester dans son personnage. Ce n'était pas simple après avoir vu Sam mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Castiel était observateur et perspicace. Il ne laisserait rien passer.

Dean rejoignit les autres détenus et termina de travailler en silence en prenant un air faussement préoccupé. Quand il rejoignit le réfectoire pour le déjeuner, il était prêt à affronter Castiel. Comme il s'y était attendu, le détenu l'interrogeait aussitôt sur sa convocation dans le bureau d'Henriksen. Dean lui servit le mensonge que le directeur avait préparé. Castiel sembla le croire puisqu'il n'insista pas. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean pour l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune agent se laissa faire sans résister. Il n'aimait pas le fait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on le juge et qu'on imagine des choses. Il n'aimait pas non le fait d'être collé contre un homme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui lui faisait sensiblement peur. Il resta toutefois dans son rôle et laissa Castiel le nourrir comme un enfant. C'était humiliant mais c'était un moyen pour sa cible de réaffirmer un peu plus le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Dean se força à manger même s'il avait l'estomac noué et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il ignora les commentaires désobligeants qu'il pouvait entendre ici et là. Il ignora le regard de Gabriel qui le dévisageait avec un intérêt à peine dissimulé. Il ignora enfin le regard assassin de Raphael depuis une autre table. Il se concentra uniquement sur la nourriture et sur chaque bouchée. Il repensa à Sam et son père. Il pensa à Bobby et à Jess. Il pensa à tous ceux qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur et qu'il retrouverait bientôt. Il était plus difficile d'ignorer la main de Castiel dans son dos qui allait de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qui descendait un peu plus bas à chaque mouvement. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps quand les doigts de Castiel glissèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Il résista difficile à l'envie de se relever et de s'éloigner. II ne devait surtout pas perdre son objectif de vue. C'était sa seule chance de survivre à tout ce qui l'attendait encore dans cet endroit maudit.


	6. Frustration

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 6 de cette histoire corrigée par Elyrine.**

 **Castiel a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Don't stop me now de Queen**

 **Chapitre 6 : Frustration**

 _« Avec le temps, un mystère sans espoir de révélation devient une frustration. »_

 _Ronald Wright_

Castiel n'était pas nécessairement un homme patient. Il n'était pas habitué à attendre. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait en sorte de l'obtenir. C'était généralement l'histoire de quelques heures ou au pire de quelques jours. Rarement plus de deux. Car il savait toujours ce qu'il avait à faire pour réussir. Il savait quelles armes utiliser, les mots adéquats et les meilleures méthodes pour convaincre une personne récalcitrante. Il se fichait des moyens. Seul le résultat comptait à ses yeux.

A l'extérieur, il n'hésitait pas à avoir recours à la menace, aux coups, à la violence et au mensonge pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait un mantra. La fin justifie toujours les moyens. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il triomphait toujours. Et parce qu'il parvenait à son but rapidement à chaque fois, il n'avait jamais appris à attendre. La patience n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Et c'était là tout le problème dans la situation présente.

Car Dean résistait. Il continuait d'ignorer les avances plus ou moins claires de Castiel. Il ne disait pas ouvertement « non » mais il ne disait pas « oui » non plus. Et Castiel ne voulait pas le forcer. Dean était un challenge. Le premier qu'il avait du mal à remporter. Il voulait le faire sans avoir recours à des coups bas. Ce serait compliqué. C'était frustrant. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il obtiendrait.

Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux en prison n'aidaient pas bien sûr. Castiel était convaincu qu'à l'extérieur, dans d''autres circonstances – un bar sans doute – il aurait déjà réussi à séduire Dean. Il l'aurait convaincu de le suivre chez lui et aurait déjà couché avec lui à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il plaisait physiquement au jeune homme. Ce n'était pas là le problème. Non. Dean le voyait comme un criminel en qui il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance. Il était sur la défensive. Et cela le poussait à se retenir et à refuser de laisser tomber ses dernières défenses.

Dean était mystérieux. Il était étrange et différent de tous les hommes que Castiel avait voulu dans son lit. Il était fort et faible à la fois. Il était courageux mais terrifié. Il était un paradoxe et Castiel avait parfois du mal à lire clair dans son jeu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Cela le rendait plus attirant encore. Castiel voyait la situation comme étant comparable à une partie de chasse. Sa proie était là mais continuait de le fuir. Il finirait par l'avoir. Il lui suffisait de trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque et de se montrer patient.

Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose pour l'avenir. Une fois sorti, rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne ferait pas face à de nouveaux challenges à nouveau. Et la patience apprise avec Dean pourrait alors lui servir. Il deviendrait meilleur grâce à elle. Mais en attendant, elle entrainant avant tout de la frustration. Et Castiel détestait être frustré.

Il passait toutes ses nuits à écouter Dean dormir et à se masturber en pensant à ce qu'il lui ferait peut-être bientôt. A toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire découvrir à Dean. Au plaisir qu'il tirerait du sexe. C'était satisfaisant. Mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant.

Gabriel semblait amusé par la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu Castiel batailler autant pour obtenir quelque chose. Il semblait étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore forcé le jeune homme à céder à ses avances. Castiel y avait pensé aussi. Il avait toutefois renoncé rapidement. Il aurait Dean mais il l'aurait consentant. Ce serait bien meilleur ainsi.

Heureusement, Gabriel était suffisamment intelligent pour ne rien dire. Il observait Dean et Castiel en silence. Il ne se moquait pas ouvertement de lui. Il savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon. Il pourrait même y mettre la vie.

Rafael, de son côté, semblait en colère. Il avait visiblement peur que Dean devienne une distraction inutile et dangereuse. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas perdu son objectif de vue. Alastair restait sa cible prioritaire. Dean était juste là pour le distraire quand il continuait à stagner sur le reste. Comme Gabriel, Rafael n'avait encore rien dit. Mais il finirait par donner son avis. Il jetait des regards meurtriers que Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Il n'avait rien dit jusque-là parce qu'il semblait avoir peur de Rafael. Il avait raison de le craindre. C'était un meurtrier particulièrement efficace. Mais Castiel ne laisserait pas l'homme toucher Dean. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son protégé. Rafael pouvait aller se faire voir. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il pensait de lui ou de son nouveau jouet.

Après sa convocation dans le bureau du directeur, Dean semblait perturbé et ailleurs. De toute évidence, le fait qu'on l'interroge sur son altercation avec l'hispanique qui l'avait agressé l'angoissait. Sans doute redoutait-il de possibles représailles. Il 'n'avait visiblement pas donné de noms mais il était tout de même méfiant. Castiel se promit alors de garder un œil sur les hispaniques pour s'assurer qu'aucun n'avait l'intention de se venger. Il devait toujours régler le cas de celui qui avait osé poser les mains sur Dean. Il ne savait juste pas comment procéder. S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Mais Dean ne voulait pas avoir son sang sur les mains. Et Castiel savait qu'en passant outre cette demande, il risquait de braquer le jeune homme et de ruiner les maigres progrès qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Il choisit donc d'attendre encore un peu.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans la cour. Castiel ne quitta pas Dean qu'il garda contre lui la majeure partie du temps. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Dean avait toujours l'esprit ailleurs et Castiel détestait parler pour ne rien dire. Il se contenta donc de garder le jeune homme collé à lui en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui caressa la nuque et les cheveux. Le dos jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent la ceinture de son pantalon. Il ne descendit jamais plus bas même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il devait avancer doucement.

Quand les gardes les obligèrent à rentrer, ils durent se séparer pour quelques heures. Castiel laissa Dean entre les mains de Gabriel. Au sens figuré bien sûr. Même son bras droit n'avait pas le droit de toucher le jeune homme. Il avait toutefois confiance en lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivait rien.

Castiel se rendit à sa session de groupe avec le psychologue de la prison qui leur rabâcha les mêmes idioties sur la violence et la réinsertion. Il ne l'écouta pas et songea à la place sur ce qu'il pouvait tenter ce soir quand il serait de nouveau seul avec Dean. Il avait envie de faire un pas de plus. Peut-être tenter d'obtenir un baiser. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme était prêt mais il ne perdait rien à essayer.

Il prit sa douche avec les autres détenus, déçu que Dean ne fasse pas partie du groupe avec lequel il se trouvait. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi toutefois Il doutait de pouvoir résister en voyant le jeune entièrement nu. Il avait déjà du mal à se retenir quand il était à moitié nu dans leur cellule.

Il ne retrouva Dean que lors du dîner. Ils mangèrent une nouvelle fois en silence. Castiel laissa le jeune homme manger seul. Il avait adoré le nourrir à la main lors du déjeuner. Mais il avait senti que cela mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Il était préférable de lui laisser un peu d'espace cette fois. Surtout s'il voulait essayer d'obtenir un baiser un peu plus tard.

Quand ils rejoignirent leur cellule pour la nuit, Castiel regarda Dean se déshabiller. Il garda son caleçon et son tee shirt avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, ses longues jambes arquées étendues devant lui. Il avait dos appuyé contre le mur et un livre entre les mains. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard non plus il estimait que parler pour ne rien dire était une perte de temps. Mais le silence était pesant et il avait très envie d'entendre la voix de Dean. Même si c'était uniquement pour dire des choses sans intérêts.

Plutôt que de le forcer à parler, il prit le temps de se déshabiller à son tour jusqu'à ne porter plus que son caleçon et s'assit sur le lit de Dean. Il posa une main sur sa cheville pour attirer son attention et attendit que Dean le regarde dans les yeux pour briser enfin le silence qui pesait ente eux depuis le retour de Dean du bureau d'Henriksen.

\- Tu es bien silencieux depuis ce matin.

Dean baissa les yeux sur son livre et sembla hésiter une seconde à ignorer le commentaire de Castiel pour reprendre sa lecture. Il dut toutefois comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper éternellement puisqu'il soupira longuement avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Je n'avais juste rien d'intéressant à te dire. Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te dérange sauf si c'est important.

\- C'est vrai mais crois le ou non, j'aime le son de ta voix.

\- Désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé que m'entendre parler te manquerait à ce point.

Castiel haussa les épaules puis baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours la cheville de Dean. Il laissa ses doigts caresser doucement el dessus de son pied avant de remonter sa main entière jusqu'à son genou. Il avait envie de lui toucher la cuisse mais il savait que ce serait probablement trop pour Dean.

\- Est-ce qu'Henriksen t'a menacé ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Non, il a été plutôt cool avec moi. Je pense qu'il a essayé de m'amadouer pour que je me confie. Il m'a dit qu'il serait là pour moi si j'en avais besoin. Sauf que je sais qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il veut juste des noms. Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien dit Dean. Henriksen est un abruti qui croit que son travail ici a un impact sur nous et sur nos chances de réinsertion à notre sortie. Il se berce de douces illusions. Il est juste mais il est stupide.

Dean ne répondit rien et reprit sa lecture. Castiel n'aimait pas que son attention ne soit pas entièrement dirigée sur lui. Il volait que Dean se concentra avant tout sur sa présence à ses côtés. Il détestait être ainsi ignoré pour un livre.

\- Est-ce que ton livre est plus intéressant que moi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de relever les yeux de son livre.

\- Pas vraiment non. Je l'ai déjà lu une dizaine de fois en plus. C'est juste pour faire passer le temps.

\- Tu pourrais le passer avec moi. Ce serait bien plus sympa pour nous deux.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'on passe le temps ?

Il sembla regretter sa question au moment où elle franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'occasion de l'embêter un peu. Pas après la perche qu'il venait de lui tendre.

\- Oh j'ai bien quelques idées mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles te plairont. Ou peut-être que je me trompe. A toi de me dire, souffla-t-il en remontant finalement sa main sur la cuisse de Dean.

Ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sous le tissu de son caleçon. Il les immobilisa avant de pouvoir effleurer son sexe. Il entendit Dean retenir son souffle. Mais parce qu'il ne protestait pas ouvertement, Castiel décida de pousser un peu plus encore pour voir la réaction du jeune homme. Il grimpa entièrement sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté des siennes, sa main toujours dans son caleçon. Dean serrait le livre dans ses mains avec force. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient entièrement blanches. Il était clairement nerveux.

\- Comment pourrait-on bien passer le temps Dean … dis-moi ? lança-t-il alors.

Dean déglutit avec peine avant de baisser les yeux sur la main de Castiel qui se trouvait toujours sous son caleçon. Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de relever les yeux.

\- On pourrait discuter … suggéra t-il finalement.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas envie de discuter.

\- Je pensais que c'était toi qui n'en avait pas envie.

\- Je préfèrerais nettement occuper ma bouche autrement qu'en parlant … c'est vrai. Mais je te l'ai dit. On ira à ton rythme. Je veux bien discuter si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je te demande une toute petite chose en échange.

Dean réfléchit à nouveau, sans doute terrifié à l'idée d'entendre ce que Castiel allait exiger de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit-il par demander.

\- Rien de très sérieux … je te laisse même le choix. Tu peux soit te déshabiller entièrement et accepter qu'on discute nus tous les deux afin que je puisse enfin admirer ton corps comme j'ai envie de l'admirer depuis le début ... ou tu peux m'embrasser.

Castiel se fichait de ce que le jeune homme allait choisir. Il avait très envie des deux. Dans tous les cas, il en sortirait heureux. Dean hésita longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je veux bien t'embrasser. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne tenteras pas d'obtenir plus. Je ne suis toujours pas prêt.

Castiel soupira, déçu que le jeune homme ait ressenti le besoin d'apporter cette précision. Il était à la fois agacé qu'il doute ainsi de lui et agacé qu'il continue à lui résister. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Mais c'était tout de même une immense déception.

\- Juste un baiser … mais avec la langue, accepta Castiel.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais retirer ta main de mon caleçon s'il te plait ?

Castiel le fit sans protester même s'il en avait très envie. Il reprit ensuite place sur le rebord du lit. Il avait très envie de ce baiser mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Il préférait attendre que l'envie monte plus encore pour être sûr de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ce ne serait que le premier d'une longue série. Mais il ne savait pas quand aurait lieu le prochain. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Je croyais que tu devais m'embrasser, jeta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et je le ferais, assura Castiel. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, on va discuter.

Dean sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Il se redressa un peu plus sur le lit et s'installa en tailleur. Castiel laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur son entrejambe. Le dessin de son sexe état visible dans cette position. Mais il ne tenterait rien. Il se l'était promis.

\- Tu aimes donc beaucoup ce livre ? finit par lancer Castiel en prenant ledit livre que Dean avait abandonné sur le lit à côté de lui.

Il lut le titre sur la couverture et sourit. « Shining » était un classique. Castiel lui-même l'avait lu à plusieurs reprises. Il aimait l'univers de Stephen King. Il était presque sûr que l'auteur était sérieusement dérangé. S'il n'avait pas été écrivain, il aurait probablement fini tueur en série. Il le portait sur son visage.

\- Quand je suis parti de ma famille d'accueil, c'est le seul livre que j'ai pu prendre avec moi. Je ne l'avais même pas lu jusque-là mais je voulais quelque chose pour passer le temps. Et j'ai aimé l'intrigue … j'ai aimé l'histoire.

\- Tu aimes Stephen King ?

Dean semblait se détendre au fil des secondes. Il serait tendu à nouveau sans doute quand viendrait le moment d'embrasser Castiel. Mais cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment.

\- J'aime ce qu'il écrit oui. A chaque fois que j'avais un peu d'argent de côté, j'achetais un nouveau livre. Lire est un bon moyen d'échapper à la réalité pendant quelques heures. Et ses histoires sont … elles sont passionnantes. Tu aimes lire ?

Castiel fut surpris qu'il lui pose cette question. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment semblé intéressé par lui. Il ne semblait se soucier que de ce dont il était capable. Pas de ce qu'il aimait faire de son temps libre. C'était une preuve de plus que les choses avançaient. Doucement oui … mais elles avançaient et c'était là l'essentiel.

\- Quand j'ai le temps oui. Je ne regarde jamais la télé et je ne vais pas au cinéma. Je fais du sport pour passer le temps où je lis si je suis fatigué.

\- Tu dois beaucoup courir non ?

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté, une nouvelle fois surpris par la question de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules alors que ses joues rougissaient.

\- Tu as le physique d'un coureur … pas d'un sprinteur mais plus d'un coureur de fond.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel faisait effectivement. Il aimait partir pour de longues distances. Il ne cherchait pas à courir vite ou à réaliser une quelconque performance. Il voulait juste courir et avaler les kilomètres. Cela lui permettait de se maintenir en bonne forme et de se vider la tête.

\- Ah oui ? Et est-ce un compliment ?

Dean se frotta la bouche du bout des doigts pendant une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu sais que tu plais.

\- Je pourrais ne pas être ton genre. Tu pourrais préférer les hommes plus musclés … ou au contraire ceux qui sont disons … plus androgynes et plus fins.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de genre. Je m'intéresse avant tout à la personnalité des gens avant de me soucier de leur physique.

\- C'est un vilain mensonge. Les gens qui disent ça sont généralement ceux qui cherchent à donner une bonne image d'eux même. Mais tout le monde s'attarde en premier lieu sur le physique … nous vivons dans une société d'apparence. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne ferais pas attention au tien. Tu ne ferais pas de sport pour t'entretenir.

Dean détourna les yeux une seconde. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges et il semblait avoir le souffle un peu court. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il le trouvait magnifique comme ça.

\- Peut-être que c'est le cas quand on recherche une aventure d'un soir. Mais si on recherche une personne pour passer le reste de notre vie avec lui ou elle alors la personnalité est le plus important.

\- Tu cherches donc ton âme sœur ?

Dean ricana pendant une seconde. Ce n'était pas par amusement. Il semblait trouver l'idée ridicule. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour s'expliquer, surpris par cette réaction.

\- Non définitivement pas, finit par assurer le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas t'engager avec quelqu'un ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à offrir. Je n'ai pas d'argent. Je suis un ex prostitué. J'ai des problèmes de drogue. Et j'ai fait de la prison. Je ne vois pas qui voudrait faire sa vie avec moi. Je ne suis pas franchement un bon parti. Je finirais ma vie seul je suppose.

Castiel n'aimait pas entendre Dean se dévaloriser de la sorte. Il ne le connaissait pas bien mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait des qualités qui pouvaient le rendre intéressant pour quiconque cherchait plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. Cde surcroît, il était absolument irrésistible. Il finirait par trouver quelqu'un. Castiel n'aimait pas cette idée. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme ne connaisse personne après lui. C'était ridicule.

\- Tu as une image bien négative de toi-même, lança Castiel en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

Dean soutint son regard.

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit ce que j'ai vécu. Et encore, ça pourrait être pire. Je n'ai jamais songé à en finir … contrairement à beaucoup d'autres dans ma situation.

\- Cite-moi une de tes qualités, exigea alors Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, visiblement amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il devait penser que Castiel cherchait à se moquer de lui. Mais il avait tort. Castiel voulait vraiment l'entendre répondre pour lui démonter qu'il se trompait sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas ensuite te moquer de moi ? Est-ce que tu me demandes ça juste pour pouvoir t'en servir contre moi ensuite ?

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je veux que tu me donnes une de tes qualités.

\- Tu veux essayer de me psychanalyser ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant d'hausser les épaules. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il savait juste qu'il était important pour lui d'entende le jeune homme parler un peu plus positivement de lui-même.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai envie parce que j'estime que tu en as besoin ou peut être que je veux juste passer le temps. Ça ne te coute rien de me répondre de toute façon.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je suppose que je suis un battant. Je ne dirais pas courageux … pas quand j'ai eu recours à des choses franchement stupides pour échapper aux ennuis mais … oui, je suis un battant. Beaucoup aurait baissé les bras depuis le temps et sans doute choisi l'option la plus facile … celle de se coller une balle dans la tête. Moi je me suis relevé à chaque fois. Et je continue de penser que j'en suis capable.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'être de son avis. Il connaissait beaucoup de gens qui se disaient courageux mais qui fuyaient à la moindre contrariété. Il admirait la force dont Dean avait preuve jusque-là. Dans d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme aurait pu faire un bras droit exceptionnel. Mais il était trop innocent pour ça. Trop honnête aussi sans doute même s'il était en prison. Il avait une conscience et c'était un point faible quand on voulait faire la même carrière que Castiel.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Dean. C'est une chose dont tu dois être fier et une chose dont peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de nos jours. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta seule qualité.

\- C'est la seule qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment. Je n'aime pas parler de moi de toute façon.

Castiel pouvait le sentir dans la façon dont il s'était tendu à nouveau quand ils avaient abordé ce sujet. Une nouvelle fois, sa vulnérabilité touchait Castiel. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être vu comme un défaut rédhibitoire chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais chez Dean, cela le rendait plus attirant à ses yeux.

\- Alors de quoi veux tu parler si tu refuses de parler de toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Si je te dis « de toi », tu vas m'envoyer balader non ?

\- Tout dépendra des questions que tu me poseras.

Il refusait de dévoiler quoi que ce soit à Dean concernant sa profession, ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là et les raisons qui le poussaient être en prison. Mais il n'était pas contre l'idée de parler de ses passions, de ce qu'il aimait faire et de choses superficielles.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend à l'extérieur ? demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la question.

\- Tu as peur que je trompe quelqu'un avec toi ? Tu ne veux pas être celui qui brisera un couple ?

\- Je suis juste curieux. Je me dis que si tu as quelqu'un, tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir de moi.

\- Je n'ai personne. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse. Ma vie n'est pas suffisamment stable pour assumer un tel engagement et une telle responsabilité.

Dean sembla accepter sa réponse. Il était plus détendu maintenant qu'ils ne parlaient plus de lui. Castiel se rapprocha sensiblement de lui et posa une main sur son genou. Dean frissonna alors et Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il avait de l'effet sur le jeune homme et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Donc le sexe sans lendemain te suffit ?

\- S'il est satisfaisant, il me suffit oui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surpris. Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a quelques minutes.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait nier quand il avait pourtant bel et bien tenu ces propos. Il laissa toutefois au jeune homme une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Non pas du tout. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas d'une histoire sérieuse … j'ai dit que j'estimais ne pas le mériter parce que je n'avais rien à offrir à quelqu'un. C'est différent. Et puis j'ai vingt-cinq ans, je suis encore jeune. J'ai le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas fermé à l'idée … je ne suis juste … pas prêt je pense. Mais dans un coin de ma tête, je me dis qu'à ton âge, j'aimerais avoir trouvé une certaine stabilité.

C'était une preuve de plus que Dean était totalement différent de lui. Il aspirait à une vie normale. Une vie ordinaire avec une personne qu'il épouserait sans doute, peut être des enfants, une maison en banlieue et un métier ennuyeux. C'était tout ce que Castiel fuyait et tout ce qu'il détestait. Il était évident que Dean et lui n'étaient pas compatibles en dehors des murs de cette prison.

\- C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'à travers ta tirade tu as largement sous-entendu que j'étais vieux.

\- Non pas du tout, assura Dean en écarquillant les yeux. Juste que tu avais l'âge de vouloir te poser et peut être fonder une famille.

\- Sauf que je ne veux pas de tout ça. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'anormal ?

\- Non juste quelqu'un de différent de la majorité des gens. Mais ce n'est pas un reproche ou une critique. Tu as le droit de mener ta vie comme bon te semble après tout. On est différent sur ce point je suppose.

\- On est différent sur beaucoup de point Dean.

Dean hocha la tête. Il le savait sans doute. L'avait même très certainement compris dès leur première rencontre. Ils vivaient dans deux mondes totalement opposés. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes envies ni les mêmes rêves. Ils n'avaient pas non plus la même vision des choses. Leurs deux mondes étaient trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour leur permettre d'envisager quoi que ce soit à l'extérieur. Pas que Castiel en avait envie mais il était tout de même bon de le garder dans un coin de son esprit au cas où.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses autant à moi ? C'est vraiment juste pour le sexe ?

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire « oui » sans hésiter et sans mentir. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas même si ça aurait plus simple. Bien sûr, il voulait coucher avec Dean. Il était attiré physiquement par lui et il voulait prendre du plaisir avec lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme puisse quitter cette prison. Mais il y avait plus. Il était fasciné par lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer et qui le dérangeait grandement. Il aurait voulu que cela ne soit que physique. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé quand il avait vu Dean la première fois. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé sans qu'il ne le veuille. Plus il en apprenait sur le jeune homme et plus il avait envie d'en apprendre. Il représentait un mystère que Castiel voulait percer. Il voulait comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Ce qui avait pu l'amener là.

\- Le sexe est effectivement ma motivation principale … c'était même la seule quand je t'ai abordé la première fois. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui attise ma curiosité … presque comme si je devais absolument percer ce mystère et apprendre à te connaître. Tu es un jeune homme fascinant Dean.

\- C'est … merci du compliment je suppose. Je … je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois en penser.

\- Tu peux en penser ce que tu veux. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Dean étouffa alors un bâillement contre sa main et Castiel sut que la conversation touchait à sa fin. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait avoir bientôt avoir son baiser. Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas déçu. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis le début de la journée.

\- Tu es fatigué. Je devrais te laisser dormir, constata t-il.

Dean retira sa main de sa bouche avant de le dévisager une seconde. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser sans l'embrasser mais il voulait voir si Dean allait le lui rappeler lui-même. Si c'était le cas, alors cela signifierait forcément qu'il en avait un peu envie lui aussi. Même s'il continuerait probablement à le nier.

\- Tu … je croyais qu'on devait … tu ne vas pas … bafouilla finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- T'embrasser ? Si, bien sûr que si.

Dean déglutit avec peine et Castiel observa avec fascination le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Il remonta ensuite sur le lit du jeune et tira ses jambes pour le forcer à s'allonger complètement sur le dos. Il prit ensuite place au-dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses mains sur son oreiller pour supporter une partie de son poids.

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu allais tenter de fuir ce baiser ou si tu allais tenir ta promesse.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole … peu importe que j'en ai envie ou non. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais et je vais le faire. Mais tu devras me pardonner si je n'y mets pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras plus aussi réfractaire quand j'aurais commencé à t'embrasser … je suis même presque sûr que tu vas me demander de t'embrasser à nouveau ensuite.

\- Tu es terriblement prétentieux.

\- Je sais juste ce que je vaux. Maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean reste immobile et attende que Castiel comble la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme leva la tête et vint de lui-même coller ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Ce dernier garda les yeux ouverts pour observer ceux de Dean mais le jeune homme les ferma presque aussitôt.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Castiel savait que Dean avait rassemblé son courage pour faire le premier pas mais qu'il serait sans doute incapable de poursuivre son initiative. C'était à lui de prendre les choses en main. Il inclina la tête sur le côté puis pressa sa langue contre la bouche de Dean. Ce dernier l'entrouvrit aussitôt et laissa Castiel approfondir leur baiser.

Quand leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait particulièrement embrasser ses partenaires. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps avec des préliminaires interminables. Il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses rapidement. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Ce baiser avait une saveur particulière. Celle de sa première victoire contre les défenses du jeune homme. Surtout que ce dernier commençait à répondre au baiser avec un certain enthousiasme. Il finit par poser ses mains dans le cou de Castiel et à l'entraîner sur lui pour maintenir le contact alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur son oreiller. Castiel le suivit sans protester mais garda la main mise sur le rythme de leur baiser. Dean ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue qu'il était celui qui avait le contrôle sr les choses. Qu'il soit enthousiaste était une bonne chose mais il devait également se laisser faire. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser le moindre pouvoir sur le déroulement des choses.

Il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Dean et la serra une seconde entre ses dents. Il fut surpris d'entendre le jeune homme gémir doucement avant de propulser sa langue en avant dans la bouche de Castiel. Il avait donc vu juste comme toujours. Ce baiser avait éveillé quelque chose chez Dean qu'il aurait sans doute préféré nier. Il en avait envie. Il y prenait du plaisir. Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il caressa la langue de Dean avec la sienne puis laissa son corps reposer nettement sur celui du jeune homme. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir que le sexe de son partenaire s'était durci et qu'il pressait à présent contre le sien. Il était presque sûr qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble ce soir. Dean n'tait pas encore prêt à admettre qu'il en avait envie. Mais ce ne tarderait pas. Il ne pourrait pas résister éternellement.

Il dut reculer son visage après quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et il ne fut pas surpris non plus quand Dean leva la tête pour venir chercher un second baiser. Il le lui accorda sans hésiter. Il reprit toutefois le contrôle des choses rapidement et imposa le rythme de leur baiser. Il n'avait rien de chaste. Rien de tendre. Il était passionné. Leurs langues ne se quittaient plus. Les mains de Dean s'étaient à présent enfouies dans ses cheveux. Et il poussait des gémissements à intervalles réguliers. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel mais il ne préférait pas y penser pour le moment. Il préférait se concentrer sur le fait que Dean était expressif et qu'il serait probablement bruyant aussi quand ils coucheraient ensemble. Il avait envie de l'entendre crier son nom. Il avait envie de l'entendre le supplier.

Aveuglé par son désir, Castiel commit alors l'erreur de propulser ses hanches en avant pour exercer un peu de pression sur le sexe de Dean et le sien. Il sentit aussitôt le jeune homme se tendre. Il sut alors qu'il avait été trop loin. Il continua tout de même de l'embrasser. Il avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune homme retira ses mains de ses cheveux pour les poser sur ses épaules et tenter de le repousser qu'il recula le visage.

\- Castiel, non … s'il te plait … je ne suis pas prêt, souffla Dean.

Il avait les lèvres rougies et sensiblement enflées par leurs baiser. Il avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Son sexe était toujours en érection et pressait contre celui de Castiel. Mais il était également sincère. Il n'était pas prêt.

\- C'est étrange Dean. Ta bouche me dit quelque chose mais ton corps me dit le contraire. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir lequel je dois croire.

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de paniquer. Castiel ne bougea toutefois pas. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre un terme au contact entre leurs deux corps.

\- Tu avais promis Castiel … j'ai tenu ma promesse … à toi de tenir la tienne.

Castiel détestait le fait que Dean ait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus forcer le jeune homme. Pas quand il avait répondu avec autant d'enthousiasme à leurs baisers. Il était évident que l'attente ne serait plus très longue. Et la récompense serait probablement merveilleuse.

\- J'ai promis oui et je suis un homme de parole. J'ai juste du mal à m'en souvenir quand je peux sentir la réaction de ton corps à nos baisers. Il est difficile de garder les idées claires quand j'ai encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les siennes …

\- Castiel, s'il te plait … ne gâche pas tout. Je t'en supplie.

Le fait que Dean lui demande de ne pas tout gâcher sous entendait qu'il avait passé un bon moment jusque-là et qu'il était prêt à l'admettre. Castiel ne pouvait pas ruiner tous ses progrès. Il recula donc à contre cœur et se rassit sur le rebord du lit de Dean. Ce dernier ne bougea pas mais le suivit des yeux.

\- Tu admets que c'était bien ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- J'aimerais te dire que non mais ce serait un mensonge. Il est évident que ça m'a plu … j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas d'ailleurs.

\- Et pourquoi Dean ? Tu devrais être soulagé de voir que ton séjour en prison sera un peu moins monotone.

\- Parce que tu n'es pas quelqu'un … tu n'es pas quelqu'un pour moi. Et parce que la moitié du temps, j'ai peur de toi.

Castiel haussa les épaules et choisit de ne pas insister sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas donner de raisons à Dean d'avoir plus peur encore. Ou de trouver de nouveau arguments pour continuer à lui résister.

\- Dans tous les cas, je suis désolé d'avoir été trop loin … trop rapide. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'excuser. Mais il savait que c'était ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il avait besoin de comprendre que Castiel n'avait pas voulu le forcer et n'avait que perdu de vue une seconde la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

\- Je ne sais pas si tes excuses sont sincères mais je les accepte dans tous les cas … et je te remercie. Je suppose que je devrais m'excuser moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Dean se tourna finalement sur le côté et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son entrejambe. Son érection s'était envolée et il semblait avoir retrouvé son calme. Il paraissait toutefois détendu. Et apaisé.

\- Pour te faire attendre … pour t'avoir fait espérer ce soir et … pour continuer à ne pas être prêt.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça Dean. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas suffisamment et je sais que tu as besoin de temps. C'est juste difficile pour moi de m'en souvenir quand tu es pressé contre moi et que ton corps réagit à la proximité du mien. Je saurais me contenter de quelques baisers pendant quelques temps.

\- Mais pas éternellement, souffla Dean.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais plus à attendre longtemps.

Les joues de Dean rougirent alors et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva ensuite du lit.

\- Bonne nuit Dean.

\- Bonne nuit Castiel.

Il était difficile de s'arracher à sa contemplation mais Castiel ne pouvait pas passer la nuit à regarder Dean. Il finirait par lui faire peur. Il ne résista toutefois pas à l'envie de se déshabiller entièrement devant le jeune homme juste pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il vit le regard de Dean s'attarder une seconde sur son sexe tendu avant de détourner les yeux. Oh non. Castiel n'allait pas avoir à attendre longtemps. Peut être quelques jours au pire. Il était évident que Dean en avait autant envie que lui.

Castiel plia soigneusement ses vêtements puis les posa sur une chaise avant de monter entièrement nu dans son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et saisit aussitôt son sexe dans sa main. Il ne chercha pas à dissimuler ses gémissements de plaisir. Il était convaincu que Dean l'écoutait. Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme en fasse de même mais il savait que c'était une nouvelle fois trop tôt. Il le lui suggèrerait si toutefois il le faisait patienter trop longtemps. Il devait avancer pas après pas. Ne pas se montrer trop impatient.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour jouir longuement entre ses doigts. Il cria le nom de Dean en atteignant l'orgasme, sûr que le jeune homme devait rougir plus encore en dessous de lui.

Il s'installa ensuite sur le côté et passa son bras sous son oreiller.

\- Voilà l'effet que tu as sur moi Dean, lança t-il ensuite.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il ne savait probablement pas quoi dire. Mais le message était passé et il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Dean savait parfaitement ce que Castiel voulait et il était enfin prêt à admettre qu'il le voulait aussi. Ce baiser avait été une idée brillante. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris ce risque et d'avoir négocié avec Dean. Cela s'était passé mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et le baiser en lui-même avait été absolument génial. Il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements. C'était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Il savait qu'ils seraient meilleurs encore quand Castiel serait enfin en lui. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par le plaisir de ses partenaires. Il s'assurait de les faire jouir mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Avec Dean, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il mettrait un point d'honneur à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme en premier. Pa uniquement parce que cela serait meilleur pour lui ensuite, quand les muscles du jeune homme se contracteraient autour de lui. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait le voir s'abandonner au plaisir. Il voulait l'entendre crier et gémir. Il voulait le pousser à lâcher prise. C'était son objectif et comme à chaque qu'il s'en fixait un, Castiel avait bien l'intention de l'atteindre. Il était un homme déterminé et prêt à tout pour réussir. Il était également un homme patient finalement. Quand la récompense était aussi belle, il était prêt à attendre. C'état une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable avant de rencontrer Dean. De toute évidence, cette expérience lui serait bénéfique dans la durée. Il en tirerait des leçons pour la suite. Mais pour le moment, il avait besoin de se reposer. Il réfléchirait à la marche à suivre le lendemain. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de savourer sa victoire pendant quelques heures.


	7. Conseils

Bonjour

Voici le chapitre 7 corrigé comme toujours par Elyrine ! Merci à elle et à vous pour vos messages !

Benny revient et Dean s'interroge !

Bonne lecture et à lundi !

Sydney8201

 **Musique du chapitre** :

Follow through de Gavin De Graw

 **Chapitre 7 : Conseils**

 _« Lorsque vous prenez conseil, dites la vérité, afin que le conseil qu'on vous donne soit aussi véritable. »_

 _Proverbe oriental_

Jamais avant un baiser n'avait eu autant d'effet sur Dean. Il était suffisamment honnête pour le reconnaître même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Même si cela l'effrayait grandement. En étudiant le dossier de Castiel et en préparant sa couverture et cette mission, Dean avait tout de suite su que Castiel lui plaisait physiquement. Il était son genre d'homme. Cela ne rendait pas forcément ce qu'il avait à faire plus simple mais cela aidait tout de même un peu. Il aurait un peu moins de mal à prétendre apprécier ce qu'il faisait si sa cible était attirante. En le voyant pour la première fois en vrai, il en avait eu la confirmation. Castiel était séduisant. Et s'il n'avait pas été un criminel, Dean aurait tenté sa chance avec lui. Peut être même pour un peu plus qu'une nuit.

Il avait été toutefois convaincu que son passé, sa personnalité et sa « profession » l'empêcheraient de ressentir quoi que ce soit de vrai pour lui. Le plaisir physique oui sans doute. Il suffisait qu'il oublie le contexte et qu'il se concentre sur ce à quoi Castiel ressemblait. S'il était aussi doué pour le sexe qu'il semblait le penser, alors il serait aisé de laisser son corps réagir aux stimuli. Mais il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Sauf qu'un simple baiser avait suffi à Dean pour être totalement chamboulé et pour douter de lui et de tout ce qu'il avait cru savoir en arrivant en prison. Castiel n'avait pas eu besoin de le toucher plus pour déclencher une réaction violente. Les gémissements n'étaient pas exagérés. Dean n'avait pas joué la comédie. Il avait aimé que Castiel l'embrasse. Il avait aimé le sentir au-dessus de lui. Il avait aimé le goût de ses lèvres, la dextérité de sa langue et son odeur emplissant ses narines. Son corps avait réagi violemment et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Il avait heureusement eu suffisamment de lucidité pour repousser Castiel quand il avait tenté d'obtenir plus. Il était resté dans son rôle. Pendant une courte seconde, il avait failli le laisser faire. Il avait failli lui dire « oui ». Il en avait eu envie. Et Castiel n'était pas stupide. Il l'avait compris. Dean n'étai pas suffisamment bon comédien pour cacher ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il avait ensuite écouté Castiel se masturber et lui assurer que c'était l'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Le jeune homme avait senti son sexe se tendre sous le tissu de son caleçon en entendant Castiel gémir au-dessus de lui. Il avait résisté de justesse à l'envie d'en faire de même. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que ce jeu de séduction avait un autre but que celui de coucher avec Castiel. Il devait rester dans son rôle. Et s'en tenir à son plan.

En se réveillant, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce baiser. En voyant Castiel descendre de son lit, nu comme la veille, il sentit son corps se tendre, son cœur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Il détourna les yeux par sécurité. Il avait peur de ce dont il était capable à cet instant. Il sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il espérait que son compagnon de cellule mettrait son attitude sur le compte de sa timidité. Et qu'il n'en conclurait pas que Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à résister.

Castiel s'habilla finalement rapidement avant d'aller attendre patiemment qu'on ouvre la porte de la cellule. Dean profita du fait qu'il avait le dos tourner pour sortir de son lit et enfiler ses vêtements. Il pouvait déjà sentir que la journée serait longue et difficile. Il allait devoir faire le tri dans ses idées et reprendre la situation en main. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un simple baiser mettre en danger une mission qu'il préparait depuis des mois. Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir tout le monde uniquement parce qu'il était incapable de se contrôler. Il n'était plus un adolescent guidé par ses hormones. Il était adulte et parfaitement capable d'ignorer une stupide attirance physique.

Il était sans doute juste frustré sexuellement parlant. Il n'avait plus fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps. C'était la seule explication acceptable à ses yeux.

Heureusement pour lui, après le petit déjeuner, il serait séparé de Castiel pendant quelques heures pour aller travailler. C'était une chance pour lui de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et se remettre de l'incident de la veille.

Il mangea en silence malgré le nœud dans son estomac et une nausée persistante. Castiel sembla sentir que quelque chose clochait mais il ne lui posa aucune question. Il pensait probablement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur baiser de la veille. Il n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Gabriel était assis à la table avec eux et parlait de tout et de rien avec un large sourire. Il semblait étrangement de bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait en prison. Dean avait du mal à le cerner. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par son emprisonnement. Bien au contraire. Il semblait être le genre d'homme à voir le bon côté à chaque chose. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'un criminel. Pas comme Castiel.

Raphael, quant à lui, avait pris place à une autre table, seul et visiblement en colère. Dean savait que cela avait à voir avec sa présence prolongée mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par son attitude.

Quand on vint les chercher pour rejoindre leurs postes de travail, Dean laissa Castiel l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche devant tout le monde. Il ne participa pas au baiser. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir une réaction qu'il ne maîtriserait pas. Il resta immobile alors que Castiel mordillait sa lèvre inférieure puis lui murmurait « à plus tard » à l'oreille ensuite.

A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas conduit auprès des autres détenus avec lesquels il travaillait. A la place, il fut conduit dans une petite pièce non loin du bureau d'Henriksen. Elle était visiblement réserve aux entretiens entre avocat et détenu. Dean s'assit à la table au centre de la pièce sans protester malgré sa surprise. Il n'allait certainement pas rencontrer un avocat. Mais il était sans doute là pour une bonne raison. Il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'on la lui explique.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le jeune homme se força à ne pas penser à Castiel et à leur baiser. Il se concentra à la place sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent pour continuer sur sa lancée et obtenir les informations qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait suivi le plan à la lettre jusque là et il était plutôt content de lui sur ce point. Mais il y avait trop de paramètres qu'il ne maitrisait pas pour être entièrement satisfait. Le premier et sans doute le plus important restait lui-même. C'était une surprise. Il pensait avoir une totale maitrise sur son corps et sur son esprit. Il s'en était vanté à plusieurs reprises auprès de Benny et de Jo. Mais il avait visiblement surestimé ses capacités. Et cela risquait de poser un problème s'il n'était pas en mesure de faire mieux.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune agent sursauta en entendant la voix de Benny. Il n'avait pas entendu son coéquipier entrer dans la pièce. Il était visiblement bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour rester sur ses gardes. C'était une erreur à ne surtout pas reproduire tant qu'il serait entouré de criminels.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il alors.

Benny sembla surpris par son ton mais Dean ne s'excusa pas. Il n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coéquipier était venu le voir. Il allait finir par mettre sa couverture en danger à force de le convoquer. Son premier mensonge avait fonctionné mais il allait être à court d'excuses à donner si continuait à le séparer des autres détenus. Benny aurait dû en avoir conscience.

\- Officiellement, tu as rendez-vous avec ton avocat pour étudier tes chances en appel. Après tout, ton arme n'était pas chargée et la sentence nous semble un peu démesurée.

\- Ça n'explique pas la raison de ta venue ici. Et Castiel va finir par se douter de quelque chose si tu viens me voir tous les jours.

\- Je ne vais pas venir te voir tous les jours Dean. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois. Pas avec ton frère et Henriksen présents.

\- La faute à qui ?

Benny haussa les épaules et prit place sur une chaise en face de Dean. Le jeune agent ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir à se dire de plus. Ils avaient convenu ensemble qu'il demanderait à Henriksen de faire venir Benny s'il avait du nouveau. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Benny ne pouvait quand même pas être venu là pour lui en faire le reproche. Il n'était même pas en prison depuis une semaine. C'était trop tôt.

\- Je reconnais mon erreur mais je ne vais pas m'excuser. Je n'aime pas te savoir ici. Je déteste l'idée que tu aies à coucher avec ce type pour obtenir des infos. Ça ne changera pas.

\- Si tu n'es pas venu t'excuser et comme tu sais très certainement que je n'ai encore rien à te dire, je pense que cette entrevue n'est pas nécessaire. Je devrais retourner avec les autres.

Dean ne voulait pas parler avec Benny. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler que son baiser avec Castiel l'avait totalement chamboulé. Cela ne regardait que lui de toute façon. Il savait parfaitement comment Benny réagirait en l'apprenant. Il exigerait que Dean mette un terme à sa mission. Il demandera à Turner de le sortir de là et le jeune agent aurait échoué. Il devait garder cette information pour lui.

\- Non tu vas rester. Personne ne croira que ton rendez vous avec ton avocat n'a pas duré plus de quelques secondes. Tu dois rester crédible et pour ça … tu vas devoir rester dans cette salle un moment encore.

\- Est-ce que ça t'amuse de mettre ainsi au pied du mur ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors je vais devoir demande à changer de coéquipier et d'agent de liaison.

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas Dean. Je veux juste parler avec toi. De la mission et juste de la mission, je te le jure.

Dean pouvait sentir que son coéquipier était sincère. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'énerver en le faisant venir. Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre le risque qu'il lui faisait courir. Il en semblait pas comprendre non plus que Dean n'avait rien à lui dire sur la mission. Il n'avait pas encore la moindre information à lui donner. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette entrevue était utile au FBI.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Je n'ai aucune information. Ils ne parlent pas devant moi. Raphael me regarde comme si j'étais une nuisance dont il rêve de se débarrasser. Gabriel semble beaucoup s'amuser à mes dépens et Castiel est … la majorité du temps, il est juste silencieux. J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

\- Mais il semble intéressé ?

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel était très intéressé. Et sans doute très impatient. Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était que Dean n'était pas totalement sûr de ne pas l'être lui-même. Ce qui risquait de lui causer quelques soucis plus tard. L'ignorer maintenant ne faisait que lui faire gagner un peu de temps. « Reculer pour mieux sauter » comme disait le proverbe.

\- Il est intéressé. Il n'aurait pas fait en sorte de m'avoir dans sa cellule dès la première nuit si ce n'était pas le cas … il n'aurait pas non insisté pour laisser un suçon sur mon cou … il n'aurait pas tenté de …

Il s'interrompit alors conscient qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter ensuite. Mais Benny n'était pas stupide.

\- Tenté de quoi Dean ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Dean choisit de ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Tenté de faire l'amour avec moi » sonnait comme un viol avorté. « Tenté de me toucher sans mon consentement » signifiait plus ou moins la même chose. Il était presque sûr que Castiel allait tenir sa promesse et qu'il ne le forcerait pas à coucher avec lui. Mais il était également convaincu que Benny ne serait jamais du même avis. Il était préférable de ne rien dire.

\- Tenté de quoi Dean ? Réponds-moi, insista Benny d'une voix forte.

Il était stupide de rester silencieux mais Dean ne parvenait pas à parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était totalement perdu.

\- D'accord, je te sors de là aujourd'hui, lança finalement Benny qui semblait avoir interprété son silence de la mauvaise manière.

Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il était convaincu que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait mener cette mission à bien. Il était sûr d'être le plus à même d'obtenir ces informations de la part de Castiel. Il avait déjà beaucoup progressé. Il était sur la bonne voie. Et il ne laisserait pas son incapacité à tout dire à son coéquipier mettre en danger une mission aussi importante.

\- Non, je reste. Je … il ne m'a pas violé et il n'a pas essayé si c'est ce que tu crois. Il est évident qu'il a envie de moi mais on le savait. C'était même le but de ma venue ici. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses mais il m'a promis d'attendre que je sois prêt.

\- Et tu le crois ? Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en ce type … pas quand tu sais ce dont il est capable !

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux mais … il ne l'est pas pour moi. Il … je sais que c'est difficile à croire et c'est également difficile à expliquer pour moi. Mais je sens qu'il ne tentera rien. J'ai appris à faire confiance à mon instinct. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut jusque-là.

Benny ne semblait ni convaincu ni satisfait par sa réponse. Mais il restait assis sur sa chaise et semblait prêt à l'écouter. C'était déjà un bon point pour Dean. Il lui suffisait de trouver les mots pour convaincre son coéquipier. Il savait qu'il en était capable.

\- On a beaucoup parlé hier soir … il m'a confié qu'il me trouvait … fascinant. Pour lui, je suis un mystère à percer. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je vise. Ce que je veux obtenir c'est son intérêt … son attention. Et je l'ai déjà obtenu. Il est important que je continue. Personne ne pourra faire mieux.

\- On trouvera un autre moyen Dean. Un qui n'imposera pas que tu te sacrifies de la sorte.

\- Il n'existe aucun autre moyen. Si ça avait été le cas, le FBI l'aurait déjà trouvé. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis la dernière option et je vais réussir.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Moi non plus. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne vais pas le faire attendre beaucoup plus longtemps. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi et je suis convaincu que j'en apprendrais plus ensuite.

Benny soupira longuement avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il était frustré et Dean pouvait le comprendre. A sa place, il l'aurait été aussi. Mais il avait besoin de son soutien. Il avait besoin que Benny soit à ses côté jusqu'au bout. Il doutait de pouvoir réussir s'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

\- Il m'a embrassé hier, confia t-il alors.

Benny écarquilla alors les yeux et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Dean ne voyait pas pourquoi il était aussi surpris. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était une étape logique.

\- Tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai laissé faire. J'ai besoin de progresser Benny. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire éternellement.

\- Et il … il n'a pas tenté d'obtenir plus ?

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il ne pouvait pas dire « non » parce que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire « oui ». Castiel avait arrêté dès que Dean le lui avait demandé. Il choisit finalement de se montrer franc avec son coéquipier et de tenter de lui expliquer les choses au mieux.

\- Pas vraiment. C'était … on s'était mis d'accord au préalable. Il acceptait de discuter avec moi sans rien tenter et en échange, j'acceptais de l'embrasser. On a parlé et … il m'a embrassé ensuite. Dans le feu de l'action, il a tenté de … disons qu'il a commencé à remuer contre moi. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et il l'a fait. Il s'est ensuite contenté de se masturber dans son lit.

Benny grimaça et Dean détourna les yeux. Il voulait savoir et c'était chose faite. S'il ne pouvait pas entendre la vérité alors il était peut-être préférable pour lui de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de prendre sa place. Il allait entendre bien pire d'ici peu.

\- Écoute … je ne suis pas dupe et je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais qu'il n'attendra pas éternellement et je sais qu'il ne l'a fait jusque-là que parce que ça l'amuse. Je ne fais aucune illusion sur ce qu'il peut ressentir pour moi. Je sais ce qu'il attend. C'est le sexe qui l'intéresse et je vais lu donner ce qu'il attend. Je veux juste que ça reste crédible. Alors je dois le faire patienter un peu encore. Gagner sa confiance et me faire ma place au sein de son petit cercle.

C'était sans doute difficile à comprendre pour Benny qui n'avait que sa version de l'histoire et n'était pas là pour le voir de ses propres yeux et se faire son idée. Mais s'il avait réellement confiance en Dean, il ne le contredirait pas.

\- Tu es sûr d'être vraiment prêt à coucher avec lui ? Sam n'a pas tort … c'est de la prostitution et c'est … ça va à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois.

\- Je suis prêt … je n'en ai pas envie mais je suis prêt.

Dean n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il s'agissait de l'entière vérité. Il n'était pas réellement confortable avec l'ide de coucher avec un criminel pour obtenir quelque chose. C'était effectivement de la prostitution. Mis il avait de plus en plus peur d'avoir envie de coucher avec Castiel. Il avait du mal à garder à l'esprit la nature réelle de sa cible. Quand il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait oublié pendant une seconde. Il était terrifié à l'idée que cela soit le cas à nouveau quand ils coucheraient ensemble.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne sera pas tendre avec toi. Tu sais qu'il prendra ce qu'il veut et qu'il se fichera totalement de toi pendant et après.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. On en a déjà discuté quand Sam était là. Il n'est pas question d'apprécier l'acte. Je me fiche de prendre du plaisir. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là.

\- J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal. J'y pense constamment.

Il est possible que ce soi douloureux. Mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent aussi quand on couche avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas un criminel. J'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir comment faire en sorte que la douleur soit la moins forte possible.

\- Je ne parle pas uniquement de l'acte en lui-même Dean.

Benny avait sans doute peur que Castiel le fasse souffrir une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Qu'il le jette une fois sa curiosité satisfaite. Ou pire encore. Qu'il le laisse entre les mains de ses soi-disant alliés. Dean n'aurait pas su dire comment il pouvait le savoir mais lui était convaincu du contraire. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le dire sans en dévoiler trop sur ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour sa cible.

\- Tu dois avoir confiance en moi, Benny. Si je sens que les choses tournent mal, je partirais. Je ne compte pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

\- Je le sais … c'est juste … j'ai peur que tu … je sais que tu vas sans doute mal le prendre mais j'ai peur que tu finisses par ne plus avoir les idées claires et … tu as déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm ?

Dean baissa les yeux et observa longuement ses mains. Il savait très bien ce dont il s'agissait. Les victimes développaient des sentiments pour leurs bourreaux. Elles finissaient par penser qu'elles en étaient amoureuses. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours trouvé complètement fou mais qu'il pouvait commencer à comprendre. Et cela faisait écho à ce qu'il avait ressenti en embrassant Castiel. Mais il refusait de le dire à son coéquipier. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus encore. Ou prendre le risque qu'on lui retire la mission.

\- Je connais le terme et je sais ce qu'il implique mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, affirma-t-il finalement.

\- Il ne te concerne sûrement pas à cet instant précis mais il pourrait … Dean, tu as lu les dossiers comme moi … tu sais de quoi Castiel est capable.

Dean les avait effectivement tous lu sans exception. Il avait étudié chacun de témoignages des ex partenaires de Castiel. C'était attardé sur ceux qui avaient couché avec lui. Il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait rien lu de très intéressant. La majorité le décrivait comme quelqu'un de plutôt brutal en matière de sexe. De quelqu'un qui n'attachait que peu d'importance au plaisir des autres. Qui les jetait ensuite quand il avait satisfait son envie et sa curiosité. Il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait avoir à voir avec lui. Et avec le syndrome de Stockholm. Benny dut sentir son incompréhension puisqu'il se chargea de lui expliquer quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Aucun de ses ex ne lui fait le moindre reproche. Aucun en semble lui en tenir rigueur de s'être montré … disons … égoïste. Ils semblaient tous regretter une seule chose … ne pas avoir eu la chance de rester plus d'une nuit.

Dean ne voyait toujours pas où Benny voulait en venir.

\- Et alors ? Ils sont dérangés c'est tout … ou ils font partis de ces gens qui aiment qu'on les traite comme ça. Ça existe, tu sais … ça porte même un nom. Castiel les a probablement choisis justement parce qu'il savait qu'il serait facile de les dominer et de les humilier sans les faire fuir.

\- Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était adepte de ce type de pratique avant.

\- Eh bien peut-être que Castel est juste un très bon coup. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Benny semblait agacé par l'attitude de Dean. Mais le jeune agent ne cherchait pas à l'embêter. Il ne voyait vraiment ce que tout ceci pouvait signifier. Pourquoi son coéquipier le lui faisait remarquer maintenant. Il aurait pu le faire bien avant. Quand il était encore à l'extérieur et qu'il pouvait renoncer.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire et que tu sembles refuser d'entendre, c'est que tous ces hommes ont développé des sentiments pour lui alors même qu'il se montrait horrible avec eux. Il les a bousculés … les a insultés et pourtant, ils le regrettent tous … tu n'as pas l'impression que cela sonne comme une forme de syndrome de Stockholm ?

Oh. C'était donc ça. Dean devait reconnaître que cela avait du sens. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là. Bien sûr, avant le baiser, il n'avait pas eu à s'en inquiéter. Castiel lui faisait peur et ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Les choses avaient changé la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Mais il devait reconnaître une certaine attirance pour Castiel. Il estimait toutefois être parfaitement capable de la gérer. Il ne pourrait jamais développer des sentiments plus profonds pour un homme comme Castiel.

\- Donc tu as peur que je finisse par tomber amoureux de lui après avoir couché avec lui une fois ? Tu as peur que je sois aveuglé ensuite et que je ne sois plus en mesure de faire mon travail correctement ?

\- Non, je ne te parle pas de la mission Dean. Je te parle de toi. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire puisse ensuite avoir des conséquences sur ta vie future.

\- Benny, sérieusement … j'ai déjà connu des très bons coups dans ma vie et certaines n'étaient pas forcément particulièrement tendres et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème ensuite. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait différent cette fois.

Benny grimaça une seconde avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Aucun de ces hommes n'était Castiel, souleva t-il inutilement.

\- Et ensuite ? Tu crois que son sexe a des pouvoirs magiques là où ceux que j'ai déjà eu en moi n'en avaient pas ? Tu crois qu'il va me faire magiquement oublier tout ce que je sais de lui et la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici juste en me pénétrant ?

Benny grimaça une nouvelle fois et Dean secoua la tête, agacé à nouveau. Il trouvait tout cela ridicule. Il était agent du FBI. Il était entraîné physiquement et mentalement pour remplir des missions compliquées. Il était suffisamment fort et solide pour supporter tout ce que Castiel pourrait lui faire subir. Et il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir faire la distinction entre ce qu'il pourrait ressentir avec sa cible et ce qui était normal de ressentir si toutefois il développait des sentiments pour lui.

\- Donc tu … tu peux me jurer que tu ne ressens strictement rien pour lui depuis ce baiser ?

Pendant une seconde, Dean eut la désagréable sensation que Benny avait lu dans ses pensées. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille. Quelque chose que Dean avait du mal à s'expliquer et qu'il refusait de lui dire. Il resta silencieux une seconde, presque convaincu que Benny allait commencer à l'accuser de lui mentir avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

\- Je ne ressens rien pour lui … si ce n'est du dégoût et une furieuse envie de le maintenir en prison pour un centaine d'années. Voilà. Rassuré ?

Benny ne l'était pas. Mais Dean ne voyait pas quoi lui dire de plus pour le convaincre. Il était évident que son coéquipier n'était de toute façon pas prêt à le croire. Il lui prouverait qu'il se trompait en remplissant sa mission et en sortant de prison avec les informations. Il le lu prouverait en reprenant ensuite sa vie normalement et sans jamais repenser une seule seconde à Castiel.

\- Si tu le dis, finit par concéder Benny en le regardant à nouveau.

Dean hocha la tête puis soupira longuement.

\- S'il y a une chose dont on doit se soucier pour le moment, c'est de Raphael. Il ne semble pas vraiment être tombé sous mon charme. Gabriel est visiblement amusé par ma présence mais Raphel se méfie. Il pourrait être tenté de faire des recherches pour s'assurer que je suis réellement qui je prétends être. Ash est au point au moins ?

\- Ash est le meilleur et tu le sais. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue-là. Il a couvert tes arrières et créés suffisamment de dossiers sur Internet pour que ta couverture soit solide. Raphael ne trouvera rien.

Dean avait confiance en Ash. Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été impressionné.

\- J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il est capable d'effacer toutes traces du vrai moi mais … on ne sait pas vraiment de quelles ressources les hommes de Castiel disposent.

\- Ash a mis en place des traqueurs … ne me demande pas comment ça fonctionne, je n'en sais rien … mais si quelqu'un fait la moindre recherche sur Dean Smith, il sera alerté aussitôt. Il pourra parer à toute éventualité. Il est prêt. Il sait que son travail est important et que ta sécurité dépend de tout ce qu'il a mis en place.

Dean avait toujours eu du mal à cerner Ash. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'un homme comme lui - qui n'avait visiblement aucun respect pour toute forme d'autorité – faisait au sein d'une organisation comme le FBI. Il aurait pu travailler pour Microsoft, Google ou IBM et se faire un maximum d'argent. Avec son diplôme du MIT en poche, toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Son QI était incroyablement élevé et il était capable de tout. Mais il avait choisi de rejoindre le FBI. Et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi.

Cela avait rendu Dean méfiant au départ. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Ash cachait quelque chose. Il l'avait même soupçonné d'être une taupe. Puis, lors d'une mission où Dean et Benny étaient chargés d'aider un agent infiltré, Ash l'avait surpris en réussissant à créer une nouvelle couverture suffisamment solide pour que tous soupçons sur l'agent en question disparaissent. Dean l'avait alors invité à boire une bière pour fêter ça. Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter. Et Ash avait fini par lui dire qu'il était là parce qu'il avait besoin de sentir une certaine pression sur ses épaules. Travailler pour Google, Apple ou IBM était trop simple à ses yeux. Il pouvait créer des lignes de codes pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas réellement un challenge. Il voulait que sa vie soit excitante. Pas monotone. L'argent n'avait aucune importance. Le FBI lui offrait la possibilité de ressentir l'importance de ce qu'il faisait. De se sentir responsable. Il devait improviser parfois. Ce n'était jamais la même chose. Chaque mission était différente. Il aimait son travail pour ça. Et Dean avait alors compris qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Ash. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis mais le respect était mutuel.

\- Je sais que tu as raison et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je n'aime juste pas savoir que je ne maîtrise pas tout. Je suis convaincu de réussir à obtenir la confiance de Castiel et Gabriel. Mais Raphael est … il est différent. Je ne réussirais pas à le charmer et je ne réussirais pas à le séduire non plus. C'est un électron libre et on sait tous les deux que ça en fait quelqu'un de dangereux pour la mission.

\- Tu veux dire dangereux pour toi ?

Dean doutait que Raphael tente quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il n'irait pas à l'encontre des ordres de Castiel. Tant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve que ses soupçons étaient fondés, il ne ferait rien. Il devait toutefois rester particulièrement méfiant. Et garder un œil sur lui en permanence.

\- Non … il ne fera rien. Castiel ne le laissera pas faire.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il prendra ton parti plutôt que celui d'un de ses bras droits ?

Raphael n'est pas à proprement son bras droit. Ça, c'est le rôle de Gabriel. Je crois qu'il est principalement là en renfort au cas où les choses dégénèrent. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme de main. Il n'a pas voix au chapitre.

\- Peut être mais si j'étais toi, je resterais méfiant.

\- J'ai bien l'intention de garder un œil sur lui. Je dois juste faire en sorte que Castiel n'en ait pas conscience.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer pour une seule personne, constata Benny en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean hocha la tête. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de paramètres à prendre en compte. Mais il se sentait parfaitement capable de tout gérer. Il n'était pas n'importe quel agent. Il n'estimait pas pour autant être meilleur que les autres ou meilleur que Benny. Il n'était pas prétentieux. Il était juste parfaitement entraîné et préparé pour cette mission. Il n'avait rien laissé au hasard.

\- Tu as dû faire une sacrée impression sur Castiel pour qu'il soit autant enclin à ne pas écouter un de ces hommes, constata Benny en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Il me trouve fascinant … je n'ai rien fait pour de particulier. Je m'en suis juste tenu au rôle qu'on a écrit pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pris aucune liberté ?

\- Non aucune ou … peut-être quelques-uns mais rien de dramatique et rien qui risque de mettre la mission en péril.

Benny soupira longuement, visiblement agacé de l'entendre.

\- On s'était mis d'accord sur ce point. Tu dois nous prévenir de chaque changement … de chaque modification. Ash a besoin de tout savoir si tu veux qu'il fasse correctement son travail.

Dean n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Benny était enclin à lui faire des reproches. Il n'était pas son officier supérieur. Seul Turner était en mesure de lui donner des ordres ou de critiquer ses choix. Benny était son égal. Il avait tendance à l'oublier simplement parce qu'il avait plus d'expérience.

\- Je te l'aurais dit si j'estimais que ça avait la moindre importance. Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'on avait convenu que je lui dise … orphelin à quatre ans, famille d'accueil, père violent, la fugue, l'émancipation, la rue, la drogue … j'ai juste ajouté quelques détails pour que cela semble moins répété et plus naturel.

\- Quels détails ? demanda Benny aussitôt.

\- Des détails c'est tout. Des choses … des choses sans importance.

Benny le regardait fixement à présent. Il ne cillait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux. Il savait qu'en restant ainsi sans rien dire, Dean finirait par craquer et par tout lui dire. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir exactement comment procéder avec lu. Dean détestait le fait qu'il avait raison.

\- Il m'a interrogé sur mon passé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se montrerait aussi curieux et on avait pas été suffisamment précis en construisant ma couverture. J'ai dû improviser. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir quand même ? Si je n'avais rien dit, il aurait su aussitôt que je mentais. Je devais trouver quelque chose … j'ai opté pour une histoire qui me rendrait plus vulnérable encore à ses yeux … je voulais qu'il me voie comme un battant ais également comme un animal blessé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à dominer. Je pense avoir réussi. Tu devrais me féliciter.

\- Dean, arrête de gagner du temps et dis moi clairement ce dont il s'agit.

\- Je … d'accord. Il était particulièrement intéressé par le fait que je me suis prostitué. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà été … violé. Je voulais dire non mais je … je pouvais sentir qu'il voulait entendre que je l'avais été. Je sais que c'est perturbant mais je devais rester intéressant à ses yeux alors je lui ai dit oui. J'ai inventé un client violent. Une situation où malgré mon refus explicite, il a pris ce qu'il voulait. Je lui ai dit que j'avais été violé.

Benny donna alors un coup sur la table, visiblement fou de rage. Mais Dean était prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui mais bel et bien contre Castiel. Il pouvait le comprendre. N'importe qui à sa place aurait réagi de la même manière.

\- Ce type est un monstre. Il est pire encore que je ne l'avais imaginé. Qui peut prendre son pied en entendant quelqu'un lui expliqué qu'il a été violé ? Qu'il a été abusé quand il était encore adolescent ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit excité par l'idée que j'ai pu être violé. C'est autre chose. C'est le fait que j'ai été abusé et que j'en sois ressorti plus fort qui lui plaît. Il ne me verra jamais comme un égal mais il me considère à présent comme … digne de lui sans doute. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Benny ne semblait pas convaincu. Dean ne lui demandait pas de le croire sur ce point. Il était de toute façon d'accord avec lui sur le fait que Castiel était un monstre sans cœur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter plus longuement.

\- Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom au moins ? demanda finalement Benny.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'était pas bête au point de prendre un tel risque.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais pas pris un tel risque. Il me l'a demandé toutefois. Il m'a dit que s'il connaissait son nom, il serait capable de le faire retrouver et de le faire tuer.

\- Il tuerait un homme pour toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour moi. Je pense qu'il n'aime juste pas l'idée qu'un autre ait pu m'avoir avant lui. L'idéal pour lui aurait été que je sois vierge.

\- OK… je le signalerais à Ash mais je ne pense qu'on ait à changer quoi que ce soit de ce point de vue-là.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé d'entendre que Benny ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait trouvé ça injuste mais il l'aurait accepté. Ils travaillaient ensemble et ils avaient besoin d'être totalement honnête l'un envers l'autre s'ils voulaient que cela fonctionne. La sécurité de Dean dépendait de sa capacité à tenir informé les autres de tout ce qui se passait dans la prison. Ils devaient travailler main dans la main.

\- En tout cas, il est évident que tu lui as fait une sacrée impression. Je savais que tu étais son genre et je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'idée de t'avoir mais je … je n'imaginais pas que ça irait aussi vite … qu'il serait prêt à tuer quelqu'un pour toi. C'est complètement fou, Dean. Tu dois absolument te montrer prudent. Tu dois faire très attention à ce que tu dis pour ne pas griller ta couverture. Il va continuer à te poser des questions. Il va continuer à s'intéresser à ton passé. Souviens toi bien de tout ce que tu vas lui dire à l'avenir.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête. Il le savait. L'idéal aurait été qu'il puisse prendre des notes pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Mais ce serait trop risqué. Si Castiel tombait ensuite sur ses notes, il le tuerait sans hésiter. Dean allait devoir tout retenir de tête. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il avait beaucoup de choses à gérer et les pensées se bousculaient déjà dans son esprit. Mais il en était capable. Il le savait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il suffira que je me répète tout plusieurs fois pour que ça s'enregistre dans ma tête. Et je connais le dossier par cœur. Je suis de taille à faire face à ses questions.

\- Et si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit qui ne se trouve pas dans le scénario d'origine, tu dois me prévenir d'accord ? Tu ne dois surtout rien garder pour toi. C'est trop risqué.

\- Je te le promets Benny.

Son coéquipier sembla satisfait par sa réponse. Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes. Ils n'évoquèrent plus Castiel et se contentèrent de parler d'Andrea, la femme de Benny, de Jo, de Sam et du monde extérieur. Quand Dean quitta finalement la pièce, il se sentait un peu mieux qu'en y entrant. Il continuait de s'inquiéter de ce que Castiel lui avait fait ressentir. Du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. De ce qui allait suivre. Il savait que d'ici un jour ou deux, il allait devoir coucher avec Castiel. Il avait peur de ce qu'il exigerait de lui. Il avait peur qu'il se montre violent. Il s'était préparé bien sûr mais Castiel continuait à lui faire peur.

Il rejoignit les autres détenus et leur expliqua qu'il avait vu son avocat et qu'il espérait faire appel de sa condamnation. Il allait leur laisser le soin de diffuser l'information jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne aux oreilles de Castiel. Il fit le travail qu'on lui demandait en silence ensuite. Il se répéta son histoire et chacun des informations que son dossier de couverture contenait en tête jusqu'à avoir un début de migraine.

Il sentit le stress monter en lui quand il rejoignit Castiel au réfectoire. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Surtout pas après sa discussion avec Benny. Mais il fit tout de même bonne figure. Il ne fut pas surpris quand Castiel lui demanda comment son rendez vous avec son avocat s'était passé. Il avait su en partageant l'infirmation avec les autres détenus que Castiel serait rapidement mis au courant. Il lui donna le même mensonge qu'aux autres et évoqua la possibilité d'un appel et d'un allègement de sa peine. Castiel ne sembla pas vraiment ravi de l'entendre. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean et le serra fortement contre lui. De toute évidence, la possibilité de le voir quitter la prison plus tôt que prévu lui déplaisait fortement. C'était un signe de plus que Dean avait réussi à faire une forte impression sur lui. Il le laissa donc le serrer contre lui et le nourrir à la main pour ne pas l'énerver ou le contrarier. Il resta silencieux quand Gabriel les rejoignit. Il fut déçu quand Castiel et son bras droit ne parlèrent que de choses futiles et évitèrent de divulguer des informations en sa présence. Il savait qu'il était trop tôt pour espérer autre chose mais il avait hâte d'obtenir quelques détails. Hâte de voir son plan fonctionner pour de bon. Et hâte bien sûre de pouvoir enfin quitter cette prison. Il voulait retrouver sa liberté, son appartement, sa famille et sa petite vie tranquille. Il voulait tirer un trait sur cette expérience, oublier Castiel et toutes ces choses étranges qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Il allait toutefois devoir serrer les dents et continuer à être crédible jusque-là. Il s'en savait capable bien sûr. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités et de ses talents. Mais il était convaincu à présent que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ce qu'il avait voulu croire jusque-là.


	8. Sauveur

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 8 corrigé comme toujours et merci à elle par Elyrine.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages et merci à ceux qui me lisent mais ne m'écrivent pas !**

 **Attention ce chapitre comporte une tentative de viol et une scène de sexe !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The wrong side of heaven de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 8 : Sauveur**

 _« Répondre à l'agression par l'agression, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, n'a pour résultat que de multiplier le mal, et pis, de le légitimer. »_

 _Éric Emmanuel Schmitt_

Castiel s'enorgueillissait de contrôler la prison et d'être capable d'obtenir à peu près tout ce qu'il désirait en s'adressant à la bonne personne. Il avait plusieurs gardes dans sa poche et beaucoup d'alliés parmi les détenus. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire une réputation et à construire un réseau qui lui permettait d'être en quelque sorte le « roi » des lieux.

Il pouvait demander des repas différents, d'aller et venir dans certaines pièces normalement inaccessibles aux détenus, ou conserver dans sa cellule des objets interdits. Il avait accès à un téléphone. Il n'était pas surveillé. Ses conversations n'étaient pas écoutées et son courrier jamais ouvert. Il était paradoxalement totalement libre bien qu'emprisonné.

Il avait toujours pensé que cela suffisait. Il n'avait que lui dont il devait se soucier. Il utilisait ses privilèges pour s'assurer un emprisonnement agréable et n'en faisait jamais profiter qui que ce soit d'autre. Gabriel s'en était plaint une fois mais n'avait pas insisté. Il était peut-être le bras droit de Castiel mais il n'était pas son égal. Pas réellement. S'il voulait bénéficier des mêmes avantages, il devait se faire un nom. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire puisque cela serait bien évidemment mal vu par Castiel. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul « roi ». C'était comme ça que le monde fonctionnait.

Bien sûr, maintenant que Dean faisait parti de l'équation, Castiel avait dû revoir sa façon de fonctionner. Il avait usé de son influence et de son argent pour obtenir que le jeune homme soit dans la même cellule que lui. Il avait également exigé que Dean travaille le matin pour pouvoir prendre ses repas en même temps que lui et profiter de la cour à ses côtés. Il avait fait en sorte que le jeune homme soit le plus souvent avec lui. Mais il s'était malheureusement rendu compte qu'il était impossible pour lui d'être constamment en sa présence.

Il n'était pas inquiet quand Dean était au travail. Il était entouré par les alliés de Castiel et ne courrait aucun risque avec eux. Tous gardaient un œil sur le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils lui faisaient un compte rendu détaillé ensuite. Castiel le retrouvait ensuite pour le déjeuner. Ils passaient ensuite une heure côte à côte à l'extérieur. Le plus souvent, Castiel s'installait dans un coin de la cour et gardait Dean assis à côté de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules ou une main sur sa cuisse pour marquer son territoire. Parfois, il autorisait le jeune homme à jouer au basket avec les détenus qu'il contrôlait. Il l'admirait alors de loin et devait le plus souvent se retenir de lui sauter dessus quand il le retrouvait en sueur, les joues rouges et le souffle court à la fin du match.

Il y avait réellement quelque chose de fascinant chez Dean. Ce n'était pas uniquement due à son apparence physique. Bien sûr, cela en faisait partie. Il était à couper le souffle. Son corps était une véritable œuvre d'art. Le voir courir, dribler et sauter pour mettre un panier l'excitait considérablement à chaque fois. Il aimait voir ses muscles se tendre et se contracter. Il aimait également le voir sourire à chaque fois qu'il gagnait (Castiel s'était assuré qu'il gagne à chaque fois juste pour le voir heureux). Mais c'était également ce qu'il dégageait qui le fascinait. C'était sa force et sa puissance. Son courage et son envie évidente de participer à l'effort de son équipe pour s'assurer la victoire. Il était incroyable.

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir rester avec lui quand il quittait la cour et rejoignait les douches. Mais il devait se rendre à son travail pour deux heures. C'était le moment de la journée où il était le plus inquiet. Il 'n'avait aucun détenu de confiance avec le jeune homme durant ce lapse de temps. Gabriel cherchait une solution pour arranger la situation mais rien n'avait été fait pour le moment. Dean était vulnérable durant ces deux heures. Et Castiel savait que le risque était énorme. Il savait que certains des détenus présents avec lui pendant qu'il prenait sa douche devaient probablement mourir d'envie d'en profiter. Il comptait sur sa réputation pour les convaincre de ne rien faire. Mais il était convaincu que cela ne durerait pas.

Il en eut la confirmation deux jours après leur baiser. Il était occupé à regarder les autres détenus avec lui travailler pendant qu'il réglait certains détails avec l'extérieur via son téléphone portable quand un garde vint le trouver.

Garth était un gentil garçon et Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier quand il n'était visiblement pas fait pour supporter la violence qui en découlait. Il pensait sincèrement faire quelque chose de bien en travaillant ici. Il se trompait. Mais cela servait les intérêts de Castiel. Car dès le première jour, Garth avait accepté de l'aider. Pas pour de l'argent. Juste parce qu'il espérait que Castiel saurait faire en sorte que les détenus les plus faibles ne soient pas abusés. A vrai dire, Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il en s'intéressait qu'à lui. Mais il faisait mine de s'en soucier pour encourager Garth à lui fournir des informations. Certaines étaient utiles. D'autres non.

Castiel laissa Garth s'approcher de lui sans arrêter d'utiliser son téléphone. Il 'n'avait pas peur qu'on lui confisque. Garth savait parfaitement qu'il en avait un. Il lui accorda toutefois toute son attention quand il vit l'air sérieux du garde devant lui.

\- Tu devrais me suivre, souffla Garth.

\- Te suivre où ? demanda Castiel en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Les détenus autour d'eux continuaient à travailler mais Castiel savait qu'ils les écoutaient.

\- Ton petit copain a des soucis. Je ne peux pas intervenir moi parce qu'il y a des gardes complices dans cette histoire et qu'ils sont suffisamment influents pour me faire perdre mon travail. Mais il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

\- Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

Castiel était déjà debout prêt à suivre Garth. Ce dernier se mit alors en marche avant de répondre.

\- Dans les douches.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Walker.

Garth n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Castiel connaissait parfaitement Gordon Walker. Il savait qu'il était extrêmement dangereux et particulièrement violent. Castiel n'avait pas peur de lui mais il savait que beaucoup de détenus le craignaient. Et parce qu'il avait été dans la police avant de se retrouver en prison, il avait une bonne partie des gardes dans sa poche. Tous fermaient les yeux sur ses agissements. Castiel se promit de le leur faire payer si toutefois il arrivait quelque chose à Dean.

Il suivit Garth dans les couloirs sans dire un mot de plus. Quand ils furent proches des douches, il entendit Dean crier. Deux gardes se trouvaient à l'entrée et faisaient mine de ne rien entendre. Quand ils virent approcher Castiel, ils s'écartèrent de son chemin. Ils étaient peut-être prêts à fermer les yeux sur ce que Gordon faisait mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment stupides pour s'opposer à Castiel. Il était bien plus puissant que l'ancien policier. Bien plus dangereux également.

Castiel s'arrêta une seconde à leur hauteur pour les foudroyer du regard. Il les sentit se tendre, visiblement terrifiés. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de l'être. Il allait le leur faire payer. Il ne les épargnerait pas.

Un nouveau cri le força à se remettre en route. Il pénétra dans la douche sans attendre et ne fut pas surpris en con statant que Garth ne le suivait pas. Il était seul dans cette histoire mais il n'avait pas peur. Gordon ne l'impressionnait pas.

Quand il posa les yeux sur Dean, il sentit la rage le submerger. Le jeune homme lui tournait le dos, le visage collé contre les carreaux de la douche devant lui. Il était entièrement nu, penché en avant et saignait visiblement du front et du nez. Gordon se tenait derrière lui, nu également et semblait sur le point de le violer. Il le tenait par les hanches et approchait son sexe des fesses de Dean. Il ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer.

\- Lâche-le ! jeta Castiel en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Gordon.

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction et le dévisagea une seconde. Il lui sourit ensuite, visiblement calme.

\- Désolé mais non. Je te promets en revanche de te le rendre ensuite. Il sera presque comme neuf.

\- Castiel, murmura Dean sans bouger.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tentait pas de se débattre. Pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé le fait que Gordon semblait distrait pour lui échapper. Il était peut-être blessé. Ou juste paralysé par la peur. Castiel allait devoir tout faire seul.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire non, Gordon ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non et je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. Alors sans doute que j'ai mal entendu.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu, Castiel. Je sais que tu es habitué à ce que les autres se plient à tes exigences mais je ne suis pas les autres. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. Je contrôle cette prison et je n'aurai aucun mal à te le faire payer si toutefois tu ne laisses pas Dean tranquille.

Gordon rit alors pendant de longues secondes. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui-même s'il avait très envie de les poser sur Dean pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser distraire par le fait que le jeune homme étai entièrement nu et qu'il était dans une position qui mettait ses fesses en valeur. Une position dans laquelle Castiel rêvait de le voir depuis leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si je refuse Novak ? Tu me feras tuer ? demanda finalement Gordon.

Il n'avait toujours pas relâché les hanches de Dean mais il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Il semblait prendre les menaces de Castiel au sérieux même s'il faisait mine de s'en ficher. Castiel sourit.

\- Te tuer ? Sans doute, oui… mais pas tout de suite. Non, ce serait bien trop clément. Bien plus que ce que tu mérites. Je te ferai souffrir avant… je te ferai tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de te tuer pour en finir. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Tu prendrais un tel risque pour lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi exactement ?

\- Il est à moi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

\- Donc parce que tu le baises, tu estimes qu'il est inaccessible pour nous ? Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Il ne t'appartient pas juste parce que tu utilises son corps et sa bouche le soir dans votre cellule.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de faire un pas en direction de Gordon. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre physiquement à lui pour le moment. Il voulait juste le faire partir. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard, quand Dean ne serait pas là pour le voir faire. Il savait que le jeune homme était contre toute forme de violence.

\- Dean … à qui appartiens-tu ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Le jeune homme avait la joue droit collée contre le carrelage mais il regardait tout de même Castiel du coin de son œil gauche. Il semblait souffrir et du sang coulait de son nez. Il y en avait également sur les carreaux à côté de lui. Castiel allait faire souffrir Gordon. Il n'aurait aucune pitié.

\- Je t'appartiens, répondit finalement Dean.

\- Tu as ta réponse, Gordon, lança Castiel en souriant à nouveau.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il dit ou pense ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est un garçon qui a besoin d'une bonne leçon… d'un garçon apeuré qui a besoin qu'on lui prouve qu'il n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à ceux qui choisiront de le posséder durant son incarcération.

Castiel hocha la tête puis combla la distance qui le séparait de Gordon. Il l'attrapa par le cou mais ne chercha pas à le faire bouger. Il ne serra pas non plus pour l'empêcher de respirer. Il se contentait juste de le tenir pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Gordon se tendit aussitôt. Il avait sans doute pensé que Castiel n'était pas sérieux. Il était donc réellement idiot.

\- Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois, Gordon. Laisse Dean tranquille ou tu auras à faire à moi. Je t'interdis de le toucher et je t'interdis de le regarder. Tu peux te montrer raisonnable et te trouver une autre proie ou tu peux t'entêter et t'exposer à ma colère. C'est à toi de voir.

Gordon jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Dean, grimaça puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Il leva ses deux mains dans sa direction en signe d'apaisement et attendit patiemment que Castiel lâche son cou avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Franchement Novak, je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux lui trouver de si génial pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Sans doute est-il un super coup… je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais hein ? Je ne le toucherai plus. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je me brouille avec toi. Je te le laisse.

Castiel hocha la tête et regarda Gordon s'éloigner finalement. Il ne le suivit pas des yeux jusqu'au bout. Il savait qu'il ne tenterait rien et qu'il allait réellement quitter les douches et les laisser tranquilles. Il pensait peut-être avoir éviter le pire en se pliant aux exigences de Castiel. Sauf qu'il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait souffrir.

Pour le moment, Castiel devait avant tout se soucier de Dean. Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé et semblait totalement pétrifié. Castiel s'approcha de lui et posa une main dans son dos. Il laissa ses yeux s'attarder une seconde sur ses fesses avant de secouer la tête et de se concentre uniquement sur son visage. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il pleurait. Il n'était pas secoué par des sanglots bruyants. Il était silencieux. Mais les larmes roulaient de ses yeux à ses joues.

\- Dean, il est parti, assura Castiel d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme tremblait et semblait en proie à une intense crise d'angoisse. Il respirait difficilement. Castiel allait devoir le calmer avant de le faire sortir de la douche. Il savait que Garth veillerait à ce que personne ne les interrompe. Il avait tout le temps dont il avait besoin.

Il attrapa Dean par les épaules pour le faire reculer puis le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il observa l'hématome qui se dessinait déjà sur son visage. Il avait également une plaie superficielle sur son front. Son nez ne semblait pas cassé mais il saignait et devait être douloureux. Castiel allait devoir le conduire à l'infirmerie. Mais pour le moment, il devait absolument le calmer. S'il continuait à respirer ainsi, il finirait par perdre connaissance.

\- Dean, écoute-moi… tu es en sécurité. Gordon ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi. Il ne te touchera plus. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu sois constamment avec moi. Je veillerais à ce que personne ne te fasse du mal. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes, d'accord ?

Dean ne réagit pas et Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il l'entendait. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Il le regardait mais ses yeux étaient entièrement vides. Il avait toujours le souffle court. Il tremblait de plus en plus fortement. Castiel le guida pour qu'il s'assoit puis prit une serviette non loin de lui et la posa sur ses épaules. Il lui prit ensuite la main pour la coller contre son propre torse, juste au-dessus de son cœur.

\- Je veux que tu te concentres sur ma respiration et sur les battements de mon cœur. Je veux que tu oublies tout le reste. Et je veux que tu te souviennes que je suis là avec toi et que tu ne risques plus rien.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il fut soulagé quand le jeune homme retrouva enfin une respiration normale. Son visage était baigné de larmes mais il n'avait plus le regard aussi vide. Il semblait revenir à lui. Il observait Castiel et finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- Castiel ?

\- Je suis là, bébé.

\- Tu… tu m'as sauvé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit dès le premier jour, Dean… tu es à moi et je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse.

\- Il allait… Castiel, il allait me… me violer.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean était visiblement toujours sous le choc. Mais il ne semblait plus en pleine crise d'angoisse. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il avait encore besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre le dessus. Castiel n'était de toute façon pas pressé. Il pouvait rester là toute la journée s'il le fallait.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait et il ne tentera plus de le faire. Personne ne posera plus la main sur toi. Je te le promets.

\- Parce que je suis à toi ? demanda Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, pas même après sa première agression. Il semblait totalement bouleversé et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il était également furieux contre Gordon. Il allait s'assurer que ce salopard souffre pendant des heures entières avant de mourir. Il ferait peut-être même durer sa torture plusieurs jours. Juste pour le plaisir. Il ne dirait rien à Dean bien sûr. Il savait que le jeune homme désapprouverait sa décision.

\- Parce que tu m'appartiens oui. Et parce que personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de toucher ton magnifique corps.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi.

\- Parce que tu es unique ,Dean, et parce que tu es exceptionnel.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Castiel savait qu'il ne réagissait pas ainsi juste pour entendre Castiel le rassurer et le complimenter. Il doutait réellement de sa propre valeur. Ce qui était incompréhensible pour lui. Il était évident que Dean était quelqu'un d'unique. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être surpris que Castiel soit autant intéressé par lui.

Il pouvait toutefois sentir que les mots ne suffiraient pas. Il choisit donc de le réconforter autrement. Il l'attira à lui et posa une main dans son cou pour l'encourager à enfouir son visage dans son cou. Dean se laissa faire et referma ses bras autour du dos de Castiel. Il était toujours entièrement nu et c'était une distraction. Mais Castiel devait avant tout se concentrer sur son état psychologique. Il garda une main sur le cou du jeune homme et posa l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il commença à le bercer doucement de droite à gauche sans parler. Dean laissa échapper un premier sanglot après quelques secondes. Le second suivit presque aussitôt. Castiel le laissa pleurer dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune larme à verser. Il lui accorda encore quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de le repousser gentiment pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient rougis par ses pleurs mais il brillait à nouveau. Le Dean qui fascinait tant Castiel était de retour. Il en fut soulagé.

\- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire … j'ai prié pour que quelqu'un vienne mais … mais personne ne semblait vouloir m'aider.

Gordon a beaucoup d'influence ici. Certains gardes sont prêts à fermer les yeux sur ses agissements parce qu'il a fait partie de la police à une époque. Je le leur ferais payer.

\- Tu vas les tuer ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. La question de Dean ne sonnait pas réellement comme une accusation. Ce qui était surprenant.

\- Je ne tuerai pas les gardes, non. Ce serait trop risqué pour moi.

\- Mais tu vas tuer Gordon.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une question. Dean était convaincu que c'était ce que Castiel prévoyait. Il n'avait pas tort. Gordon devait mourir.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je le tue pour ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda-t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Dean.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel crut pendant une courte seconde qu'il allait lui demander de le faire. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. L'innocence de Dean était une des choses qui lui plaisaient le plus chez lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir changer.

\- Non, finit par répondre Dean après quelques secondes. Non, je ne veux pas que tu le tues.

Castiel hocha la tête, soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse devenir comme lui. Il le voulait tel qu'il était en arrivant en prison. Innocent. Honnête. Vulnérable. C'était ainsi qu'il continuerait à le trouver fascinant. Bien sûr, Castiel allait tout de même tuer Gordon. Peu importait ce que Dean pouvait en penser.

\- Le tuer n'arrangera rien … ça n'effacera pas ce qu'il a fait et ça n'empêchera pas les autres d'essayer. Je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas qu'il meure… en tout cas, pas à cause de moi.

Castiel acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas le contredire dans son état mais Dean avait tort. Il se trompait. Tuer Gordon ferait passer un message clair parmi les autres détenus. Tous sauraient alors qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas toucher à Dean. Que Castiel ne plaisantait pas avec le jeune homme.

\- Mais je … merci … merci de m'avoir sauvé, Castiel. Merci d'être venu. Tu aurais pu … tu aurais pu refuser d'intervenir et je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonné de l'avoir fait volontairement. J'ai conscience que tu … peut être que je t'ai mal jugé après tout.

\- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Dean. Ce que je te dis depuis le début ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je serais là pour toi à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Et à compter d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus jamais seul … plus jamais en danger.

\- Merci Castiel.

Castiel sourit alors, étonné et heureux d'entendre le jeune homme le remercier ainsi. Il était conscient d'avoir marqué des points en volant au secours de Dean. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement dans ce but. Il l'avait avant tout fait parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse toucher au jeune homme. Que quelqu'un puisse abuser de lui. Il avait voulu le protéger avant même de penser à ce qu'il retirerait d'un tel geste. Le fait que Dean lui soit reconnaissant était un bonus bien sûr.

Après quelques secondes passées à regarder Castiel dans les yeux, Dean finit par baisser la tête. Ses joues se mirent alors à rougir et il couvrit aussitôt son entrejambe avec ses mains. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il était entièrement nu jusque-là. Et maintenant que la crise était passée, Castiel pouvait enfin s'autoriser à adirer son corps. Il attrapa ses avant-bras pour retirer ses mains de son sexe. Il l'observa une seconde, fasciné. Dean était réellement parfait.

\- Je suis … je devrais m'habiller … je suis entièrement nu, bafouilla le jeune homme dans les bras tremblaient.

\- Ne te couvre pas Dean. Laisse moi te regarder, ordonna Castiel aussitôt.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre de cette requête pendant un moment. Il finit par hocher la tête, donnant à Castiel son accord silencieux pour l'observer. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il en avait envie ou parce qu'il voulait le remercier de l'avoir sauvé. Il s'en fichait. Il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir.

Il aida Dean à se relever puis lui lâcha les bras. Il laissa ensuite ses yeux remonter des pieds du jeune homme à ses jambes puissantes et ses cuisses arquées. Il observa son sexe long et flaccide qui reposait délicatement entre ses jambes. Il admira ensuite les muscles de son ventre, de ses pectoraux et de ses épaules. Il sourit en le contournant, conscient qu'il devait ressembler à un prédateur encerclant sa proie. Il s'arrêta dans son dos pour admirer la courbure de son dos, sa nuque puis ses fesses. Comme il l'avait imaginé, elles étaient parfaites. Rondes et musclées. Exactement comme il l'aimait. Il les caressa du bout des doigts arrachant un frisson à Dean. Il avait envie de les saisir, des les serrer et de les écarter pour observer le muscle qui se dissimulait entre elles mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Surtout après ce que le jeune homme venait de vivre. Il se résigna donc à contourner à nouveau Dean pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Tu es parfait, souffla t-il.

Dean rougissait toujours mais il ne cherchait plus à se couvrir. C'était un bon point. Castiel laissa glisser sa main le long de son torse, effleurant ses tétons au passage. Il caressa ensuite son ventre du bout des doigts puis laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Quand il reporta son attention sur le visage du jeune homme, il semblait perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Castiel ne lui donna aucun ordre, aucun conseil. Il voulait voir ce qu'il allait décider. Il voulait lui laisser l'opportunité de prendre l'initiative cette fois.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, finit par concéder Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi … tu es le seul à pouvoir décider bébé, répliqua Castiel.

Dean baissa alors les yeux sur l'entrejambe de Castiel et retint son souffle en remarquant son érection évidente. Castiel n'en avait pas honte. Il était excité par la nudité de Dean. Par sa proximité. Il n'avait pas envie de s'en cacher. Bien au contraire. Il voulait que le jeune homme le voie. Qu'il sache exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Castiel pouvait deviner la lutte qui tenait place chez Dean. Il tentait probablement de combattre ce que son corps lui dictait de faire. Il voulait se montrer raisonnable. Probablement conscient que dans son état, il n'était pas suffisamment lucide pour prendre une telle décision. Mais il finit par poser ses mains sur la taille de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas totalement sûr de lui mais toutefois déterminé.

\- Laisse-moi te remercier, souffla t-il alors.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit merci plusieurs fois Dean, rappela Castiel.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de te le prouver.

Castiel n'allait certainement pas s'y opposer. Il était au contraire curieux de voir ce que le jeune homme avait en tête. Il hocha donc la tête pour lui donner son accord et le regarda ensuite déboutonner son pantalon puis le baisser lentement avec son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Il l'observa, fasciné, s'agenouiller devant lui. Castiel savait que c'était une image qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt. Dean était à couper le souffle ainsi à genou devant lui. C'était un acte de soumission totale. C'était ce qu'il avait espéré depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. C'était parfait.

Il posa une main à l'arrière du crâne de Dean, curieux de voir à présent ce que le jeune homme avait en tête. S'il choisissait de le masturber uniquement, il n'insisterait pas pour obtenir plus. Mais il serait déçu. Car la bouche du jeune homme le fascinait depuis le début. Il voulait savoir à quoi elle pourrait ressembler refermer autour de son sexe.

Dean se passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de saisir son érection dans sa main. Il la regarda longuement, visiblement fasciné. Castiel devait résister à l'envie de guider son visage contre son entrejambe. Il savait qu'en le faisant, il ferait peur au jeune homme. Mais c'était difficile de se retenir. Il en avait terriblement envie.

Dean finit par prendre une décision. Il se pencha en avant puis referma sa bouche autour du sexe de Castiel. Ce dernier serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait bien sûr. Il avait de l'expérience. Mais jamais avant, cela n'avait été aussi fort. C'était sans doute du au fait qu'il avait dû batailler pour obtenir cela de Dean. Contrairement à ses anciens partenaires, il avait dû patienter pour obtenir qu'il se mette à genoux. Il y avait eu de la défiance chez Dean. Mais il était récompensé à présent et cela rendait le moment plus fort encore.

Le jeune homme poussa son visage en avant, prenant une bonne partie du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait envie de propulser ses hanches en avant et de forcer Dean à le prendre dans sa gorge. Mais il était préférable de le laisser aller à son propre rythme. Il le ferait plus tard … quand Dean se serait habitué. Quand il serait plus malléable et plus prêt à accepter sa totale domination.

Le jeune homme commença ses mouvements doucement. Il n'avait visiblement pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Il était doué, bien sûr. Sa langue faisait des miracles là où elle pressait contre le sexe de Castiel. Mais il avait du mal à accélérer et visiblement du mal à accepter le sexe de Castiel dans sa gorge.

Il ne manquait toutefois pas d'enthousiasme. Il gémissait en le faisant, les yeux clos et une main refermée autour de son propre sexe. Il ne se masturbait pas mais il n'était pas totalement insensible non plus.

Castiel posa sa deuxième main à l'arrière de son crâne et commença à accompagner ses mouvements. Il remua doucement les hanches pour l'encourager mais sans se montrer trop pressant.

\- Prends-moi en entier, bébé, encouragea t-il.

Dean n'obéit pas immédiatement. Il continua à bouger au même rythme pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider enfin à faire plus. Il prit la totalité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche, le bout heurtant le fond de sa gorge. Il ne semblait pas réellement gêné par l'intrusion – l'expérience certainement - et continua sans chercher à reprendre son souffle.

Castiel décida alors qu'il pouvait sans doute se montrer plus actif puisque le jeune homme semblait avoir trouvé son rythme. Il commença à reculer les hanches puis à les propulser en avant pour accélérer les choses. Presque aussitôt, Dean laissa échapper un gémissement et Castiel vit sa main commencer à bouger entre ses jambes. C'était parfait. Dean prenait du plaisir en lui en procurant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu obtenir depuis le premier jour. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches alors qu'il sentait les prémices de son orgasme. Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait jouir dans la bouche du jeune ou sur son visage. Il n'était pas sûr e ce qui marquera le plus fortement le fait qu'il possédait Dean. Il aurait l'occasion de faire les deux bien sûr … mais cette première fois était importante.

Il prit finalement sa décision quand il fut aux portes de l'orgasme. Il attrapa le visage de Dean et le força à relâcher son sexe. Le jeune homme sembla surpris mais comprit vite ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ferma les yeux pour les protéger et ouvrit la bouche, comme une offrande. Castiel prit son sexe dans sa main et se masturba rapidement. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques allers et retours pour jouir. Il se répandit sur le visage de Dean, le marquant ainsi plus encore qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Il vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme accélérer les mouvements sur son propre sexe puis le vit s'abandonner à son orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Il gémit bruyamment, confirmant qu'il était un partenaire expressif en matière de sexe tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour effacer les traces de l'orgasme de Castiel. Il avala doucement avant de rouvrir les yeux pour regarder Castiel.

\- Si tu pouvais te voir à cet instant précis, tu ne douterais plus du pouvoir que tu peux avoir sur les gens … sur la fascination que tu exerces sur tout le monde ici … tu es à couper le souffle, confessa Castiel.

Il était lui-même surpris par ses propos. Jamais avant il n'avait autant complimenté un partenaire. Jamais avant il n'avait pris le temps de dire de telles choses une fois le plaisir pris et sa curiosité satisfaite. Mais c'était différent avec Dean. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi et cela le perturbait sensiblement.

\- C'était bien ? demanda finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel prit le temps de remonter son pantalon avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant Dean. C'était une position dans laquelle il n'était pas forcément à l'aise d'ordinaire. Il ne se mettait jamais au même niveau que ses partenaires. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent douter une seconde de sa domination. Il ne couchait jamais avec eux de face non plus. Il avait besoin de leur soumission totale. Il avait besoin qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient en rien égaux. Mais il ne se sentait pas en danger avec Dean. C'était différent. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme ne cherchait pas à le challenger. Il ne cherchait pas à prendre le contrôle. Il était soumis par nature. S'il était effectivement plein de fougue et défiant le reste du temps, en matière de sexe, il avait choisi sa place et son rôle. Il l'assumait pleinement de toute évidence. Cela rendrait les choses plus simples entre eux. Et cela pousserait sans doute Castiel à agir avec Dean différemment de la façon dont il agissait d'habitude. Il s'imaginait déjà allant et venant en lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce serait parfait. Dean était le partenaire idéal. Presque son égal dans la vie de tous les jours mais totalement soumis au lit.

\- C'était parfait. Ce que ta bouche … ta langue peuvent faire, c'est magique.

Dean rougit de plus belle. C'était étonnant. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné maintenant. Pas après avoir eu le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Pas après s'être masturbé en même temps. Pas après avoir joui uniquement parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sexe de Castiel au fond de sa gorge et son sperme sur son visage.

Castiel récupéra les dernière traces de son orgasme sur les joues du jeune homme du bout des doigts et les pressa ensuite contre ses lèvres. Dean ouvrit la bouche sans protester. Il utilisa sa langue pour nettoyer chacun de ses doigts puis avala lentement pour que Castiel puisse voir le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Prends tu toujours autant de plaisir en le faisant ? Est-ce que tu as autant aimé sentir le sexe d'autres hommes dans ta bouche ? demanda Castiel en souriant.

Dean secoua la tête avant de répondre.

\- Jamais.

Castiel s'en était douté mais l'entendre était merveilleux. Il savait que Dean avait avant tout couché avec des hommes contre de l'argent. Il n'avait eu que peu d'expériences juste pour le plaisir. C'était peut-être même une première pour lui. La première fois qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit de ce genre parce qu'il en avait envie et pas parce qu'on le payait pour le faire. Castiel en tirait une immense fierté.

\- Te voir à genoux Dean … c'est comme une révélation … comme un cadeau du ciel. Il y a quelque chose de magique à voir quelqu'un d'aussi fort se soumettre ainsi volontairement … assumer son désir d'être celui qu'on contrôle et non pas celui qui domine.

\- Je ne suis pas … commença Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu l'es bébé. Tu n'en as juste pas conscience. Tu le comprendras avec moi.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais Castiel ne doutait pas de lui. Il avait eu un aperçu clair de la façon dont le jeune homme fonctionnait. Il cherchait peut-être à le nier pour ne pas paraître trop vulnérable. Mais il était évident qu'il avait pris du plaisir à laisser Castiel contrôler les choses. A le laisser utiliser sa bouche et sa gorge.

\- Tu devrais te rhabiller. Tu as bien mérité de te reposer après tout ça, lança Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Il semblait attendre quelque chose et il fallut quelques secondes à Castiel pour comprendre quoi. Il sourit en le réalisant et se pencha aussitôt pour embrasser le jeune homme sur la bouche. Il avait du mal parfois à se souvenir que la majorité des hommes ne fonctionnaient pas comme lui en matière de sexe. Certains, la plupart, aimaient qu'il y ait des gestes tendres avant, pendant et après. D'ordinaire, Castiel s'en fichait et ne leur accordait rien de plus qu'un orgasme. Mais pour Dean, il était prêt à faire un effort. Le jeune homme l'avait bien mérité.

Il fut surpris d'aimer autant sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de Dean. Il pressa sa langue contre celle de Dean pour le chasser avant de reculer le visage, à bout de souffle. Dean avait les yeux fermés et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il était adorable. Castiel déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se remettre finalement debout. Il aida Dean à en faire autant quand il eut repris ses esprits puis le conduisit jusqu'à ses vêtements. Il le regarda les enfiler doucement, regrettant qu'il soit contraint de se couvrir. Il aurait aimé le garder nu en permanence. Mais il refusait que quiconque puisse le voir ainsi.

Quand Dean fut rhabillé, ils quittèrent les douches ensemble, Castiel saisissant la main de Dean pour le guider. Garth lu adressa un petit signe de la tête à son passage. Les autres gardes n'étaient plus là, sans doute effrayé par ce que Castiel était capable de leur faire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire du mal mais il allait les garder à l'œil. Il savait à présent qu'il devait se méfier d'eux. Quand Gordon serait mort, ils ne représenteraient plus réellement un danger pour lui. Mais il était préférable de se montrer prudent.

Il entraîna Dean avec lui jusqu'à une pièce normalement réservée aux gardes. Garth l'autorisait à s'y rendre quand il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Ce dont il avait cruellement besoin à cet instant précis. Il n'était pas encore prêt à laisser le regard des autres détenus se poser sur Dean. Pas après ce qu'il avait failli vivre. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait besoin que le jeune homme soit seul avec lui pendant un moment. Il se sentait incroyablement possessif et protecteur. C'était également une grande première pour lui.

Dean ne protesta pas et ne posa aucunes questions. Il semblait trop fatigué pour s'interroger sur ce qui se passait. Il devait également savoir que Castiel bénéficiait d'avantages dans cette prison.

Il se laissa asseoir sur le canapé au fond de la pièce et regarda Castiel prendre place à côté de lui. Quand qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander, Dean se blottit contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. C'était un geste tendre que Castiel n'aurait sans doute pas accepté de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Dean avait vécu quelque chose de traumatisant. Il était encore sous le choc même s'il allait mieux. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait sans besoin également d'être sûr que Castiel n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il était inquiet. Castiel referma son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui et ne fut pas surpris quand Dean s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Il prit alors quelques secondes pour imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Garth n'était pas venu le chercher. S'il n'avait pas pu arrêter Gordon à temps. Dean aurait été violé par ce monstre. Il n'en serait pas ressorti indemne. C'était évident. Il avait peut-être survécu à un premier viol mais un second l'aurait très certainement détruit. C'était aussi pour ça que Gordon devait souffrir et mourir. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'avait à aucun moment eu conscience qu'il détruirait Dean en le faisant. Qu'il détruirait quelque chose de magique. Gordon ne méritait pas un homme comme Dean.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il était difficile de résister au jeune homme. Il était fascinant et parfait. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Lui-même devait se contenir la majeure partie du temps. Mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas le droit de brusquer le jeune homme. Pas parce que ce n'était pas moralement acceptable. Castiel se fichait de la morale. Il n'avait aucune conscience et il ne souciait pas de ce qui était bon ou pas. Mais parce que Dean était quelqu'un de précieux. Quelqu'un de fascinant qu'il aurait été terriblement dommage de détruire.

De surcroît, Gordon ne pouvait pas ignorer que Dean était à Castiel. En plus d'être suffisamment monstrueux pour briser la vie d'un homme comme Dean, Gordon était trop stupide pour savoir qu'il s'exposait à des représailles. Elles seraient terribles. Gordon servirait de message pour tous ceux qui doutaient encore du pouvoir de Castiel entre ses murs.

Dean ronflait doucement dans son cou et Castiel se surprit à sourire. Il devait rester prudent. Il ne devait pas laisser le jeune homme se faire une réelle place dans sa vie. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il pourrait être une faiblesse dans le temps. Il ne devait pas oublier non plus que le jeune homme finirait par quitter cet endroit et par disparaître de sa vie. Il n'était que de passage. Castiel devait en profiter au maximum mais ne surtout pas s'y habituer. Car la séparation serait alors difficile. Et risquait de compromettre sa mission au sein de la prison. Car il s'agissait là de son objectif numéro un. Dean était un passe-temps. Rien de plus. Castiel se le répéta plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre avant de fermer les yeux à son tour et de s'autoriser enfin à apprécier le moment qu'il vivait avec Dean.


	9. Progrès

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 9 corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle !**

 **Et même si je me répète, c'est important : merci pour vos messages, votre soutien, vos commentaires et votre fidélité !**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Someone else's life de Joshua Radin**

 **Chapitre 9 : Progrès**

 _« La méfiance est toujours pour moi une des formes de l'intelligence. La confiance est une des formes de la bêtise. »_

 _Paul Léautaud_

Dean savait qu'il avait fait des progrès. Il avait marqué des points avec Castiel et il devait à présent s'engouffrer dans la brèche pour exploiter cette avancée. Il était temps pour lui d'obtenir des informations, même mineures, mais qui justifieraient sa présence en prison.

Même s'il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à faire de tels progrès, il était agacé que cela soit venu par accident. Bien sûr, il était fier d'avoir su exploiter la situation à son avantage. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vue et la confirmation qu'il n'était définitivement pas intouchable. Il savait se battre et se défendre mais face à un homme plus entraîné que lui, il n'avait pas eu le dessus. Et sans Castiel, il l'aurait payé très cher. Il aurait été violé et sans doute tué ensuite. Il aurait échoué parce qu'il avait eu trop confiance en lui et en ses capacités. C'était impardonnable.

Gordon ne l'avait pas réellement pris par surprise. Dean avait senti qu'il avait quelque chose en tête dès leur entrée dans les douches. Il avait toutefois cru, bêtement, qu'il ne tenterait rien parce qu'il avait peur de Castiel. Il lui avait tourné le dos et avait commencé à se laver sans se soucier de son regard sur lui ou des mots qu'ils échangeaient à voix basse avec les autres détenus. Puis la pièce s'était vidée, les gardes n'étaient pas venus les chercher et Gordon était passé à l'attaque. Un coup derrière la tête avait suffi à déstabiliser Dean. Un autre sur la tempe l'avait empêché de se défendre. Gordon l'avait ensuite attrapé par les cheveux et avait collé son visage contre le carrelage, le blessant au nez au passage. Tout était allé très vite après ça. Dean l'avait senti se frotter contre lui, révélant son érection. Il l'avait entendu prononcer des horreurs sans réellement les comprendre. Ses oreilles semblaient remplies de coton et sa tête tournait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop vite et trop fort alors qu'il avait le souffle court. Il se sentait vulnérable et sans défense. Il se sentait seul et stupide. Il était convaincu que Gordon allait le violer. Il ne voyait pas d'autres issues pour lui.

Puis, Castiel était arrivé. Sans crier gare et sans que Dean l'entende entrer, il avait volé à son secours. Gordon avait semblé hésiter à passer outre ses ordres avant de se raviser. Il avait alors relâché Dean puis avait quitté les douches. Le jeune agent était resté dans la même position, incapable de bouger ou de réagir. Il avait senti les mains de Castiel dans son dos. Il l'avait entendu murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Mais il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Il ne réussissait pas à se persuader que Gordon n'allait pas revenir.

Il y avait eu des pleurs ensuite, l'étreinte étrangement affectueuse et tendre de Castiel et ses mots, toujours rassurants et toujours honnêtes. Dean avait refait surface doucement. Il avait réussi à vaincre sa panique et à reprendre ses esprits. Castiel ne semblait pas attendre plus de lui qu'un simple merci. Mais maintenant que Dean avait les idées plus claires, il voyait là l'opportunité d'avancer enfin de façon significative.

Il avait été stupide de se croire en sécurité mais il ne serait pas stupide au point de ne pas saisir cette chance. Il ignora le fait qu'il en avait également envie. Il était réellement reconnaissant envers Castiel. Il lui avait sauvé la vie probablement et il l'avait fait sans rien demander en retour. C'était étrange pour quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur que lui. Peut-être Dean avait-il tort de voir là un geste purement altruiste. Peu importait en fin de compte. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et prit le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche sans hésiter une seconde.

Il agit par instinct et sans se poser de questions. Le fait qu'il y prenne du plaisir ne faisait que renforcer sa crédibilité. Il avait laissé Castiel jouir sur son visage – ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant – puis l'avait laissé le nourrir de son sperme sans protester. Ce que Castiel avait dit ensuite – concernant sa nature soumise – l'avait considérablement perturbé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'interroger sur ce point maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme ou de grandes révélations.

Il suivit ensuite Castiel jusqu'à une pièce visiblement réservée aux gardes. Il le laissa l'installer sur le canapé et se blottit contre lui. Il s'endormit sans le vouloir, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce à quoi il avait réchappé. Quand il se réveilla, il était clair que les choses avaient changé. Castiel n'agissait plus avec lui de la même façon. Il semblait plus affectueux. Dean ne devait toutefois pas se laisser attendrir. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser avoir par ses gestes et ses mots tendres. Castiel restait sa cible. Il était là pour le détruire et certainement pas pour tomber amoureux de lui.

Ils partagèrent le même lit cette nuit-là. Quand ils se réveillèrent, Castiel lui assura à nouveau qu'il ferait en sorte de ne plus être séparé de lui durant la journée. Il allait obtenir que son emploi du temps soit changé pour s'accorder avec le sien. Dean ne risquerait plus rien car il ne serait plus jamais seul. C'était une bonne chose pour le jeune agent, un moyen de surprendre enfin une conversation importante.

De toute évidence, l'incident de la douche encouragea les gardes à suivre les instructions de Castiel. On lui annonça lors du petit déjeuner qu'il ne travaillerait plus au courrier et que ses heures de thérapie de groupes étaient également changées. S'il avait encore douté du pouvoir de Castiel entre ses murs, c'était à présent chose impossible.

Il suivit donc Castiel toute la matinée sans réellement parler avec lui. Il observa les autres détenus qui ne semblaient pas étonnés de le voir là quand il était encore ailleurs la veille. Visiblement, Castiel avait fait passer le mot et personne n'osait le contredire.

Il s'assit à côté de Castiel durant la thérapie de groupe et écouta les détenus autour de lui parler de leurs addictions, de leur violence ou de leurs regrets. Il ne dit rien, incapable de trouver un mensonge adapté pour le moment. Castiel lui tint la main durant tout le temps que cela dura et Dean fit en sorte d'ignorer le fait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le déjeuner se fit une nouvelle fois en silence. Gabriel était là mais ne parlait pas non plus. Dean commençait à désespérer de les entendre un jour partager des informations devant lui. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser décourager et rester dans son rôle. Il laissa Castiel le nourrir à la main et le tenir par la nuque dans un geste qui trahissait sa possessivité.

Ils passèrent leur heure dans la cour à regarder les autres détenus jouer au basket, aux cartes ou s'entraîner de leurs côtés. Puis Castiel conduisit Dean dans la salle commune où se trouvait la télévision. Ils y retrouvèrent Gabriel et Raphael, visiblement en pleine conversation. Ils se turent à leur arrivée et Dean dut à nouveau ravaler sa déception.

Castiel le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin, loin des autres et le dos tourné à la télévision. Il installa ensuite un jeu d'échec entre Gabriel et lui alors que Raphael les dévisageait depuis sa chaise. Ils commencèrent à jouer en silence avant que Castiel ne finisse enfin par prendre la parole.

\- Rien de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur les pions d'échec mais la question de Castiel attira son attention. Il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention mais était totalement attentif. Et légèrement excité. Il allait peut-être enfin apprendre quelque chose.

\- Pas grand-chose, boss, répondit Gabriel en bougeant un pion.

Il était évident que le jeu n'était qu'une couverture. Castiel ne réfléchit pas avant de bouger son propre pion. Il ne suivait aucune tactique. Dean avait appris à jouer aux échecs avec Bobby avant d'apprendre à Sam à son tour. Il était même plutôt bon. Il était évident que Gabriel et Castiel ne connaissaient rien aux règles.

\- Alastair prépare quelque chose. Je peux le sentir. On va devoir garder un œil sur lui, rappela Castiel.

Gabriel hocha la tête aussitôt.

\- On est tous sur le qui-vive. S'il prend contact avec quelqu'un à l'extérieur ou tente quoi que ce soit ici, on le saura. Tous nos alliés sont en alerte.

Dean avait du mal à garde les yeux sur le jeu devant lui. Il avait envie de regarder Castiel pour essayer de lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il ne devait pas avoir l'air de s'intéresser à leur conversation. Surtout pas quand il pouvait sentir le regard de Raphael sur lui.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il a des alliés à l'extérieur ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va tenter de prendre la place de… commença Gabriel en faisant avancer son cavalier de façon non réglementaire.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment en parler maintenant et devant lui ? l'interrompit Raphael.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, furieux qu'il ait interrompu le bras droit de Castiel. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Dean aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de le convaincre qu'il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire clairement. Cela risquait de paraître suspect et d'éveiller les soupçons de Castiel. Il devait agir avec un peu plus de subtilité.

\- Je peux partir si je vous dérange, suggéra-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fit quelques pas en direction d'une autre table et ne fut pas surpris quand Castiel l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

\- Je refuse que tu t'éloignes de moi. Pas après ce que Gordon a manqué de te faire hier. Rassieds-toi !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Raphael qui semblait fou de rage puis à Castiel qui le dévisageait, la tête inclinée sur le côté. S'il se rasseyait aussitôt, il entretiendrait les soupçons de Raphael. Il devait paraître totalement désintéressé pour le calmer et se faire sa place.

\- Gordon n'est pas là et je serai dans la même pièce que toi. Il est évident que vous avez des choses à vous dire qui ne me concerne pas. Je peux aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin et lire un livre en attendant. Tu pourras garder les yeux sur moi et venir me chercher quand vous aurez fini de discuter. Il ne m'arrivera rien ici.

Raphael hocha la tête, approuvant visiblement sa suggestion. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel ne semblait pas enclin à suivre les conseils de son collègue. Il secoua la tête et tira sur le bras de Dean, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de se rasseoir à côté de lui.

\- On peut parler devant lui, assura-t-il alors.

Dean se retint de sourire. De toute évidence, il avait gagné la confiance de Castiel. Peut-être en raison de la fellation de la veille ou de son attitude désinvolte à l'instant. Il n'aurait pas su le dire et ça n'avait pas grande importance, de toute façon. L'essentiel était fait. Maintenant, il devait continuer dans cette voie.

\- Tu le connais à peine et tu lui fais déjà confiance ? Tu es dingue, lança Raphael, toujours furieux.

\- A qui veux-tu que Dean répète ce qu'il entendra ici ? Quel danger peut-il bien représenter pour nous ? demanda Castiel aussitôt.

\- Je n'en sais rien et toi non plus. Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il soit là avec toi après seulement quelques jours ? Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il corresponde en tous points au genre d'homme que tu aimes ? Il pourrait travailler avec Alastair.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Raphael était visiblement quelqu'un d'intelligent et de perspicace. Il avait tort dans les déductions qu'il tirait de son analyse mais sa réflexion était sensée et proche de la vérité. Il fit un effort pour ne paniquer à ces propos et nota le nom d'Alastair dans un coin de son esprit pour le communiquer ensuite à Benny. C'était une première information.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'Alastair est suffisamment puissant pour faire enfermer un homme qui me plaît juste pour obtenir des informations ensuite ? Tu le surestimes grandement, Raphael. Et tu me sous-estimes… ce que je n'apprécie que très moyennement.

Raphael secoua la tête. Il n'était visiblement pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour calmer le jeu. Il se contenta donc de rester assis, les yeux rivés sur le jeu d'échec, la tête basse et les épaules tendues. Il voulait paraître inquiet et effrayé.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'il est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Si ce n'était pas le cas, si le patron n'avait pas peur de lui, on ne serait pas là. Je dis juste qu'on doit rester vigilent et que ton nouveau jouet est un risque que tu ne devrais pas être prêt à prendre si tu avais les idées claires.

\- J'ai les idées parfaitement claires, Raphael. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici et je sais exactement ce que je dois faire pour ne pas y rester éternellement.

\- Tu es complètement obnubilé par ce type ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état mais c'est dangereux et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Est-ce qu'il est doué au point de t'avoir rendu totalement stupide ?

Castiel se leva de sa chaise brusquement, la faisant basculer en arrière. Le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant au sol attira l'attention de tous les détenus sur eux. Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux gardiens. Ils faisaient mine de ne rien avoir entendu. C'était une nouvelle preuve de l'influence de Castiel dans cette prison.

\- Je te conseille de faire très attention à ce que tu dis, Raphael. Je tolère ta présence parce que je sais pourquoi tu es là mais je ne tolérerai pas longtemps que tu me parles ainsi.

Dean regarda Raphael défier Castiel des yeux. Il semblait avoir légèrement peur de lui mais trop de fierté pour rendre les armes. Ce qui le rendait dangereux pour Dean. Et sans doute pour Castiel.

\- On devrait peut-être se calmer, non ? Jouer aux échecs et discuter gentiment ? Parce que là tout le monde nous regarde et je détesterais que vous fassiez une scène devant autant de témoins, jeta Gabriel sans quitter la table des yeux.

Castiel était incroyablement tendu et visiblement prêt à en découdre physiquement avec Raphael. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu les propos pourtant sages de Gabriel. Dean devait intervenir s'il voulait conforter sa place et ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de Castiel. Il était prêt à sacrifier cette conversation pour apaiser les tensions et avoir l'opportunité d'en écouter d'autres à l'avenir. Il saisit le bras de Castiel et attendit que ce dernier le regarde pour prendre la parole.

\- Inutile de vous disputer à cause de moi. C'est stupide et ça va vous attirer des ennuis. Si vous vous battez, tu seras mis à l'isolement et tu ne seras plus là pour moi… je préfère encore quitter cette table maintenant si ça peut aider. Demande à un de tes amis de rester avec moi mais ne te bats pas pour moi, pas quand il y a tous ces gens pour en témoigner ensuite.

Castiel sembla considérer la proposition de Dean avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Raphael.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dean tiendrait ces propos s'il tenait autant à écouter notre conversation ?

\- Je crois qu'il le ferait pour me rassurer, oui. Ce qui ne marchera pas. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Oublie Dean une seconde, alors. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? demanda Castiel.

Dean pouvait sentir que la réponse de Raphael était extrêmement importante pour la suite de la conversation. Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas immédiatement était la preuve qu'il en avait conscience lui aussi. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que Castiel attendait la réponse de son collègue. Dean pouvait deviner la tension chez les trois hommes. Gabriel semblait prêt à s'interposer même s'il faisait mine d'étudier le jeu d'échec devant lui.

\- Je te fais confiance… la plupart du temps.

\- Comment ça, la plupart du temps ?

\- Quand tu n'es pas sous l'influence de tes hormones ou de ta frustration sexuelle.

Dean soupira longuement. Il ne voyait aucune issue à cette situation si Raphael continuait à défier ainsi Castiel ouvertement. Il ne servait à rien d'attendre que les choses s'arrangent d'elles-mêmes. Elles ne feraient que s'aggraver si personne ne faisait rien. Gabriel ne semblait pas prêt à intervenir sauf si la situation dégénérait réellement et Dean était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il se leva de sa chaise sans lâcher le bras de Castiel et se tourna vers Raphael.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais pour mériter que tu me juges ainsi mais je peux te garantir que tu te trompes sur moi. Je me fiche de ce dont vous pouvez parler. Je veux juste faire ma peine ici et ressortir de cette prison en un seul morceau. Je veux ensuite pouvoir oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu entre ses murs et tenter de reconstruire ma vie. Je ne suis pas là pour vous espionner. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas demandé à être assis à votre table. Je suis prêt à partir ou à me boucher les oreilles si ça peut te rassurer.

Il attendit une seconde pour laisser ses propos s'enregistrer dans l'esprit de Raphael avant de reprendre la parole. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Castiel sur lui. Gabriel avait également enfin levé les yeux de son jeu d'échec pour l'observer.

\- Il est évident que je ne parviendrai pas à te convaincre de toute façon. Et je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi.

Il relâcha le bras de Castiel et croisa les siens sur son torse avant de conclure son petit monologue.

\- Quant à l'éventuelle frustration sexuelle de Castiel, je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas le problème puisqu'on l'a résolu hier. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il a semblé satisfait de mon travail alors je doute qu'il soit encore frustré !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il refusait ouvertement de suivre l'ordre de Castiel. Il s'exposait sans doute à des représailles mais il devait se montrer ferme et convaincant. Il devait prouver à Raphael qu'il était sérieux. Même si cela lui faisait manquer une opportunité énorme.

\- Dean, reste ici ! ordonna Castiel dans son dos.

Le jeune agent s'immobilisa aussitôt. Le ton employé par Castiel lui donnait des frissons. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il avait peut-être raison, en fin de compte. A propos de Dean soumis par nature.

\- Je ne fais qu'aggraver les choses, protesta-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Je t'ordonne de rester. Et tu sais combien je déteste qu'on ne suive pas mes ordres.

Dean le savait et il n'était pas totalement suicidaire. Il fit donc volte-face et retourna près de Castiel.

\- Tu as raison. Nous sommes en train de nous comporter comme des idiots. On va tous se rasseoir et poursuivre cette conversation calmement.

Raphael ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Castiel leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire.

\- Tu as le droit de désapprouver mes choix et d'en référer au patron mais je ne t'obéis pas. Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. Si tu as la sensation que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu peux demander à ce que je sois remplacé. On verra bien ensuite ce qui sera décidé.

Raphael soupira longuement mais ne protesta pas. Il allait probablement se précipiter pour rapporter les propos et le comportement de Castiel à leur patron. Dean espérait que ce dernier aurait suffisamment confiance en Castiel pour s'en tenir à ses choix. S'il choisissait de le remplacer, Dean aurait alors tout perdu. Et la mission serait un échec. Il détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Il détestait que son sort soit suspendu à la décision d'une personne dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom.

\- Maintenant, Gabriel… je veux que tu me dises si Alastair a fait quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire ces derniers jours.

Dean regarda Castiel se rasseoir. Il attrapa ensuite un livre qui traînait non loin de lui et fit mine de commencer à le lire. Raphael le dévisageait toujours mais il l'ignora. C'était la seule chose à faire. Gabriel semblait hésiter à répondre et Dean croisa les doigts pour qu'il suive les ordres de Castiel. Il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate.

Après de longues secondes d'attente, Gabriel finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Rien de très intéressant. Il continue de tisser des liens avec les Aryens et les Bikers. Il semble se tenir à l'écart des autres groupes pour le moment. Il ne reçoit aucune visite et n'a pas passé le moindre coup de fil depuis son arrivée. Je pense qu'il attend de voir ce qu'on a prévu.

\- Je doute qu'il reste dans l'attente très longtemps. Il sait que nous sommes plus puissants que lui. Il doit attaquer le premier.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à nous directement ?

Dean continuait de tourner les pages de son livre sans lire la moindre phrase. Il écoutait attentivement ce que les deux hommes disaient et notaient mentalement chaque nouvelle information. Pou le moment, il n'avait qu'un nom. Alastair. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Le FBI savait déjà que cet homme travaillait avec l'organisation de Castiel. Il avait besoin de plus.

\- On sait que son emprisonnement n'est pas un choix stratégique. Il ne s'est pas fait arrêter parce qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à faire ici. C'est accidentel. Mais il pourrait en profiter pour tisser des liens, construire une nouvelle organisation et venir challenger la nôtre. On sait qu'il en est parfaitement capable.

\- Mais il sait qu'on le surveille, rappela Gabriel.

\- Il le sait, oui. Il sait exactement pourquoi nous sommes là. Mais on a besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il prépare et avec qui. S'il réussit à s'allier de façon définitive avec les Aryens et les Bikers, il pourrait prendre le contrôle des armes à l'extérieur. Et il pourra nous court-circuiter.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il cherche ? A contrôler la vente des armes ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en tentant de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait d'Alastair. Le dossier du FBI n'était pas très épais. Il avait été actif dans l'organisation. Il était connu pour être lié avec des trafics d'armes et d'esclaves. Il n'avait jamais été arrêté pour autant. Lui aussi savait recouvrir ses traces. Il était tombé pour une infraction mineure quelques mois plus tôt. Dean n'était pas convaincu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. De toute évidence, il avait des ambitions autres que de rester un pion dans une organisation dirigée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait sans doute prendre le contrôle. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de nouveaux alliés qui refusaient de travailler avec Castiel et ses associés.

\- Ce qu'il cherche, c'est le contrôle de l'ensemble et pas seulement des armes. Ce qu'on ne sait pas encore, c'est le moyen qu'il compte utiliser pour y parvenir. C'est exactement pour le découvrir qu'on est là. Et j'ai la sensation qu'on ne progresse pas vraiment.

Castiel semblait frustré. Dean pouvait deviner sa colère devant leur impuissance à percer ce mystère. Il aurait eu de la peine pour lui s'ils n'étaient pas en train de discuter d'une organisation criminelle. Dean savait maintenant pourquoi Castiel et ses acolytes étaient là. Ce qu'il devait découvrir à présent était le nom de ceux qui la composaient à l'extérieur. Mais il était convaincu que personne ne le prononcerait devant lui pour le moment. C'était encore trop tôt.

\- On devrait le tuer. Ça réglerait nos problèmes pour de bon, lança Gabriel en avançant un pion de façon totalement aléatoire.

\- On le fera… mais pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu'on ne sait pas avec qui il travaille à l'extérieur. On n'est même pas sûr que tout ceci soit son idée. Il pourrait travailler pour quelqu'un. On a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dehors et Alastair est le seul à pouvoir nous fournir cette information. Le tuer ne ferait que nous priver de cette option.

Gabriel ne semblait pas satisfait par cette réponse mais parce qu'il était plus diplomate et plus malin que Raphael, il le garda pour lui. Dean continua de tourner les pages de son livre sans bouger. Le silence était pesant autour de lui mais il ne devait faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu lis avec autant d'attention ? demanda alors Raphael.

Dean fit mine de ne pas avoir compris que Raphael s'adressait à lui. Il attendit quelques secondes pour avoir aussi convaincant que possible.

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu lisais !

Dean leva alors les yeux de son livre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui semblait attendre sa réponse, à Gabriel qui était toujours concentré sur le jeu et enfin à Raphael qui le regardait fixement. Il allait être difficile de berner ce dernier.

\- Un livre, répondit Dean en souriant.

C'était à la fois pour agacer Raphael et voir si Castiel prendrait une nouvelle fois sa défense mais aussi pour gagner un peu de temps. Car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lisait. Il avait pris le livre au hasard et n'avait même pas pris la peine de lire le titre. S'il mentait et que Raphael décidait de vérifier, il serait pris la main dans le sac. Et il devrait alors trouver un mensonge suffisamment crédible pour expliquer sa totale inattention.

\- Tu es un comique, toi? demanda Raphael.

\- On m'a souvent dit que j'étais hilarant, répliqua Dean sans se laisser impressionner.

Il devait le respect à Castiel pour le bien de sa mission mais s'écraser devant Raphael n'était définitivement pas la bonne méthode. Il fallait changer de plan. Dean savait que le confronter ainsi et le provoquer directement était risqué. Il allait très certainement l'énerver plus encore. Ou l'impressionner, peut-être. Mais Dean en doutait grandement.

\- Tu es surtout doué pour ne pas répondre aux questions, lança Raphael en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel.

Il semblait croire que sa remarque allait convaincre ce dernier qu'il avait vu juste. Que Dean les écoutait et les espionnait. Le jeune agent ne pouvait pas uniquement compter sur le fait que Castiel avait confiance en lui. Il devait faire en sorte de contrecarrer les plans de Raphael pour le déstabiliser. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que lui.

\- J'ai répondu à ta question. Tu m'as demandé ce que je lisais et je t'ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Il faudra te montrer plus précis si c'est une autre réponse que tu attends de moi.

Raphael secoua la tête, visiblement agacé par son comportement. Dean en profita pour refermer le livre autour de son doigt – faisant mine de ne pas vouloir perdre sa page – et pour jeter un coup d'œil au titre sur la couverture. Heureusement pour lui, c'était un livre qu'il avait déjà lu. Il reporta son attention sur Raphael et n'attendit pas qu'il lui reposa sa question avant de répondre.

\- Mais parce que tu sembles curieux de le savoir, il s'agit de « L'Adieu aux armes » d'Hemingway.

\- Et tu peux m'en dire plus, peut-être ? demanda Raphael qui semblait sûr de le coincer en l'interrogeant.

Dean posa son livre sur la table, croisa les bras sur son torse et hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Ce serait te gâcher la surprise si tu veux le lire mais je sais exactement ce que tu espères obtenir en me posant cette question alors je vais répondre. C'est l'histoire d'un soldat durant la Première Guerre mondiale qui tombe amoureux d'une infirmière anglaise et choisit de fuir les combats pour la rejoindre après qu'une partie de son unité se soit faite tuer par les Autrichiens. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est un chef-d'œuvre que je te recommande vivement.

Raphael fronça les sourcils, sans doute en quête d'une nouvelle question à lui poser pour le déstabiliser, mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il donna un coup de poing sur la table qui fit sursauter Dean avant de pointer son doigt en direction de Raphael.

\- Ton comportement est ridicule, Raphael, et j'en ai assez. Laisse Dean tranquille.

\- Je ne fais que m'intéresser à lui. Tu sais que je suis curieux de nature, répliqua Raphael sans se démonter.

\- Tu te fiches complètement de ce qu'il lit. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est le piéger pour prouver que tu as vu juste. Dean a répondu à ta question. Maintenant, je te demande d'arrêter de l'ennuyer et de te concentrer sur ce qui est réellement important.

Raphael secoua la tête puis se leva de sa chaise. Il était évident qu'il avait du mal à canaliser la rage qu'il ressentait. Dean avait envie de sourire. C'était une victoire énorme pour lui. Castiel avait pris son parti et pas celui de son associé. C'était la preuve qu'il avait bien mené sa barque jusque-là. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

\- Je refuse de fermer les yeux sur ce que tu es en train de faire, Castiel. Désolé mais vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi, lança Raphael avant de s'éloigner de la table.

Dean le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce, accompagné d'un garde. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel. Il semblait furieux du comportement de Raphael mais il avait repris le contrôle sur ses émotions. De son côté, Gabriel n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- Je suis désolé, Castiel, souffla Dean en baissant les yeux sur ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi le serais-tu ? demanda Castiel en reportant son attention sur lui.

Dean haussa les épaules mais garda les yeux rivés sur ses jambes. Il ne pouvait pas avoir le même comportement avec Castiel qu'avec Raphael.

\- Il est évident que ma présence lui pose problème. Je ne veux pas vous gêner dans vos… affaires, expliqua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sous son menton pour le contraindre à lever le visage. Ce que Dean fit sans hésiter.

\- Raphael est quelqu'un d'extrêmement méfiant et de paranoïaque. Ça sert nos intérêts, la plupart du temps, mais cette fois il est allé trop loin. Il devrait accepter ta présence parce que c'est moi qui l'en ait décidé.

\- Il ne me connaît pas comme tu me connais, rappela Dean.

Il ne voulait pas prendre la défense de Raphael. Bien au contraire, il voulait que Castiel prenne ses distances avec lui pour de bon. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Mais il devait également s'en tenir à son rôle. Le Dean qu'il incarnait était terrifié à l'idée d'être à l'origine de conflits pouvant le mettre lui en danger.

\- Peu importe, Dean. Ce n'est pas en toi que je lui demande d'avoir confiance… c'est en moi et en mon jugement. Il me connaît, à défaut de te connaître toi. Il devrait savoir depuis le temps que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent et de prudent. Il sait que je ne laisserai personne me doubler.

Dean ne dit rien mais continua de regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir que ce dernier cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Et il avait besoin de l'entendre. Besoin de ne surtout pas oublier quel genre d'homme il était vraiment. Il avait tendance à le perdre de vue depuis quelques jours.

\- Il sait que si c'était dans le but de m'espionner que tu es là, je finirais par le découvrir. Et il devrait savoir que je n'aurais alors aucune pitié. Tu n'aurais pas le temps de partager l'information… je t'aurais tué bien avant. Raphael n'a pas de soucis à se faire de ce point de vue-là. Il a juste du mal à accepter que je sois celui qui donne les ordres et pas l'inverse.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il savait bien sûr le risque qu'il prenait en étant là. Il savait ce qui l'attendait si toutefois Castiel apprenait qu'il travaillait en réalité pour le FBI. Mais l'entendre ainsi avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Castiel l'avait dit avec un calme froid et terrifiant.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'espionner, Castiel. Je te le jure.

\- Je le sais, bébé. Je le sais. Il ne s'agissait que d'une supposition.

\- Tu crois qu'il finira par m'accepter ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux rester à l'écart quand besoin est. Peut-être m'asseoir dans un coin à portée de vue mais pas d'oreille pour que tout le monde soit satisfait.

\- Ta place est à côté de moi, Dean, et ce sera le cas tant que je n'aurai pas décidé du contraire. Je me fiche de ce que Raphael peut en penser.

Gabriel se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Castiel sur lui. Ce dernier se retourna dans sa direction en soupirant alors que Dean baissait à nouveau les yeux sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas plus Raphael que toi mais il n'est pas malin de se faire un ennemi de plus quand on en a déjà suffisamment autour de nous. Peut-être que tu devrais suivre les conseils du petit.

Dean grimaça en entendant le surnom employé par Gabriel. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui et il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il cherchait à l'infantiliser en le prononçant. Il avait également peur que sa parole ait plus de poids que celle de Raphael et qu'il réussisse à convaincre Castiel de le maintenir à l'écart. Ce ne serait pas rédhibitoire. Il pourrait obtenir des informations autrement et espérait notamment en avoir après avoir couché avec Castiel et obtenu sa confiance pour de bon. Mais ce serait un pas en arrière qui ralentirait considérablement le processus et l'obligerait à rester ici plus longtemps. Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Raphael a raison et que j'ai tort ? demanda Castiel froidement.

\- Pas du tout. Je n'approuve ni son attitude ni ses propos. Mais je sais qu'il est susceptible et qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. J'ai juste peur que cela finisse par nous retomber dessus. Peut-être qu'il faut juste calmer le jeu quelque temps.

\- Calmer le jeu reviendrait à me coucher devant Raphael et c'est exactement ce qu'il attend… c'est exactement ce qu'il espère obtenir en s'opposant ouvertement à moi. Il se fiche de Dean. Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour essayer de prendre ma place. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Même si Gabriel ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abonder dans le sens de Castiel. Il en allait probablement de sa vie et il le savait. Il ne protesta donc pas et Dean le vit hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

\- Parfait, alors. Fin de la discussion, asséna Castiel pour clore le débat.

Il avait toujours la main sous le menton de Dean et son pouce glissait doucement juste sous sa lèvre inférieure. C'était un geste qui déstabilisait totalement le jeune agent. Parce qu'il ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait de Castiel. Il était trop tendre pour quelqu'un censé être brutal et sans pitié. Dean ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait du mal à se concentrer quand Castiel le touchait ainsi.

\- Tu aimes Hemingway ? demanda Castiel après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction, surpris par sa question et par le changement radical de sujet de conversation. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

\- Je ne suis pas… je n'ai lu que « L'Adieu aux armes ». Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert.

\- Tu as raison, en tout cas. C'est un chef-d'œuvre. Sans doute son meilleur livre.

\- Je te crois sur parole.

Dean sourit en regardant Castiel dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus aujourd'hui. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Raphael. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus d'informations capitales mais il saurait s'en contenter. C'était un bon début. Il allait enfin avoir quelque chose à dire à Benny. Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer uniquement sur Castiel et sur cette nouvelle conversation qu'il semblait vouloir avoir avec lui.

\- Tu aimes vraiment lire, alors, constata t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête en lui relâchant enfin le menton. Il posa toutefois sa main sur sa cuisse, non loin de son entrejambe, et Dean sentit ses muscles se tendre aussitôt. Ce n'était pas mieux. C'était peut-être même pire. Il espérait sincèrement que son corps n'allait pas le trahir et réagir trop violemment à ce geste. Il était presque sûr que c'était ce que Castiel espérait de son côté.

\- C'est un bon moyen de passer le temps… sans doute pas le meilleur bien sûr… j'en connais d'autres qui sont plus satisfaisants. Mais quand je suis seul et que je n'ai pas envie de sortir, j'aime lire, oui.

Dean déglutit à nouveau avec peine alors que Castiel remontait sa main sur sa cuisse pour effleurer son entrejambe du bout des doigts. Il recula aussitôt les hanches alors que sa jambe tressaillait. Castiel sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu avec un livre entre les mains depuis que je suis là, constata Dean qui pouvait sentir ses joues rougir.

\- C'est uniquement parce que tu es là et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je lirais quand je peux passer le temps avec toi.

Dean pouvait sentir son corps réagir aux propos de Castiel et à ses doigts qui le caressaient à présent. Il pouvait également sentir son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait pris au piège et avait l'impression d'être une proie entre les crocs d'un prédateur. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel vola à son secours en se raclant la gorge à nouveau.

\- Quoi ? demanda Castiel en tournant le visage vers lui.

Il avait cessé de caresser l'entrejambe de Dean et ce dernier en fut soulagé.

\- Je déteste avoir à t'interrompre mais tu devrais attendre d'être seul avec Dean pour poursuivre sur ta lancée… parce que je suis presque sûr de ne pas être le seul que votre petite discussion intéresse et je sais que tu détestes l'idée que les autres vous voient.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier ce que disait Gabriel. Il fut surpris de voir plusieurs regards braqués sur lui – ou plutôt sur la main de Castiel posée sur son entrejambe – et certains détenus visiblement prêts à glisser leurs mains dans leurs pantalons. Il grimaça, dégoûté par leurs attitudes, et reporta son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier regardait également autour de lui. Il sembla réaliser que son bras droit avait raison et retira finalement sa main de l'entrejambe de Dean. Il se pencha toutefois dans sa direction et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche.

\- Tu as raison. Inutile de nous donner en spectacle, lança Castiel en reportant ensuite son attention sur Gabriel.

Dean en profita pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine et il avait le souffle court. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à Castiel ou aux regards des autres. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la réponse. Il regarda Castiel reprendre sa fausse partie d'échec avec Gabriel et reprit son livre sur la table. Il ouvrit à une page au hasard et fit mine de reprendre sa lecture. Il était soulagé que Castiel et Gabriel ne fassent plus attention à lui. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait appris avant que Raphael ne quitte la table. Ce n'était pas les informations qu'il était venu chercher mais c'était mieux que rien. Il savait que le FBI saurait les exploiter pour avancer sur le dossier d'Alastair. Il avait également enfin la certitude que Castiel et ses acolytes n'étaient pas là par hasard. Ils avaient voulu être arrêtés. Benny saurait quoi faire de cette information.

Ignorant la présence de Castiel juste à côté de lui, Dean continua à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris et à ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Le problème principal restait Raphael. Il doutait de pouvoir gagner sa confiance. Essayer risquait même d'attiser plus encore ses soupçons. Il allait devoir trouver une autre solution. Peut-être pourrait-il demander son avis à Benny. Il était important qu'il ne fasse pas la moindre erreur. Il savait que Raphael s'engouffrerait aussitôt dans la brèche et que Gabriel ne serait pas loin derrière lui. Car s'il n'avait rien dit clairement à Castiel, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas non plus confiance en Dean. C'était logique et quelque chose que Dean avait prévu. Il avait su dès le départ qu'il allait devoir composer avec eux. Il se savait à la hauteur. Il espérait juste qu'il ne rencontrerait pas d'autres complications en cours de route. Et qu'après avoir enfin donné à Castiel ce qu'il attendait de lui, il aurait une place assurée à ses côtés. C'était la clé pour remplir sa mission.


	10. Secours

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 10. Dean prouve ici qu'il est plus fort que ce que Castiel imaginait !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et à vous pour vos formidables messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Dare you to move de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 10 : Secours**

 _« Là où règne la violence, il n'est de recours qu'en la violence ; là où se trouvent les hommes, seuls les hommes peuvent porter secours. »_

 _Bertolt Brecht_

Castiel n'était jamais inquiet. Il ne se le permettait pas. Car se soucier de quelque chose était une faiblesse et dans son « métier », être faible revenait à devenir une cible et à se faire tuer tôt ou tard. Il lui arrivait de se demander comme une situation allait évoluer. Parfois, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Il n'avait pas totalement le contrôle. N'importe qui à sa place se laisserait envahir par le doute jusqu'à être mort d'inquiétude. Pas Castiel. Il était plus intelligent et plus lucide que ça. Il savait parfaitement comment gérer ce genre de situations.

Il suffisait de se poser les bonnes questions, d'envisager tous les scénarios et de se préparer à affronter n'importe quelle situation. Ainsi, quand on était prêt, on n'avait plus rien à craindre. L'inquiétude était vaine quand on faisait en sorte de ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. C'était probablement ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'inarrêtable depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait eu des coups durs. Il avait dû faire face à des difficultés. Mais parce qu'il en avait eu conscience avant qu'elles ne s'imposent à lui, il n'avait eu aucun mal à les surmonter.

Si c'était ce qui faisait sa force à l'extérieur, c'était probablement ce qui lui sauverait la vie en prison. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler tout le monde. Son argent lui permettait d'avoir la main mise sur certains gardes et sur un bon nombre de détenus. Mais il n'avait pas leur soutien à tous. Et ceux qui se trouvaient de son côté pouvaient parfaitement changer d'avis et d'allégeance du jour au lendemain. Cela lui demandait d'être plus vigilent encore. Toujours sur ses gardes. De réfléchir constamment pour garder de l'avance sur ses adversaires et ne jamais se laisser surprendre. Si cela aurait pu paraître épuisant pour beaucoup, c'était une habitude que Castiel avait depuis le début et quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement.

Sa dispute avec Raphael était un nouvel élément qu'il devait prendre en compte et intégrer à chacun de ses scénarios. Il y avait trois issues.

Raphael pouvait prévenir Crowley et tenter de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Castiel devrait alors défendre son point de vue et son attitude. Il doutait que son « patron » perde confiance en lui pour si peu. Il le connaissait et savait de quoi il était capable. Il l'avait choisi pour cette mission parce qu'il était le meilleur. Raphael ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire croire le contraire.

Raphael pouvait faire la tête dans son coin pendant quelques jours avant de revenir la queue entre les jambes auprès de Castiel. Il le laisserait faire mais exigerait des excuses. Raphael lui avait manqué de respect devant Gabriel, Dean et les détenus qui les écoutaient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait pardonner facilement. Il devait absolument marquer le coup.

Enfin, il existait une infime possibilité pour que Raphael tente de se débarrasser de lui sans consulter Crowley avant. C'était une hypothèse en laquelle Castiel ne croyait pas vraiment. Il savait que Raphael était parfaitement capable de tuer n'importe qui de sang-froid. Mais il n'était pas totalement stupide. Il savait qu'assassiner Castiel aurait des conséquences sur lui. Il tenterait probablement de faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Gabriel serait là pour prouver le contraire. Le risque était énorme et Raphael n'aimait pas prendre des risques. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien.

Il devait toutefois prendre ces trois scénarios en compte et se préparer à faire face à chacun d'entre eux.

Castiel était convaincu que l'attitude de Raphael n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec la présence de Dean lors de leur discussion. Depuis toujours et surtout depuis leur emprisonnement, il pouvait sentir sa frustration de n'être qu'un subordonné quand il s'estimait suffisamment doué pour être le chef. Il avait des ambitions et les dents qui rayaient littéralement le parquet. Il en voulait toujours plus. Il ne visait pas le sommet de l'organisation, contrairement à Alastair, mais il ne voulait plus être en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. C'était quelque chose que Castiel pouvait comprendre. Quelque chose qu'il respectait, même. Mais il savait que Raphael n'était pas de taille à assumer de telles responsabilités. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait mais il manquait d'intelligence pour être plus qu'un pion. Il ne serait jamais un décisionnaire. Crowley le savait tout autant que lui.

Pour parer à toute éventualité, Castiel avait chargé certains de ses « alliés » de garder un œil sur Raphael. Puisqu'il refusait de leur parler, il passait la majeure partie de son temps loin d'eux. Castiel savait que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il était vexé. Mais il était préférable de rester prudent.

De son côté, il avait trop à faire pour s'occuper en plus de Raphael. Alastair semblait enfin avoir un plan s'il s'en tenait à son calme et ses actes des derniers jours. Il avait des alliés et visiblement un contact à l'extérieur qu'il avait appelé la veille. Castiel avait eu une retranscription de la conversation par les gardes mais il n'avait rien appris d'important. Juste qu'Alastair semblait prêt à passer à l'action. Castiel devait absolument savoir ce qu'il préparait.

Il consacrait ses journées à cette mission qu'il comptait mener à bien malgré ce que Raphael semblait en penser. La nuit, il s'occupait de Dean et faisait en sorte d'oublier tout le reste.

Le jeune homme continuait à se refuser à lui. Ils s'embrassaient souvent. Ils partageaient le même lit. Dean avait même, de sa propre initiative, masturbé Castiel à deux reprises. C'était agréable et cela permettait d'évacuer un peu de tension. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Car Castiel voulait plus. Il voulait que Dean accepte enfin de lui donner son corps. Il voulait enfin savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en le pénétrant et en le faisant supplier. Son désir grandissait de jour en jour et il soupçonnait Dean de le savoir parfaitement.

Castiel continuait toutefois de s'en tenir à ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il ne le forcerait pas. Mais l'attente commençait à se faire longue et ses résolutions s'affaiblissaient à chaque seconde passée avec le jeune homme. Il finirait par craquer. Il espérait que Dean pouvait le sentir.

En attendant, il devait rester concentrer sur son objectif et découvrir l'identité de l'homme qu'Alastair avait contacté. Il était presque sûr que cet inconnu avait pour mission d'attaquer Crowley depuis l'extérieur quand Alastair se débarrasserait de Castiel en prison. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups et pourrait alors reprendre l'organisation en main à sa sortie. C'était un plan qui tenait la route mais un que Castiel comptait bien contrecarrer. Il ne laisserait personne détruire ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire. Il devait tout à Crowley et s'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il avait du respect pour lui. Il allait le défendre, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Castiel revenait d'une discussion avec Kubrick – un garde qui travaillait à la surveillance des communications des détenus et qui lui fournissait des informations sur les coups de fil d'Alastair – quand il eut la sensation qu'on le suivait. Il était seul dans le couloir – privilège qu'il avait dû payer pour obtenir – et regretta aussitôt de ne pas être accompagné de Gabriel ou d'un garde quelconque. Il ne s'était jamais senti en danger en prison. Il savait qu'il y a très peu de détenus suffisamment stupides pour s'en prendre à lui. Mais il y avait quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas avoir saisir le message s'il en croyait ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'accéléra pas le rythme pour autant. Il n'avait pas peur. Si toutefois on tentait quelque chose, il savait se battre et était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Il n'avait jamais fui devant le danger et n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant. Il en allait de sa réputation et de sa place au sein de la prison.

\- Hé Novak !

Castiel s'immobilisa alors et se tourna pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Il reconnut aussitôt le prisonnier qui approchait. Il était seul pour le moment mais Castiel était prêt à parier que cela ne durerait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Azazel ?

C'était un surnom qu'il s'était lui-même attribué et que tout le monde utilisait depuis au sein de la prison. Frederic Lehne, de son vrai nom, était un petit criminel que Castiel soupçonnait d'être à la solde d'Alastair. Il était connu pour être violent. D'après le psychologue de la prison, il était également psychopathe. Ce qui ne surprenait pas vraiment Castiel. A son arrivée en prison, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Azazel vienne le trouver pour le compte d'Alastair. Il avait été surpris qu'il reste dans son coin. Visiblement, il en avait assez de patienter et avait choisi de passer enfin à l'attaque.

\- Te parler … t'avertir que tes agissements ne sont pas restés inaperçus.

Castiel sourit. Il trouvait cela ironique d'être pris à parti par un homme qui se faisait appeler Azazel. C'était un surnom religieux. Si Castiel se souvenait bien, Azazel était un ange à la solde de Lucifer. Lehne avait sans doute trouvé cela approprié puisqu'il était entièrement voué à Alastair. Castiel, lui aussi, avait un nom qui faisait référence à la religion. Ses parents l'avaient choisi parce que c'était le prénom d'un ange. Si un combat avait lieu entre eux, ce serait presque biblique. Et Castiel trouvait cela particulièrement drôle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir. Mais si Alastair a un message à me faire passer, il peut tout à fait venir me voir et me le dire en face. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le fait qu'il ait envoyé un de ses sbires pour le faire à sa place.

\- Qui te dit que c'est lui qui m'envoie ?

\- C'est évident. Tu es à ses ordres depuis le début et franchement … je trouve ça assez pathétique que tu sois aussi déterminé à obtenir son approbation.

Azazel fit un pas dans sa direction en serrant les poings. Oh. Castiel avait de toute évidence touché un point sensible. Il devait reconnaître que cela l'amusait aussi.

\- Alastair a confiance en moi. Il compte sur moi. Il sait que je suis à la hauteur à chaque fois qu'il me confie une mission.

\- Alastair t'utilise parce que tu es trop faible pour t'opposer à lui. Et parce que ça t'excite à chaque fois qu'il te dit que tu as fait du bon travail. Tu es comme un chien battu qui revient auprès de son agresseur pour recevoir une caresse … un geste d'affection quelconque. C'est triste.

Castiel cherchait à faire sortir Azazel de ses gonds. Il avait besoin de l'énerver pour le déstabiliser et prendre le dessus. C'était presque trop facile. Il connaissait parfaitement ce genre d'homme. Il savait comment les mettre hors d'eux. Azazel n'était pas vraiment différent de Raphael. Et Castiel savait parfaitement comment gérer Raphael.

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi … je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter parler de toute façon.

\- Non, tu es là pour me faire passer un message et je suis tout ouïe.

\- Pas juste un message … une leçon.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était conscient du danger et il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre et se défendre. Mais il était également convaincu d'être à la hauteur. Azazel était peut-être doué mais il ne l'était certainement pas autant que lui. Personne ne l'était.

\- Et bien vas-y, je suis tout à toi, lança Castiel en écartant les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Azazel le dévisagea une seconde avant de sortir un couteau de sa poche de pantalon. Ce n'était pas une arme qu'il avait fait lui-même comme la plupart des détenus à partir d'une brosse à dent ou d'un ressort récupéré dans un matelas. Non c'était un vrai cran d'arrêt qu'il n'avait pu obtenir que de l'extérieur. Ce qui laissait penser qu'un garde avait fermé les yeux sur le contenu d'un colis qui lui était destiné. Et qu'Alastair avait visiblement des complices au sein de la prison. Castiel allait devoir enquêter sur ce point pour ne pas s'exposer à des problèmes.

\- C'est un bien joli couteau que tu as là, commenta t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est un cadeau, répliqua Azazel.

\- Un cadeau d'Alastair ?

\- Un cadeau de la personne qui m'a chargé de venir te voir.

Castiel refusait de croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Alastair. Il était convaincu que ce dernier avait chargé Azazel de le tuer pour lui. Il devait sentir que Castiel était trop proche de découvrir ce qu'il tramait. Il avait besoin de le faire disparaître. Peu importait ce qu'Azazel essayait de lui faire croire. Castiel n'était pas dupe.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis attendit qu'Azazel passe enfin à l'action. Il était surpris qu'il soit seul mais il mit cela sur le compte de son égo surdimensionné. Il devait probablement se croire suffisamment fort pour s'en prendre seul à Castiel. C'était stupide. I n'avait aucune chance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que perdre son temps à discuter avec Azazel pendant des heures. Il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre sa cellule et Dean. Il avait l'espoir que le jeune homme accepte enfin de passer aux choses sérieuses ce soir.

\- Moi, lança quelqu'un dans le dos de Castiel.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Quelqu'un lui saisit les bras et les plaqua contre ses flancs. Il ne l'avait pas attendu approcher. Mais cela confirmait ce qu'il avait pensé. Azazel n'avait pas le courage de s'en prendre à lui seul. Castiel ne chercha pas à se débattre. Il devait garder ses forces. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Mais pour cela, il devait rester avant tout concentré sur Azazel. C'était lui qui représentait le principal danger. Et il approchait doucement de lui, son couteau brandi devant lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir cette fois Novak. Tu es seul et nous sommes deux. Personne ne va voler à ton secours et tu vas mourir … tu vas mourir ici et maintenant.

Castiel secoua la tête sans hésiter. Il n'avait pas peur et il refusait qu'Azazel puisse penser une seule seconde que ses menaces avaient le moindre effet sur lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne vais pas mourir … et toi non plus si tu renonces à ton projet stupide. Tu peux encore t'en sortir si tu me laisses partir. Si tu tentes quelque chose en revanche … tu le paieras cher … comme tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi.

\- Comme Gordon ? demanda Azazel en souriant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait fait tuer Gordon la veille. Il s'était assuré qu'il souffrait avant de mourir. Il avait demandé à ce que la torture soit la plus longue possible. Il avait également exigé qu'il sache avant de mourir que c'était sur ordre de Castiel.

\- Gordon a touché à ce qui m'appartenait et sa mort a été longue et douloureux. Pour toi, ce sera encore pire, jeta Castiel.

Il bougea sensiblement ses bras pour tester la force de l'emprise de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il le tenait fermement. Il ne serait pas simple de se libérer. Il allait donc devoir composer avec. Peut-être s'appuyer sur cet homme pour frapper Azazel avec ses pieds. Il viserait sa main qui tenait le couteau en premier lieu pour écarter le danger. Il devait attendre qu'Azazel soit à sa portée pour passer à l'attaque et agir rapidement ensuite.

\- Tu sais … peut être que je m'en prendrais à Dean après t'avoir tué … je suis convaincu que je pourrais beaucoup m'amuser avec lui une fois que tu ne seras pas là pour le protéger. Je ferais en sorte qu'il oublie jusqu'à ton existence. Je ferais en sorte que ce soit mon nom qu'il crie le soir.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à Dean.

\- Tu vas m'en empêcher ? Comment feras tu quand tu seras mort ?

Castiel ne répondit pas et regarda Azazel approcher un peu plus de lui. Il était toujours trop loin pour qu'il tente de le frapper mais il devait toutefois se tenir prêt. Il s'appuya un peu plus fortement contre l'homme derrière lui et sourit quand il le sentit supporter son poids. Il ne se doutait probablement pas de ce qu'il avait en tête. Il pensait peut-être qu'il cherchait à fuir Azazel et à reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire Novak ? demanda Azazel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi et ton arrogance … ta stupidité, répondit Castiel en souriant plus largement encore.

Azazel fit un pas de plus dans sa direction et fut cette fois à sa portée. Il propulsa alors son poids en arrière et jeta ses pieds en avant. Il frappa la main de son adversaire et entendit le couteau tomber par terre aussitôt. Il profita de la surprise de l'homme qui le tenait pour se défaire de son étreinte avant de le frapper du coude dans le ventre. Il vit alors Azazel se jeter sur lui. Il était toutefois prêt et parvint à basculer sur le côté tout en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le jeter contre le mur. Il se précipita ensuite sur lui et le frappa au visage. Derrière lui, son deuxième assaillant avait visiblement repris ses esprits. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'écarter d'Azazel et le frappa en bas du dos. Castiel laissa échapper un cri de douleur en basculant en avant. Il tomba lourdement sur les genoux mais eut la présence d'esprit de rouler sur le côté pour éviter le prochain coup. Il était seul contre deux et n'avait clairement pas l'avantage. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une telle situation et il se savait de hauteur à relever ce défi. Il recula pour se mettre hors de portée avant de tenter de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Azazel s'approchait à nouveau de lui alors que le deuxième homme – Rodriguez qu'il croyait pourtant de son côté – l'attrapait par le pied pour le tirer dans sa direction. Castiel secoua sa jambe sans réussir à se libérer. Il utilisa alors son deuxième pied pour frapper dans le genou de Rodriguez et l'obliger à le lâcher. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Azazel avait repris son couteau. Il recula à nouveau et se remit enfin sur ses pieds. Il avait mal dans le bas du dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il plia les genoux et tenta de repousser Azazel quand il se jeta sur lui. Il sentit la lame du couteau l'entailler sur le côté mais il serra les dents. Il savait comment gérer la douleur. Il avait appris à l'ignorer quand il en avait besoin. Il devait rester attentif. Car Rodriguez revenait déjà à l'attaque et Castiel devait faire face aux deux hommes. Azazel fut le premier à passer à l'attaque. Il réussit à toucher Castiel une seconde fois, à la cuisse, alors que Rodriguez le frappa du point au niveau de la tempe. Il allait leur faire payer ses blessures. Il allait les faire souffrir pendant des heures et il y prendrait un immense plaisir.

Sonné, Castiel sentit son dos heurter le mur. Il ne devait pas rester ainsi pris au piège. Il devait s'écarter pour pouvoir esquiver les prochains coups. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler des deux entailles et sa tête tournait affreusement. Il se surprit à espérer pour la première fois depuis le début de la bagarre que quelqu'un vole à son secours. Il n'était plus aussi confiant brusquement.

Il ne réussit pas à se dégager du mur avant que Rodriguez ne l'attrape à nouveau par les bras. Il le fit pivoter pour coller son visage contre le mur. Castiel se débattit de toutes ses forces mais Rodriguez était plus fort physiquement que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel songea une seconde à la possibilité qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il ne croyait pas à l'enfer et il ne redoutait pas non plus le jugement dernier. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Il avait des échelons à monter et des victoires à remporter. Il ne voulait pas mourir dans ce couloir et de la main d'un sous-fifre comme Azazel. C'était inconcevable et indigne de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Il tenta de s'aider de son pied pour se propulser en arrière mais il sentit la lame d'Azazel presser dans son dos, au niveau de son rein, et il s'immobilisa aussitôt. S'il tentait de reculer, il s'empalerait sur le couteau et mourait aussitôt. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que ça.

\- Toujours aussi confiant Novak ? murmura Azazel à son oreille.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne voyait toujours aucune issue et personne ne semblait décider à voler à son secours. Mais il ne donnerait jamais à Azazel la satisfaction de le lui dire. Il préférait encore mentir et garder la tête haute. Même s'il devait mourir ensuite.

\- Toujours oui. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur … tu devrais être terrifié. Parce que j'ai le dessus et parce que je fais te tuer.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux, convaincu qu'il allait le poignarder après sa petite tirade. Rodriguez le tenait toujours trop fermement pour qu'il puisse se libérer. Il tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper sur le côté mais fut retenu aussitôt. Il était temps pour lui d'admettre sa défaite. Il allait bel et bien mourir.

Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que Castiel attendait qu'Azazel porte enfin le coup fatal. La lame était toujours collée contre son dos mais son adversaire ne semblait pas pressé d'en finir. Castiel était surpris par son attitude. Il en eut l'explication quelques secondes plus tard quand il entendit des bruits de pas non loin d'eux. Quelqu'un approchait. Castiel priait pour qu'il s'agisse de l'un de ses alliés et pas un ennemi de plus. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec deux. Il choisit de ne pas en profiter pour tenter de s'échapper à nouveau. Il était presque sûr que dans la panique, Azazel l'achèverait sans hésiter.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient considérablement. Ils furent suivis d'un cri de surprise puis du bruit de quelqu'un qui courrait enfin dans leur direction. Castiel rouvrit les yeux mais il ne voyait que le mur contre lequel il était toujours plaqué.

\- Lâchez le ! jeta la personne qui les avait surpris.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de Dean. Il était à la fois soulagé de l'entendre et inquiet de ce qu'Azazel pourrait tenter contre lui. Il savait le jeune homme capable de se battre mais il ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il avait la moindre chance contre Azazel et Rodriguez. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fasse tuer en tentant de le sauver.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais exactement ? demanda Azazel.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean était dans ce couloir et pourquoi il était là seul. La sécurité laissait visiblement à désirer dans cette prison. Que lui n'ait pas de garde avec lui n'était pas une surprise. Mais qu'Azazel, Rodriguez et Dean soient là sans surveillance ne collait pas. Castiel se promit de s'interroger sur ce point si toutefois il survivait à cette attaque. Ce qui n'était pas sûr pour le moment.

\- Parce que je te le demande. Et parce que si tu le touches, je te tuerais sans hésiter, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Et tu penses que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

\- Je n'en suis peut-être pas un mais je pourrais le devenir si vous ne le lâchez pas tout de suite.

Castiel doutait que Dean soit capable de tuer un homme. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait affirmé cela avec une certaine conviction. Il était courageux. Il était admirable également. Mais Castiel était également sûr qu'il était terrifié. Et il détestait le savoir dans cette situation.

\- Moi je crois au contraire que je vais tuer Novak et que je m'occuperais ensuite de toi. Je ne te tuerais pas … ce sera dommage quand je peux m'amuser avec toi d'une autre manière.

Castiel ferma les yeux à nouveau, persuadé que cette fois enfin, Azazel allait mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il pria pour que Dean ait l'intelligence de fuir et de prévenir un garde. Il espérait qu'il tomberait sur un de ceux qui ne travaillaient pas avec Alastair. Il était évident que sans Castiel pour le protéger, il serait rapidement en danger.

La lame recula dans son dos, n'appuyant plus contre son rein, et Castiel pouvait imaginer Azazel prenant de l'élan avant de le poignarder. Il entendit un nouveau cri puis le son de Dean qui courrait. Il espérait que c'était pour s'enfuir et non pas pour le sauver. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel perdit la notion du temps. Il entendit finalement le bruit de deux corps entrant en contact, un cri qui lui semblait lointain et le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombait au sol. Presque aussitôt, Rodriguez le relâcha et il put enfin se tourner pour voir ce qui était arrivé.

Azazel était au sol, immobilisa par Dean qui lui tenait les poignets dans une main. Il semblait prêt à le frapper au visage mais Rodriguez se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Castiel devait intervenir ou Dean allait se faire tuer.

Il choisit de s'occuper de Rodriguez puisqu'il représentait la menace principale. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'écarter de Dean et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Il vit du coin de l'œil Dean se remettre de bout et s'élancer en direction d'Azazel.

Rodriguez était fort et puissant mais Castiel était malin et rapide. Il évita les coups que l'hispanique cherchait à lui donner et concentra les siens sur son abdomen pour lui couper le souffle. Quand il l'eut mis à genoux, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui pour continuer à le frapper, cette fois au visage. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, aveuglé par la colère et la rage. Il avait beau être sur le point de gagner, il était tout de même vexé d'avoir été ainsi pris au piège. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tuer Rodriguez. Mais il savait que cela lui vaudrait trop de problèmes. Il allait devoir se contenter de l'assommer. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. S'assurerait qu'il meurt des mains d'un autre tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était son œuvre.

Après lui avoir cassé le nez et ouvert la tempe et la lèvre, il fut satisfait de voir qu'il ne bougeait plus. Il respirait toujours mais il était inconscient. Castiel pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur Dean.

Il fit volte-face pour voir où le jeune homme en était et vu surpris de voir qu'il avait pris le dessus sur Azazel. Il était installé sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il l'avait visiblement frappé au visage puisque son nez saignait et il lui avait repris le couteau des mains. Il l'appuyait à présent contre son cou et ne semblait pas s'être calmé. Bien au contraire. Il était furieux. Et avait visiblement du mal à se retenir d'achever Azazel. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans son attitude. Quelque chose de sauvage presque qui excitait Castiel. Il avait presque envie de lui dire de le tuer. Il volait voir à quoi le visage du jeune homme pouvait ressembler couvert de sang. Il voulait le voir tuer un homme pour la première fois.

Il se retint toutefois de l'encourager, conscient qu'il perdrait alors cette forme d'innocence qui lui plaisait tant, et se contenta de le regarder toiser Azazel avec fierté et envie. Il n'aimait pas d'ordinaire avoir des partenaires qui étaient en mesure de l'égaler dans une bagarre. Il les préférait plus faible et facile à soumettre. Mais Dean était différent. Il était plus fort, entraîné et courageux. Il faisait jeu égal avec Castiel dans une bagarre. Cela rendait sa soumission quand il était question de sexe plus belle et plus vraie encore. Parce qu'il la donnait volontairement quand il était évident qu'il pouvait parfaitement la reprendre et se battre s'il en avait besoin. Il avait choisi de la donner à Castiel. Et ce dernier avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau unique et précieux. Dean était un vrai miracle.

\- Tu vas me tuer alors ? demanda Azazel.

Dean pressa un peu plus fortement le couteau contre sa gorge et fit mine de réfléchir. Castiel savait qu'il allait dire « non ». Mais il aimait l'idée qu'il fasse patienter Azazel avant de lui donner sa réponse. Il aimait cette attitude et cette défiance.

\- Je devrais sans doute … il est évident que tu le mérites. Ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde je pense … mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Je ne le deviendrai certainement pas à cause de toi. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Castiel sourit en s'approchant de Dean. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui rappeler qu'il était et le sortir de la transe dans laquelle il semblait se trouver. Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et Castiel en eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme semblait à la fois fou de rage et incroyablement fier de lui. Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait du sang sur le visage mais il n'était pas blessé. Probablement celui d'Azazel alors. Il était plus beau encore que d'ordinaire. Il ressemblait à un prédateur et non plus à une proie. Castiel aurait dû désapprouver ce changement mais chez Dean, c'était merveilleux. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant, peut-être même sur le cadavre d'Azazel. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et de refermer sa main autour de sa nuque. Dean pencha alors la tête en arrière, exposant son cou dans un geste qui symbolisait sa soumission. Il était fort et capable de se défendre mais il reconnaissait le pouvoir que Castiel avait sur lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux distraits par leur échange et Castiel comprit leur erreur quand il vit Azazel sortir un autre couteau – un fait maison cette fois – de sa poche. Il relâcha Dean au moment où Azazel se redressait pour tenter de le poignarder. Il n'aurait pas le temps de le sauver.

Il n'en eut toutefois pas besoin. Car Dean sembla sentir la menace et se tourna aussitôt dans la direction d'Azazel. Il leva le couteau qu'il lui avait pris et le laissa s'empaler dessus dans sa précipitation.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel retint son souffle, persuadé que Dean avait dû être blessé également. Puis, comme au ralenti, Azazel bascula en arrière, son couteau planté dans sa poitrine et son autre arme toujours dans sa main. Dean le regarda tomber sans bouger, visiblement sous le choc.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques instants pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'en revenait pas de ce à quoi il avait assisté. Dean avait tué un homme. Il s'agissait de légitime défense bien sûre mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il avait rapide et précis. Il avait été incroyable.

Castiel l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner et vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Il avait tellement envie de Dean qu'il était prêt à oublier qu'ils étaient dans un couloir ou n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre.

Quand il sentit que Dean ne répondait pas à son baiser, il recula son visage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dean ? l'appela t-il.

De toute évidence, le jeune homme était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas songé une seconde qu'il aurait à tuer Azazel. Il avait pensé que le désarmer suffirait. Castiel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé qu'il pouvait avoir une deuxième arme. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé distraire par Dean.

\- Je l'ai tué, souffla le jeune homme en tentant de regarder le cadavre d'Azazel derrière lui.

Castiel l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le visage pour le forcer à le regarder lui. Il était inutile qu'il pose les yeux sur le cadavre d'Azazel.

\- Légitime défense, expliqua Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à ôter une vie. Surtout pas celle d'un homme qui le méritait autant qu'Azazel. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant être bouleversé par un acte mineur. Mais il savait que tuer n'était pas chose aisée pour quelqu'un comme Dean. Il avait une morale et une conscience. Sans elles, il aurait pu faire un allié précieux dans l'organisation de Crowley. Il aurait même pu partager la seconde place dans la hiérarchie avec Castiel.

\- Peu importe Castiel … il est mort et je … je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je voulais … je ne pensais … bafouilla Dean.

\- Arrête ça Dean. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il t'aurait tué sans hésiter. Et je préfère le savoir mort plutôt que toi. Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu as fait.

Dean le dévisagea alors. Il semblait outré par ce que Castiel disait.

\- Comment pourrais-je être fier d'avoir tué un homme ?

\- Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie et parce que tu as survécu. Je suis fier de toi moi.

\- Tu es malade, souffla Dean.

Il n'y avait aucune colère et aucun reproche dans son temps. Juste une résignation et une acceptation de Castiel qui sonnait comme un abandon pour le jeune homme. Castiel l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Dean, écoute moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir couvrir tout ça … je n'ai pas le temps. Les gardes seront là dans une seconde et ils t'emmèneront avec eux. Tu dois te laisser faire.

\- Je … où est-ce qu'ils vont m'emmener ? demanda Dean qui semblait au bord des larmes.

\- A l'isolement le temps qu'ils mènent l'enquête. Ce sera rapide … un jour ou deux au plus. Mais je veux que tu tiennes le coup quand tu seras là-bas sans moi. Je veux que tu te rappelles que je suis fier de toi et que je serais là à ton retour d'accord ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu. Il était probablement difficile pour lui de comprendre pourquoi Castiel lui parlait ainsi. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'isolement. Il en avait sans doute une vague notion. Il imaginait probablement une cellule individuelle sans possibilité de sortir durant deux jours. C'était malheureusement loin de la réalité. L'isolement était l'enfer pour les détenus qui n'y étaient pas préparés. Il n'y avait pas de lit. La cellule était minuscule et le plus souvent privée d'électricité, de chauffage et de lumière. C'était un endroit où il était facile de perdre la notion du temps. Une journée ressemblait à une semaine entière. Castiel détestait l'idée que Dean y soit enfermé. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Pas cette fois. Se dénoncer à la place du jeune homme reviendrait à être enfermé là-bas à sa place. Dean serait alors totalement vulnérable sans lui. Et Alastair prendrait sa revanche sans hésiter. L'isolement était dur mais Dean y serait en sécurité. Castiel aurait alors le temps de faire le ménage avant son retour.

\- Une fois là-bas, ce sera dur … ce sera difficile. Mais tu es fort Dean. Tu es courageux et brave. Tu en ressortiras grandi … crois-moi.

\- Ils vont m'inculper de meurtre et je vais finir mes jours ici, murmura le jeune homme après un long silence.

\- Ils ne t'inculperont pas puisqu'il s'agit de légitime défense. Je témoignerai pour toi et je m'assurerai que Rodriguez en fasse de même. Les empreintes d'Azazel sont sur les deux couteaux. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je te le promets bébé.

Castiel était réellement sûr de lui. Il ne laisserait pas Dean tomber pour meurtre quand il n'avait fait que se défendre. Il avait suffisamment d'alliés pour présenter des témoins aux gardes. Tous pourraient alors jurer qu'ils avaient entendu Azazel parler de son plan. Il s'arrangerait aussi pour que Rodriguez passe aux aveux. Dean n'avait strictement rien à craindre. Il comprenait toutefois qu'il puisse avoir peur.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que tout s'arrange au plus vite. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Et j'ai besoin que tu tiennes le coup jusque-là. J'ai besoin que tu te montres courageux encore un moment. Je sais que tu en es capable.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je … j'en ai assez Castiel. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

Castiel le prit alors dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. C'était la deuxième fois que Dean pleurait dans ses bras et la deuxième fois qu'il se sentait obligé de le réconforter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette impulsion. Il ne l'avait jamais eue avant. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lutter contre. Dean lui avait sauvé la vie et il le lui devait.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'arrivée des gardes ne les oblige à se séparer. Castiel se mot alors à genoux, mains sur le sommet de son crâne pour ne pas aggraver les choses et encouragea Dean à en faire de même d'un mouvement de la tête. Le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt et ferma les yeux.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Un garde s'occupait de Rodriguez pendant qu'un autre constatait qu'Azazel était mort. Le dernier les tenait en joug avec son arme. Quand on leur demanda qui avait tué Azazel, Castiel se chargea de répondre.

\- Il nous a attaqué en premier. Il allait nous tuer. Dean n'a pas eu le choix.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas quand le garde derrière lui le fit se lever et le menotta dans son dos. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand on l'écarta de Castiel. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés sur lui, inquiet de le voir aussi passif et détaché. Presque absent. Ses yeux pourtant si brillants quelques minutes plus tôt étaient à présent totalement vies. C'était une vision effrayante que Castiel détestait.

\- C'était de la légitime défense, ajouta t-il finalement.

\- Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger Novak, répliqua un des gardes.

Castiel serra les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose d'idiot qui l'enverrait lui aussi en isolement. Il avait besoin de rester libre pour préparer la défense de Dean. S'il était enfermé lui aussi, il ne contrôlerait plus rien.

\- Quelques jours à peine que tu es là et tu files déjà tout droit à l'isolement. C'est un record Smith.

Dean baissa la tête et fixa alors le sol. Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne répondait rien. Il ne devait surtout pas aggraver son cas. Son attitude démontrait qu'il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu tuer Azazel et qu'il se sentait coupable. Cela servait clairement ses intérêts.

Le garde qui le tenait poussa Dean en avant pour l'encourager à marcher et Castiel dut se retenir d'exiger qu'il ne pose pas la main sur lui. Il détestait l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse le toucher. Une nouvelle fois, il devait rester calme avant tout pour le bien de Dean.

Il regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Lui qui avait espéré passer la nuit à lui faire l'amour allait être éloigné pendant quelques jours. C'était une immense déception. Une qu'il ferait payer à Rodriguez et Alastair dès que la situation serait rentrée dans l'ordre. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il ne voulait plus rester passif. Ce qui venait de se passer était la preuve qu'Alastair le voulait mort. La preuve qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aval de Crowley bien sûr. Mais quand son patron apprendrait qu'Alastair avait tenté de le tuer, il lui donnerait son accord sans hésiter.

Castiel suivit Dean des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir avant de regarder le garde qui le tenait toujours en joug.

\- Vous allez m'enfermer aussi ? demanda t-il.

Il savait que personne n'oserait le mettre à l'isolement sans une preuve réelle de son implication. Sa seule présence ne suffisait pas à l'incriminer. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce point de vue-là.

\- Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie te faire soigner et tu vas ensuite rejoindre les autres. Mais je te conseille de rester à l'écart de Rodriguez à l'avenir. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

\- Vous avez ma parole, mentit Castiel aussitôt.

Il se fichait de ce que le garde pouvait dire. De ses menaces. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Pour le moment, il se souciait uniquement de Dean. Car le jeune homme allait être enfermé par sa faute. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Mais il se savait tout de même responsable. Et cela impliquait qu'il fasse en sorte de réparer les choses.

Il se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans protester. Il avait deux blessures mineures sur le ventre et quelques hématomes sur le visage. Il sentait à peine la douleur. Il était toutefois conscient d'avoir eu de la chance. Sans l'arrivée de Dean, il serait très certainement mort. Le jeune homme lui avait sauvé. Il s'était mis en danger pour lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi. Était-ce pour lui rendre la pareille après son intervention dans les douches ou était-ce parce qu'il tenait à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Castiel se promit de le lui demander quand il serait à nouveau avec lui. Après lui avoir fait l'amour pendant des heures, bien sûr. Castiel considérait cela comme sa nouvelle priorité.


	11. Menaces

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 11 et comme à chaque fois, merci à Elyrine pour sa correction rapide.**

 **Merci à vous mes formidables lecteurs et lectrices pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Famous last world de My Chemical Romance**

 **Chapitre 11 : Menaces**

 _« La menace est souvent plus redoutable que l'action »_

 _Robert Choquette_

Dean n'était pas préparé à sauver la vie de Castiel et à en payer ensuite les conséquences. Quand il avait remonté le couloir après avoir quitté le bureau d'Henriksen, il avait encore la tête aux informations qu'il avait partagées avec lui et aux avancées qu'elles représentaient pour sa mission. Il était préoccupé par la situation avec Raphael et par ce qui allait bientôt se passer avec Castiel. Il avait reculé l'échéance autant que possible parce qu'il avait besoin de rester crédible et parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Mais ce soir était le grand soir. Il ne pouvait pas faire attendre Castiel plus longtemps sous peine de le voir se lasser et passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait besoin de garder l'attention de sa cible sur lui pour obtenir plus d'informations. Et pour cela, il allait devoir coucher avec lui. Il était stressé et terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose se passe mal. Il redoutait le comportement de Castiel. Il avait peur qu'il se montre violent avec lui et que l'acte soit douloureux. Il allait devoir serrer les dents et faire mine d'aimer ce qu'il lui faisait. Il espérait être un suffisamment bon acteur pour le convaincre.

Quand il entendit les premiers bruits, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était déjà en train de planifier sa journée pour trouver le temps de se préparer. Il n'avait aucun lubrifiant et allait devoir se contenter de salive. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais cela allait devoir suffire. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et fut surpris de voir Castiel, le visage collé au mur et deux hommes prêts à le tuer. Il ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il était formé pour intervenir dans ce genre de situations. C'était son devoir en tant qu'agent du FBI. Et Castiel était nécessaire au succès de sa mission. Il devait le sauver.

Il intervint donc sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Il s'interposa, menaça Azazel puis dut se battre physiquement contre ce dernier pour l'empêcher de les tuer Castiel et lui. Quand il eut pris le dessus sur Azazel, il se laissa distraire par Castiel pendant quelques secondes. C'était contre tout ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là. C'était imprudent et stupide. Dean avait pourtant toujours été le meilleur de sa promotion. Il était intelligent et habile. Il était malin. Mais il avait commis l'erreur de regarder Castiel et d'oublier l'espace d'une seconde la menace qu'Azazel continuait de représenter.

Il réagit heureusement à temps pour éviter d'être blessé. Mais pas suffisamment rapidement pour éviter de tuer Azazel.

Ôter une vie était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait une fois. Il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour l'accepter la première fois. Même s'il avait agi en état de légitime défense, il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de tuer un homme. Et c'était pareil avec Azazel. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il n'était pas devenu agent du FBI pour tuer des gens. Il l'était devenu pour sauver des vies. La culpabilité qu'il ressentit aussitôt ne le surprit pas. Castiel, quant à lui, ne semblait pas gêné. Bien au contraire. Il paraissait fier de Dean. Fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Excité également, sans doute. Dean ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait réagir avec autant d'indifférence face à la mort d'un être humain.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent à l'isolement sans ménagement et Dean écouta Castiel le rassurer. Lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui et qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il revienne auprès de lui le plus rapidement possible. Dean n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Il se sentait trop mal.

Il estimait que quelques jours loin de Castiel, loin du peu de privilèges dont il bénéficiait le reste du temps et loin des conséquences de ses actes était un juste châtiment. Il payait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'acceptait.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'être en isolement signifiait qu'il soit plongé dans le noir toute la journée sans distraction et sans rien pour occuper son esprit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que la cellule pouvait être dépourvu de tout confort.

Les premières heures, il s'assit dans un coin de la minuscule pièce et tenta de compter les secondes pour conserver une notion du temps qui passait. Il finit par abandonner après avoir dû repartir à zéro plusieurs fois. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse, les encercla de ses bras et repensa à ce qui était arrivé. Il analysa ses erreurs et se maudit de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il allait passer dans cette cellule. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il doutait que quelqu'un vienne le tenir informé de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il allait devoir attendre. Il n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver ainsi confiné entre quatre murs sans possibilité de sortir ou de voir les contours de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il avait la sensation que l'obscurité l'écrasait et qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Il se concentra donc sur chaque inspiration pour ne pas risquer de faire une crise d'angoisse. Il se remémora les mots de réconfort de Castiel. Il n'aurait pas dû se raccrocher à lui mais il n'avait pas la force de chercher autre chose.

Par moment, il avait la sensation d'entendre des voix dans le couloir et d'apercevoir un visage dans l'obscurité. Celui d'Azazel à chaque fois. Il n'était plus sûr s'il dormait ou non. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé.

C'était une torture et Dean se promit d'en référer à Henriksen lors de sa prochaine visite. Personne ne méritait à un tel traitement. C'était archaïque et cruel. Cela allait à l'encontre de la loi. Il allait faire changer les choses. Il avait besoin de se trouver un objectif pour ne pas perdre totalement l'esprit.

Il dut dormir par moment mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et il ne savait plus s'il était là depuis deux heures ou deux jours. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité mais il ne voyait tout de même pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait rien de remarquable dans la cellule. Juste quatre murs, un WC et un vieux matelas jeté au sol. C'était petit et humide. La cellule sentait le renfermé et la transpiration. Dean doutait de pouvoir rester ici encore longtemps. Il avait besoin de sortir et de voir le soleil. Besoin de bouger et de parler à quelqu'un.

Il se raccrocha aux images de son frère pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se remémora les meilleurs moments de leur enfance. Il pensa à son père qui était incroyablement courageux. A Bobby qu'il aimait comme un second père. Il pensa à Jess, magnifique et forte. Puis il pensa à Benny et Jo. A Ellen. A ses collègues. A son travail. Quand il fut à court de choses à se remémorer, il s'autorisa à penser à Castiel.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie et s'il regrettait d'avoir tué Azazel, il savait qu'il avait probablement marqué des points auprès de Castiel. Il était évident qu'il avait sensation en intervenant de la sorte. Il devait se raccrocher aux points positifs pour ne pas uniquement pensé à la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Une culpabilité qu'il porterait avec lui toute sa vie probablement.

Il était évident que Castiel n'avait pas ce problème. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par le fait qu'un homme était mort devant ses yeux. Il semblait même y avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir. Dean savait que quelque chose clochait chez lui mais il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas plus profond que ce qu'on lui avait dit. On lui avait décrit Castiel comme un homme violent et sans aucune morale ou conscience. Mais Dean se demandait à présent s'il n'y avait pas d'explication médicale à ce qu'il était devenu. Castiel était peut-être un psychopathe. Incapable de ressentir les émotions normales que tout un chacun ressentait. Cela expliquerait qu'il soit capable de tuer des gens sans se sentir coupable. Il allait devoir soumettre l'idée à Benny en sortant d'ici. Cette hypothèse changeait considérablement els choses. Castiel restait un homme dangereux mais il existait peut-être une issue médicale pour lui.

Dean finit par se lever quand ses jambes commencèrent à devenir douloureuses. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à toucher le mur de l'autre côté de sa minuscule cellule. Il suivit le mur du doigt jusqu'à la porte puis continua à tourner pour faire fonctionner ses muscles. Il finit par s'arrêter quand il se lassa de marcher et s'assit sur le matelas près du WC. Il s'allongea ensuite, les mains sous sa tête pour faire office d'oreiller et les yeux fixés sur le plafond même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement le voir.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir et ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit. Il n'était toutefois pas réellement fatigué. Il pourrait peut-être faire quelques pompes pour tenter d'épuiser ses muscles et se fatiguer suffisamment. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment envie de bouger. Il resta donc allongé et tendit l'oreille en quête d'un son quelconque.

On finirait bien par venir lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Cela lu permettrait de demander l'heure qu'il était et de reprendre ensuite son compte des secondes afin d'avoir une idée du temps qui s'écoulait. Il avait juste à patienter encore un peu.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'un bruit ne lui vienne du couloir, lui indiquant que quelqu'un approchait. Il se rassit aussitôt et s'installa en tailleur. Il entendit le bruit d'une serrure qu'on ouvrait puis la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit enfin. Il dut fermer les yeux quand la lumière du couloir lui brûla les rétines. Il le regretta aussitôt quand la porte se referma et qu'il fu à nouveau plongé dans le noir.

\- J'ai presque de la peine pour toi tu sais, lança la personne qui était entrée.

Dean sentit tous ses muscles se tendre en reconnaissant la voix de Raphael. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Un garde l'avait forcément laissé entrer. Il n'en revenait pas du nombre qui étaient corrompus. C'était quelque chose qu'il allait également devoir signaler à Benny et Henriksen. Il fallait faire quelque chose pour que tout ceci cesse au plus vite.

\- Je n'ai jamais été enfermé ici mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était fortement désagréable. Je peux le comprendre quand je te vois ainsi plongé dans le noir depuis des heures sans rien pour t'occuper l'esprit.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que Raphael faisait ici mais il était convaincu que ce n'était pas uniquement pour le plaindre et compatir à ses souffrances. Il n'était pas là non plus sur les ordres de Castiel. Il lui aurait envoyé Gabriel mais certainement pas Raphael.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il entendit Raphael approcher et il réalisa alors qu'il était vulnérable, ainsi assis quand son ennemi se tenait debout. Il ne pouvait pas le voir et il ne pourrait pas se défendre si toutefois il tentait quelque chose. Il se remit donc debout en s'aidant du mur et recula jusqu'à avoir le dos contre le mur. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. C'était le meilleur moyen de réguler le rythme des battements de son cœur et de garder un semblant de contrôle sur sa panique grandissante.

\- Je suis venu te voir pour te parler Dean.

\- J'apprécie que tu sois venu me tenir compagnie mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec toi. Je préfère encore rester seul. Mais merci quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe Dean. Je sais que ton sens de l'humour est un mécanisme de défense. Tu t'en sers pour cacher le fait que tu es terrifié à cet instant précis. Et si tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer. Pas aujourd'hui.

Dean détestait le fait que Raphael soit visiblement capable de lire aussi clairement en lui. Il semblait le connaître alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé. Il avait la sensation parfois que Raphael pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Castiel te tuera si tu me touches, rappela-t-il.

Il détestait avoir à se cacher derrière Castiel mais il savait que c'était la seule menace qui avait une chance de fonctionner sur Raphael. Il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il ne le voyait pas comme une menace. Mais Castiel restait son supérieur et il avait clairement peur de lui.

\- Castiel ne me tuera pas s'il ne sait pas que c'est moi, souffla-t-il.

Il était plus proche que Dean ne l'avait cru et il regretta de s'être ainsi plaqué contre le mur. Le WC était à sa droite et l'autre mur à sa gauche. Il était pris au piège. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas voir où il mettait les pieds et en tentant de fuir, il finira probablement par tomber la tête la première par terre. Ce qui ne l'aiderait pas.

\- Il le saura … il n'est pas bête tu sais.

\- Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir comment lui faire croire ce que je veux Dean. Et il a suffisamment d'ennemis ici-bas pour que la culpabilité de l'un d'entre eux soit crédible. Ne me sous-estime pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de maquiller mes actions.

Dean n'en doutait pas une seconde. Raphael était un meurtrier. C'était su de tout le monde mais personne n'était capable de trouver la moindre preuve. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement couvrir ses traces. Il était doué.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Je suis tout ouïe, lança Dean pour encourager Raphael à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Plus vite il lui dirait ce qu'il était venu lui dire et plus vite il quitterait sa cellule. Dean préférait encore être seul qu'avec lui. Il le terrifiait plus que Castiel.

\- Tu sais Dean … tu m'intrigues. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui ne colle pas avec l'histoire que tu as servie à Castiel et Gabriel. Je suis convaincu que tu nous caches quelque chose. Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais je sais que je finirais par trouver.

\- Je ne cache rien. Tu délires, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Il avait confiance en ce qu'Ash avait mis en place pour assurer sa couverture mais il était également sûr que Raphael disposait de ressources insoupçonnées pour creuser sur son passé et son identité. Il n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il ne finirait pas par trouver quelque chose. Il risquait alors de le mettre en danger. Et de retourner Castiel contre lui. Ce qui lui couterait probablement la vie.

\- Orphelin à quatre ans … famille d'accueil abusive … émancipation … ce sont des choses que je peux croire. Mais c'est ce qui suit qui me laisse dubitatif. La drogue … la prostitution … le braquage … tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un qui a vécu tout ça. Tu n'en as pas l'attitude.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais à quoi ressemble un homme qui a vécu ce que j'ai vécu ?

Dean sentit le souffle de Raphael sur son visage. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il n'entendait pas grand-chose à part les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes et sa gorge. Il se sentait pris au piège. Il se sentait en danger et il ne voyait aucune issue.

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble un homme qui a traversé l'enfer Dean … parce que j'en suis revenu moi-même et je sais les séquelles que cela laisse derrière. Tu n'en as aucune.

\- Peut être que je suis juste plus fort que ce que tu penses … plus fort que toi. Peut-être que j'ai appris à vivre avec ces cicatrices pour faire en sorte qu'elles ne se voient pas.

\- Ou peut être que tu mens depuis le début … peut être que tu es ici dans un but précis.

Dean aurait probablement dû répondre quelque chose immédiatement mais il était à court d'idées. La proximité de Raphael l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il devait paraître plus suspect encore en restant silencieux.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai aucune preuve pour le moment et je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu cherches à obtenir. Mais je sais que je finirais par trouver. Et je pourrais alors prouver à Castiel qu'il a eu tort de te faire confiance. Tu sais ce qu'il fera quand il comprendra ?

Dean le savait, oui. Castiel le lui avait dit lui-même quelques jours plus tôt. Il le tuerait après l'avoir fait souffrir pendant des heures. Il refusa toutefois de répondre à la question de Raphael. Il préférait encore rester silencieux qui lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défendre ? Tu ne vas pas chercher à me convaincre que je me trompe ?

\- A quoi est-ce que cela servirait ? De toute façon, tu refuserais de me croire.

\- Sans doute oui mais j'espérais te voir essayer.

Raphael espérait surtout le prendre en défaut en l'interrogeant de la sorte. Il espérait que Dean finisse par dire quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec son histoire. Et le jeune agent refusait de rentrer dans son jeu. Il était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'en tirerait rien de bon. Il devait rester calme et aussi silencieux que possible. Pour ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Tu sais … je peux comprendre que Castiel se soit laissé berner … tu es une créature fascinante. Tu es le genre d'homme pour lequel on est prêt à oublier toute prudence.

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de flirter avec moi ?

\- Oh non Dean … je n'ai pas envie de toi. Du moins pas comme ça.

Dean pouvait déceler le mensonge dans ce que Raphael venait de dire. Il pouvait sentir son excitation et son désir. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait avoir pour intéresser ainsi la moitié des détenus de la prison. Il avait la sensation d'être un morceau de viande fraîche jeter au milieu d'un troupeau de lions affamés. Tous semblaient vouloir le posséder. C'était différent à l'extérieur. Il se savait séduisant mais il ne faisait pas tourner toutes les têtes. Il devait parfois se battre même pour attirer l'attention des hommes qu'il voulait ramener chez lui. Ici, il était la proie de tous les prédateurs et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui les attirait autant. Peut être pouvait il sentir quelque chose chez lui qui leur plaisait. Il aurait bien aimé savoir quoi.

\- Peut-être que je me laisserais tenter quand j'aurais prouvé à Castiel que tu es là pour nous détruire. Je dois reconnaître que ton corps est plaisant et je suis sûr que je pourrais y trouver du plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête pour le moment.

Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Raphael approchait son visage de son cou. Il inhala profondément comme pour inspirer son parfum avant de reculer finalement pour remettre un peu de distance entre eux. Dean ne bougea pas, surpris par son comportement.

\- Tu n'as pas encore couché avec lui n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Si tu veux des détails, tu n'as qu'à les demander à ton patron !

\- Castiel n'est pas mon patron. C'est mon associé. Et je n'ai pas besoin de le lui demander, j'ai ma réponse.

Dean se demandait comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr. Il doutait que cela se lise sur son visage.

\- Peut être que tu te trompes, murmura-t-il alors sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Cette conversation n'avait aucun intérêt et Dean ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à y participer. Raphael avait fait passer son message et il aurait dû le laisser partir maintenant. Il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à lui parler. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

\- Non, j'en suis sûr. Si tu avais couché avec lui, il aurait probablement déjà perdu son intérêt pour toi.

\- Je croyais que j'étais une créature fascinante, répliqua Dean.

\- Tu l'es … mais pas suffisamment pour que Castiel continue à s'intéresser à toi quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il attend. Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te garder une fois qu'il t'aura utilisé ? Tu n'es pas si naïf que ça quand même …

Dean avait effectivement peur que Castiel finisse par se lasser une fois qu'il aurait couché avec lui. Il n'avait aucune certitude quant à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'intérêt de sa cible ne disparaîtrait pas dès le lendemain. Entendre Raphael le lui affirmer ne faisait que renforcer ses doutes.

\- Oh Dean … j'ai vraiment de la peine pour toi. Tu es tellement naïf … tellement stupide que ça en est presque risible. Je vais prendre tellement de plaisir à le voir te jeter quand il aura enfin assouvi sa curiosité. Je serais là quand les autres mettront enfin la main sur toi. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne les interrompe. Et je prendrai un plaisir immense à les voir te violer et te battre à tour de rôle.

Dean savait que c'était une possibilité. Pas qu'il finisse violer et battu. Si Castiel ne le voulait plus, il demanderait à sortir aussitôt. Mais le fait qu'il se désintéresse de lui après était plausible. Et Raphael le savait parfaitement. Après tout, il connaissait Castiel mieux que lui. Il savait comment il fonctionnait. Il l'avait déjà vu faire avec d'autres probablement.

\- Peut-être même qu'il organisera une sorte d'enchère dont tu seras le lot principal … il te donnera au plus offrant et tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher. Tu n'auras aucun recours contre lui … sauf à dévoiler qui tu es vraiment … et alors, il te tuera.

\- Moi c'est pour toi que j'ai de la peine tu sais. Parce que tu seras terriblement déçu quand tu comprendras que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Tu n'auras alors plus aucun espoir de prendre sa place. On sait tous les deux parfaitement que c''est exactement ce que tu cherches. On sait que c'est ce dont tu rêves … ça ou de prendre ma place dans le lit de Castiel. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr.

Il avait tort de provoquer Raphael. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir que cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir pour lui. Surtout quand il était enfermé et sans aucune issue. Surtout quand il était aussi vulnérable. Mais il en avait assez d'écouter Raphael le menacer sans réagir. Il en avait assez de se laisser faire.

\- Tu veux me faire sortir de mes gonds Dean ? Tu cherches à me pousser à te faire du mal pour que Castiel s'en prenne ensuite à moi ? Tu crois que je ne lis pas clair dans ton jeu ? Je te l'ai déjà dit … tu aurais tort de me sous-estimer.

\- Je connais les hommes comme toi Raphael. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes et je sais à quoi m'attendre de ta part. Crois-moi … tu ne me fais pas peur.

\- Les hommes comme moi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

Dean s'écarta du mur pour toiser Raphael. Il était plus grand que lui. Plus musclé et sans doute plus puissant. Bien sûr, il savait que son adversaire était parfaitement capable de se battre et peut être même d prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais il était tout de même prêt à tenter sa chance si c'était nécessaire. Il ne resterait pas à attendre bêtement. Il ne serait pas une victime de plus.

\- La plupart de mes clients étaient comme toi … et ils parlent, tu sais … quand ils ont pris leur pied et qu'ils sont avec quelqu'un qui ne parlera pas … qui ne peut pas aller raconter ce qu'il entend sans s'incriminer lui-même … leur langue se délie forcément. Et ce dont ils parlent généralement … ce qu'ils confient alors est la même chose que ce que tu penses et ressens. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te l'ai dit … je te connais.

\- Tu penses que je suis comme tous les minables qui payaient pour coucher avec toi ?

\- Tu es exactement comme eux.

Raphael ne semblait pas réellement vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il paraissait curieux de voir en quoi Dean pouvait le trouver similaire à ces hommes. Le jeune homme savait toutefois qu'il avait vu juste et qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Il se souvenait de ce que Castiel avait dit après leur dispute. Raphael était jaloux de sa position. Jaloux de n'être qu'un employé quand Castiel gravissait les échelons à une vitesse record. Et c'était sans nul doute ce que le motivait à faire chuter Castiel d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était la jalousie qui l'animait. Certainement pas une quelconque loyauté envers ses employeurs comme il voulait le faire croire.

\- Tu es un sous-fifre. Tu es un employé. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un homme qu'on envoie fait le sale boulot parce qu'on sait que c'est la seule dont il est capable. Et parce qu'on considère que s'il vient à se faire prendre, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Tu es interchangeable.

Raphael ne dit rien et Dean saisit alors cette chance d'enfoncer le clou en poursuivant son explication.

\- Tous ces hommes … tous se sentaient inférieurs. Ils avaient besoin de payer quelqu'un pour coucher avec eux et se soumettre à leurs ordres parce qu'ils sont soumis à d'autres le reste du temps. Cela leur donnait la sensation d'exister et d'être enfin le supérieur de quelqu'un. Tu te fiches de ce que je peux cacher. Tu te fiches que je puisse être là pour vous faire tomber tous. Ce que tu veux … ce que tu désires par-dessus tout, c'est de prouver que Castiel s'est trompé. Tu veux prendre sa place. Tu veux changer de statut.

\- C'est une jolie histoire Dean et si elle peut t'aider à avoir un peu moins peur, je te conseille de te continuer à t'y raccrocher autant que possible. Mais tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable pour protéger mes patrons.

\- Si c'était vrai, tu ne prendrais pas le risque d'attendre. Tu m'aurais déjà tué.

\- Est-ce que c'est une requête ? Tu as envie de mourir Dean ?

Le jeune homme secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il avait raison. Raphael ne tenterait rien contre lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de la preuve que Castiel s'était laissé berné. Pour pouvoir le faire tomber ensuite. Il avait déjà rencontré des hommes comme Raphael. Il les avait confrontés dans le cadre de son travail. Et ils finissaient tous par parler comme ils étaient sous pression. Leur frustration les conduisait à trahir les leurs quand il était évident qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à obtenir autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je compte bien survivre à mon emprisonnement. Et dune certaine manière, tu as sans doute raison. J'utilise Castiel pour parvenir à mes fins. Je sais qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me protéger. Si coucher avec lui peut me garantir que je sortirais d'ici en un seul morceau et sur mes deux pieds alors je coucherais avec lui. Et Castiel le sait … il en a joué pour me convaincre. Il sait que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne l'aimerais jamais. Je me sers de lui et il se sert de moi. C'est tout.

\- Sans doute que cette histoire a suffi à convaincre Castiel et Gabriel mais je suis plus intelligent qu'eux. Je sais que tu mens.

\- Si tu étais plus intelligent qu'eux alors tu serais à leur place et pas à la tienne.

Raphael sourit avant d'abattre son poing contre le mur juste à la gauche du visage de Dean. Ce dernier ne put se retenir de sursauter, surpris par ce brusque accès de colère. Il reprit toutefois rapidement ses esprits et repoussa Raphael des deux mains pour le faire reculer.

\- Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal … sans doute parce que tu as peur de Castiel. Mais tu devrais également avoir peur de moi tu sais. Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que ce que tu sembles croire. Et je sais me battre. J'ai tué un homme je te rappelle.

\- Et moi j'en ai tué des dizaines. C'est même mon métier. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Dean aurait aimé avoir un micro pour enregistrer les aveux que Raphael venait de faire. Il doutait de pouvoir le lui faire répéter une seconde fois. Pas sans lui poser clairement la question et dévoiler alors ses intentions. Le FBI savait parfaitement le rôle que Raphael tenait au sein de l'organisation. Mas ils n'avaient jamais pu le prouver. Des aveux directs les aurait aidés. Et permis sans doute de pousser Raphael à donner des noms ensuite. Dean allait devoir suggérer tout cela à Benny.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que c'était de traverser l'enfer et d'en ressortir vivant. Tu dois donc savoir ce dont on est capable quand on est confronté à ce genre d'épreuves. Tu sais qu'on est contraint de faire des choses horribles que beaucoup considéreraient comme immorales juste pour survivre. Tu devrais donc savoir que je suis capable de tout pour m'en sortir. Je l'ai fait par le passé et je le ferais à nouveau sans hésiter. Je ne suis peut-être pas un monstre ou un meurtrier comme toi. Mais je suis un survivant. J'ai dû me battre toute ma vie … quelques mois de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien pour moi.

\- Tu serais capable de me tuer Dean ?

\- Si je n'ai pas le choix … si c'est te tuer ou mourir alors oui … oui sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Raphael ricana une seconde. Il n'était visiblement pas impressionné. Dean pouvait imaginer qu'il avait été déjà menacé par le passé. Et sans doute avait-il appris à cacher ce que de tels propos provoquaient chez lui.

\- J'ai survécu à un homme qui me battait presque tous les jours juste pour le plaisir … j'ai survécu à la rue … à des hommes prêts à payer un adolescent pour du sexe … à un viol et à la drogue. J'ai survécu au centre de détention où j'étais une cible pour beaucoup et j'ai survécu à Azazel … franchement à côté d'eux, tu n'es pas si impressionnant que tu sembles le croire.

Raphael semblait en avoir assez entendu. Dean avait visiblement réussi à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt et le plaqua violemment au mur, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur quand son crâne heurta le ciment. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le blesser mais assez pour lui faire comprendre que Raphael ne plaisantait pas. C'était peut-être là la solution. Le pousser jusqu'à le contraindre à commettre une erreur. Une que Castiel ne pourrait pas laisser passer. S'il obtenait que Raphael le frappe, il pourrait ensuite s'en servir contre lui.

\- Ferme-la ! ordonna Raphael d'une voix froide.

\- Sauf si tu m'y obliges, je n'en ai pas l'intention, répliqua Dean.

Raphael leva alors le poing dans sa direction et le jeune agent ferma instinctivement les yeux, prêt à encaisser le coup. Il espérait juste qu'il ne lui casserait rien. Il doutait que les gardes acceptent de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'avouer qu'un autre détenu était entré dans sa cellule alors même qu'il était à l'isolement. Et rester plusieurs jours avec un nez fracturé n'avait sans doute rien de plaisant.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me manquer de respect et ne pas le payer ensuite ? demanda Raphael.

Dean pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et cela lui donnait la nausée. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son assaillant.

\- Je crois surtout que tu n'as pas les couilles de mettre tes menaces à exécution. Je crois que tu es lâche et faible.

\- Ah oui vraiment ?

Dean hocha la tête. Raphael abattit alors son poing sur son visage au niveau de sa tempe. Dean cria et sentit presque aussitôt le sang couler de son arcade sourcilière. C'était parfait. C'était une blessure qui serait encore visible à sa sortie de l'isolement. Castiel serait fou de rage en la voyant.

\- Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un comme toi me manquer de respect … je ne laisserais pas un minable dans ton genre me parler comme si nous étions égaux. Tu n'es rien … tu ne vaux rien.

\- Et pourtant, Castiel me préfère à toi … c'est moi qui suit dans son lit et c'est ma défense qu'il prendra à chaque fois.

\- Parce que tu écartes les cuisses pour lui … juste pour ça.

\- Peut être que tu devrais essayer alors.

Raphael le frappa une seconde fois au niveau de la bouche. Sa lèvre s'ouvrit et du sang coula dans sa bouche. C'était douloureux mais c'était une bonne chose. Plus Raphael le frappait et plus il se condamnait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Dean n'aurait pas dû s'en réjouir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A cet instant précis, il voulait voir Raphael mourir.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as ? Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux, jeta t-il après avoir avalé le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche.

Raphael referma alors ses mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer. Dean ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tenta de se débattre mais ne parvint pas à se dégager. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Raphael allait peut-être le tuer en fin de compte. Il attrapa ses avant-bras pour tenter de le faire lâcher mais il manquait de force. Son visage le faisait souffrir et ses poumons protestait contre le traitement reçu. Il risquait de perdre connaissance s'il ne faisait rien. Raphael ne semblait pas décider à le laisser. Et aucun garde ne les arrêterait. Dean était seul. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il prit appui sur le mur contre lequel il était appuyé puis balança sa jambe en avant. Il sentit son tibia heurter Raphael à l'entrejambe violemment. Ce dernier cria, visiblement surpris, et le relâcha aussitôt. Dean s'écarta alors du mur sans perdre une seconde et mit de la distance entre eux.

\- Castiel va adorer apprendre ce que tu m'as fait quand je sortirai de là ! lança t-il ensuite.

Raphael était plié en deux et souffrait visiblement beaucoup. Dean savoura ce moment qui sonnait comme une victoire pour lui. Il avait réussi à faire commettre une erreur cruciale à son adversaire.

\- Et quand il te tuera, je serai là pour le regarder faire … je serai la dernière personne que tu verras avant de mourir ! ajouta t-il malgré lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces propos. Ce n'était pas lui. Jamais il n'avait pris du plaisir à voir souffrir quelqu'un. Jamais avant il n'avait souhaité la mort de qui que ce soit. Pas même d'un criminel. Il était contre la peine de mort. Il estimait que personne n'avait le droit d'ôter une vie. Mais la rage qu'il ressentait était si forte qu'il avait envie d'oublier tous ses principes et toutes ses convictions. Ici, il était un autre Dean. Et ce nouveau Dean était capable de tout.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes d'ici, exigea t-il enfin.

Raphael se redressa doucement en gardant une main plaquée contre son entrejambe.

\- Tu ne lui diras rien, lança t-il.

\- Oh je vais me gêner ! Je lui donnerais tous les détails. Tu es mort.

\- Si tu parles … si je ferais en sorte de te détruire.

\- Comment pourras tu me détruire quand tu seras mort ?

Raphael s'approcha de lui en boitant. Dean résista à l'envie de reculer.

\- J'ai des amis à l'extérieur Dean. J'ai des amis qui n'attendent que mon signal pour commencer leurs recherches. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose sur toi … le nom d'un ami peut être ou ce que tu caches. Si je meurs, ils feront en sorte que toi ou tes proches le payent le prix fort.

Dean savait qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour s'en sortir. Il était en train de négocier avec lui. Il avait confiance en Ash et il était presque sûr que personne à l'extérieur ne pourrait percer sa couverture. Mais il existait tout de même une infime chance que quelqu'un finisse par y parvenir. S'ils trouvaient le nom de Sam, ils s'en prendraient à lui ou à un autre membre de sa famille. C'était un risque qu'il n'était pas prêt à courir.

\- Si tu ne dis rien en revanche … si tu lui mens sur ce qui vient de t'arriver, je leur dirais d'abandonner. Je te laisserais tranquille.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait que Raphael arrête de fouiller dans son passé et le laisse tranquille pour mener sa mission à bien. C'était plus important que son désir de vengeance et que la rage qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. C'était une proposition intéressante et qui servait ses intérêts. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr que Raphael laisserait réellement tomber.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu ne tenteras rien ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Mais tu as raison … je sais ce dont Castiel est capable et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il me tuera s'il apprend la vérité.

\- Donc je me tais et tu arrêtes de me surveiller en permanence.

\- Exactement. Donnant-donnant.

Dean devait saisir cette opportunité. Il pourrait toujours dire la vérité à Castiel si toutefois Raphael lui avait menti. Il avait toujours cette carte à jouer si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Il finit donc par hocher la tête.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, assura t-il.

\- Et je te laisserai tranquille, répliqua Raphael.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de Dean et s'approcha de la porte. Il avait posé la main sur la poignée quand il se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme à nouveau. Ce dernier le distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité.

\- Je dois reconnaître que c'est bien joué de ta part Dean. Je suis impressionné. J'ai sans doute sous-estimé ton intelligence.

\- C'est une erreur que beaucoup ont fait avant toi. C'est sans doute l'inconvénient quand on a une belle gueule.

\- Sans doute. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as le comportement, les réflexes et l'intelligence de quelqu'un qui a été entraîné. Par qui ? Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais.

\- Tu as promis de me laisser tranquille.

\- Et je le ferai. Même si le fait que tu y tiennes autant ne fait que renforcer mes soupçons … et me pousse à me demander ce que tu tiens autant à cacher.

Dean ne répondit rien, conscient que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire se retournerait ensuite contre lui. Il n'y avait pas songé avant. Mais il était évident que son insistance pour que Raphael ne fouille pas son passé prouvait qu'il avait effectivement quelque chose à cacher. Il espérait vraiment que le tueur allait tenir sa promesse maintenant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Je suis un homme de parole.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet.

\- Tu es un très mauvais menteur.

\- Tire-toi.

Raphael hocha alors la tête puis ouvrit la porte de la cellule et en sortit finalement. Dean resta de longues minutes sans bouger à observer la porte qui s'était refermée. Il avait mal au visage et son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement remporté une victoire durant ce petit affrontement. Il avait maintenant un moyen de faire chanter Raphael. Il avait également renforcé ses soupçons. Il espérait que cela ne se retournerait pas contre lui sur le long terme.

Il finit par retourner s'asseoir sur son matelas. Le sang coulait toujours de sa lèvre et de sa tempe. Il allait devoir trouver un mensonge pour Castiel. Il aurait probablement des bleus autour de cou également. Dean savait qu'il serait furieux en les voyant. Il exigera un nom. Dean n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui en donner un. Il condamnerait alors un homme à mourir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de dénoncer quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait. Mais refuser de parler pousserait Castiel à s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir demander conseil à Benny. Il doutait toutefois d'en avoir l'occasion. Castiel serait là dès sa sortie de l'isolement et il devrait parler immédiatement. Il allait devoir accepter de sacrifier quelqu'un. Rodriguez semblait la cible idéale mais rien ne garantissait à Dean qu'il n'était pas déjà mort. Il devait être crédible.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il n'avait pas imaginé en arrivé là en entrant en prison. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait contraint de tuer quelqu'un et d'en condamner un autre. Il allait devoir vivre ensuite avec sa conscience à sa sortie. Il doutait de sortir indemne de cette mission. Il en serait forcément changé. Benny avait peut-être raison en fin de compte. Il avait eu tort de l'accepter. Il aurait dû laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge à sa place. Sauf qu'il était le seul à remplir tous les critères pour la mener à bien. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas renoncer maintenant. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il allait devoir en accepter les conséquences et se raccrocher au fait qu'il était là pour faire quelque chose de bien. Qu'une fois sa mission remplie, ils pourraient détruire une des plus dangereuses organisations criminelles des États-Unis. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait pour ne pas sa culpabilité le détruire. Il allait devoir se concentrer sur cet objectif et ne surtout plus penser à tout le reste. Même s'il savait d'ores et déjà que ce serait incroyablement difficile.


	12. Vengeance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 12 avec un jour de retard. Désolée ! Je n'étais pas chez moi ce week-end et Elyrine n'ayant pas pu corriger, je n'ai pu le faire que ce matin !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire ! Dean se rebelle un peu, en vain, dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Demons d'Imagined Dragons**

 **Chapitre 12 : Vengeance**

 _« La conscience est la conséquence du renoncement aux pulsions »_

 _Sigmund Freud_

Il avait été facile pour Castiel de prouver aux gardes et à Henriksen que Dean avait tué Azazel en état de légitime défense. Il avait réussi à « convaincre » Rodriguez de témoigner dans ce sens et avait lui-même raconté les évènements dans le couloir sans rien cacher. Après tout, c'était l'entière vérité. Dean n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait tué Azazel pour se défendre. Ils avaient les deux couteaux en preuve. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour obtenir que le jeune homme soit lavé de tous soupçons et déclaré innocent.

Il n'obtint toutefois pas qu'il soit libéré sur le champ. Castiel dut se résoudre à voir Dean passer la nuit à l'isolement. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup de son côté, frustré que le jeune homme ne soit pas dans le lit avec lui. Frustré également de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il espérait tant obtenir avant l'incident dans le couloir.

Il se réveilla fatigué et énervé. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour émerger totalement et reprendre ses esprits. Il avait encore des choses à régler. Premièrement, il devait faire en sorte que Rodriguez paye pour son implication dans sa tentative de meurtre. Il allait devoir trouver la bonne personne pour se débarrasser de lui et s'arranger pour que cela soit fait rapidement. Il voulait ensuite parler avec Gabriel de ce qu'Azazel avait tenté de faire et l'implication évidente d'Alastair dans cette histoire. Ils devaient définir un plan ensemble et décider si oui ou non, il était temps pour eux de passer à l'action à leur tour.

Il avait enfin besoin de faire passer le mot à l'extérieur. Alastair semblait déterminé à agir et ils devaient rester vigilent. Bien sûr, il serait plus facile pour lui de se concentrer sur toutes ces tâches quand Dean serait de retour auprès de lui.

Il dut attendre l'heure du petit déjeuner pour revoir enfin le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa comme il l'avait pensé. Car quand Dean franchit les grilles du réfectoire, son visage était couvert de bleus, son arcade sourcilière ouverte et visiblement recousue, sa lèvre enflée et blessée. Castiel se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et se précipita dans sa direction pour étudier ses blessures. Dean le laissa faire sans protester. Il était évident qu'il souffrait. Mais il cherchait à le cacher. Sans doute pour ne pas trop inquiéter Castiel. Ce qui était stupide. Castiel n'était pas inquiet. Il était furieux. Quelqu'un avait levé la main sur Dean et il avait besoin de savoir qui.

Il attendit que le jeune homme soit assis pour lui poser la question. Gabriel était là aussi et semblait tout aussi furieux que lui. Il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse il s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme. Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'aiderait à venger Dean. Ce que Castiel avait l'intention de faire rapidement.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de lui donner le nom de l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. Il était probablement conscient de ce que Castiel ferait de l'information. Ce dernier ne lui laissait toutefois pas le choix. Soit il parlait soit il devait s'attendre à ce que Castiel tue tous les détenus jusqu'à tomber sur le responsable. Il se fichait que cela lui coûte la peine de mort ou une sentence de plusieurs centaines d'années. A cet instant précis, il se fichait de tout. Il était totalement aveuglé par la rage qui le consumait. Frapper Dean était un affront. Tout le monde savait à qui le jeune homme appartenait et s'en prendre à lui revenait à s'en prendre à Castiel. Ce qui n'était pas acceptable. Car cela mettait sa position au sein de la prison en danger.

Dean finit par parler quand il réalisa que Castiel ne laisserait pas tomber. Le nom qu'il leur donna ne surpris pas vraiment Castiel. Christian Campbell avait été un associé de Gordon et un de ses amis proches. Il n'avait jamais créé de problèmes depuis son incarcération mais il était connu pour être quelqu'un de violent. Et de toute évidence, il avait souhaité faire payer à Dean la mort de Gordon. Car sans lui, il se retrouvait sans alliés au sein de la prison.

Castiel pouvait comprendre son désir de vengeance. Il le respectait même d'une certaine manière. C'était une preuve de loyauté et de courage. Mais s'en prendre à Dean était une erreur. Campbell aurait mieux fait de s'attaquer directement à Castiel. Il aurait eu plus de chance de s'en sortir. Frapper Dean revenait à se condamner lui-même à mort.

Dean tenta de le convaincre qu'il serait stupide de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel tue Campbell. Il était trop gentil pour comprendre son besoin de venger cet affront. Trop bon pour fermer les yeux sur un meurtre de sang-froid. Il tenta d'argumenter en assurant Castiel qu'il allait bien et que Campbell avait juste voulu lui faire peur. Il ne tenterait rien d'autre maintenant que son message était passé.

Castiel l'écouta défendre sa position mais savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne suivrait pas ses conseils. Campbell serait mort avant la fin de la journée.

Ce fut ce qu'il ordonna à Gabriel quand Dean s'éloigna de la table pour ranger son plateau vide. Son bras droit ne protesta pas, visiblement tout aussi énervé que lui. Castiel sourit en le regardant s'éloigner à son tour. Campbell était également là, dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne semblait pas nerveux. Il devait pourtant savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il faisait toutefois mine de ne pas en avoir conscience.

Castiel garda Dean près de lui toute la journée. Il s'assura que personne ne le regardait ou ne faisait le moindre commentaire sur lui. Il garda un bras autour de ses épaules la majeure partie du temps et exigea qu'il voie à nouveau le médecin en fin d'après-midi pour qu'on vérifier ses blessures. On lui assura alors qu'elles ne laisseraient aucune cicatrice. Il en fut considérablement soulagé. Il détestait l'idée que Campbell ait pu laisser la moindre trace sur le jeune homme.

Ils étaient installés dans la salle où se trouvait la télévision, Dean avec un livre dans les mains et Castiel occupé à observer Alastair du coin de l'œil quand Gabriel vint leur annoncer que Campbell était mort.

Castiel avait voulu qu'il le fasse en présence du jeune homme pour que ce dernier sache que personne ne tenterait à nouveau de lui faire du mal. Il lui avait caché la mort de Gordon, prétextant qu'il avait été transféré dans un autre bloc, mais il refusait de mentir sur le sort de Campbell. Dean avait besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin également de comprendre comment la prison fonctionnait. Il était temps pour lui d'abandonner ses principes et de faire taire sa conscience. S'il voulait survivre, il devait se montrer impitoyable.

\- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? demanda Castiel en souriant à Gabriel.

\- Il a supplié qu'on le tue, répondit Gabriel en s'asseyant.

Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel. Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir les gens si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais il était prêt à tout quand on touchait à ce qui lui appartenait. Campbell avait mérité de souffrir comme Gordon avant lui. C'était chose faite. Il était satisfait.

\- Est-ce qu'il a su avant de mourir que c'était à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Dean ?

C'était un point sur lequel il avait beaucoup insisté. Il avait besoin que Campbell sache qu'il avait commis une erreur en s'en prenant à Dean. Il voulait que le nom de Castiel soit prononcé juste avant qu'il ne meure.

\- On lui a dit oui.

\- Parfait alors.

Dean n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il continuait de lire sans bouger. Castiel savait qu'il avait entendu ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Il ne savait probablement pas comment réagir à cette annonce. Sans doute était-il déjà harcelé par sa conscience. Castiel ne comprenait définitivement pas comment on pouvait ainsi la laisser nous ralentir. C'était une faiblesse qu'il n'avait heureusement jamais connue.

\- Il a en revanche refusé de reconnaître sa culpabilité. Il a nié jusqu'au bout, précisa Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. D'ordinaire, les gens confessaient leur culpabilité assez facilement. Le plus souvent, ils espéraient que cela leur sauverait la vie. Le fait que Campbell nie jusqu'à son dernier souffle était étrange.

\- C'est surprenant, constata t-il alors.

\- Il espérait peut-être qu'en niant, on ne laisserait en vie. Peut être qu'il pensait qu'on finirait par le croire et par arrêter.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était admiratif si c'était effectivement le cas. Il connaissait suffisamment les hommes que Gabriel avait chargé de tuer Campbell pour savoir qu'ils avaient dû le faire atrocement souffrir. Le fait qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour continuer à nier malgré a douleur était une preuve de courage et de force. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Campbell en soit capable.

\- Ça ne change toutefois pas grand-chose. Il est mort. Tu as eu ta vengeance et tout le monde le sait.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était effectivement content que l'agresseur de Dean soit mort. Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'il avoue ce qu'il avait fait. Il aimait quand ses victimes s'excusaient en espérant que cela leur sauverait la vie. Il aimait voir l'espoir dans leurs yeux quand ils avouaient enfin. Il aimait plus encore ruiner cet espoir en leur disant que c'était trop tard. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe ainsi avec Campbell. Il allait toutefois devoir se contenter de le savoir mort.

\- Vous avez tué un homme et vous en parlez comme si c'était quelque chose de parfaitement normal, lança finalement Dean en relevant le nez de son livre.

Il avait le visage pâle et les yeux brillants. Ses mains tremblaient. Castiel le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'était pas réellement surpris par sa réaction mais il était tout de même déçu. Il aurait aimé que Dean approuve ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Techniquement, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tué, précisa Gabriel.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots. C'est la même chose. Peu importe que vous ayez vous même porté le coup fatal ou non, c'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre. C'est vous qui l'avez tué. Et vous êtes là à débattre de ses dernières paroles comme si c'était la chose la plus importante … quand ce dont vous devriez vous soucier est le fait que vous avez ôté une vie de sang froid !

Castiel était surpris par la violence de la réaction de Dean. Il semblait surpris par leurs agissements quand il avait su depuis son retour d'isolement que cela se finirait ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas être surpris. Il avait le droit de ne pas approuver leur geste mais certainement pas celui de leur faire de tels reproches quand il aurait pu tenter de les en empêcher en prévenant les gardes.

\- Il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il t'a fait, rappela Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Castiel avait choisi son bras droit parce qu'il était comme lui. Il n'avait aucune morale et aucune conscience. Il faisait toujours ce qui était nécessaire sans discuter. Sans se poser la moindre question. Il agissait selon ses propres règles.

\- Il m'a frappé. Il m'a juste frappé et … vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est une réaction un peu disproportionnée ?

\- Œil pour œil, déclara Castiel en passant son bras autour des épaules de Dean.

Ce dernier s'écarta de lui aussitôt. C'était la première fois depuis leur baiser qu'il fuyait ainsi son contact. Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il ne le dit toutefois pas. Il voulait voir jusqu'où Dean irait cette fois.

\- Non pas œil pour œil Castiel. C'est des conneries et tu le sais ! Si tu avais appliqué cet adage, tu aurais fait subir à Christian ce qu'il m'a fait subir à moi. Un coup pour un coup. Mais tu l'as tué ! Parce que le frapper ne te suffisait pas hein ?

Dean ne pouvait évidemment pas comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient avec Castiel. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'avait jamais été mêlé à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que si on tenait à se faire respecter, on devait s'en donner les moyens. Castiel ne pouvait pas se contenter de bousculer quelqu'un qui lui avait manqué de respect. Il devait le tuer pour que tout le monde sache qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'était en fonctionnant ainsi qu'il était arrivé là où il était. Il n'avait aucun regret. Aucun remord. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait aucune conscience l'aidait grandement.

\- Il devait mourir, asséna t-il en espérant clore le débat.

Dean ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à abandonner. Il avait des choses à dire et Castiel, bien qu'agacé par son comportement, n'avait d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

\- Non, il ne devait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas à souffrir non plus. Tu n'as donc aucune conscience ? Il ne t'arrive jamais de te sentir coupable ?

\- En quoi cela m'aiderait-il dans ma vie de tous les jours ? demanda Castiel.

\- Cela t'aiderait probablement à être quelqu'un de bien. C'est … désolé mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut vivre tranquillement en tuant des gens qui ne le méritent pas. Je … je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas sans cœur. J'ai une conscience et elle … je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur ce que vous avez fait.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant d'attraper Dean par la nuque. Il le sentit se tendre à nouveau. Mais il ne chercha pas à échapper à ce contact. Il devait sentir que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas nous dénoncer ? Tu vas aller tout raconter à Henriksen ?

\- Je devrais, souffla Dean en baissant les yeux.

\- Sauf que tu ne le feras pas ... tu ne diras rien. Tu peux te cacher derrière ta conscience, ton éducation ou ta morale tant que tu veux … si tu avais vraiment voulu nous empêcher de le tuer, tu aurais fait quelque chose avant.

\- Je l'aurais fait si je n'avais pas peur de ce que tu me feras ensuite.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait que Dean avait toujours peur de lui. Il savait également qu'il ne cesserait jamais de le craindre. C'était une réaction normale quand on était face à quelqu'un de plus dangereux que soit. Mais il avait espéré que le jeune homme finirait par comprendre que Castiel ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le fait qu'il tue tous ceux qui tentaient de le blesser aurait dû être une preuve suffisante.

\- Si je te disais que tu peux me dénoncer et que je ne te ferais rien … est-ce que tu irais parler à Henriksen aussitôt ? Est-ce que tu me ferais transférer loin de toi, condamné à rester en prison jusqu'à ma mort et être séparé de toi ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde à la question. Castiel lui laissa le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel en attendant. Son bras droit semblait impatient de connaître la réponse, conscient sans doute qu'elle risquait de tout changer entre eux.

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas, souffla finalement Dean après un long silence.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de l'entendre. C'était la réponse qu'il avait espéré obtenir. C'était la preuve que Dean commençait à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient dans cette prison. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter et à fermer les yeux sur tous ses principes mais il avait fait du chemin depuis leur rencontre. Il y avait de l'espoir.

\- Je ne cautionne pas ce que vous faites et je ne serais jamais comme vous. Je ne serais jamais d'accord pour que des gens meurent. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je ne serais jamais en sécurité si tu n'es pas près de moi.

\- Il est amusant de voir à quel vitesse les gens sont prêts à oublier leurs principes quand il est question de leur sécurité. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas. Je ne suis pas hypocrite, commenta Gabriel, visiblement amusé.

Il n'avait pas tort. Castiel estimait effectivement que son bras droit et lui étaient bien plus honnêtes que les gens dit normaux comme Dean. Ils faisaient peut-être des choses que beaucoup jugeaient immorales mais ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Ils assumaient ce qu'ils étaient. Dean et les autres à l'inverse se cachaient derrière la morale et les notions de bien et de mal tout en fermant les yeux sur tout un tas de choses quand cela pouvait leur sauver la vie. Ils mentaient et se vantaient d'être meilleurs que Castiel et Gabriel quand ils étaient finalement bien pires.

\- Je ne suis pas hypocrite, protesta Dean en dévisageant Gabriel. J'assume mon choix et je reconnais qu'il est purement égoïste. Je sais que je devrais vivre avec tout ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je l'accepte.

\- Et en quoi cela fait de toi quelqu'un de différent de nous ? demanda Castiel en serrant toujours la nuque de Dean entre ses doigts.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il semblait trouver cette question stupide.

\- Je suis différent parce que je suis capable de discerner le bien du mal. Je suis capable de reconnaître que mon choix n'est probablement pas le bon.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que ta vision du bien et du mal n'est clairement pas la bonne, commenta Gabriel.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bras droit cherchait ainsi à poursuivre le débat. Il était évident qu'ils ne parviendraient pas être d'accord. Ils avaient deux visions totalement opposées de la vie. Il était inutile d'en parler pendant des heures. C'était du temps de perdu. Mais il était également curieux de voir comment Dean allait se sortir de cette conversation. S'il réussirait à rester ancré sur ses positions malgré les arguments pertinents de Gabriel.

\- Ah oui et en quoi la tienne est meilleure ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Gabriel jouait du bout des doigts avec une des pièces du jeu d'échec. Castiel avait souvent fait mine de jouer avec lui. C'était un bon moyen de sembler occupé et d'avoir une conversation discrète avec son bras droit. Il ne connaissait pas les règles. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir quel pion se trouvait dans la main de Gabriel. Tout cela l'amusait beaucoup.

\- Elle est meilleure parce qu'elle est la seule qui me gardera en vie. Les gens comme toi …vous voyez le monde d'une façon si manichéenne que je me demande souvent comment vous pouvez fonctionner normalement la plupart du temps. Il n'y a pas que le blanc et le noir Dean. Il y a aussi des centaines de nuances de gris.

\- Je sais tout ça Gabriel.

\- Non justement, tu ne le sais pas. Pour toi, quelqu'un est bon ou mauvais. Pour moi, quelqu'un est en vie ou mort. Et parce que je tiens à rester dans la première catégorie aussi longtemps que possible, je suis prêt à tout. Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour m'en sortir à chaque fois. Je me fiche de tout le reste.

\- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je fais depuis que j'ai quatre ans ? J'ai survécu parce que j'ai été capable de fermer les yeux sur tout un tas de choses jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai vendu mon corps et mon âme pour m'en sortir. Mais le meurtre … le meurtre c'est différent. Rien ne peut justifier qu'on tue quelqu'un.

\- Tu as tué Azazel.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choqué par l'argument de Gabriel. Castiel choisit ce moment pour intervenir et participer enfin à la conversation.

\- Ce que Gabriel veut te dire, c'est que tu es parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu'un pour survivre. Si la situation l'impose …

\- Si la situation l'impose, oui, le coupa Dean en le dévisageant à son tour. Sauf que tuer Christian n'était pas nécessaire. Ce n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort. J'ai l'impression que … est-ce qu'au moins vous vous rendez compte que vous ne l'avez fait que parce que vous étiez vexés qu'il ait osé vous défier ?

\- C'était nécessaire Dean. Ici, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Si on veut rester en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, il faut savoir tuer tous ceux qui tentent de nous en déloger. On a besoin que les gens nous respectent et nous craignent. On a besoin qu'ils aient trop peur de ce dont on est capable pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement en désaccord. Castiel commençait à se lasser de cette conversation. Il voulait profiter de Dean maintenant que Christian était mort et il voulait que le jeune homme cesse de le défier de la sorte. Il détesterait avoir à lui rappeler qu'il lui devait le respect.

\- Honnêtement Castiel … ce discours est ridicule. Je sais que tu vas penser que je te manque de respect en tenant ces propos mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Tu parles comme si tu dirigeais une organisation criminelle … comme si tu étais Le Parrain. Franchement, venant de Don Corleone, je peux comprendre mais venant de quelqu'un qui est en prison pour avoir frappé le type qui faisait son contrôle fiscal, c'est un peu … exagéré non ?

Castiel sourit. Dean ne savait pas tout. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre son comportement et ses choix sans toutes ces informations. Mais Castiel n'était pas prêt à les lui donner. Il était convaincu que Rafael avait tort en pensant que Dean était là pour les piéger mais il devait rester prudent. Tout dévoiler à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours seulement était stupide. Et Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide.

\- Peut-être que c'est exagéré à tes yeux mais tu n'es pas en prison depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Ici, c'est différent. C'est comme être dans un univers parallèle dans lequel toutes les règles sont bouleversées. On ne peut pas se comporter comme on se comporterait à l'extérieur.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un de différent juste parce que je suis en prison. Je ne veux pas perdre mes valeurs et mes principes. Je ne veux pas changer. Je me fiche que ce soit ce qu'on attend de moi. J'ai entendu trop d'histoires de personnes qui n'étaient plus les mêmes en sortant de prison … qui étaient devenues plus dangereuses qu'en y entrant et je me suis juré de ne pas devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Castiel admirait d'une certaine façon cette volonté de rester fidèle à lui-même à laquelle Dean se raccrochait. Elle le conduirait à sa perte sans doute. Mais elle était respectable.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Peut être que tu as raison ou peut être que tu as tort. Tu le sauras en sortant. De mon côté, je reste convaincu qu'on ne peut pas rester plusieurs mois en prison et en sortir sans avoir changé. Ce que tu vis ici, ce que tu verras et ce que tu endureras te changeront inévitablement.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement têtu. Castiel choisit de le laisser se raccrocher à ses espoirs stupides. Après tout, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait été autant attiré par le jeune homme. Il était différent des autres. Différents de tous ces types qui jouaient les caïds en prison pour se faire une place. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il continuait à croire en la vie et à un futur meilleur. Il restait innocent et pur. C'était quelque chose que Castiel voulait préserver. C'était une raison de plus de ne pas lui dire exactement qui il était.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu feras en sortant ? demanda alors Gabriel qui avait été silencieux depuis quelques secondes.

Castiel connaissait suffisamment son bras droit pour savoir que ce n'était pas simple pour lui de se taire. Il aimait bien trop le son de sa propre voix pour ça. Gabriel était quelqu'un de prétentieux et d'imbu de lui-même. Mais c'était également quelqu'un de fidèle et d'extrêmement intelligent.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas de diplômes et je n'ai pas d'expérience dans un quelconque domaine professionnel. J'ai également un casier maintenant. Je ne suis pas franchement le candidat idéal pour les entretiens d'embauches. Mais je sais que je ne veux surtout pas recommencer à me droguer ou à me vendre pour vivre. Je veux faire quelque chose de bien. Peut être reprendre mes études.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué si tu vis dans la rue, lança Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal je te l'accorde. Mais je peux peut-être trouver un boulot quelque part … faire la plonge dans un restaurant. Et quand j'aurais suffisamment d'argent, je trouverais un endroit où vivre.

\- On dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre ici. Ça me permet de me changer les idées et d'oublier un temps que je suis en prison.

Castiel était convaincu que Dean pouvait devenir quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Il avait ce qu'il fallait pour faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il était intelligent et un battant. Les premiers temps ne seraient sans doute pas faciles pour lui mais il avait la force nécessaire pour y survivre. Castiel aurait voulu voir ce qu'il deviendrait. Il doutait toutefois de garder Dean dans son entourage une fois qu'il serait sorti de prison. Le jeune homme avait été clair sur ce point. Il voulait les oublier. Il n'était là que parce qu'ils le protégeaient. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était normal.

\- Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez en sortant ? Je ne crois même pas savoir ce que vous faisiez avant … et maintenant que j'y réfléchis … je ne sais pas pourquoi toi tu es en prison, lança Dean en pointant son indexe en direction de Gabriel.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son bras droit, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait répondre. Il avait confiance en lui. Il savait qu'il ne révèlerait rien de leurs réelles activités. Il allait toutefois devoir composer avec le fait que Dean savait à présent qu'ils avaient été enfermés ici volontairement. Qu'ils étaient là pour régler un problème avec Alastair. Castiel était d'ailleurs surpris que Dean ne l'ait plus évoqué depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé devant lui. Il était également surpris que le jeune homme ait agi comme s'il pensait réellement que Castiel était juste un homme qui avait perdu son sang froid et non pas un criminel dangereux. Peut-être ne les avait-il réellement pas écoutés quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je travaille avec Castiel ou plutôt … je travaille pour Castiel. On gère des grosses fortunes et on conseille nos clients sur les meilleurs investissements à faire.

\- Et tu es là parce que tu …

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser mon patron seul dans ce trou. Je devais l'accompagner.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. Castiel lui saisit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas là par hasard Dean. Tu étais là quand on a discuté d'Alastair. Tu es conscient que frapper l'homme qui faisait mon contrôle fiscal n'était qu'une excuse non ?

Dean haussa les épaules sans le regarder. Il semblait conscient d'avoir été pris en défaut. C'était une attitude étrange. Mais Castiel était presque sûr que c'était dû au choc reçu en apprenant la mort de Campbell.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que vous disiez l'autre jour. J'étais bien trop occupé à surveiller Rafael qui me surveillait aussi de son côté. Et à vrai dire, vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne veux pas trop en savoir. Je ne veux pas avoir à témoigner ensuite. Je préfère rester dans l'ignorance.

\- C'était une excuse valable et logique. Castiel le crut.

\- Et j'ai pensé … j'ai cru qu'Alastair vous avait doublé sur une affaire ou … je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas le milieu dans lequel vous évoluez mais je me suis dit qu'il vous avait peut-être volé un client. Alors bien sûr, se faire enfermer pour régler ce problème est un peu radical mais je suppose qu'il y a des millions en jeu et l'argent peut faire faire des choses stupides aux gens le plus intelligents.

\- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort, assura Castiel. Alastair a effectivement cherché à nous doubler. Il rêve de prendre la place de l'homme pour lequel nous travaillons. Et nous sommes ici pour savoir comment il compte s'y prendre. Le monde des affaires est rempli de requins assoiffés de sang et parfois, il faut avoir recours à des méthodes radicales pour s'en débarrasser.

\- C'est marrant mais quand je pense au monde des affaires et aux problèmes que vous pouvez avoir à régler au quotidien … j'imaginais plus quelque chose comme … des discussions houleuses autour d'un whisky hors de prix et de cigares de Cuba. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait conduire à un emprisonnement et à … enfin à toute cette violence. J'ai sans doute eu tort de m'en fier à ce que j'ai vu dans le Loup de Wall Street.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne comprenait pas la référence du jeune homme. Gabriel, de son côté, éclata de rire, visiblement amusé par la plaisanterie de Dean. Castiel n'était pas étonné qu'il l'ait comprise. Gabriel était bien plus intéressé par la culture populaire que lui.

\- Et bien disons que Castiel est un peu moins Leonardo Di Caprio dans Le Loup de Wall Street et un peu plus Al Pacino dans Scarface, commenta Gabriel.

\- Il gérait un trafic de drogue dans le film … pas le portefeuille de clients fortunés, rappela Dean.

\- Disons Tony Montana sans la drogue et avec des millions de dollars en forme d'actions et de placements en bourse.

Dean sourit alors et Castiel l'observa durant tout le temps que cela durait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir ce genre de discussions avec lui. Il regrettait de ne jamais avoir aimé le cinéma. Visiblement, il était facile de faire sourire le jeune homme avec de telles références. Gabriel était peut être plus à même de le distraire. Mais Castiel ne le laisserait pas avoir le jeune homme pour autant. Dean était à lui. Peu importait qu'ils n'aient pas l'occasion de plaisanter ensemble. Il y avait bien d'autres façons de passer le temps.

\- Donc vous reprendrez votre travail en sortant d'ici comme si de rien n'était. Le fait d'avoir un casier ne posera aucun problème à votre employeur ou à vos clients ?

\- Notre employeur sait parfaitement pourquoi nous sommes là. Il ne pourra pas nous le reprocher ensuite. Quant à nos clients, franchement, je doute qu'ils s'en soucient vraiment. Après tout, on n'est pas les seuls traders à avoir fait de la prison … surtout pas après la crise de Subprime.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé par l'explication de son bras droit. Il était vrai que la crise financière de 2008 avait entraîné la chute de beaucoup de personnes qui travaillaient dans la finance. Et sans doute auraient-ils fait partie de ceux-là s'ils avaient réellement exercé ce métier. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une couverture, ils ne craignaient rien.

\- On va faire comme si je savais de quoi tu parles d'accord ? Parce que franchement, tu aurais pu me parler en latin, ça n'aurait rien changé. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à tout ça. Il est difficile de se soucier des problèmes des millionnaires quand on n'a même pas de quoi se payer à manger. Je fais partie des gens qui se fichent de savoir ce que les puissants trafiquent dans leur coin parce que ça ne change strictement rien à ma vie de tous les jours.

\- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis le jour où tu feras fortune, lança Gabriel.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était possible. Je sais quelle est ma place tu sais. Je sais que je ne ferais jamais parti de cette élite et je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir. Pas quand je vois à quels extrêmes cela peut pousser. Je préfère de loin mener une vie plus humble mais honnête.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne pas vouloir devenir quelqu'un de puissant et d'influent. Il avait toujours voulu être riche. Il avait toujours su qu'il était fait pour diriger et non pas être dirigé. Il détestait que les gens manquent d'ambition. Il trouvait cela lâche. On ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une vie normale. On devait toujours viser l'excellence.

\- Tu sais … tu as tort de te contenter de si peu. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses à l'extérieur. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir quelqu'un de puissant, assura Castiel.

\- Je refuse d'écraser les autres sur mon passage pour y parvenir. Je ne veux pas détruire la vie de certains au bénéfice de la mienne ou de celle de potentiels clients que je pourrais avoir dans le futur. Je veux être quelqu'un de respectable. Tant pis si cela implique que je sois pauvre toute ma vie.

\- Donc tu es en train de sous-entendre que Gabriel et moi ne sommes pas des gens respectables.

Dean déglutit avec peine, visiblement nerveux. Il n'avait sans doute pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses paroles avant de parler. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde que cela pourrait sonner comme une insulte aux oreilles de Castiel et Gabriel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la fermer, visiblement à court d'excuses. Castiel n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il aurait du l'être probablement mais il trouvait Dean adorable quand il se savait ainsi pris en défaut. Il aimait le fait que ses joues rougissaient. Il aimait sentir sa gêne et sa peur.

\- Non, je … je ne parlais pas de vous. Je … ce n'était pas une insulte … juste … je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de carrière c'est tout. Je serais bien mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarques quand on sait ce que j'ai fait dans le passé. Le fait que je me sois prostitué pendant un moment fait probablement de moins quelqu'un de peu respectable pour un grand nombre de personnes.

\- Faire ce qui est nécessaire pour survivre et se sacrifier de la sorte est plutôt admirable si tu veux mon avis … et finalement pas très différent de ce que Gabriel et moi avons fait toute notre vie. Nous avons choisi de le faire différemment … et plus confortablement.

\- Je suppose qu'être riche doit aider à avoir d'autres options.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait grandi dans une famille qui n'était pas nécessaire riche mais suffisamment à l'aise financièrement parlant pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Il avait reçu une bonne éducation et avait bénéficié d'une enfance confortable. Il savait qu'à la place de Dean, il aurait probablement dû avoir recours à d'autres stratagèmes pour réussir. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'aurait pas eu des ambitions différentes pour autant. Il aurait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il aurait aimé que ce soit ce à quoi Dean aspire. Cela aurait rendu possible qu'ils puissent continuer à se voir à l'extérieur.

\- Je pourrais t'aider tu sais, suggéra t-il alors.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une telle proposition un jour. Il refusait de s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation durable avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas d'un petit ami ou d'un mari. Mais la possibilité de revoir le jeune homme et de continuer à le posséder une fois à l'extérieur lui plaisait grandement. Peut être pourrait il convaincre Dean de ne pas tirer un trait sur lui une fois dehors.

\- Comment ça m'aider ? demanda Dean aussitôt.

\- J'ai de l'argent … énormément d'argent et tu seras sorti avant moi. Tu pourrais t'installer chez moi quelques temps et profiter de ma fortune pour te payer des études.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ferais quand tu sortiras toi ?

\- D'ici là, tu auras de quoi te payer un endroit à toi. Je suis même prêt à te prêter l'argent nécessaire pour que tu te lances.

\- Et je te serais redevable toute ma vie ensuite ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de me remercier.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il avait l'air vexé et blessé par la proposition de Castiel. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Il trouvait son idée plutôt brillante.

\- Donc ce que tu me proposes, c'est de devenir une sorte de prostitué de luxe. Au lieu de coucher avec des clients dans des motels miteux, je coucherais avec toi pour ne pas avoir à te rembourser.

\- Ce n'est pas très différent de ce que tu fais ici. Tu couches avec moi contre ma protection. Dehors, ce serait contre la sécurité financière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi choqué que je te le propose.

Dean se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise, surprenant Castiel et Gabriel. Il le toisa une seconde du regard, visiblement fou de rage.

\- Merci de me rappeler quelle est ma place Castiel … vraiment … c'est trop gentil de ta part. Tu sembles toutefois oublier qu'on a pas encore couché ensemble … et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas entendu la première fois que je l'ai dit … je veux changer quand je sortirais.

\- Si tu refuses de coucher avec moi après alors on pourra trouver un autre arrangement. Tu pourras travailler pour moi quelques temps.

\- Merci mais non merci. Je vous l'ai dit … je refuse de devenir comme vous.

Castiel pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui à son tour. Il n'aimait pas que Dean refuse ainsi sa proposition et qu'il s'oppose ouvertement à lui devant autant de témoins. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'il lui manque de respect sans avoir peur des conséquences.

\- Rassieds-toi, exigea t-il alors en serrant les poings.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.

Si le jeune homme n'en avait pas conscience alors il allait devoir le lui répéter une énième fois. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il était libre de lui dire « non » ou de lui désobéir. Pas quand il lui appartenait depuis le premier jour.

\- Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux une fois que tu seras dehors et si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi alors je ne pourrais pas t'y contraindre mais … en attendant, tu es à moi et tu vas m'obéir si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve et que je te remette à ta place devant tout le monde.

Dean fronça les sourcils et sembla avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'il était réellement malin, il se rassiérait et s'excuserait. Il aurait tort de continuer à provoquer Castiel de la sorte. Cela finirait par pousser ce dernier à faire quelque chose de regrettable. Dean devait le savoir.

\- Je … commença le jeune homme avant de se rasseoir finalement.

Castiel lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment la joue. Son message était passé donc. C'était une bonne chose. Mais il allait devoir s'assurer ce soir que Dean avait bel et bien compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Peu importait ce qui se passerait ensuite. Tant qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble, Dean n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je savais que tu saurais te montrer raisonnable. Je suis fier de toi. Mais j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je détesterais avoir à te donner une leçon pour t'apprendre le respect.

\- Tu me passeras à tabac si je recommence ? Tu demanderas à quelqu'un de le faire pour toi ? demanda Dean.

\- Non, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Mais je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée de te donner la fessée si c'est nécessaire.

Dean baissa aussitôt les yeux sur ses mains et Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elles tremblaient. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme soit terrifié par lui. Mais il voulait qu'il le craigne. Qu'il sache ce dont il était capable et que cela le pousse à rester dans le rang.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais assez que tu te calmes et que tu trouves quelque chose pour t'occuper en silence. Gabriel et moi avons des choses dont nous devons parler et je doute que tu aies très envie de nous écouter.

Dean ne protesta pas même s'il semblait en avoir très envie. Il fit toutefois ce que Castiel lui demandait et attrapa un livre qu'il ouvrit à la première page. Castiel le regarda faire, amusé par son attitude. Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on avait refusé un caprice. Il était définitivement adorable. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Gabriel et ne fut pas surpris de voir que son bras droit souriait également, visiblement tout aussi amusé que lui par la petite scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Revenons en aux choses importantes et raconte-moi dans les détails ce que nos amis ont fait subir à Campbell. J'ai bien besoin d'une histoire drôle pour me détendre.

Il avait choisi ce sujet parce qu'il savait combien Dean allait détester entendre les détails. Il savait que cela l'énerverait probablement et le mettrait mal à l'aise. Il voulait lui faire payer son attitude. Il voulait qu'il comprenne également qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans ce que Castiel choisissait de faire en prison. Il se chargerait ensuite de le lui prouver différemment quand ils seraient seuls dans leur cellule. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste entendre son bras droit lui parler des souffrances de l'homme qui avait osé toucher Dean. Il n'allait pas bouder son plaisir. Peu importait ce que le jeune homme pouvait en penser. Et peu importait que cela fasse de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. C'était un statut qu'il avait accepté d'avoir des années plus tôt et avec lequel il avait appris à vivre depuis bien longtemps.


	13. Colère

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

 **Voici le chapitre 13 et Dean se rebelle enfin ! Attention scène à caractère sexuel !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Ambulance de Pilot Speed**

 **Chapitre 13 : Colère**

 _« La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance. »_

 _George Lucas_

Dean était fou de rage. Il avait réussi à la contenir jusque là mais plus les heures passaient et plus il avait du mal à l'ignorer. Il ne se souvenait avoir un jour été autant en colère de sa vie. Il avait pourtant connu des situations difficiles et injustes durant lesquelles il avait perdu son calme, crié et même échangé des coups. Mais la rage qui le consumait à présent était différente. Elle était à la fois froide et brûlante. Elle le consumait doucement et il pouvait sentir qu'elle finirait par prendre le contrôle.

C'était Castiel qui en était la cause. Ce n'était même pas une surprise. Jusque-là, Dean avait réussi à ne pas trop s'attarder sur le fait que Castiel avait tué des hommes à cause de lui. Qu'il avait torturé des personnes pour lui. Il avait mis tout ceci de côté et s'était uniquement concentrer sur son objectif. Il allait faire tomber Castiel. Il allait le faire parler puis il aurait suffisamment de preuves pour le faire couler lui et toute son organisation. Il pourrait alors le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il avait eu tort. Qu'il s'était montré plus intelligent que lui. Qu'il allait payer ses erreurs et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises jusque-là.

Cet objectif avait suffi à le maintenir à flots jusque là et à lui faire oublier tout le reste. C'était devenu impossible depuis leur dernière conversation.

Car Dean avait été confronté directement au monstre que Castiel était. A tout ce dont il était capable. Il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer quand Gabriel avait, à sa demande, décrit chacune des tortures infligées à Christian Campbell. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier ensuite. Mais Campbell avait été désigné par lui alors même qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il avait espéré que Castiel ne ferait rien d'aussi cruel et qu'il aurait le temps de trouver une issue pour Christian. Il l'avait pris de court et l'avait poussé à se sentir coupable. Il porterait ce poids sur les épaules jusqu'à la fin de son existence et tout était de la faute de Castiel.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'agaçait. Le comportement que Castiel avait eu avec lui était également quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Il était plus jeune que lui mais il avait vingt-cinq ans. Il n'était plus un enfant et il détestait qu'on le traite comme tel. C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait fait pourtant. Il avait été jusqu'à le menacer de lui donner la fessée, l'infantilisant et l'humiliant devant témoins sans se soucier une seconde de lui faire de la peine. Dean avait su en acceptant cette mission qu'il serait probablement obligé de se soumettre au bon vouloir de Castiel. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela prendrait une telle forme. Qu'il serait considéré comme un enfant capricieux et stupide. Qu'il serait rabaissé de la sorte devant d'autres détenus. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre entièrement de côté sa fierté pour plaire à Castiel. Il en avait assez.

Il était furieux enfin parce que Castiel se comportait comme si sa soumission coulait de source. Comme si elle était tout ce que Dean demandait. Il aimait peut-être qu'on prenne le dessus sur lui en matière de sexe. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il laissait quiconque lui marcher dessus le reste du temps. Il refusait de se soumettre dans la vie de tous les jours. Pas même pour Castiel. Et certainement pas quand cela donnait de lui l'image de quelqu'un appréciant qu'on le contrôle devant des dizaines de témoins. Il n'avait pas réagi, conscient que Castiel refuserait de laisser passer cela devant Gabriel. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié pour autant. Et plus la journée avançait, plus il avait envie de dire ses quatre vérités à sa cible.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une réaction stupide. Il espérait réussir à s'en dissuader avant d'être enfermé seul avec Castiel pour la nuit.

Mais alors que les gardes les raccompagnaient à leur cellule, la rage bouillonnait toujours au fond de lui. Il n'était plus lucide. Il n'était plus raisonnable. A cet instant précis, il était juste un homme qu'on avait humilié et qui souhaitait s'exprimer pour remettre les points sur les « i ». Il n'était plus un agent du FBI contraint de jouer un rôle.

Castiel ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son état. Il n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un qui se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Dean savait parfaitement pourquoi. C'était uniquement due au fait que Castiel n'envisageait pas une seconde que Dan puisse se rebeller. Qu'il puisse lui dire ses quatre vérités en face à face. Il était persuadé que son message était passé et que Dean se contenterait de l'accepter. Il avait tort.

Une fois dans la cellule, Dean retira son T-shirt et le jeta sur le lit. Dans son dos, Castiel était occupé à se déshabiller aussi. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis le dîner mais il sifflotait gentiment, visiblement joyeux. Sans doute pensait-il que c'était le grand soir. Que Dean allait enfin lui donne le feu vert pour coucher avec lui. Il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il favait tort d'être aussi joyeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler une seconde ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier sembla surpris par sa question mais lui fit signe de se lancer de la main. Dean serra les poings et prit le temps d'inspirer profondément pour ne pas tout balancer sans réfléchir. Il ne comptait pas se taire. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de dire les choses calmement pour se faire comprendre et ne pas risquer de rendre Castiel fou de rage à son tour.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu jouais tout à l'heure ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de Dean. Il aurait dû pourtant. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il n'aurait pas pu ignorer que son attitude avait blessé le jeune homme.

-Je ne joue jamais, Dean. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, répondit il finalement.

\- Ton attitude quand on était avec Gabriel… cette façon de me rabaisser devant tout le monde, de m'humilier comme si j'en avais besoin, comme si j'aimais ça… qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire exactement ?

\- Oh, c'est donc ça le problème.

Dean avait du mal à se contrôler. Il avait envie de hurler sur Castiel, de le frapper peut-être… en tout cas, de lui dire clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Dean ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus de la sorte éternellement. Il avait besoin que Castiel le respecte. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à faire depuis leur rencontre.

\- J'avais besoin de te remettre à ta place, Dean. La façon dont tu te comportais était totalement ridicule. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Donc te dire ce que je pense et me montrer honnête et sincère avec toi est ridicule ? Tu préférerais que je te mente, c'est ça ?

\- Non mais tu devrais savoir que je ne pourrais jamais tolérer que tu me manque ouvertement de respect devant qui que ce soit.

\- Mais toi tu peux me manquer de respect ? Tu peux me rabaisser et m'humilier ? Tu trouves que c'est juste ?

Dean avait presque envie que Castiel se mette en colère à son tour. Il avait presque envie de le voir s'emporter pour pouvoir enfin lui crier dessus comme il le désirait tant. Il voulait en venir aux mains pour évacuer un peu de cette rage qui menaçait de le dévorer entièrement. Il avait la sensation de perdre la tête. Il détestait se sentir autant hors de contrôle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manqué de respect, Dean. Je me suis contenté de te remettre à ta place. Tu ne dois surtout pas oublier que tu n'es pas mon égal. Quand tu l'auras compris, tout ira mieux pour toi. Et je ne serai plus obligé de te dire ce genre de chose devant témoin.

Dean n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tenir de tels propos et croire qu'on avait raison. Il savait toutefois que Castiel pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il se considérait réellement comme état supérieur à lui. A ses yeux, il était normal d'humilier ainsi le jeune homme puisqu'il n'était pas son égal. Il ne méritait pas mieux. C'était là que Castiel avait tort. Dean pouvait accepter de suive ses ordres mais il refusait d'être considéré comme un objet ou comme un être inférieur.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton associé, ton collègue ou ton bras droit mais je suis un être humain et je mérite le respect. Je mérite que tu me traites avec… avec un certain égard. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu m'infantilises en permanence… que tu me rabaisses dès que tu le peux.

\- Parce que tu crois réellement avoir le choix ? demanda Castiel le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- J'ai le choix de te dire d'aller te faire voir… j'ai le choix de mettre fin à notre arrangement et de tenter ma chance seul.

\- Tu te feras tuer et tu le sais. Tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin que je te protège. Je suis prêt à le faire mais à mes conditions … pas aux tiennes.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas comment convaincre Castiel de l'absurdité de ses propos. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort. Il doutait même que cela soit possible. Il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un terme à leur accord puisque sa mission en dépendait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus fermer les yeux sur ce que Castiel lui avait fait. Il était totalement perdu. Il sentait la situation lui échapper et il était terrifié par l'issue de cette conversation.

\- Donc je dois me taire et accepter tout de toi, accepter que tu me traites comme si j'étais ta chose ? Comme si je n'étais pas un être humain ?

\- Ce serait effectivement préférable pour toi, assura Castiel.

\- Tu ne vas même pas chercher à te défendre ? Tu ne vas pas tenter de m'expliquer que je ne suis pas un objet à tes yeux… que je me trompe ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Dean sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes et de la sueur perler à son front. Il tremblait, partagé entre son angoisse et sa rage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger la situation.

\- J'ai été clair depuis le début, Dean. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu l'as accepté et je trouve cela étonnant que tu t'en offusques seulement maintenant. Si cela ne te convenait pas, tu aurais dû me dire « non » dès le premier jour.

\- J'ai peut-être accepté d'être à toi pendant la durée de mon incarcération mais je n'ai jamais pensé que cela impliquerait que je sois privé de tout choix et de toute possibilité de donner mon avis.

\- Tu peux donner ton avis… je ne suis juste pas enclin à l'écouter.

Cette fois, Dean en avait assez entendu. C'était peut-être risqué et sans doute dangereux pour la suite de sa mission mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette insulte. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il était devenu. Soit Castiel ouvrait les yeux sur son comportement, soit il devait s'attendre à ce que Dean se rebelle pour de bon. Peu importaient les conséquences.

\- Cette fois, j'en ai assez. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je… je suis prêt à fermer les yeux sur tout ce que tu fais d'atroce dans cette prison mais je n'accepte pas que tu continues à me manquer de respect. C'est fini, Castiel. C'est terminé.

Dean ne pouvait pas quitter la cellule comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire pour appuyer ses propos. Mais il pouvait tourner le dos à Castiel et mettre de la distance entre eux afin de conclure osn petit monologue par un geste significatif. Il fit volte-face et s'approcha de son lit mais Castiel ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de fuir. Il l'attrapa par les bras, le tira sur le côté jusqu'à pouvoir le coller contre le mur de leur cellule. Il le plaqua de sorte à pouvoir ensuite appuyer son torse contre son dos. Dean ne pouvait pas bouger. Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de se débattre. Il voulait que Castiel comprenne qu'il en avait assez de se laisser faire.

\- Ça suffit, Dean. Tu vas arrêter ton cirque immédiatement ou je serai obligé de te donner cette fessée dont je te parlais tout à l'heure pour t'apprendre quelle est ta place.

\- Tu peux essayer mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me fiche de ce que tu feras… j'ai subi bien pire par le passé. Tue-moi si ça te fait plaisir… mais sache que je ne me laisserai pas faire, cette fois.

Castiel avait la bouche à côté de l'oreille de Dean. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou et sur son visage. Il pouvait sentir son poids reposer entièrement sur son dos, l'écrasant un peu plus encore contre le mur. Il avait conscience d'avoir atteint un point de non-retour. Il savait qu'il s'était mis en danger. Mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait enfin mis les choses au clair. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir ce que Castiel ferait maintenant.

\- Tu es le premier à me résister de la sorte, Dean. Tu es le premier à me pousser ainsi dans mes derniers retranchements. Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais probablement tué sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Castiel allait dire mais il avait tout de même l'espoir que son attirance pour lui prenne le dessus et le conduise à renoncer à le tuer. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait lui sauver la vie à présent.

\- Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il y a quelque chose de fascinant et d'admirable dans ta façon de me provoquer de la sorte. J'aime cette flamme qui t'anime en permanence. J'aime que tu sois courageux et fort même si ton comportement est également stupide et dangereux. Tu me défies et même si tu es visiblement terrifié, tu campes sur tes positons avec la tête haute. C'est quelque chose de rare et quelque chose que jamais personne n'a osé faire devant moi. Tu m'intrigues. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je vais te laisser en vie. Mais on va devoir discuter sérieusement de ton attitude. Si j'ai encore la patience de tolérer tes accès de colère, je doute de pouvoir garder mon calme encore longtemps.

Dean n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Il avait conscience que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avait toutefois vu juste. Il avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de Castiel. Il avait réussi à l'impressionner en se rebellant ce soir. Ce serait bénéfique pour la suite de sa mission. A défaut d'être l'égal de Castiel, il avait besoin d'obtenir son respect.

\- Peut-être que j'ai eu tort de m'emporter mais je refuse de retirer ce que j'ai dit et je refuse de m'excuser. Il y a des situations dans lesquelles je suis tout à fait prêt à me soumettre à toi mais je veux que tu me montres un semblant de respect quand on est en présence de témoins.

\- Le respect est quelque chose qui se mérite, rappela Castiel.

\- J'ai la sensation de l'avoir mérité depuis notre rencontre, non ? Je ne me suis jamais opposé à toi. Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour te faire douter de ma loyauté. J'ai suivi tes ordres. J'ai fait tout ce que tu me demandais.

\- Pas tout ce que je te demandais mais tu marques un point, concéda Castiel.

Il recula finalement, relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le dos de Dean. Il ne le laissa pas reculer pour autant. Il vint à la place appuyer son front contre sa nuque alors que ses mains glissaient de ses bras à ses hanches.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti… j'ai accepté de te donner le nom de l'homme qui m'avait agressé même si je savais parfaitement que je le condamnais à une mort certaine. J'ai fermé les yeux sur tous mes principes. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et j'ai tué un homme au passage. J'ai été à l'isolement… j'ai… il me semble que je t'ai prouvé à maintes reprises que tu pouvais compter sur moi. Que je méritais ton respect tout autant que Gabriel ou Raphael.

\- Il y a une chose que tu continues à me refuser. Donne-la moi ce soir et je reverrai sans doute ma position.

\- Non, pas ce soir.

Il savait que faire attendre Castiel était risqué. Mais il était aussi conscient que dans son état, Castiel serait incapable d'aller doucement. Il serait violent et brutal et il risquait de blesser Dean. Il refusait de courir ce risque. Pas après avoir poussé sa cible dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? demanda alors Castiel sans bouger.

\- Parce qu'il est évident que tu es en colère et que dans ton état, tu… tu serais capable de me faire du mal. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu te montres tendre ou gentil mais je refuse que tu me blesses. Désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu.

Dean était surpris que Castiel ait réussi à attendre aussi longtemps. Il était surpris qu'il ait tenu sa promesse. Il avait été convaincu qu'il le forcerait à coucher avec lui après quelques soirs. Mais il pensait à présent que Castiel ne ferait rien. Il espérait ne pas se tromper.

\- Et si je te promets de me montrer prudent ?

Entendre Castiel tenir de tels propos surprenait beaucoup Dean. Cela le faisait presque douter de sa décision. Mais il savait qu'il devait tenir bon. Il avait fait le bon choix.

\- C'est une promesse que tu seras incapable de tenir et on le sait tous les deux. S'il te plaît Castiel… je te jure que ce ne sera plus très long.

\- Ça l'est déjà trop. Je n'ai jamais attendu aussi longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je fais une exception pour toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me comporte ainsi avec toi. Tu es dangereux.

Dean sentit son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine en entendant cela. Si Castiel commençait à considérer Dean comme un risque inutile, il risquait de le repousser pour de bon. Sa mission serait alors un échec.

\- Je suis juste quelqu'un qui refuse de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. J'ai trop longtemps considéré mon corps comme un objet que je pouvais vendre contre quelques dollars. J'ai vendu ma dignité et mon amour-propre au plus offrant pendant trop de mois pour reproduire la même erreur. Je ne te fais pas attendre juste par plaisir. Je le fais parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Si tu estimes que ce n'est pas juste et que tu en as assez, alors tu peux demander à ce que je quitte ta cellule et tu peux me rayer de ta vie. J'assumerai les conséquences de mes choix. Mais je ne changerai pas d'avis pour autant. Je suis un peu plus qu'un morceau de viande, Castiel.

Castiel ne dit rien en retour et le silence devint rapidement pesant pour Dean. Il retint son souffle, craignant la réaction de sa cible. Il fut soulagé quand ce dernier recula finalement pour le libérer. Il fit aussitôt volte-face pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment content mais il paraissait également résigné. C'était curieux de voir une telle expression sur son visage. Dean était conscient d'être une exception.

\- Je suis prêt à te laisser un peu plus de temps mais j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que j'ai raison de te faire confiance. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes quelque chose pour m'aider à tenir bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

Il avait peur de ce que Castiel allait lui demander mis il savait qu'il dirait « oui ». Il ne pouvait pas continuer à repousser sa cible. Il devait concéder un peu de terrain s'il voulait garder son intérêt. Peu importait que cela soit humiliant ou difficile. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Castiel l'observa longuement avant d'indiquer son pantalon du menton.

\- Déshabille-toi entièrement. Je veux te voir nu à nouveau. Et je veux que tu te touches devant moi. Je veux que tu te fasses jouir.

Dean s'était attendu à quelque chose de semblable. Il ne fut donc pas surpris par la requête de Castiel. Une nouvelle fois, c'était humiliant mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas dire « non » une seconde fois à Castiel. Il risquait de l'énerver pour de bon cette fois et il n'aurait alors aucune parade. Il devait lui donner quelque chose afin d'obtenir un répit.

\- Je vais le faire mais je… tu dois me promettre de ne pas me toucher, exigea-t-il alors.

Castiel hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas réellement avoir entendu ce que Dean lui avait dit. Tant pis, il allait devoir se contenter de cette réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il recula jusqu'à pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et le glissa le long de ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Il n'était pas réellement quelqu'un de pudique mais il n'aimait pas non plus s'exposer ainsi devant un homme qui le dévorait du regard. Qui l'observait comme un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Cela le faisait se sentir vulnérable. Il déglutit avec peine et s'allongeant doucement. Il avait toujours les pieds au sol mais cette position semblait convenir à Castiel. Dean savait ce qu'il attendait de lui mais il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Il avait peur de faire les choses de travers et de pousser Castiel à intervenir. Mais puisque ce dernier semblait vouloir rester silencieux, il saisit son sexe dans sa main et commença à le masturber. Il n'était pas excité. Il savait qu'il serait difficile pour lui d'obtenir une réaction dans ses circonstances. Il ferma donc les yeux pour tenter de s'imaginer ailleurs, peut-être dans les bras d'un de ses ex.

\- Ouvre les yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes, exigea Castiel aussitôt.

Dean s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème en matière de sexe jusque-là. Il était jeune et facilement excité. Il lui suffisait d'un partenaire séduisant et de quelques caresses pour être prêt. Mais dans cette cellule, c'était différent. Castiel était séduisant mais il était également dangereux. Et Dean faisait cela uniquement pour lui. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie. Il avait vraiment peur de ne pas réussir.

\- Je veux que tu ajoutes un doigt, souffla Castiel en s'approchant.

Dean cessa ses mouvements le long de son sexe et dévisagea sa cible.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu et compris. Je ne veux pas uniquement te voir te masturber. J'ai besoin de plus… et toi aussi, visiblement.

Castiel indiqua son sexe flaccide qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et Dean sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin que ça. Mais il devait reconnaître que rien ne fonctionnait pour le moment. Et stimuler sa prostate était sans nul doute la seule solution. Heureusement pour lui, Dean était extrêmement sensible. Il lui suffisait parfois de quelques caresses contre sa prostate pour jouir.

Il hocha alors la tête et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il prit le temps de les humidifier avec sa langue, conscient de l'image qu'il donnait ainsi. Castiel semblait fasciné par sa bouche. Comme beaucoup avec lui. Dean avait longtemps détesté ses lèvres qu'il trouvait trop épaisses. Mais elles étaient devenues un de ses principaux atouts une fois adulte. Là où on l'avait insulté quand il était enfant, il ne recevait plus que des compliments. Il en jouait. Se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour attirer le regard, y passait sa langue pour faire passer un message. Castiel n'était pas différent des autres. Il était fasciné.

Dean retira finalement ses doigts de sa bouche puis glissa son bras entre ses jambes. Il sursauta quand Castiel se pencha pour attraper ses tibias et les soulever du sol. Il le laissa toutefois poser ses pieds sur le matelas et écarter ses jambes pour que la vue soit idéale. Il se sentait plus exposé encore dans cette position. Mais il devait reconnaître que cela rendait sa tâche plus facile.

Il glissa doucement un premier doigt en lui. Il n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps et le muscle protesta aussitôt contre l'intrusion. Il était presque toujours passif en matière de sexe mais il avait toujours eu besoin de quelques minutes pour que son corps soit prêt. Il savait que ses partenaires aimaient cela. Le passage restait étroit malgré son expérience. Ils le lui disaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre.

Castiel l'observait toujours. Il s'était accroupi à présent pour regarder le mouvement de son doigt. Dean relâcha son sexe pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations de son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. C'était ce qu'il préférait. C'était pour ça qu'il préférait nettement être passif qu'actif. Il trouva rapidement sa prostate et dut retenir un gémissement quand il pressa dessus.

\- Tu aimes ça ? demanda Castiel dont les pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées.

C'était une réflexion qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais porno. C'était cliché et Dean n'était pas excité par ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait qu'on lui parle quand il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Mais quand cela venait de Castiel, c'était presque dégradant. Comme s'il lui reprochait le fait d'aimer être ainsi pénétré. Dean ne répondit donc pas et ajouta un second doigt. Il le fit trop rapidement et la douleur se fit plus intense. Il serra les dents et pressa à nouveau contre sa prostate pour accélérer les choses. Il ne voulait surtout pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire à se toucher ainsi devant Castiel. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de faire durer le suspense. Juste de se faire jouir. Dean sentit son sexe se tendre sensiblement. Il continua donc ses mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts.

\- Ajoutes-en un autre, ordonna Castiel.

Il ne regardait plus Dean dans les yeux. Il avait le regard rivé sur ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui. Il semblait excité. Mais pour le moment, il ne se touchait pas, visiblement satisfait du spectacle. Dean était toutefois presque sûr qu'il finirait par se masturber devant lui et l'obligerait probablement à regarder. C'était peut-être pire encore que de se toucher ainsi. Il choisit de mettre cette idée de côté pour le moment et de se concentrer avant tout sur ce qu'il faisait. Quand il eut suffisamment stimulé sa prostate et que son sexe fut dressé contre son estomac, il le saisit dans sa main libre et commença des mouvements de haut en bas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir provoquer son orgasme rapidement. Mais il avait pris l'habitude d'aller doucement quand il faisait ça. Il aimait faire durer le plaisir. Seul chez lui, il pouvait facilement y passer une heure. Et son corps était habitué à ce rythme. Celui qu'il avait adopté à présent était trop brusque et trop rapide. Presque douloureux. Cela ferait toutefois l'affaire. Peu importait que le plaisir soit bref et insatisfaisant. Il avait juste besoin de jouir. Castiel s'en contenterait.

Il pouvait sentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il appuya fermement ses doigts contre sa prostate, les trois comme Castiel avait exigé, et les garda là alors qu'il se masturbait avec force.

\- Je savais que tu étais le genre d'homme à aimer avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi… que ce soit des doigts, un sexe ou un jouet. Tu ne te sens bien que quand tu es plein, hein Dean ? Tu pourrais accepter de porter un plug anal toute la journée si on te le demandait sentiment non ?

Dean fronça les sourcils alors que sa main s'immobilisait sur son sexe. Il espérait que Castiel ne disait ça que pour la forme et parce que cela l'excitait. Il refusait catégoriquement de porter quoi que ce soit. Il aurait refusé à l'extérieur et il refuserait ici aussi.

\- Rassure-toi, bébé… je ne t'obligerai pas à en porter un… mais j'aime l'idée. Je sais que toi aussi.

Dean ne protesta pas même s'il trouvait l'idée ridicule. Il aimait effectivement qu'on le pénètre et il avait chez lui tout un choix de vibromasseur pour passer le temps quand il était seul. Mais porter quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui pendant plus d'une heure ou non lui paraissait dingue. Et cela ne l'excitait pas du tout. Il choisit toutefois de recommencer à se masturber pour en terminer avec ce que Castiel lui avait demandé. Il se concentra sur son objectif et finit par sentir son orgasme le transpercer. Il ne fut pas particulièrement satisfaisant. Il eut la sensation qu'on le lui arrachait à contrecœur. Mais il semblait suffire à Castiel qui se redressa aussitôt et déboutonna son pantalon. Dean relâcha son sexe et retira ses doigts pour se redresser.

\- Non, reste allongé et laisse-moi jouir sur toi.

Dean avait envie de protester. Il détestait l'idée que Castiel jouisse sur lui à nouveau. Il l'avait laissé faire une première fois dans les douches. Il n'avait pas apprécié de sentir le sperme de Castiel sur son visage mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait pensé qu'il jouirait dans sa bouche comme beaucoup d'hommes aimaient le faire. Il avait été pris de court. Et il était de toute façon encore bouleversé par l'agression de Gordon. Il n'avait pas toute sa tête. Cette fois, il état lucide. Cette fois, il acceptait de le laisser faire sans protester. Cette fois, il avait été prévenu. Il avait l'impression que Castiel cherchait à le marquer ainsi. C'était un acte plus animal qu'humain et Dean avait presque peur que la prochaine étape soit de laisser Castiel lui uriner dessus. Il sentit un frisson de dégoût le parcourir en l'imaginant.

Heureusement pour lui, Castiel n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Il le regarda se masturber rapidement puis ferma les yeux quand il jouit finalement. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer la sensation de son sperme atterrissant sur son ventre et se mêlant au sien. Il avait laissé des hommes jouir en lui ou dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Mais c'était à chaque fois dans le feu de l'action. C'était différent. Là, c'était uniquement un moyen pour Castiel de marquer son territoire. Et cela rendait l'acte tout sauf excitant.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit les doigts de Castiel caresser son ventre et collectant leurs deux spermes. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la bouche également quand sa cible pressa ses doigts contre ses lèvres. Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer le goût et accepta que Castiel récupère la totalité de leur semence pour les lui donner à nettoyer.

Quand Castiel recula enfin, Dean reposa ses pieds au sol et se redressa. Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient douloureux. Il était épuisé nerveusement et physiquement. Il avait envie de se glisser sous les couvertures et de dormir. Pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans l'accord de Castiel. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que sa cible en avait fini avec lui.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire, Dean, c'était… parfait. J'ai rarement assisté à un tel spectacle. Et j'ai plus envie encore de voir ce à quoi tu ressembleras quand tu pourras enfin sentir mon sexe en toi.

Dean choisit de ne pas répondre. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de toute façon. Il n'était même pas sûr que Castiel voulait l'entendre. Il parlait le plus souvent uniquement parce qu'il aimait le son de sa propre voix. Il se fichait qu'on l'écoute ou qu'on lui répondre. S'il voulait vraiment qu'on dise quelque chose, il exigeait qu'on lui parle. S'il ne demandait rien, il était préférable de se taire.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de te livrer entièrement à moi. Sans doute es-tu trop timide ou pudique pour ça mais… tu finiras par comprendre que c'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi. Je veux que tu sois bruyant. Je veux que tu t'exprimes. Et je veux que tu me dises le plaisir que je te provoque. Je veux tous les détails. Tous les gémissements. Oh, et je veux t'entendre supplier également.

Dean prit note de tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit. Il allait devoir lui donner satisfaction sur ce plan-là. S'il pouvait parfois s'opposer à lui, il était hors de question de le faire quand il était question de sexe. Plus l'expérience serait plaisante pour Castiel et plus il souhaiterait recommencer.

\- Maintenant, il est évident que tu es fatigué et je vais te laisser dormir. Je suis satisfait de toi. Je vais donc te laisser choisir. Je peux dormir avec toi ou seul dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Dean n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce dont il avait envie. Il détestait l'idée de dormir avec Castiel. Il ne voulait pas être proche de lui après ce qui venait de se passer. Le lit était de surcroît trop petit pour eux deux. Il ne dormirait pas bien s'il n'était pas seul. Mais il était également convaincu que ce n'était pas ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Il avait envie de dormir à côté de lui. Pas parce qu'il souhaitait le serrer contre lui. Pas parce qu'il aimait ces moments tendres qui suivaient généralement le sexe. Mais parce que c'était un acte de soumission de plus qu'il voulait obtenir de Dean. Et ce dernier savait qu'il devait le lui accorder pour marquer un point de plus. Il fit donc mine de réfléchir avant de s'allonger sous les couvertures et de faire signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. Dormir nu contre lui ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il se rhabille. Cela aurait paru suspect.

\- Merci, Dean, souffla Castiel en s'allongea à côté de lui.

Il posa son bras sur l'oreille du jeune homme, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Ce que Dean fit à contrecœur. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et son bras sur son ventre. Il ferma ensuite les yeux aussitôt. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir instantanément. Bien sûr, c'était impossible dans cette position.

\- Ce que tu as fait ce soir était incroyable Dean. Tu te réveilleras peut-être demain en ayant honte de tes agissements. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en inquiéter. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Tu as fait ce que je te demandais. Ça n'a rien de dégradant. Rien d'humiliant. Tu m'as obéis et c'est une bonne chose.

\- Je sais, Castiel. Je n'ai pas honte, mentit Dean.

\- Tu mens, bébé, mais parce que je sais pourquoi tu le fais, je ne t'obligerai pas à me dire la vérité.

\- J'ai fait des choses bien plus humiliantes par le passé. Me masturber devant toi n'est pas quelque chose qui me gêne. Je… je n'aime juste pas ce que cela signifie pour toi. Je n'aime pas non que tu aies… que tu aies voulu me marquer de la sorte. J'ai peur que tu veuilles en faire plus la prochaine fois.

Confier ainsi ses craintes était un moyen de se préparer si Castiel exigeait plus la prochaine fois. Si, comme Dean en avait peur, il exigeait d'uriner sur lui pour marquer son territoire. Il savait que certaines personnes aimaient cela. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait accepter si toutefois Castiel le lui demandait. Il voulait juste le savoir avant pour ne pas être trop surpris.

\- Je sais ce à quoi tu penses et je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite… ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te marquer. Je préfère nettement l'idée de te faire un suçon. Quant au fait de jouir sur toi, tu n'as pas semblé opposé à l'idée la dernière fois.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas entièrement lucide.

\- Désolé, bébé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux renoncer à faire. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

\- Ok.

Dean ne voyait pas l'intérêt de protester. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause. Il était déjàsoulagé que Castiel ne souhaite pas uriner sur lui. Il saurait s'en contenter.

\- Maintenant, tu devrais dormir. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme demain.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, confia Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il était épuisé mais incapable de s'endormir. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent quand il était ainsi fatigué nerveusement parlant. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil avant plusieurs heures. Il ne voulait toutefois pas avoir à parler avec Castiel plus longtemps. Il allait donc devoir faire comme si. Et espérer qu'il parviendrait à le convaincre.

\- Tu préfères qu'on parle un peu ? J'ai des dizaines de questions que je meurs d'envie de te poser… j'aimerais t'entendre me parler plus en détails de ton passé sexuel et amoureux. Peut-être que cela t'aidera à t'endormir.

\- Parler ne fera que me maintenir éveillé… je vais… je vais juste me taire et attendre que le sommeil vienne.

Castiel tourna le visage dans sa direction et à la grande surprise de Dean, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. C'était un geste dont il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il était parfois totalement déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa cible. S'il était conforme à ce qu'on lui en avait dit la majeure partie du temps, il lui arrivait également d'être différent. Presque agréable. Dean aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Car son attitude le déstabilisait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir quand il se comportait ainsi. Il avait envie de le repousser. Mais il avait également envie de profiter un peu de ce répit que Castiel lui offrait. Il avait envie de lui demander s'il s'était déjà comporté comme ça avant. Si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'avec Dean. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Castiel était si différent avec lui qu'il n'avait semblé l'être avec ses précédents partenaires. Mais il n'était pas sûr que la réponse lui plairait. Il était préférable de se taire et de le laisser faire. Il ne devait juste pas oublier qu'il s'agissait là de moments rares. Et que cet homme qui l'embrassait avec tendresse était le même monstre que celui qui tuait quiconque s'opposait à lui. Il était celui qu'il devait détruire.

Comme depuis le premier soir, Dean fit de son mieux pour chasser Castiel de son esprit et pour penser à la place à sa famille et à ses amis. Il songea à Benny qui viendrait probablement bientôt le voir, lui offrait l'opportunité de s'éloigner de Castiel pendant un petit moment. Il songea ensuite à Sam qui lui manquait cruellement. Il espérait que son frère allait bien. Qu'il était heureux avec Jess. Qu'il gardait un œil sur leur père et Bobby. Il pensa à Jo qui devait probablement être au bar que sa mère tenait pour lui donner un coup de main après son service. Elle se plaignait souvent que sa mère l'exploitait parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas la payer. Mais elle revenait à chaque fois sans avoir à se faire prier. Elle aimait bien trop jouer au billard avec ses collègues pour renoncer. Et elle gagnait à chaque fois. Sauf quand elle affrontait Dean, bien sûr. Parce qu'il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. Il s'entraînait depuis qu'il était gosse.

L'idée le fit sourire et il s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Castiel sur le sommet de son crâne. Il semblait s'être endormir. Dean en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblait de son côté si Castiel dormait.

Il continua à songer à tous les meilleurs moments passés avec ses proches à la place. Il repensa aux jeux qu'il inventait pour occuper Sam quand il était petit. A la première bière que Bobby lui avait offerte. Aux leçons de conduite de son père le jour de ses seize ans. Il s'autorisa même à penser à sa mère dont il se souvenait difficilement du visage. Il n'était pas réellement triste quand il pensait à elle. Il avait fait son deuil. Mais il était à chaque fois nostalgique. Sa vie aurait probablement té totalement différente si elle n'était pas morte. John n'aurait pas rencontré tous ses problèmes. Il ne serait peut-être jamais rentré au FBI. Et il n'aurait pas eu à dormir coller à un meurtrier multirécidiviste pour le bien d'une mission. Il aimait sa vie la majeure partie du temps. Il ne regrettait pas ses choix. Il les assumait totalement. Mais il lui arrivait de se demander quel genre de personne il serait devenu dans d'autres circonstances. S'il aurait suivi la même voie ou non. Il aurait peut-être choisi de devenir mécanicien comme son père. Il aurait eu une vie tranquille, trouvé un homme à épouser et élever des enfants avec lui. Tout aurait été plus simple sans doute. Dean chassa finalement cette idée de sa tête alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir en pensant à tout ça. Il préférait garder les visages de Sam, Jess, Bobby, John, Benny et JO dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que le néant s'empare de lui. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.


	14. Inquiétudes

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 14 avec un peu de retard car je suis partie en vacances et j'etais dans l'avion jusque là ! Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Skyfall d'Adele**

 **Chapitre 14 : Inquiétudes**

 _« Que faire dans la confusion et l'inquiétude ? C'est simple, dire ce qu'on croit. »_

 _Jean François Deniau_

Dean s'était réveillé dans les bras de Castiel et comme ce dernier l'avait prévu avec un sentiment de gêne et de honte qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Il s'en voulait de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle. Il avait été plutôt fier d'avoir eu le courage de dire ses quatre vérités à Castiel mais il détestait avoir eu ensuite à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait affirmé ne pas vouloir se soumettre avant de le faire ensuite sans hésiter une seconde. Bien sûr, sur le coup, il avait pensé ne pas avoir d'autres choix. Il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Castiel n'aurait probablement rien fait s'il lui avait dit « non » et refusé de se masturber ainsi devant lui. Il aurait probablement été frustré et il lui aurait peut-être même hurlé dessus. Mais il était évident qu'il tenait à Dean à sa façon. Il le voulait et pour l'avoir, il était prêt à attendre. Dean aurait pu se montrer fort et courageux et s'opposer à ses exigences. Il avait fait tout l'inverse. Céder ainsi avait rendu tout ce qu'il avait dit avant caduque. Il n'était plus crédible et ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Castiel le prenait pour acquis et Dean détestait cela.

Il se sentait vulnérable et faible. Il se sentait fragile et cela n'allait certainement pas l'aider à mener sa mission à bien. Il avait besoin de reprendre les choses en mains. Il ne pouvait continuer à subir la situation de la sorte. Il était plus fort que ça. Il était plus intelligent et plus solide que Castiel ne le pensait. Il allait le lui prouver à compter d'aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer directement à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à nouveau ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sous peine de s'exposer à des sanctions. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre ses distances. Il était totalement perdu. Il avait besoin de conseils.

Il demanda donc à un garde de signaler à Henriksen qu'il souhaitait parler à son avocat concernant son appel. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu quand il avait besoin de voir Benny. Henriksen saurait quoi faire et cela n'éveillerait aucun soupçon. Castiel ne le questionna même pas sur son attitude. Il semblait penser qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de normal.

Il reçut la réponse deux heures plus tard. Il était assis parmi les autres détenus durant l'heure de thérapie de groupe. Il écoutait un de ses camarades expliquer mpourquoi il ne frapperait plus jamais sur sa femme et comment il avait compris à présent qu'il avait eu tort. Dean ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce qu'il disait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer avec Castiel assis à côté de lui, sa main sur sa cuisse. Il n'était pas à l'aise ainsi sous le regard des autres. Il se sentait rabaissé et utilisé. Il se sentait humilié. Et Castiel souriait. Il paraissait heureux de pouvoir montrer à tous les détenus présents qu'il continuait à posséder Dean malgré tout. C'était tout ce que le jeune homme avait essayé de dénoncer la veille. Mis de tout évidence, son message n'était pas passé.

Il avait envie de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Il avait envie d'attraper la main de Castiel pour la repousser et mettre de la distance entre sa cible et lui. Il l'aurait peut-être fait si un garde n'était pas entré à ce moment là pour lui signifier que son avocat était là et qu'il l'attendait. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel et attendit ensuite patiemment que ce dernier lui donne son accord pour quitter la pièce. Ce qu'il fit d'un signe de la tête discret.

Dean se leva donc en s'excusant de devoir partir auprès de la psychologue pus suivit le gardien dans le couloir. Ils le remontèrent en silence, Dean perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin de voir Benny. Il avait besoin de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui pourrait lui rappeler ce pour quoi il était là.

Il avait des informations à lui communiquer et des conseils à lui demander. Il savait que Benny n'apprécierait pas d'entendre ce qui s'était passé. Cela ne ferait que confirmer ses craintes et renforcer ses inquiétudes. Mais il était le seul lien de Dean avec l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

Il était difficile en étant enfermé vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre avec des criminels de se souvenir qu'il n'en était pas un lui-même. Qu'il n'était là pour quelques temps. Qu'il avait une mission et que tout pourrait ensuite redevenir normal. Il retrouverait sa vie d'avant et il oublierait tout. Peut être le fait qu'il avait tué un homme. Mais ses sentiments paradoxaux pour Castiel disparaîtraient certainement quand il n'aurait plus à rester collé à lui en permanence.

Dean était suffisamment lucide pour admettre qu'il commençait à ressentir des choses étranges pour sa cible. Il était attiré physiquement pr lui. Ce n'était pas une surprise et ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Ce qui lui posait problème était le fait qu'il lui arrivait d'apprécier Castiel. Quand il se montrait un peu plus tendre ou gentil, Dean oubliait alors qu'il était un criminel. Il el voyait comme un homme et non plus comme une cible. C'était dangereux et il avait besoin d'en parler avec Benny pour être rassuré. Le syndrome de Stockholm. C'était ce dont son partenaire lui avait parlé. Il avait peut-être vu juste en fin de compte.

Le garde le conduisit dans la même salle que lors de la dernière visite de Benny. Quand il entra, son coéquipier était déjà là. Dean attendit que la porte se ferme et se précipita dan sa direction. Il le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter et laissa son ami refermer ses bras autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'étreinte. Elle était une braie bouffée d'oxygène quand il avait du mal à respirer depuis son réveil. Elle était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits et y voir enfin un peu plus clair. Il savait que Benny était probablement surpris par son attitude. Il lui expliquerait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux durant de longues minutes avant que Benny ne prenne finalement la parole.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors.

C'était une question à laquelle le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que tout allait bien et qu'il maîtrisait complètement la situation. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir. Il n'allait pas bien. Il se posait des questions et il commençait à douter de tout et surtout de lui-même. Il savait que Benny s'inquiéterait en entendant la vérité. Mais c'était pour obtenir ses conseils qu'il l'avait fait venir. Lui mentir ne l'aiderait pas.

\- Physiquement ça va, assura t-il en reculant.

Les bleus sur son visage n'avaient pas disparu. Il portait encore les marques des coups reçus par Raphael. Il savait que Benny les avait vus et que c'était en partie ce qui avait motivé sa question.

\- Tu t'es battu ?

\- J'ai ... j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés avec un autre détenu mais ça va

mieux maintenant. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

\- Henriksen m'a dit pour Azazel. Je suis désolé.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il savait que l'information parviendrait tôt ou tard à son coéquipier. Il aurait toutefois aimé pouvoir la lui donner lui-même. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas en vouloir à Henriksen. Il faisait son possible pour l'aider. C'était son seul allié dans cette prison.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je n'en suis pas forcément fier mais je sais que je n'avais pas le choix. Ce n''est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir de toute façon.

Benny lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de prendre place sur une chaise. Dean choisit de s'installer à côté de lui. Il avait besoin d'être proche de son ami pour le moment. Benny sembla surpris mais ne dit rien. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean l'appréciait tant.

\- Je t'écoute.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il était difficile de savoir par quoi commencer. Il avait tant de choses à dire et le temps était compté. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Benny éternellement. Il allait devoir retourner vite auprès de Castiel s'il voulait que ce dernier n'ait aucun soupçon.

\- Les choses avancent doucement mais elles avancent. Je pense que Castiel commence à me faire confiance. Il a pris mon parti face à Raphael. Il a insisté pour que je reste pendant qu'ils parlaient affaire. Ils n'ont rien dit de très importants mais ils ne m'ont pas fait partir. C'est une première victoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? demanda aussitôt Benny en sortant un calepin de sa poche.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer la conversation. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire mais ils avaient tout de même quelques pistes à explorer. Benny saurit exploiter ces quelques informations au maximum.

\- Ils sont ici pour surveiller Alastair. C'était un de leur associé visiblement. Mais il a tenté de les doubler en agissant dans leur dos. Apparemment, il voudrait prendre le contrôle de l'organisation. Il est ici pour se faire des alliés. Il y a également quelqu'un à l'extérieur avec qui il travaille mais je n'ai pas de nom.

Benny hocha la tête en notant ce que Dean lui disait. Le jeune agent se passa la main sur le visage avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait au sein de l'organisation avant son arrestation mais de toute évidence, il en avait assez d'être aux ordres de quelqu'un. Il a sans doute tenté de récupérer certains de leurs clients pour faire des affaires de son côté. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que lorsqu'ils l'ont découvert, Alastair a fait en sorte de se faire arrêter. Il pensait probablement être en sécurité ici. Il pensait avoir du temps pour se faire de nouveaux alliés et conclure des pactes afin de détruire l'organisation. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Castiel et les autres. Ils sont ici pour découvrir ce qu'il cache ... le nom des gens avec qui il travaille à l'extérieur et probablement ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils le tueront quand ils l'auront découvert.

\- Je vais me pencher là-dessus. Je demanderais à Ash de travailler sur son dossier et de dénicher touts ses connections à l'extérieur. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Dean hocha la tête à son tour. Ce n'était que le début de ce qu'il avait à dire. Il préférait toutefois clore le chapitre Alastair avant d'aborder le reste de ses interrogations.

\- Azazel travaillait pour lui. Castiel pense qu'Alastair lui a demandé de le tuer et je pense qu'il a raison. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il serait mort.

\- Je vais demander à Henriksen de garder un œil sur lui. On a besoin de Castiel en vie.

\- Dis-lui également de se méfier des gardes. Certains travaillent visiblement avec lui aussi ... les autres sont du côté de Castiel. Je te jure Benny ... je me demande s'il y a un seul garde ici qui ne soit pas corrompu. Je ne peux pas me fier à eux. Ils ne feront rien.

Benny semblait surpris de l'entendre. Dean l'avait été également au début. Mais il avait appris à composer avec. Il y avait du ménage à faire au sein de cette prison. Il s'assurerait que cela soit fait quand il pourrait sortir. Il refusait de les laisser continuer. Ce n'était peut-être pas sa mission principale mais ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer.

\- Il va aussi falloir que je me méfie de Raphael. Il est évident qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. Il me l'a clairement dit l'autre jour.

\- Comment ça clairement dit ? C'est ... est-ce que c'est lui le détenu avec lequel tu t'es battu ?

Dean acquiesça. Il avait choisi de se montrer entièrement honnête avec Benny. Il ne vouait pas que son ami s'inquiète inutilement. Raphael ne tenterait probablement plus rien. Mais il restait une menace qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Une qui risquait de passer à l'acte bientôt. Peu importait qu'il lui ait donné sa parole. Elle n'avait aucune valeur pour Dean.

\- Quand j'étais à l'isolement, il est venu me trouver. Il m'a répété qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi et qu'il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Il semblait penser que je travaille avec Alastair.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il me frappe et je l'ai ensuite menacé de le dire à Castiel. Il n'a pas peur de moi mais il a peur de lui. Il savait qu'il le tuera pour m'avoir touché. On a passé un marché. Il me laisse tranquille et je ne dis rien. J'ai inventé un mensonge pour que Castiel n'ait aucun soupçon.

\- Tu penses qu'il tiendra sa parole ?

Dean en doutait sincèrement. Raphael avait peut-être peur de Castiel mais il restait extrêmement ambitieux. Il voulait prendre la place de Castiel et il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il finirait par revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit pour obtenir sa chute. Dean en paierait alors sûrement les pots cassés. Peut-être pas directement mais il se souvenait parfaitement des menaces de Raphael. De ce qu'elles impliquaient pour ses proches.

\- Il ne me fera rien mais il m'a dit avoir des contacts à l'extérieur capables de déterrer des informations ... même celles les mieux cachées. Je ne sais pas si c'est du bluff ou non mais je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Tu dois absolument mettre mon frère, Jess, mon père et Bobby en sécurité. S'il découvre leur existence, il les tuera.

Benny soupira longuement.

\- Je pourrais demander à Henriksen de le faire transférer quelque part, suggéra t-il ensuite.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Cela n'arrangerait rien. Bien au contraire. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort. Si Raphael était transféré, Castiel aurait des soupçons. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à découvrir que c'était sa faute. Il serait alors grillé.

\- Castiel comprendra aussitôt que c'est à cause de moi. Et non seulement, il réalisera que je lui ai menti sur celui qui m'a frappé à l'isolement mais en plus, il commencera à se demander comment j'ai pu obtenir cela. Je ne sus pas sensé avoir autant de pouvoir ici. Non. Et puis de toute façon, Raphael pourra agir d'un autre bloc. Ce n'est pas la solution. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu t'assures que ma famille est en sécurité. La tienne aussi d'ailleurs.

Benny hocha la tête et nota quelque chose sur son calepin. Dean se racla alors la gorge. Il avait encore des choses à dire mais elles étaient plus personnelles et il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il avait peur que Benny exige ensuite de lui qu'il arrête tout. Qu'il commence à douter de sa capacité à mener sa mission à bien. Il voulait es conseils mais pas ses soupçons.

\- Il y a autre chose non ? demanda son coéquipier en reportant son regard sur lui.

Il le connaissait parfaitement et il pouvait sans doute deviner facilement qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose. Dean détourna les yeux et observa le mur en face de lui.

\- Je suis juste ... je suis un peu perdu, avoua t-il finalement.

Benny ferma son calepin, rangea son stylo puis se tourna entièrement vers Dean. C'était le signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Mais le jeune agent s'en serait bien passé. Il aurait aimé être capable de gérer ce problème seul. Il n'aimait pas avoir à demander des conseils.

\- Perdu comment ? demanda Benny.

\- Perdu quant à ce que je dois faire maintenant. Castiel est ... il est bizarre

et j'ai du mal à le cerner.

\- Comment ça ?

Benny commençait à se comporter comme un psychologue. En intégrant le FBI, ils recevaient une formation rapide sur la meilleure manière d'obtenir des informations lors d'un interrogatoire. Il fallait savoir faire preuve de psychologie et de compréhension. Poser des questions ouvertes pour encourager les gens à parler. Ne jamais porter d'accusations ou d'émettre de jugements. Benny était doué dans ce domaine. Bien plus que Dean. Il était étrange d'être la cible de ce comportement près l'avoir vu opérer sur des criminels avant. Il comprenait mieux maintenant comment il pouvait avoir autant de résultats. Il était réellement doué dans ce domaine.

\- A ma sortie de l'isolement, il ...

Dean s'interrompit pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'expliquer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Benny qu'il avait dénoncé un innocent à la place de Raphael et causé sa mort. Il savait que son coéquipier le lui reprocherait. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas recevoir de leçon de morale en plus. Il devait garder cette information pour lui.

\- Il m'a demandé qui m'avait fait ces bleus et ... quand j'ai demandé pourquoi il voulait le savoir, il m'a dit qu'il le tuerait. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je lui ai dit que je refusais qu'une personne meurt par ma faute. Il ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais me soucier du sort d'un homme qui m'avait fait du mal. Il disait que me toucher alors que je lui appartiens était un affront qu'il devait lui faire payer. Le ton est monté et j'ai voulu quitter la table. Il a exigé que je reste et il ... tu aurais dû l'entendre. Ce qu'il a dit et la façon dont il m'a parlé ... c'était humiliant et ... je n'ai rien dit sur le coup parce qu'il y avait Gabriel et que je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le défier devant tout le monde. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé passer. J'ai attendu qu'on soit seul dans notre cellule pour lui en parler.

Benny ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de l'entendre. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui pour avoir haussé le ton mais bel et bien contre Castiel et sa façon de traiter les gens autour de lui.

\- Je savais dès que j'ai abordé le sujet qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Je le connais suffisamment à présent pour savoir qu'il déteste qu'on s'oppose à lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que je méritais son respect et que s'il voulait que j'en ai pour lui, il devait en avoir pour moi. J'étais plutôt fier d'avoir osé lui dire tout ça. Il ne l'a pas vraiment apprécié mais il a accepté de m'écouter. Il ... il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi patient avec qui que ce soit avant moi.

\- Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

\- Oui sans doute, admit Dean en haussant les épaules. Si ça en était resté là, sans doute que je serais content.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite ?

Il était évident que Benny imaginait le pire à présent. Il devait imaginer que Castiel l'avait violé pour lui faire payer son acte de défiance. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était un peu le cas. S'il ne l'avait pas réellement violé, il avait tout de même exigé quelque chose de sexuel de sa part. Il était presque sûr qu'un juge aurait considéré cela comme une agression sexuelle. Peu importait que Dean ait accepté de le faire, il avait cédé sous la contrainte.

\- Il ne m'a pas violé, rassure-toi, lança Dean après quelques secondes. Benny laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement, confirmant qu'il avait effectivement pensé au pire.

\- D'accord, c'est ... il ne t'a pas violé mais il a fait quelque chose. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu es, il est évident que ce quelque chose t'a bouleversé.

C'était peu dire. Ce n'était pas uniquement l'acte en lui-même qui l'avait tant choqué. C'était le fait qu'il cède aussi facilement. Qu'il accepte d'être ainsi soumis après avoir assuré qu'il ne le voulait. C'était le regard de Castiel, sa façon d'agir comme si Dean lui appartenait, puis cette attitude contradictoire ensuite. Ses gestes tendres et ses mots à peine murmurés. Ses compliments. Castiel était un paradoxe. Une énigme et Dean ne savait plus du tout comment se comporter avec lui.

\- Il a demandé à ce que je ... il a accepté d'attendre pour coucher avec moi mais si et seulement si je lui donnais quelque chose en échange.

\- Et ce quelque chose était ? demanda Benny.

Dean était gêné à l'idée de lui donner tous les détails. Il n'avait pas honte de parler de sa vie sexuelle en temps ordinaire. Bien au contraire. Il se faisait un plaisir de tout partager avec Benny juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait la sensation d'être une victime qui avait peur d'être finalement responsable de sa propre agression.

\- Il a voulu que je me masturbe devant lui. Il... il voulait regarder, expliqua-t-il finalement.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues le brûler et son souffle s'accélérer sous l'effet de la gêne. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour le dissimuler et éviter également le regard que Benny devait certainement avoir posé sur lui.

\- Il est dégoûtant, déclara alors son coéquipier.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était effectivement conscient que Castiel avait un sérieux problème psychologique. Même quand il demandait quelque chose que d'autres auraient pu demander, il y avait un côté pervers que Dean détestait. Il était presque sûr que Castiel était malade.

\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il me le demande qui me pose problème... s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait pu faire partie des préliminaires.

Dean vit Benny grimacer du coin de l'œil. Il retira alors ses mains de son vidage et se tourna vers son coéquipier. Il était peut-être en couple depuis des années mais il n'avait pas pour autant le droit de faire comme si les pratiques de Dean le dégoûtaient.

\- Ne fais pas comme si j'étais dingue ou vicieux ou un truc du genre ... ma vie sexuelle n'est peut-être pas aussi ... classique que la moyenne mais crois-moi, il y a des tas de gens que ce genre de choses excitent. C'est ... c'est un jeu sexuel que j'aurais probablement apprécié avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas là le problème.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça te met dans un tel état si tu ne trouves pas ça dégoûtant ?

Dean leva les yeux au plafond et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait peut-être eu tort d'en parler avec son coéquipier. Il n'était visiblement pas en mesure de comprendre. Il était peut-être trop prude pour accepter de parler ainsi ouvertement de sexualité. Ou juste homophobe. Non. Dean savait parfaitement que Benny se fichait totalement qu'il soit gay. Il ne le jugeait pas et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas douter de lui.

\- C'est son attitude qui me met dans cet état ... c'est le regard qu'il a posé sur moi pendant que je le faisais ... c'est ... le fait que je me sens humilié et honteux depuis que je me suis réveillé. Ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, c'est que j'ai eu raison de céder. Que c'était nécessaire.

\- Si tu attends de moi que j'approuve tout ça, tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne. Je ne voulais même pas que tu acceptes cette mission.

Dean était en colère contre Benny à présent. Il avait besoin de lui mais son coéquipier semblait totalement obtus. Il ne semblait pas vouloir accepter que Dean veuille remplir sa mission. Et s'il refusait de l'aider, il n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour servir de relais entre lui et l'extérieur.

\- Si tu n'es pas en mesure d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire et de m'aider alors oui, peut être que je devrais demander à changer de coéquipier.

\- Dean, ne sois pas ridicule ... tu as besoin de moi.

\- Oui j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai fait venir justement parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance. Mais si t'obstines à me répéter que je ne devrais pas être là alors tu ne m'aideras pas. Cette mission est importante Benny. Et ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant précis, c'est de conseils ... pas de reproches.

\- Je ne te fais pas de reproches.

\- Ça y ressemble beaucoup pourtant. Je sais que tu désapprouves ma présence ici. Je l'ai accepté. Mais toi, de ton côté, tu dois également accepter que j'aie envie de la mener à bien. Et tu dois me soutenir. Pas me faire culpabiliser plus que je ne culpabilise déjà.

Cette fois, Benny semblait avoir saisi le message et compris qu'il était probablement allé trop loin. Il hocha la tête pour le signifier à Dean puis soupira longuement. Le jeune agent n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se disputer plus longuement avec lui. Il choisit donc d'enchaîner.

\- Le vrai problème, c'est que plus les jours passent et plus j'ai du mal à le cerner. Castiel est ... je sais que c'est un monstre ... je sais que c'est un tueur. La plupart du temps, il me dégoûte et j'ai envie de le faire tomber, lui et tous ses associés. Mais parfois ... quand on est seuls et qu'il a obtenu quelque chose de moi, il change complètement d'attitude. Il est presque ... tendre. Il arrive à me faire oublier qu'il est avant tout un criminel et une cible que je dois abattre. Et quand cela arrive, je suis totalement perdu quant à la manière dont je dois me comporter avec lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à m'opposer ou si je dois céder. Je ne sais pas si je dois rester défiant ou me soumettre entièrement.

Dean avait renoncé à parler des drôles de sentiments qu'il avait développé pour Castiel depuis quelques jours. Il était sûr à présent que Benny n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il exigerait qu'il arrête sa mission et en parlerait aussitôt à Turner. Dean ne pouvait pas le lui confier. Il allait devoir régler ça par lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de toi à ton avis ? demanda finalement Benny.

\- Ce qu'il attend est évident. Il veut que je cède et que je couche enfin avec lui. Ce que je ferais bien sur même si j'ai peur qu'il perde tout son intérêt pour moi ensuite.

\- Non, ce que je te demande, c'est ce qu'il attend de toi niveau comportement. Est-ce qu'il aime que tu t'opposes à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à ce sujet ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il était presque sûr que Castiel ne voulait pas le voir s'opposer ouvertement à lui devant témoins. Il avait besoin que tout le monde sache qu'il le dominait entièrement. Mais ce que Dean avait fait la veille en lui donnant clairement son point de vue l'avait impressionné et excité. C'était peut-être ça la solution. Être soumis devant les autres mais défiant quand ils étaient seuls. Il savait que c'était en partie ce qui avait déclenché cette fascination chez Castiel.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été autant fasciné par quelqu'un avant moi. Je pense que ce n'est pas uniquement dû à mon physique. Je pense qu'il aime que je sois ... disons suffisamment courageux pour lui dire ce que je pense. Mais il ne veut pas que je le fasse quand nous sommes avec les autres. Là, il veut que je sois docile.

\- Tu as ta réponse alors, conclut Benny.

Dean doutait que cela soit aussi simple. Mais son coéquipier marquait un point. Il allait devoir réfléchir à tout ça et s'adapter. Mais avant tout, il allait devoir enfin donner à Castiel ce qu'il attendait de lui depuis le début. Et prier pour qu'il ne le repousse pas ensuite.

\- Quant au fait qu'il puisse se lasser de toi après, je pense que tu n's aucune raison de t'inquiéter. S'il ne cherchait que du sexe, il t'aurait probablement forcé à coucher avec lui depuis longtemps. Je crois que son intérêt va bien au-delà de ce que tu pourrais lui offrir au lit. Et c'est justement là ton principal atout.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Benny lui sourit alors et le jeune agent fut soulagé de le voir ainsi. Car il était évident qu'il avait un conseil à lui donner. Qu'il entrapercevait une solution à sa situation.

\- La mission était d'obtenir des confidences après le sexe ... espérer que sa langue se délie après un bon orgasme et qu'il accepte de confier des choses. Mais je pense que tu pourrais obtenir plus. S'il te voit comme quelqu'un de fort, il pourrait en arriver à te demander des conseils. Peut- être même à te parler de ses plans pour obtenir ton avis.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me voie vraiment comme quelqu'un de fort, intervint Dean.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que c'est exactement l'image qu'il a de toi. Réfléchis, Dean. Tu es suffisamment courageux pour te soumettre entièrement à lui devant les autres pour sauvegarder sa réputation mais tu as également la force de t'opposer clairement quand vous êtes seuls. Tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand donner ton opinion et quand te taire. Il a avoué être fasciné par toi. C'est parfait.

Dean n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais maintenant que Benny le lui exposait, il devait reconnaître que cela avait du sens. Castiel finirait peut-être par le voir comme un atout. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il était là pour l'aider à relâcher un peu de pression. Il devait continuer sur cette voie.

\- Donc quoi ? Je continue comme ça ? Je le défie mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls ?

\- Continuer à le défier sans raison n'est pas la solution. Non. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est te rendre indispensable. Tu dois devenir un peu plus que son jouet ou sa chose. Tu dois devenir son bras droit à la place de Gabriel.

Dean doutait que cela soit possible. Gabriel avait la totale confiance de Castiel et cela uniquement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais opposé à lui et suivait ses ordres à la lettre. Dean ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place. Il ne pourrait jamais devenir son conseiller et son confident. Il n'obtiendrait jamais son entière confiance.

\- C'est impossible, assura-t-il alors.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire que c'est totalement possible. Je crois même que sans t'en rendre compte, tu as commencé à te faire une place de choix auprès de lui.

\- Maisilneseconfiepasàmoi...quandonestseuls,ilnefaitqueme poser des questions et m'ordonner de faire des choses ... pour l'amuser.

\- Peut être uniquement parce que jusqu'à présent, tu as porté des jugements négatifs sur chacune de ses actions. C'est là que tu dois changer ton fusil d'épaule. Commence à lui donner des conseils sur la façon de procéder. Dis-lui de se méfier de Raphael sans lui dire exactement ce qu'il t'a fait ... parle lui d'Alastair et propose-lui de l'aider à le surveiller. Deviens son conseiller et il finira par accepter de te confier de plus en plus de détails.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu penses que cela m'évitera d'avoir à coucher avec lui ?

\- Malheureusement non, Dean. Cette partie de votre relation reste nécessaire. Je te l'ai dit. Tu dois devenir indispensable.

Dean eut besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler ce que son coéquipier venait de lui dire. Il n'avait effectivement pas facilité les choses en répétant à Castiel qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il avait une conscience et une morale et qu'il désapprouvait leurs décisions. C'était sans nul doute une erreur. S'il voulait que Castiel commence à se confier à lui et lui demander des conseils, il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il comprenait pourquoi ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire. C'était la clé de son succès. Il devait toutefois rester discret et n'agir que lorsqu'il serait seul avec lui. S'il le faisait devant Gabriel et Raphael, il risquait d'éveiller leurs soupçons. Il allait devoir agir intelligemment. Et espérer que Castiel ne trouve pas son changement d'attitude trop bizarre.

\- D'accord, tu as raison ... mais comment est-ce que je peux amener ce changement sans avoir l'air suspect ? Jusqu'à présent, je ne fais que tenter de me différencier d'eux et de clamer haut et fort que je n'étais pas un meurtrier.

Benny réfléchit une seconde avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Tu vas dire que ton appel a été rejeté. Mieux encore, tu vas lui dire que de nouvelles accusations pèsent sur toi et que tu risques de voir ta peine rallongée. S'il pense que tu es totalement désespéré et prêt à tout, il croira en ton changement.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire avaler un tel mensonge. Le rejet de l'appel passe encore mais le nouveau procès ? Il n'y croira pas.

\- Tu lui as parlé de la drogue non ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il s'en étai tenu au scénario mis en place. Il ne voyait

toutefois pas où Benny voulait en venir avec cela.

\- Dis-lui que ton ancien dealer a été arrêté et qu'en échange d'une peine réduite, il a accepté de dénoncer tous ses clients ... dis-lui que tu as dealé toi-même pendant un moment et qu'il l'a avoué aux policiers. Je demanderais à Ash de créer un dossier sur le serveur de la police pour que cela soit crédible. Je suis convaincu que ça peut marcher.

\- Donc je lui dis que je risque d'être à plus longtemps et que je n'ai plus rien à perdre ?

\- Exactement.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était effectivement crédible. Surtout qu'il avait assuré à Castiel qu'il était capable de tout pour survivre. Son changement d'attitude serait crédible s'il semblait totalement désespéré.

\- Il m'a proposé de m'aider financièrement à ma sortie ... il m'a même proposé de m'héberger et de m'aider à reprendre mes études.

Benny semblait surpris de l'entendre. Dean avait lu même été sidéré qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition. Il ne pensait pas que Castiel se souciait de lui à ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Que je refusais son aide parce que je ne voulais pas lui devoir quelque

chose. Mais je pourrais m'en servir contre lui.

Dean commençait à entrapercevoir un plan qui lui semblait parfait. Les idées fusaient dans sa tête et il se sentait enfin mieux. Il avait repris le contrôle. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir en demandant à voir Benny.

\- Je vais faire comme si une sentence plus longue me fera renoncer à un quelconque avenir à l'extérieur. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il me propose de m'aider à nouveau à ma sortie. Et cette fois, je vais accepter parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Je lui proposerais de lui rendre la pareille en me rendant utile tant que je suis en prison. Il a dit à plusieurs reprises que j'avais du potentiel.

Benny approuva d'un signe de la tête. Dean lui sourit avant de soupirer. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de retourner auprès de Castiel. Même s'il avait un plan, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Il allait accepter de coucher avec lui ce soir. C'était la première étape de son plan.

\- Et puis le fait que tu puisses avoir un deuxième procès à affronter expliquera que tu vois ton avocat plus souvent. Ça te permettra de lui échapper quelques heures, expliqua Benny.

Dean allait effectivement avoir besoin de s'éloigner de lui de temps en temps. Et Benny serait une bouffée d'oxygène nécessaire.

\- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir mettre Sam et les autres en sécurité ? demanda- t-il ensuite.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas résolu ce problème et il refusait de quitter cette pièce sans la certitude que son frère et ses proches seraient bientôt en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas s'inquiéter pour eux. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se concentrer sur sa mission s'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

\- Je doute de pouvoir faire grand-chose. Ils refuseront le programme de protection des témoins.

Dean le savait bien. Le programme était uniquement réservé à ceux qui avaient des informations à communiquer à la police. Sam et ses proches n'avaient rien à leur apporter. Benny ne pourrait jamais leur fournir de nouvelle identité et un lieu sûr où se cacher jusqu'à ce que Dean soit sorti. Mais il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur eux. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Et de toute façon, on sait tous les deux qu'ils refuseraient. Sam n'acceptera jamais de ne plus pouvoir venir te voir.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir Sam. Il estimait que c'était un risque trop important à lu faire courir. Mais il savait que son frère était têtu et qu'il insisterait pour revenir. Il ne se montrerait jamais raisonnable. Ils se ressemblaient sur ce point.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, souffla-t-il, à court d'idées. Benny haussa les épaules.

\- Je peux demander à un agent de les surveiller de loin. De veiller à ce que personne de louche ne les suive ou ne les observe. Je ne suis pas sûr du temps que cela pourra durer mais c'est un début.

Dean ne voyait effectivement pas d'autre solution. C'était mieux que rien. Il serait rassuré de savoir quelqu'un proche de sa famille au cas où. Il aurait aimé plus mais il saurait se contenter de ça.

\- Fais-en sorte que ce soit Jo. Elle pourra les approcher plus facilement. Et elle mettra sans doute sa mère au courant. Ellen ne les quittera plus des yeux. Elle connaît mon père et Bobby. C'est l'idéal.

Jo prendrait cette mission particulièrement à cœur et Dean avait entièrement confiance en elle. Elle connaissait suffisamment Sam pour ne pas sembler trop suspecte. Ellen avait également un passé commun avec son père. Son défunt mari avait été ami avec John. Elle pourrait être une alliée de poids. Il aurait dû y penser avant.

\- Je ferai en sorte que ce soit Jo, confirma Benny.

Dean lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il lui en était reconnaissant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur. Il était temps pour lui de retourner avec les autres détenus. S'il attendait plus longtemps, cela deviendrait suspect.

Il se leva de sa chaise et attendit que Benny en fasse autant. Puis sans hésiter une seconde, il prit son coéquipier dans ses bras à nouveau. Il le serra aussi fort que possible pour prendre un peu d'énergie avant de reculer.

\- Je vais réussir, affirma-t-il.

\- Je reviendrai rapidement te voir, répliqua Benny.

Dean hocha la tête. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et adressa un petit signe de la main à son coéquipier avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait besoin de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Il devait jouer les hommes désespérés. Il devait faire comme s'il venait d'apprendre la pire des nouvelles. Il devait pousser Castiel à l'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé. Ensuite, il se préparait à ce qui se passerait ce soir. Il avait beaucoup de choses à prévoir.

Le garde qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce le guida à travers les mêmes couloirs qu'à l'allée. Ils allaient rejoindre les autres détenus dans la cour puisque leur heure de sortie avait commencé. Dean avait quelques heures devant lui avant de devoir coucher avec Castiel. Il était toutefois grand temps pour lui de se faire à l'idée.

Il était rassuré et soulagé d'avoir à nouveau un plan définit à suivre. Il détestait avoir la sensation que la situation lui échappait. Cette conversation avec Benny l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre mais il doutait de pouvoir les résoudre rapidement. Les sentiments étranges qu'il avait développés pour Castiel était son principal problème. Mais s'il parvenait à les ignorer, il serait capable d'avancer sans trop se poser de questions. Bien sûr, il espérait qu'ils finissent par disparaître entièrement. Mais il n'avait que très peu d'espoir.

Il ne savait pas trop comment les définir. Il y avait de la peur. De l'attirance. De la perplexité. De la curiosité. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait légèrement à de la fascination. Castiel était quelqu'un d'imposant. Dean savait qu'il était probablement facile de tomber sous son charme. Mais il n'aurait pas dû y être sensible alors qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il cachait. Ce qu'il était vraiment. Peut-être que coucher avec résoudrait son problème. Peut-être que cela lui permettrait d'évacuer tout cela de son système et de s'en débarrasser pour de bon. C'était peut-être juste une question de frustration sexuelle. Dean grimaça. Il détestait l'idée d'être l'esclave de ses hormones. Il s'était toujours targué d'être différent des hommes qui les laissaient guider toutes leurs actions. Il s'était peut- être trompé. Il aurait bientôt sa réponse.

S'il s'agissait de plus, alors il ferait comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème qui se posait à lui. Il lui ferait face et chercherait une solution. Il l'analyserait et trouverait des réponses adéquates. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le faire maintenant. Bien que déstabilisants, ces sentiments étaient un atout pour lui. Ils le rendaient crédibles et l'aidaient à accepter le fait de coucher avec un meurtrier.

Le garde le libéra finalement quand ils furent dans la cour. Dean rejoignit aussitôt Castiel dans un coin. Sa cible l'attendait visiblement avec impatience. Le jeune agent baissa la tête en arrivant et s'installa à côté de lui. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à nouveau dan son rôle et de jouer sa partition. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.


	15. Sexe

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 et il ne contient quasiment qu'une très longue scène de sexe !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Je publierais le prochain chapitre mardinuniquement car je serais sur la route toute la journée de lundi ...**

 **A mardi donc**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Madness de Muse**

 **Chapitre 15 : Sexe**

 _« Il y a des histoires de sexe et des histoires d'amour, il suffit de construire une grande barrière entre les deux. »_

 _Denis Robert_

C'était le grand soir. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Dean semblait enfin avoir admis qu'il était inutile de continuer à lui résister. Il semblait s'être résolu à lui donner ce qu'il attendait depuis le premier jour.

Il n'avait pas eu de grande révélation et il était évident qu'il n'avait pas non plus enfin admis son attirance pour Castiel. Avant de partir voir son avocat, Dean semblait même toujours obtus et déterminé à continuer de s'opposer. Mais à son retour, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Castiel ne l'interrogea pas immédiatement. Il voulait voir si Dean viendrait lui en parler de lui-même. S'il s'ouvrirait enfin à lui de son propre chef et sans avoir à y être contraint. Mais parce qu'il ne disait rien et que son regard était étrangement vide, son visage fermé, Castiel se sentit obligé de lui parler.

Il n'aimait pas voir Dean ainsi. Il aimait bien trop la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux à chaque seconde pour accepter qu'il soit ainsi éteint. Il était presque sûr de pouvoir l'aider. Il avait forcément une solution à ses problèmes.

Il attendit donc qu'ils soient seuls pour l'interroger. La réponse ne se fit heureusement pas attendre. Dean avait reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de son avocat. Son appel avait été rejeté. Ce qui n'était pas réellement une surprise. Mais il y avait plus. Son ancien dealer avait visiblement accepté de donner son nom pour voir sa peine allégée. Il avait été dénoncé et risquait à présent de faire face à un nouveau procès. Il risquait une peine plus lourde. Ce ne serait pas une sentence à vie mais quelques mois, voire une année de plus. Dean semblait voir cela comme la fin de tous ses espoirs. Comme la fin des projets auxquels il se raccrochait depuis son incarcération. Castiel ne chercha pas à le réconforter. Il n'y avait aucun mot suffisamment fort pour le rassurer et le faire se sentir mieux. De surcroît, il était égoïstement soulagé de savoir que le jeune homme serait là plus longtemps. Il pourrait profiter de lui encore un moment.

Dean, bien sûr, ne semblait pas voir les choses du même œil. Il était totalement effondré. Il ne parlait que si on lui adressait la parole et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel savait qu'il avait probablement besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle et l'accepter pour de bon. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour changer les choses. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ce procès ait lieu. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Aucune défense miracle. Il serait condamné. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dîner que Dean sembla enfin avoir accepté son sort. Il releva la tête de son assiette, regarda autour de lui quelques minutes puis hocha la tête.

\- S'ils veulent me garder ici alors autant que j'en retire quelque chose de positif, déclara-t-il.

Il ne s'adressait pas réellement à Castiel. Il semblait avant tout se parler à lui- même. Mais il semblait également déterminé et calme. La lutte qui avait eu lieu dans son cerveau jusque là avait visiblement été résolue. Castiel était curieux de savoir les conclusions qu'il en avait retiré. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas poser la question. Car au regard de Dean, il sut que le jeune homme avait pris sa décision. Il avait ouvert les yeux et compris qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à refuser les avances de Castiel. Il était temps pour lui d'accepter le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Bien sûr, Castiel aurait préféré que sa décision soit motivée uniquement par son désir pour lui. Mais il saurait s'en contenter. Après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, il n'allait certainement pas faire le difficile.

L'heure qui précéda leur retour en cellule sembla incroyablement longue à Castiel. Il était impatient. Il allait enfin avoir la récompense de sa patience. S'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il aurait probablement été nerveux. Il aurait eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il était sûr de lui. Et excité. Il ne l'avait jamais été autant. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à attendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ce serait grandiose. Il s'assurerait que cela le soit autant pour Dean que pour lui.

C'était une grande première pour lui. D'ordinaire, il se fichait du plaisir de ses partenaires. Il préférait nettement qu'ils jouissent parce cela augmentait les sensations pour lui. Mais c'était généralement purement égoïste. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il avait besoin que Dean prenne du plaisir. Il avait besoin que le jeune homme ait envie de recommencer. Il était toutefois inquiet de ne pas réussir à attendre suffisamment longtemps pour que cela soit confortable pour lui. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite et de lui faire mal. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme penserait à se préparer au préalable. Il doutait d'avoir la patience de le faire lui-même.

Dean resta silencieux jusqu'à leur retour en cellule. Castiel attendit que le garde ait déserté le couloir avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme et de l'observer longuement. Il ne semblait pas réellement nerveux. Mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas aussi impatient que lui. Il ne semblait même pas excité. Castiel sut alors qu'il le voyait comme un client de plus. Que coucher avec lui était une nécessité. Il se chargerait de le faire changer d'avis. Il le forcerait à voir cela comme quelque chose dont il avait envie et pas quelque chose qu'il devait faire pour s'assurer une protection.

\- J'ai réfléchi, lança finalement Dean après quelques minutes.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Mais il choisit de ne pas le lui dire et de le laisser s'expliquer. Il voulait voir comment il allait justifier sa décision.

\- Je crois que je t'ai fait suffisamment attendre. Tu as raison ... j'ai besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de ... si je dois rester ici plus longtemps, je vais avoir besoin de me faire ma place. Alors ... si tu en as toujours envie ... je suis prêt.

Castiel s'était attendu à une explication de ce genre mais il fut tout de même déçu. Il soupira longuement.

\- Je préférerais nettement que tu le fasses parce que tu en as envie, confia t- il en souriant.

\- Désolé mais je ne vais pas mentir juste pour flatter ton égo. Je n'ai pas ... le sexe est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie pour le moment. Mais je sais également que c'est la meilleure décision pour moi et je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand il est important de faire un sacrifice.

\- Je te ferais changer d'avis, assura Castiel.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris par sa détermination. Il haussa finalement les épaules puis retira son T-shirt sans attendre. Castiel ne bougea pas et prit quelques secondes pour admirer son torse. Il l'avait vu à moitié nu plusieurs fois et nu à deux reprises. Mais il continuait de s'extasier devant la perfection de son corps. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter pleinement de ce moment. Il refusait de se précipiter.

Dean déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et le baissa le long de ses jambes avant de s'en débarrasser en même temps que de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Il se redressa ensuite, seulement vêtu de son caleçon et écarta les bras de son corps comme pour inciter Castiel à agir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda t-il alors.

Castiel choisit de relever ce challenge. Il combla la distance qui les séparait puis attrapa Dean par le cou et le força à l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé les préliminaires. Il préférait nettement passer à l'acte directement. Mais il ne voyait pas le fait d'embrasser le jeune homme comme un acte de tendresse ou un préliminaire. C'était un acte de possession. Un moyen de rappeler à Dean qu'il lui appartenait. Qu'il le veuille et l'accepte ou non.

Il propulsa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme et ne fut pas surpris de le sentir se laisser faire sans pour autant participer activement. Castiel imposa donc le rythme à leur baiser alors que ses mains quittaient le cou de Dean pour descendre dans son dos. Il passa finalement ses bras autour de sa taille et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour attraper ses fesses. Il avait rêvé de les toucher depuis le premier jour. Il en avait enfin l'occasion. Il n'était pas déçu. Elles étaient parfaites. Il les serra donc longuement entre ses doigts avant de mettre un terme au baiser et de reculer.

\- Retire ton caleçon, ordonna-t-il.

Dean ne protesta pas et fit ce qu'il lui demandait aussitôt. Il jeta son caleçon avec le reste de ses vêtements puis se redressa, les bras le long de son corps et une certaine défiance dans le regard. Son sexe était toujours entièrement flaccide mais Castiel était convaincu qu'il parviendrait à l'exciter. Il lui suffisait de trouver comment.

\- Tu vas rester habillé ? demanda alors Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel secoua la tête puis se déshabilla rapidement. Il remarqua la façon dont Dean observa son corps avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fascination. Il savait qu'il était séduisant. Il savait que son corps n'avait aucun défaut. Il était évident que Dean le pensait aussi. Il sourit en retirant enfin son caleçon. C'était la première fois qu'il était entièrement nu en même temps que le jeune homme. Il laissa donc à Dean l'opportunité de l'observer avant de l'attraper par les bras et de le jeter en direction de son lit.

\- Hé ... doucement, protesta ce dernier en attrapant le lit du haut pour ne pas tomber tête la première sur celui du bas.

Castiel l'empêcha de se tourner pour lui faire face en le saisissant par les bras. Il les souleva puis les maintint une seconde contre son lit pour que Dean comprenne ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il recul ensuite quand il fut sûr que le jeune homme ne bougerait pas et s'autorisa à nouveau à admirer son dos et ses fesses. D'ordinaire, il préférait ses partenaires un peu moins musclés. Mais Dean était parfait. La puissance qui se dégageait de son corps rendait sa soumission plus délicieuse encore. Car il était évident qu'il était suffisamment fort pour offrir un vrai challenge à Castiel si toutefois il se battait l'un contre l'autre. Ses bras étaient musclés et son dos également. La courbure juste avant ses fesses était prononcée. Il avait deux fossettes de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder comme d'autres l'auraient fait devant la statue d'un artiste. Mais il n'avait pas la patience. Il vint se coller contre lui à la place, frottant son sexe contre ses fesses pour qu'il puisse sentir son excitation. Dean laissa alors tomber sa tête entre ses épaules mais resta immobile.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me feras pas mal, souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel referma ses dents autour de la peau juste à la base de sa nuque et Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il ne serra pas pour ne pas lui faire mal mais le message était clair. Il ferait ce que bon lui semble. Dean ne pouvait que se laisser faire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda alors le jeune homme qui semblait avoir compris.

\- Pose tes mains sur ton lit et penche toi en avant. On pourra tenter autre chose la prochaine fois mais pour le moment, je veux te prendre par derrière.

C'était cru et cela déplaisait probablement à Dean. Cela devait également lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Mais Castiel s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête.

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et fit une nouvelle fois ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il recula d'un pas avant de se pencher en avant. Il était totalement exposé dans cette position mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Castiel posa sa main sur sa nuque et la fit lentement descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, frôlant certaines de rousseur du bout des doigts. Il saisit ensuite ses fesses et les écarta brutalement. Il sourit quand il vit le muscle sensiblement détendu entre elles.

\- Tu as tout prévu, constata-t-il.

\- Je doutais que tu prennes le temps de me préparer, répliqua le jeune homme.

Il avait vu juste. Castiel n'aurait jamais eu la patience de le faire. Et cela témoignait de l'expérience que le jeune homme avait. Se préparer ainsi était probablement nécessaire avec ses clients. La majorité ne souhaitait sans doute pas le faire eux même.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde et fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Dean, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. C'était dû à la surprise plus qu'au plaisir ressenti. Castiel s'en fichait toutefois. Il voulait entendre le jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit totalement silencieux. Peu importait la raison des bruits qu'il ferait.

Il fit plusieurs aller et retour à l'intérieur de Dean avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt sans perdre plus de temps. Le jeune homme jura alors entre ses dents et Castiel sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique à le voir se laisser faire ainsi quand il aurait été capable de repousser Castiel.

\- Essaie au moins de faire comme si tu voulais que je prenne du plaisir, lui reprocha Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas envie, rappela Castiel sans cesser ses mouvements.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie mais ça ne veut pas dire que mon corps n'y trouvera pas un peu de plaisir. Je suis sûr que ce sera meilleur pour toi si c'est le cas.

Castiel hocha la tête même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il ralentit alors ses mouvements et chercha la prostate du jeune homme du bout des doigts. Quand il la trouva, il pressa contre sans attendre, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Merci, souffla Dean.

Castiel sourit en reprenant ses mouvements. Il se força à frôler la prostate du jeune homme à chaque fois pour être sûr qu'il prenait du plaisir. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de sa taille pour saisir son sexe et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était plus flaccide. Bien au contraire. Il était entièrement tendu à présent. Dean pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. La rapidité de sa réaction en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Il aborderait le sujet plus tard.

Il continua à faire aller et venir ses doigts pendant quelques minutes avant de les retirer du corps du jeune homme. Il cracha ensuite dans sa main pour humidifier son sexe. Le simple fait de le toucher lui arracha un gémissement. Il le relâcha aussitôt pour ne pas risquer de jouir trop tôt et attrapa les hanches de Dean. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit les muscles de ce dernier se tendre. Il aurait pu le caresser doucement pour le réconforter. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'en avait pas la patience non plus.

Il positionna Dean correctement avant d'attraper son sexe pour le guider et de propulser ses hanches en avant.

Il avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Il en avait même rêvé. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que les sensations seraient aussi fortes. Dean était étroit et brûlant. Son corps avait visiblement perdu l'habitude et ses muscles agrippaient son sexe avec force. Castiel ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de s'habituer. Il commença immédiatement à aller et venir en lui à un rythme soutenu. Il allait probablement trop vite pour que cela soit confortable pour le jeune homme. Mis il avait trop attendu ce moment pour être totalement lucide. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Dean pour le contraindre à coller son visage contre le matelas. Ce que ce dernier fit sans résister.

\- Tu me fais mal, protesta t-il toutefois après un nouveau cri.

Castiel était déjà aux portes de l'orgasme. Il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir pleinement profité de ce moment. Il accepta donc de ralentir le rythme pour prolonger son plaisir. Et soulagé peut être le jeune homme également. Il utilisa sa main livre pour saisir le sexe de Dean. Son érection avait légèrement diminué mais elle n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Castiel se chargea de la réveiller en le masturbant rapidement. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir son sexe se dresser entre ses doigts alors que le muscle autour du sien se contractait à intervalles réguliers, lui arrachant des gémissements. Dean respirait bruyamment contre le matelas. Il semblait prendre un peu de plaisir à présent. Castiel changea donc d'angle pour heurter sa prostate et sourit quand le jeune homme poussa un long gémissement à son tour.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? lança Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre la voix du jeune homme.

\- Non, répondit ce dernier aussitôt.

Castiel ne pouvait pas accepter une telle réponse. C'était une question d'ego et de fierté. Il s'appliqua donc à heurter la prostate de Dean à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait en lui pour lui procurer un maximum de sensation.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Non, répéta le jeune homme.

Castiel se retira alors de lui sans hésiter et malgré les protestations de son corps

qui était toujours aux portes de l'orgasme. Il relâcha aussi son sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean, visiblement surpris.

Castiel ne répondit pas et se contenta de le saisir par les hanches pour le redresser. Il le guida ensuite de sorte à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, sur le dos cette fois. Il avait besoin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Pour savoir s'il lui mentait en affirmant qu'il ne prenait pas de plaisir. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent. Il préférait nettement ne jamais regarder ses partenaires dans les yeux. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était différent avec Dean.

Il prit place sur lui après avoir pris quelques secondes pour l'observer et s'installa entre ses jambes. Le jeune homme les écarta puis les passa autour de sa taille.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais faire ça par derrière, jeta-t-il.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répliqua Castiel.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et attrapa son sexe pour le faire pénétrer à nouveau dans le corps du jeune homme. Il plaça ensuite ses bras de chaque côté de son visage pour soutenir une partie de son poids et recommença à aller et venir en lui. Cette fois, il pouvait regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne les avait pas fermés. Castiel aurait peut-être dû trouver cela bizarre et trop intime pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir vraiment ce que le jeune homme ressentait. Il refusait de s'en tenir à ses propos. Il avait besoin d'être sûr.

\- Garde tes yeux ouverts, exigea-t-il alors.

Dean hocha la tête. Il semblait lutter contre son envie de détourner le regard. Peut-être voulait-il pouvoir imaginer qu'il se trouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Castiel avait besoin qu'il sache avec qui il était. Que le plaisir qu'il ressentait ne lui était pas procuré par un partenaire comme les autres. C'était le seul moyen pour s'assurer qu'il accepte enfin ce qu'il ressentait.

Son rythme était de nouveau rapide et Dean avait les dents serrées. C'était peut- être un peu douloureux. Mais Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible. Il pouvait sentir son sexe presser contre son ventre, tendu et partant. C'était la preuve qu'une partie de lui aimait ce qu'il vivait.

\- Laisse moi-t'entendre, exigea-t-il ensuite.

Dean sembla hésiter une seconde mais finit par céder. Il laissa échapper un premier gémissement, suivi d'un second puis d'un troisième. Castiel ne savait pas s'il simulait ou non et il ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Car son propre orgasme approchait et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il voulait se concentrer. Il ne serait pas capable de se retenir cette fois. Pas quand les muscles de Dean se contractaient autour de lui. Pas quand le jeune homme gémissait sans retenue. Et pas quand tout son corps semblait sur le point de s'embraser violemment.

Il pouvait sentir les pieds de Dean appuyer contre ses fesses comme pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme et pressa son pouce contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entrouvre. Il le glissa alors à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Dean referma ses lèvres autour et commença à le sucer doucement, visiblement conscient de ce que Castiel attendait. Il le laissa faire quelques secondes puis le retira et se redressa sur les genoux. Il attrapa les cuisses de Dean et poussa ses jambes contre son torse. La position ne pouvait pas être confortable pour lui mais elle permettait à Castiel de voir l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour les derniers minutes de leurs ébats. Le muscle autour de son sexe était rouge et enflé. Mais il n'était pas déchiré. Ce qui était un soulagement. Il était toutefois évident que Dean boiterait après tout ça. Castiel sourit en y pensant.

Il garda les yeux rivés au même endroit tout en accélérant le rythme de ses hanches. C'était mieux qu'un porno. Mieux que le meilleur des ses fantasmes. Il était fascinant de voir avec quelle facilité le corps de Dean acceptait le sien. Combien il semblait s'agripper à lui. Il était clair que le jeune homme n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis un moment. Il avait certainement joué avec lui-même à plusieurs reprises, comme il l'avait fait devant Castiel la veille. Mais c'était différent. Et la façon brutale dont il allait et venait en lui aurait dû être douloureuse. Elle aurait dû le blesser malgré sa préparation. Le fait que cela ne soit pas le cas avait probablement une signification. Castiel n'avait pas la lucidité pour s'interroger sur ce point mais cela méritait réflexion.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers le visage de Dean et sourit en constatant que le jeune homme le regardait toujours. Presque comme s'il était physiquement incapable de ne pas suivre ses ordres. Même quand il ne vérifiait pas que c'était le cas.

\- Est-ce que tu peux jouir juste comme ça ? demanda t-il alors.

Il voulait voir le jeune homme lâcher prise sans qu'il ait besoin de le masturber. Peu d'hommes en étaient capables. C'était une question de sensibilité. Il savait déjà que Dean était extrêmement réactif quand on stimulait sa prostate. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise. Il avait eu besoin de plus la dernière fois. Il avait eu besoin de se masturber pour jouir. Peut être dans d'autres circonstances aurait il pu réussir. Mais il était sans doute trop stressé. Castiel avait toutefois envie de lui proposer ce challenge.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir jouir juste comme ça ? Sans que j'aie besoin

de te toucher ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un cri quand Castiel heurta violemment sa prostate.

\- Pas... pas dans ces circonstances, répondit-il ensuite.

\- Quelles circonstances ? l'interrogea Castiel en cessant ses mouvements.

Son corps et en particulier son sexe qui semblait sur le point d'exploser protestèrent violemment aussitôt mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait besoin d'une réponse claire de Dean et il était évident que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en fournir une quand Castiel allait et venait en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean visiblement surpris.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques quelles sont ces circonstances qui te posent problème. Et il est clair que tu ne pourras pas me répondre tant que nous sommes dans le feu de l'action.

\- C'est ridicule. Tu te fiches de moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ton plaisir et tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors finis et laisse moi tranquille.

Castiel l'attrapa aussitôt par la gorge. Il avait pourtant la sensation d'avoir été suffisamment clair. Le plaisir de Dean n'était peut-être pas sa priorité mais il restait son objectif. Au même titre que son propre plaisir. Il ne pensait pas avoir à le dire une nouvelle fois. Mais Dean était définitivement trop têtu pour comprendre. Ou trop têtu pour l'accepter. Et Castiel en avait assez. Il n'aimait pas avoir à se répéter. Il détestait également avoir à se justifier. C'était pourtant ce que Dean continuait de le demander. Il était fatigué et furieux.

\- Lâche moi, protesta Dean inutilement.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois et j'attends de toi que tu l'entendes et l'acceptes. Je ne suis peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien selon tes standards et les codes stupides que la société impose mais je ne suis pas égoïste. Je ne suis pas du genre à me ficher totalement du plaisir de mes partenaires. C'est peut-être en partie parce que cela augmente le mien mais peu importe. Je veux que tu jouisses Dean et je veux que tu prennes du plaisir à le faire.

\- Continue et je suis convaincu de pouvoir y arriver.

\- Quand que tu en parles comme si c'était un devoir à remplir... une tâche à effectuer. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Peut-être as-tu eu tort de penser que tu étais prêt. Si c'est une obligation, alors on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Une poupée gonflable serait plus réactive que toi.

Dean sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il était également évident qu'il avait peur. Car Castiel le tenait toujours par le cou et il avait probablement du mal à respirer.

\- Je suis désolé... c'est juste... ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses, admit-il finalement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Castiel.

\- J'ai la sensation que tu m'utilises. Tu me manœuvres comme un objet et tu... tu me parles comme si on était dans un mauvais porno. Ça ne m'aide pas à me mettre dans l'ambiance. Et puis cette position n'est pas confortable. J'ai mal aux jambes et je... oui, je préfère être passif mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souhaite pas participer. J'ai la sensation d'être revenu plusieurs années en arrière et d'être à nouveau avec un client.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de Dean même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop brutal pour le jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas soucié de savoir s'il aimait être manœuvré ainsi. Il l'avait fait parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait avec ses anciens partenaires. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait la preuve que Dean n'était pas comme les autres. Il était différent et il méritait peut-être que Castiel soit un tout petit peu plus attentif à ses envies.

Il finit donc par se retirer du jeune homme en grimaçant avant de lui relâcher la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean l'observa comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse là d'un piège. Il n'était toujours pas rassuré. Castiel se leva alors du lit et attendit patiemment. Dean finit par soupirer et par s'asseoir. Il massa une seconde ses cuisses puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Allonge toi sur le lit, demanda-t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête puis attendit que Dean se soit levé à son tour avant de s'installer sur le matelas, sur le dos. Il regarda le jeune homme prendre place au- dessus de lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il voyait très bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait accepté de faire en temps ordinaire mais il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Dean saisit alors son sexe avant de le positionner entre ses fesses. Il baissa ensuite ses hanches, s'empalant doucement. Castiel le regardait faire, fasciné par son visage. Il aurait probablement dû se sentir vulnérable dans cette position. Mais ce n'était bizarrement pas le cas. Il avait toujours la sensation d'avoir le contrôle. Il avait juste accordé à Dean un peu plus de liberté pour profiter de ce moment.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda t-il.

\- Maintenant tu me laisses faire, répondit Dean.

Il commença à soulever ses hanches puis à les baisser, augmentent le rythme doucement. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage chez lui à cet instant précis. Quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique et fascinant. Castiel pouvait voir les émotions qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Il pouvait voir le plaisir que cette nouvelle position lui procurait.

Dean continuait à bouger en posant ses mains sur son torse pour garder l'équilibre. Il était évident que son expérience lui permettait de savoir quel angle adopter pour toucher sa prostate. Il connaissait son corps par cœur et il savait comment faire pour prendre le maximum de plaisir. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses cuisses mais resta immobile. C'était un cadeau qu'il faisait à Dean et il espérait que le jeune homme en avait conscience. Il ne ferait pas ça à chaque fois.

\- Tu es magnifique comme ça, admit-il alors.

Il fut surpris par ses propres propos. Il ne s'était pas attendu à dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il le pensait bien sûr. Mais il aurait préféré le garder pour lui. Car cela trahissait ses émotions. Son attachement pour le jeune homme. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à l'accepter. Être fasciné par lui était une chose. Commencer à ressentir des choses pour lui en était une autre. Il refusait de franchir ce cap. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse ensuite s'en servir contre lui.

Le jeune homme plongea lors son regard dans le sien et gémit longuement. C'était presque comme si son aveu augmentait le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Castiel sourit alors.

Il était à nouveau proche de l'orgasme. Il était presque sûr que Dean l'était également. Castiel choisit alors de se montrer une nouvelle fois généreux avec lui. Il retira une de ses mains de sa cuisse pour saisir son sexe. Il ne la bougea pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les mouvements de Dean suffisaient à faire aller et venir son sexe entre ses doigts.

\- Comme ça... juste... c'est parfait, souffla finalement le jeune homme.

Après un nouveau gémissement, il se tendit brusquement, arqua son dos et jouit violemment. Ses muscles se contractèrent aussitôt, décuplant les sensations pour Castiel. Il lui suffit de soulever ses propres hanches à quelques reprises avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour.

Il avait connu quelques orgasmes spectaculaires durant sa vie mais jamais aucun n'avait été à la hauteur de celui-là. C'était peut-être dû à la longue attente ou à la longue stimulation provoquée par tous ces changements de position. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais c'était incroyable. Car tout son corps s'embrasa, lui arrachant un long cri. Il arqua le dos, déstabilisant Dean alors qu'il se répandait longuement en lui.

Il ferma les yeux malgré lui et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits quand ce fut fini. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean le regardait, visiblement surpris par la force de son orgasme. Le sien semblait avoir été satisfaisant. Mais sans doute pas autant.

\- C'était si bien que ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- C'était mieux que ce que j'imaginais, répondit Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il semblait satisfait. Soulagé aussi. Pas que cela soit

fini. Non. Que cela ait plus à Castiel.

\- Tu en doutais ? l'interrogea t-il alors.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se leva pour que Castiel se retire puis s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre en raison de la petitesse du lit mais Castiel n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

\- Peut-être ... parfois ... parfois on rêve de quelque chose et quand on l'obtient, on est déçu. Je pense que j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas ... pas aussi bien que ce que tu espérais. Et j'avais peur ... non j'ai toujours peur que tu n'aies pas envie de recommencer. Que tu te lasses de moi maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite.

Castiel était presque sûr que quelqu'un avait instillé cette peur en Dean. Elle ne venait pas de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'interroger maintenant. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Même si cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas de se soucier de ça.

\- Et bien tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de recommencer. Bien au contraire. Je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps juste pour t'avoir une fois. Et c'était bien. C'était même mieux que ça. C'était parfait.

Dean avait la tête posée sur son torse et le bras passée autour de sa taille. Il respirait bruyamment mais semblait étrangement calme maintenant qu'il était rassuré.

\- Est-ce que toi tu en auras envie ? demanda alors Castiel.

Il était presque sûr que l'orgasme du jeune homme avait été satisfaisant. Sans doute plus que celui qu'il s'était procuré seul la veille. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit pour autant prêt à renouveler l'expérience. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait si c'était ce que le jeune homme répondait.

\- Je pense, admit finalement Dean. Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il sourit.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Mes expériences passées ne sont pas toutes bonnes ... loin de là. Et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir faire la différence entre un orgasme nécessaire et un orgasme voulu. Mais c'était bien. C'était ... la fin était bien.

\- Est-ce que c'était mieux qu'hier ? Est-ce que c'était mieux que la fois dans les douches ?

Dean réfléchit pendant une seconde et Castiel se surprit à ne pas exiger de réponse. Il mit son attitude étrange sur le compte de son orgasme et ignora volontairement le fait qu'il se comportait bizarrement avec Dean bien avant cela déjà.

\- C'était mieux qu'hier oui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hier, j'ai eu la sensation d'être obligé de le faire ... j'avais l'impression d'être en représentation. Et c'était aussi ce que je ressentais au début ce soir. Mais ensuite ... quand tu m'as laissé prendre un peu le contrôle ... j'ai vraiment apprécié ... ça m'a fait penser à ce qui s'est passé dans les douches. Cet orgasme-là, je le voulais. Tu n'as rien exigé de moi. Je me suis masturbé parce que j'étais excité et que j'en avais envie.

\- Tu as ta réponse alors.

Dean ne répondit rien mais ne protesta pas non plus. Castiel savait qu'il avait encore besoin de réfléchir et probablement d'analyser ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais son message était passé. C'était l'essentiel.

\- Tout le monde saura ce qu'on a fait demain, constata alors Dean.

\- Et ensuite ? Je n'ai pas honte.

\- Moi non plus ... je n'aime juste pas ... je ne veux pas qu'ils ...

\- Dean, on se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, le coupa Castiel. On se fiche de ce qu'ils disent. Ils nous ont probablement entendu et ils savent que nous avons pris du plaisir tous les deux.

Le jeune homme caressait son ventre du bout des doigts. C'était un geste tendre que Castiel n'aurait pas autorisé venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais la main de Dean était douce et chaude et les sensations agréables.

\- S'ils ne nous ont pas entendu, ils le devineront à ma façon de marcher.

\- C'est douloureux ?

\- Un peu, oui. Tu n'y as pas été de main morte au début.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas.

\- Je sais.

Castiel sourit à nouveau puis repoussa doucement le jeune homme. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos avant de prendre place entre ses jambes. Il les écarta et observa le muscle entre ses fesses. Il était enflé et visiblement enflammé. Mais il n'était pas déchiré et ne saignait pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Dean avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il finirait par reprendre l'habitude et tout irait pour le mieux.

Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme, il fut amusé de voir qu'il rougissait. C'était stupide. Castiel avait tout vu ce lui à présent et il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens avaient autant de mal avec leur nudité. Un corps était un corps. Certains étaient plus attirants que d'autres mais il n'y avait rien de gênant à se trouver nu devant quelqu'un. Dean semblait pourtant pensé le contraire. Il était parfaitement à l'aise dans le feu de l'action mais jugeait cela différent maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus excités. C'était ridicule. Mais également plutôt adorable.

\- Tu es gêné, constata Castiel.

\- N'importe qui le serait à ma place. Il y a une différence entre regarder quelqu'un là quand on est sur le point de coucher avec lui ... ou en train de le faire d'ailleurs et le faire quand on a terminé. C'est ... c'est juste bizarre.

\- Est-ce que tu serais gêné face à un docteur ?

\- Aucun docteur ne m'a demandé un jour de me regarder là.

\- Ça viendra avec l'âge, plaisanta Castiel.

Il reprit ensuite place à coté de Dean et laissa le jeune homme reposer sa tête sur

son torse.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis juste pas aussi à l'aise avec mon corps que toi, constata le jeune homme.

\- Ce qui est stupide si tu veux mon avis. Un corps reste un corps. Tous les hommes sont faits pareils.

\- Oui mais les gens jugent. Les gens regardent et comparent et ... les gens critiquent.

\- Pas moi. Et puis de toute façon, tu sais déjà que ton corps me plaît. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue-là.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire et sans doute facile pour quelqu'un qui ne manque clairement pas de confiance en soi. J'aimerais être un peu plus comme toi parfois.

Castiel referma son bras dans le dos de Dean. Il était surpris par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation. Elle commençait à ressembler à des confidences. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre. Les gens ne se confiaient jamais à lui. Il n'inspirait pas suffisamment confiance. Et honnêtement, il se fichait pas mal des problèmes des autres. Il n'avait toutefois pas de problèmes à écouter ceux de Dean. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître et à le comprendre.

\- La confiance en soit est quelque chose qui se travaille. C'est sans doute difficile pour quelqu'un qui a ton passé et tes expériences mais je sais que tu y arriveras si tu essaies.

Dean haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu. Castiel choisit de ne pas insister. Il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre. Il n'accomplirait pas de miracles en quelques minutes. Mais il se promit d'essayer durant le temps qui lui restait à passer avec Dean. Il aimait l'idée que le jeune homme sorte de prison avec suffisamment de confiance en lui pour accomplir toutes les choses que Castiel le savait capable d'accomplir. Peut-être même pourrait-il le convaincre de devenir un peu plus comme lui. Et pas uniquement au niveau de la confiance en soi. Il aimait l'idée que le jeune homme change à ses côtés. Pas trop. Il l'appréciait tel qu'il était, avec son innocence et sa défiance. Mais il pourrait peut-être le modeler de sorte à pouvoir ensuite le garder à ses côtés. Il pourrait en faire un homme puissant.

\- Tu devrais dormir, souffla t-il alors.

Dean ne protesta pas et ne l'accusa pas de l'infantiliser un nouvelle fois. Cela trahissait son épuisement. Il avait beaucoup donné de sa personne ce soir. C'était normal.

\- Tu vas rester là ? demanda t-il finalement.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? répliqua Castiel.

Dean en répondit pas immédiatement. Il soupira longuement puis restera son

emprise autour de la taille de Castiel.

\- Non. Je préfère que tu restes. Je suis juste surpris que tu le fasses.

\- Ne le sois pas. Maintenant dors.

Castiel garda pour lui le fait qu'il était lui aussi surpris de rester. Surpris d'en avoir envie et de ne pas avoir une seule seconde envisagé de rejoindre son lit. Il l'aurait fait avec un autre homme. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement dormir collé contre quelqu'un. Cela l'exposait à trop de risques. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à être séparé de lui. Il s'interrogerait sur tut cela demain. Il voulait pour le moment profiter du bien-être qu'il ressentait. Il avait déjà admis que Dean était différent des autres. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour s'endormir. Sa respiration devint rapidement plus calme et plus profonde. Castiel observa le sommet de son crâne durant de longues minutes, satisfait par sa proximité et par la certitude que Dean avait apprécié de coucher avec lui. Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su dire pourquoi. Il était fatigué et avait besoin de repos aussi. Mais il avait l'estomac noué et il ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de semblable. Il devait reconnaître que cela le déstabilisait sensiblement. Il allait devoir e montrer vigilent. Il avait accepté que son comportement avec Dean soit différent de celui qu'il avait avec ses anciens partenaires. Mais il refusait que la proximité du jeune homme le change. Il était parfaitement satisfait de l'homme qu'il était. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être différent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de devenir vulnérable. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à Dean. Il se le répéta plusieurs fois mais ne parvint pas à chasser les drôles de sentiments qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment et se força à ne plus penser à rien. Il gérerait le problème en temps voulu. Et comme toujours, il trouverait une solution. Il en était convaincu.


	16. Dépendance

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 avec un jour de retard !**

 **Elyrine n'ayant pas pu le corriger, toute erreur est de ma faute.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire également.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **No surprises de Radiohead**

 **Chapitre 16 : Dépendance**

 _« L'amour ne fait pas que du bien. L'expérience d'une passion peut être extrêmement destructrice, douloureuse, et on peut mettre des années à se sortir de cette dépendance terrible – comme d'une dépendance à la drogue. »_

 _Nathalie Reims_

Dean n'avait jamais compris jusque là qu'on puisse devenir un jour dépendant à quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait pas comment une personne pouvait ainsi détruire sa vie et celle des gens autour d'elle pour quelque chose sans intérêt. Il se croyait au dessus de tout ça. Il avait été témoin des ravages que l'alcool pouvait faire sur quelqu'un. Il avait vu son père sombrer après la mort de sa femme. Il avait vu l'alcool le détruire petit à petit. John ne devait son salut qu'à Bobby et à ses menaces de lui retirer ses enfants pour de bon.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais devenir comme lui à l'époque. Il ne buvait presque pas et jamais sans occasion. Il ne fumait pas. Avait dit non à chaque fois qu'on lui avait proposé de la drogue au lycée. Il ne voulait surtout pas dépendre de quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un de dicté par un besoin quelconque.

Mais en se réveillant auprès de Castiel après avoir couché avec lui la veille, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne s'était pas surestimé. Il n'était pas accroc à lui. Il n'était pas dépendant de lui. Mais il pouvait sentir clairement un besoin qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas ressentir quelque chose de ce genre. Castiel était sa cible. Il était son ennemi et il était dangereux. Peu importait qu'il lui ait procuré un orgasme incroyable la veille. Peu importait que coucher avec lui ait été sa meilleure expérience depuis longtemps. Peu importait qu'il se soit montré finalement plus doux et tendre qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier ses objectifs et sa mission.

Quand il s'était décidé à donner son accord à Castiel, il avait pensé que coucher avec lui serait désagréable et douloureux. Et durant les premières minutes, cela avait été le cas. Il n'avait pas ressenti de plaisir. Juste un inconfort et une sensation de ne pas être plus qu'un objet. Castiel ne lui montrait aucune considération, aucun respect. Il l'avait pris sans se soucier de lui faire mal. Même une fois installé sur le dos, il n'avait eu la sensation que les choses changeaient. Il avait exigé qu'il le regarde dans les yeux mais c'était plus dégradant qu'autre chose. Surtout cumulé avec ce qu'il disait et sa façon de le manipuler comme une poupée gonflable.

Dean n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait mais il était satisfait de ne pas y trouver un quelconque plaisir. Il avait besoin d'une raison de plus de détester Castiel. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires sur l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Pour oublier les doutes qu'il avait parfois quand Castiel se montrait sous un nouveau jour.

Mais tout avait changé quand Castiel lui avait demandé pourquoi ce qu'il faisait ne le satisfaisait pas. Dean aurait pu refuser de répondre. Il était presque sûr que Castiel aurait laissé tomber et repris ce qu'il faisait sans se soucier de lui.

Il aurait dû se taire et attendre que sa cible atteigne l'orgasme. Il avait hésité à le faire. Mais il avait fini par parler. Il avait fini par prendre les choses en mains. Pendant une seconde, il avait espéré que Castiel refuse et reprenne les reines. Qu'il lui impose de faire ce dont il avait envie lui. Dean aurait alors eu la confirmation qu'il attendait tant. La confirmation du fait que Castiel était un homme cruel et égoïste.

Mais il l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait laissé le plaquer au lit et imposer le rythme de leurs ébats. Et Dean avait alors commencé à prendre du plaisir. Il avait joui et son orgasme avait été un des plus puissants de toute son existence.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Sur le coup, il avait préféré ne pas y penser. Il avait laissé Castiel vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé puis il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Il avait alors tenté de se convaincre que c'était uniquement pour rassurer Castiel et pour rester proche de lui et gagner sa confiance. Mais il devait reconnaître à présent qu'il en avait eu envie.

C'était là tout le problème. Dean avait eu envie de garder Castiel près de lui. Il avait eu envie de se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir. Ce n'était pas uniquement dû au sexe ou au plaisir ressenti. C'était plus profond. A cet instant précis, il ne l'avait plus vu comme sa cible. Juste comme un homme avec qui il pourrait envisager quelque chose. Et si l'idée l'avait réconforté au moment de s'endormir, elle l'effrayait maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Car elle signifiait qu'il risquait de s'attacher et de développer des sentiments pour l'homme qu'il était censé faire tomber.

Même avec les idées claires, il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour Castiel. Pas pour l'homme cruel qui n'hésitait pas à tuer des gens juste parce qu'il estimait qu'on lui avait manqué de respect. Pas l'homme qui était un criminel notoire. C'était l'autre Castiel pour qui il ressentait des choses. Celui qui l'avait écouté parler. Celui qui l'avait laissé lui crier dessus. Celui qui s'était soucié de son plaisir. Celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras ensuite. Ce Castiel-là était bien plus dangereux que l'autre. Car de celui-là, Dean était parfaitement capable de tomber amoureux.

C'était une situation à laquelle Dean ne voyait pas d'issue dans l'immédiat. Il avait du mal à réconcilier ce que son cœur ressentait et ce que son esprit savait.

Castiel était comme une drogue. Même si le jeune agent le savait dangereux, il ne parvenait pas à s'éloigner. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en passer. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui à nouveau. Il voulait découvrir des choses sur lui. Des choses qui ne concernaient pas son métier mais ses passions. Les livres qu'il aimait. Le sport qu'il pratiquait. Il voulait découvrir le Castiel dont il avait eu un bref aperçu à quelques reprises. Il voulait presque croire qu'il n'était pas seulement un criminel. Qu'il existait une petite partie de lui qui voulait changer.

Dean ne pouvait pas s'engager sur cette voie. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aveugler. Il devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments et ne garder que sa mission en vue. Il aurait aimé savoir comme réussir ce miracle. Pour le moment, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Benny. Il savait que son collègue exigerait qu'il arrête tout. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se confier à Sam. Il ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre. Henriksen était une option qu'il rejeta également aussitôt. Dean n'avait personne à qui se confier et ne pouvait recevoir de conseils de personne. Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Si d'ordinaire, il était plutôt confiant sur ses capacités et relativement sûr de lui quand il était question de son travail, il était cette fois inquiet. Il repensait sans cesse aux compliments que Castiel lui avait fait. A la façon dont il l'avait réconforté quand il avait avoué avoir du mal à accepter son physique. Il n'aurait même pas du aborder le sujet avec lui. Il n'en parlait jamais avec personne. Même Sam n'était pas au courant. Castiel avait réussi à lui faire parler de choses qu'il gardait généralement pour lui. Et cela devait cesser maintenant.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas prendre ses distances sans compromettre sa mission. Et cela compliquait grandement les choses. Il devait trouver une solution intermédiaire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut totalement réveillé et qu'il eut quitté le lit et les bras de Castiel qu'il commença à avoir une idée. Elle n'était pas parfaite et elle était risquée. Mais elle était la seule qu'il avait trouvée et il allait devoir s'en contenter.

S'il ne pouvait pas quitter la prison pour avoir enfin les idées claires, il pouvait au moins s'offrir un peu de répit en s'éloignant de Castiel pour quelques heures. Pour cela, il allait devoir se faire enfermer à l'isolement. Il devait trouver une excuse pour y être conduit sans avoir l'air suspect. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Henriksen de l'enfermer sans éveiller ses soupçons et ceux de Castiel. La seule solution était de déclencher une bagarre. Mais pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air joué, il devait se battre pour une raison.

Il allait devoir réfléchir à la personne à attaquer et s'assurer que Castiel ne se charge pas ensuite de tuer ce détenu pour le venger. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'avoir un mort de plus sur sa conscience. Il devait agir intelligemment.

Il eut heureusement une idée qu'il jugea brillante quand il commença à s'habiller pour la journée. Les activités de la veille avaient laissé des traces sur son corps et il ne pouvait pas marcher sans boiter. Il était presque sûr que quelqu'un ferait une remarque sur son état. Il était convaincu qu'un détenu serait suffisamment stupide pour se moquer de sa démarche. Ce serait l'excuse idéale pour déclencher une bagarre et se retrouver ensuite enfermé à l'isolement. Une fois là-bas, il prendrait le temps de réfléchir. Il verrait s'il ressentait à un véritable manque ou si tous ces sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel n'étaient que dus à leur proximité constante. C'était un plan risqué mais un plan plutôt bon. Dean fut soulagé d'en avoir un.

Il était toutefois important que Castiel ne se doute de rien. Il devait se comporter normalement avec lui jusqu'à pouvoir lui échapper. Il devait absolument ignorer son trouble et ses doutes et faire en sorte que Castiel n'ait pas le moindre soupçon.

C'était toutefois plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car dès qu'il fut réveillé, Castiel vint se presser contre son dos entièrement nu pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. C'était un geste que Dean aurait attendu d'un amant ordinaire mais pas d'un criminel dangereux. Il ne comprenait pas si le comportement de Castiel était réellement naturel ou s'il jouait un jeu pour endormir sa vigilance. Il le surprenait continuellement et c'était pire encore que s'il s'était comporté comme Dean s'y était attendu.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda finalement Castiel en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Dean hocha la tête en observant le couloir derrière les barreaux de leur cellule. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un les interrompe. Il ne voulait pas de cette gentillesse qui ne collait pas au personnage.

\- Tu as rêvé de moi ?

Dean ne pouvait pas rester éternellement silencieux. Il finirait par paraître suspect. Il ne savait toutefois pas quoi répondre.

\- Je ne me souviens jamais de ce à quoi je rêve, répondit il finalement.

Castiel l'embrassa alors dans le cou avant de reculer. Il le caressa une seconde le long de la colonne vertébrale. Dean se sentait incroyablement vulnérable ainsi à moitié nu devant lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se couvrir.

\- Dommage … parce que moi j'ai rêvé de toi, confia Castiel.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et c'était bien … pas aussi bien que la réalité mais bien quand même. Tu devrais être flatté de ne pas avoir quitté mon esprit une seule seconde depuis hier.

Dean n'était pas flatté. Bien au contraire. Il était même plutôt inquiet de l'entendre. Il voulait que Castiel le garde auprès de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'attache à lui. Car plus il développait d'affection pour lui et plus il risquait de le lui montrer. Dean avait besoin de tout l'inverse s'il voulait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

\- Je suis flatté, mentit il alors. Je suis juste surpris.

\- Tu finiras par ne plus l'être, affirma Castiel.

Il s'éloigna ensuite de Dean, sans doute pour aller s'habiller à son tour, et le jeune agent en profita pour enfiler son tee shirt et ses chaussures. Il prit également quelque secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de faire face à Castiel.

Il sentit presque aussitôt son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il serra les poings et les plaqua dans son dos pour que Castiel ne le voit pas. Il fit mine de s'étirer également afin que sa position ne semble pas bizarre.

\- Courbatu ? demanda Castiel en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait réagir aussi violemment à un homme qu'il aurait dû détester. Il avait la sensation que passer la nuit dans ses bras avait agi comme un interrupteur et déclencher tout un tas de réactions en chaine dont il se serait parfaitement passé. Il se détestait un peu à cet instant précis.

\- Tu sais que je le suis, répondit-il en retirant ses mains de son dos.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit et Dean dut détourner les yeux. Il avait toujours su qu'il trouvait Castiel attirant. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il était particulièrement beau. Mais c'était pire encore quand il souriait. Car son visage et ses yeux s'éclairaient alors, le rendant plus attirant encore. Le faisant paraître presque normal. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- On dirait que tu es gêné … est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé hier qui te met dans cet état ?

Dean saisit cette opportunité pour enclencher son plan.

\- Non, je ne suis pas gêné. J'ai juste un peu peur des autres détenus. Je sais que certains feront des réflexions. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage de les laisser couler. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon calme et faire quelque chose de stupide.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et l'attrapa par le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Dean se laissa faire malgré le rythme effréné de son cœur et la peur qu'un simple contact visuel suffise à lui faire renoncer à son plan. Il était presque sûr qu'à terme, c'était ce qu'il risquait. Si ses sentiments continuaient à se développer, il ne serait plus efficace.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je ne laisserais jamais personne se moquer de toi. Et puis je doute qu'ils le fassent ouvertement de toute façon. Ils ont beaucoup trop peur de moi.

Dean avait effectivement peur que cela soit le cas. C'était même une de ses craintes principales. Il savait que beaucoup de détenus savaient ce dont Castiel était capable. Ceux-là n'oseraient jamais faire la moindre remarque devant lui. Ils avaient bien trop peur des conséquences. Mais il priait pour que l'un d'entre eux, un nouveau peut être, ne puisse pas résister. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Juste d'une remarque déplacée.

\- Et si toutefois l'un d'entre eux dit quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à l'ignorer et me laisser m'en occuper, ajouta Castiel.

\- J'ai aussi besoin de mener mes propres batailles Castiel. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour t'en occuper à ma place.

\- Peut être pas quand tu seras dehors mais tant que tu es là, tu es sous ma protection. Ne l'oublie pas.

Dean ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier à Castiel qu'il le savait avant de lui sourire. C'était forcé et il était presque sûr que Castiel pouvait le voir. Mais cela entrait dans son personnage.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, promit-il ensuite.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Castiel lui relâcha alors le menton pour terminer de se préparer et Dean retourna près de la porte de la cellule. Il pouvait entendre les gardes dans le couloir. On leur ouvrirait bientôt. Il était impatient. Etre aussi proche de Castiel et dans un endroit aussi confiné commençait à le rendre nerveux. Il avait la sensation que sa cible pouvait lire dans son esprit et qu'il ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Un garde vint les chercher quelques minutes plus tard. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Dean la franchit sans attendre, Castiel sur les talons. Ils les firent s'aligner dans le couloir comme tous les matins. Castiel profita alors de leur proximité pour lui saisir la main et la serrer dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas si c'était un geste supposé marqué une nouvelle fois le fait qu'il lui appartenait ou si c'était dans le but de le réconforter. Il préférait ne pas savoir et se raccrocher à la première explication.

Ils rejoignirent le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Dean ne chercha pas à masquer le fait qu'il boîtait. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne fit la moindre réflexion. Il y avait bien quelques sourires en coin mais aucun détenu ne se moqua ouvertement de lui. Exactement comme Castiel l'avait senti.

Gabriel les salua en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Il semblait particulièrement joyeux. Dean l'ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il mangea en silence en espérant que quelque chose se passerait durant le petit déjeuner. Il fut déçu mais pas surpris que cela ne soit pas le cas. L'heure de thérapie qui suivit ne fut pas différente. Dean resta silencieux sur sa chaise alors que les autres parlaient de leurs problèmes. Il se tortilla volontairement pour trouver une position confortable, en espérant que cela déclencherait quelque chose. Une nouvelle fois, il n'obtint rien.

Pas plus qu'il n'obtint quoi que ce soit quand il rejoignit son poste de travail. C'était le seul moment où il était loin de Castiel. Peut-être sa seule opportunité. Mais tous ses « collègues » étaient des alliés de Castiel ou des détenus sans histoire qui ne voulaient surtout pas faire de vagues. Il n'obtiendrait rien d'eux.

Ce fut finalement à l'heure du déjeuner qu'il eut enfin l'opportunité de mettre son plan en action. Il était installé avec Castiel à leur table habituelle quand il entendit des éclats de rire dans son dos. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on riait de lui mais il espérait que c'était le cas. Castiel ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il était concentré sur ce que Gabriel lui disait. Dean aurait dû aussi sans doute. Il était peut-être en train de louper des informations importantes. Il avait toutefois plus urgent à régler. Il s'occuperait de sa mission quand il serait sûr d'être en mesure de la remplir correctement.

Les détenus derrière lui continuaient de rire. Il pouvait les entendre chuchoter. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise pour vérifier qu'ils riaient bien de lui et en eut la confirmation quand ses mouvements furent suivis d'un nouvel éclat de rire. C'était parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Il prit une grande inspiration et allait se lever quand Castiel l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'en empêcher.

\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Mais je te déconseille de faire quoi que ce soit, lança t-il alors.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait il avoir deviné ce qui tracassait Dean ? Si le jeune agent avait cru au surnaturel, il aurait vraiment commencé à se poser des questions. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il était quelqu'un de cartésien. Il savait qu'il était impossible que Castiel puisse lire dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'ai rien du tout en tête, mentit-il alors. J'ai juste un peu de mal à rester assis. Je te rappelle que c'est entièrement ta faute.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne les ai pas entendus rire ? Je sais ce que tu penses mais ils ne méritent pas que tu risques l'isolement pour eux. S'ils continuent, je me chargerais de leur faire comprendre que c'est une erreur.

Dean serra les dents, furieux d'avoir été ainsi percer à jour. Il ne pouvait pas se lever maintenant et aller interpeler les détenus qui se moquaient de lui. Il allait devoir patienter. Ou espérer qu'il se passe autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer.

\- Je peux t'obtenir un coussin si tu as trop mal, suggéra alors Gabriel avec un large sourire.

Dean le dévisagea aussitôt. Il hésita une seconde à s'emporter contre lui avant de renoncer. Castiel ne le laisserait jamais faire. Il avait peut-être gagné des points avec lui la veille mais il n'était pas encore au niveau de Gabriel. Il était presque sûr qu'entre eux deux, Castiel choisirait son bras droit sans hésiter une seconde. L'envie était toutefois là. Car même s'il l'avait dit sans avoir l'air de se moquer, Dean pouvait sentir son amusement. Il n'aimait pas que Gabriel se moque ainsi de son état.

\- Non merci je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en passer, répliqua t-il un peu froidement.

Castiel serra un peu plus fortement sa nuque en guise d'avertissement et Dean détourna les yeux. Il se sentait pris au piège et il détestait ça. Il était habitué à avoir un total contrôle sur son environnement et sur ses émotions. Ce n'était pas le cas depuis la veille et cela le mettait hors de lui.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta Gabriel.

Dean sentit alors la rage l'envahir et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant basculer en arrière et tomber au sol. Bien sûr, cela eut l'effet d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait réagi sans réfléchir et il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences à présent. Notamment à la réaction de Castiel qui le dévisageait comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- Dean, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ? répéta le jeune agent, hors de lui.

Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert une brèche, aussi stupide soit-elle, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'y engouffrer. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement mais une nouvelle fois, rien n'allait comme il l'avait prévu depuis quelques temps. Il savait s'adapter et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire une fois de plus.

\- Ce qui me prend, c'est que j'en ai assez qu'on se moque de moi ! J'en ai assez de cet endroit et j'en ai assez d'être … d'être regardé et jugé. Je veux sortir d'ici et je veux rentrer chez moi-même si je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi. Je veux être n'importe où sauf ici où on rit dans mon dos et on plaisante parce que j'ai mal !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de réagir et contourna la table à la place pour se planter devant Gabriel. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris que son patron mais il n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il semblait toujours trouver la situation amusante.

\- Quant à toi, je ne sais pas si tu ne m'aimes pas ou si tu as juste l'habitude de te moquer de tout le monde tout le temps mais je ne te laisserais pas rire de moi comme ça. Pas quand je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Parce que franchement, c'est injuste et même quelqu'un comme toi devrait pouvoir le comprendre non ? Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt gentil et je n'ai rien dit ou fait pour que tu puisses penser le contraire alors laisse moi tranquille. Ignore-moi si ça te fait plaisir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne. J'ai toujours fonctionné seul et tu sais quoi … je t'emmerde toi et tes sourires et tes plaisanteries et … je t'emmerde c'est tout.

Il était lancé à présent et même si ce qu'il disait devenait confus, cela le rendait plus crédible encore. Il avait eu raison de ne pas préparer de discours ou de ne pas répéter pour se préparer. Réagir ainsi et bafouiller rendait les choses plus crédibles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel puis aux gardes qui semblaient le surveiller avant de se diriger vers les détenus qui riaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient silencieux à présent mais ils l'observaient. Visiblement, son petit monologue les avait grandement intéressés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous trouviez aussi drôle tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils étaient trois. Il était évident qu'ils appartenaient au groupe de bikers qui prônaient la supériorité de la race aryenne et étaient probablement foncièrement homophobes. Dean était content que cela soit tombé sur eux. Il détestait les gens comme eux.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, lança celui qui devait être leur leader.

Il avait le crâne rasé, une musculature impressionnante et des tatouages partout sur les bras et dans le cou. Il ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet de la présence de Dean. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait patiemment la suite de ses questions.

\- Tu le sais et tes petits copains le savent aussi. J'étais à à peine un mètre de vous et j'ai des oreilles qui fonctionnent plutôt bien. Je vous ai entendu rire et quelque chose me dit que c'était de moi.

\- Tu es parano. On riait oui mais ce n'est pas encore interdit à ce que je sache. Donc, je te conseille de retourner auprès de ton petit ami et de nous laisser tranquille. Tu es en train de te ridiculiser.

\- Castiel n'est pas mon petit ami ! protesta Dean.

\- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu l'appelles ? Quel est le terme adéquat alors ? Ton maître ? Ton propriétaire ? Si tu n'es pas son petit ami, qu'est-ce que tu es ? Son esclave ? Son jouet ?

Dean remercia silencieusement un Dieu en lequel il n'avait jamais cru pour ce que cet idiot venait de faire. Il avait saisi la perche que le jeune agent lui tendait et venait de lui offrir une opportunité unique de mettre son plan à exécution. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. C'était sans compter sur les bikers. Ils travaillaient avec Alastair et refusaient visiblement de se soumettre à Castiel. C'était les seuls à oser le défier.

\- Rien de tout ça. On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre. Juste des compagnons de cellule.

\- Des compagnons de cellule ? Ta façon de marcher et tes difficultés à t'asseoir tendent à me prouver que ce n'est pas uniquement ce que vous êtes !

Dean hocha la tête. C'était parfait. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se jeter tête baissée sur cet homme. Il devait laisser la colère monter en lui doucement et agir en conséquence. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Il détestait ce type. Il avait très envie de le frapper. Il l'aurait fait avec plaisir même s'il n'avait pas eu un plan à suivre. C'était ce genre d'hommes qui harcelaient de jeunes homosexuels et les poussaient parfois à commettre l'irréparable. C'était ce genre d'hommes qui criaient que les relations entre les personnes de même sexe le répugnaient mais qui n'hésitaient pas à violer un détenu ensuite.

\- Et quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas autant qu'à toi visiblement si on s'en tient à ta réaction. Tu ne m'as pas l'air vraiment heureux d'avoir couché avec lui. C'était si nul que ça ? Il n'était pas à la hauteur ?

Dean entendit Castiel se lever à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser intervenir. Cela compromettrait totalement son plan. Il savait toutefois que Castiel ne laisserait pas passer une telle réflexion sans réagir. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. C'était clairement une insulte dirigée contre lui.

Dean n'avait pas d'autres choix que de prendre sa défense. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le faire car cela renforçait un peu plus encore ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était la seule solution pour éviter qu'il n'intervienne.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui semble dégoûté par l'acte en lui-même, tu me sembles bien curieux d'en connaître les détails, jeta t-il.

L'homme reporta alors son attention sur lui mais semblait garder un œil sur Castiel. C'était plus prudent. Car si Dean ne l'impressionnait pas, il était évident qu'il se méfiait bien plus de Castiel. A juste titre d'ailleurs.

\- Et parce que je suis un gentil garçon, j'accepte de satisfaire ta curiosité. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était très bien. Sans doute l'un de mes meilleurs orgasmes et crois moi, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour avoir de nombreuses références. C'était génial. Alors oui, peut être que j'ai un peu de mal à me tenir debout ce matin mais ça en valait clairement la peine. Tu n'as pas idée du plaisir qu'on peut ressentir quand notre partenaire stimule notre prostate correctement.

Il s'interrompit une seconde en faisant mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ou peut-être au contraire que tu le sais très bien et que c'est parce que tu es nostalgique et jaloux que tu ris dans mon dos. Alors dis-moi … lequel de tes amis ici présents est le plus doué en la matière ?

Il obtint ce qu'il voulait quand le détenu devant lui se leva finalement de sa chaise, visiblement furieux qu'il puisse insinuer qu'il couchait avec ses compagnons. Dean avait touché un point sensible. Il avait vu juste. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfoncer le clou. Il pourrait ensuite s'éloigner quelques temps de Castiel et reprendre ses esprits. Il espérait juste que personne n'interviendrait avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Heureusement pour lui, les gardes étaient totalement passifs et les autres détenus semblaient trop amusés par ce qu'ils voyaient pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais aimé être à ma place ? C'est ça qui te rend aussi furieux ? Tu aurais voulu que ce soit toi que Castiel prenne sauvagement hier soir ? Ça peut peut-être s'arranger mais il va falloir que tu fasses un petit effort sur ton physique … peut être un régime pour perdre quelques kilos. Oh et voir un dentiste parce que ce qui se passe dans ta bouche ne donne pas vraiment envie d'y glisser quoi que ce soit.

Le détenu fit alors un pas dans sa direction, furieux. Dean ne recula pas. Il sentait Castiel dans son dos et était surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore intervenu. Il aurait cru qu'il mettrait un terme à cette dispute aussitôt. Mais puisqu'il ne faisait rien, Dean devait continuer. Peut être était il seulement surpris d'entendre le jeune agent prendre ainsi sa défense.

\- Je te conseille de la fermer maintenant. Je ne laisserais personne et surtout pas une pute dans ton genre me parler sur ce ton.

\- Une pute dans mon genre ? répéta Dean en souriant.

\- Oui une pute dans ton genre. Tu es peut-être idiot mais même toi tu dois pouvoir comprendre ces quelques mots. C'est comme ça qu'on définit ceux qui écartent les jambes pour le premier qui peut leur garantir une certaine protection. Ce qui est ton cas non ? C'est tombé sur Castiel mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre non ?

\- Tu sais … je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresse en fin de compte. Franchement, jusque-là, je croyais que tu aurais aimé être à ma place mais je commence à me dire que c'est à celle de Castiel que tu voudrais être. C'est flatteur mais c'est inutile. Peut être que j'écarte les jambes pour celui qui m'offre sa protection mais j'ai quand même un peu de dignité et quelques critères sur lesquels je refuse de revenir. La propreté est le premier … le physique aussi … et l'intelligence bien sûr. Toi ? Tu n'en remplis aucun.

C'était probablement l'insulte de trop. Il l'avait su avant même de la prononcer. Mais puisqu'il cherchait à faire sortir son adversaire de ses gonds et de le pousser à l'attaquer pour pouvoir répondre ensuite de la même manière, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il était toutefois prêt quand l'homme se jeta sur lui. Il plia les genoux pour amortir le choc et leva les mains pour se protéger le visage. Il réussit à parer un premier coup mais en reçut un second au niveau de l'estomac. Une nouvelle fois, il fut surpris que Castiel n'intervienne pas. C'était une bonne chose mais c'était étrange. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal et il aurait dû s'interposer. Peut-être cherchait-il à le tester ? Peut-être voulait il voir de quoi il était capable dans un un contre un ? Il aurait déjà dû le savoir puisqu'il l'avait vu tuer Azazel. Mais il voulait probablement en avoir le cœur net. Dean se concentra donc sur la bagarre et mit tout le reste de côté.

Son adversaire était plus lourd que lui et plus fort également. Mais Dean était plus rapide. Et bien plus intelligent. Il avait suivi suffisamment d'entrainement pour savoir comment s'en sortir sans trop d'égratignures.

Il encaissa un coup dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle avant de parvenir à faire basculer son adversaire sur le côté. Il s'installa ensuite sur lui et le frappa à plusieurs reprises au visage.

Autour d'eux, les détenus les encourageaient à continuer à se battre. Ils étaient rassemblés de sorte à ce que les gardes ne puissent pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais Dean pouvait les entendre approcher à leur tour. Ils pouvaient probablement fermer les yeux sur une dispute mais pas sur une bagarre. Ils auraient trop de mal à le justifier.

Il ajouta un nouveau coup au menton de son adversaire avant qu'un de ses camarades ne le saisisse par les épaules pour le faire tomber en arrière. Il reçut presque aussitôt un coup dans le bas du dos qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur. Il allait en recevoir un second quand les gardes firent enfin leur apparition pour les séparer.

L'un d'eux saisit Dean par le bras pour l'écarter de ses adversaires alors que les autres remettaient de l'ordre parmi les détenus. Le premier à avoir attaqué Dean était conduit à l'infirmerie, inconscient. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait.

Il se laissa trainer en arrière puis conduit jusqu'à la sortie du réfectoire. Le garde lui expliqua qu'il le conduisait à l'isolement. Castiel marchait à côté d'eux à sa grande surprise. Il doutait que cela soit réellement permis.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Dean ne chercha pas à protester ou à se débattre. Il prit un air résigné pour rester dans son rôle et pria pour que Castiel ne fasse pas jouer son influence pour lui éviter l'isolement.

Quand le garde le jeta dans la cellule – la même que la dernière fois – Dean vit du coin de l'œil Castiel entrer à son tour.

\- Je croyais que le but de l'isolement était d'être seul, plaisanta t-il alors.

Il essuya le sang sur son visage et sourit en constatant que ce n'était pas le sien. Il avait vraiment frappé fort. Plus qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression.

\- Ce que tu as fait est stupide Dean et je te soupçonne de le savoir. C'est pour ça que tu plaisantes. Tu sais que je ne suis pas content.

Dean le savait effectivement. C'était évident en le regardant. Il en avait eu conscience avant même de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer pour autant. Il avait vraiment besoin de ces quelques heures loin de Castiel pour faire le point. Que cela lui plaise ou non.

\- Oui je le sais. Et franchement ? Je m'en fiche. Je m'en fiche parce que je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il a dit. Tu l'as entendu Castiel ? Tu sais qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser ça. Bien au contraire. Et je ne peux pas rester sans rien dire si je veux gagner le respect des autres. Je sais que tu veilles sur moi mais j'ai aussi besoin de me faire un nom. Je ne peux pas rester ta chose parce qu'il arrivera un jour où tu ne seras pas là … et s'ils n'ont pas un peu peur de moi, ils en profiteront. Si je dois rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai besoin qu'ils me craignent.

Il espérait que Castiel pourrait accepter cette explication et comprendre sa décision.

\- D'une certaine manière, je comprends que tu aies réagi ainsi et je me doutais que cela finirait par arriver un jour.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas intervenu ? demanda Dean, soulagé.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde avec la tête inclinée sur le côté. C'était une position qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il était curieux ou amusé. Cette fois, il semblait être un peu des deux.

\- Tu aurais voulu que j'intervienne ? demanda t-il en retour.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. J'avais besoin de régler ça moi-même et j'ai réussi comme tu as pu le voir … même si cela m'a conduit ici. Je déteste l'idée d'être à l'isolement mais si c'est le prix à payer pour me faire respecter alors parfait. Je l'accepte.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et lui saisit le visage entre les mains. Dean se força à le regarder dans les yeux même s'il détestait la sensation que cela lui procurait au creux de son estomac.

\- Je pourrais obtenir que tu y échappes, assura t-il alors.

Dean sentit la peur le gagner. Non. Il devait rester ici. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le lui dire. Castiel ne devait surtout pas savoir que c'était son but premier pour se faire enfermer.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, souffla t-il en espérant avoir vu juste.

Castiel sourit.

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas. C'est une bonne leçon. La première que tu recevras pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il était à la fois soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'isolement mais également inquiet de savoir ce que Castiel avait en tête en terme de punitions. Car il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il allait devoir payer ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Et quelle sera la seconde ? demanda t-il.

\- La seconde sera de te montrer extrêmement gentil avec moi pour que je te pardonne. Tu auras tout le temps passé ici pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de t'y prendre.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à ce que Castiel venait de dire pour savoir exactement ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour se faire pardonner. Il allait certainement devoir se mettre à genou et laisser Castiel utiliser sa bouche comme il l'avait fait dans les douches. Il fit un effort pour ignorer le fait qu'il en avait presque envie.

\- Je croyais que tu me comprenais, rappela t-il.

\- Je te comprends oui mais je t'avais expressément demandé de ne rien faire. Tu m'as désobéi. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et je sais que tu en avais besoin pour que les autres te montrent du respect dans l'avenir … c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas intervenu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement.

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sa punition. Il voulait que Castiel quitte la cellule pour enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul. Et si donner son accord sans protester était le moyen le plus rapide de l'obtenir, il était prêt à le faire.

\- Je pense qu'ils te garderont ici jusqu'à demain. On en reparlera ensemble à ce moment-là. Et on le fera quand on sera seul. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas que Gabriel s'en mêle.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre lui. Il n'est pas méchant et … je sais qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi par cruauté … c'est juste que j'étais … les entendre rire m'avait mis hors de moi et j'étais trop énervé pour m'en souvenir à ce moment-là.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Gabriel. Je vais lui dire de te laisser tranquille à l'avenir. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ses remarques.

Dean fut surpris d'entendre Castiel prendre ainsi son parti face à son bras droit et associé. C'était la preuve qu'il avait réellement marqué des points avec lui. Il progressait. Il avait juste besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant de mener enfin sa mission à bien. Il était en bonne voie.

\- Merci, souffla t-il.

Castiel se pencha alors pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner en direction de la porte. Il se tourna une dernière fois en direction de Dean avant de la franchir.

\- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas intervenu tu sais, lança t-il alors.

Dean ne dit rien, surpris. Castiel lu sourit alors.

\- Tu étais incroyable face à cet abruti. Ta façon de toujours trouver les bons mots pour le blesser … et ta façon de te battre et de le terrasser alors qu'il est bien plus lourd et apparemment plus fort que toi … c'était très impressionnant. Et un peu excitant aussi.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir et remercia le faible éclairage qui devait camoufler ce fait à Castiel. Mais sa gêne était probablement visible dans sa façon de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Il choisit de ne pas répondre à ce compliment. Castiel n'insista pas et franchit finalement la porte après quelques secondes. Le garde se chargea de la fermer derrière lui, laissant Dean seul dans l'obscurité. Le jeune agent soupira longuement, soulagé d'être enfin loin de Castiel.

Il ne voulait pas analyser ce que les compliments de sa cible avaient provoqué chez lui. Il devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel et voir si l'absence de Castiel était difficile à supporter ou non. S'il ressentait un quelconque manque, il aurait la confirmation de ses soupçons et il pourrait admettre qu'il était définitivement accroc à lui. S'il parvenait à supporter ces heures loin de lui sans difficultés, il serait soulagé. Dans tous les cas, il aurait enfin les réponses à ses questions. C'était nécessaire s'il voulait trouver un plan d'action adéquat. Continuer à foncer tête baissée n'était pas une bonne idée. Et cela risquait de lui coûter trop cher en définitive.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis alla s'installer sur le matelas dans le coin de la pièce. Il avait beaucoup à faire et peu de temps devant lui. Il devait s'y mettre immédiatement. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il était grand temps pour lui de se poser enfin les bonnes questions.


	17. L'infiltré

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 et il marque le retour d'Elyrine à la correction. Merci à elle. Et merci à vous car vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Castiel se pose pas mal de questions dans ce chapitre ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Superman de Five For Fighting**

 **Chapitre 17 : Désaccord**

 _« Le désaccord entre deux personnes qui veulent aller au bout de ce qu'elles croient être juste est forcément terrible. »_

 _Lars von Trier_

Castiel était contrarié. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour quelqu'un comme lui. Surtout comme il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation. Ce qui était exactement le cas en ce moment.

Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un moment maintenant. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire de concret. Depuis que Dean avait été conduit à l'isolement, il tournait en rond en cherchant une solution qui n'existait malheureusement pas.

Il avait bien senti à son réveil que Dean était nerveux et gêné. Il avait fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Il ne voulait pas le rendre plus ml à l'aise encore. Il avait donc choisi de faire comme si rien ne clochait et si tout était parfaitement normal. Il avait toutefois continué à observer Dean du coin de l'œil en espérant qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide.

La matinée avait semblé longue mais puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun évènement remarquable, Castiel avait baissé sa garde. Dean avait sans doute juste besoin de quelques heures pour accepter de s'être ainsi abandonné à Castiel. Il avait besoin de l'assimiler. Ils pourraient ensuite recommencer encor et encore. Car Castiel avait bel et bien l'intention de réitérer l'expérience à nouveau. Jamais avant il n'en avait ressenti le besoin. Certains de ses anciens partenaires avaient été suffisamment satisfaisants pour qu'il accepte de les revoir une ou deux fois. Mais c'était généralement uniquement une solution de facilité. Le moyen le plus simple d'obtenir du sexe sans avoir à chercher quelqu'un de nouveau.

Avec Dean, c'était différent. Castiel avait envie du jeune homme. Il en avait besoin. Il savait à présent ce que cela faisait d'être à l'intérieur de lui. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait quand il jouissait. Il avait satisfait sa curiosité. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû vouloir. C'était un premier problème.

Le second était que Dean était enfermé loin de lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand le jeune homme avait commencé à s'emporter, il avait hésité à intervenir. Il l'avait regardé s'en prendre à Gabriel. Il avait été surpris qu'il lui hurle dessus de la sorte. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il accepte ses moqueries et qu'il ravale sa colère. Mais il avait craqué. Et Castiel l'avait trouvé à la fois courageux, stupide et majestueux. Il y avait quelque chose de pure dans sa colère Quelque chose de juste. Il avait été totalement fasciné. Gabriel l'avait mérité d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas dû se moquer de lui quand il était évident qu'il n'était pas bien.

Puis il y avait eu ces autres détenus, ceux qui travaillaient avec Alastair. Castiel aurait pu les faire taire. Il y avait songé une seconde quand Dean s'était intéressé à eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent faire du mal au jeune homme. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était levé. Il avait bel et bien l'intention d'intervenir. Mais il avait été ensuite totalement captivé par la fougue du jeune homme. Par son intelligence et sa force. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'admirer d'autres personnes que lui. Dean était peut-être même le premier. Mais à cet instant précis, Castiel avait ressenti une immense admiration pour lui. Parce qu'il tenait tête à des hommes plus forts que lui et plus nombreux. Parce qu'il avait défendu l'honneur de Castiel sans hésiter une seconde. Il avait pris sa défense. C'était inutile bien sûr. Castiel était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. Le geste était toutefois significatif. Il était la preuve que Dean était attaché à lui-même s'il continuait à le nier bêtement.

Castiel l'avait alors laissé faire. Il était presque sûr qu'en intervenant, la colère du jeune homme se serait retourné contre lui. Et s'il n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher non plus. L'isolement serait inévitable et c'était ennuyeux puisqu'ils en pourraient pas être ensemble cette nuit. C'était toutefois le prix à payer pour regarder Dean s'affirmer enfin et se faire un nom parmi les détenus. Il était plus convaincu que jamais que le jeune homme était en mesure d'accomplir de grandes choses si seulement il renait un peu plus confiance en lui. Il allait l'aider à le faire.

Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa cellule sans demander l'accord de qui que ce soit. On l'avait laissé faire. On el laissait toujours faire.

Dean avait semblé plus nerveux encore quand ils avaient été seuls. Il semblait redouter la réaction de Castiel. C'était logique après tout. Il avait clairement désobéi à ses ordres. Maos Castiel n'était pas en colère. Il était fasciné. Il y aurait toutefois un prix à payer pour Dean. Mais il ferait en sorte que sa punition lui procure autant de plaisir qu'elle en procurerait sans aucun doute à Castiel.

Ils avaient échangé un simple baiser avant qu'il ne soit contraint de partir et de laisser Dean seul. Et depuis, Castiel comptait les minutes avec impatience. On l'avait averti que le jeune homme serait libéré dès le lendemain. Il avait juste besoin de quelques heures à l'isolement pour marquer le coup. Ce ne serait pas long avant qu'il soit à nouveau dans les bras et dans le lit de Castiel. Mais c'était tout de même une torture pour ce dernier. Car Dean lui manquait.

Il était suffisamment intelligent pour le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas uniquement le sexe qui lui manquait. C'était le jeune homme dans son entier. Ses plaisanteries. Sa fougue. Ses remarques brillantes. Sa colère. Sa défiance. C'était tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qui le fascinait tant qui manquait à Castiel. Et si c'était probablement une faiblesse dont il aurait pu facilement se passer, il n'en avait pas envie. Dean lui apportait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé chez personne avant. Cela le rendait unique. Cela le renait important.

Castiel était donc contrarié parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour ramener le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sortir de l'isolement. Il estimait que ces quelques heures seul seraient bénéfiques pour lui. Cela lui permettrait d'accepter qu'il avait besoin de Castiel et qu'il appréciait d'être à ses côtés.

Il aurait probablement dû utiliser ce temps pour avancer sur l'affaire Alastair. Mais il tournait en rond à la place. Il regardait l'horloge dont les secondes s'égrainaient trop lentement à son goût. Il observait les autres détenus et se contentait d'attendre. Ce n'était pas productif et c'était du temps de gâché. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable de faire plus.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Gabriel sr lui. Il était évident que son bras droit n'approuvait pas son attitude. Il ne pouvait pas la comprendre sans doute. Il 'n'avait jamais vu Castiel aussi attaché à quelqu'un avant. Car c'était probablement là le terme adéquat. Castiel s'était attaché à Dean. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il doutait d'en être capable de toute façon. Mais il avait de l'affection pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre quelque chose de ce genre un jour. Il s'était cru bien au-dessus de toutes ces considérations stupides. Il avait eu tort.

Quand faire les cent pas commença à le lasser, il s'assit en face de Gabriel et le dévisagea longuement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû provoquer Dean comme tu l'as fait, lui lança t-il alors.

Il avait promis au jeune homme de faire la morale à Gabriel pour qu'il ne recommence pas. Il ne ferait rien de drastique. Il avait bien trop besoin de son bras droit pour le condamner pour si peu. Mais il avait besoin que Gabriel comprenne l'importance de Dean. Et le respect qui lui était dû. Le fait que le jeune homme ressente le besoin de s'imposer ainsi était compréhensible. Et c'était quelque chose que Castiel avait bien l'intention d'encourager. Cela faisait partie du processus essentiel pour que Dean s'affirme enfin.

\- Tu sais que ce n'était pas méchant. Et je suis presque qu'il le sait aussi. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, assura Gabriel.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il connaissait son bras droit. Il savait qu'il disait vrai. Mais cela ne changeait rien à fait qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait besoin de le comprendre pour que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.

\- Peu importe ce que tu avais en tête, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il l'a perçu. Si tu n'avais rien dit, il ne serait probablement pas à l'isolement en ce moment. Il serait avec moi … là où est sa place.

\- J'en doute Castiel. Si ça n'avait pas été moi … il aurait trouvé une autre raison de se battre. Il tenait à peine en place depuis ce matin. J'ai peut-être été le déclencheur et j'en m'excuserais quand il reviendra mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait.

Castiel ne pouvait que lui concéder ce point. Dean aurait trouvé une autre excuse pour s'emporter si ça n'avait pas été Gabriel. Il l'avait senti dès leur réveil.

\- Et tu sais que je l'apprécie. Je pense même qu'il pourrait être un atout considérable pour nous si seulement il arrêtait d'être aussi … honnête. Je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a impressionné. Il y a peu de gens qui auraient osé s'en prendre à ces types. Il est bien plus courageux que je ne le croyais jusque-là.

\- Il n'a pas idée de tout ce dont il est capable. J'aimerais lui ouvrir les yeux. Je suis convaincu qu'il serait parfait à nos côtés s'il acceptait de fermer les yeux sur tous ces principes stupides qu'il a.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce-pas ?

C'était une question étrange venant de Gabriel. C'était une question que Castiel n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour adressée à lui. Mais il savait que son bras droit ne l'avait pas prononcé comme un reproche déguisé. Il semblait content de voir son patron joyeux et détendu quand il était en compagnie de Dean.

\- Je l'apprécie oui. Je le trouve fascinant. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me trouble. Mais tu sais que je ne laisserais pas ça m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis juste content de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un que tu juges digne d'intérêt. Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas repousser dès que tu as couché avec lui.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il aurait aimé que Dean soit là pour entendre les compliments de Gabriel. Il aurait aimé qu'il ait enfin conscience de l'importance qu'il prenait jour après jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour les types qui se sont moqués de lui ? Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en charge ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, Castiel aurait répondu « oui » sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il l'avait déjà fait à de multiples reprises. Mais il se souvenait de ce que Dean lui avait dit. Il voulait mener sa bataille seul. Il avait besoin qu'on le respecte et qu'on ait peur de lui pour survivre à son emprisonnement. Il en voulait pas paraître faible et vulnérable. C'était quelque chose que Castiel pouvait comprendre à défaut de l'apprécier.

\- Non, on les laisse tranquille. Si Dean veut qu'on s'en charge, on le fera. Mais c'est sa décision. Pas la nôtre.

Il lut la surprise sur le visage de Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'ordinaire, il en se laissait jamais dicter sa conduite par qui que ce soit d'autre que Crowley. Son bras droit avait toutes les raisons d'être choqué qu'il revienne sur ce principe. Qu'il accepte que la décision appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

\- Tu attaches beaucoup d'importance à son avis on dirait, commenta Gabriel.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus intelligent qu'on ne le pensait au début. Et j'avoue que je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il décidera. C'est important pour la suite.

\- Tu songes à lui proposer du travail ?

\- S'il s'affirme vraiment et qu'il accepte de faire ce qui est nécessaire sans se soucier de ce qui est moralement acceptable, peut être oui.

\- Raphael ne va pas apprécier.

\- Raphael peut aller se faire foutre.

Gabriel acquiesça alors. Castiel savait que son bras droit n'aimait pas plus Raphael que lui. Il était même probablement très amusé à l'idée de le provoquer un peu. Il y avait toujours une petite compétition entre eux deux. Ils avaient le même statut au sein de l'organisation. Ils étaient tous les deux des employés sans réelle influence auprès du patron. Mais Castiel avait fait de Gabriel son homme de confiance quand il considérait Raphael comme un simple pion utile. Il n'y aurait pas dû avoir une quelconque compétition entre eux. Il comprenait toutefois le besoin de Gabriel de s'imposer.

\- Il ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Il s'est peut-être calmé mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a oublié. Il finira par tenter quelque chose.

\- S'il le fait, alors on le tuera. Je ne le laisserais pas toucher à Dean. Je ne le laisserais pas me manquer de respect. Il va devoir apprendre quelle est sa place.

\- Une nouvelle fois, il ne va pas apprécier.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Castiel était confiant. Il savait que Crowley le choisirait sans hésiter si toutefois on lui demandait de faire un choix entre Raphael et lui. Il avait fait ses preuves et son patron avait confiance en lui. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait faire de son temps libre.

\- On va garder un œil sur lui en attendant, annonça Castiel en jetant un regard à l'horloge. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait encore rien tenté. Je suis presque sûr qu'il prépare quelque chose.

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt garder un œil sur Alastair ? Il me semble que c'est lui notre cible non ?

Castiel acquiesça en quittant l'horloge des yeux. L'aiguille semblait ne pas avancer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait supporter toutes ces longues heures avant le retour de Dean.

\- On le surveille aussi. On doit absolument savoir s'il a des contacts à l'extérieur. Tant qu'on n'en est pas sûr, on ne peut rien faire. Le tuer ne sert à rien s'il n'agit pas seul.

Castiel était convaincu qu'Alastair n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas avoir de complices. Il était e prison pour tisser de nouvelles alliances mais il avait forcément de l'aide à l'extérieur. Il avait besoin de noms. Il avait besoin de plus d'informations avant d'établir un plan d'action. Le plus important était de savoir si Alastair dirigeait l'opération où s'il suivait des ordres. Ils avaient besoin de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière sa trahison. S'il y avait une organisation entière avec lui, ce sera plus compliqué à combattre.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Raphael de voir avec ses contacts ?

Ce que Gabriel voulait savoir en lui posant cette question était si oui ou non, Castiel avait confiance en Raphael pour travailler avec eux et non pas contre eux. C'était une bonne question. S'ils mettaient Raphael entièrement dans la confidence et qu'il venait à les trahir, ils seraient totalement à découvert. Castiel n'avait jamais douté de la loyauté de Raphael jusque-là. Mais il commençait à se poser des questions. Ils n'avaient pas vu venir la trahison d'Alastair non plus. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise.

\- Demande lui juste s'il en sait plus depuis la dernière fois. On va agir prudemment. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui et je refuse de prendre le moindre risque.

\- Tu vas pouvoir lui demander toit même puisqu'il approche.

Castiel tourna la tête dans la direction que Gabriel lui indiquait. Raphael approchait effectivement d'eux, les mains dans les poches et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait particulièrement joyeux et Castiel était presque sûr que c'était en grande partie dû à l'isolement de Dean.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Raphael en tirant une chaise.

Castiel ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était presque sûr que cette conversation allait mal tourner. Il était frustré et en colère et Raphael allait sans nul doute faire des réflexions désobligeantes sur Dean. Ce qui risquait de pousser Castiel à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ton petit copain s'est battu tout à l'heure ? J'espère qu'il va bien, lança Raphael sans perdre son sourire.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde avant de sourire à son tour.

\- Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'on cesse de lui manquer de respect. Tu aurais dû le voir. Il était magnifique.

Raphael ricana une seconde. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il détestait autant Dean. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait pour que Raphael le soupçonne de la sorte. Il ne menaçait pas sa place au sein de l'organisation. Il ne menaçait pas la mission. Il semblait le détester sans raison. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Oh je suis sûr que tu l'as trouvé … fascinant. Quelque chose me dit que tout ce qu'il fait te semble magnifique.

\- Est-ce que c'est un reproche ?

\- Non, juste un constat. Tu connais ce type depuis seulement quelques jours et il t'a déjà complètement retourné le cerveau. Je me demande juste comment il a pu faire.

Castiel n'avait pas la sensation que Dean lui avait fait quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas cherché à le séduire. Bien au contraire. Il lui avait résisté durant un long moment. Il n'avait cédé que parce qu'il se sentait vulnérable. Raphael se trompait complètement. Il aurait pu le laisser faire sans s'en soucier. Mais il était convaincu que cela finirait par se retourner contre Dean et il ne pouvait pas ne pas agir.

\- Dean n'est pas une distraction. Il est un passe-temps, assura t-il.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Dean était bien plus qu'un simple passe-temps. Il était un projet. C'était exactement ainsi que Castiel le voyait. Le jeune homme était un diamant brut qu'il était convaincu de pouvoir polir jusqu'à en faire un joyau précieux. Il lui suffisait de trouver le bon angle et le bon outil. Il aimait l'idée de le façonner jusqu'à faire de lui l'homme exceptionnel qu'il avait toutes les qualités pour devenir. Castiel voulait le voir accomplir de grandes choses. De préférence à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Raphael. Il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Gabriel est peut-être suffisamment stupide pour croire à tes mensonges mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu es en train de tomber sous son charme. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste parce que c'est un bon coup ou s'il a d'autres armes à sa disposition mais il est évident que tu lui accordes bien plus d'importance qu'à un simple passe-temps.

\- Dean est effectivement un très bon coup si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

\- Ça me concerne parce que tu n'es pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire et parce que je joue aussi ma vie ici. Je refuse de prendre des risques inconsidérés juste parce que tu t'es laissé distraire par cet abruti.

Castiel serra les poings. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Il détestait entendre les insultes dirigées ainsi contre Dean. Il détestait plus encore le fait que Raphael saisisse la première opportunité pour pouvoir le critiquer ainsi en son absence. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur du jeune homme. Ce qui était ridicule.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler avec lui si tu as autant de reproches à lui faire, avança t-il.

Il était curieux de voir ce qu'une confrontation entre Raphael et Dean pourrait donner. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas impressionner. Il était suffisamment fort et intelligent pour s'opposer à Raphael et pour en sortir victorieux. Cela serait une bonne leçon pour le tueur. Cela lui apprendrait à montrer du respect au jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire. C'est avec toi que j'ai un problème.

Castiel fronça les sourcils surpris de l'entendre. Raphael ne s'était jamais opposé aussi ouvertement à lui jusque-là ? C'était la première fois qu'l osait exprimer aussi clairement son opposition. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Raphael ne devait pas oublier qu'il était sous ses ordres et pas l'inverse. S'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait au-devant de gros ennuis.

\- Parfait … je t'écoute, lança t-il finalement.

Il voulait voir jusqu'où Raphael serait capable d'aller avant de comprendre qu'il commettait une erreur. C'était un test. S'il échouait, Castiel allait devoir prendre des mesures radicales. Il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Raphael et il était sûr que quelqu'un pourrait prendre sa place sans que cela ne les ralentisse dans leur mission.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste ? Parce qu'elle risque d'être longue et je suis convaincu qu'on a mieux à faire que de l'étudier ensemble.

\- Si tu as des reproches à me faire, je veux les entendre.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer.

\- Parle.

Raphael le dévisagea une seconde. Il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui à présent. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à ce que Castiel lui demande de s'expliquer. Il avait probablement pensé qu'il se contenterait de réfuter chacune de ses accusations et de passer ensuite à autre chose. Raphael pourrait alors rappeler à Crowley qu'il avait soulevé ces problèmes si toutefois il s'avérait qu'il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas une confrontation directe. Juste une preuve qu'il avait tenté quelque chose.

\- Le problème Castiel, c'est que tu ne réfléchis pas avec le bon cerveau depuis que ce type est arrivé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et franchement, je ne pensais même que c'était possible. Tu as toujours été lucide. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à te laisser distraire de la sorte.

\- Ce que je fais avec Dean ne change pas ma détermination à faire tomber Alastair et cela n'entravera pas notre mission. Si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir, tu le saurais.

\- Sauf que tu es là à te lamenter de son absence quand tu pourrais utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose de vraiment utile.

\- Je ne me lamente pas, protesta Castiel.

Il devait reconnaitre que Raphael marquait un point. Il était effectivement totalement inefficace depuis que Dean avait été emmené loin de lui. Il lui manquait cruellement. Mais il ne voyait pas cela comme un problème. Le jeune homme avait le pouvoir de le calmer et sa présence lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires. Il était de bon conseil également. Castiel se sentait plus fort quand il était avec lui. Raphael aurait du pouvoir le comprendre. Il aurait dû le savoir et approuver son choix de le garder avec eux.

\- Tu tournes en rond depuis qu'il a été emmené. Tu regardes l'horloge comme si tu pouvais accélérer le temps juste par la pensée. Tu ne fais rien de productif et tu ne fais rien de ce que Crowley t'a expressément demandé de faire. On n'a pas avancé depuis plusieurs jours et je suis désolé de te le dire mais … c'est entièrement ta faute.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de garder un semblant de calme. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui. Il trouvait les accusations de Raphael injustes et disrespectueuses. Il avait envie de le frapper jusqu'à lui faire entendre raison. Mais cela n'aidera pas. Bien au contraire.

\- On dirait que ce gamin t'a entièrement lavé le cerveau. Tu n'as même pas fait la moindre recherche sur lui. Tu n'as pas cherché à t'interroger sur ce qu'il te disait. Tu as pris tout ce qu'il a dit pour argent comptant. Ça ne te ressemble pas. On dirait qu'il t'a hypnotisé. D'une certaine manière, je l'admire parce que c'est vraiment un miracle. Je l'applaudirais probablement si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet pour ce que cela pourrait nous coûter.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde en serrant les poings. Il aurait aimé que Dean soit là à cet instant précis. Il était presque sûr que sa présence l'aurait aidé à garder son calme. Il avait cet effet là sur lui. C'était paradoxal. Quand ils étaient seuls, la présence de Dean lui donnait la sensation de perdre le contrôle. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de se jeter sur lui. Mais quand ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes, Dean le canalisait et lui donnait une certaine sérénité qui l'empêchait de faire n'importe quoi. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel voulait le garder proche. C'était pour ça qu'il espérait pouvoir continuer à le voir une fois sorti.

\- Dean est un atout, assura t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'il te fait jouir régulièrement ? N'importe qui d'autre que lui pourrait le faire aussi bien.

Castiel en doutait. Il n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme aussi intense que ceux que Dean lui avait procuré. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas l'avouer à Raphael. Cela n'avait pas un grand intérêt dans leur conversation.

\- Tu sais … je commence à me demander si tu ne réagis pas comme ça parce que tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois gay. On n'en a jamais discuté. Est-ce que tu agirais de la même façon s'il s'agissait d'une femme ?

Castiel n'avait jamais été confronté à une personne ouvertement homophobe. Personne ne l'avait jamais critiqué sur son style de vie. Sans doute parce qu'il faisait peur à la majorité des gens autour de lui et que personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit de désagréable. Il ne s'était même pas interrogé sur la possibilité que Raphael soit homophobe. Crowley se fichait de ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Gabriel était bisexuel. Et les autres gens qu'il côtoyait ne faisait jamais le moindre commentaire. Mais il avait peut-être eu tort de prendre tout ceci pour acquis.

\- Tu sais que je me fiche de tout ça. Je ne suis pas gêné par le fait que tu couches avec des hommes. Je me fiche que tu choisisses de ramener des femmes, des hommes ou même des animaux chez toi du moment que tu es concentré sur ta mission. Ce qui n'est pas le cas en ce moment.

\- La seule personne qui m'empêche de me concentrer en ce moment, c'est toi. Je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir me fier à toi et je doute de ta loyauté depuis quelques jours. Si tu parvenais à m'ôter ses soupçons, je peux te garantir qu'on avancerait à nouveau.

Raphael sembla choqué par cette accusation. Castiel savait que c'était un point sensible chez lui. Il y avait deux choses dont il était particulièrement fier. Son talent d'assassin et sa loyauté indéfectible. C'était les deux atouts qui faisaient de lui un élément important au sein de l'organisation. C'était pour ça que Crowley l'avait choisi pour cette mission. Le fait que Castiel doutait à présent de sa loyauté était difficile à entendre pour lui. Mais c'était toutefois vrai. Ses agissements étaient étranges et ne collaient pas avec son attitude normale.

\- Je t'interdis de douter de moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas aveugle comme Gabriel mais je suis fidèle à Crowley … comme je l'ai toujours été. Et c'est parce que je défends ses intérêts que je te dis tout ça.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as envie de prendre ma place et que tu cherches par tous les moyens à me décrédibiliser.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre ta place. Je suis parfaitement bien à la mienne. Je n'ai pas la folie des grandeurs. Je veux juste que nous soyons efficaces.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se tourner en direction de Raphael. Le frapper ne servait à rien. Se disputer avec lui n'apportait pas grand-chose non plus. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire un pas dans sa direction et de lui expliquer clairement pourquoi Dean était un atout pour eux. Si Raphael refusait de l'entendre et de faire des efforts, il serait alors contraint d'avoir recours à des mesures plus drastiques. Mais il voulait lui donner une dernière chance.

\- Ecoute Raphael, je pense qu'on parle pour ne rien dire. Il est évident que nous ne sommes pas d'accord et je doute qu'on parvienne à s'entendre. Mais parce que je veux que les choses fonctionnent, je veux bien tenter de t'expliquer.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, le coupa Raphael.

\- Tu ferais bien de l'écouter, intervint alors Gabriel. Tu es ridicule et tu es en train de faire un monde d'un détail sans importance. Laisse le t'expliquer et essayons de discuter calmement.

Castiel adressa un petit signe de la tête à Gabriel pour le remercier. Raphael prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de soupirer longuement à son tour et de faire signe à Castiel de parler.

\- Quand j'ai vu Dean pour la première fois, je pensais juste m'amuser avec lui quelques temps et le jeter ensuite quand je me serais lassé de lui. C'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait avec n'importe qui d'autre que lui. Les hommes que je rencontre sont le plus souvent sans intérêt quelconque. Il n'y a que le sexe qui m'intéresse. Je m'amuse et je passe à autre chose.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il voulait tout dire à Raphael mais il ressentait le besoin de lui faire comprendre. C'était nouveau chez lui. Il le devait à Dean. Avant de rencontrer le jeune homme, il aurait probablement fait tabasser Raphael jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison. Mais il avait compris à son contact qu'il fallait parfois savoir négocier pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait. La violence n'était peut-être pas la solution à tout.

\- Mais j'ai ensuite pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaître et j'ai réalisé qu'il était bien plus qu'un physique plaisant et un corps dans lequel évacuer la tension accumulée ici. Il est intelligent et malin. Il voit les choses différemment de nous trois et il m'offre la possibilité d'aborder la situation sous un nouvel angle. Il a des idées et des conseils. Je ne dis pas que je les suivrais tous mais certains sont intéressants et méritent réflexion. Il est loyal et j'ai confiance en lui. Pas parce que je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Mais parce qu'il a besoin de moi. Et franchement c'est bien mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour me fier à quelque chose d'aussi éphémère que les sentiments des gens. S'il restait avec moi pour ça, je me méfierais bien plus. Mis le fait que ma présence soit nécessaire pour lui rend la situation bien plus stable et sûre. Il fera ce qui est nécessaire pour rester en vie et se faire respecter ici. Il l'a déjà fait par le passé.

Raphael l'observait, visiblement sceptique. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il pourrait devenir un atout pour nous. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ce qu'il pourrait faire ici … je te parle de la place qu'il pourrait également tenir à l'extérieur. Dean a tout pour devenir quelqu'un d'important. Il suffit que quelqu'un le convainque qu'il en est capable.

\- Tu es donc prêt à tout lui dire ? Tu penses pouvoir lui confier des informations dont il pourrait se servir contre nous ensuite ?

\- Je ne lui dirais pas tout. Mais je ferais en sorte qu'il sache l'essentiel.

Raphael secoua la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus pour qu'il comprenne. Il avait toutes les cartes entres les mains à présent et il était le seul à pouvoir arranger les choses.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et je continue à avoir des doutes sur ta lucidité. Je serais bien plus tranquille si tu me laissais faire quelques recherches sur lui … juste pour vérifier qu'il t'a dit la vérité.

Castiel prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il avait confiance en Dean. Personne ne pouvait être un aussi bon acteur. Il avait forcément dit la vérité. Les recherches de Raphael étaient totalement inutiles. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien. Le laisser faire pourrait sans doute l'apaiser. Mais ce serait également céder à sa demande quand il était celui qui devait suivre les ordres. Castiel n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée de lui accorder autant de liberté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Je n'espère pas trouver quelque chose en particulier. Je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne nous ment pas. Il est possible qu'il travaille pour Alastair.

\- Il a tué Azazel pour me sauver la vie.

\- Ou pour gagner ta confiance.

Castiel soupira, épuisé. Il était évident qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Raphael. Il n'accepterait jamais de le croire sur paroles et de laisser tomber.

\- Je te laisse vingt quatre heures et pas une seconde de plus. Si tu ne trouves rien, alors j'attends de toi que tu laisses Dean tranquille. Si tu continues à l'ennuyer passé ce délai, je me mettrais vraiment en colère.

Raphael fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel ne plaisantait pas. Il ne disait pas ça pour lui faire peur. Il était sincère. Si Raphael continuait à cibler Dean après ses recherches, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Il était presque sûr que Crowley comprendrait sa décision.

\- Et si je trouve quelque chose ? est-ce que tu seras capable de faire ce qui est nécessaire ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il n'envisageait pas une seconde que Dean puisse lui avoir menti. Il savait que Raphael ne trouverait rien. Mais s'il se trompait, il devrait agir en conséquence. Et la seule solution possible était de tuer le jeune homme. L'idée le terrifiait.

\- Si c'est un traitre, il mourra.

\- Tu le tueras ou tu le feras tuer ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Ca change tout. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu feras le nécessaire si toutefois on découvre quelque chose sur lui.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il n'aimait pas penser à cette possibilité mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de confirmer à Raphael qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pourrait pas garder Dean en vie s'il s'avérait être un traitre.

\- Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je sais que tu ne trouveras rien.

\- Tu sais … si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu es amoureux de ce gamin.

Castiel le dévisagea alors. C'était presque comme une insulte pour lui. Aimer une personne était une faiblesse. C'était se rendre vulnérable et prendre des risques. C'était stupide et Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'aimait même pas ses parents et ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour le rendre heureux. Il se savait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tomber bêtement amoureux de quelqu'un. Il appréciait Dean. Parce qu'il le considérait comme un atout. Il n'u avait rien de plus à dire.

\- Heureusement que tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne ferais rien d'aussi stupide.

\- Ca y ressemble pourtant drôlement.

\- Comment ça ?

Raphael haussa les épaules puis étira ses bras devant lui et joignit ses mains au centre de la table.

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui. Tu prends sa défense. Il te manque quand il est loin de toi-même si c'est seulement pour quelques heures. Tu ne jures pus que par lui. Tu lui fais confiance sans rien savoir de lui. Et tu me regardes comme s'il était la personne la plus incroyable qui soit. Franchement, tu as tous les symptômes.

Raphael parlait de l'amour comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie mortelle et incurable. C'était aussi ainsi que Castiel le concevait. Il n'était toutefois pas d'accord avec ce qu'il entendait. Il n'était pas amoureux de Dean. Il ne le serait jamais. Il aimait juste passer du temps avec lui. C'était totalement différent.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, assura t-il.

\- Ou tu refuses de l'admettre, répliqua Raphael.

Castiel estimait avoir fait des efforts et il en avait assez que Raphael le provoque de la sorte. Il avait fait un pas dans sa direction pour tenter d'arranger les choses et il était furieux que le tueur ne semble pas prêt à en faire de même. Il avait besoin de mettre les points sur les « i » s'il voulait que tout ceci s'arrête enfin.

Il saisit donc les mains de Raphael qui se trouvaient non loin des siennes et tira dessus brusquement. Raphael fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il bascula en avant et sa tête heurta violemment la table entre eux. Castiel se leva alors de sa chaise pour l'attraper par le cou et le maintenir dans cette position. Si Dean avait été là, il aurait probablement tenté de l'en dissuader. Mais Castiel n'était pas en mesure de se contrôler plus longtemps sans lui.

\- J'ai écouté ce que tu avais à dire et j'ai accepté de te laisser faire tes recherches stupides et inutiles même si c'est une perte de temps. Mais tu continues à me défier et franchement, cette fois, j'en ai assez. Je te conseille de t'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que les choses dégénèrent.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, rappela Raphael malgré sa position inconfortable.

Castiel appuya alors un peu plus fortement contre sa nuque. Il se pencha ensuite de sorte à pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de Raphael.

\- Continue à me provoquer de la sorte et je risque effectivement de me fâcher. N'oublie surtout pas quelle est ta place ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé l'opportunité de t'exprimer que tu es mon égal.

Cette fois, Raphael ne dit rien et Castiel relâcha légèrement la pression sur son cou. Il pouvait entendre un garde approcher mais il n'était pas encore prêt à relâcher entièrement Raphael. Il avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait compris.

\- Est-ce que je me suis montré suffisamment clair ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Oui, concéda Raphael à contrecœur.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, tu vas faire ce je t'ai demandé de faire et nous pourrons en rediscuter ensemble ensuite.

\- Novak, lâche le, lança un garde derrière lui.

Castiel relâcha aussitôt Raphael et leva les deux mains devant lui en faisant volte-face. Le garde le regardait, sa matraque levée, prêt à intervenir. C'était un nouveau qu'il ne contrôlait pas encore. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne tenterait rien contre lui. Il devait savoir son importance dans la prison. Et il ne semblait pas suffisamment stupide pour faire quelque chose qui le contrarierait.

\- Désolé. C'était juste une petite dispute entre amis. Mais c'est fini et ça ne se reproduira plus, assura t-il en souriant.

Il entendit Gabriel renifler derrière lui, sans doute amusé par le terme « amis ». Castiel ne réagit pas et attendit que le garde s'éloigne finalement. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder à nouveau Raphael. Il s'était redressé et se massait la nuque et fixant la table contre laquelle il avait été plaqué quelques secondes plus tôt. Castiel choisit de ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu et de le laisser un peu tranquille. Il fit un signe de la tête à Gabriel puis s'éloigna pour s'installer à une autre table un peu plus loin.

Il prit ensuite un livre, l'ouvrit à une page quelconque et fit mine de commencer à lire. Il était encore énervé par l'attitude de Raphael mais il était également content d'avoir obtenu son accord pour arrêter son petit manège. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ses recherches soient faites avant de pouvoir reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissés. Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité que Raphael puisse trouver quoi que ce soit sur Dean. Il préférait nettement songé au retour prochain du jeune homme. Il devait reconnaître qu'il lui manquait. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil sans lui cette nuit. C'était effectivement une grande première pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de ce genre pour quelqu'un avant lui. Et cela l'ennuyait un peu. Il reconnaissait facilement ce que le jeune homme lui apportait mais il n'aimait pas le fait d'en avoir besoin. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu ne pas le voir différemment de ses précédentes conquêtes. Tout était de la faute de Dean en fin de compte. Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme avait créé un problème dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait créé des tensions et révélé un aspect de Raphael que Castiel allait avoir du mal à ignorer dans l'avenir. Il était probablement injuste de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable mais c'était plus fort que lui. Castiel était à présent en colère contre Dean et contre tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme dont il avait du mal à se passer. Il ne ferait rien contre lui. Il n'était pas cruel au point de s'en prendre à lui sans aucune raison valable. Mais il savait que cette colère finirait par s'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand Dean serait de retour, le sexe risquait d'être un peu plus violent que ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque-là. Cela servirait également de leçon à Dean après ce qu'il avait plus tôt. Castiel espérait juste pouvoir se calmer un peu avant son retour pour ne pas le blesser ou lui faire peur.

Pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se soucier de Raphael, d'Alastair ou de Dean. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il voulait juste que le temps passe. Une fois le jeune homme revenu et sa colère apaisée, il pourrait reprendre la situation en mains et avancer pour de bon. Il ne laisserait personne et même pas Raphael se mettre en travers de son chemin.


	18. Réflexion et décision

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 18 corrigée par Elyrne (merci à elle) et Henriksen prouve à Dean qu'il peut l'aider.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Carry on my wayward son de Kansas**

 **Chapitre 18 : Réflexion et décision**

 _« Les deux mots les plus brefs et les plus anciens, oui et non, sont ceux qui exigent le plus de réflexion. »_

 _Pythagore_

Dean avait passé les premières heures de son isolement à réfléchir. Il avait repensé à chaque moment passé avec Castiel depuis son incarcération. Il avait tenté de se souvenir de chaque mot, de chaque geste et de chaque sensation. Il avait pris d'analyser le chemin parcouru et de s'interroger sur celui qu'il lui restait à faire. Il fit une liste de toutes les informations glanées depuis le début et de tout ce qu'il ne savait pas encore. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il ignorait et tellement de choses à faire. Il savait qu'il en était capable en théorie. Mais quand il prenait le temps d'étudier les détails, il était convaincu que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Car une fois le film de ces dernières semaines repassé en tête, il s'attarda sur ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Castiel au début et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui à présent. Il aurait pu continuer à se mentir et à ignorer ses sentiments. Mais il était seul dans cette cellule pour une raison simple et il refusait de continuer à se cacher. Se mentir à lui-même ne ferait que retarder l'échéance et mettre sa mission et sa vie en danger. Il était adulte et suffisamment intelligent pour se poser les bonnes questions à présent.

Il fit donc face à tout ce qu'il avait refusé d'envisager jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais c'était nécessaire. Et il était grand temps pour de se remettre les idées en place.

Quand il avait rencontré Castiel pour la première fois, il avait été attiré physiquement par lui. Ce n'était pas une surprise. C'était tout à fait son type d'homme. Il avait également ressenti de la peur face à ce criminel imprévisible qu'il était venu séduire et faire tomber. Il y avait enfin eu une petite part de fascination pour la puissance et le pouvoir de cet homme que rien ne semblait atteindre.

Les jours passant, il avait surtout redouté ce dont Castiel était capable. Il avait redouté également le moment où ils passeraient à l'acte. Il avait eu peur que sa cible se montre violente ou brutale. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le démasque et le tue. La peur avait fait partie de son quotidien pendant les premiers jours. Elle avait effacé tout le reste. Elle l'avait complètement aveuglé.

Mais il avait ensuite fait sa place auprès de Castiel. Pas à pas, il avait gagné sa confiance et son respect. Il avait accepté d'être possédé par lui et avait eu la preuve qu'il le protégerait à plusieurs reprises. Il avait même sauvé la vie de Castiel lui-même et tué un homme au passage.

C'était sans doute à ce moment précis que les choses avaient changé. Dean n'en avait pas eu réellement conscience à l'époque ou avait préféré l'ignorer mais cela lui semblait évident maintenant. Il avait sauvé la vie de Castiel sans hésiter une seconde. Il s'était alors dit que c'était parce qu'il était utile à son enquête. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui afin de faire tomber ceux avec qui il travaillait. Il avait voulu se convaincre que Castiel était un pion essentiel et qu'il devait le garder pour mener sa mission à bien. Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai à présent. Il avait eu peur pour la vie de Castiel. Pas parce qu'il avait besoin de lui mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il avait alors commencé à voir Castiel différemment. Il n'était plus uniquement le criminel qu'il devait faire tomber. Il était également l'homme qui l'embrassait avec passion le soir dans leur cellule. Celui qui était capable de gestes tendres. Qui était curieux et voulait tout savoir sur lui. Il était un homme différent de l'image que Dean avait eu de lui au début. Il n'était pas que cruel et dangereux. Il était aussi drôle et intelligent. Incroyablement charmant et doux comme il le voulait. Et Dean avait été séduit par cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait fermé les yeux sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait cela sur le compte d'une proximité permanente avec Castiel et sur le fait qu'il était totalement isolé de ses proches. Il cherchait du réconfort et ne pouvait en trouver qu'auprès de sa cible. Il finirait par y voir clair avec le temps.

Mais tout avait pris une nouvelle tournure quand ils avaient couché ensemble. Car toutes les peurs de Dean s'étaient envolées. Castiel n'avait pas été tendre au début. Bien au contraire. Il avait bousculé le jeune agent et s'étai servi de son corps sans se soucier de ce qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne son erreur et change de tactique. En prenant en compte les émotions de Dean et en cherchant à lui procurer du plaisir également, il avait totalement chamboulé le jeune agent. Et plus rien n'avait de sens depuis. Car Dean avait pris énormément de plaisir en couchant avec Castiel. Physiquement bien sûr. Mais émotionnellement également. C'était pour cela qu'il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner.

S'il laissait à son cerveau le temps de réfléchir correctement, il parvenait à réaliser qu'il avait tort de s'attacher à Castiel. Qu'il s'agissait d'un criminel et d'u meurtrier et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de sérieux entre eux. Mais son cœur n'était pas du même avis. Il avait tissé un lien avec Castiel qu'il refusait de voir disparaître. Et la plupart du temps, son cerveau était trop embrouillé pour parvenir à le convaincre. Il n'entendait que son cœur qui lui hurlait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Castiel. Que c'était peut-être fou oui mais que ça n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Il était clairement en passe de tomber amoureux de lui. Ce qui serai très certainement une catastrophe.

Il avait espéré que s'éloigner de lui quelques heures lui permettraient d'effacer ses sentiments et de pouvoir enfin laisser à son cerveau le soin de s'exprimer. Mais Castiel lui manquait cruellement. Il avait envie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Il voulait se serrer contre lui et oublier sa mission et son métier. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre haleine et ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux. Il voulait croire qu'il existait une chance de construire quelque chose avec lui. C'était dingue et dangereux mais c'était là et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps.

S'il continuait sur cette voie, il finirait par tomber amoureux pour de bon. Ce serait la première fois de sa vie. Et c'était ironique finalement. Car Dean s'était toujours vanté d'avoir des principes et une morale à laquelle il se tenait strictement. Mais le premier homme pour lequel il avait des sentiments forts était un criminel. Il avait presque envie de rire en y pensant.

Une fois cela admis, Dean devait à présent prendre des décisions quant à la suite de sa mission. Il devait s'interroger sur sa capacité à la mener à bout malgré ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser guider par ses émotions. Il avait vu son père être totalement détruit par son chagrin. Il ne voulait pas faire comme lui. Il ferait passer la logique avant tout. La réflexion avant les émotions. Il espérait en être capable à nouveau.

Car le fait de tomber ou non amoureux de Castiel n'était pas la question la plus importante. Non. Ce que Dean devait se demander à présent, c'était sil se sentait capable ou non de passer outre ses sentiments pour accomplir sa mission. Accepter qu'il puisse développer des sentiments pour Castiel était finalement facile, c'était un fait simple, mais savoir s'il pourrait tout de même le faire tomber malgré tout était plus complexe à déterminer.

Il ne pouvait pas demander conseil à Benny. Cela ne servirait à rien. Son collègue ne pourrait pas le savoir à sa place. La réponse devait venir de lui. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune expérience à laquelle se référer. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. N'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Cela revenait à se demander ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux. Son métier ou sa vie personnelle. Il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour sa carrière. Mis à part sa famille, il se fichait de tout. Il était prêt à ne jamais fonder de famille si cela pouvait lui assurer la réussite dans sa profession. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose d'abstrait. Quelque chose qu'il s'était toujours dit et qu'il était facile de croire puisqu'il ne pensait pas tomber un jour amoureux de quelqu'un.

Maintenant que c'était une très forte possibilité, pour ne pas dire une certitude, les choses étaient plus concrètes et donc plus difficile à démêler.

Castiel était quelqu'un de dangereux. Un criminel qui avait probablement déjà tué des gens et en tueraient d'autres à l'avenir. Il travaillait pour une organisation qui sacrifiait la vie d'innocents. Ils vendaient de la drogue et des armes. Ils trempaient dans toutes sortes de trafics. Ils continueraient à faire le mal si personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Dean était le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose. Mais il devait être sûr d'en être capable. Il refusait de mentir au FBI. S'il continuait, c'était uniquement pour réussir. S'il n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent, il devait partir.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui ? Quelle étai la seule chose, mis à part Sam, qui avait dicté sa vie jusque-là ? La réponse était évidente. Son métier. Il voulait accomplir quelque chose. Il voulait sauver des vies. Et il se fichait que cela le fasse souffrir ou finisse par le tuer. Il avait choisi ce métier et s'était entièrement dédié à lui depuis le début. Cela ne changerait pas.

Il était conscient que mener à bien sa mission le ferait souffrir. Car cela impliquerait qu'il fasse tomber l'homme dont il serait amoureux. Il serait séparé de lui. Il perdrait sa confiance et son respect. Il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour eux. Si toutefois, il en existait une. Il souffrirait probablement. Il aurait le cœur brisé. Il aurait besoin de plusieurs mois pou s'en remettre. Mais il pourrait surmonter ce chagrin avec la certitude d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire. D'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien. C'était le plus important.

Dean sourit. Il allait le faire. Il allait se sacrifier une nouvelle fois. Et il n'aurait pas le moindre regret. Il ne pouvait pas faire passer son bonheur avant la vie et la sécurité des gens qu'il avait juré de servir. Il était entré dans le FBI pour aider les innocents. Pas couvrir les criminels. Il se devait à eux et il allait tenir sa promesse.

Une fois la décision prise, le jeune agent se sentit bien mieux. Ce ne serait pas facile mais c'était juste et c'était ce pour quoi il avait choisi cette carrière. Il sentit le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules disparaître pour de bon. Il était enfin en accord avec lui-même. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de tomber amoureux de Castiel. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur de s'attacher à lui. Car cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il devait agir vite et intelligemment. Plus il passait de temps avec Castiel et plus il risquait de souffrir ensuite. Il devait toutefois garder les idées claires et ne pas se précipiter. Il ne devait surtout pas commettre la moindre erreur.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à faire ce pour quoi il s'était fait enfermer à l'isolement, les heures commencèrent à passer moins rapidement. Il n'avait rien pour s'occuper dans cette cellule. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé et du temps qui lui restait à attendre. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait hâte de sortir et de pouvoir continuer sa mission. Il se sentait rempli d'énergie et déterminé comme jamais avant. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il avait fait la paix avec ses sentiments et reprit le contrôle des choses. C'était parfait. Il était même plutôt fier de lui.

Il finit par s'allonger sur le matelas, son dos étant devenu douloureux. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et fixa le plafond même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir. Il ne compta pas les secondes comme il avait essayé la dernière fois. Cela ne fonctionnait clairement pas. Il choisit à la place de penser à Sam, Bobby et son père. Il se remémora les bons moments passés ensemble. Il allait avoir besoin d'eux une fois sorti. Il aurait besoin de leur présence pour passer outre son chagrin. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Il ne serait pas seul. C'était important qu'il le garde en mémoire.

Il sursauta quand il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. Il se redressa, prêt à se défendre. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Raphael à nouveau. Il était convaincu qu'il allait devoir se battre. Il fut donc surpris de reconnaître Henriksen dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant approcher. Il n'était certainement pas venu pour lui annoncer en personne qu'il pouvait rejoindre les autres. Il était forcément là pour lui apprendre une nouvelle que personne d'autre que lui n'était en mesure de lui communiquer. Et cela concernait peut-être bien ses proches. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Dean, lança Henriksen.

Le garde referma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Dean ne pouvait plus voir son visage. Il allait le lui dire quand la lumière s'alluma finalement dans la cellule, le forçant à fermer les yeux pour s'en protéger.

\- Désolé, s'excusa alors Henriksen.

Dean agita sa main devant lui pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Il rouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux et fut soulagé de pouvoir les garder ouverts. Il était à la fois terrifié et impatient d'entendre ce qu'Henriksen avait à lui dire. Il considérait le directeur de la prison comme un allié précieux et comme un homme bien. Mais sa présence dans cette cellule ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez ce que je fais ici, lança ensuite Henriksen.

\- Vous supposez bien, répliqua Dean.

Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et dans la gorge.

\- Je suis inquiet pour vous, Dean, confia alors Henriksen le plus calmement du monde.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune agent fut incapable de réagir. Il n'était même pas réellement sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il savait qu'Henriksen avait été chargé de veiller sur lui durant son incarcération. Mais il ne s'était pas douté une seconde qu'il puisse être ainsi aussi soucieux de son état.

\- Comment ça vous … c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Vous n'avez pas … vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Vous pensiez que j'étais venu ici pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ? s'étonna Henriksen.

\- Et bien à vrai dire… oui… enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes là si ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer quelque chose.

Henriksen hocha alors la tête. Il regarda une seconde autour de lui, sans doute en quête d'un endroit où s'asseoir avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien et de prendre place sur le sol, en face de Dean. Il était étrange de le voir assis ainsi par terre.

\- Je sais que je ne suis que la personne qui fait le lien entre vous et votre collègue pour vous mais vous devez savoir que je prends tout ceci très à cœur. Je prends votre sécurité à cœur parce qu'elle dépend de moi et parce que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité.

Dean savait qu'Henriksen prenait son métier très à cœur. Il le faisait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait malgré la corruption qui régnait parmi ses gardes. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait venir lui parler si toutefois il en avait besoin. Mais il n'aurait pas été à l'aise en le faisant. Il ne l'était d'ailleurs pas à cet instant précis.

\- Avant de travailler dans cette prison, j'ai été agent du FBI, comme vous. Je suppose que vous ne la saviez pas.

Dean l'ignorait effectivement. On ne lui avait pas communiqué cette information. Elle lui semblait pourtant importante. Il secoua la tête pour signifier son ignorance à Henriksen et lui laissa ensuite la possibilité de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai travaillé pour eux durant quatre ans. J'étais sur le terrain, comme vous mais jamais sous couverture. J'ai vu des choses … j'ai assisté à des horreurs avec lesquelles je dois vivre au quotidien. J'avais la sensation de toujours arrivé trop tard. De ne pas pouvoir faire assez. Et quand on m'a confié le dossier d'un pédophile notoire déjà responsable de plusieurs viols et meurtres, j'ai tout fait pour l'arrêter. J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses, gâcher mon mariage et blessé mes enfants. J'ai fini par le mettre derrière les barreaux. Et quand j'ai enfin retrouvé un semblant de calme, j'ai réalisé que j'avais tout perdu à cause de mon travail et de mon implication dans cette affaire. J'ai démissionné aussitôt. Travailler ici n'est pas … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je ne suis pas un idéaliste. Je sais que je ne peux pas sauver les détenus qui ne veulent pas s'en sortir. Je ne fais que limiter les dégâts. Mais je rentre tous les soirs chez moi et j'ai une vie normale en dehors de ces murs. J'ai retrouvé une certaine stabilité.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites tout ça ? demanda alors Dean.

Il était sincèrement désolé pour Henriksen. Il connaissait d'autres agents qui avaient dû sacrifier leur vie personnelle pour leur travail. Il avait de la peine pour eux. Mais il n'était pas comme eux. Parce que lui n'avait pas de vie personnelle à gâcher. Il n'avait que son travail.

\- Je suis là parce que je sais combien vous êtes impliqués dans votre travail et tout ce que vous êtes prêt à sacrifier pour mener votre mission à bien. Et si je trouve cela réellement admirable, je sais aussi combien cela peut être dangereux. Vous n'en sortirez pas indemne.

Pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda si Henriksen n'avait pas compris qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Castiel. Non. C'était impossible. Ils ne se parlaient presque jamais. Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais en venant ici. Et je sais les risques que je cours en restant. Mais je sais aussi que je suis le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission à bien. C'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.

\- Je peux le comprendre et je sais que vous le pensez vraiment. Vous ne le dites pas uniquement pour vous rassurer ou me rassurer d'ailleurs. Mais je sais également qu'on peut parfois être totalement aveuglé par notre objectif et ne pas voir tout de suite les dégâts qu'on cause autour de nous. Les dégâts et les souffrances qu'on se cause à soi même également.

Dean était reconnaissant envers Henriksen de veiller ainsi sur lui. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était adulte et suffisamment expérimenté pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et les risques qu'il encourait. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à peser le pour et le contre. Il était là parce qu'il le voulait. Pas parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi mais c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'ai pas de femme … ou plutôt de mari dans mon cas d'ailleurs … je n'ai pas d'enfants. Ce que je fais ici n'aura pas de conséquences sur ma vie de famille. C'est pour ça que je suis le candidat idéal.

\- Mais vous avez des proches.

\- Ils savent pourquoi je suis ici et ils me soutiennent. Ils sont inquiets bien sûr mais ils seront là pour moi quand je sortirais.

\- Sans doute oui … mais il y a plus à perdre qu'une éventuelle famille dans une mission comme celle-ci. Vous avez déjà dû faire des choses que vous regrettez probablement. Qu'en est-il de votre estime de vous-même et de votre santé mentale et émotionnelle ? Vous pensez pouvoir les préserver malgré tout.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Henriksen ne lui faisait pas de reproches. Il ne l'accusait pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il s'inquiétait juste de le voir perdre la tête à force de devoir jouer un rôle. Peut être de perdre de vue qui il était vraiment à trop faire mine d'être quelqu'un d'autre. C'était effectivement un risque. Il avait entendu parler d'agents sous couvertures qui avaient fini par oublier qui ils étaient vraiment et avaient basculé du mauvais côté après trop de mois passés sous couverture. Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir devenir comme eux. Il avait son objectif en tête et il avait fait le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait écarté ce risque pour de bon.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir éviter de tuer Azazel et sans doute que je me sentirais coupable jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais … c'était nécessaire. Je l'ai fait pour survivre et je le ferais à nouveau si je me retrouve dans une situation similaire.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'Azazel, intervint alors Henriksen en le dévisageant.

Dean le dévisagea à nouveau. S'il ne parlait pas de l'homme que Dean avait dû tuer alors il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Si vous parlez de ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici, je peux vous assurer que j'avais une bonne raison de le faire. J'avais besoin de prouver à Castiel que je suis capable de me défendre … que je peux être un atout et un allié pour lui. C'est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir qu'il me parle enfin.

Une nouvelle fois, Henriksen secoua la tête et Dean soupira longuement. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme, avec qui il n'avait pas échangé plus de quelques mots et toujours en rapport avec sa mission, était là devant lui, visiblement soucieux.

\- Non, je ne vous parle pas de ça. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui vous a conduit à vous faire enfermer ici. Et c'est d'ailleurs en partie ce qui m'inquiète. Pas le fait que vous ressentiez le besoin de vous affirmer … ça je peux le comprendre. C'est … j'ai la sensation que …

\- Henriksen, dites-moi clairement ce qui vous tracasse, l'encouragea Dean.

Il appréciait de ne plus être seul et dans le noir mais il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait prise cette conversation.

\- Je vous parle de Castiel justement … de ce que vous êtes obligé de faire pour rester proche de lui.

\- Vous parlez du fait que j'ai dû coucher avec lui ? C'est le sexe qui vous pose un problème ?

\- Exactement.

Dean trouvait cela ridicule. Coucher avec Castiel était son objectif en entrant en prison et Henriksen le savait. Tuer un homme en revanche ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses plans. C'était le seul hic pour le moment.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Henriksen se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet avec Dean. C'était compréhensible. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Et parler de sexe avec un inconnu quand on ne cherchait pas à coucher avec lui était quelque chose de bizarre et de gênant. Mais puisque Henriksen avait de lui-même abordé le sujet, il allait devoir s'expliquer.

\- J'ai la sensation que vous êtes… peut-être un peu trop impliqué, finit par avouer Henriksen.

\- Comment ça trop impliqué ? J'ai couché avec lui, oui, et je le ferais à nouveau jusqu'à obtenir les informations nécessaires à le faire tomber pour de bon.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous… attacher à lui ?

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Il était ironique de voir Henriksen lui poser cette question juste au moment où il avait enfin admis que c'était plus qu'une simple possibilité. Il était déjà attaché à Castiel. Mais il avait les idées claires et un but en tête. Tout le reste, et ses sentiments en particulier, n'avait aucune importance.

\- C'est une possibilité, oui… mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis venu faire ici et ça ne change rien non plus à ma détermination à le faire tomber. Il reste ma cible. Je ne vais pas l'oublier simplement parce que je prends du plaisir à coucher avec lui.

Henriksen grimaça et pendant une courte seconde, Dean eut peur d'être face à une personne foncièrement homophobe que l'idée du sexe entre deux hommes dégoûtaient par principe. Il attendit une seconde avant de reprendre finalement la parole. Le silence d'Henriksen commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

\- Ça vous gêne tant que ça ? Est-ce que c'est le fait que nous soyons deux hommes ou est-ce que c'est autre chose ?

Henriksen sembla vexé et blessé par l'insinuation de Dean. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas homophobe et je me fiche que vous soyez gay agent Winchester. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ce que vous faites mais je suis inquiet que vous ayez à le faire. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois réellement clair mais je peux vous garantir que je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire le moindre reproche. Juste pour vous dire que je sus là pour vous. Je sais que cette mission est importante et croyez-moi, j'ai très envie de voir Castiel tomber de son piédestal. Mais je détesterais vous voir en ressortir détruit.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tout ça m'atteindre, assura Dean, un peu vexé à son tour.

Il en avait réellement assez qu'on doute constamment de sa capacité à compartementaliser les choses. Il avait peut-être eu quelques difficultés à avoir les idées claires un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais ça allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Il avait eu juste besoin de quelques heures au calme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je savais parfaitement les risques que je courrais en venant ici et je les assume. Si je dois ressortir avec le cœur brisé alors tant pis. Je m'en remettrais du moment que j'ai rempli ma mission.

\- Le cœur brisé ? s'étonna Henriksen. Vous… ne me dites pas que vous êtes tombé amoureux de lui.

Dean réalisa alors son erreur. Henriksen avait eu peur que Dean s'attache à Castiel. Mais il n'avait sans doute pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait aller aussi loin. Il était étrange de parler de quelque chose d'aussi intime avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais il était également trop tard pour revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Il devait assumer ses propos et s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas si je finirais par l'être ou non. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il n'est pas le même quand nous sommes seuls. Et il est difficile pour moi de me souvenir qu'il reste ce monstre cruel et dangereux même quand il se montre tendre et délicat. Dans ces moments-là, il est un autre Castiel et je pourrais tomber amoureux de cette facette là de sa personnalité. Je sais toutefois que ça n'entravera pas ma mission. J'ai les idées suffisamment claires pour écouter ma raison et non mon cœur.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous manque depuis que vous êtes là ?

Dean pouvait mentir. Mais il estimait qu'Henriksen méritait de tout savoir. Il avait fait l'effort de venir le voir et de lui proposer son aide. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

\- Il me manque oui. Et je sais que cela ne va sans doute pas vous rassurer mais je refuse de vous mentir. Il me manque parce que je me suis habitué à sa présence constante. Je me suis habitué à l'écouter me complimenter et à ses gestes tendres. Ils sont rares et c'est sans doute ce qui les rend précieux.

\- Dean, je sais que je ne vous connais pas vraiment et vous n'avez probablement aucune raison de me faire confiance mais… à la façon que vous avez de parler de lui, il est évident que vous êtes déjà amoureux. Et je ne vous le reproche pas. C'est logique dans votre situation. Mais ça n'en est pas moins inquiétant.

Dean avait à présent qu'Henriksen allait rapporter chacun de ses propos à Benny. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû parler. Il n'aurait pas dû se confier. Il avait réglé son problème seul. Peu importait ce qu'Henriksen pouvait en penser. Et peu importait qu'il puisse être déjà amoureux de Castiel ou non. Il allait bien.

\- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi mais je n'accepte pas que vous puissiez douter de mon travail. Je ne vous laisserais pas sous-entendre que je ne suis pas capable de mener ma mission à bien. Vous ne me connaissez pas suffisamment pour porter de telles accusations. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'ai le physique pour plaire à Castiel… c'est aussi parce que je suis doué. Je suis un bon agent et je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi simplement parce que Castiel est charmant.

\- Non, Dean… ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Vous m'avez mal compris. Ou peut être que je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair. C'est quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent malheureusement.

Dean était une nouvelle fois perdu. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la journée peser sur lui et il avait envie de se reposer.

\- Ce que je cherche à vous faire comprendre c'est que je suis inquiet pour vous en tant que personne… vous… pas votre mission. Je sais que vous la mènerez à bien. Je sais que vous êtes doué et déterminé. Mais ce que je ne sais pas en revanche c'est si vous en ressortirez indemne. Je détesterais vous voir quitter cette prison blessé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'était donc ça. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Henriksen se soucie de lui. De Dean Winchester et non pas de l'agent du FBI qui travaillait sous couverture au sein de sa prison. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne se connaissaient. Et bientôt, ils ne se verraient plus. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Henriksen se souciait de lui quand il aurait du avant tout s'inquiéter de le voir remplir sa mission.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me draguer j'espère… souffla t-il alors.

Il doutait que cela soit le cas mais il préférait en être sûr. Il trouvait Henriksen séduisant mais il n'était pas intéressé. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse en général et il n'en voudrait encore moins une après avoir coincé Castiel. Il aurait besoin de temps pour l'oublier. Et cela impliquait qu'il soit seul pendant un moment.

A son grand soulagement, Henriksen éclata presque aussitôt de rire. Visiblement, l'idée était amusante pour lui. Dean était un peu vexé qu'il trouve cela hilarant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas pour autant obligé de réagir comme si c'était totalement ridicule, protesta Dean.

\- Ça ne l'est pas… vous êtes un homme séduisant, Dean, mais je suis hétérosexuel.

\- Dommage pour vous, plaisanta alors le jeune agent en retour.

Même si l'intensité du rire d'Henriksen l'avait un peu vexé, il était tout de même soulagé d'avoir complètement détendu l'atmosphère. C'était bien plus agréable à présent pour lui et il était presque sûr que ça l'était aussi pour le directeur de la prison.

\- Maintenant que ce point important est éclairci, permettez-moi de répéter ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis là pour vous si vous en avez besoin. Je suis votre seul allié dans cette prison et je prends mon rôle très à cœur. Je saurais vous écouter et vous conseiller.

\- C'est gentil de votre part. C'est juste un peu surprenant pour moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce qu'on s'inquiète pour vous ?

\- Si, ma famille et mes proches le font constamment mais… sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous.

Henriksen lui sourit, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas vexé ou blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être d'ailleurs. C'était la stricte vérité.

\- C'est sans doute un peu surprenant pour vous mais comme je vous l'ai dit… je sais les ravages qu'une mission dans laquelle on s'implique entièrement peut avoir. Et je sais que vous ne sortirez probablement pas indemne de celle-ci. Je veux juste faire en sorte que les dommages soient les moins importants possible.

\- Le pire serait que je ressorte d'ici avec le cœur brisé. Ce n'est pas dramatique. C'est une épreuve qu'on connaît tous un jour, je suppose. Les circonstances ne sont peut-être pas ordinaires mais c'est une douleur que tout le monde peut supporter.

Henriksen hocha alors la tête et Dean sut qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette conversation. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Le jeune agent savait à présent qu'il pouvait compter sur le directeur et il l'avait accepté. Il n'était pas encore sûr qu'il serait vraiment à l'aise pour venir lui parler de ses problèmes sentimentaux mais c'était mieux que de se confier à Benny sur ce point.

\- Vous n'allez pas en parler à mon coéquipier n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui confierais quelque chose d'aussi personnel ?

\- Parce que c'est votre rôle. On va demander de rapporter chacune des choses qui se passent ici.

\- Oui, si elles concernent votre mission. Mais ce que vous m'avez dit ne concerne que vous et certainement pas le FBI. Je ne dirai rien.

Dean lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il avait vu juste. Henriksen était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Au-delà du fait qu'il faisait son métier avec justesse et intelligence, il était également compatissant et gentil.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Henriksen réfléchit une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Pas avant demain matin. Il faut que la punition reste crédible et vous faire sortir après seulement quelques heures serait suspect. Je ne veux pas que Castiel puisse penser que vous recevez un traitement de faveur.

\- Ça fait seulement quelques heures que je suis là ?

\- Quatre, en fait. Mais il est difficile de garder la notion du temps dans cet endroit.

\- C'est un enfer, vous savez. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit réellement autorisé de priver ainsi les prisonniers de lumière pendant autant de temps.

Henriksen haussa les épaules. Dean avait songé à lui en parler après son premier enfermement mais il avait été distrait par toutes les autres choses qu'il devait gérer en parallèle. Il y avait toutefois des choses qui clochaient dans cette prison. Il allait devoir en faire une lise à Henriksen pour qu'il puisse régler ces problèmes.

\- C'était déjà comme ça à mon arrivée. C'était même pire. J'ai pu prendre quelques décisions pour améliorer les choses mais j'ai les mains liées. Je dois rendre des comptes. Si je ne satisfais pas mes supérieurs, ils me renverront et mon successeur sera sans nul doute pire que moi.

\- Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple mais il y a trop de choses qui clochent entre ces murs. La plupart de vos gardes sont corrompus ou se fichent totalement de ce qui se passe sous leurs yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire éternellement.

\- J'aurais besoin de noms mais ça peut attendre. Si je commence à faire le ménage pendant que vous êtes là, Castiel risque d'avoir des soupçons.

C'était effectivement préférable ainsi. Mais Dean se promit de lui donner tous les noms des gardes complices. Il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir. Il avait assisté à des choses qui le scandalisaient. Et il allait faire en sorte que ces hommes ne puissent plus jamais travailler dans le domaine carcéral. Il les ferait tomber un à un.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez une fois sorti ? demanda alors Henriksen.

\- De la prison ?

\- Non, de l'isolement.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il savait qu'il pouvait confier son plan à Henriksen. Il avait totalement confiance en lui à présent.

\- Je vais continuer à me rendre indispensable pour Castiel. Je vais travailler pour qu'il finisse par me voir plus comme un allié et un associé potentiel que comme un jouet sexuel. Je vais continuer à m'affirmer et à me battre pour être pris au sérieux. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais obtenir des informations de sa part.

\- Vous pensez que coucher avec lui ne suffira pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il est évident qu'il m'apprécie et qu'il veut que je sois là constamment. Et peut être qu'en me contentant de ça, je finirais par entendre quelque chose. Ce sera juste plus long… trop long. J'ai besoin d'avancer. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus que nécessaire. Si je réussis à le convaincre que je peux l'aider dans sa mission, il sera contraint de me donner d'autres informations.

Henriksen approuva d'un signe de la tête, visiblement impressionné par le plan du jeune agent. Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Il n'était pas forcément en quête de compliments ou d'approbation de sa part. Mais il était habitué au scepticisme de certains de ses collègues en raison de son âge. Il était agréable de se sentir approuvé pour une fois.

\- Vous semblez avoir la situation en main. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

Dean prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Henriksen intervienne et risque de mettre sa couverture en péril. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un traitement différent de celui des autres détenus.

\- Pas vraiment non. Vous pouvez garder un œil sur Alastair et me signaler si toutefois il contacte quelqu'un à l'extérieur. C'est lui que Castiel est venu surveiller. Si vous apprenez quoi que ce soit, dites-le-moi. Ça pourra toujours me servir.

Il attendit qu'Henriksen hoche la tête, lui signifiant son accord, avant d'enchaîner.

\- Et gardez également un œil sur Raphael. Il ne m'aime pas et je suis presque sûr qu'il est capable de tout pour se débarrasser de moi. Je suis de taille à me défendre si c'est nécessaire mais je doute qu'il s'en prenne directement à moi. Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'il trouve des informations sur ma véritable identité et qu'il s'en prenne à mes proches. Il a dit avoir des alliés à l'extérieur capable de déceler ce genre d'infirmations. S'il les contacte, faites passer le message à Benny. Il saura quoi faire.

Une nouvelle fois, Henriksen hocha la tête. Dean était soulagé maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que Raphael tienne sa promesse. Ce qu'il ne ferait certainement pas. Il n'avait aucune confiance en sa parole. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le surveiller en permanence sans voir l'air d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il devait jouer celui qui s'en fichait. Mais il avait également besoin que quelqu'un le surveille pour lui. Henriksen était la personne idéale pour ça.

\- Je ferais le nécessaire. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Henriksen après quelques secondes.

\- Merci Monsieur le Directeur, répliqua Dean en lui souriant.

\- Appelez moi Victor.

\- Merci Victor.

Henriksen lui sourit à son tour avant de se lever. Il épousseta son pantalon longuement avant de s'approcher de Dean. Il lui tendit la main et le jeune agent la serra aussitôt sans hésiter. C'était un moyen de sceller leur collaboration.

\- Essayez de vous reposer un peu si vous y parvenez. Vous aurez bien besoin de toutes vos forces demain, l'encouragea alors Victor.

Dean était effectivement épuisé. Il doutait d'avoi du mal à s'endormir. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'affronter Castiel à nouveau.

\- Je vais essayer, assura t-il.

Victor hocha al tête une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Il frappa deux fois contre pour signaler qu'il souhaitait sortir. Le garde lui ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Dean le regarda sortir puis la porte se refermer doucement. Il ne fut pas surpris quand la lumière s'éteignit une seconde plus tard. Il lui restait encore de nombreuses heures à attendre et l'obscurité était une bonne chose s'il voulait trouver le sommeil rapidement.

Il s'allongea sur son matelas, sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre. Il continuait à être surpris par la gentillesse d'Henriksen et par son initiative. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un tel soutien de sa part. C'était toutefois une bonne nouvelle. Dean aurait besoin de lui à un miment ou à un autre. Il en était convaincu.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean sentit rapidement le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre. Il savait qu'il avait encore un long moment à passer dans cette cellule et dormir était finalement la seule chose à faire. Car Henriksen avait raison. Il avait encore énormément de choses à faire une fois dehors. Il ne devait pas oublier que Castiel lui avait promis une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait déjà plus ou moins ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une simple fellation. Il allait faire plus pour que son message soit clair. Dean n'aurait d'autre chose que de l'accepter. Il espérait juste de ne pas y prendre trop de plaisir. Cela compliquerait sans doute les choses ensuite. Mais si c'était le cas, il gérerait le problème comme il avait géré les autres jusque-là. Car Dean n'avait pas menti à Henriksen. Il était doué. Peut-être même le meilleur. Et il allait le prouver à tous ceux qui doutaient encore de lui.


	19. Retrouvailles violentes

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 19 et attention, il contient une scène de sexe et une scène plus ou moins violente (la punition de Dean).**

 **Désolée pour le jour de retard. J'avais trop de travail hier !**

 **Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et merci à vous pour vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Behind blue eyes de Limp Bizkit**

 **Chapitre 19 : Retrouvailles violentes**

 _« La brutalité est le recours de ceux qui n'ont plus de pouvoir intérieur. »_

 _Anne Hébert_

Castiel avait attendu le retour de Dean avec une impatience grandissante. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus il ressentait le besoin de revoir le jeune homme. De le serrer contre lui une seconde pour se familiariser avec cette odeur avant de le plaquer contre la première surface et de le prendre sauvagement pour lui faire payer son absence. Il estimait Dean responsable de ces longues heures passées séparés. Il s'était fait enfermer par stupidité et fierté. Et si Castiel comprenait son désir d'être respecté, il n'en était pas moins furieux que cela ait pris cette forme. Dean allait le payer. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas le blesser. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui faire du mal. Mais il allait lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner de la sorte. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et de le priver ensuite de son droit de disposer de lui comme bon lui semblait.

Car c'était exactement ce que Castiel ressentait. Il avait la sensation qu'on l'avait privé de quelque chose d'essentiel à son fonctionnement. On lui avait ôté ce qui lui permettait de fonctionner correctement. Et cela l'avait considérablement ralenti dans sa mission. Dean n'en avait peut-être pas conscience. Il allait toutefois devoir le comprendre. Il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait pour obtenir le respect de tous. Mais cela devait être fait intelligent et là où personne ne pourrait le voir. Pas devant témoins et parmi les gardes. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer un peu plus malin que ça.

Ils relâchèrent Dean au milieu de l'après-midi du lendemain de sa bagarre. Castiel avait des dizaines d'idées en tête quant à la façon dont il allait le punir. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui. Dean le rejoignit la tête basse, visiblement conscient de son erreur ou conscient de ce qui l'attendait. Castiel avait été clair après tout. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

Il fut faire un effort énorme pour ne pas agir immédiatement. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, il ressentit un désir presque irrésistible pour lui. Ils n'avaient été séparés qu'une journée à peine et Castiel avait pourtant l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des mois. Il lui fit signe de prendre place à côté de lui dans la cour puis enfouit son visage dans son cou dès que possible. Il inspira profondément, déçu de ne sentir que l'odeur du savon sur sa peau. Il avait dû être autorisé à prendre une douche avant de revenir. Castiel aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il inhala toutefois jusqu'à sentir l'odeur unique du jeune homme puis recula, satisfait pour le moment. Ce n'était pas suffisamment pour étancher sa soif mais cela ferait l'affaire jusqu'à ce soir. Dean ne dit rien et le laissa faire, probablement anxieux. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être après tout.

Ils ne dirent rien durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent dehors. Castiel remarqua les cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme et la façon dont il agitait sa jambe comme pour évacuer un peu de tension. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient sensiblement et Castiel finit par les saisir entre les siennes pour le forcer à rester tranquille.

Personne ne vint les interrompre. Beaucoup de détenus les observaient du coin de l'œil, sans doute curieux de voir ce que Castiel allait faire. Il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de se donner en spectacle devant eux. Il savait que c'était ce que la majorité espérait.

Dean ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils furent installés à table pour manger. Il tenta de s'excuser pour son absence. Castiel se contenta d'hocher la tête sans rien répondre. Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle s'il se laissait aller. Il savait que son silence angoisserait plus encore le jeune homme. Mais il aurait dû y réfléchir avant.

Quand il fut l'heure de rejoindre leur cellule, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir par où il voulait commencer. Il ne savait pas s'il avait plus besoin de punir le jeune homme ou de le prendre sauvagement. Il ferait les deux. Mais l'ordre avait son importance.

Il finit par prendre sa décision quand la porte de la cellule fut enfin verrouillée derrière eux et que le garde fut suffisamment loin d'eux. Il fit face à Dean et l'observa longuement, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage fermé. Le jeune homme avait la tête basse et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ses bras pendaient inutilement le long de son corps. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire ou comment se comporter. Castiel sourit, amusé.

\- Tu sais que je vais te punir, souffla-t-il alors.

Il était surpris de voir que sa colère s'était envolée, remplacée par une excitation et un désir dévorant. Il ne réussissait pas à en vouloir longtemps à Dean. C'était une faiblesse de plus que le jeune homme avait révélée chez lui et dont il se serait volontiers passé. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas le punir. Cela signifiait juste qu'il était incapable de lui faire mal, même s'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- Tu me l'as dit, répliqua Dean sans lever la tête.

Castiel n'aimait pas le voir aussi terrifié. Il le voulait docile et obéissant. Mais certainement pas aussi résigné. Il ne voulait pas retrouver le jeune homme effrayé des premiers jours. Il préféré celui qui se battait pour obtenir le respect et n'hésitait pas à donner son avis sur tout. Il le voulait combatif et fort. Mais respectueux. C'était paradoxal et difficile à expliquer mais c'était ce que Castiel voulait. Et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait.

\- Relève la tête et dis-moi pourquoi tu dois être puni, ordonna-t-il alors.

Dean leva les yeux dans sa direction. Il avait les épaules basses et les lèvres pincées. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé qu'on s'apprêtait à achever. Il ne savait peut-être pas exactement ce qui l'attendait mais il en savait suffisamment pour redouter ce moment. Il avait sans doute passé tout son temps en isolement à imaginer la punition qui l'attendait et à espérer que Castiel se montre clément.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me battre, avança finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était déçu que Dean n'ait pas compris ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Il aurait aimé qu'il puisse en prendre conscience durant son enfermement. Il allait devoir lu expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas le punir sans lui en donner la raison exacte. La leçon ne serait jamais apprise s'il agissait ainsi.

\- Tu as eu raison de remettre cet imbécile à sa place. Tu n'as pas à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais tu aurais le faire intelligemment et pas en plein milieu du réfectoire, là où tout le monde pouvait te voir. Quand tu veux faire payer à quelqu'un ce qu'il t'a fait, tu attends d'être seul avec lui… tu t'arranges pour que personne ne puisse te voir. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas avoir réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. A ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Je n'aime pas être séparé de toi.

\- Je suis désolé, assura alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Il l'était effectivement. Castiel pouvait sentir sa sincérité. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait être puni.

\- Je sais que tu l'es et je t'en remercie. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à ce que j'ai en tête simplement en t'excusant de l'avoir fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? demanda alors Dean.

Castiel sourit. C'était la meilleure partie de la punition. Le moment où il annonçait ce qu'il avait en tête et qu'il voyait la réaction sur le visage de la personne qui allait devoir s'y soumettre. La punition en elle-même était toujours satisfaisante pour Castiel, parce qu'il avait un côté sadique qu'il assumait pleinement, mais c'était mes quelques minutes qui précédaient qui étaient les meilleures. Il fit donc durer le suspens un peu avant de faire sa grande révélation.

\- Je vais te donner la fessée, annonça-t-il le plus calmement possible.

Il était excité et son corps réagissait déjà à l'idée de le faire. Ce serait plus fort encore quand Dean serait installé sur son genou, les fesses en l'air et prêt à recevoir les coups.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas pas… je ne suis pas un gosse, Castiel. Je ne vais pas te laisser me donner la fessée comme tu le ferais à un gamin désobéissant.

\- Tu agis bêtement… tu as commis une erreur de jeunesse et je trouve au contraire que la fessée est une punition parfaitement adaptée. De plus, tu sais que je ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de choses. Maintenant, déshabille-toi.

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever le fait que Dean avait annoncé qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne résisterait pas. Il avait peut-être agi bêtement mais il n'était pas stupide. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

\- Si tu fais ce que je te demande sans protester, je me contenterai de te donner vingt coups. Si tu refuses, je doublerai ce nombre. Si tu résistes, je ferais en sorte que ce soit extrêmement douloureux et que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir pendant des jours entiers. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Dean hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Le temps sembla alors se suspendre et Castiel laissa à son compagnon ce moment pour prendre sa décision. Il savait que le choix n'était pas simple. Obéir était plus sage et lui permettait de rapidement passer à autre chose. Mais c'était également accepter que Castiel l'humilie. C'était créer un précédent. Désobéir était dangereux mais lui permettait de prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur. C'était s'affirmer et se montrer fort. Dean devait sans doute hésiter entre les deux options. Il finit toutefois par soupirer longuement et par retirer son T-shirt. Castiel sourit alors de plus belle, conscient d'avoir gagné cette bataille. Il s'assit sur le lit de Dean et regarda le jeune homme finir de se déshabiller lentement. Quand il ne fut plus qu'en caleçon, il reporta son attention sur Castiel.

\- Déshabille-toi entièrement et installe-toi sur mes cuisses. Plus vite tu obéiras et plus vite nous pourrons passer à autre chose, assura-t-il.

\- Et cet autre chose, c'est quoi exactement ? Une autre façon de m'humilier ? Quelque chose de dégradant pour me remettre à ma place ?

\- Ne sois pas trop impatient, Dean. Tu le sauras bien assez vite.

Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas clairement à la question du jeune homme l'angoisserait probablement plus encore. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Il avait bien trop hâte de mettre ses mains sur Dean pour se soucier de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il le regarda retirer finalement son caleçon puis couvrir son sexe avec ses mains. C'était un geste stupide et inutile. Castiel l'avait déjà vu nu à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être pudique.

Il tapota ensuite ses propres cuisses pour indiquer à Dean qu'il devait se presser et sourit à nouveau quand le jeune homme s'installa finalement là où il le voulait. Ce n'était pas confortable. Ni pour Dean ni pour Castiel. Le jeune homme était trop grand pour tenir sur ses cuisses. Il avait les pieds au sol, les fesses en l'air et les mains au sol. Il allait rapidement se fatiguer. Mais Castiel aimait bien trop le voir ainsi à sa merci pour s'en soucier.

Il frotta ses fesses du plat de la main une seconde et le sentit se tendre aussitôt.

\- Ce sera plus douloureux si tu te contractes. Essaie de te détendre, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi. Mais c'est moins facile à faire pour moi. Je suis un adulte sur le point de prendre une fessée. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être détendu. C'est humiliant et ridicule. Je me sens ridicule.

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant. Maintenant, je vais te demander de compter après chaque coup… tu énonceras le nombre et tu me diras que tu es désolé ensuite. Je veux t'entendre clairement. Ne murmure pas. Ne chuchote pas. Exprime toi suffisamment fort pour que je te comprenne.

C'était une humiliation de plus. Castiel savait qu'exiger ceci du jeune homme était sans doute exagéré. Mais il aimait l'idée de l'entendre s'excuser à chaque coup. Une autre idée lui vint ensuite à l'esprit.

\- Quand j'aurais fini, je veux que tu me remercies de t'avoir puni. Si tu ne le fais pas, je recommencerai aussitôt. Compris ?

\- Compris, assura Dean.

Il était furieux. C'était évident dans le ton de sa voix. Mais il avait compris qu'il était inutile de protester. Il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Il n'était pas stupide. Il était vexé et blessé mais suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Parfait, commençons.

Castiel retira sa main des fesses de Dean et prit quelques secondes pour les admirer. Elles étaient parfaites. Mais elles le seraient plus encore avec la trace de ses mains. Avec cette teinte rouge qu'il allait leur appliquer. Il ne frapperait pas suffisamment fort pour créer d'hématome durable. Juste pour leur donner ne légère couleur. Il pourrait ensuite l'admirer en allant et venant entre elles dans quelques minutes. Ce serait parfait.

Il se frotta une seconde les mains alors que Dean se tortillait sensiblement sur ses jambes. Il ne trouvait pas de position confortable. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Le premier coup atterrit sur sa fesse gauche et il jura aussitôt entre ses dents. Castiel n'avait pas frappé fort mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il était probablement surpris. Il l'entendit respirer bruyamment une seconde.

\- Un. Désolé.

Castiel sourit, amusé et fier de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié sa consigne. Dean était réellement le partenaire idéal. Rebelle et défiant la majeure partie du temps mais soumis quand il sentait que c'était son seul choix. Cela rendait son sacrifice plus magnifique encore. Castiel se souviendrait de ce moment toute sa vie.

Il frappa une seconde fois sur l'autre fesse puis attendit que Dean compte et s'excuse avant de le frapper une troisième fois. Ils continuèrent ainsi sur un rythme soutenu jusqu'à atteindre la moitié. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour frotter les fesses de Dean du plat des mains lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. La peau avait déjà pris une légère teinte rosée et était chaude au toucher.

\- Plus que dix et tout sera fini, murmura Castiel.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne semblait pas prendre du plaisir à se faire frapper. Son sexe était entièrement flaccide contre la cuisse de Castiel. Le sien en revanche était tout à fait partant. Il pressait contre le tissu de son caleçon et était légèrement douloureux.

Il recommença à frapper Dean en appliquant un peu plus de force à chaque fois. Il savoura le bruit de sa main heurtant les fesses du jeune homme. Il se délecta également de l'entendre compter et s'excuser à chaque fois. Il choisit pour la dernière de la frapper en plein milieu avec le plus de force possible pour marquer le coup. Dean poussa un cri et se tendit alors. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent entièrement.

\- Vingt… désolé et merci.

Castiel hocha la tête même si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas le voir. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses fesses rouges pendant quelques secondes avant de l'aider à se relever. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas dû à la douleur. Uniquement à l'humiliation ressentie. Il en effaça quelques-unes du bout des doigts avant d'inviter Dean à s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Tu vois… ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça, lança t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'était… je suis désolé, Castiel. Je te jure que je ne recommencerai pas, répliqua Dean d'une voix tremblante.

Son message était passé. C'était évident. Maintenant, ils pouvaient avancer et passer à autre chose.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Dean. Tu as accepté ta punition avec beaucoup de courage, assura-t-il.

D'ordinaire, quand il s'adonnait à ce genre d'acte avec un autre homme, il ne prenait pas le temps de le rassurer ensuite. Il passait aussitôt aux choses sérieuses sans se soucier de l'impact que ses actes pouvaient avoir. Mais il ressentait le besoin de féliciter Dean. Parce qu'il savait combien cela avait été difficile pour lui. Et parce qu'accepter de se laisser humilier de la sorte était un grand pas en avant pour lui. La preuve qu'il savait exactement quelle était sa place dans leur relation. C'était ce que Castiel avait voulu obtenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda alors Dean en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il avait le visage baigné de larmes mais il semblait bien plus calme à présent. Presque comme s'il n'était plus réellement là. Une telle punition pouvait avoir cet effet sur quelqu'un de soumis comme lui. Castiel croyait se souvenir que cela portait un nom. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire des recherches. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qui le concernait lui. Il le regrettait un peu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir expliquer à Dean pourquoi il avait probablement la sensation de flotter légèrement maintenant. Cela l'aurait aidé à ne pas se sentir trop honteux quand il referait surface.

\- Maintenant, tu vas t'allonger sur le lit et me laisser utiliser ton corps comme bon me semble. Si tu es sage, tu aurais le droit de jouir.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement toujours un peu confus. Il se redressa doucement en grimaçant puis prit place sur le lit comme Castiel le lui avait demandé. Il croisa ses bras sous son visage et posa la tête dessus. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais son regard était perdu dans le vague. Castiel l'observa à nouveau une seconde avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, avoua-t-il alors.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait si Dean avait été entièrement conscient. Il n'aurait jamais admis sa faiblesse s'il avait été certain que le jeune homme était en mesure de le comprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse s'en servir contre lui ensuite.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi… je ne le voulais pas mais… j'avais envie de te voir et… c'était horrible, admit Dean en retour.

Il parlait aussi ouvertement parce qu'il était toujours confus. Tout comme Castiel, il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait s'il avait été dans son état normal.

\- Tu sais quoi faire pour que cela n'arrive plus, rappela t-il alors.

Dean ne répondit rien mais hocha doucement la tête sur ses bras. Une fois nu, Castiel prit place entre les jambes du jeune homme. Il lui attrapa ensuite les hanches pour l'inciter à se mettre sur ses genoux avant d'attraper ses fesses et de les écarter. Il observa le muscle entre elles une seconde puis humidifia un de ses doigts avec sa salive avant de le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Il sentit une légère résistance mais n'y prêta pas réellement attention. Il le bougea rapidement avant d'en ajouter un deuxième presque aussitôt.

Il ne s'embarrassait que rarement avec une telle préparation. Il aimait quand le passage était étroit et que ses mouvements de hanches arrachaient des petits cris à ses partenaires. Il avait toutefois déjà fait souffrir Dean suffisamment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal ce soir. Il ajouta un troisième doigt quelques secondes plus tard et pressa contre la prostate de Dean, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qu'il ne chercha pas à étouffer.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la situation. Quand il jugea qu'il en avait fait assez – même sic e n'était probablement pas vraiment le cas – il retira ses doigts et cracha dans la paume de sa main. Il humidifia rapidement son sexe puis le positionna correctement et propulsa ses hanches en avant.

Il dut se retenir de crier sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentit alors. Il avait presque oublié combien il était incroyable d'être ainsi à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. De sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de lui et l'attirer à l'intérieur. Il poussa ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent contre les fesses rouges de Dean puis s'immobilisa pour apprécier les sensations. Dean respirait bruyamment mais ne semblait pas souffrir. Castiel glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'en refermer une autour de sa nuque pour le maintenir immobile. L'autre se posa à nouveau sur sa hanche pour garder l'équilibre.

Il recula alors doucement les hanches avant de les propulser en avant à nouveau avec autant de force que possible. C'était comme ça qu'il aimait faire et il était presque sûr que c'était également comme que Dean voulait qu'on le prenne. C'était évident dans sa façon de gémir doucement contre son bras. Dans la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient rapidement sous l'effet du plaisir.

Dean pouvait protester autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il aimait qu'on l'utilise. Quant il était question de sexe, il avait besoin qu'on prenne le pouvoir et qu'on ne lui laisse plus le choix de la façon dont les choses se passaient. S'il était fier et fort le reste du temps, il était totalement à la merci de Castiel une fois nu. C'était souvent le cas de beaucoup de gens soumis comme lui. Ils ressentaient le besoin de tout contrôler dans leur vie de tous les jours. Ils avaient, en contrepartie, besoin de laisser les reines à quelqu'un d'autre ensuite.

Castiel choisit de ne pas trop se laisser distraire par ces considérations et de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il couchait avec Dean et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître une expérience aussi forte avec quelqu'un d'autre. Le corps du jeune homme semblait avoir été conçu pour accueillir le sien. Il semblait avoir modelé juste pour lui. Il était parfait. Tout ce que Castiel avait toujours voulu trouver sans jamais y parvenir. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Mais il était également cruel. Car d'ici quelques temps, Castiel risquait d'être privé de la créature magnifique qu'il avait entre les mains. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir faire en sorte de le garder proche de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il continua à aller et venir en Dean sur le même rythme durant de logues minutes avant de se décider enfin à basculer le bassin sur le côté pour cibler sa prostate. Il la trouvait sans difficulté et fit en sorte de la toucher à chaque fois. Il était évident que le jeune homme était extrêmement sensible à sa stimulation. C'était un vrai don que peu de ses anciens partenaires avaient eu. Castiel ralentit le rythme de ses hanches après un moment pour prolonger un peu les choses. Il se sentait déjà aux portes de l'orgasme mais il voulait que le moment dure. Il voulait le graver dans son esprit. Il savait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il couchait avec le jeune homme. Mais après son absence et cette frustration qu'il avait ressenti, il avait besoin que ce moment compte.

Il s'immobilisa finalement après voir reculé une nouvelle fois et sourit en voyant Dean pressé ses hanches en arrière en espérant ainsi s'empaler sur son sexe. Il n'était peut-être pas en état de mettre des mots sur ce dont il avait envie mais il était toutefois parfaitement capable de se faire comprendre. Castiel pouvait sentir son impatience et son désir. Il retira ses mains de sa nuque et de sa hanche pour les poser sur ses fesses qu'il massa doucement durant quelques secondes. Elles étaient toujours rouges et portaient clairement les marques des coups reçus. Castiel était convaincu que le jeune homme allait le sentir pendant encore quelques jours. Il aimait l'idée qu'il garde un souvenir durable de sa punition. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait et des conséquences que cela avait entraîné. C'était la meilleure manière de s'assurer que son message était bien passé.

Après un moment passé à laisser Dean bouger seul pour tenter d'atteindre l'orgasme, il reprit ses mouvements. Il garda ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme et les écarta sensiblement pour observer l'endroit où ils étaient joints. C'était une image qu'il voulait également graver dans son esprit. C'était mieux que le plus réussi des pornos. Castiel allait devoir faire en sorte de se procurer une caméra ou un téléphone pour pouvoir filmer leurs prochains ébats. Il ne laisserait personne voir son petit film ensuite même s'il était sûr de pouvoir se faire des milliers de dollars avec. Ce serait juste pour son plaisir personnel.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait toutefois que se contenter de ses yeux. Il les garda donc rivés sur son sexe qui disparaissait à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Ses mains semblaient incroyablement pales contre la peau rougie de Dean. C'était fascinant. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer éternellement. Il était proche de l'orgasme. Et il était presque sûr que Dean l'était aussi. Il continua donc de marteler sa prostate jusqu'à l'entendre crier. Il sentit ensuite ses muscles se contracter une dernière fois alors que le jeune homme se répandait sur le drap. Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini. Il retint son propre orgasme pour prolonger celui de Dean. Puis il se retira du jeune homme sans attendre et l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à se tourner sur le dos.

Il le manipula de sorte à le positionner comme il le souhaitait. Dean ne protesta pas, visiblement encore sous l'effet de son orgasme et de ce qu'il avait subi un peu plus tôt. Il semblait toujours absent même si son regard semblait un peu plus clair qu'avant.

Castiel ne se laissa pas distraire. Il s'installa sur le torse du jeune homme, releva sa tête pour la poser sur l'oreille puis guida son sexe dans sa bouche. Dean se laissa faire et accueillit son sexe entre ses lèvres. Castiel se mordit la lèvre face à cette image incroyable. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander au jeune homme s'il était confortable avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il en avait eu la preuve dans la douche après l'agression de Gordon. Il commença donc immédiatement à faire aller et venir son sexe dans la bouche de Dean. Il se montra un peu moins brutal qu'avant mais il ne se retint pas complètement non plus. Il voulait que son orgasme soit fort et il ne comptait pas se contenter d'une vague plaisir ordinaire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour jouir à son tour. Il ne se retira pas et se répandit dans la bouche du jeune homme sans cesser ses mouvements. Il laissa échapper un cri quand le plaisir le transperça. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il sourit en voyant Dean avaler rapidement.

Castiel se retira alors après quelques secondes et se leva aussitôt pour aller récupérer sa serviette près du lavabo. Il l'humidifia rapidement pour se nettoyer puis s'approcha du lit sur lequel Dean était toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Castiel en profita donc pour nettoyer son torse et son visage et le débarrasser des traces de spermes et des larmes qui s'y trouvaient encore. Il jeta enfin la serviette sur le sol puis s'assit à côté du jeune homme. Il posa une main sur son ventre pour établir un contact et attendit patiemment que son compagnon reprenne enfin ses esprits.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que Dean ne cligne finalement des yeux et tourna le visage dans sa direction mais cela lui sembla incroyablement long.

\- Tu es de nouveau avec moi ? demanda t-il alors en observant le jeune homme.

\- Je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas mettre de mot exactement sur l'état dans lequel Dean s'était retrouvé propulsé mais il pouvait tout de même tenter de lui en dire un peu plus. Il était évident que sans explication, le jeune homme risquait de paniquer.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement le nom que cela porte mais c'est un état provoqué par une soumission intense et le plus généralement après une punition comme celle que je t'ai donnée. C'est tout à fait normal.

\- Tu… j'avais la sensation de… de flotter. C'était comme si j'étais là mais que j'étais également ailleurs en même temps. Je…

\- C'est quelque chose de classique dans toute relation SM. Le plus souvent, cela se traduit par une sensation de flottement ou de détachement. Presque comme si on voyait son corps de l'extérieur mais qu'on continuait de ressentir des sensations concrètes.

\- Une relation SM ? On n'est pas… ce n'est pas ce qu'on… je ne suis pas masochiste.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu étais totalement soumis lors de ta punition. C'est un peu la même chose.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. Il avait probablement besoin de quelques minutes pour analyser ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Ce dernier en savait suffisamment pour ne pas ignorer que son partenaire était particulièrement fragile à cet instant précis. Il avait besoin de sa présence pour ne pas sombrer. Il se souvenait de l'avoir lu quelque part. Le déséquilibre hormonal et chimique pouvait entraîner un état dépressif grave. Castiel voulait à tout prix éviter que cela arrive à Dean. Il allait donc rester proche de lui et garder sa main sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse sentir sa présence. Il allait également ne surtout pas se demander pourquoi il en ressentait le besoin quand d'ordinaire, il se fichait de l'état dans lequel ses partenaires se retrouvaient ensuite.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cet état juste après… c'était juste une fessée, rien de plus. C'était humiliant, oui, mais ce n'était pas… pas vraiment douloureux. C'est…

Il avait du mal à parler. Castiel pouvait comprendre sa surprise. Il n'avait jamais assisté à quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas même quand il se montrait plus violent. C'était une première pour lui aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas uniquement une question de douleur, Dean. C'est avant tout une question de soumission. Tu as accepté de te soumettre entièrement à moi quand tu m'as laissé te punir. C'est ce qui explique ton état.

\- Tu avais déjà… tu as déjà vu quelqu'un dans le même état ?

\- Non, jamais. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment étonné. Tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Tu es plus réceptif et plus… sensible sans doute. Tu es extraordinaire.

Dean secoua la tête. De toute évidence, il considérait ce qui lui était arrivé comme quelque chose de honteux. Il n'aurait pas dû. Castiel voyait cela comme une qualité unique. Comme la preuve que cela fonctionnait entre eux. Qu'ils étaient compatibles.

\- Je ne veux pas… je n'aime pas l'idée de perdre entièrement le contrôle de mon corps comme ça. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Je veux rester lucide. C'est trop dangereux de remettre mon corps entre les mains de quelqu'un et de ne pas être en mesure de dire « stop ». On pourrait s'en servir contre moi trop facilement, lança le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

C'était vrai. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'une relation SM nécessitait une confiance entre les deux partenaires. Et le plus souvent un contrat pour éviter tout abus et toute erreur.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, assura-t-il finalement.

\- Tu m'as frappé, rappela alors Dean en le dévisageant.

\- Mais je t'ai dit ce que j'allais faire avant de le faire. Je n'ai rien fait de plus. Je n'ai pas profité de ton état.

\- Peut-être mais je n'aime pas ça… je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Ce n'était pas un problème. Ils n'étaient pas en train de négocier un contrat concernant une quelconque relation SM. Il n'était pas forcément contre l'idée mais il ne forcerait pas Dean à s'adapter à ses préférences en matière de sexe. Il savait que cela le ferait fuir aussitôt. C'était juste un accident et Castiel ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, jura-t-il alors.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre. Si tu dois me punir à nouveau, je pourrai recommencer.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors j'arrêterai aussitôt pour te laisser le temps de reprendre tes esprits.

Cette promesse surprit Dean autant qu'elle surprit Castiel. Il ne faisait jamais de concession. D'ordinaire, il se fichait pas mal de ce genre de détails quand il couchait avec quelqu'un. Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Cette révélation le terrifia durant quelques secondes et malgré lui, il détourna les yeux.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel aurait dû saisir cette opportunité pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à lu faire de promesses. Qu'il ne lui devait rien. Que Dean était là pour son plaisir et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Pas quand il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il avait déjà révélé une faiblesse au jeune homme. Il était inutile de revenir en arrière maintenant. Il devait courir le risque de s'exposer un peu plus encore.

\- Je te le promets.

Dean acquiesça alors avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis longtemps – depuis toujours peut être – il se sentait sur le point de paniquer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait admis sa fascination pour le jeune homme. Il avait également accepté le fait qu'il voulait continuer à le voir même après leur incarcération. Il était parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée de faire du jeune homme son nouveau projet. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, cette volonté farouche de faire en sorte que Dean soit rassuré et à l'aise, c'était bien plus qu'une histoire de fascination ou d'attirance. C'était plus profond et Castiel n'était pas à l'aise avec ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ces nouvelles émotions.

\- Cas… est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors Dean qui semblait avoir senti que quelque chose clochait.

Castiel tourna le visage dans sa direction, surpris par l'emploi de ce surnom. Il n'aimait pas qu'on raccourcisse son prénom ou qu'on le modifie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il autorisait Gabriel à le faire parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas méchant ou moqueur. C'était toutefois le seul à pouvoir le faire. Dan dut comprendre son erreur puisqu'il se tendit presque aussitôt en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Castiel, pardon… je… je crois que je n'ai toujours pas les idées totalement claires. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Castiel haussa finalement les épaules. Il aurait dû être ennuyé par l'emploi de ce surnom. C'était quelque chose de bien trop familier pour qu'il autorise Dean, un quasi inconnu, à le faire. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait aimé entendre ce surnom dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il n'était pas contre l'idée qu'il recommence.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Dean. Je ne suis pas en colère ou gêné par ce surnom. Je suis juste surpris. Peu de gens osent m'appeler ainsi… à vrai dire, tu es même le seul. Gabriel m'appelle Cassie parfois.

\- Cassie ? C'est… très Gabrielesque si je puis me permettre. Tu le laisses vraiment t'appeler comme ça ?

\- Parfois, oui. Lui dire non, c'est l'encourager à continuer. Alors je ne dis rien et j'espère qu'il finira par se lasser.

Dean rit alors une seconde, visiblement amusé. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avant avec un homme avec qui il venait de coucher. Le plus souvent, il les mettait à la porte aussitôt. Ou il les ignorait jusqu'au lendemain. Mais il n'était pas du genre à parler ou à plaisanter après le sexe.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'aurais eu du mal à croire que Gabriel puisse travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi. Il n'a pas vraiment le look d'un…

Dean s'interrompit alors, visiblement perdu quant au mot à employer. Il n'osait peut-être tout simplement pas le prononcer. Castiel s'en chargea pour lui.

\- D'un criminel ?

\- De quelqu'un de malhonnête, corrigea Dean en baissant les yeux. Il a l'air inoffensif.

C'était quelque chose que Castiel avait souvent entendu. Gabriel pouvait paraître innocent. Il était drôle et semblait sympathique. Personne ne se méfiait réellement de lui. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était aussi bon dans son rôle. Il pouvait avancer incognito. Quand les gens comprenaient leur erreur, c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard.

\- Il est tout sauf inoffensif, assura alors Castiel.

\- Je le sais. C'est juste l'impression qu'il donne, répliqua Dean.

\- Mais pas moi ?

Castiel savait ce que les gens qui le rencontraient pensaient de lui. Il leur faisait peur. Et pas uniquement en raison de sa réputation ou des rumeurs – presque toutes vraies – qui couraient sur lui. Mais parce qu'il ne souriait jamais, avait un regard dur et un visage froid. Il était évident – même pour les gens qui ne le connaissaient pas – qu'il était dangereux et cruel. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

\- Non pas toi, lança Dean en reportant son attention sur Castiel. Quand on te voit, on sait tout de suite que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à plaisanter. On devine facilement que tu es… dangereux.

Castiel ne fut pas vexé de l'entendre. Il avait travaillé toute sa vie pour obtenir ce résultat. Il ne laissait jamais ses émotions transparaître. Il faisait en sorte d'être suffisamment impressionnant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours peur de moi ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean réfléchit une seconde en se mordillant la lèvre. Castiel en profita pour se glisser sous les couvertures et pour encourager Dean à en faire de même. Il laissa ensuite le jeune homme se coller contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive d'oublier que tu es dangereux. Quand on est seuls tous les deux, tu es différent. Tu es plus… délicat. Mais ensuite, tu dis quelque chose ou dis quelque chose qui me rappelle qui tu es vraiment et alors… oui, il m'arrive d'avoir peur de toi. Pas de ce que tu pourrais me faire mais de ce dont tu es capable en général.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Dean. Tant que tu me seras loyal, je n'aurais aucune raison de te faire souffrir.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour ça que je suis toujours là. Si je n'avais pas confiance, j'aurais pris mes distances depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne suis juste pas naïf. Je sais à présent que tu n'es pas uniquement un conseiller financier avec des problèmes de gestion de sa colère. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais vraiment. C'est juste un fait avec lequel je dois composer.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il était soulagé de constater que Dean n'avait plus aussi peur de lui qu'au début. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse redouter quoi que ce soit de lui. Il avait besoin qu'il ait confiance pour que cela fonctionne entre eux. Il était toutefois également soulagé de voir que le jeune homme restait lucide quant à sa vraie nature. Car s'il ne ferait jamais rien pour lui faire du mal, ses activités pouvaient avoir des conséquences sur lui.

\- Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, Dean. C'est une qualité essentielle si tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie.

\- C'est bizarre parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que mes professeurs disaient de moi quand j'étais encore à l'école. Ils pensaient tous que j'étais trop stupide pour faire des études.

\- Ils avaient tort. Tu finiras par le leur prouver.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

\- Laisse moi t'aider et tu pourras rapidement le faire.

\- M'aider ?

Castiel referma son bras autour des épaules de Dean. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire part de ses projets le concernant. C'était trop tôt pour lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de faire de lui un tout au sein de l'organisation pour laquelle il travaillait. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour le pousser à réaliser qu'il en avait envie. Qu'il était fait pour devenir un homme puissant tout comme lui.

\- C'est une conversation pour un autre jour. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir, lança-t-il en guise de réponse.

Dean ne protesta pas et n'exigea pas d'en savoir plus. De toute évidence, il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Castiel était peut-être prêt à faire des concessions quand il était avec lui, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il céderait à chacun de ses caprices. Il devait le garder en tête.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour céder finalement au sommeil. Il était probablement épuisé par ses longues heures passées à l'isolement et par tout ce que Castiel lui avait fait subir ce soir. Il avait besoin de repos pour être en forme le lendemain. De son côté, Castiel eut plus de mal à s'endormir. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour y parvenir. Il se contenta donc de serrer Dean contre lui et de laisser libre court à son cerveau pour faire le tri dans toutes les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il espérait que la nuit lui porterait conseil et l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. C'était sa dernière option.


	20. Informations

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 avec un jour de retard ! Avec ces week ends prolongés, je ne sais plus quel jour on est !**

 **Bref ... Elyrine n'a pas pu le corriger donc toutes les fautes sont les miennes !**

 **Désolée pour le retard et merci de continuer à me lire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Let that be enough de Switchfoot**

 **Chapitre 20 : Informations**

 _« Les gens s'attendent à ce que nous échouions. Notre mission est de dépasser leur attente. »_

 _George W. Bush_

Dean était totalement bouleversé. Il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir aucun repère ni aucune certitude. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir réellement qui il était.

Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Castiel quelques jours plus tôt le poursuivait continuellement. Il y pensait à chaque minute de chaque journée. Il se repassait les images dans sa tête. Il ressassait chacun de ses gestes et chacune de ses paroles. Il avait des dizaines de questions mais aucune réponse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou comment se comporter. Et il était terrifié tout le temps.

S'il avait vécu une telle expérience à l'extérieur avec un homme ordinaire, il aurait probablement cherché à en savoir plus. Il aurait fait des recherches et mis des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'était pas particulièrement prude ou pudique. Il avait l'esprit ouvert et il était tout à fait prêt à accepter de revoir sa sexualité pour l'adapter à ses nouvelles envies.

Mais le vivre pour la première fois avec Castiel, un meurtrier qu'il devait faire tomber et pour qui il commençait à avoir des sentiments, l'avait totalement chamboulé. Il n'avait pas les moyens de trouver des réponses en prison. Il n'avait personne à interroger et aucun club où se rendre pour explorer ce nouvel aspect de sa vie sexuelle. Il refusait d'en discuter avec Castiel. Il était évident qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Et il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir ainsi à lui et s'exposer à d'éventuelles moqueries. Il n'avait personne vers qui se retourner.

Il pouvait accepter d'aimer être soumis face à ses partenaires. Il ne trouvait pas cela dégradant ou humiliant. Il ne considérait pas cela comme un défaut. Mais il savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux.

Se laisser aller ainsi nécessitait qu'on ait une confiance aveugle en la personne avec qui on le faisait. Cela nécessitait qu'on en discute au préalable et qu'on se mette d'accord sur la façon de gérer la situation quand elle se présenterait. Dean le ferait peut-être une fois dehors. Mais uniquement avec une personne qui ne serait pas susceptible d'abuser de sa faiblesse.

Car c'était là tout le problème. Dean se fichait d'être soumis et même masochiste. Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était de ne plus être réellement là. D'être absent et de ne plus avoir conscience de ce qu'on lui faisait. De ne plus pouvoir se défendre. C'était peut-être génial avec quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Mais c'était dangereux avec quelqu'un comme Castiel. Peu importait ce qu'il lui avait promis. Dean était terrifié de perdre à nouveau le contrôle avec lui et de ne plus être en mesure de lui dire « non ». Castiel serait alors à même de lui faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête sans qu'il soit en mesure de réagir convenablement. Il pourrait le faire souffrir. Il pourrait l'utiliser ou même inviter d'autres à en faire de même. Dean ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde dans un endroit rempli de criminels prêts à tout. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Castiel avait tenu sa parole jusque-là. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il avait attendu que Dean lui donne son accord pour coucher avec lui. Il avait su se montrer plus ou moins tendre quand le moment était arrivé. Dean avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il voulait croire que ce Castiel capable de gestes affectueux et de gentillesse n'oserait jamais revenir sur sa promesse. Mais Dean n'était pas stupide. Il y avait l'autre Castiel. Celui qui avait insisté pour le punir pour son comportement. Celui qui lui avait donné la fessée. Celui-là l'avait humilié sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'effet que cela aurait sur lui. Et il y avait pris du plaisir. C'était ce Castiel dont Dean avait peur. Et c'était face à ce Castiel qu'il refusait catégoriquement de se montrer vulnérable.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas pour autant renoncer à coucher avec Castiel. C'était la seule solution sûre et qui lui permettrait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. C'était également la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas faire.

Il était tout près du but. Il pouvait le sentir. Il s'était fait une place auprès de Castiel et il était convaincu qu'il avait obtenu sa confiance. Il était également évident que sa cible s'était attachée à lui. Peut-être plus encore depuis l'incident. Il devait exploiter tout cela et faire enfin des progrès significatifs. Rejeter Castiel maintenant reviendrait à tirer une croix sur sa mission. C'était inacceptable.

Il allait devoir faire extrêmement attention à ne pas se laisser aller à compter d'aujourd'hui. Il allait devoir être plus vigilent encore qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là. C'était sa seule solution. Il devait faire en sorte que Castiel n'ait plus à le punir. Qu'il ne se montre pas trop brutal à nouveau pour ne pas déclencher cette même réaction dans l'avenir. C'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire cependant. Car Castiel était parfois trop impatient et trop excité pour se montrer délicat. Et Dean ne contrôlait rien. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir.

A trop s'interroger sur lui-même et à ne penser qu'à une seule chose depuis plusieurs jours, Dean avait commencé à se renfermer considérablement sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup. Il ne participait plus aux conversations entre Castiel et Gabriel. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Et parce que le changement avait été trop brutal, Castiel finit bien sûr par le remarquer.

Il ne le signala pas au jeune agent immédiatement. De toute évidence, il avait compris d'où son trouble provenait. Il avait senti que c'était dû à son attitude après sa punition. Il sut se montrer un peu patient. Mais là où d'autres auraient attendu que Dean vienne à eux, Castiel finit par craquer et par l'interroger trois jours plus tard.

Ils étaient une nouvelle fois dans la cour, dans un coin parce que Dean n'était pas d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester assis en silence, et Gabriel s'était joint à eux pour une fois.

\- Je t'ai laissé le temps de réfléchir Dean mais cette fois, j'en ai assez. Tu peux soit me parler et me dire ce qui te tracasse soit tu peux arrêter de bouder dans ton coin sans m'en parler. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne vais pas te laisser continuer ainsi plus longtemps.

Dean leva les yeux en direction de Castiel. Il n'était pas réellement surpris par sa question. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu. Il n'avait toutefois pas eu le temps de préparer une réponse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Castiel. Il refusait de se confier parce qu'il avait peur que cela se retourne contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire comme si tout allait bien. Il était perdu. Et dos au mur. Il se sentait totalement pris au piège.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'accepter ce que j'ai vécu. Laisse-moi quelques jours et j'irais mieux. Juste quelques jours, supplia t-il.

Il n'était pas optimiste. Il savait que Castiel refuserait de lui accorder une seule journée de plus. Mais il devait tenter sa chance. Il espérait réellement être surpris.

\- Je t'ai déjà laissé tout le temps nécessaire. J'en ai assez, répliqua finalement Castiel.

Dean soupira longuement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Je déteste être comme ça. J'ai la sensation de perdre le contrôle et la tête par la même occasion. Je suis perdu et j'en ai assez.

\- J'en ai assez aussi, assura Castiel en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

Ce geste n'était pas fait dans le but de le réconforter. Dean en était convaincu. C'était avant tout un geste destiné à lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il n'était pas réellement livre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui rappelle. Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

\- Ce qui s'est passé, c'est … je ne pensais jamais vivre quelque chose de semblable et je ne sais pas comment gérer cette nouvelle information. Je n'ai personne à qui en parler … je ne connais personne qui ait vécu ça avant moi. Et je ne peux faire aucune recherche.

\- Dean, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas anormal. C'est même plutôt classique quand on a … le genre de relations que nous avons. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte et tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce détail te met dans un tel état.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas juste un détail Castiel. Ce n'est pas juste un détail. Alors bien sûr, pour toi, c'est facile. Ce n'est pas ta vie qui vient d'être totalement chamboulée. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve exposé et vulnérable. Ce n'est pas toi qui est mort de trouille que cela arrive à nouveau et que quelqu'un de mal intentionné s'en serve contre toi ! jeta Dean en foudroyant Castiel du regard.

Il était incapable de gérer sa colère et de la maitriser dans son état. Il était bien trop stressé pour se soucier que son ton ne déplaise à Castiel. Il aurait dû pourtant y songer avant. Car il sentit presque aussitôt la main de Castiel se resserrer sur sa cuisse jusqu'à lui faire mal.

\- Tu devrais te méfier Dean. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le ton que tu emploies pour me parler, rappela Castiel.

\- Je me fiche que tu n'apprécies pas le ton que j'emploie. J'en ai assez que tu me dises comment je peux me comporter ou non.

\- Tu ne devrais pas … parce que tu sais parfaitement à présent ce que je ferais si tu ne te calmes pas et si tu ne suis pas mon conseil. Je serais contraint de te punir et c'est exactement ce qui nous a conduit dans cette situation. Méfie-toi.

Dean déglutit avec peine en prenant conscience de ce que son comportement risquait de lui couter. Il s'était promis de faire en sorte de ne surtout pas mériter une nouvelle punition. Il devait absolument se calmer. C'était toutefois plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car il était furieux et angoissé. Et parce qu'il était totalement épuisé.

\- Je sais que tout cela ne me concerne pas et que j'ai promis de ne plus me mêler de vos histoires mais … j'ai la sensation qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous. Et peut-être que je pourrais vous donner des conseils d'un point de vue extérieur, suggéra Gabriel en approchant d'eux.

Dean avait oublié sa présence l'espace d'une seconde. Il aurait préféré que personne ne puisse entendre leur dispute. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Gabriel puisse apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait qu'il en profiterait pour se moquer de lui ensuite. Il s'était calmé ces derniers jours. Mais il ne pourrait sans doute pas résister cette fois.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'un conseiller conjugal Gabriel, lança t-il alors en espérant le faire partir.

\- Un conseiller conjugal ? Ce n'est pas ce que je vous propose … même si l'emploi de ce terme me laisse à penser que c'est plus sérieux entre vous que je ne le pensais jusque là … enfin passons … ce que je vous propose c'est un avis extérieur et objectif.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel et intime et m'exposer ensuite à tes plaisanteries douteuses ? Je ne suis pas stupide. Merci mais non merci.

Gabriel ne semblait pas vexé par ses reproches, ses accusations et son ton. Il paraissait toutefois avoir envie de protester. Peut-être de se défendre. Mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il reprit la parole avant que son bras droit n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

\- Gabriel … merci mais c'est un problème qui ne concerne que Dean et moi. C'est entre nous et ça restera entre nous.

\- Comme tu veux boss.

\- Donc lui tu l'écoutes mais moi tu te fiches de ce que je te dis.

\- Lui c'est mon patron Dean-o … toi, tu es juste … un codétenu. Ça fait toute la différence.

Dean n'aimait pas la façon que Gabriel avait de s'adresser à lui. Il n'aimait pas son ton condescendant et son sourire mesquin. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'il le regarde de haut et qu'il ait l'impression que Dean ne protesterait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ses quatre vérités et lui prouver à nouveau qu'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il ne le pensait. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait que lui rapporter des ennuis et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'énerver Castiel. Il préférait faire profil bas. Il finirait par avoir sa revanche le jour où il révèlerait qui il était vraiment. Il pourrait alors regarder Gabriel droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il l'avait bien eu. Il avait sincèrement hâte que cela arrive.

\- Gabriel, ça suffit. Je t'ai déjà demandé de laisser Dean tranquille. Tu le mets mal à l'aise, rappela Castiel.

Dean serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Castiel soit contraint de le défendre. Il n'aimait pas paraitre faible en le laissant gérer les problèmes à sa place. Il se retint de le lui faire remarquer. Il aurait pu le faire quelques jours plus tôt. Mais avec son comportement de ces derniers jours, il avait peur que cela soit la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase. Il choisit donc de se montrer prudent et conciliant. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

\- Je m'excuse si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise Dean-o, lança alors Gabriel en le regardant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Dean-o. Je déteste ce surnom.

\- Dean alors … désolé Dean.

Dean fit un geste de la main qui signifiait qu'il en avait assez entendu. Gabriel sembla le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas. Il se tourna à la place vers Castiel et lui sourit.

\- Puisque je ne peux pas vous aider à régler votre problème, peut être que je peux me montrer utile autrement, déclara t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait la sensation que Gabriel avait une nouvelle à apprendre à Castiel. Cela expliquait son envie de les aider à régler leur problème. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Castiel était en état de l'entendre avant de lui annoncer sa nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gabriel ? demanda alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Il avait toujours la main posée sur sa cuisse mais il ne la serrait plus autant. Il semblait détendu à présent. Presque comme si leur « dispute » n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- J'ai appris deux ou trois choses ces derniers jours, expliqua Gabriel.

\- Et tu as attendu aujourd'hui pour m'en parler ?

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois réellement en état de les entendre. J'avais besoin d'être sûr que j'aurais toute ton attention.

Dean ricana alors. Gabriel était ridicule. Il était évident que Castiel faisait passer sa mission et son « travail » avant tout autre chose.

\- Tu as toute mon attention. Tu l'aurais eu hier également.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Dean suivit aussitôt son regard. Il semblait surveiller Alastair qui parlait avec certains de ses alliés. L'information que Gabriel avait à donner à Castiel le concernait sans doute. Le jeune agent avait tout intérêt à lui prêter attention également. Il était peut-être sur le point d'apprendre enfin quelque chose d'important.

\- Est-ce que le nom d'Abaddon te dit quelque chose ? demanda alors Gabriel en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Dean ne connaissait pas ce nom. Il n'était dans aucun des dossiers du FBI. Mais il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse en fin de compte d'un surnom. Il l'enregistra dans un coin de son cerveau pour pouvoir ensuite le transmettre à Benny.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me dit quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette histoire ? demanda Castiel.

\- Et bien si j'en crois ce que j'ai appris d'un de mes contacts, elle travaillerait main dans la main avec Alastair. Et quand je dis main dans la main, j'entends que c'est elle qui tirerait les ficelles.

Castiel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Dean fit mine d'observer les détenus qui jouaient au basket non loin de lui pour ne pas sembler trop intéressé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Crowley a confiance en elle, rappela Castiel.

« Crowley ». C'était un autre surnom bien sûr. Mais Dean était sûr que Benny serait à même de retrouver à qui il appartenait. Il avait enfin des informations concrètes à transmettre à son coéquipier. Il en oublia aussitôt ses autres problèmes et ne se concentra que sur ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre.

\- Crowley a confiance en elle parce qu'il couche avec elle. Mais on sait que ce n'est jamais une garantie de loyauté. Elle a tout fait pour se rapprocher de lui. C'était peut-être juste pour comprendre comment prendre sa place ensuite.

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de le faire tomber ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est extrêmement ambitieuse et je sais qu'elle est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que si c'était effectivement le cas, Abaddon et lui avaient un point en commun. Ils utilisaient tous les deux le sexe pour arriver à leur fin. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Mais Dean n'avait pas envie de rire.

\- Si c'est le cas, on doit le prévenir, lança Castiel.

\- Mais on n'a pas la moindre preuve, rappela alors Gabriel. Crowley a peut-être confiance en ton jugement mais il est également totalement aveuglé par elle. Il refusera de nous croire sur paroles.

Dean se demandait à présent si ce « Crowley » était l'homme qui se trouvait au sommet de l'organisation pour laquelle Castiel travaillait. Cela semblait être le cas. Mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

\- Demande à Lucifer de se pencher sur son cas … qu'il la fasse suivre si c'est nécessaire. On doit trouver des preuves, déclara Castiel.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas confiance en Lucifer ?

Dean aurait aimé qu'ils cessent d'employer des surnoms pour désigner les gens qui travaillaient avec eux. Cela compliquait considérablement son travail. Il était content d'obtenir enfin des informations mais il redoutait qu'elles ne soient inutiles s'ils n'étaient pas capables de relier ces surnoms à des personnes.

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Mais ce sera le meilleur moyen de savoir s'il est loyal ou non. On pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Je le mets sur le coup.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

Gabriel sourit à nouveau et Dean sentit son excitation monter. Il avait enfin la sensation d'être de retour dans le match. Il avait passé trop de temps à se soucier de choses sans intérêt. Se concentrer sur sa mission et obtenir des résultats était le meilleur moyen d'oublier tout le reste.

\- Il y a autre chose oui.

\- Tu attends que je te supplie pour me le dire ? Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu me connais que tout ce que tu risques d'obtenir, c'est que je te fasse parler par la force.

\- Non, je ne cherche pas à faire durer le suspense. Je me demandais juste si tu étais sûr de vouloir que Dean soit là pour l'entendre.

\- J'ai été suffisamment clair sur ce point avec Rafael. J'ai confiance en Dean. Tu peux parler devant lui.

Gabriel ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste à cette idée. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il s'agissait d'une information importante. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu qu'on parlait de lui et continua d'observer les détenus qui jouaient au basket. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait les mains moites. Il espérait que Castiel ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

\- Je voulais juste être sûr. Maintenant que je le suis, je vais tout te dire, assura Gabriel.

Dean le vit s'accroupir devant Castiel du coin de l'œil puis se tourner vers les autres détenus dans la cour. Il indiqua quelqu'un du doigt mais Dean n'était pas sûr de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait pas regarder dans cette direction sans se trahir.

\- Si j'en crois notre ami commun, on risque d'avoir un nouveau problème avec les hispaniques. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié le sort que tu as réservé à Rodriguez. Ils refusent de continuer à distribuer nos armes et ils semblent réfléchir à s'associer à Alastair à leur tour. Ce qui risque de nous peser problème bientôt.

Dean savait déjà que Castiel trempait dans le trafic d'armes. Il était également impliqué dans le trafic de drogue. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle information. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de noms, de date et de lieu. Pour prendre leurs complices sur le fait. Sans ça, ils n'avanceraient certainement pas.

\- S'ils ne sont pas capables de comprendre pourquoi Rodriguez est mort alors on sera mieux sans eux. De toute façon, le fait qu'il s'associe avec Alastair est la preuve qu'ils réfléchissent à changer d'associés depuis un moment maintenant.

Gabriel se pencha alors dans sa direction en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les Hispaniques assurent qu'il travaillait seul et qu'ils n'ont jamais donné l'ordre à qui que ce soit de nous trahir.

\- Rodriguez était un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais agi seul. Il n'aurait pas pris une telle initiative si on ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre.

\- Ils semblaient sincères boss. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils disaient vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi sont ils aussi mécontents de mon choix ? Si Rodriguez était un traitre, ils devraient être contents qu'il soit mort.

Dean notait chacune information mentalement pour ne pas en oublier une seule. Ils allaient devoir faire un compte rendu détaillé à Benny. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il pouvait prendre des notes ou enregistrer la conversation. Il l'aurait suggéré à son coéquipier s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être démasqué aussitôt.

\- Ils estiment que tu aurais dû leur laisser la possibilité de gérer ce problème par eux-mêmes. Selon eux, tu leur as manqué de respect en agissant dans leur dos. Ils voulaient que cela reste dans leur famille.

\- Qu'ils viennent me le dire si c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Nous menacer de travailler avec Alastair dans l'avenir quand c'est lui qui a poussé Rodriguez à les trahir est la preuve qu'on ne peut clairement pas avoir confiance en eux.

Tout ce que Castiel disait avait du sens. Il était intelligent et réactif. Dean ne pouvait être qu'impressionner par sa façon de gérer le problème. Il ne semblait pas inquiet. Il avait une solution à tout. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? On a une livraison programmée et s'ils s'obstinent, on risque de perdre un paquet d'argent au passage.

Castiel baissa les yeux et se massa l'arête du nez une seconde. Dean fit mine de s'intéresser à un jeu de carte dans un coin de la table non loin de lui pour ne pas paraître trop attentif. Il priait pour que Castiel ou Gabriel finissent par donner la date de cette fameuse livraison. Ou le nom de leurs clients. Ce serait un pas significatif en avant dans sa mission.

\- Où sont les armes à l'heure où nous parlons ? demanda finalement Castiel en reportant son attention sur Gabriel.

\- Entre leurs mains. C'est bien là tout le problème.

\- Je vais devoir aller leur parler. Qu'ils travaillent avec Alastair si ça leur chante … peu importe … la marchandise est à nous et ils ont tout intérêt à nous la rendre.

\- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

Castiel semblait le savoir mais une nouvelle fois, cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Il semblait même plutôt très confiant.

\- S'ils refusent de nous la rendre gentiment alors on la leur reprendra de force. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Alonzo sait qu'on ne plaisante pas. Et il sait qu'on ne va pas laisser passer une telle provocation sans réagir. Il traitera avec Alastair ensuite s'il le souhaite. De toute façon, il sera bientôt mort.

Dean nota le nom « Alonzo » dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un prénom ou d'un nom. Mais c'était une information capitale. En quelques minutes, il avait appris qu'une dénommée Abaddon était de mèche avec Alastair. Qu'un certain Lucifer allait garder un œil sur elle. Et que l'organisation de Castiel travaillait sur le trafic d'armes avec un dénommé Alonzo. Un Hispanique, visiblement allié de longue date de Castiel. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré obtenir au début de cette conversation. Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il avait encore besoin d'une date pour que le FBI puisse saisir des preuves.

\- Je leur ferais passer le message. Mais je pense qu'on doit s'attendre à ce que les choses se compliquent. Si les Hispaniques nous lâchent et rejoignent Alastair, il aura des alliés de poids et il pourra passer à l'attaque.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les Hispaniques accepteront de travailler avec les autres alliés d'Alastair ? Dois-je te rappeler que ceux avec qui il travaille actuellement sont tous défenseurs de la race aryenne et en conséquence, peu enclins à travailler main dans la main avec des étrangers ?

Gabriel fronça alors les sourcils. Il était évident que Castiel avait quelque chose en tête en laissant les Hispaniques rejoindre Alastair. Son bras droit ne l'avait peut-être pas encore compris mais Dean voyait clair dans son jeu. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que leur présence déclenche des conflits entre les alliés de leur ennemi.

\- Tu espères que cela va le ralentir ? finit par avancer Gabriel.

\- Je sais que cela va causer des problèmes. Alastair est stupide. Il cherche des alliés à tout prix et il ne se soucie même pas de savoir s'ils sont compatibles entre eux. Il va au-devant de grands ennuis si tu veux mon avis.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il avait de toute évidence une confiance aveugle en Castiel. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être ainsi rassuré. Il était clair qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

\- Préviens Alonzo que je veux lui parler de la situation. Dis-lui que je ne suis pas contre l'idée de le voir travailler avec quelqu'un mais que je veux juste récupérer notre marchandise. Et je veux qu'il ne manque strictement rien. Notre livraison est dans douze jours et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses bêtises.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant les propos de Castiel. Il avait enfin une date. Le délai était plutôt court mais il était sûr que Benny serait capable de faire en sorte que cela suffise. C'était une chance inespérée. Il avait juste besoin d'un lieu à présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dean ?

La question de Castiel surprit le jeune agent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il avait fait en sorte d'être aussi discret que possible. Il avait peur à présent d'avoir été démasqué. Il doutait fortement que Castiel ait réellement envie d'avoir son avis sur le sujet.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses ? demanda Castiel à nouveau.

\- Ce que je pense de quoi ?

Dean prit un air étonné alors que son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa gorge. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour savoir quoi dire et pour essayer de comprendre ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait lire la surprise également sur le visage de Gabriel. Ce n'était peut-être pas un piège en fin de compte. Il avait toutefois besoin d'en avoir le cœur net avant de faire une bêtise qui pourrait lui coûter cher.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu nous écoutais. Et je veux savoir ce que tu penses de la situation.

\- Je ne vous écoutais pas. Je vous ai entendu oui parce que j'ai des oreilles mais je peux te garantir que je ne prêtais pas une grande attention à ce que vous vous disiez.

Castiel souriait mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas forcément bon signe. Il ne parvenait pas à lire quoi que ce soit sur le visage de Castiel. Il était incapable de savoir s'il était en colère, s'il se doutait de quelque chose ou s'il était simplement curieux.

\- Tu disais vouloir te faire une place ici et je t'offre une chance de jouer un rôle important. Tu devrais la saisir.

\- J'ai également dit que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à vos histoires.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous écoutais ? demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui. Il était terrifié. Il hésita une seconde à prendre la fuite pour rejoindre le bureau d'Henriksen et lui demander à sortir immédiatement. Il prit toutefois une grande inspiration pour garder un semblant de calme avant de prendre une décision trop radicale. Il se souvenait que Castiel avait vanté son intelligence et ses capacités. Il avait assuré que Dean pouvait faire de grandes choses. Il s'était attaché à lui. Il espérait peut-être pouvoir le convaincre de travailler à ses côtés afin de le garder proche même une fois sorti de prison. C'était peut-être juste un test pour vérifier qu'il était capable de se montrer utile. Il devait saisir cette chance. C'était ce qu'il avait attendu depuis sa dernière conversation avec Benny.

\- D'accord, je … oui, je vous écoutais. Ce n'était pas mon intention au début mais c'est plus fort que moi. A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de ce que vous trafiquez mais … je suis curieux de nature.

\- Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses. Et maintenant, dis moi ce que tu penses de notre situation. Peut-être qu'un œil et un avis extérieur seront une bonne chose pour nous.

\- Un œil extérieur peut être mais mon avis … je ne sais rien de tout ça … je n'ai jamais participé à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande aide.

\- Et pourtant quelque chose me dit que tu meurs d'envie de me donner ton avis.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait effectivement un avis arrêté sur la manière dont il gèrerait la situation s'il était à la place de Castiel. Il avait travaillé sur suffisamment de cas similaires pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et les erreurs qu'il fallait absolument éviter. Il était tout à fait à même d'aider Castiel. C'était également une opportunité pour lui de faire sa place auprès de Castiel. De se rendre indispensable. Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole.

\- D'accord … euh … si j'étais toi, j'utiliserais tout ceci à mon avantage. Je pense que vous avez tort de voir cette situation comme un problème à régler quand c'est une opportunité à mes yeux.

\- Une opportunité ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment.

Castiel semblait intrigué et Gabriel, lui, surpris d'entendre Dean participer ainsi à la conversation. Heureusement pour le jeune agent, Rafael n'était pas présent. Il aurait sans doute exigé qu'il ne participe pas.

\- Il est évident que votre ami Alonzo a déjà commencé à discuter avec Alastair. Ils ont sans doute déjà négocié les termes d'une éventuelle collaboration. Mais le fait qu'ils vous en parlent signifie qu'ils n'ont pas envie de vous trahir. Alors je pense que vous devriez tenter de les convaincre de rester … peut être renégocier avec eux pour leur offrir une place plus intéressante. Et en échange, ils vous serviront d'agents doubles.

\- J'avoue que je suis intrigué … continue.

\- S'ils rejoignent Alastair, ils seront en mesure de savoir avec qui il travaille et comment il s'est organisé. Ils pourront vous apporter des informations importantes et vous permettre d'avancer sur votre projet.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils accepteraient ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas réellement envie de vous quitter. Rodriguez est un prétexte. S'ils voulaient vous trahir, ils ne vous en auraient pas parlé. Ils se seraient contentés de revendre vos armes et de verser l'argent à Alastair. Ils vous ont prévenus parce qu'ils espérèrent renégocier les termes de votre arrangement. Il vous suffit de leur proposer quelque chose d'intéressant et ils feront ce que vous leur demandez.

Castiel tourna le visage vers Gabriel et durant quelques secondes, les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence. Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il était évident qu'ils avaient une sorte de discussion silencieuse à laquelle Dean n'avait pas le droit de participer. Il espérait que la conclusion serait bonne pour lui.

Après un long moment d'attente, Castiel finit par reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Je suis surpris tu sais. Pour quelqu'un de novice, tu es plutôt doué. C'est peut-être inné chez toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est inné et franchement, ce n'est pas une qualité que je veux mettre en avant dans mon CV mais si cela peut vous servir alors tant mieux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais rien fait de ce genre avant ? demanda alors Gabriel.

Dean était surpris que la suspicion vienne de lui et non pas de Castiel. Il pensait avoir gagné facilement la confiance de Gabriel. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de drôle et de joyeux, Dean avait réellement pensé qu'il serait facile de le convaincre. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il allait devoir se méfier de lui.

\- J'en suis sûr oui. Je n'ai jamais trempé dans ce genre d'histoires mais j'ai passé presque toute ma vie à me battre pour m'en sortir. Alors oui, j'ai appris deux ou trois choses. Et j'ai notamment appris à prendre du recul et à faire de toutes situations négatives, quelque chose de positif. Sans ça, je serais très certainement mort.

Gabriel le dévisagea longuement avant de lui sourire et d'hocher la tête.

\- Et bien quelle qu'en soit la raison, je suis impressionné. Et ravi que tu sois de notre côté et pas de celui d'Alastair.

\- Je ne suis pas du côté d'Alastair, protesta aussitôt Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous entendais … je suis réellement content de t'avoir avec nous.

Dean était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge mais il choisit de ne pas le dire à Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas se disputer à nouveau avec lui. Et il savait que protester avec trop de véhémence ne ferait que renforcer ses soupçons. Il était préférable de faire profil bas et de ne rien dire.

\- On va faire ce que Dean suggère, lança alors Castiel.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui, surpris de voir que son conseil avait été entendu et pris en considération. Il pensait réellement que son opinion resterait lettre morte et que Castiel ne lui avait demandé son avis que pour la forme. Mais visiblement, il était déterminé à l'écouter et à lui faire confiance. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Je veux parler avec Alonzo le plus rapidement possible. Dis lui que je suis prêt à revoir les conditions de notre partenariat et que je suis désolé si je l'ai vexé en m'occupant de Rodriguez. Dis lui enfin que notre alliance est importante pour moi et qu'il a toujours été un allié privilégié.

\- Je vais sortir la brosse à reluire et le charmer pour toi, approuva Gabriel.

\- N'évoque pas le fait qu'il sera un agent double pour notre compte pour le moment. Je veux avant tout connaître ses conditions avant de laisser filtrer cette information.

\- C'est entendu boss.

Castiel lui fit alors un signe de la main qui semblait signifier qu'il était temps pour lui de partir vaquer à ses occupations. Gabriel hocha la tête puis se leva et salua Dean avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune agent le regarda s'approcher d'un groupe d'Hispaniques avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Tu es réellement prodigieux tu sais.

\- C'est gentil à toi de le dire mais je crois que c'est un peu exagéré. Je ne pense pas être prodigieux. Je suis juste malin.

\- Tu es tellement plus que ça Dean.

Castiel semblait sincère et le jeune agent ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à l'intensité de son regard. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir accompli quoi que ce soit de prodigieux. Mais si Castiel le pensait, cela finirait sans doute par tourner à son avantage.

\- Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses. Je vois un tel potentiel en toi que je trouve vraiment dommage que tu refuses de l'exploiter en plein.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu fais Castiel.

\- Parce que c'est mal ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas camper sur ses positions sans compromettre son projet de se faire une place au sein de l'organisation de Castiel. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus revenir complètement sur ce qu'il avait dit sans paraître bizarre. Il devait se montrer prudent mais intelligent. Comme depuis le début de son emprisonnement.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais faire de ma vie à ma sortie. Je ne suis pas un criminel Castiel. Je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire qui a juste eu à faire des sacrifices pour survivre et qui a commis quelques erreurs en chemin. Je ne dis pas que tu as tort de faire ce que tu fais … juste que ce n'est pas un plan de carrière qui me fait rêver.

\- Tu pourrais devenir riche Dean ... riche et extrêmement puissant. Ça devrait te faire rêver.

\- Bien sûr qu'être riche me plairait. Celui qui affirme le contraire est un menteur. Mais c'est illégal et dangereux et je ne suis pas sûr que ma conscience me laisserait tranquille si je me lançais dans cette histoire.

\- Ta conscience finira par l'accepter Dean.

Dean détourna les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir à nouveau. Il avait besoin de dire « oui » mais il avait besoin de le faire d'une façon qui resterait crédible pour Castiel. Il finit donc par soupirer.

\- Je ne veux plus galérer … je ne veux plus dormir dans la rue et je ne veux plus avoir à me prostituer pour survivre. Je veux avoir un toit au-dessus de ma tête et un frigo rempli. Alors oui … peut être que travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi est la meilleure manière d'y parvenir mais je … je ne pense pas que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un de sang froid pour réussir. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.

\- Je n'en suis pas un non plus, assura Castiel. Je prends juste les décisions qui s'imposent. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un innocent. Ceux que je tue le méritent. Ce sont tous des criminels de la pire espèce. Le monde se porte mieux sans eux.

Le monde se porterait également bien mieux sans Castiel. Dean grimaça avant de finir par secouer la tête.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne te dis pas « oui » mais je ne te dis pas « non » non plus. J'ai besoin de prendre quelques jours pour être sûr que j'en suis capable.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande Dean. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses. Je veux que tu pèses le pour et le contre. Et si toutefois tu décides de te lancer, alors je serais ravi de t'aider. Je suis convaincu que tu pourrais nous être d'une grande aide.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Il savait que participer aux activités de Castiel était la seule solution d'en apprendre réellement plus. Et d'obtenir enfin des informations capitales.

\- Comment Rafael prendra la nouvelle si je te dis « oui » ? finit il par demander.

Castiel lui sourit en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Il pourra en penser ce qu'il veut. Je me fiche de son opinion. C'est la tienne et celle de Gabriel qui m'intéressent. S'il n'est pas content, il sait à qui s'adresser. Je suis sûr de moi et je suis son supérieur. Il ferait bien de s'en souvenir.

Dean acquiesça alors. Il était toujours aussi soulagé de voir que Castiel avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le choisir à la place de Raphael. Ce dernier restait une menace pour lui mais elle lui semblait bien moins insupportable que quelques jours plus tôt. Il allait devoir également garder un œil sur Gabriel pour être sûr qu'il ne choisissait pas de travailler avec Raphael dans le dos de Castiel. Il était presque sûr qu'il resterait fidèle à ce dernier. Mais il pourrait se sentir menacé par l'importance que Dean prenait. Et cela pourrait le conduire à faire quelque chose pour le faire tomber.

Castiel finit par détourner l'attention de lui et par observer son bras droit qui semblait à présent en pleine discussion avec les Hispaniques non loin d'eux. Le reste des détenus vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier d'eux. Dean les observa du coin de l'œil en se remémorant chacune des informations collectées. Il en avait appris plus en quelques minutes que depuis le début de son incarcération. Et c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ses progrès étaient une chance pour lui de ne se concentrer que sur la réussite de sa mission et pas sur tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même ces derniers jours. Il espérait également que ses conseils se révèleraient être bons et que Castiel le ferait à nouveau participer à ses affaires. Il avait réellement besoin de se faire sa place. Etre l'objet sexuel de Castiel ne suffirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas compter uniquement sur ça pour réussir. Il avait besoin d'avancer. Il tourna les yeux vers Castiel et sourit à son tour. Il avait remporté une petite victoire mais la guerre était encore très longue. Ce n'était que le début.


	21. Blessure

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 20 tout juste corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle et à vous comme toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Uninvited d'Alanis Morissette**

 **Chapitre 21 : Blessure**

 _« Entre la vie et la mort, il n'y a qu'un pas, entre la tristesse et le bonheur, il y a_

 _une route infinie » Michel Linh_

Castiel avait toujours cru avoir ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Il l'avait obtenu en se battant et en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir depuis son adolescence. Il était riche à millions. Il était influent. Il était puissant et redouté. Il était respecté. Il avait un bel appartement et plusieurs voitures de luxe. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais depuis quelques jours, il réalisait avec un grand étonnement qu'il s'était trompé. Il lui avait manqué quelque chose depuis le départ. Et ce quelque chose était Dean.

Castiel n'avait jamais voulu d'une histoire sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation qui l'emprisonnerait et lui donnerait la sensation d'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas d'un petit ami ou d'un mari qui l'attendrait le soir chez lui. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres. Il avait des associés et Gabriel. Pas d'attaches et pas de responsabilités familiales. C'était parfait.

Il avait vraiment cru que le sexe était la seule chose à attendre des hommes qu'ils rencontraient. Et c'était sans doute vrai pour tous ceux qui avaient croisé sa route jusque-là. Mais Dean était différent. Là où les autres étaient intéressants et stupides, Dean était brillant et fascinant. Il était intelligent, drôle et fort. Castiel ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre avec quelqu'un jusque-là. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde trouvé la personne avec qui partagé son quotidien. Mais Dean était idéal pour ce rôle. Il pouvait le remplir à merveille. Il était suffisamment malin pour se faire une place à ses côtés et suffisamment solide pour supporter le poids des responsabilités que cela impliquait. Il était prêt à tout pour survivre. Il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour avoir ce dont il rêvait de son côté.

Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à accepter de devenir comme Castiel. Il n'était peut-être pas encore totalement d'accord pour ignorer sa conscience et devenir un tueur et un criminel. Mais il finirait par comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de sa meilleure opportunité. Il deviendrait alors quelqu'un d'au moins aussi puissant que Castiel. A eux deux, ils seraient en mesure de prendre le contrôle sur l'organisation le jour où Crowley choisirait de se retirer. Castiel s'en sentait capable seul. Mais avec Dean, il se sentait également plus fort et plus sûr.

Car le jeune homme lui avait prouvé par son conseil qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour analyser une situation et en tirer le meilleur parti. Il n'avait pas eu peur de donner son avis. Et ses conseils avaient été brillants. Castiel n'aurait jamais songé à agir de la sorte. Pas parce qu'il était moins intelligent que Dean. Mais parce qu'il ne voyait pas nécessairement les choses sous le même angle que lui. Il avait tellement l'habitude des conflits et des situations tendues qu'il n'imaginait jamais qu'une telle situation puisse tourner à son avantage sans qu'il ne fonce dans le tas. Il était peut-être trop violent ou trop aveuglé par sa colère pour réfléchir différemment.

Dean était tout son contraire. Et c'était finalement ce qui faisait sa force. Il était plus réfléchi et parce qu'il n'était pas directement impliqué, il était capable de se montrer plus prudent également.

Discuter avec Alonzo s'était avéré une bonne chose. Comme Dean l'avait compris, leur partenaire n'attendait qu'une renégociation des termes de leur association. C'était pour le leur faire comprendre qu'il avait menacé de les quitter pour Alastair. En prenant le temps de parler avec lui franchement et calmement, il avait obtenu plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé avant l'intervention de Dean.

Alonzo avait accepté de collaborer avec lui et de lui servir d'agent double auprès d'Alastair. Il était prêt à lui transmettre toutes les informations nécessaires à le faire tomber. Il avait juste exigé de toucher un peu plus à chaque transaction. C'était raisonnable. Et la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Castiel avait alors transmis la nouvelle à Crowley et avait été soulagé d'obtenir son approbation. Il avait carte blanche pour négocier avec n'importe qui du moment que cela conduisait à la chute d'Alastair. Et à sa mort bien sûr.

Gabriel était aussi impressionné que Castiel par le talent visiblement inné de Dean. Il était également méfiant. Il semblait penser que le jeune homme leur mentait en disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce type. Il ne pensait pas que Dean songeait à les trahir ou qu'il était lui-même un agent double pour le compte d'un de leur nombreux ennemis. Il était en revanche persuadé que Dean ne leur disait pas tout sur son passé. Il n'avait pas encore demandé à faire des recherches sur lui. Il attendait sans doute le résultat de celles de Raphael. Castiel, de son côté, avait une confiance aveugle en Dean. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme lui avait tout dit. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti sur son passé ou sur ce qu'il attendait de lui ou de la vie en général. Il l'aurait senti si le jeune homme jouait un jeu. S'il jouait un rôle.

Et il se sentait bien avec Dean. Il se sentait puissant et dominateur. Il se sentait complet. Et aussi bizarre que cela puise paraître, il se sentait heureux. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'il avait cherché à ressentir. Il trouvait l'idée de courir après le bonheur totalement absurde. Mais il l'avait pourtant trouvé sans la chercher. Et il voulait en profiter sans laisser qui que ce soit s'interposer entre le jeune homme et lui.

Il le remercia pour son conseil la nuit suivant sa discussion avec Alonzo. Il prit le temps de couvrir son corps de baisers – ce qui n'était définitivement pas naturel chez lui – et de le caresser longuement jusqu'à lui arracher un orgasme puissant. Il ne se priva pas ensuite de le prendre avec une certaine brutalité qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Dean. Le sexe avec le jeune homme n'était jamais décevant. Peu importait ce qu'ils faisaient ou ne faisaient pas. C'était toujours une expérience renversante.

Castiel avait eu une multitude de partenaires. Il avait expérimenté toutes les positions, tous les lieux – même les plus insolites – et même participé à quelques orgies. Il savait ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était plus le gamin inexpérimenté qu'il avait été à une époque et pour qui le sexe, même le plus décevant et monotone, était quelque chose de renversant. Il avait fini par se lasser des hommes qu'il rencontrait. Ils étaient tous similaires. Tous inintéressants et finalement bien peu satisfaisants au lit. Il avait eu peur que Dean soit comme eux. Juste un corps à user sans en retirer réellement du plaisir. Il était heureux de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Coucher avec Dean était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. C'était incroyable. Le jeune homme se donnait sans réfléchir. Il s'offrait sans se cacher et n'hésitait plus à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il se soumettait avec une détermination incroyable. Il était réceptif et magnifique.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son expérience ou peut être juste au fait qu'il était unique. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire. Et à vrai dire, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il voulait Dean auprès de lui pour la fin de son incarcération. Il le voulait ensuite quand il serait dehors. Il voulait être le seul homme avec qui Dean coucherait à compter de maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr que cela soit possible. Mais il aimait l'idée.

Après avoir remercié Dean comme il estimait le lui devoir, Castiel s'endormit satisfait et heureux. Il se réveilla détendu et apaisé. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il avait été tendu durant toute son existence. Il était constamment sur le qui-vive, prêt à se battre pour sa vie et prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour garder sa place. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais se réveiller avec Dean dans ses bras lui faisait réaliser tout ce qu'il avait manqué jusque-là. Et combien il avait eu tort de penser que ce qu'il avait était suffisant.

Castiel n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était en train de tomber amoureux du jeune homme. L'idée aurait dû l'effrayer et le pousser à prendre la fuite. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Ce qu'il ressentait lui semblait normal et logique. Il ne se sentait pas en danger ou sous une quelconque menace. Bien au contraire, il se sentait à sa place. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de l'abandonner maintenant. Il ne laisserait personne – pas même Dean – lui dire qu'il devait partir maintenant.

Castiel observa le jeune homme dormir pendant de longues minutes. Il semblait tout aussi serein que lui. Après sa petite crise de panique due à sa réaction à la fessée, Castiel avait cru qu'il allait devoir à nouveau batailler pour le convaincre de rester. Il avait même eu peur de le perdre. Mais lui demander son avis et le suivre avait semblé apaisé le jeune homme. Il semblait avoir trouvé un sens à sa présence en prison. Un but à atteindre. Castiel devait maintenant le convaincre qu'il était fait pour ça. Ce ne serait sans doute pas simple. Mais il en était capable.

Il devait faire en sorte que Dean tombe amoureux de lui à son tour. S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait lu, cela nécessitait qu'il l'invite au restaurant, lui offre des fleurs et lui fasse des compliments. Il devait le séduire. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça en prison, il allait devoir se contenter de lui prouver qu'il était bien en sa présence. Que ce n'était plus uniquement une question de sexe et de sécurité. Qu'il avait envie de rester avec lui, même au-delà de leur incarcération.

Et il doutait de toute façon que Dean aime être séduit d'une manière traditionnelle. Il était tout sauf ordinaire. Ce qui arrangeait Castiel qui était tout sauf un homme comme les autres. Il ne pouvait pas promettre à Dean une relation normale et un mariage futur. Mais il pouvait lui promettre de vivre sa vie comme une aventure. De devenir un homme puissant et riche. Et de ne plus jamais se sentir seul.

Castiel sourit en imaginant rentrer chez lui et retrouver Dean dans son appartement. De pouvoir passer la soirée à ses côtés à parler de leur travail et de tout et n'importe quoi. Il imaginait dormir à ses côtés après avoir couché avec lui et se réveiller pour pouvoir le regarder assoupi à côté de lui. Il en avait envie et il était impatient que cela puisse se concrétiser.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout régler son problème avec Alastair et remplir la mission que Crowley lui avait confié. Alonzo était maintenant de son côté et avec lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils aient les informations nécessaires pour faire échouer son plan. Il pourrait ensuite le faire tuer et envisager sa libération plus sereinement. Avec Dean bien sûr.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'étira longuement sans s'écarter de Castiel. Il lui adressa ensuite un petit sourire ensommeillé avant de bailler longuement contre sa main. Castiel le trouvait adorable quand il était encore un peu endormi. Il ne le lui dirait pas bien sûr. Il savait que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas ce compliment.

Les gardes n'allaient pas tarder à venir les chercher et Castiel aurait aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour profiter du moment. Il s'était rapidement habitué au rythme imposé en prison. Mais depuis que Dean dormait dans son lit, il avait appris à le détester. Le jeune homme avait beau être constamment avec lui, ils n'étaient que trop rarement seuls ensembles. Cela frustrait considérablement Castiel, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi impuissant en prison. Il détestait cela.

\- On devrait se lever, déclara t-il en regardant Dean enfouir son visage dans son oreiller.

Le jeune homme n'était pas du matin. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à émerger et ne semblait réellement réveillé qu'une fois son café avalé. Castiel avait appris à s'adapter à son attitude. Il avait même appris à l'apprécier. Car Dean était adorable et charmant quand il était encore à moitié réveillé. Et parce que ses défenses étaient baissées dans ces moments, le rendant vulnérable.

\- Ou on pourrait faire mine d'être malades pour rester couchés, suggéra Dean.

\- On nous conduirait à l'infirmerie et ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites.

\- Il y a des lits à l'infirmerie.

\- Il y a aussi des gardes et d'autres détenus. Désolé bébé mais c'est non.

Dean grogna quelque chose contre son oreiller mais finit tout de même par se tourner sur le dos. Il s'étira à nouveau longuement avant de se redresser. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi. Le jeune homme le dévisagea presque aussitôt, visiblement vexé.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ? demanda t-il.

\- Toi Dean. C'est toi qui me fait rire. Tu es absolument adorable à cet instant précis.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer et de quitter le lit. Castiel le regarda se diriger vers ses vêtements. Il avait ordonné au jeune homme de dormir nu maintenant. Et Dean avait accepté sans protester. Cela offrait un spectacle à Castiel chaque matin. Un spectacle dont il ne se lassait toujours pas. Le corps du jeune homme était absolument parfait.

\- Il pourrait monter le chauffage la nuit. Franchement, n gèle le matin. Hé ... tu ne pourras utiliser ton influence pour exiger qu'ils augmentent la température de quelques degrés ? demanda Dean en enfilant son tee-shirt.

Castiel sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Je pourrais oui mais je ne le ferais pas. Je préfère utiliser mon influence comme tu dis pour les choses réellement importantes. Et puis j'aime quand il fait froid. Cela te pousse à te blottir contre moi et tes tétons sont ...

\- Ok, j'ai compris. Espèce de pervers, le coupa Dean.

Castiel rit, amusé par la gêne du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il encore être mal à l'aise parfois après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble ? C'était un mystère pour lui. Et quelque chose sur lequel il allait devoir travailler dans l'avenir. Car si Dean venait à vivre avec lui, il allait exiger qu'il soit nu en permanence.

\- Je sais juste apprécier les belles choses. C'est différent.

\- Généralement, c'est ce qu'on dit d'un tableau ou d'une photographie ... on ne parle pas de chose quand on parle d'un être humain.

\- Peut être que le mot était mal choisi mais c'est l'idée générale qui compte. Je te trouve incroyablement beau et j'aime admirer ton corps. Tu devrais être flatté.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel n'en fut pas surpris. Il savait à présent que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise avec les compliments. Il ne savait pas comment réagir quand on lui en faisait. Il n'avait pas appris à les accepter. C'était une autre chose sur laquelle Castiel allait devoir travailler avec lui dans le futur. Car il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de le complimenter. Pas quand chacun de ses mots était sincère.

\- Tu m'as dit de bouger mais tu ne sembles pas décidé à te lever toi, l'accusa Dean après quelques minutes.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était effectivement temps pour lui de se lever. Il sourit au jeune homme puis quitta le lit et attrapa ses vêtements sur la chaise. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il l'observait. Il pouvait le nier autant qu'il le souhaitait. Il savait que Dean le trouvait attirant.

\- Quand est-ce qu'Alonzo doit revenir vers toi ? demanda ensuite Dean sans doute pour ne pas entendre Castiel lui faire une réflexion sur le fait qu'il le regardait s'habiller.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Sans doute pas avant quelques jours. Alastair acceptera de travailler avec lui mais il ne va certainement pas lui faire confiance immédiatement.

\- Est-ce qu'il va utiliser vos armes pour le convaincre ?

Castiel n'était plus surpris par l'intelligence de Dean. Mais il continuait d'être étonné de sa capacité à trouver des solutions et des idées brillantes.

\- Comment ça nos armes ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean se racla alors la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir par les barreaux de leur cellule. Il semblait craindre qu'on les écoute. Castiel lui laissa quelques minutes avant de l'attraper par le bras et de le forcer à le regarder et à lui répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas vous donner l'impression de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire mais ... vous parliez avec Gabriel du fait qu'ils ont vos armes non ?

\- Ils ont nos armes oui et ils vont nous les rendre.

\- Justement, vous devriez le leur laisser. Ils pourront les utiliser pour convaincre Alastair de leur faire confiance. Ce sera un peu comme ... une offrande. Ils le rejoignent et avec une cargaison d'armes qui vous appartiennent. Il ne pourra pas refuser une telle opportunité de vous priver de votre argent.

\- Dean, c'est ...

Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la proposition de Dean. Alastair travaillait dur pour tenter de prendre leur place. Il voulait contrôler le trafic d'armes et le trafic de drogue. Avoir la marchandise de Crowley était un sacré avantage pour lui. Un moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement et de tenter de leur voler un client ou deux. C'était effectivement le meilleur moyen pour Alonzo de gagner sa place auprès de lui.

\- C'est brillant, finit il par dire après quelques secondes.

Dean lui sourit alors, visiblement fier de son idée. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être d'ailleurs. Cette idée était géniale et Castiel aurait aimé l'avoir par lui- même.

\- C'est juste une suggestion. C'est vous qui prendrez la décision, rappela Dean en baissant les yeux.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par le visage et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec un baiser chaste qui ne pourrait pas symboliser l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et la pressa contre celle de Dean avec violence. Il voulait le posséder et lui rappeler également qu'il l'avait choisi. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il était séduisant.

\- Oh euh ... de rien alors, souffla Dean quand il le relâcha.

Castiel hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Les gardes arrivaient dans le couloir et leur moment à deux était terminé. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres détenus et de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

On les conduisit au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner et Castiel admira à nouveau Dean jusqu'à ce que Gabriel les rejoigne et ne l'interrompe. Ils discutèrent d'Alonzo et d'Alastair puis d'Abaddon que Lucifer avait commencé à suivre. Castiel n'avait strictement aucune confiance en lui mais il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait tort ou non. Et lui confier une tâche aussi importante était le meilleur moyen de le démasquer s'il était du côté d'Alastair lui aussi.

Dean partit ensuite travailler et Castiel le regarda s'éloigner sans parvenir à cacher sa déception. Il allait devoir faire en sorte que le jeune homme change de poste pour le faire travailler avec lui. Cela ne nécessiterait pas beaucoup de travail de sa part. Il avait juste peur que le jeune homme n'apprécie pas. Il avait sans doute besoin de ces quelques heures loin de lui pour se changer les idées. Castiel ne voulait pas le priver de ça. Et le fait qu'il soit à nouveau prêt à faire des concessions pour le jeune home était une preuve de plus de ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était réellement en train de tomber amoureux de lui. Et cela lui convenait très bien.

Il partit travailler de son côté avec Gabriel puis retrouva finalement le jeune homme pour leur heure de thérapie. C'était un miment que Castiel trouvait totalement inutile puisqu'il ne souffrait d'aucune addiction et n'avait aucune culpabilité qui le rongeait. A ses yeux, écouter les autres discuter de leur problème était du temps de perdu. Mais il se pliait à la règle. Parce qu'il voulait être un détenu modèle.

Quand la séance fut terminée, ils rejoignirent le réfectoire pour le déjeuner. Castiel remarqua aussitôt Alonzo qui discutait avec Alastair dans un coin. Ils mirent fin à leur conversation dès qu'il entra dans la pièce mais Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Il s'installa à une table avec son plateau puis attendit patiemment que Dean le rejoigne. Il était à peine assis quand une dispute éclata non loin d'eux entre deux détenus d'ordinaire plutôt calmes. Castiel fut surpris en premier lieu avant de remarquer qu'Alastair semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui inquiétait Castiel. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de prévenir Gabriel ou d'avertir Dean du danger. La bagarre semblait dégénérer à côté et bientôt, d'autres détenus se joignirent aux premiers. Il y avait des cris et les gardes avaient du mal à intervenir.

Castiel se leva de sa chaise, convaincu à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté. Il fut bousculé par un détenu qu'on avait projeté contre lui et bascula sur le côté. Son flanc heurta une table avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser. Il n'avait aucune intention de participer à la bagarre. Il devait juste se mettre à l'abri dans un coin, les bras en l'air pour qu'on ne l'arrête pas lui aussi. Il devait également attraper Dean pour le protéger lui aussi.

Il repéra le jeune homme qui semblait avoir du mal à échapper aux coups. Il avait visiblement été frappé au visage. C'était souvent comme ça quand il y avait une bagarre générale. Les coups volaient et les gens touchés n'étaient pas forcément ceux qui étaient ciblés.

Quand il vit Dean porter une main à son visage en criant, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal au jeune homme et Castiel ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé pour avoir participé à la bagarre. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté pour le faire arrêter. Sans doute l'œuvre d'Alastair qui continuait à observer la scène en souriant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser les détenus s'en prendre à Dean sans raison. Il allait devoir voler à son secours une nouvelle fois.

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les détenus. Il prit un coup dans le bas du dos au passage et bascula à nouveau en avant. Il se retint de justesse à une table, donna un coup de coude à un détenu à sa gauche pour le forcer à s'écarter puis il se propulsa en avant en direction du jeune homme. Il tendit la main dans sa direction et l'avait à peine effleuré quand il sentit une vive douleur dans son dos, quelque part à gauche de sa colonne vertébrale, juste à la hauteur de ses reins.

Il pensa pendant une seconde qu'il s'agissait juste d'un coup de poing mais la douleur était trop intense. Il cria et serait probablement tombé si Dean ne l'avait pas retenu en l'attrapant sous les bras. Il l'entraîna sur le côté, loin de la bagarre. Les gardes criaient et plusieurs détenus étaient au sol, inconscients ou blessés. Castiel pouvait sentir quelque chose couler dans son dos. Du sang. Il tenta de se contorsionner pour toucher sa blessure et s'assurer qu'elle n'était que superficielle mais Dean l'en empêcha aussitôt. Il le fit s'allonger sur le sol et Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il fut surpris quand aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Il avait atrocement mal dans le dos et la douleur se propageait doucement jusqu'à ses épaules et son ventre. Il voulait croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure. Mais il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que c'était plus grave que ça. Il n'avait qu'à voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Dean pour en être convaincu.

\- On a besoin d'aide, cria le jeune homme.

C'était inutile. Les gardes ne pouvaient pas les entendre avec le bruit de la bagarre. Et ils se fichaient probablement qu'il soit blessé et soit en train de se vider de son sang. La seule chose qui les préoccupait pour le moment était d'arrêter la bagarre. De reprendre le contrôle sur les détenus qui continuaient à échanger des coups. Les blessés passaient ensuite. Même si cela devait signifier que plusieurs meurent dans leur coin.

\- Ok Cas, ça va aller d'accord, assura Dean en le faisant se tourner sur le côté.

Castiel cria à nouveau sous l'effet de la douleur. Il vit du coin de l'œil Alastair faire un geste dans sa direction. Il se promit alors de le faire souffrir si toutefois il s'en sortait. Il doutait d'avoir la moindre chance mais c'tait une idée à laquelle il avait envie de se raccrocher.

Dean observait probablement la blessure dans son dos. Castiel le sentit soulever son tee shirt puis jurer entre ses dents. Il reporta son attention sur lui et l'observa retirer son tee shirt pour venir le presser contre sa blessure. Sans doute pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Castiel doutait que cela change quelque chose.

Il avait passé des années à apprendre à quel endroit du corps il était préférable de frapper quand on voulait tuer quelqu'un rapidement. Les reins étaient la meilleure option quand on voulait rapper son adversaire par derrière. Si l'organe était touché, il y avait très peu de chance de survie. Et il était presque sûr que c'était le but recherché par l'homme qui l'avait poignardé. Ce n'était pas un coup manqué. Il n'était pas juste une victime malencontreuse. C'était lui qu'on avait ciblé. C'était évident.

\- On va te conduire à l'infirmerie et tout ira bien Cas, lança Dean.

Il semblait chercher avant tout à s'en convaincre lui-même. Castiel était surpris de lire autant d'inquiétude sur son visage. C'était la preuve qu'il était réellement attaché à lui. Et même s'il se sentait sur le point de mourir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux en le constatant. Dean était inquiet et triste pour lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Il comptait donc au moins un peu pour lui.

\- Si personne ne fait rien, je te conduirais moi-même à l'infirmerie, ajouta le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel doutait qu'on le laisse faire mais il ne dit rien. Il était de toute façon incapable de parler dans son état. Il avait trop mal et il se sentait incroyablement faible. Probablement à cause du sang qu'il continuait à perdre malgré le tee shirt que Dean pressait contre son dos.

Gabriel finit par apparaître à son tour dans son champ de vision. - Castiel, l'appela t-il en se jetant à genoux devant lui.

Castiel tenta de faire un petit signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu mais il ne fut pas sûr d'y parvenir. Il avait la sensation qu'on serrait son crâne dans un étau et qu'on avait enfoncé du coton dans ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais été blessé jusque-là. Il n'était pas médecin non plus. Mais il en savait suffisamment sur l'anatomie humaine et sur le fonctionnement du corps pour savoir qu'il vivait là ses dernières minutes. A moins d'un miracle, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il avait tellement de choses à dire et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à parler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir donner des dernières instructions à Gabriel pour l'encourager à prendre sa place. Il était le mieux placé pour remplir son rôle. Il voulait également dire à Dean qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Peut être lui dire qu'il aurait aimé avoir une chance avec lui à l'extérieur.

\- On doit faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas le laisser se vider de son sang sans rien faire ! jeta Dean.

\- Ok je ... on ...

Gabriel semblait lui aussi à court de mots. Il paniquait et jamais Castiel ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi inquiet et démuni.

\- Gabriel, ressaisis toi ! ordonna alors Dean.

Castiel fut surpris de voir son bras droit relever la tête aussitôt pour regarder Dean dans les yeux. Une minute s'écoula durant laquelle ils se fixèrent sans bouger. Castiel devait reconnaître que le ton de Dean le surprenait lui aussi. Mais il semblait bien plus calme que Gabriel et peut être plus à même de prendre des décisions. Une nouvelle fois, il faisait preuve d'une force et d'un courage que Castiel admirait. C'était très certainement inutile mais c'était tout de même fascinant.

\- Libère moi un passage. On va le conduire à l'infirmerie maintenant et on va faire en sorte qu'il survive. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas y arriver seul !

Gabriel finit par hocher la tête. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Castiel une seconde avant de se relever. Dean s'accroupit alors puis passa un de ses bras sous les genoux de Castiel et un autour de son torse. Il se redressa ensuite en grognant. Castiel était réellement impressionné. Il savait que Dean était musclé et fort. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il soit capable de le soulever ainsi.

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il n'avait plus la force de la tenir droite. Dean lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de commencer à marcher. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Castiel n'était pas gros mais il était musclé et par conséquent relativement lourd. Dean semblait toutefois ne pas être gêné puisqu'il marchait sans s'arrêter et plutôt rapidement.

Gabriel marchait devant eux pour leur frayer un chemin parmi la cohue des détenus qui se battaient toujours. Les gardes ne prêtaient pas attention à eux. Castiel fut surpris qu'on ne tente pas de les arrêter. Qu'aucun détenu ne s'interpose. Il n'y avait qu'Alastair qui semblait les avoir vu. Et la situation semblait toujours autant l'amuser.

Ils atteignirent les grilles qui conduisaient au couloir dans un temps record. Castiel luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Même s'il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir, il avait envie de s'accrocher et de se battre. Il voulait croire en un miracle. Car il avait un nouvel objectif. Faire payer à Alastair ce qu'il venait d'ordonner. Il allait avoir sa peau et il allait le faire souffrir. Bien sûr, pour cela, il devait avant tout survivre. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Il pouvait sentir le sang continuer à couler de son dos contre Dean.

Une fois devant la grille, deux gardes s'interposèrent devant eux. Castiel reconnut Garth et fut soulagé qu'il soit là. Il le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Il tenterait de l'aider. Gabriel parlait avec eux et agitait ses mains comme pour appuyer ses propos. Castiel ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Il était totalement assourdi par les bruits de son propre cœur qui résonnait dans ses tempes. Il aurait pu être gêné d'être ainsi vu vulnérable et dans les bras de l'homme qu'il était sensé dominé et possédé. Mais il en ressentait que de la fierté pour la force et le courage de Dean. De l'admiration pour son calme malgré son inquiétude évidente.

\- Cas, reste avec moi. Ne t'endors surtout pas, souffla alors le jeune homme.

Il semblait avoir compris que Castiel avait du mal à rester éveillé. Ce dernier tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais il ne fut pas sûr, une nouvelle fois, d'y parvenir.

\- Laissez nous passer. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ? S'il meurt, ce sera de votre faute. Et je peux vous promettre que je vous le ferais payer ! jeta alors Dean.

Castiel ne voyait pas comment le jeune homme pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution mais il espérait tout de même qu'elles auraient un impact sur les gardes qui se tenaient toujours devant eux.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre pendant quelques secondes avant que Garth ne se tourne vers son collègue.

\- Je les accompagne. Toi, tu surveilles la grille.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ... commença son collègue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? S'il meurt, on aura un très gros problème. Crois- moi, le coupa Garth déterminé.

Son collègue finit par hocher la tête et par s'écarter. Garth lu adressa un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Dean.

\- Suivez-moi. Gabriel, tu restes ici.

Castiel savait que son bras droit n'allait pas apprécier d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart. Mais il était convaincu qu'il accepterait. Car il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour sauver Castiel. Il était prêt à tout pour lui. Il en eut la preuve quand Gabriel recula pour les laisser passer. Dean se remit alors en route. Il grimaçait à présent, sans doute fatigué de supporter le poids de Castiel. Mais il ne faiblissait pas et marchait toujours rapidement. Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui.

Ils remontèrent le couloir derrière Garth et en silence. Le trajet sembla à la fois long et bizarrement court pour Castiel. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé de sa vie. Il avait également la nausée et une affreuse migraine. Il n'avait en revanche plus réellement mal dans le dos. Ce qui était à la fois une bénédiction et une très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui. Il inhala pour inspirer l'odeur unique de Dean et se raccrocha à la chaleur du corps du jeune homme pour ne pas sombrer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Garth interpela aussitôt le docteur. Dean put enfin le déposer sur un lit mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il resta planté à côté alors que le médecin appelait une infirmière à la rescousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda le médecin en l'observant.

\- Il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos. Il ... il a perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Dean d'une voix qui tremblait.

Lui qui avait semblé si fort jusque-là ne paraissait plus avoir aucun contrôle sur ses émotions à présent. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et le visage incroyablement pâle. Castiel bougea la main pour effleurer la sienne et sourit doucement quand Dean saisit le message et joignit leurs deux mains sans hésiter.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes blessé ? demanda une infirmière en contournant Dean pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

Le jeune homme sembla surpris par sa question avant de regarder son propre torse et de grimacer. Il était couvert de sang. Mais il ne s'agissait que de celui de Castiel. Ce dernier était amusé par le fait qu'il soit toujours torse nu et ne semblait pas gêné d'être ainsi exposé à la vue de tous. C'était paradoxal pour un homme qui continuait à avoir du mal à se tenir nu devant celui avec qui il couchait.

\- Non, je ... ce n'est pas mon sang, répondit t-il finalement.

\- Parfait alors dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Nous devons nous occuper de votre ami et vous ne n'êtes d'aucune aide, lança le médecin.

Dean le dévisagea alors. Des larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues mais il paraissait avoir repris le contrôle. Et il ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Il était évident qu'il voulait être là pour Castiel.

\- C'est hors de question. Je veux rester avec lui, répliqua t-il.

\- Vous allez nous gêner plus qu'autre chose en restant ici. Si vous voulez que nous le sauvions, vous allez devoir vous écarter.

\- Je veux être sûr que vous ferez le maximum !

Le médecin écarquilla alors les yeux, visiblement surpris et choqué par l'accusation de Dean. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on doute ainsi de son engagement et de son intégrité. Mais Castiel pouvait comprendre que Dean soit méfiant. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle facilité Castiel avait réussi à s'attacher les services de la majorité des gardes pour avoir des doutes. Rien ne leur garantissait que le médecin n'avait pas été soudoyé par Alastair. Et Dean avait toutes les raisons d'exiger de rester.

\- Je suis médecin ici depuis plus de dix ans et j'ai toujours fait mon maximum pour sauver mes patients. Je ne vous permets pas de m'accuser de la sorte.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide et je sais parfaitement comment ça fonctionne ici ... vous travaillez pour le plus offrant et je sais que ce n'est jamais l'administration pénitentiaire. Alors je me fiche que vous soyez vexé mais je ne partirais pas. Je vais rester ici et vous surveiller. Et si vous ne le sauvez pas, je vous le ferais payer.

C'était la deuxième fois que Dean prononçait de telles menaces. Castiel le trouvait absolument magnifique à cet instant précis. Torse nu, couvert de sang, le visage baigné de larmes et le ton ferme et sûr. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage. D'indomptable et de terrifiant. Il était à la hauteur de la situation et l'égal de Castiel à cet instant précis. Il était le prédateur et non plus la proie.

\- Ecoute Dean ... Je sais que tu es inquiet. Mais le médecin a besoin d'espace pour travailler. On ne va pas quitter l'infirmerie mais on va s'écarter pour le laisser travailler d'accord ? suggéra Garth.

Castiel était réellement soulagé qu'il soit là. Car il était un des rares gardes honnêtes de cette prison et il était suffisamment malin pour savoir qu'il était inutile de forcer Dean à partir. Il avait donc trouvé un compromis pour satisfaire le jeune homme. Le médecin ne semblait pas apprécié que l'homme qui l'avait accusé ainsi soit autorisé à rester mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je vous surveille, jeta Dean en pointant son indexe en direction du médecin.

Ce dernier l'ignora et commença à couper le tee shirt de Castiel pour le lui retirer. Dean se pencha alors en direction de Castiel.

\- Ecoute moi bien Cas ... tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te l'interdis. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner au moment où je commence à envisager de ... au moment où je commence à penser qu'il y a plus entre nous que du sexe d'accord ?

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il pensait la même chose. Qu'il en avait pris conscience récemment mais qu'il en était absolument convaincu à présent. Il voulait pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir et que Dean ne devait pas en avoir peur non plus. Mais il était incapable de parler. Incapable de bouger non plus.

Dean posa alors une main sur sa joue avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Il semblait se ficher de se montrer aussi affectueux devant autant de témoins. C'était la preuve de ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. De sa sincérité. Castiel aurait aimé que Gabriel et Raphael puisse le voir. Ils n'auraient plus eu aucun doute sur le fait que Dean tenait à lui et était capable de tout pour lui.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, souffla Garth pour l'encourager enfin à s'écarter.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêté attention à ce que le garde disait. Il avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Je vais rester là et je ne partirais que quand tu seras en état de partir avec moi. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Mais tu dois te battre d'accord ? Si tu le ne le fais pas pour toi alors fais le pour moi. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ce n'est que le début. J'ai réfléchi Cas et j'ai pris ma décision concernant mon avenir. Si tu veux la connaître, alors tu dois survivre à tout ça.

Castiel sourit alors. Dean déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer enfin. Garth le prit par le bras pour le conduire à un lit non loin d'eux. Castiel le regarda s'éloigner avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer longuement. Il sentit qu'on le manipulait et qu'on le tournait sur le côté. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il n'avait plus mal. Les mots de Dean continuaient de résonner à ses oreilles et il avait encore la sensation de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait se raccrocher à tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait et dit depuis qu'il avait été poignardé. Il voulait absolument connaître sa décision. Il était presque sûr qu'elle serait positive. Il avait toutefois besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Plus encore que connaître sa réponse, ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était vivre la suite avec le jeune homme. Le voir s'épanouir et devenir un partenaire pour Castiel. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui en disait long sur tout ce qu'il était capable d'accomplir. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer ce que Castiel savait déjà. Dean était fait pour être à ses côtés. Il était fait pour devenir son égal.

Le médecin donnait ses ordres aux infirmières mais Castiel ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait les yeux fermés et lâchait doucement prise. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit uniquement due à la perte de sang ou si on lui avait donné quelque chose pour l'endormir. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et regarder Dean une dernière fois. Il n'eut toutefois pas réellement le temps de se lamenter. Car à peine l'idée lui avait-elle effleuré l'esprit qu'il s'endormit finalement. Il emporta avec lui l'image de Dean et se raccrocha à ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme en espérant se réveiller bientôt et le voir sourire à nouveau.


	22. Retour

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

 **Voici le 22ème chapitre corrigée par Elyrine. Merci à elle pour son travail.**

 **Et merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et m'écrivent.**

 **Les choses évoluent dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Leed me out of the dark de Crown The Empire**

 **Chapitre 22 : Retour**

 _« Ce n'est pas facile de partir si personne n'attend votre retour. »_

 _Francis Dannemark_

Castiel avait vraiment cru que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu la mort de suffisamment près pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas immortel. Il n'était pas invincible. Et il pourrait un jour tomber sur quelqu'un de plus fort ou du plus futé que lui. Quelqu'un qui saurait trouver une brèche et s'y engouffrer pour se débarrasser de lui.

Et Castiel avait eu peur. Il avait eu réellement peur de mourir, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa blessure était grave et il n'était pas immortel. Le médecin avait dû batailler pour le sauver. Le coup avait été porté de telle façon que ses organes soient touchés. Les plus vulnérables. Ceux qu'on ne soignait que difficilement. Ce qui tendait à prouver que la personne qui l'avait blessé n'avait pas porté le coup au hasard. Il n'était pas une victime collatérale qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. On avait voulu le tuer. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était la cible de telles menaces, il n'était jamais passé aussi près de les voir se concrétiser. Il avait toujours réussi à éviter les coups et les guet-apens. A l'extérieur, c'était plus simple pour lui. Il avait des gens pour veiller sur lui. Il était entouré d'hommes payés pour s'assurer que personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Et il était suffisamment intelligent pour se montrer prudent. En prison, en revanche, c'était différent. Il était seul. Mis à part Gabriel, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Et il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilant.

Il mettait tout ceci sur le compte de tout ce qu'il avait à gérer depuis son arrivée en prison. Sur les problèmes que causaient Alastair. Et sur Dean. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme n'était en rien impliqué dans cette tentative d'assassinat. Mais il était une distraction. Castiel était trop absorbé par ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour le jeune homme. Il l'obsédait constamment et il ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au reste. Il l'avait payé au prix fort.

Heureusement pour lui, il était à présent sorti d'affaire. Le médecin avait accompli des miracles. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Castiel avait droit à un nouveau départ et il comptait bien en tirer le maximum. Il allait prendre sa revanche et faire tomber Alastair. Car il était évident que tout ceci était son œuvre. Castiel allait le lui faire payer chèrement.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout se remettre complètement de ses blessures. Il avait enfin eu le feu vert pour sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre les autres détenus. Il allait retrouver Gabriel et lui demander ce qu'il avait découvert sur toute cette histoire. Il allait également retrouver Dean pour la première fois depuis sa blessure.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était impatient. L'attitude du jeune homme le jour où on l'avait poignardé n'avait pas cessé de le hanter. Il y pensait constamment ces derniers jours. Car il était évident que Dean avait été inquiet pour lui. Plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il comptait sur Castiel pour le protéger. Il avait eu peur pour lui parce qu'il tenait à lui.

Castiel avait eu plusieurs révélations depuis sa blessure. La première était que tout ceci était en partie de sa faute et qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en mains sérieusement. La seconde était que s'il venait à mourir, personne ne pleurerait réellement sa disparition. Il sr fichait qu'on ne l'aime pas. Il n'avait jamais cherché à être apprécié de qui que ce soit. Mais alors qu'il était mourant, il avait réalisé qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour lui tenir la main. Que quelqu'un soit là pour pleurer s'il n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Gabriel aurait sans doute été un peu chagriné. Mais il s'en serait rapidement remis. La troisième enfin, était que la seule personne qui semblait se soucier qu'il vive ou non et pas uniquement pour ce qu'il avait à offrir était Dean. L'homme qu'il avait manipulé pour obtenir de coucher avec lui. L'homme duquel il était en train de tomber doucement amoureux et qui tenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie. Dean aurait sans doute pleuré s'il était mort. Il aurait été sincèrement triste. Castiel voyait cela comme une victoire. Il comptait bien s'y raccrocher pour repartir de plus belle.

Il laissa le médecin l'examiner une dernière fois puis l'écouta lui répéter qu'il ne devait se reposer avant de quitter l'infirmerie en compagnie de Garth. On le conduisit à sa cellule immédiatement. Il serait privé de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il s'allongea sur le lit de Dean et enfuit son visage dans son oreiller pour inhaler son odeur.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit enfin, il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse de Dean. A sa grande surprise, il se trouva nez à nez avec Gabriel. Et si son bras droit semblait content de le revoir, il avait également une expression particulièrement sérieuse sur le visage. Cela ne présageait de rien de bon.

Castiel l'interrogea aussitôt sur l'avancée de ses recherches. Et ce que Gabriel lui révéla alors fut comme recevoir un second coup de poignard. Car Alastair n'était pas le commanditaire de sa tentative d'assassinat contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru jusque-là. Le seul responsable était un homme que Castiel n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un qu'il avait cru de son côté depuis le départ.

\- Raphael ? s'écria-t-il en entendant le nom de son associé dans la bouche de son bras droit.

Gabriel lui expliqua alors comment il avait obtenu cette information. Alonzo lui avait assuré qu'Alastair n'y était pour rien. Maintenant qu'il faisait mine de travailler avec lui, il était en mesure d'obtenir ce genre d'informations. Et il était sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Gabriel avait donc fait d'autres recherches. Il avait fini par obtenir la confirmation de la bouche d'un homme proche de celui qui avait poignardé Castiel. C'était bel et bien Raphael qui lu avait demandé de le faire. C'était avec son argent qu'il l'avait payé. Il avait visiblement agi de son propre chef. Il n'avait pas reçu d'ordres. Il l'avait fait parce que Castiel représentait une menace pour lui et qu'il voulait l'éliminer du tableau. Il pensait sans doute faire accuser Alastair ensuite.

Castiel allait le tuer. Cette fois, il ne laisserait personne le faire à sa place. Il serait celui qui porterait le coup fatal. Il se fichait des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ensuite. Il ne laisserait pas cela passer. Raphael allait souffrir et mourir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Gabriel semblait l'avoir deviné puisqu'il avait pris les devants et contacter Crowley pour lui. La nouvelle n'avait pas semblé le surprendre. De toute évidence, Rafale cherchait à évincer Castiel depuis un moment maintenant. Il s'était toujours opposé à un refus. Comme Castiel s'y était attendu, Crowley lui avait donné son accord pur qu'il le tue. Il ne voulait pas d'un traître dans ses rangs. Même s'il était doué.

Castiel allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Il avait toutefois besoin de récupérer avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et il avait besoin de voir Dean. De lui parler et de lui demander son avis et ses conseils. Gabriel n'insista pas et le laissa rapidement tranquille.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Castiel pensa à Raphael et à la meilleure manière de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il imagina les tortures qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Les cris qu'il allait lui arracher. Il réfléchit ensuite à sa trahison et à ce que cela signifiait. C'était une autre chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilant. Il avait senti que Raphael voulait prendre sa place. Il l'avait compris depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il ne l'avait pas cru capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait eu tort et cette erreur avait manqué de lui coûter sa vie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris les devants et tuer Raphael avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de le faire lui. Il s'en voulait enfin d'avoir été trop distrait pour se montrer prudent.

Quand Dean rejoignit finalement la cellule, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir et il était agité et furieux. Il posa les yeux sur lui et sentit aussitôt une vague de calme le submerger. Le jeune homme avait cet effet sur lui. Et son soulagement évident de le voir en vie le réconfortait un peu plus encore. Il pourrait toujours compter sur Dean quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importait qu'on le trahisse. Peu importait qu'on tente de le tuer. Du moment qu'il avait le jeune homme à ses côtés, il se savait capable de surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

\- Cas, est-ce que ça va ? demanda aussitôt Dean en s'approchant du lit.

Il s'agenouilla au niveau de son visage et posa une main sur sa joue. Castiel sourit doucement. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il voulait le remercier d'avoir été là pour lui et de l'voir conduit à l'infirmerie. Il voulait le remercier de tenir à lui. Il volait enfin lui demander ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Allonge-toi avec moi, souffla-t-il à la place en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

Dean sembla surpris de l'entendre. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était uniquement son ton ou si c'était ses propos qui le surprenait autant. Il préférait ne pas poser la question.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, répliqua le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel secoua la tête en reculant sur le lit. Il resta sur le côté, les yeux rivés dans ceux magnifiques de Dean. Ce dernier hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lever et de s'allonger en face de lui. Castiel passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? demanda le jeune homme ensuite.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Physiquement, il se sentait mieux même s'il souffrait encore. Mentalement en revanche, il était totalement perturbé par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Je vais bien. Mes blessures vont guérir et je serais rapidement sur pied. Ce n'est pas là le problème.

\- Le problème ? répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel glissa les doigts sous le tissu de son T-shirt pour pouvoir toucher sa peau. Il avait besoin de ce contact pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Dean ne méritait pas qu'il s'emporte contre lui quand il n'avait fait qu'être là pour lui jusque-là.

\- Celui qui a fait ça… commença alors Castiel.

\- Alastair, avança Dean qui semblait en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

\- Non, pas Alastair… Raphael, le corrigea Castiel.

Il ne fut pas surpris de lire de la surprise sur le visage de Dean. Il était évident qu'il ne s'était pas douté non plus que Raphael était à l'origine de cette tentative de meurtre. Cela soulageait Castiel. Cela prouvait que son ancien associé avait bien caché son jeu et qu'il n'avait pas été complètement aveugle.

\- C'était Raphael ? demanda alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il continuait à être surpris en l'entendant. Il allait devoir rapidement l'assimiler s'il voulait le lui faire payer.

\- C'était Raphael, oui. De toute évidence, il en avait assez d'être sous mes ordres. Je savais qu'il voulait prendre ma place mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de me tuer pour en arriver là.

Dean posa une main sur sa joue et ce geste le surprit. C'était plus tendre que ce à quoi il était habitué. Presque aussi tendre que ce que Dean avait fait quand il était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, convaincu qu'il allait mourir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda ensuite le jeune homme.

Castiel n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre. Il soupçonnait Dean de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je vais le tuer. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur sa trahison. Je ne peux pas lui laisser croire qu'il peut faire ce genre de choses et s'en sortir avec une simple tape sur les doigts. Je vais le tuer… de mes propres mains.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui dise de ne pas le faire. A ce qu'il tente de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer un homme. Il fut donc considérablement surpris quand le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, lui donnant son accord tacite. Castiel n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il se sentait mieux en sachant que Dean était de son côté une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas bien ?

\- Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu dois faire. Et honnêtement, si j'étais à ta place, c'est sans doute ce que je voudrais faire. Je veux dire… j'en ai envie juste parce qu'il t'a fait du mal et… je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre mais je suis d'accord. Raphael mérite de mourir.

\- Dean…

\- Non, Castiel, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Je le pense vraiment. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que tu étai cloué sur ton lit d'hôpital et j'en suis venu à une conclusion très simple. L'homme à l'origine de tout mérite de mourir… que ce soit Alastair ou Raphael.

Castiel sourit alors. Il était content de voir que Dean avait compris. Il n'était peut-être pas comme lui. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais réellement. Il restait en lui une partie d'innocence et de bonté que Castiel ne voulait surtout pas voir disparaître. Mais il avait enfin compris qu'on ne pouvait pas rester totalement innocent en prison. On devait s'adapter. Et cela impliquait qu'on fasse des choses horribles parfois.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir, souffla ensuite le jeune homme.

\- Je suis plus solide que tu ne le crois, répliqua Castiel en souriant de plus belle.

\- Peut-être mais… tu avais perdu tellement de sang et… personne ne voulait me donner de tes nouvelles. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais et je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à toi… et à ce que je ferais si tu ne survivais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? demanda Castiel, curieux de le savoir.

\- J'aurais trouvé le responsable et je l'aurais tué. Castiel, je… je sais que rien n'est simple entre nous et je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment pour te le dire mais je… j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses en te voyant te vider de ton sang. Et la plus importante est que je… je tiens à toi et je… je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je veux que tu sois là à mes côtés. Et pas uniquement parce que tu me protèges mais aussi et surtout parce que tu me manquerais.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à une telle déclaration de la part du jeune homme. Il avait des soupçons. Il était presque sûr que Dean s'était attaché à lui. Mais l'entendre le dire rendait les choses plus vraies encore et c'était une chose incroyable à entendre. Il pressa contre le dos de Dean pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de venir coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je tiens à toi aussi, confessa-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire. Il considérait cela comme une faiblesse. Se dévoiler ainsi invitait les autres à utiliser ce qu'il avait dit contre lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait une confiance aveugle en Dean. Il le savait incapable d'utiliser tout ceci contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le jeune homme était peut-être même le seul en qui il pouvait avoir une telle confiance. Après ce que Raphael avait fait, Castiel doutait de tout et de tout le monde. Mais pas de Dean. Jamais de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ça hein ? On ne peut pas… notre histoire n'a aucune chance de durer, lança Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne voyait aucun obstacle à ce qu'ils puisent être heureux ensemble. Il ne croyait pas réellement au bonheur durable. Il ne croyait pas non plus en l'amour éternel. Mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance avec Dean. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui pour le moment. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela ne durerait pas encore un peu.

\- Elle n'en a aucune si on ne lui en laisse pas une. Mais je veux essayer. Et de toute évidence, tu le veux toi aussi. On réglera les détails plus tard. Je veux juste profiter de toi pour le moment. Je n'ai pas le luxe de m'interroger plus longuement sur notre histoire quand j'ai déjà beaucoup trop de choses à gérer.

Dean hocha la tête et ne protesta pas. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel l'appréciait autant. Il avait appris à se taire quand c'était nécessaire. Il commençait à le connaître suffisamment pour adapter ses réactions à son état d'esprit. C'était une preuve de plus que cela pouvait fonctionner entre eux s'ils le voulaient réellement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu le feras ?

Castiel n'avait pas besoin que Dean précise ce qu'il entendait par là tant c'était évident. Il voulait savoir quand il tuerait Raphael. Il avait accepté l'idée et l'encourageait même à le faire. Mais il restait mal à l'aise avec l'idée de la mort d'un homme.

\- Les médecins ne veulent pas que je fasse quoi que ce soit de trop physique pour le moment. Cela va devoir attendre. Mais je te préviendrai quand je serais prêt. Tu n'auras pas à être là bien sûr.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose pour moi d'y assister. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je dois apprendre. J'ai besoin de comprendre qu'on ne peut pas agir ici comme on agirait à l'extérieur. J'ai besoin d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme que je suis en train de devenir et sur l'homme dont je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Castiel ne releva pas la dernière information donnée par le jeune homme même si elle était extrêmement importante pour lui. Il savait que Dean n'avait pas réfléchi en le disant. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour. C'était juste un fait. Et Castiel choisit de la traiter ainsi. Il se contenta donc de l'embrasser à nouveau et de changer de sujet.

\- Est-ce que tu as été sage en mon absence ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il fut soulagé quand il vit Dean sourire. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait voir plus souvent. Et quelque chose dont il voulait être le seul responsable. Il aimait l'idée d'amuser le jeune homme. De le faire sourire et de le faire rire.

\- Bien sûr que non… tu te doutes bien que j'ai profité de ton absence pour coucher avec la moitié de la prison.

Même si Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là aussi d'une plaisanterie, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme de jalousie. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse un jour poser la main sur le jeune homme. Il était à lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Même si j'en avais eu envie… ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas, je n'aurais pas pu le faire. Gabriel m'a suivi comme mon ombre durant toute ton absence. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à moi ensuite.

Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce que son bras droit avait pensé. Castiel était la cible principale mais Raphael avait forcément songé à s'en prendre à Dean ensuite. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il allait devoir remercier Gabriel d'avoir veillé sur le jeune homme.

\- Gabriel est quelqu'un de prudent. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est un des meilleurs dans son domaine.

\- C'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé faire.

\- Et je t'ai manqué, donc ?

\- Tu vas me le faire répéter ?

Castiel sourit. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de forcer le jeune homme à le dire et à le redire toute la nuit. Mais il savait que cela finirait par agacer Dean. Il voulait que ce moment à deux soit le plus paisible possible. Il ne voulait surtout rien faire pour risquer de l'énerver.

\- Non, je te crois. Je suis juste surpris que tu n'aies pas déjà cherché à me le prouver maintenant que je suis là.

\- Je croyais que le médecin t'avait interdit toute activité physique.

\- Il l'a fait oui.

Il sourit ensuite et laissa à Dean le soin d'en tirer les conclusions qu'il souhaitait en tirer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le pousser à faire quoi que ce soit en particulier. Il voulait au contraire que le jeune homme prenne des initiatives. Il accepterait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Et donc tu espères que je vais faire tout le travail ? finit par demander Dean en souriant.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il aimait voir le jeune homme ainsi. Il était visiblement amusé par leur petit jeu. Il semblait insouciant et juste heureux d'être là. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il tenait à Castiel. Qu'il ne jouait pas avec lui. Il ne pouvait être que sincère. Et c'était un grand changement pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune relation sincère et honnête. Il avait des connaissances et des associés. Chacun des liens qu'il avait tissés jusque là était motivé par un besoin spécifique. Le plus souvent, celui de se faire plus d'argent. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Le jeune homme s'était engagé dans cette histoire pour obtenir la protection de Castiel. Mais il était encore là parce qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas de motivation cachée ou de raison autre que son désir de passer du temps avec lui. Cela faisait probablement de lui la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Castiel.

\- Eh bien si tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu n'auras pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je ne peux pas faire d'efforts.

\- Je m'ouvre à toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? La prochaine, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de te sauver la vie.

\- Techniquement c'est le médecin qui m'a sauvé la vie… pas toi.

\- J'aurais pu te laisser te vider de ton sang dans le réfectoire.

\- Tu aurais pu… mais parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, je sais que tu le feras jamais…

\- Oh ça suffit ! protesta Dean avant de coller ses lèvres à celles de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas. Il laissa le jeune homme l'embrasser durant de longues minutes, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'une distraction de sa part. il avait peut-être sensiblement ouvert son cœur à Castiel quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'était de toute évidence pas prêt pour autant à tout lui dire. Ou à admettre qu''il ne pouvait effectivement pas se passer de lui. Tant pis, Castiel allait devoir attendre qu'il s'en sente capable.

Le baiser durant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Castiel se contenta de répondre sans pour autant chercher à prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il voulait vraiment voir jusqu'où Dean irait. S'il en avait autant envie que lui.

Il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard quand le jeune homme recula finalement pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Castiel n'aurait pas laissé qui que ce soit d'autre agir ainsi. Mais Dean était un cas à part. Il se sentait capable de le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Il était presque prêt à envisager de le laisser prendre entièrement le contrôle de leurs ébats parfois. Pas tout le temps, bien sûr. Il aimait bien trop dominer ses partenaires pour l'envisager. Mais il était curieux de voir ce dont le jeune homme était capable si on lui laissait les rênes.

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand Dean souleva son tee shirt pour l'embrasser doucement sur le torse. Il sentit ensuite ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Il se montrait incroyablement délicat. Presque comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal. Castiel fut touché par son attitude. Il aimait l'idée que Dean ait envie de prendre soin de lui. Une nouvelle fois, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avant.

Il releva la tête pour voir ce que le jeune homme faisait quand il sentit ses mains s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur que Dean ait quelque chose en tête qu'il ne soit pas partant pour lui donner. Il refusait catégoriquement de laisser le jeune homme le pénétrer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait essayé, bien sûr. Il se savait gay depuis toujours. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à prendre du plaisir et avait renoncé à tenter cela avec ses partenaires. Il n'était pas sensible comme Dean pouvait l'être. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de glisser un doigt en lui et de stimuler sa prostate, il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que de l'inconfort et de la douleur. Même s'il se sentait capable de donner des libertés à Dean, il ne pourrait pas lui donner cela. Il priait vraiment pour que le jeune homme ne le lui demande pas. Heureusement pour lui, Dean semblait préférer nettement être celui qu'on pénétrait. C'était aussi ce qui faisait que cela collait entre eux.

Il fut rassuré quand Dean saisit son sexe et referma sa bouche autour. Castiel laissa alors échapper un gémissement. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à propos des lèvres du jeune homme. C'était en grande partie dû à leur dessin presque féminin. Elles étaient charnues et d'un rose soutenu. Castiel aimait plus que tout le voir passer sa langue dessus. Il adorait les voir sensiblement enflée après leurs baisers. C'était une des choses qu'il avait remarqué en premier chez le jeune homme. Ça et la couleur de ses yeux.

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et prit rapidement l'intégralité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Castiel gémit à nouveau quand il heurta le fond de sa gorge. Peu d'hommes avaient réussi à faire cela avant lui. La plupart du temps, ils se retiraient en toussant et refusaient ensuite de recommencer. Mais Dean n'hésitait pas. Il le faisait comme si cela ne lui demandait aucun effort. Comme s'il adorait le faire. Castiel ne voulait pas penser au fait que cela venait probablement de son expérience passée. Il préférait se dire que c'était parce qu'il aimait lui procurer du plaisir et qu'il se fichait de l'inconfort que cela pouvait lui causer.

Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Dean resta immobile, Castiel posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour l'encourager à commencer à bouger. Il ne voulait pas le forcer ou lui montrer quel rythme adopté. Il voulait que le jeune homme choisisse. Mais son immobilisme était en train de le rendre fou. Les sensations étaient incroyables et il devait lutter contre son envie de bouger pour précipiter son orgasme.

Dean sembla saisir le message puisqu'il commença à bouger la tête doucement, s'attardant ici et là pour appliquer un peu de pression avec sa langue. C'était parfait. Presque comme si le jeune homme savait exactement ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Ce qui lui procurait le maximum de plaisir. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas beaucoup d'expérience ensemble. Il avait toutefois de toute évidence une facilité à deviner ce genre de choses. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel préféra ne pas s'interroger sur les raisons de son don.

Il se contenta d'apprécier le moment. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle que le jeune homme lui offrait. De son côté, il avait les yeux fermés et gémissait constamment. Il semblait aimé ce qu'il faisait.

Il était reconnaissant envers le jeune homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Si ce qu'il faisait à cet instant lui plaisait réellement alors c'était une juste récompense pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Car peu importait ce que Castiel avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Sans lui, il se serait vidé de son sang avant que le médecin ne puisse intervenir. Il lui devait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le remercier convenablement. Peut être en lui rendant la pareille. Il n'était pas forcément adepte de ce genre de pratique mais il ferait l'effort pour lui.

Il finit par ne plus réussir à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente quand Dean commença à accélérer le rythme de sa bouche. Castiel pouvait sentir son orgasme monter en lui rapidement. Il ne chercherait pas à tenir plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas faire durer ce moment. Il voulait que Dean constate par lui-même le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il voulait qu'il comprenne combien il était parfait ainsi.

Il laissa donc les sensations l'envahir jusqu'à ce que son corps ne puisse plus les contenir. Il n'avertit pas le jeune homme. Il n'en était pas capable. Son orgasme le transperça et lui arracha un cri qui ressemblait vaguement au prénom du jeune homme. Il ne fut pas gêné de se laisser ainsi aller. Peu importait qu'on l'entende. Après ce qui s'était passé au réfectoire, tous les détenus avaient probablement compris qu'il y avait plus entre Dean et lui qu'un accord donnant/donnant. C'était plus qu'une histoire d'échange entre des faveurs sexuelles et une protection constante. C'était un début de relation. Castiel aurait pu en avoir honte ou peur mais il l'avait accepté. Et il se fichait totalement de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser.

Il laissa ensuite retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Il était presque sûr que le médecin n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir dans cet état. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce que Dean venait de lu faire était faisait parti du top dix des expériences sexuelles de son existence. Bientôt, il occuperait toutes les places de cette liste. Car il était le meilleur. Il n'y avait pas de contestation possible.

\- Cas ? l'appela le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour le regarder. Il était installé à côté de lui à nouveau, le visage penché dans sa direction et les lèvres enflées. Il ne semblait pas réellement inquiet. Juste surpris par son silence. Castiel lui sourit alors.

\- Tu es parfait, assura-t-il.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Il fut amusé de voir que son compliment fit rougir le jeune homme aussitôt. Il ne savait toujours pas comment les accepter. Il finirait par apprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… commença t-il ensuite en faisant un vague geste en direction de l'entrejambe de Dean.

Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, ça va… c'était… je voulais que ce moment soit pour toi. Pour te remercier d'être en vie.

\- Et si je veux te remercier d'en être grandement responsable ?

\- Tu le feras plus tard. Tu n'es clairement pas en état de faire ce que j'ai en tête. Pour le moment, je veux que tu te reposes.

Castiel ne protesta pas. Il n'était effectivement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était sous le coup de son orgasme et il était encore fatigué à cause de sa blessure. Il se promit toutefois de remercier le jeune homme convenablement quand il serait entièrement remis. Il le méritait bien.

Il regarda ensuite Dean se rallonger à ses côtés avant de poser la tête sur son torse. Il sourit quand le jeune homme passa un bras autour de sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention mais il pouvait comprendre le comportement de Dean. Il avait failli le perdre. Et il lui avait fait promettre de se battre pour lui. De survivre pour revenir auprès de lui. Son petit discours à l'infirmerie était gravé dans son esprit. Il doutait de pouvoir oublier un jour ce que le jeune homme lui avait confié au moment où il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

\- Dean ? souffla-t-il en se souvenant d'une autre chose que le jeune homme lui avait dite.

\- Hmm, se contenta de répondre Dean.

Castiel tourna le visage dans sa direction mais ne pouvait pas voir plus que le sommet de son crâne. Il aurait préféré pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pour lui poser sa question mais il était évident que le jeune homme était confortable ainsi et il n'avait pas le cœur de le déranger.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que le médecin ne s'occupe de moi ?

Le bras de Dean serra un peu plus fortement son ventre et Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait évoqué un moment difficile ou si le jeune homme se souvenait de ses propos et en regrettaient certains.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

\- Tu m'as dit avoir pris une décision concernant ton avenir. Tu m'as dit que j'allais devoir survivre pour la connaître… j'ai survécu et je dois avouer que je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as décidé.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne cherchait pas à faire durer le suspense. Il semblait juste ne pas savoir comment aborder cette conversation. Il devait pourtant savoir que Castiel accepterait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- J'étais sincère quand je te disais que je… que je veux me construire une vie et un avenir quand je serais sorti d'ici. Et j'étais sincère également en t'assurant que je ne voulais plis jamais rien faire d'illégal ou d'immoral pour survivre. Je n'avais pas de plan en me rapprochant de toi. Je n'ai pas accepté de partager ta cellule parce que je voulais travailler à tes côtés ou utilisé ta fortune pour prendre un nouveau départ. Je ne savais même pas qui tu étais vraiment à l'époque.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais menti, Dean, assura Castiel.

Il avait une vague idée de ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il voulait toutefois l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être totalement à l'aise avec la décision que j'ai prise depuis mais je… j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas l'homme que je pensais être… que je ne pourrais jamais faire partie de ces gens qui ont une vie ordinaire et bien rangée… de ceux qui ne prennent jamais de risques et qui restent dans les clous. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mon passé et aux sacrifices que j'ai dû consentir mais je veux compter, Castiel. Je veux être important. Depuis que je suis avec toi, c'est comme ça que je me sens… j'ai la sensation d'avoir une importance et d'avoir une place. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête quand on sortira. Je ne veux pas non plus avoir à t'oublier une fois dehors. Tu as peut-être raison en fin de compte… peut-être que je ne peux pas me passer de toi.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui dise qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il était partant pour travailler avec lui. Pour lui laisser lui apprendre les ficelles du métier et faire de lui quelqu'un de puissant. Il pensait que le jeune homme justifierait son choix par son envie de réussir et d'être stable financièrement. Ce qui était louable et logique pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui ferait une telle déclaration.

\- Dean… je serais ravi de t'aider. Ravi de t'apprendre et de te permettre d'exploiter ce potentiel que j'ai rapidement décelé chez toi et qui pourrait t'ouvrir beaucoup de portes dans l'avenir. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te demande rien en échange. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes mon esclave sexuel ou mon objet. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu fasses tout ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu le fasses pour toi.

A la façon dont Dean se tendit, Castiel sut qu'il était surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Castiel lui-même devait reconnaître qu'il était choqué que de tels propos aient pu sortir de sa bouche. Il avait toujours utilisé les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait jamais rien fait gratuitement. Il n'était pas généreux. Il n'était même pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais Dean… Dean lui avait sauvé la vie sans rien espérer en retour. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il tenait à lui. Et Castiel voulait en faire de même en retour. Bien sûr, il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme continuerait à partager son lit à l'extérieur. Il voulait le garder pour lui. Même sans cela, il aiderait le jeune homme. Il serait son projet. Un diamant brut qu'il avait hâte de polir pour en faire la plus unique et incroyable des pierres précieuses.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne suis pas surpris de l'entendre. Jusqu'à très récemment, j'étais convaincu que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que pour le sexe. Et j'étais prêt à l'accepter parce que c'était mon unique porte de sortie. Je pensais sortir d'ici sain et sauf grâce à toi et pouvoir ensuite tirer un trait sur tout ça pour faire quelque chose de ma vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda alors Castiel.

\- Toi… moi peut-être aussi un peu. Nous. La façon dont nous fonctionnons a changé. Tu me demandes mon avis et tu écoutes mes conseils. Tu me fais confiance et je veux que ça continue. Et puis… bien sûr… il y a le fait que j'ai enfin accepté mes sentiments pour toi. Alors… merci de me rassurer sur ce point et même si je suis surpris et enchanté… je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous à l'extérieur. Je veux continuer à t'appartenir et je veux que tu te donnes à moi en retour. Je veux qu'on forme un tout, Cas. Enfin sauf si tu n'en as pas envie…

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé que le jeune homme ne puisse pas le voir. Il était heureux d'entendre que Dean partageait sa vision de l'avenir. Il semblait bien plus à l'aise avec l'idée d'appartenir à Castiel. Il ne trouvait plus cela dégradant. Il paraissait même en tirer une certaine fierté. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Il n'était pas un homme de plus. Il était différent et cela faisait de lui une exception.

\- J'en ai envie, Dean. Mais pour le moment, je refuse qu'on mette une étiquette sur ce que nous vivons. Tu dois t'en douter… je ne suis pas très habitué à ce genre de situations et quelque chose me dit que tu ne l'es pas non plus. Alors inutile de nous mettre une quelconque pression sur les épaules. On a beaucoup de choses à gérer. On en parlera à nouveau quand on sera dehors tous les deux. Sache juste que ma réponse est oui.

Dean tourna alors sensiblement le visage pour l'embrasser sur le torse, juste au niveau de son cœur. Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il était étonné d'avoir réussi à comprendre avec facilité que ce qu'il ressentait était ce que tout le monde appelait le bonheur. Il s'était cru incapable de mettre des mots clairs sur ses sentiments. Principalement parce qu'ils avaient fui toute sa vie. Mais il avait suffi de quelques jours avec Dean pour l'aider à comprendre. L'amour. Le bonheur. Il savait à présent ce que cela signifiait. Il savait même en reconnaître les signes puisqu'il vivait au quotidien. Le jeune homme dans ses bras avait accompli un miracle. Il allait devoir lui dire un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas maintenant. Non c'était encore trop tôt.

\- Tu devrais dormir, tu sais… je suis presque sûr que c'est ce que ton médecin espérait que tu fasses en te renvoyant dans ta cellule, jeta Dean après un long silence.

\- Et si je me fiche pas mal de ses conseils, j'ai appris à écouter les tiens. Je vais essayer de dormir. Mais reste avec moi. Je me sens mieux quand tu es là.

Dean acquiesça contre son torse et Castiel déposa un dernier baiser sur le sommet de son crâne avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Confier à Dean qu'il se sentait mieux en sa présence était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Il espérait que son message était suffisamment clair pour le jeune homme. Qu'il suffirait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin prêt à dire les trois mots fatidiques. Ceux qui changeraient tout pour eux.

Épuisé par sa blessure et par le formidable orgasme qu'il avait eu, confiant en l'avenir et heureux d'avoir à nouveau Dean dans ses bras, Castiel trouva le sommeil rapidement. Il était conscient que rien n'était encore réglé et que le plus dire était encore devant eux. Ils allaient devoir gérer le cas de Raphael et enfin mettre un terme aux agissements d'Alastair. Castiel allait ensuite devoir parler de Dean à Crowley. Il était presque sûr que son patron ne serait pas contre l'idée de laisser le jeune homme travailler avec lui mais il préférait se préparer à devoir batailler pour obtenir son accord. C'était aussi comme ça qu'il en était arrivé à être aussi puissant. Il était toujours préparé au pire. Et il avait toujours une solution à ses problèmes. Il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant. Il allait triompher de tout et de tout le monde une fois de plus.


	23. Mensonge

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 corrigée comme toujours par Elyrine, toujours ponctuelle même quand je lui transmets les chapitres dans l'urgence ! Donc un grand merci à elle !**

 **Oh et merci à vous bien sûr mes formidables lectrices et lecteurs ! Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Magic de Ben Folds Five**

 **Chapitre 23 : Mensonge**

 _« Une demi-vérité est un mensonge complet. »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean avait conscience qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il savait que son choix, bien que réfléchi et longuement mûri, ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme le bon. Il avait manqué à son devoir et trahi sans doute le FBI pour lequel il travaillait et à qui il avait consacré sa vie jusque-là. Il avait fait un serment en entrant au bureau. Il avait juré de toujours servir la justice et de faire le bien quel que soit la personne qu'il aurait en face. Il avait toujours cru qu'il se tiendrait à cette promesse, n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir le moindre doute.

En entrant en prison pour faire tomber Castiel, il était confiant et sûr de lui. Pas nécessairement de sa réussite mais au moins de sa droiture morale et de son sens de la justice. Il était convaincu qu'il ne serait jamais comme tous ces hommes qui avaient choisi de faire le mal. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait un peu supérieur à eux. Puis il y avait eu Castiel. Dean pensait tout savoir de lui. Il était un criminel et en conséquence, un home que le jeune agent ne pourrait jamais voir autrement. Il faisait partie de ceux qu'on arrêtait et mettait à l'ombre sans hésiter. Sans se poser la moindre question et sans regretter son choix. Dean était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait probablement pas été suffisamment méfiant. Il n'avait pas vu les signaux d'alerte lui prouvant qu'il avait eu tort d'être aussi confiant. Ou du moins, il les avait vu trop tard. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il avait pris sa décision et il se savait incapable de revenir en arrière.

Et il devait à présent en accepter les conséquences. Il devait apprendre à vivre avec. Dean ne savait pas s'il en était réellement capable. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'est qu'il en perdrait probablement le sommeil pendant quelques jours… peut-être même quelques mois.

Raphael était mort. Castiel l'avait tué. Et comme Dean le lui avait demandé, il l'avait emmené avec lui pour le faire. Le jeune agent n'avait pas tenu à être présent uniquement pour voir son adversaire souffrir et mourir. Il n'était pas comme Castiel. Il n'en avait pas retiré le moindre plaisir ou la moindre satisfaction. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement triste non plus. Il se fichait du sort de Raphael. Il avait représenté une menace pour lui depuis le début et en être débarrassé était un soulagement évident. Il aurait préféré pouvoir le faire différemment. Mais après ce que Raphael avait fait à Castiel, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Il ne voyait pas d'autre issue pour lui.

Il n'avait pas hésité en donnant son accord à Castiel. Il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il avait lui-même envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Dean était suffisamment courageux pour admettre que la mort de Raphael n'était pas uniquement un soulagement pour sa mission. C'était aussi un soulagement de le savoir mort et incapable de faire du mal à Castiel à nouveau. Dean ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à lui. Il était toujours déterminé à le faire tomber. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir non plus. Il était amoureux de Castiel. L'avait senti venir depuis un moment maintenant. Il était également convaincu que Castiel avait les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Il ne le lui avait pas dit clairement. Ce n'était probablement pas son genre. Il n'en avait peut-être même pas conscience. Mais il était attaché à Dean. Il le lui prouvait continuellement et plus encore depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Cela ne faisait que renforcer les sentiments du jeune homme. Et le conforter dans sa décision.

Car voir Castiel se faire poignarder et craindre de le voir mourir avait été une révélation pour lui. Il n'avait pas agi pour le bien de sa mission mais parce qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie parce que le voir mourir était inconcevable. Parce que ce serait s'exposer à une souffrance à laquelle il n'était pas préparé. Et c'était aussi pour ça que Raphael méritait de mourir à ses yeux.

Voir Castiel le torturer pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à lui faire admettre sa culpabilité avait été difficile pour lui. Il avait dû retenir plusieurs haut le cœur et lutter contre une furieuse envie de prendre la fuite. Il s'était forcé à rester. Parce qu'il estimait devoir regarder. Il était en partie responsable de sa mort. Il n'avait pas prévenu Henriksen. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Il devait à présent regarder Raphael dans les yeux et graver cette image dans sa tête. Ne pas venir aurait été comme fuir ses responsabilités. Et Dean n'était pas du genre à fuir.

Quand tout fut terminé, Castiel le remercia pour sa présence en lui procurant un orgasme incroyable. Il prit le temps de parsemer son corps de baisers, de le préparer avec sa langue uniquement avant de pénétrer en lui avec une douceur qu'il n'avait encore jamais montrée jusque-là. Il avait fait en sorte que Dean jouisse le premier. Il n'avait pas lâché prise ensuite et avait continué à le stimuler jusqu'à réussir à lui arracher un second orgasme presque douloureux. Dean avait perdu connaissance une seconde sous l'effet du plaisir qui l'avait envahi. Quand il avait repris connaissance, Castiel avait joui en lui mais ne s'était pas retiré. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, allongé sur lui, ses mains refermées autour de sa nuque. Dean l'avait laissé faire sans protester. Et il avait apprécié ce moment sans honte et sans gêne.

Quand Henriksen lui annonça le lendemain que Benny était là pour le voir, le jeune agent sentit la panique le gagner. Il était presque sûr que son coéquipier pourrait lire sur son visage qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il pourrait deviner dans la seconde que les choses avaient changée et que la mission était compromise. Il hésita à refuser de le voir. Il savait toutefois que ceci ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et espérer être un bon menteur. Il avait de toute façon des informations à lui transmettre qui ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Comme toujours, il prétexta avoir un rendez-vous avec son avocat pour échapper à Castiel. Il fut surpris quand sa cible ne lui posa aucune question et le laissa partir sans sembler s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait faire. Il réalisa ensuite ce que cela signifiait. Castiel avait totalement confiance en lui à présent. Raphael était mort et il n'y avait plus personne pour le pousser à douter de sa sincérité. Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité en lui mentant. Depuis quelques temps, il ne cessait de songer au moment où Castiel apprendrait la vérité et comprendrait son erreur. Il savait que cela le ferait probablement souffrir probablement. Il serait également en colère et cela mettrait à terme à ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Castiel cesserait aussitôt de l'aimer. Dean, quant à lui, n'aurait pas cette chance. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec des sentiments qu'il ne pourrait très certainement jamais oublier complètement.

Il n'en était toutefois pas encore là. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Et la première était d'affronter Benny et de réussir à lui cacher certaines choses sans paraître suspect. Il se demanda alors depuis quand son coéquipier et ami était devenu son ennemi et Castiel, celui dont il aurait dû se méfier, celui avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Celui avec qui il se sentait en sécurité.

Comme à chaque fois, il retrouva Benny dans la salle réservée aux entretiens entre détenus et avocats. Son coéquipier le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de le voir en un seul morceau. Il était toujours aussi inquiet pour lui et Dean s'en voulut plus encore d'avoir à lui mentir.

\- Je vais bien, assura-t-il quand son coéquipier le relâcha enfin.

Benny l'étudia durant de longues minutes avant de hocher la tête.

\- Henriksen m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Castiel. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une accusation. Benny devait savoir que Dean n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il devait garder Castiel en vie pour le bien de sa mission. Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche était le fait que ce n'était pas ça qui avait motivé ses actions. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le lui dire.

\- On a besoin de lui vivant. Mort, il ne nous sera d'aucune aide, rappela-t-il.

\- Je sais Dean. Je suis fier de toi. On l'est tous. J'étais juste inquiet. J'avais peur que cela finisse par te retomber dessus.

Dean détourna les yeux. Ses proches et collègues auraient été bien moins fiers de lui s'ils avaient su ce qu'il ressentait. Il les avait trahis et il continuait de le faire en mentant sur ses sentiments. Il se détestait un peu à cet instant précis.

\- J'ai aussi appris pour Raphael, déclara Benny en s'asseyant sur la même chaise qu'à chaque fois.

Dean le regarda faire, terrifié pendant une seconde que son coéquipier soit au courant de tout. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un effort pour ne pas laisser sa panique se lire sur son visage. C'était impossible. Benny ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait ce qui était réellement arrivé à Raphael. Et si toutefois, Henriksen avait des soupçons sur la culpabilité de Castiel, il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné que Dean était également impliqué. Il était idiot de s'en faire pour rien.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui l'a tué, par hasard ? demanda alors Benny en levant les yeux dans sa direction.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Si Benny avait le moindre soupçon, il aurait probablement déjà retiré Dean de la prison pour l'interroger. Il ne serait pas calmement installé dans cette pièce. Ce n'était pas un test pour le faire parler. Pas un interrogatoire. Son coéquipier cherchait juste à en savoir plus et Dean était le mieux placé pour avoir ce genre d'informations.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Castiel a beaucoup d'ennemis ici. Je suppose que l'un d'entre eux a tué Raphael pour lui faire passer un message et tenter de l'affaiblir. Je vais mener mon enquête et si j'en apprends plus, tu seras le premier informé, assura-t-il ensuite.

Il n'avait pas besoin de couvrir Castiel. Il aurait pu avouer à Benny qu'il était celui qui avait tué Raphael. Cela ne l'aurait pas impliqué. Mais il ressentait le besoin irrationnel de couvrir sa cible. Il ne voulait pas le voir tomber pour un meurtre auquel il avait lui aussi participé et qu'il estimait justifié, d'une certaine manière. Il n'aurait pas été juste de le faire tomber pour ces actes quand Dean avait été en mesure de l'empêcher de le faire. Une nouvelle fois, il choisit d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait choisi d'être fidèle au criminel qu'il devait confondre et non pas à son coéquipier et au FBI dans son ensemble.

\- Est-ce que sa mort va compliquer les choses pour toi ? demanda alors Benny.

Dean s'assit à côté de lui pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux. C'était plus simple ainsi.

\- Pas vraiment. Il ne me faisait de toute façon pas confiance. Il était un frein plus qu'autre chose.

\- D'accord. Parfait, alors… enfin… tu m'as compris, hein ?

Benny ne voulait pas qu'il puisse penser qu'il se réjouissait de la mort de quelqu'un. Parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien qui croyait sincèrement que chaque être humain méritait de vivre, même les pires criminels. Qui jugeait qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'ôter une vie. Dean pensait être pareil avant de rencontrer Castiel. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Benny était bien meilleur que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as des informations sur celui qui s'en est pris à Castiel ? demanda son coéquipier ensuite.

\- J'ai quelques idées mais pas de certitudes.

\- Tu penses que c'est Alastair ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et fit mine de réfléchir pour sembler plus crédible. Alastair faisait le coupable idéal, bien sûr. Si Gabriel n'avait pas découvert la culpabilité de Raphael, il aurait été le coupable désigné d'office. Dean avait été convaincu qu'il était responsable jusqu'à ce que Castiel lui dise la vérité. Il avait appris depuis de la bouche même de Raphael qu'il avait été responsable de la première attaque de Castiel par Azazel. Dean garderait bien sûr cette information pour lui également. Elle ne changeait pas grand-chose à son enquête de toute façon.

\- Je pense, oui. Et c'est aussi ce que Castiel semble penser. Il ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement mais j'en suis presque sûr.

\- Il va le tuer ?

\- Pas tant qu'il ne saura pas exactement avec qui il travaille. Pour le moment, il a encore besoin de lui.

Benny hocha alors la tête, visiblement convaincu. Dean ravala sa culpabilité et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Dean, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda alors Benny.

Comme toujours, il avait visiblement deviné que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait été plus simple que son agent de liaison soit quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien. Il aurait été plus facile de mentir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Benny. Mais c'était Dean qui avait insisté pour l'avoir à ses côtés. A l'époque, il avait été convaincu que ce serait un avantage pour lui.

\- Ça va, Benny. Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué d'être constamment sur mes gardes. Ça ira mieux quand tout sera fini. Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne devrait plus être très long. Ils me font confiance, maintenant, et ils n'hésitent plus à parler devant moi.

\- Tu as appris quelque chose ?

Dean hocha la tête et prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer toutes le informations accumulées ces derniers jours.

\- J'ai obtenu des noms de gens avec qui Castiel travaille. Ce sont des pseudonymes bien sûr mais c'est déjà ça, non ?

Benny hocha la tête et Dean enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Apparemment, Alastair travaille avec une femme qu'ils appellent Abbadon. Elle est visiblement la maîtresse de celui qui dirige toute l'organisation. Quand ils parlent de lui, ils l'appellent Crowley. Il y a également un dénommé Lucifer qui doit être un homme de main. Ce sont les seuls noms que j'ai pu obtenir.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, Dean. Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir faire des rapprochements. Je sens qu'on progresse. Tu seras vite sorti d'ici.

Dean ignora le fait que l'idée de partir rapidement lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de sortir. Il avait de revoir sa famille et de retrouver sa liberté et son appartement. Il était en revanche triste à l'idée de perdre Castiel. Il était difficile parfois de se souvenir qu'il jouait un rôle quand il était avec lui. Parfois, il se surprenait à réellement croire qu'il existai un avenir pour eux. Qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'extérieur et seraient en mesure de construire quelque chose. C'était idiot, bien sûr, et cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Mais quand il se laissa prendre par ce rêve, Dean se surprenait à en avoir envie.

\- Castiel travaille main dans la main avec les Hispaniques ici et à l'extérieur. Son contact à l'intérieur s'appelle Alonzo et il dirige le clan. C'est lui qui est en charge de la livraison des armes.

\- Tu crois que cet Alonzo accepterait de parler ? Ça pourrait te faciliter la tâche. Il suffirait qu'il accepte de tout nous dire pour que tu sois libre de partir.

\- Il ne parlera pas, asséna Dean aussitôt.

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il refusait de le lui demander. Il avait besoin de mener cette mission à bien par lui-même. En partie parce que cela lui permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de Castiel.

\- Il est loyal et il refusera de coopérer. J'ai en revanche eu vent d'une livraison d'armes. Elle devrait avoir lieu d'ici quatre jours. Je n'ai pas encore le lieu mais je vais faire en sorte d'obtenir l'information pour que vous puissiez intervenir.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que cela fasse naître des soupçons chez Castiel ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Il a une confiance aveugle en moi. Il n'imaginerait pas une seule seconde que je puisse être derrière tout ça. Surtout pas maintenant que Raphael est mort.

Benny hocha la tête à nouveau mais ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. C'était logique. Il n'avait aucune idée de la relation que Dean avait développé avec Castiel depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait aucune idée des sentiments qui étaient nés entre eux.

\- Si tu es sûr, alors je te fais confiance, assura Benny.

Dean sourit légèrement, soulagé que son coéquipier ne remette pas en question ce qu'il lui disait. Bien sûr, il détestait l'idée qu'il lui fasse confiance quand il lui mentait ouvertement.

\- Je suis sûr de moi. Il n'a pas le moindre soupçon. Et Gabriel semble me faire confiance également.

\- On dirait bien que tu as réussi à les charmer tous les deux, plaisanta Benny sans doute pour dédramatiser un peu la situation.

Dean aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle ou d'amusant dans sa situation. Bien au contraire. Il se sentait pris au piège entre son devoir et ses sentiments. Entre ce que son cerveau lui dictait et ce que son cœur lui disait. Il savait qu'il finirait par souffrir de cette situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Benny ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ne faisait pas cela pour lui faire du mal. Il pensait sincèrement l'aider en dédramatisant la situation de la sorte. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était là pour le soutenir et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir se raccrocher à lui. Mais il devait gérer les choses seul. Il devait trouver les solutions sans l'aide de personne puisqu'il ne pouvait être honnête avec personne.

\- On dirait bien, souffla-t-il alors juste parce que le silence le mettait mal à l'aise.

Benny fronça alors les sourcils en l'observant longuement. Dean savait qu'il pouvait une nouvelle fois lire son malaise sur son visage.

\- Dean, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de prendre les choses à la légère. Je sais que… je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je pensais juste que plaisanter pourrait t'aider à… je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis en colère. Ce n'était pas le but recherché.

Dean ne pouvait pas laisser Benny s'excuser quand le seul responsable de la situation était Dean et personne d'autre. Il n'était pas en colère contre son coéquipier. Il était uniquement en colère contre lui-même.

\- Je sais tout ça, Benny. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai parfois du mal à… disons… sortir du personnage que je joue constamment depuis toutes ces semaines. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de ne pas être moi-même.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que tout s'arrête, rappela alors Benny.

Le fait qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier une mission de cette importance juste pour le bien-être de Dean était une preuve de plus que Benny était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de cent fois meilleur que lui. Il l'admirait et le détestait un peu pour ça. Car il ne faisait que lui rappeler combien Dean lui manquait de respect en lui mentant continuellement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête, confia-t-il alors malgré lui.

Il réalisa son erreur quand il sentit Benny se tendre à côté de lui. Il déglutit aussitôt avec peine et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour que son coéquipier ne comprenne pas ce qu'il sous entendait réellement par là.

\- Dean… est-ce que tu… commença ce dernier après quelques secondes.

\- Non, Benny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je me suis mal exprimé.

Benny ne semblait pas convaincu et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il avait tout intérêt à trouver quelque chose à dire rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les soupçons s'installer chez son coéquipier ou il risquait de tout perdre. Enfin, plus rapidement que prévu.

\- Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que je ne veux pas abandonner… pas après ce que j'ai dû faire et sacrifier pour en arriver où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de remplir cette mission. J'ai besoin d'être celui qui le fera tomber. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si j'échoue.

Dean espérait sincèrement avoir été suffisamment convaincant avec sa petite tirade. Benny ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et le jeune agent crut vraiment qu'il avait échoué. Ce ne fut que lorsque son coéquipier posa la main sur son bras en guise de confort qu'il se détendit sensiblement.

\- Je sais combien cette mission compte pour toi, Dean. Je sais que tu espères prouver que tu as ta place au FBI en la menant à bien. Et je sais que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que personne n'en doute.

Dean fronça les sourcils en grimaçant. Il n'était pas idiot et il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait combien certains agents plus expérimentés que lui et plus vieux le jugeaient incompétent ou trop jeune pour remplir son rôle. Certains doutaient de lui simplement parce qu'il était homosexuel. Parce qu'il avait un père au passé peu reluisant. Parce qu'il venait d'une famille qui n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or. Il avait tout fait pour gagner le respect de ces gens. Il avait travaillé plus dur que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait accumulé les heures et les réussites. Il avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats lors de sa formation. Il s'entraînait dur et ne comptait pas son temps. Mais on continuait de le regarder de haut et de le juger. Simplement parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Benny avait eu confiance en lui immédiatement. Et d'autres, comme lui, comme Rufus ou comme Jo, savaient qu'il était l'un des meilleurs. Mais Dean voulait prouver à tous qu'il était bon. Qu'il n'avait volé sa place à personne. Faire tomber l'organisation pour laquelle Castiel travaillait était le moyen idéal d'y parvenir. Il le savait. Il avait besoin de réussir.

\- Non, Benny… toi, tu as confiance en moi. Rufus, Jo, Ash et quelques autres aussi. Mais je sais ce que la plupart pensent. J'ai besoin de leur prouver qu'ils se trompent, répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

\- Sauf que ceux qui te jugent ne changeront pas d'avis après cette mission. Ils continueront de te regarder de haut parce que tu les menaces. Parce que tu es meilleur qu'eux et qu'ils le savent. Ils ne t'aiment pas et ça ne changera pas. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu arrêtes tout. Dans tous les cas, tu n'obtiendras jamais leur approbation.

Dean soupira. Il savait que Benny avait probablement raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il ressentait le besoin de prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils croyaient. On avait douté de lui à cause de son passé, de ses préférences sexuelles, de ses aventures ou de son père. Il s'était battu à chaque fois pour les faire changer d'avis. La plupart du temps sans résultats. Et ce n'était pas différent cette fois. C'était même plus important à ses yeux. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il avait trouvé sa vocation et il détestait l'idée que des hommes qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment puissent remettre sa place en question.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ne changeront pas d'avis et peut-être que j'ai tort de m'entêter mais Rufus m'a fait confiance. Il m'a confié cette mission parce qu'il me croit capable de la mener à bien. Il est un des rares à croire en moi et je ne veux pas le décevoir. J'ai besoin de lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de me faire confiance.

\- Rufus ne t'en voudra pas si tu renonces. Certainement pas si c'est parce que tu sens que tu es en danger.

Dean soupira longuement avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il ne supportait plus de rester assis à côté de son ami. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de marcher pour évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée depuis le début de cette conversation. Il détestait mentir à Benny.

\- Je ne suis pas en danger. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que Castiel ne me fera pas de mal ? Je te l'ai dit et répété… je sais qu'il est incapable de me faire souffrir.

Il en disait trop et il en était conscient. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ressentait le besoin de défendre Castiel face à Benny. Il avait besoin que son coéquipier comprenne qu'il n'était peut-être pas le monstre qu'il imaginait. C'était quelqu'un de mauvais, oui. Un criminel, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais il était capable également d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il était capable de s'attacher. Il était capable de se montrer tendre et délicat.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu cherches à le défendre ? demanda alors son coéquipier en le dévisageant.

\- Je ne cherche pas à le défendre. Je pense juste que tu te fais une fausse idée de l'homme qu'il est. Tu n'as pas une image claire de ce qui se passe ici et entre lui et moi.

Il détourna aussitôt les yeux, conscient qu'il était en train de commettre une erreur. Benny n'était pas stupide. Il allait très vite comprendre qu'il se tramait quelque chose s'il continuait sur cette voie. Il devait trouver une parade. Faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Mais il était à court d'idées.

\- D'accord… alors dis-moi exactement ce qu'il se passe entre vous si tu veux que je comprenne. Dis-moi quel genre d'homme il est si ce n'est pas le monstre qui a tué des dizaines de personnes et en tuera de nouveau, y compris toi si nécessaire.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de répondre. Il avait envie de dire que Castiel état l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ce serait sans nul doute la pire des révélations à faire. Celle qu'il voulait absolument garder pour lui jusqu'à la fin. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez, satisfait de sentir son cœur ralentir le rythme de ses battements dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est un criminel. Je ne le nie pas. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et le monde se portera beaucoup mieux s'il reste en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est une victime ou qu'il est innocent. Je sais qu'il a tué des gens et je sais qu'il en tuera d'autres sans hésiter une seule seconde. Mais avec moi, il est… il est différent.

\- Différent comment ?

\- Différent, répéta Dean.

Il était difficile d'expliquer cela sans tout révéler à Benny. Il pouvait comprendre que son coéquipier ne soit pas en mesure de comprendre. En lisant son dossier, Dean avait aussi pensé que Castiel n'était rien de plus qu'un criminel et un monstre. C'était en passant du temps avec lui qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas que ça.

\- Quand on est seuls, il est… c'est presque comme s'il était un autre homme. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire… tu penses qu'il joue un jeu mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je le sais parce que je passe tout mon temps avec lui et que je commence à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne joue pas un jeu. Pas quand on est seuls. Pas quand… il est capable de se montrer bien plus délicat que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Il fait preuve de curiosité et d'intérêt envers moi. Il m'a proposé de m'aider à ma sortie. Il veut faire de moi quelqu'un de puissant et de riche. Son égal, d'une certaine manière. Il le fait parce qu'il tient à moi. Il est sincère.

\- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de toi ? demanda Benny en grimaçant.

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je le pense, oui, concéda Dean.

Il savait exactement la question qui allait suivre maintenant qu'il avait avoué tout ceci à son coéquipier. Il avait voulu l'éviter mais il était trop tard à présent.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? demanda finalement Benny.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais aimer un criminel, mentit-il alors. Mais j'aurais pu aimer l'homme qu'il est quand on est seuls tous les deux. J'aurais pu envisager quelque chose avec celui qui partage mon lit et s'intéresse à ce que je peux penser.

\- Dean…

\- Non, Benny. Je suis conscient que ce que je suis en train de te dire doit te faire peur mais… j'ai le contrôle. Je sais exactement ce que je fais et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tout ceci entraver ma mission. Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas communiqué toutes les informations que je viens de te donner.

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Dean aurait également avoué à Benny que Castiel avait tué Raphael. Il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il en disait juste suffisamment pour calmer les inquiétudes de son ami. Pour qu'on ne lui retire pas cette mission.

\- Et de toute façon, peu importe ce que je peux ressentir pour lui ou non. Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que je suis convaincu qu'il est incapable de me faire du mal. Je ne me sens pas en danger avec lui. Je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner la mission. Bien au contraire. Je touche au but. Je dois continuer.

Il espérait sincèrement que Benny s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il venait de dire et ne lui poserait pas plus de questions. Il était épuisé par cette conversation et il avait envie de retourner auprès de Castiel.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te faire du mal pour le moment et peut-être qu'il est effectivement et sincèrement tombé amoureux de toi mais… tu crois vraiment que ce sera toujours vrai s'il découvre qui tu es réellement ? Tu crois qu'il ne te tuera pas quand il saura que tu l'as trahi juste parce qu'il tient à toi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'apprendrait ? demanda Dean qui ne comprenait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Benny soupira à son tour, visiblement las lui aussi du débat qu'ils avaient.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'il va l'apprendre… j'ai confiance en Ash et je sais que son travail est excellent. Je veux juste que tu gardes en tête que Castiel reste un homme dangereux. Qu'il n'hésitera pas à te tuer s'il te voit comme une menace… et ce même s'il est amoureux de toi comme tu le dis. Je ne veux pas que tu baisses ta garde parce que tu as vu une facette différente de lui. J'ai besoin que tu gardes à l'esprit l'homme qu'il est en dehors des moments où vous êtes seuls.

Dean voyait mieux à présent où son ami voulait en venir. Et ce que Benny disait avait du sens. C'était même plutôt vrai. Il aurait eu tort d'oublier qu'il partageait son lit avec un criminel. Qu'il restait en danger même s'il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance et à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. C'était justement là tout le problème pour lui depuis quelques jours. Il lui arrivait d'oublier que Castiel était avant tout un homme dangereux avant d'être celui dont il était en train de tomber amoureux. C'était une bonne piqûre de rappel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Benny. Je m'en souviens. Et je sais me montrer prudent. S'il a le moindre soupçon, je partirai sans perdre une seconde. Je te promets que je vais continuer à me tenir sur mes gardes. Mais en attendant, tu dois me croire quand je te dis qu'il ne me soupçonnera pas de l'avoir vendu si vous empêchez sa prochaine transaction.

Benny hocha alors la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu mais il semblait avoir compris qu'il était inutile d'insister.

\- Je vais demander à Ash de travailler sur les noms que tu m'as donnés. Je te préviendrai si je trouve quoi que ce soit.

\- Et moi, je te dirai dès que j'en saurais plus sur le lieu de la transaction.

Benny acquiesça à nouveau. Dean s'assit alors en face de lui et posa ses deux mains sur la table entre eux.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il alors.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son coéquipier puisse lui en vouloir. Il avait besoin que les choses aillent bien entre eux. Il avait beau ne pas être en mesure de tout lui dire, Benny restait un allié. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il aurait encore plus besoin de lui une fois qu'il serait sorti.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, non. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux.

\- Mais tu t'inquiètes, compléta Dean.

\- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu passes tout ton temps avec un criminel. Tu couches avec ce type et je… je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider s'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je me sens responsable de toi.

\- Tu n'es pas celui qui m'a envoyé ici, Benny. Tu n'es pas mon supérieur.

\- Non, mais je suis ton ami. Ton frère d'armes. Et je tiens à toi. Il est normal que je sois inquiet.

Dean saisit alors une des mains de Benny qui reposait sur la table. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer aussi tactile avec qui que ce soit d'autre que sa famille. Mais ce que son coéquipier venait de dire l'avait touché. Il ressentait le besoin de rassurer Benny. De lui prouver qu'il le comprenait et qu'il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas. Bien au contraire. Je sais que tu… nous sommes amis et si les rôles étaient inversés, je serais probablement dans le même état que toi. Je ne nie pas la dangerosité de ma mission et je ne nie pas non plus que je prends des risques pour la mener à bien. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de faire en sorte de me montrer prudent et vigilant. De ne pas me laisser aveugler à cause de ce que Castiel peut ressentir ou faire. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus mais ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement.

Benny lui sourit alors tristement.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, souffla-t-il ensuite.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je ne suis pas seul ici. Je peux compter sur Henriksen. Tout se passera bien.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui jurer mais il voulait y croire quand même. La situation était compliquée et ce qu'il ressentait ne faisait que compliquer plus encore les choses. Il avait parfois l'impression de perdre la tête et d'être totalement acculé. Mais il pouvait également sentir qu'il avançait. Il avait fait des progrès et il était proche du but. Il pouvait réussir. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis censé dire à Sam s'il me demande comment tu vas ?

\- Sam n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails. Il en sait suffisamment comme ça. Dis-lui juste que je vais bien et que je serai bientôt sorti.

\- Il ne se contentera pas de si peu.

Dean hocha la tête. Il connaissait son frère. Il était même étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué avec Benny pour l'interroger par lui-même et constater de ses propres yeux qu'il était toujours vivant et en un seul morceau. Il pouvait l'imaginer harcelant Benny de question à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ce n'était probablement pas facile pour son coéquipier de trouver quoi lui dire pour le calmer un peu. Sam pouvait être particulièrement têtu et obstiné. Il était injuste de demander à Benny de gérer une situation que Dean avait provoqué en choisissant de mentir à son frère.

\- Peu importe ce que tu lui diras… il refusera de te croire, de toute façon. Je le connais. Il finira par avoir besoin de constater les choses par lui-même.

\- Il m'a déjà demandé plusieurs fois de venir avec moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il te voie et… j'ai refusé mais il insiste. Il est inquiet lui aussi.

\- Dis-lui de venir, alors. Arrange ça avec Henriksen. Il finira par se calmer quand il m'aura vu de ses propres yeux.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il déteste l'idée de te savoir ici presque plus que moi. Tu es son frère.

\- Justement. Il devrait avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est une question de confiance. C'est… ce n'est pas de toi dont il doute. Je veux dire… tu devrais l'entendre parler de toi. Il t'admire tellement, Dean. Tu es un héros pour lui. Mais il sait aussi qui est Castiel et il a toutes les raisons d'être inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il serait pire que lui si les rôles étaient inversés. Il ne pourrait pas laisser son frère dans cette situation et attendre patiemment son retour. Il insisterait pour le voir et tenterait même probablement de prendre sa place. Il ferait en sorte de le protéger comme il l'avait fait depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et même si Sam n'avait pas un rôle de grand frère à jouer, il n'était pas si différent de lui sur ce point.

\- Fais en sorte qu'il vienne. Je lui parlerai et je ferai en sorte qu'il arrête de t'ennuyer.

\- Il ne m'ennuie pas. Je le comprends. Je ne veux juste pas être… celui qui… enfin…

« Celui qui lui annoncera que tu es mort » était ce que Benny voulait dire. Mais c'était probablement trop difficile pour lui de prononcer ces mots. Et c'était également inutile. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire maintenant.

\- Tu sais… quand tout sera fini, je crois que je vais demander des vacances. Je partirai peut-être quelque part pour me reposer.

\- Toi, prendre des vacances ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais t'entendre dire un jour. Je croyais que tu aimais trop ton travail pour t'absenter, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ?

Dean sourit. Il n'avait effectivement jamais voulu partir, ne s'était jamais fait porter pâle. Il aimait son travail. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir utile. Pour avoir enfin l'impression qu'il avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de partir en vacances. Mais il était convaincu que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Il aurait bien besoin de s'éloigner quelques temps pour reprendre ses esprits après tout ça. Il allait devoir se retrouver seul pour gérer ses sentiments et tirer un trait sur Castiel.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, non ?

Benny sourit alors et Dean relâcha finalement sa main. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, échangeant des idées sur le meilleur endroit pour ses vacances. Dean se voyait bien prendre sa voiture et faire le tour du pays en s'arrêtant ici et là. Benny lui suggéra de choisir un autre pays, de préférence un endroit chaud, pour se ressourcer au bord de la plage avec des cocktails. Dean dut alors lui avouer qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de prendre l'avion et ils plaisantèrent sur ce point pendant un moment.

Le jeune agent finit par devoir quitter son ami pour rejoindre les autres détenus. Il lui jura à nouveau qu'il serait prudent, lui confirma qu'il pouvait faire venir Sam et le prit enfin dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre lui.

Quand il quitta la pièce, il ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Il continuait de se sentir coupable d'avoir menti à Benny. Il était également inquiet quant à sa prochaine confrontation avec Sam. Mais il était également plus déterminé que jamais à mener sa mission à bien. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer égoïste. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son attitude faisait du mal aux gens qu'il aimait et c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter. Il s'était vanté depuis son enfance de prendre plus à cœur les intérêts des gens qu'il aimait que les siens. Il était temps pour lui de s'y tenir.

Castiel ne l'interrogea pas sur ce que son « avocat » lui avait dit. Il ne lui posa aucune question sur sa visite. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui quand il fut à sa hauteur. Dean se laissa faire, l'esprit encore occupé par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Benny et sur la visite de Sam. Il lui fallut quelques heures pour réussir à mettre tout ceci de côté et à se concentrer à nouveau uniquement sur ce qu'il avait à faire et non pas à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il oublia sa culpabilité et ses peurs. Il parvint également à ignorer la façon dont son cœur battait un peu plus vite quand il était en présence de Castiel. La façon dont il se sentait bien et à sa place dans ses bras. Il était amoureux d'un criminel. Il l'avait admis. Maintenant, il était temps pour lui de passer outre pour le bien de sa mission et de ceux qui comptaient sur lui à l'extérieur.


	24. Distraction

Collide d'Howie Day

Chapitre 24 : Distraction

 _« La vie est une perpétuelle distraction qui ne vous laisse même pas prendre conscience de ce dont elle distrait. »_

 _Franz Kafka_

Castiel n'avait connu aucun échec. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour Crowley, il avait enchainé les réussites là où d'autres n'auraient même pas su quoi faire. Il en tirait une certaine fierté et c'était en grande partie ce qui avait fait sa réputation. Il était le meilleur. Point final. Il n'y avait aucun débat. Il avait rencontré quelques difficultés mais il les avait toutes affrontées avec la tête haute et toute une batterie de solution adaptées. Il avait échappé à la police et au organisations rivales qui voulaient les faire tomber. Il avait évité soigneusement les traitres et les agents doubles. Jamais il ne s'était laissé avoir.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait enchaîné les contre-performances. Et il commençait en avoir assez. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui qui avait toujours eu un train d'avance et une capacité hors norme à anticiper les choses se laissait avoir à chaque fois.

Tout avait commencé avec Raphael. Il s'était toujours méfié de lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il pouvait sentir qu'il était trop ambitieux pour rester à sa place et trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui. Il le sentait capable de tenter quelque chose contre lui. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pourrait tenter de le tuer. Pas une fois. Non. Deux fois. Car en le confrontant et juste avant de le tuer, Castiel avait appris de sa bouche que la première tentative contre lui, celle orchestrée par Azazel et qui lui avait coûté la vie, avait été commandité par Raphael et non Alastair comme Castiel l'avait cru jusque-là. Il avait échoué à cause de Dean. Il avait du recommencer. Cette fois, il avait été proche de réussir. Mais comme la première fois, Dean avait été là pour contrecarrer ses plans. Il avait été là pour sauver la vie de Castiel et faire échouer son projet. Raphael l'avait payé de sa vie et Castiel se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il était mort. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas ignorer le fait qu'il s'était laissé avoir par quelqu'un de bien moins intelligent que lui et de nettement moins discret. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir qu'il préparait quelque chose ? Comment avait il fait pour passer à côté d'un projet d'assassinat ? C'était une trahison comme il en avait rarement vécu. Et cela le mettait en colère.

Son deuxième échec concernait Alastair. Castiel n'avançait pas sur son cas. Il n'avait toujours pas de preuves concrètes. Alonzo lui avait fournis quelques informations mais il n'en savait pas suffisamment pour passer à l'action. Ce qu'Abaddon manigançait à l'extérieur lui échappait encore. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de l'implication de Lucifer. Et personne n'était capable de lui en dire plus. Il pataugeait et il était convaincu que Crowley finirait lui aussi par s'en rendre compte.

Le troisième échec était sans nul doute le pire. Et le plus inexplicable. La livraison d'armes avait été interrompue par l'arrivée du FBI. Les agents avaient mis la main sur leur cargaison et sur plusieurs de leurs hommes. Castiel était presque sûr qu'aucun ne parlerait. Il avait confiance en eux et en leur loyauté. Mais ils avaient perdu énormément d'argent. Ils s'étaient brouillés avec leurs clients dont plusieurs avaient été arrêté également. Crowley ne tarderait pas non plus à lui demander des comptes sur ce point-là. Et Castiel ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Personne n'était au courant de cette livraison. Personne d'autre que lui et Gabriel. Comment le FBI avait pu en avoir vent ? Comment avait-il pu obtenir la date et le lieu de cette vente ? C'était un mystère et Castiel allait devoir le résoudre s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa place.

Car c'était là l'enjeu principal. Sa place au sein de l'organisation serait rapidement compromise s'il ne reprenait pas la situation en main. Il devait trouver le ou les coupables et le leur faire payer. Il devait également trouver un moyen de regagner l'argent perdu.

Cela mettrait un frein dans ses recherches sur Alastair et cela compliquait les choses. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière, Castiel était inquiet. Et à court d'idées.

Gabriel, de son côté, semblait avoir une idée en tête. Il ne l'avait pas encore partagé avec lui. Il attendait probablement d'en savoir plus avant de la lui soumettre. Castiel espérait sincèrement que son bras droit soit sur la bonne piste. Cela lui enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.

Tous ces ennuis pesaient sur lui et l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Malheureusement pour lui, à chaque fois qu'il était convaincu d'avoir repris les reines, un nouvel obstacle s'imposait à lui. Et comme à chaque fois, il ne savait pas comment le franchir.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas en demander à Crowley. Cela le compromettrait immédiatement. Il savait que Gabriel était sur le coup mais son bras droit semblait vouloir attendre un peu. Castiel devait lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour creuser sa piste.

Il ne lui restait que Dean. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer le jeune homme avec des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune maitrise et pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune expérience. Mais il ne voyait pas vers qui se retourner d'autre. Il n'avait que lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler sans redouter d'être jugé. Il avait confiance en lui et en sa capacité à trouver une solution.

Castiel attendit donc qu'ils soient seuls dans leur cellule pour évoquer la situation. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de l'intervention du FBI lors de leur livraison. Gabriel lui avait donné l'information quand le jeune homme était à son travail. Castiel avait ensuite eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler l'information avant d'en parler avec lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas attendre plus longtemps. Il avait trop besoin de conseils pour perdre plus de temps.

\- Comment ça le FBI a saisi vos armes ? demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

Il était assis sur son lit, son tee shirt entre ses mains et le visage grave. Castiel l'observa une seconde, fasciné comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme se tenait à moitié nu devant lui. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser distraire. Il y avait trop en jeu pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ce dont ils parlaient.

\- De toute évidence, ils ont eu vent du lieu et de la date de la livraison. Je ne sais pas comment et je ne sais pas par qui. Mais il y a visiblement un traitre parmi nous.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Castiel voulait savoir à quoi mais il se força à lui laisser quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être … Gabriel ? demanda finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel éclata aussitôt de rire. C'était totalement ridicule. Dean ne pouvait pas le savoir parce qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son bras droit que lui. Mais Gabriel ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis. Castiel ne le soupçonnerait jamais. Il le savait totalement fidèle et loyal. Il l'avait prouvé à de maintes reprises par le passé.

Sa réaction vexa visiblement le jeune homme puisqu'il serra les poings sur son tee shirt sans relever la tête.

\- Dean, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je sais que tu ne connais pas Gabriel comme je le connais mais si c'était le cas, tu ne douterais pas une seule seconde de lui. Il est incapable de me trahir. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il était le seul au courant mis à part toi et je doute que tu aies prévenu le FBI.

Il était le seul au courant ici oui. Mais cela peut venir de l'extérieur. Abaddon était forcément au courant puisqu'elle est proche de Crowley. Lucifer également … et tous ceux qui devaient être présents lors de la livraison. Cela pourrait même venir d'Alastair.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de possibilité. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver qui est responsable parmi tous ces noms.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était là tout le problème. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait trouver le coupable. Il avait pourtant besoin d'un nom. Il avait besoin de pouvoir fournir des informations à Crowley s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa place.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je t'en parle … j'espérais que tu aurais une idée … un peu comme avec Alonzo et Alastair.

Dean releva finalement la tête. Il posa son tee shirt sur le lit à côté de lui avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Organise une nouvelle livraison. Transmets l'information à quelques personnes seulement pour réduire le champ des possibilités et voit ce qu'il arrive. Si le FBI se pointe à nouveau, tu aurais une liste de coupables potentiels et tu pourras demander qu'on les interroge.

C'était effectivement une solution. Comme la dernière fois, Dean s'avérait bien plus lucide que lui sur la situation. Il était réellement un atout de poids pour lui. Il était soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés et de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Surtout au moment où il commençait à douter de tout le monde.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont un informateur. On le sait maintenant. Et il se peut qu'il ait déjà parlé. Il a peut-être déjà donné des noms. Le mien sans doute. Celui de Gabriel et celui de Crowley. Même si on découvre de qui il s'agit, il sera peut-être trop tard.

Dean se leva du matelas et lui saisit les mains. Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il le regarda dans les yeux et oublia pendant une seconde ses problèmes. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoutant dans le regard de Dean. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ses iris vert qu'il aimait tant. Il observa les petits éclats dorés qui s'y trouvaient avant de secouer la tête et de détourner les yeux. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

\- Si cette personne t'a dénoncé, le FBI serait déjà venu t'interroger. Je suis convaincu qu'un témoignage ne suffit pas. Il leur faut des preuves. Ou que d'autres personnes acceptent de parler et confirment ces propos. Et si tu mets la main sur ce type, tu pourras l'empêcher de parler à nouveau.

Castiel devait reconnaître que cela avait du sens. Il était surpris de voir combien le jeune homme semblait connaître les rouages du FBI et de la machine judiciaire. Il se demandait comment il pouvait en avoir appris autant.

\- Tu devrais demander à Gabriel de vérifier qu'aucun de vos associés ou de vos employés n'ont été arrêté récemment. On a sans doute proposé à cette personne un marché qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Mais pour cela il a du être arrêté une fois. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans les films et dans les séries.

C'était donc là que Dean avait trouvé toutes les informations qu'l possédait. Dans les films et dans les séries. Castiel allait peut-être devoir s'y mettre si cela rendait aussi malin. Il pourrait y apprendre deux ou trois choses. L'idée le fit sourire. Puis, une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Je suppose que c'est encore possible s'ils ont effectivement réussi à retourner l'un de mes hommes contre moi. Mais s'il s'agit d'un agent infiltré, je suis fichu.

Dean recula aussitôt d'un pas, comme s'il avait reçu une claque en plein visage. Castiel le regarda faire, surpris par la force de sa réaction. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette information pouvait autant choquer le jeune homme. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait déjà tenté contre lui. Il avait heureusement toujours réussi à découvrir la véritable identité de l'agent avant de commettre une erreur. Il était peut-être passé à côté cette fois.

\- Tu trouves l'idée ridicule ? Crois-moi, c'est une possibilité. J'ai déjà été confronté à la situation. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai toujours réussi à leur échapper mais … il se peut qu'ils aient tenté leur chance à nouveau.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient … non désolé mais ça me semble totalement dingue.

\- Non ce n'est pas dingue. C'est possible. Et si c'est effectivement le cas alors ils n'auront pas besoin d'autres témoignages. Le sien fera foi. Et il me fera tomber sans problème.

Dean lui relâcha alors les mains et s'éloigna de lui. Il lui tourna le dos et s'immobilisa dans un coin de la cellule. Castiel attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de lui doucement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait se comporter de son côté. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'avertir de sa présence mais ne le força pas à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il voulait lui laisser le temps.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Dean ? l'appela t-il à nouveau.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était son ton ou le contact de sa main sur son épaule mais Dean sembla se détendre doucement. Il se retourna enfin pour lui faire face et Castiel lut quelque chose sur son visage qu'il n'était pas capable d'expliquer. Il allait lui poser la question mais le jeune homme reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Je … c'est juste que … si tu dis vrai, alors je … je ne veux pas te perdre Cas, souffla t-il finalement.

C'était donc ça. Dean était inquiet pour lui. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Si Castiel avait vu juste, il allait tomber. Il en prendrait probablement pour de très nombreuses années et leur histoire n'aurait aucune chance de continuer. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait se raccrocher à l'espoir qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition Dean. On ne peut pas être sûr.

\- Mais comment savoir ? Comment trouver cette personne ? Si c'est un agent infiltré, il a probablement fait en sorte de se créer une identité pour vous duper tous.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était effectivement comme cela qu'ils procédaient. Mais ils n'étaient jamais suffisamment malins pour tout camoufler. Et Crowley avait des hommes particulièrement doués pour les démasquer. Il lui suffisait de trouver qui était suspect pour qu'ils finissent par tout découvrir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous avons des personnes capables de trouver la moindre petite information … même celles qu'ils pensent avoir cachées. Ils sont doués je te l'accorde mais pas plus que nous. On ne peut pas faire entièrement disparaitre quelqu'un. Il reste toujours des traces. Et on saura les trouver. Il nous suffit juste d'établir une liste de suspects et ils feront le reste du travail.

Il sentit Dean se tendre à nouveau. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il soit inquiet mais cela n'aidait en rien leur situation. Bien au contraire. Il perdait en lucidité en réagissant ainsi.

\- Une liste de suspects ? répéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une liste de suspects oui, confirma Castiel.

\- Et comment vas-tu établir une liste de suspect ?

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme semblait se reprendre.

\- Et bien c'est étonnamment simple. Il suffit de noter le nom des personnes arrivées récemment parmi nous … ceux qui ne nous ont pas été recommandés pas des gens de confiance. Le plus souvent, on met dans le mile en agissant ainsi.

\- Tous les gens qui … sont arrivés récemment ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui tracassait le jeune homme. Il aurait dû le comprendre avant bien sûr. Il était évident que ce qu'il disait n'inquiétait pas Dean uniquement pour son sort à lui. Il était aussi et surtout inquiet pour lui-même.

\- Tu as peur que ton nom fasse parti de la liste ? demanda t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je sais qu'il le sera. Est-ce que je suis un suspect à tes yeux ?

La question méritait d'être posée. Surtout après que Raphael ait suggéré que Dean puisse être un agent double. Il était vrai que son arrivée coïncidait avec le début de leurs ennuis. Mais Castiel trouvait cela ridicule. Il avait confiance en Dean.

\- Est-ce que tu devrais en être un ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'ai … je t'ai aidé à tuer Raphael ! Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je travaillais pour le FBI. Je t'aurais déjà dénoncé d'ailleurs … j'ai suffisamment d'informations sur toi pour te faire tomber pour meurtre.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier renferma ses bras autour de lui par réflexe. Il avait toutefois besoin d'une réponse. Il refusait d'en rester là avec cette conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Tu peux mettre mon nom sur la liste et faire toutes les recherches que tu veux … tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Mais … je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses te méfier de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu … je te l'ai dit … je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Et si tu ne m'as pas menti, tu ne me perdras pas, assura Castiel.

Il n'avait pas envie de mettre le nom de Dean sur la liste des suspects. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de réussir à dissuader Gabriel de le faire.

\- Je voudrais être sûr que tu me fais entièrement confiance. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à … à prouver que je te suis loyal. Je déteste ça.

Castiel se promit alors de tenter d'empêcher Gabriel de l'ajouter aux suspects. Il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. Il voulait que le jeune homme soit rassuré. Qu'il comprenne que Castiel avait entièrement confiance en lui. Qu'il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité et de sa loyauté.

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de crâne du jeune homme et fut surpris quand ce dernier releva brusquement le visage pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il le laissa faire une seconde avant de prendre le contrôle des choses et de faire pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour venir chercher celle du jeune homme. Il s'était promis de ne pas se laisser distraire. Mais il était difficile de s'en souvenir quand Dean l'embrassait ainsi en glissant ses mains sous son tee shirt pour caresser sa peau nue.

\- Dean, souffla t-il quand ils se séparèrent. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment. On a encore beaucoup de choses à voir et beaucoup de sujets à aborder. On ne devrait pas se laisser distraire.

Dean commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un frisson qui remonta toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il le laissa lui retirer son tee shirt puis déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Ce n'est pas une distraction … juste … on discutera ensuite … on parlera autant que tu le souhaites mais j'ai envie de toi … j'ai besoin de toi, murmura le jeune homme contre sa peau.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir la force de le repousser et de lui dire non. Mais il en était incapable. Il l'avait compris depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment dire non au jeune homme. Surtout quand il était dans cet état et quand il tenait ce genre de propos. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort. C'était juste l'affaire de quelques heures. Ils pourraient redevenir sérieux ensuite.

\- D'accord … d'accord … déshabille toi, exigea t-il alors.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et recula aussitôt. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon rapidement. Il se tint ensuite entièrement nu devant Castiel, ses bras le long de son corps, une certaine vulnérabilité lisible sur son visage. C'était une vision à laquelle Castiel ne pourrait probablement jamais s'habituer. Elle le bouleversait à chaque fois.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et vint ensuite se coller contre Dean. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus arracha un gémissement au jeune homme. Il était incroyablement réactif et expressif. Si Castiel aurait pu trouver cela lassant avec un autre, il l'adorait chez Dean. Il aimait savoir l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Il n'eut le temps que d'embrasser rapidement Dean sur la bouche avant que ce dernier ne se mette à genoux et ne commence à l'embrasser sur le ventre et sur les hanches. Castiel baissa les yeux pour le regarder faire et laissa échapper un cri quand le jeune homme le prit aussitôt dans sa bouche. Son sexe, seulement à moitié intéressé jusque-là, se durcit entièrement presque instantanément entre les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Dean, lança Castiel en posant les mains à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il l'encouragea à bouger en avançant doucement les hanches en avant. Dean sembla saisir le message puisqu'il commença ses mouvements presque aussitôt. Castiel ne voulait pas jouir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de ça. Il avait besoin de posséder le jeune homme à nouveau. Pour se prouver qu'il était à lui et peut être rassurer Dean également. Lui rappeler qu'il ne doutait pas de sa loyauté et qu'il n'en douterait jamais. Puisque ses mots ne semblaient pas suffire, il allait devoir le lui prouver autrement. Les gestes étaient bien souvent plus forts que les paroles.

Le jeune homme continua à faire aller et venir sa bouche sur le sexe de Castiel, prenant l'intégralité jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le fond de sa gorge. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'avoir ainsi des difficultés à respirer. Bien au contraire. Il paraissait même y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. C'était quelque chose que Castiel avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises et qui le surprenait à chaque fois. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait autant aimer faire quelque chose qui ne nous procurait aucun plaisir physique. Peut-être était-il trop égoïste pour comprendre.

Il laissa Dean continuer durant quelques minutes avant de l'attraper par les joues pour le forcer à reculer. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il avait les yeux brillants et les pupilles dilatées. Il semblait surpris que Castiel l'ait interrompu.

\- Aussi agréable que soit ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux jouir, expliqua Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se redresser. Il recula jusqu'au lit avant de tourner le dos à Castiel, de se pencher en avant et de poser ses coudes sur le matelas. Il s'exposait entièrement ainsi. S'offrait corps et âme à Castiel. Il cherchait peut-être à prouver quelque chose lui aussi.

\- Tu sais … jusque-là, je me suis toujours lassé très rapidement de mes conquêtes. Jamais aucune n'a réussi à me captiver comme toi.

\- C'est une bonne chose non ? demanda alors Dean.

\- Oui et non. Oui, parce que tu m'apportes énormément de plaisir et de fierté et non … non parce que tu es une distraction dont je me passerais bien vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve.

Il vit Dean se tendre aussitôt et il regretta ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le pousser à croire qu'il regrettait une seule seconde le fait de l'avoir rencontré et de l'avoir choisi. Il voulait juste qu'il comprenne qu'il devrait toujours partager son temps entre lui et son travail. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'un ou l'autre. Et Dean devait savoir avant de s'engager pleinement avec lui qu'il n'aurait jamais la totalité de son temps et de son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche et ce n'est pas une critique non plus. C'est juste un fait. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que toi … ton corps et tout ce que tu me pousses à ressentir. Tu es finalement bien plus dangereux que ce type qui m'a dénoncé. Tu pourrais causer ma perte.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors peut être qu'on devrait tout arrêter, suggéra Dean même s'il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Castiel combla alors la distance qui les séparait et vint coller son sexe contre les fesses du jeune homme. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non bien sûr que non. Mais si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour te sentir mieux alors je suis prêt à l'accepter. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète Cas … je ne veux pas te perdre et pourtant … pourtant, je suis prêt à m'effacer si c'est que tu me demandes. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour être sûr que je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Castiel était étonné par le sacrifice dont Dean était capable pour lui. C'était la preuve que le jeune homme n'était pas égoïste. Il n'était pas du genre à penser à lui avant de penser aux autres. Il était différent de Castiel sur ce point.

\- Tu accepterais que je renonce juste pour me concentrer sur ma mission ?

\- J'accepterais tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. Sans doute parce que je t'aime.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la conversation mais Castiel savait combien il avait du être difficile pour lui de prononcer ces quelques mots. Il savait que le jeune homme ressentait des choses fortes pour lui. Mais l'entendre ainsi était surprenant et bouleversant. Il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à lui. Certainement pas maintenant qu'il lui avait confessé son amour.

Il se pencha en avant pour venir coller son front au milieu du dos de Dean.

\- Je t'aime aussi, confessa t-il à son tour.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui. Il ne croyait même pas cela possible. Il était pourtant tombé amoureux de l'homme merveilleux qui se donnait à lui sans songer à son propre bonheur.

Il sentit Dean frissonner et il l'embrassa aussitôt le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au-dessus de ses fesses. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à genoux.

\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de partir … je ne renoncerais jamais à toi Dean. Peu importe ce qui arrivera … peu importe ce que j'aurais à faire dans le futur … je te veux à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Il avait conscience de se rendre vulnérable en avouant toutes ces choses. Il avait conscience du risque qu'il encourait en se dévoilant de la sorte. Mais il savait que Dean ne s'en servirait jamais contre lui.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel lui saisit alors les fesses et les écarta gentiment. Il vint ensuite presser sa langue contre le muscle dissimulé entre elles. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avec ses précédents partenaires. Il avait toujours trouvé cela inutile, dégoûtant et peut être trop intime également. Mais avec Dean, cela lui semblait naturel. Il avait confessé son amour au jeune homme et avait fait une promesse qui le liait à lui pour le reste de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas plus intime que ça.

Dean sembla surpris par son initiative. Il gémit brutalement avant de crier le nom de Castiel de sorte à ce que tous les autres détenus puissent l'entendre. Castiel pressa sa langue à l'intérieur de lui avant d'ajouter doucement un doigt. Il pouvait sentir Dean trembler. Il était évident qu'il appréciait cela lui aussi.

Castiel prit son temps pour le préparer avec sa langue. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le muscle contre sa bouche était suffisamment détendu pour qu'il ajoute un second doigt. Il pressa aussitôt contre la prostate du jeune homme afin de lui arracher un nouveau gémissement. Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, Dean cria une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu me donnes envie de faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais envisagé avant, avoua t-il alors.

Il mordilla la fesse gauche de Dean avant de presser à nouveau ses doigts contre sa prostate.

\- Jamais … jamais personne n'avait … fait ça, lança le jeune homme entre deux gémissements.

\- Tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour moi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à procurer du plaisir à Dean pour prolonger ce moment autant que possible mais son corps semblait sur le point d'imploser. Il pressa donc sa langue une dernière fois contre le muscle qui se contractait autour de ses doigts avant de se redresser. Il retira ses doigts puis cracha dans sa paume.

\- Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je t'attacherais à mon lit et je passerais des heures à jouer avec ton corps … je te ferais perdre la tête jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'en finir et de te prendre.

\- Cas …

\- Mais je ne céderais pas … je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu pleures. Tu ne pourras pas jouir tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné l'autorisation. Est-ce que tu aimerais ça Dean ?

\- Oui … oui j'aimerais ça.

Castiel sourit en humidifiant son sexe puis en le guidant entre les fesses de Dean. Il avait tellement de projets en tête qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir assez d'une vie pour les réaliser. Il voulait tout tenter avec lui. Il voulait se donner entièrement à lui. Et si ses associés voyaient cela comme un risque inutile, il leur prouverait qu'ils avaient tort. Il ferait en sorte de les convaincre.

Ce n'était toutefois pas le bon moment pour y songer. Il avait bien mieux à faire qu'à penser à Crowley et aux autres. Il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur le jeune homme pour le moment. Il poussa donc ses hanches en avant, le pénétrant doucement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur l'endroit où son sexe disparaissait dans le corps de Dean, cette vision se gravant dans son esprit et rejoignant des dizaines d'autres concernant le jeune homme.

Il continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que ses hanches soient collées contre les fesses de Dean puis l'attrapa par la taille. Il resta immobile quelques secondes pour savourer les sensations que cela lui procurait. Le muscle autour de son sexe se contractait à intervalles réguliers et semblait tout faire pour le garder à l'intérieur. Castiel sourit à nouveau.

\- Si tu pouvais te voir à cet instant précis Dean … si tu pouvais être à ma place, tu saurais que tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi … tu es magnifique … tu es parfait. Ton corps semble avoir été fait uniquement pour accueillir le mien.

\- Cas, s'il te plait … s'il te plaît, bouge, murmura le jeune homme aussitôt.

Castel hocha la tête puis commença à reculer les hanches avant de les propulser en avant à nouveau. Il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire sur son visage le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Mais c'était Dean qui avait choisi cette position et il souhaitait respecter son choix. Il savait qu'il avait opté pour celle-ci parce qu'elle symbolisait son choix de se donner entièrement à lui. De se soumettre à Castiel. Il pouvait le comprendre et il était évident que c'était important pour le jeune homme.

Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui sans se presser. Il sentait déjà les prémices de son orgasme et il espérait faire durer un peu le plaisir en adoptant un rythme calme. Dean ne semblait pas l'apprécier, lui, puisqu'il cherchait à accompagner ses mouvements pour le faire accélérer. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, lui rappelant leur première fois. Il l'avait laissé prendre les reines. Et il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Sauvage et dangereux aussi. Dean était un homme fort qui ne se soumettait que quand il le voulait. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'était pas vulnérable. Il était courageux et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Castiel avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

Il lui donna donc ce qu'il demandait sans oser le dire. Il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et les pencha de sorte à heurter sa prostate à chaque fois. Dean cessa alors de bouger et se contenta de prendre ce qu'il lui donnait. Il gémissait en continu à présent. Ses bras finirent par céder sous son poids et il posa sa tête sur le matelas, se penchant un peu plus en avant et s'exposant plus encore. Castiel baissa les yeux sur l'endroit où ils étaient joints et ne put retenir un gémissement.

Il avait participé à des orgies. Avait regardé de nombreux films pornographiques et s'était rendu dans des bars où des gens couchaient ensemble sous les yeux des clients. Il avait été excité à chaque fois. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait assisté à quoi que ce soit d'aussi érotique et d'aussi fort. Voir le muscle entre les fesses de Dean accueillir son sexe aussi facilement était une vision dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme pourrait se faire des millions en se reconvertissant dans le porno. Il pourrait faire une carrière brillante. Castiel ne le laisserait pas faire bien sûr. Il voulait le garder pour lui. Mais il savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir.

Il accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches. Son bas ventre semblait sur le point de s'embraser et de la sueur perlait sur son front et coulait dans ses yeux. Il avait chaud mais il tremblait. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Il aurait probablement des courbatures le lendemain. Mais ça en valait clairement la peine.

Dean criait à chaque fois que ses hanches heurtaient ses fesses et que son sexe frôlait sa prostate. Il avait les poings serrés de chaque coté de son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés. Castiel observa son profil une seconde. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait se lisait sur son visage. Il était bien plus expressif que ses anciens partenaires. Certains criaient trop forts ou gémissaient de façon peu convaincante. Dean ne mentait pas. Quand ils couchaient ensemble, ses barrières et ses défenses tombaient. Il était entièrement honnête. Il ne cachait rien et ne simulait pas. Castiel aimait plus que tout avoir la certitude qu'il faisait les choses bien.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me fais Dean … tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux ressentir à cet instant précis, souffla t-il alors.

Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'avait entendu mais il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire. Il était aux portes de l'orgasme et il savait déjà qu'il serait plus puissant que les précédents. Il y avait quelque chose de plus cette fois. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas réellement su expliquer. Qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de vouloir expliquer.

Il enfonça sensiblement ses ongles dans la peau des hanches de Dean, déterminé à laisser une trace sur son corps parfait. Il voulait que le jeune homme puisse les voir le lendemain et se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il voulait pouvoir les regarder lui aussi et avoir la preuve que le jeune homme lui appartenait tout entier. Qu'il avait son corps, son âme et son cœur. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de l'oublier un jour.

\- Cas … Castiel j'ai besoin … murmura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'eut pas besoin qu'il précise ce dont il avait besoin. Il le savait. Il se pencha donc en avant sans cesser ses mouvements de piston et saisit son sexe dans sa main. Il commença à le masturber rapidement. Le jeune homme cria une nouvelle fois mais ne jouit pas immédiatement. Castiel sourit alors en comprenant pourquoi. Le jeune homme était décidément parfait. Fait pour lui.

\- Jouis Dean … je veux te sentir te contracter autour de moi, l'encouragea t-il.

Ce fut alors comme s'il appuyait sur un interrupteur. Le jeune homme se tendit aussitôt avant de pousser un long gémissement et de jouir longuement entre ses doigts. Castiel continua ses mouvements pour prolonger son orgasme avant de relâcher son sexe et de le saisir à nouveau par les hanches. Il continua à aller et venir en lui rapidement pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il jouit à l'intérieur du jeune homme en criant son nom. Comme il l'avait pressenti, son orgasme fut si violent qu'il eut la sensation de perdre connaissance quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait le visage collé contre le dos de Dean. Et ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à soutenir son poids. Ses jambes tremblaient. Castiel se retira alors de lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement puis se laissa tomber sur le lit sans perdre une seconde de plus.

Dean resta immobile quelques secondes avant de tourner le visage dans sa direction.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel hocha la tête pour le rassurer puis recula sur le lit jusqu'à être entièrement allongé dessus. Il fit ensuite signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour s'installer sous les couvertures et trouver une position confortable. Dean finit par s'allonger sur le côté, sa tête sur le torse de Castiel. Ce dernier referma un bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui.

\- Merci Cas, souffla t-il ensuite.

\- Merci pour quoi ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merci de m'avoir donné ce dont j'avais besoin.

Castiel sourit alors.

\- Je te donnerais toujours ce dont tu as besoin Dean, assura t-il sans hésiter une seule seconde.

C'était vrai. Il doutait de pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit au jeune homme. Il le possédait peut-être depuis le premier jour mais c'était devenu réciproque avec le temps. Il savait que Dean avait du pouvoir sur lui. Il aurait dû en avoir peur. Il était juste satisfait que cela soit le cas. Il avait confiance en lui pour ne pas abuser de son pouvoir.

\- Tu veux qu'on reprenne notre conversation là où on l'a laissé avant ? demanda le jeune homme en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de quoi ils discutaient juste avant de faire l'amour. Quand il s'en rappela enfin, il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non je crois qu'on a suffisamment discuté pour ce soir … pour le moment, je veux juste profiter du moment. On parlera à nouveau demain à tête reposée. Tu m'as épuisé.

Dean ricana une seconde et Castiel ferma les yeux. Il voulait entendre ce son jusqu'à la fin de son existence. C'était la plus douce des musiques à ses oreilles.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda Dean.

\- Je t'aime vraiment oui … et tu m'aimes aussi.

\- Je t'aime oui. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi.

\- Moi non plus …

\- Je risque de faire des erreurs … je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière. A vrai dire, avant toi, je n'avais aucune expérience positive avec un autre homme.

\- On apprendra ensemble, suggéra Castiel.

Il sentit alors Dean se détendre. Il pouvait comprendre que la situation l'angoisse un peu. Il était tombé amoureux d'un homme qu'il savait dangereux. Et s'il devait probablement savoir à présent que Castiel ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal, il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur de l'avenir. Ce qui les attendait ne serait pas nécessairement facile. Mais ils étaient capables de surmonter toutes les épreuves ensemble.

\- Tu es conscient que rien ne sera simple pour nous deux dans l'avenir … je ferais en sorte que personne ne te fasse du mal mais … vivre avec moi est un risque que tu devras assumer, lança t-il alors.

\- Je le sais et je l'accepte. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Je me fiche du reste. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureux de toi et j'ai lutté contre mes sentiments depuis le début. Mais maintenant que j'ai admis les choses, je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer. Pas tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas.

\- Et puisque je ne te le demanderais jamais, tu es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Tant mieux.

Castiel n'ajouta pas qu'il était possible que tout s'arrête brutalement. Qu'il existait un risque sérieux qu'on le garde en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir à Dean qu'ils avaient un avenir à l'extérieur. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui jurer tant qu'il ne saura pas qui l'avait dénoncé et tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu éliminer la menace. Dean n'était pas stupide. Il le savait déjà. Le lui dire n'apporterait rien de plus et ne ferait que gâcher le moment qu'ils partageaient.

La seule chose qui comptait pour l'instant était le fait qu'ils avaient la même envie et le même projet pour l'avenir. Qu'ils voulaient la même chose et qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était ignorer le danger et si Castiel détestait cela, il estimait pouvoir se le permettre au moins quelques heures. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il était enfermé avec Dean dans sa cellule jusqu'au lendemain. Et il ne voyait pas de meilleure manière de passer le temps que de rester ainsi allongé avec le jeune homme contre lui.

Dean finit par s'endormir après quelques minutes de silence. Castiel enfonça alors les doigts dans ses cheveux et lui caressa le sommet du crâne pendant un long moment. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter un peu encore du calme qui régnait dans leur cellule. Le monde extérieur pouvait bien les entendre quelques heures. Il lui ferait face avec plus de force encore demain. Dean lui donnait l'énergie de se battre. Il lui donnait l'envie de triompher et la certitude que rien ni personne n'avait le pouvoir de se mettre en travers de son chemin.


	25. Changement

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 25 corrigé par la formidable Elyrine. Merci à elle !**

 **Et merci à vous pour votre fidélité, vos messages et votre soutien.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Fix you de Coldplay**

 **Chapitre 25 : Changement**

 _« Nous devons accepter le changement mais conserver nos principes. »_

 _Jimmy Carter_

Dean angoissait à l'idée de revoir son frère. Il avait terriblement envie de lui parler et de savoir enfin si tout le monde allait bien chez eux. Si leur père se tenait à ses bonnes résolutions, si Bobby parvenait à faire fonctionner le garage malgré le départ de son seul et unique employé, si Jess avait réussi ses derniers examens, si Jo était toujours là pour veiller sur eux, si Ellen ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui. Il voulait pouvoir parler de sa famille et de ses proches. Il en avait besoin pour garder pied et un contact nécessaire avec sa vraie vie. Il avait peur parfois de se perdre dans l'illusion qu'il avait construire auprès de Castiel. Il avait peur d'oublier qui il était et qui il redeviendrait quand tout serait fini.

Sam était son lien avec cette vie qu'il avait mise entre parenthèses et qui lui manquait cruellement quand il prenait le temps d'y penser. Et depuis quelques jours, il était difficile de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas Dean Smith. Qu'il n'était pas un ancien prostitué accroc à la drogue. Qu'il n'était pas un criminel en puissance. Il avait peur de finir par se perdre dans le rôle qu'il jouait. Sam était sa solution et son issue.

Mais son frère le connaissait par cœur. Suffisamment pour être en mesure de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il serait sans nul doute capable de voir dans la seconde que quelque chose clochait. Et il saurait le faire parler. Dean ne réussissait jamais à cacher quoique ce soit à son frère. Pas quand il faisait son regard de chien battu auquel personne ne pouvait résister. Il l'avait utilisé durant leur enfance et l'utilisait encore quand il le jugeait nécessaire. Dean était impuissant face à lui. Et cela le terrifiait.

Car Sam n'approuverait certainement pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre comment il avait pu développer des sentiments pour Castiel. Il était pourtant ouvert d'esprit et particulièrement tolérant. Il n'avait jamais rejeté son frère en raison de son homosexualité. Il l'avait même encouragé à vivre sa vie tel qu'il le souhaitait sans se soucier de ce que les autres pourraient en dire. Il avait été là quand Dean en avait parlé à leur père. Il savait que Sam l'acceptait tel qu'il était et serait là pour le soutenir quels que soient ses choix.

Sam le soutiendrait toujours. Sauf quand il saurait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un criminel. Son frère avait choisi de devenir avocat pour défendre des innocents et faire régner la justice. Il croyait en la morale et faisait une distinction plutôt nette entre le bien et le mal. Pour lui, il n'existait pas de gris. Il n'y avait que du blanc et du noir.

Dean était comme lui jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel. Il avait dû revoir ses positions depuis. Il continuait de penser que sa cible méritait d'être maintenue derrière les barreaux et que ce qu'il faisait était mal et condamnable. Il continuait de vouloir le faire tomber lui et toute son organisation. Mais il avait appris en prison qu'il existait des situations où le choix n'était pas aussi simple. Où il n'était plus uniquement question de blanc et de noir, de bien et de mal. Où on devait suivre une autre voix. Celle qui pouvait paraître condamnable aux yeux de personnes extérieures mais qui s'imposait dans une situation précise.

Il doutait que Sam puisse le comprendre. Il doutait également que son frère soit en mesure d'appréhender les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel. Leur discussion risquait d'être houleuse et de se terminer par une dispute. Ce que Dean voulait absolument éviter. Il détestait se fâcher avec Sam. Il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. A l'extérieur, il pouvait toujours arranger les choses rapidement. Mais ici, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se faire pardonner. Il était donc important que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Quand Henriksen l'avertit que son frère était là, Dean prétexta une nouvelle visite de son avocat pour échapper à Castiel. Il fut rassuré de voir que son mensonge fonctionnait toujours. Il redoutait le moment où on lui poserait des questions sur ces visites et sur ce nouveau procès qu'il devait soi-disant subir. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel était encore préoccupé par l'intervention du FBI le jour de leur livraison et ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier qu'il s'absente à nouveau quelques heures.

Les choses avaient considérablement changé depuis le soir où ils avaient discuté d'une possible trahison d'un proche de Castiel. Dean avait été terrifié à l'idée de faire parti des suspects. Il avait confiance en le travail d'Ash. Mais il savait aussi que Castiel ne manquait pas de ressources. Il avait des hommes brillants qui travaillaient pour lui. Il n'était pas totalement à l'abri qu'on le perce à jour. Il avait alors tenté de convaincre Castiel qu'il était de son côté. Il l'avait fait de la seule façon qui lui était venue à l'esprit et de celle que Castiel était le plus en mesure de comprendre. Il s'était donné à lui entièrement. Il l'avait laissé utiliser son corps pour lui donner la sensation qu'il le possédait toujours et que cela ne changerait jamais. Il n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait également un impact sur lui. Car pour la première fois ce soir-là, ils n'avaient pas uniquement couché ensemble. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. Et Dean avait été totalement bouleversé. Il avait réellement pensé ne pas faire partie de ceux qui avaient besoin de s'entendre dire qu'ils étaient aimés. Il avait même pensé ne jamais prononcer ces mots lui-même. Il avait eu tort. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que d'entendre un autre homme lui confesser son amour. Même s'il s'agissait d'un criminel multirécidiviste.

Dean avait tenté de ranger tout ceci dans un petit coin de son esprit pour ne pas y penser constamment. Il n'avait pas réellement réussi. Car ces trois mots lui revenaient souvent à l'esprit. Il lui suffisait de regarder Castiel pour se souvenir. Cet homme l'aimait. Et il allait pourtant devoir le trahir. Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait du mal à envisager de le dénoncer ainsi. De trahir sa confiance et de briser son cœur sans ménagement. Il ferait son travail et son devoir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais il détestait savoir qu'il serait celui qui le ferait tomber. Il détestait l'idée d'être celui qui ruinerait sa première histoire d'amour sérieuse.

Peut être que voir Sam serait une bonne chose pour se rappeler de toutes les raisons qu'il avait de sorti d'ici rapidement. Peut être sa visite était elle une bénédiction en fin de compte.

On le conduisit dans la même salle que pour voir Benny. Sam était déjà là, dos à la porte et le regard fixé sur un mur pourtant dépourvu de décoration. Il pouvait sentir la tension évidente chez son frère. C'était dans sa façon de se tenir droit, les épaules remontées et les poings serrés de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

Dean se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention quand le garde les laissa enfin seul. Sam se retourne aussitôt. Il le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de s'élancer dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dean se laissa faire sans protester. Il avait autant besoin de cette étreinte que Sam. Peut être même plus. Il ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère. Ce dernier referma ses bras dans son dos et continua à le serrer fortement contre lui.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se séparer. Ils n'avaient jamais été loin l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps avant. Ils avaient toujours été incroyablement proches. Sans doute trop pour bien des gens. Mais Dean se fichait de ce que ces personnes pouvaient en penser. Il était totalement dépendant de son frère. Il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie au quotidien. Il avait besoin de son soutien et de son approbation. Il avait besoin de le rendre fier. Il supposait que ce n'était probablement pas très sain. C'était toutefois le résultat d'une enfance compliquée durant laquelle ils avaient tout représenté l'un pour l'autre.

\- Dean… est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sam quand ils purent à nouveau se regarder dans les yeux.

Le jeune agent hocha aussitôt la tête pour rassurer son frère. Il savait que cela ne lui suffirait pas. Il y aurait plus de questions. Mais pour le moment, il était incapable de parler. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et la gorge nouée. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes.

\- Benny m'a dit que tu es proche du but… il m'a dit que tu avais fait des progrès considérables et je… je sais que tu ne peux pas m'en dire beaucoup mais… confirme-moi juste que tu seras bientôt sorti d'ici, lança Sam.

Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire une telle promesse. Il avait effectivement gagné la totale confiance de Castiel. Il avait obtenu des informations importantes. Mais il lui manquait encore l'essentiel. Il avait besoin de noms. Pas de pseudonyme ou de surnom. Il avait besoin d'identités précises et de gens à coincer. Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir quand Castiel les lui donnerait. Il savait toutefois que son frère ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de choses. Il voulait juste être rassuré. Dean était son grand frère et c'était quelque chose qui était ancré depuis toujours dans son ADN. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'apaiser les inquiétudes de son petit frère. Même s'il devait travestir la vérité pour ça.

\- J'ai effectivement fait des progrès significatifs ces derniers jours. Ça ne devrait plus être trop long. Profite bien de ta liberté car je serais très vite de retour.

\- Tu me manques, Dean. Et tu manques aussi à tout le monde. On a hâte de te retrouver.

Dean sourit, touché par cette affirmation dont il n'avait jamais réellement douté mais dont il était parfois difficile de se souvenir dans cet enfer. La prison changeait les gens. Il ne faisait pas exception. Peu importait qu'il ne soit là que pour un temps très court. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même homme à sa sortie.

\- On s'assoit ? suggéra-t-il alors à Sam.

Il lui indiqua une chaise du menton et le regarda y prendre place. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de lui et posa ses deux bras sur la table. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les fixa longuement. Il lui arriverait parfois d'avoir la sensation d'y voir du sang. Celui d'Azazel et de Raphael principalement. Mais celui de Christian Campbell aussi parfois. Il était responsable de la mort de trois personnes. C'était une chose de plus qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec Castiel ? demanda finalement Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

C'était la question que Dean redoutait. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer à son frère tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec sa cible. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait sans lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- J'ai gagné sa confiance, oui, se contenta t-il alors de répondre.

Ce n'était pas ce que Sam voulait savoir et Dean savait parfaitement qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance. Mais cela lui faisait gagner quelques minutes pour trouver les bons mots.

\- Il… est-ce qu'il… t'a fait du mal ? demanda alors son frère.

Dean l'observa une seconde du coin de l'œil. Il avait le visage pâle et les traits tendus. Il était évident qu'il devait imaginer le pire. Il devait penser que Castiel torturait Dean et l'utilisait avec brutalité et violence. C'était ce que le jeune agent avait lui-même imaginé au début. Il ne voulait pas que Sam continue à se faire des idées et perde le sommeil par sa faute. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il avait tort de s'inquiéter sur ce plan-là.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, Sammy. Il ne m'en fera pas. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à croire mais il est… il est surprenant. Il semble tenir à moi.

Le mot « surprenant » sembla déstabiliser son frère puisqu'il grimaça immédiatement en l'entendant. Dean aurait sans doute pu choisir un autre terme. Il ne voyait toutefois pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi étonnant dans son choix de mot.

\- Surprenant en bien alors, souffla Sam sans le regarder.

\- Juste surprenant, Sammy. Ni en bien ni en mal. Il est… c'est un criminel. Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa culpabilité. Mais avec moi, il est différent. Il est…

\- Surprenant, répéta Sam qui semblait avoir une idée en tête.

Dean se doutait de ce que son frère cherchait à lui faire dire en insistant de la sorte. Il semblait avoir senti que le jeune agent ne lui disait pas tout. C'était à prévoir. Il avait toujours su lire en Dean comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Sam, je sais ce que tu cherches à me faire dire mais… c'est inutile.

\- Tu en es sûr, Dean ? Parce que j'ai l'impression au contraire que c'est quelque chose dont on devrait parler ensemble.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire concernant…

\- Ta mission, je sais… et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête… ce que tu me caches. Je me fiche des détails de ta mission. Je sais que tu es capable de la remplir. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est ce que tu ressens… ce que tu ressens pour Castiel.

Dean détourna les yeux et fixa le mur en face de lui pendant de longues secondes. Il se sentait pris au piège et s'il s'y était attendu, il n'était pas pour autant prêt à faire face à cette conversation. Il savait qu'elle causerait des problèmes entre Sam et lui.

\- Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance. C'est ce pour quoi je suis là qui compte, affirma-t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu te dis pour avoir la sensation que tu maîtrises la situation. Je te connais, Dean. Je sais que tu penses pouvoir y arriver. Mais je sais aussi que tu pourrais en ressortir brisé et je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

\- Sam, tu te fais des films. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Crois-moi… je vais bien.

\- Sauf que tu mens et le pire… c'est que je crois qu'en plus de me mentir à moi, tu te mens à toi aussi. Je te connais par cœur, Dean. Je sais pourquoi tu le fais. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Tu cours à la catastrophe.

Dean reporta son attention sur son frère et le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'était pas surpris que Sam ait pu comprendre rapidement que quelque chose clochait et qu'il lui cachait la vérité. Mais les conclusions qu'il en tirait semblaient trop réfléchies. Presque comme s'il en avait déjà discuté avec quelqu'un.

\- C'est Benny qui t'a mis toutes ces idées dans la tête ? demanda-t-il alors.

Sam refusait toujours de croiser son regard. C'était le signe qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Qu'il était gêné et se sentait probablement coupable. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il avait vu juste. Sam n'était pas uniquement venu pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait une mission. Il était là pour lui faire dire la vérité. Et tout ceci était orchestré par Benny depuis l'extérieur. Il avait cru avoir dupé son coéquipier. Mais de toute évidence, il avait eu tort.

\- Réponds-moi Sammy ! exigea-t-il ensuite.

Sam finit par soupirer longuement avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. C'était un autre de ses tics nerveux. Dean n'aimait pas être responsable de son état. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser ses proches conspirer ainsi contre lui. Cela ne l'aidait pas à avancer. Il avait besoin de leur soutien plein et entier. Pas de leur suspicion. Même s'ils avaient raison d'être inquiets.

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé de venir t'interroger mais il… il se pose des questions… sur toi et Castiel. Il a la sensation que quelque chose se trame et il sait que je suis le seul à qui tu accepteras de parler, confia finalement Sam d'une toute petite voix.

Dean n'en revenait pas. Il avait expressément demandé à Benny de ne plus utiliser Sam contre lui. Son coéquipier le lui avait promis. Ce qu'il venait de faire le mettait hors de lui. Il avait trahi sa confiance et était revenu sur sa parole. Sans se soucier visiblement des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa relation avec le jeune agent.

\- Il se sert de toi contre moi. Et ça ne te gêne même pas ?

\- Il m'a juste fait part de ses inquiétudes. Il ne m'a rien demandé. C'est toi qui a suggéré de me faire venir. J'ai juste ainsi cette opportunité pour confirmer ce qu'il m'avait dit.

\- C'est lui qui m'a parlé de toi… il a tout manigancé… il… il savait que non, il m'a trahi. Point final.

\- Dean… de toute évidence, il avait raison de se poser des questions.

Le jeune agent se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il n'allait pas quitter la pièce sans prendre le temps de discuter avec Sam et de le rassurer correctement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester assis. Pas quand il était dans un tel état de colère. Il était furieux et il se sentait trahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Sammy… j'ai voulu que tu viennes parce que tu me manques… parce que vous me manquez tous et que j'avais besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mais de toute évidence, toi, tu es venu avec des intentions différentes. Comment espérais-tu que je réagisse en l'apprenant ?

Sam le suivait du regard mais semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Et franchement… je commence à me demander si Benny est réellement inquiet pour moi ou s'il est juste inquiet que je ne remplisse pas ma mission.

\- Tu es injuste, protesta Sam.

\- Je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

\- Tu sais que Benny tient à toi. Tu sais qu'il préfère te voir échouer mais ressortir indemne que l'inverse.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors qu'il vienne me parler directement. Agir dans mon dos est tout sauf constructif.

Dean savait bien que Benny n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. C'était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était trop en colère pour s'en souvenir pour le moment. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il ne réussissait pas à se montrer lucide. Il aurait aimé avoir Benny en face de lui à cet instant précis pour lui demander des explications. Pour lui faire des reproches et voir comment il tenterait de se défendre. Il se sentait impuissant, enfermé ici. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer la colère qu'il ressentait déjà.

\- D'accord, il a peut-être eu tort. Et sans doute que j'ai eu tort moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas important. La seule chose qui compte, c'est toi, lança Sam.

\- Je vais bien. Comment faut-il que je te le dise pour que tu le croies ?! jeta Dean en s'immobilisant.

Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et permettre à son frère d'en faire de même. Il avait également besoin de ces quelques instants pour remettre ses idées en place et trouver un moyen de convaincre son frère une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Tu peux le dire et le répéter… je ne te croirai pas tant que je sentirai que tu me mens. Et tu me mens, Dean. C'est évident. Alors montre-toi honnête avec moi, s'il te plaît. J'estime l'avoir mérité, non ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Il en avait choisi une loin de son frère. Pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Pour s'éloigner un peu du regard inquiet de Sam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Sammy ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu ressens réellement pour Castiel… ce que tu traverses au quotidien avec lui et… comment tu envisages la suite.

Tout ce que Dean ne voulait pas aborder. Sam ne le laisserait toutefois pas tranquille avant d'avoir obtenir ses réponses. Il était préférable de les lui donner s'il voulait arranger la situation et ne pas conclure cette conversation sur une dispute. Il espérait simplement que son frère serait en mesure de le comprendre sans le juger. Qu'il aurait son soutien et non pas des critiques inutiles.

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sam hocha la tête, lui confirmant ce qu'il savait déjà. Dean avait deux choix maintenant. Il pouvait dire la vérité à son frère et s'exposer à son jugement ou continuer à mentir et risquer d'énerver la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était un choix simple mais aucune des options n'était entièrement satisfaisante. Chacune représentait un risque. Et Dean avait terriblement peur des conséquences. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'affronter la situation. Sam avait toujours été parfaitement honnête avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Pas même les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire enfant. A chaque fois qu'il avait commis une erreur, même une fois adulte, il s'était toujours tourné vers Dean pour obtenir des conseils, du soutien ou de l'aide. Dean avait été honoré d'être celui vers qui son frère trouvait ce dont il avait besoin.

De son côté, il avait toujours tenté de protéger Sam. Pas parce qu'il le jugeait incapable d'affronter des situations compliquées ou lui donner de bons conseils. Mais parce qu'il estimait que son frère n'avait pas à supporter les conséquences de ces erreurs. C'était lui le grand frère et il refusait de faire peser le moindre poids sur les épaules de son cadet.

Il était peut-être temps de revoir sa position. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire confiance à Sam. Il était prêt à remettre sa vie entre les mains de son frère. Mais en souhaitant le protéger, il l'avait exclu d'une partie de sa vie. Il continuait à le faire en lui cachant ses sentiments pour Castiel. C'était un manque de respect envers Sam. Il était adulte à présent. Il était suffisamment mature pour entendre ce que Dean avait à lui dire. Se confesser et se montrer honnête était une marque de respect que Sam méritait pleinement.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui, Sammy. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je l'aime. Je n'ai pas cherché à développer de tels sentiments pour lui. Ils se sont imposés à moi sans que je ne puisse réellement lutter contre… et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai essayé. Je l'aime. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

Son aveu ne sembla pas réellement surprendre Sam. Ni même le choquer. Il avait toutefois le visage grave de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Dean. Je ne te le dis sans doute pas assez souvent et je sais que tu détestes qu'on parle de nos sentiments mais… je t'aime. Tu es mon grand frère et tu es mon héros.

L'aveu de Sam noua la gorge de Dean. Il avait les larmes aux yeux face à la sincérité de son frère. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de son frère. Pas plus que Sam ne doutait de son amour à lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire. Ils se le prouvaient au quotidien. Mais le dire était tout de même important. Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Il était toutefois incapable de le faire pour le moment. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Sam pouvait encore avoir sur le cœur. Il voulait lui laisser une chance de s'exprimer avant de réagir.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu n'as jamais manqué à ton devoir… que ce soit envers moi, envers notre famille ou envers le FBI. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Et je sais ce à quoi tu penses à cet instant précis. Je sais que tu as peur que je te juge… que je te critique ou que je te reproche d'avoir des sentiments pour l'homme que tu es censé faire tomber. Mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas en colère, Dean.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est une erreur ?

\- Il n'est pas question d'erreurs en matière de sentiments, Dean. On n'a jamais tort quand on aime quelqu'un. Tu te souviens de Ruby ?

Dean hocha la tête en grimaçant. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la première petite amie de son frère. Il l'avait rencontré au lycée. A l'époque, il était obnubilé par ses études, ses notes et par la possibilité d'obtenir une bourse intégrale pour intégrer Stanford. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une petite amie ou une quelconque histoire de cœur. Ruby avait pourtant réussi à le séduire. Dean avait été content pour lui. Il aimait l'idée que son frère fasse les mêmes expériences que tous les jeunes de son âge. Mais une fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille, il avait tout de suite été méfiant. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'influence sur lui. Elle réussissait à lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait réussi à le convaincre de goûter à la drogue. Ses notes avaient chuté drastiquement. Ses professeurs ne le reconnaissaient plus. John avait été convoqué pour en discuter. Et si leur père à l'époque était trop imbibé d'alcool pour comprendre ce qui se passait, Dean avait compris immédiatement. Il avait alors pris Sam entre quatre yeux et lui avait expliqué qu'il filait du mauvais coton. Sam lui avait hurlé dessus. Il avait menacé de quitter la maison pour aller vivre avec Ruby. Dean avait heureusement réussi à le convaincre. Mais il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de perdre son frère. Il ne lui avait toutefois fait aucun reproche. Il lui avait juste expliqué pourquoi il avait tort de ne plus penser qu'à sa petite amie et non pas à ses études. Sam avait compris. Les jours suivants avaient été compliqués. Dean avait été là pour son frère à chaque étape de sa convalescence.

\- A aucun moment tu ne m'as reproché mes sentiments pour elle. Tu ne t'es pas mis en colère. Tu ne m'as pas crié dessus. Tu as pris le temps de m'expliquer et tu es resté avec moi… même si j'étais un idiot qui te détestait pour ça. Tu m'as appris ce jour-là qu'aider quelqu'un, c'était prendre le temps de lui expliquer ses erreurs sans pour autant les lui reprocher. C'est être là dans les bons et les mauvais moments.

\- Sam, souffla Dean qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à ce que son frère lui disait.

\- Et cette leçon, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Je l'ai appliquée à chaque moment de ma vie et je vais m'en servir aujourd'hui avec toi.

Dean sentit la main de son frère se poser sur la sienne et il sut alors qu'il avait eu tort de craindre son jugement et ses critiques. Sam était quelqu'un de bien. Il l'aimait. Il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu tomber amoureux de Castiel et je sais que tu as dû lutter contre ces sentiments de toutes tes forces. Parfois, on tombe amoureux des mauvaises personnes. On ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est ce qu'on décide de faire de ces sentiments qui compte vraiment.

\- Je ne vais pas… je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Je n'en ai même pas envie, d'ailleurs. Je vais faire ce pour quoi je suis là et ensuite je sortirais de cette prison. J'aurai peut-être le cœur brisé mais je sais que je finirais par m'en remettre.

\- Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse Dean. Je te l'ai dit… tu es un modèle pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Et ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sauras surmonter cette épreuve. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne sera pas simple. Principalement parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Sam avait raison bien sûr. Dean n'avait jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais vécu une histoire sérieuse. Il n'en avait même pas voulu une par le passé. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec son métier et ses proches. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires. Le sexe suffisait à son bonheur.

C'était finalement ironique que sa première histoire d'amour ait eu lieu dans ces circonstances. Que le premier homme qu'il ait aimé soit un criminel quant lui représentait la loi. Il n'était finalement pas si surpris que ça en fin de compte. C'était un peu l'histoire de sa vie.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Une fois dehors, tu vas souffrir… je préfère être honnête avec toi. Avoir le cœur brisé, c'est comme perdre une petite partie de soi. Ce sera dur et tu auras besoin de tes proches pour surmonter cette épreuve. Tu pourras compter sur moi.

\- Sam, je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Tu as besoin de te concentrer avant tout sur tes études et sur ton avenir avec Jess.

\- Si Jess n'est pas capable de comprendre que tu as besoin de moi, alors c'est qu'elle n'est pas la bonne. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle saura le comprendre. Elle t'aime beaucoup, elle aussi. Elle t'a toujours adoré… à tel point que je serais inquiet si tu n'étais pas gay.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la plaisanterie de son frère. Il s'était tout de suite parfaitement entendu avec la jeune femme. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de musique et de cinéma. Ils aimaient tous les deux Sam de tout leur cœur. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur d'adoption. Mais il savait en revanche qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sam. Même s'il avait été hétéro, elle n'aurait jamais été intéressée. Sam était l'homme de sa vie.

\- Et tu ne seras jamais… jamais un poids pour moi. Je veux t'aider. Je veux être là pour toi. Maintenant la question est de savoir si tu me laisseras faire ou non.

Dean tourna enfin le visage vers son frère. Il pouvait lire son envie de l'aider dans ses yeux. Il comprit alors combien il avait eu tort. Il avait voulu protéger son frère. Il avait voulu éviter de l'ennuyer avec ses propres problèmes. Mais il l'avait privé d'une chance de remplir son rôle de frère en le tenant ainsi à l'écart. Il était temps pour lui de rectifier cette erreur.

\- Bien sûr que je te laisserai faire. Je suis juste… j'ai peur, Sammy. Pas de ce qui arrivera une fois dehors. Je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi. Mais de tout ce qui va arriver avant.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de tenter d'expliquer à son frère quelque chose qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'expliquer à lui-même.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas à ma mission en raison de mes sentiments. Ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai peur. C'est de la réaction de Castiel.

\- Tu as peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre toi.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt. Il se savait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas être pris sur le fait. Castiel ne saurait qu'il avait été trahi que lorsque Dean serait en sécurité. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. C'était plus compliqué que ça.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que c'est un risque mais je me sens capable de faire en sorte de l'éviter. Non… c'est… je suis le premier homme dont Castiel est tombé amoureux.

\- Il est amoureux de toi ?

Dean réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait pas dit à son frère. Il n'avait parlé que de ses propres sentiments sans pour autant évoquer ceux de Castiel. Il aurait dû commencer par là. C'était ce qui compliquait la situation. Plus que ses propres sentiments, c'était ceux de Castiel que Dean ne savait pas comment gérer.

\- Il est amoureux de moi, oui. C'est une bonne chose pour ma mission parce que ça me permet d'avoir sa confiance et de pouvoir agir tranquillement. Mais ça signifie également que je vais devoir… je vais trahir sa confiance et lui briser le cœur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer ça.

Cette fois, Dean avait tout dit à son frère. Il lui avait confié tous les détails de ce qu'il vivait. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, ce n'était pas compliqué. Bien au contraire. Parler à Sam et s'ouvrir avec lui était incroyablement simple. Cela avait également retiré un poids important des épaules. Il se sentait bien mieux maintenant.

\- Tu as peur de lui briser le cœur ?

\- J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Tout serait plus simple s'il ne m'aimait pas.

\- Je te reconnais bien là Dean. Tu as toujours détesté l'idée de faire souffrir les autres. Tu as toujours fait passer le bien être des autres avant le tien. C'est ce que tu es et ce que tu seras sans doute toujours. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre de vue le fait que tu n'y es pour rien cette fois. Tu n'as pas cherché à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Tu ne pensais même pas que c'était possible. Alors oui, Castiel aura probablement le cœur brisé et oui… il va souffrir plus que ce que tu avais imaginé au départ. Mais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est juste. Tu n'es pas venu pour briser le cœur d'un homme mais pour sauver la vie d'innocents et mettre un terme à ses activités criminelles. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Ce que Sam disait était plein de bon sens. Et c'était exactement ce que Dean aurait dû réaliser depuis le début. Mais ses sentiments l'empêchaient de voir les choses avec lucidité. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait besoin de l'avis de son frère. C'était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde. Et le plus à même de lui dire quoi faire.

\- Merci, Sammy. C'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Sam serra sa main un peu plus fortement et Dean lui adressa un petit sourire. Il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire mais il allait mieux. Et il le devait entièrement à son frère. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un simple « merci » suffirait à résumer sa reconnaissance pour lui. C'était toutefois un début.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Dean.

\- Si… si, au contraire. Parce que j'avais peur de te parler… peur de me confier à toi et peur de cette visite. Merci de m'avoir prouvé que je me trompais et merci d'être… d'être un petit frère génial.

Sam secoua la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être surpris. Je suis allé à bonne école. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as élevé. On dirait que tu as fait un bon boulot.

Dean ne regrettait pas d'avoir sacrifié une partie de son enfance pour son frère. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu à se priver pour s'assurer que Sam ne manquait de rien. Il avait tenu le rôle de leur père quand il était incapable de le faire. Il avait fait de son mieux. Heureusement pour lui Sam n'avait jamais été un enfant difficile. Il n'avait pas fait de grosses bêtises et mis à part l'épisode Ruby, élever Sam avait été quelque chose de simple. Et de naturel pour Dean. Il était plutôt fier du travail accompli. Il était également fier des résultats. Sam était un homme bien, intelligent, généreux et promis à un bel avenir. Il était tel que Dean avait toujours rêvé qu'il soit.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais. Bobby m'a beaucoup aidé, tu sais.

\- Bobby était là, oui, mais… ce n'est pas lui qui me conduisait à l'école… qui me faisait faire mes devoirs … qui jouait avec moi et s'assurait que je mange équilibré… que je ne manque de rien. Ce n'est pas Bobby non plus qui changeait mes couches.

\- Inutile de me rappeler ces moments-là, Sammy. Ce ne sont clairement pas mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Sam rit alors, visiblement soulagé lui aussi. Dean sourit, satisfait d'avoir réussi à alléger un peu l'atmosphère. Il voulait terminer cette visite par une bonne note. Pas un éclat de rire ou quelques plaisanteries. Il voulait que Sam reparte avec le sourire et puisse repenser à ce moment jusqu'à sa sortie. Il voulait également pouvoir se raccrocher à ce moment quand les choses deviendraient difficiles pour lui en prison. Sam était sa bouée de sauvetage et son oxygène. Il savait qu'il en aurait bientôt terriblement besoin.

\- J'étais un bébé adorable, assura Sam après quelques secondes.

\- Désolé, Sammy, mais tu ne te souviens pas de cette époque. Moi, si. Et tu n'étais pas aussi adorable que tu le crois. Je reconnais que tu étais un enfant facile. Mais quand tu étais encore un bébé, c'était bien plus compliqué. Tu pleurais toutes les nuits et tu refusais de dormir seul. Et changer tes couches était une épreuve… franchement, j'avais beau te nourrir correctement, ça n'en était pas moins apocalyptique à chaque fois.

Sam haussa les épaules. Dean avait beau le charrier sur tous ces points, il en gardait tout de même de bons souvenirs. Il était un enfant lui-même mais il avait adoré s'occuper de son petit frère. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que leur mère soit là pour se charger des tâches quotidiennes et pouvoir n'être là qu'en tant que grand frère et non pas parent. Mais il avait tout de même adoré regarder son frère grandir. Être là à chaque étape de sa vie. Le voir marcher pour la première fois. Entendre son premier mot. Le consoler de ses chagrins. Lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il avait tout aimé. Il n'avait aucun regret.

\- Tu te souviens du jour où j'ai commencé à parler ? Tu te souviens de mon premier mot ? demanda Sam en souriant toujours.

Dean ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Comme beaucoup d'enfants, le premier mot de Sam avait été « papa ». Ce n'était pas surprenant ni particulièrement mémorable. Ce qui avait surpris Dean et John était le contexte dans lequel Sam avait prononcé son premier mot.

C'était en regardant Dean qu'il avait dit « papa ». C'était en serrant ses petits doigts autour de ceux plus grands de son frère qu'il avait prononcé le mot « papa ». Ce n'était pas un hasard. Dean et John l'avaient compris aussitôt. Sam avait appelé son frère « papa » parce que c'était ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Il était celui qui avait été là à chaque moment de sa courte existence. Celui qui lui lisait des histoires et le serrait dans ses bras pour qu'il s'endorme. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Dean était son père. John avait mal vécu cet épisode et cela restait sans nul doute l'un de ses plus grands regrets. De son côté, Dean avait vécu cela comme une immense fierté. Comme la récompense du travail fourni jusque-là.

\- J'ai cru que Papa allait s'évanouir, rappela Dean.

\- Je sais qu'il s'en veut toujours pour ça. Je lui ai pardonné, moi. Mais je suis suffisamment lucide pour continuer à croire que tu as été plus un père pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

\- Il a fait des efforts depuis.

\- Oui, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mais il ne pourrait jamais effacer les premières années et toutes les erreurs qu'il a commise avec nous. Il doit vivre avec, c'est tout.

Dean acquiesça alors. John avait de nombreux regrets. Il avait compris à présent qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour ses enfants. Qu'il avait eu tort de se noyer dans son chagrin et dans l'alcool après la mort de sa femme. Dean ne lui en voulait plus. Sam lui avait pardonné également. Aujourd'hui, ils formaient une famille à nouveau. Cela n'effaçait toutefois pas toutes ces années passées seuls sans pouvoir compter sur lui. C'était aussi ce qui avait forgé cet incroyable lien entre Dean et Sam.

Quand il était adolescent, le jeune agent avait énormément de rancœur envers John. Il avait la sensation que leur père les avait abandonnés. Il avait été en colère contre lui. Il avait voulu le lui faire payer. Puis il avait grandi et il avait fini par comprendre que John n'avait pas voulu leur faire du mal. Il avait juste perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il avait perdu son pilier et il avait sombré. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment était ce qu'il avait fait ensuite. La façon dont il s'était battu pour rattraper ses erreurs et renoncer à son addiction. Ils formaient une famille à nouveau. Dean ne voulait se souvenir que de ça.

Le jeune agent allait devoir bientôt quitter son frère pour rejoindre Castiel. Il voulait toutefois profiter de ses dernières secondes passées en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Juste d'être proches l'un de l'autre. Sam lui donnait de l'énergie et la force dont il manquait cruellement parfois. Sa visite avait été une bénédiction. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis son entrée en prison. Il n'en voulait plus à Benny d'avoir orchestré tout ça. Il avait même envie de le remercier de l'avoir fait. Mais pour le moment, il voulait avant rester à côté de son frère et partager des souvenirs heureux avec lui. Le reste pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.


	26. Suspect

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 26 corrigé par Elyrine. Merci à elle et merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Miss Misery d'Eliott Smith**

 **Chapitre 26 : Suspect**

 _« Rien n'est plus suspect que les bonnes intentions. »_

 _Jean Lemieux_

Tout allait pour le mieux pour Castiel. S'il mettait de côté le fait qu'il avait été trahi par Raphael et probablement trahi également par un autre de ses associés récemment, il réussissait pourtant à garder le sourire et à se montrer optimiste. D'autres auraient baissé les bras à sa place. Ou aurait demandé à déclencher une guerre pour trouver le coupable sans se soucier qu'il y ait des victimes innocentes qui en pâtissent. Castiel n'était pas comme eux. Bien au contraire. Il était plus lucide, plus intelligent et bien plus raisonnable. Et surtout, il avait Dean.

Il savait que son attachement, son amour et sa confiance pour le jeune homme rendaient Gabriel nerveux. Il avait conscience que son bras droit ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir une telle foi en quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il ne savait finalement pas grand-chose. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à écouter les conseils de Gabriel. Il l'avait fait à maintes reprises par le passé et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Sous ses airs de se ficher de tout et de ne rien prendre au sérieux, Gabriel était au moins aussi intelligent que lui. Il était perspicace et incroyablement doué pour son travail. Il ne prenait aucune décision à la légère. Il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir et ne prenait aucun risque qui n'était pas calculé à l'avance. Il avait un don pour sentir les ennuis arriver et les gens en qui on pouvait avoir confiance ou non. Jusque-là son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Mais Castiel était convaincu qu'il avait tort cette fois. Il avait émis des doutes sur l'honnêteté et la loyauté de Dean. Il semblait perturbé par la capacité du jeune homme à les conseiller correctement sans jamais avoir eu à se mêler de telles affaires par le passé. Il était prudent. Il était également toujours réticent à parler devant lui. Castiel ne pouvait pas réellement le lui reprocher. Il ne connaissait pas Dean comme lui le connaissait. Il n'avait pas partagé les mêmes moments, la même intimité et les mêmes longues heures à discuter durant la nuit. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui non plus. Castiel était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de tels sentiments pour un homme qui n'était pas foncièrement honnête avec lui. Il était persuadé que son instinct de survie l'aurait prévenu du danger s'il y en avait eu un.

Dean ne voulait que gagner sa place auprès d'eux. Il voulait être utile pour ne pas vivre aux crochets de Castiel. Il voulait remplir son rôle et l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr, dans un domaine comme le leur, les bonnes intentions étaient toujours suspectes. Personne ne proposait son aide sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et c'était ce qui poussait Gabriel à être aussi méfiant. Il ne comprenait pas que Dean puisse vouloir leur prêter main forte sans espérer obtenir quelque chose en retour. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu changer d'avis aussi rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas, enfin, que le jeune homme puisse être aussi doué pour un métier dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Gabriel avait grandi dans une famille incroyablement riche. Son père était multimillionnaire. Il n'avait jamais eu à travailler quand il était plus jeune. Il avait fait des études brillantes. Avait côtoyé les meilleurs écoles et toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait sans avoir à se battre ou à sacrifier quoi que ce soit. Il était un privilégié. Bien sûr, il avait toujours détesté son père de tout son cœur. Ses frères également. Sa mère était partie avant qu'il ne puisse réellement la connaître et leur famille n'avait rien d'idéale. Heureusement pour lui, il se fichait de tout ça. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'obtenir la fierté, l'amour ou le soutien de son père. Il l'avait utilisé pour sa fortune jusqu'à bâtir la sienne. Il avait profité de sa richesse et de son environnement privilégié pour construire son futur et le faire fructifier.

Il avait toujours regardé ceux qui galéraient de loin. Avec le dédain habituel des gens qui ont tout. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interroger sur ce que ces gens avaient à faire pour survivre ou pour réussir.

Il ne pouvait, en conséquence, pas comprendre que Dean avait tout appris sur le tas. Qu'il avait été contraint de devenir quelqu'un d'intelligent et de malin juste pour survivre. Son expérience était différente de celle de Gabriel mais elle avait eu les mêmes effets. Il avait appris à tirer le meilleur des pires situations. Il avait appris à composer avec des mauvaises cartes pour gagner la partie. Son passé et ses sacrifices l'avaient rendu à même de tenir un rôle crucial auprès d'eux. Gabriel allait devoir l'accepter.

Castiel ne lui demandait pas d'avoir confiance en Dean. Il pouvait comprendre que cela ne soit pas simple pour lui. Il lui demandait uniquement d'avoir confiance en lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Ils étaient « amis » en quelque sorte. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble. Ils travaillaient main dans la main depuis toutes ces années. Ils se faisaient confiance. Ils se connaissaient par cœur. Gabriel avait peut-être besoin de temps pour croire en Dean. Il n'en avait toutefois pas besoin pour avoir confiance en l'instinct et l'intelligence de Castiel.

Son bras droit ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de ramener le sujet sur le tapis alors que Dean se trouvait à un énième rendez vous avec son avocat. Castiel se demandait parfois ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire. Il ne voulait toutefois pas priver son compagnon d'une chance d'assurer correctement sa défense face aux nouvelles accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Plus vite Dean serait sorti et plus vite il pourrait s'installer chez Castiel et commencer à construire sa « nouvelle » vie. Si voir son avocat deux heures tous les jours pouvaient l'aider, alors il était tout à fait prêt à être séparé de lui durant ce court laps de temps. Gabriel, de son côté, semblait bien moins emballé.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as le nom de cet avocat ?

Castiel n'avait pas pensé à le demander à Dean. A vrai dire, il se fichait de savoir qui assurait sa défense. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cette information pourrait s'avérer pertinente pour eux. Si Gabriel voulait vraiment l'obtenir, il lui suffisait de passer quelques coups de fil ou d'interroger les gardiens qui travaillaient pour eux. Il n'avait pas besoin de Castiel pour cela. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il y avait une critique dissimulée dans sa question. Comme s'il accusait Castiel de ne pas être suffisamment curieux et prudent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui demanderais, exactement? C'est une information qu'on peut obtenir très facilement. Et je te l'ai dit déjà des dizaines de fois. J'ai confiance en lui. Je ne vais pas l'interroger des heures quand je sais qu'il me dit vrai.

Gabriel soupira longuement, visiblement agacé par la réponse de Castiel.

\- Qui crois-tu qu'il soit en train de voir ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi... le FBI, peut-être ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant ce qui était une absurdité pour lui. Si Dean était réellement la taupe, Castiel aurait été interrogé et condamné depuis un moment maintenant. Le jeune homme en savait suffisamment sur lui pour le faire plonger pour de très nombreuses années.

\- Tu es ridicule. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas lui qui nous a trahi, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- Non. Toi, tu sembles le penser. Moi, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne dis pas que c'est le cas... juste qu'on devrait s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en train de tout balancer à un agent du FBI venu lui proposer un marché intéressant.

\- Pourquoi est-il toujours en prison si c'est le cas ?

Gabriel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui durant tout ce temps. Il était curieux de voir quelles accusations son bras droit allait porter contre Dean. Ce qu'il trouverait comme idée absurde pour convaincre Castiel d'enclencher des recherches plus approfondies sur lui.

\- Peut être que le FBI ne cherche pas à te faire tomber toi uniquement ? Peut-être qu'ils en ont après Crowley ? Ou peut-être qu'on ne lui a proposé aucun marché parce qu'il est lui-même un agent du FBI sous couverture. Les possibilités sont multiples et tu ne sembles même pas t'en soucier.

\- Dean était là quand on s'est débarrassé de Raphael. S'il avait été du FBI ou même juste un policier lambda, il ne nous aurait pas laissé faire.

Gabriel se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était un de ses tics qui trahissaient sa nervosité et sa colère. Castiel les connaissait tous et savait parfaitement comment désamorcer la situation pour qu'elle ne dégénère pas. Gabriel avait tendance à perdre son sang froid quand on s'opposait à lui. Il ne l'avait toutefois jamais fait face à Castiel. C'était une grande première.

\- D'accord... peut-être qu'il n'est pas un agent infiltré. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne travaille pas avec eux. Il veut quitter cette prison le plus rapidement possible. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il serait capable d'accepter n'importe quel marché pour obtenir sa libération.

\- Il est amoureux de moi, Gabriel. Il ne me trahira pas.

\- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand tu crois en l'amour ? Je me souviens que tu disais encore il y a quelques mois que c'était un concept inventé de toute pièce pour vendre des chocolats, des fleurs et des tenues hors de prix.

C'était vrai. Castiel avait longtemps considéré l'amour et le mariage comme quelque chose qu'on avait inventé de toute pièce et qui n'avait jamais réellement existé. Il se croyait supérieur à tous ces idiots qui couraient après l'amour pour ne plus se sentir seul. Et Gabriel avait toujours été du même avis que lui. C'était aussi pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

\- Que tu prennes ton pied avec lui est une bonne chose. C'est encore le meilleur moyen de relâcher un peu de pression. C'est sain et c'est nécessaire. Le sexe... c'est la seule chose en laquelle tu devrais croire.

\- Tu as le droit d'être sceptique. Tu as le droit de ne pas croire en l'amour. J'étais comme toi avant. Mais ce que je ressens pour Dean est différent. C'est... c'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Et je ne vois pas comment le définir autrement que comme de l'amour.

\- Attends une seconde... est-ce que tu... tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu es tombé amoureux de lui !

Castiel n'en avait pas honte. Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher cette information à Gabriel. Il n'avait juste pas jugé opportun d'en parler jusque-là. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de mentir à son bras droit. Car Dean était là pour un moment... pour toute la vie... et Gabriel finirait par l'apprendre. Il était peut- être préférable de crever l'abcès maintenant.

\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je suis amoureux de Dean. Je ne l'ai pas voulu et j'ai cherché à l'ignorer jusque-là mais... c'est un fait. Je l'aime. Et je veux construire quelque chose avec lui. Je veux qu'il soit à mes côtés chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Castiel, dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar.

\- Désolé mais c'est la réalité et tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Je ne te demande pas de l'approuver. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation ou de ton autorisation. Je te demande juste de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Gabriel n'était pas stupide. Il savait que s'en prendre à Dean revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Raphael était un exemple qui servirait de leçons à tout le monde pendant longtemps. Il ne semblait toutefois pas encore prêt à l'accepter et à fermer les yeux sur toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur eux.

\- D'accord... je veux bien croire que vous tenez beaucoup l'un à l'autre et sans doute qu'avec le temps, j'arriverai à être content pour toi. Mais en attendant, je dois me montrer rationnel et prudent. Laisse-moi faire des recherches sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il est clean avant de t'engager. Laisse-moi juste fouiller un peu dans son passé et ensuite je peux te promettre que je vous laisserais tranquilles.

\- Les recherches de Raphael n'ont rien donné, rappela Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut être qu'il ne savait pas où chercher.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la requête de son bras droit. Contrairement à Raphael qui cherchait avant tout à faire tomber Castiel, Gabriel ne voulait que le protéger. C'était en grande partie ce à quoi il avait consacré sa vie entière depuis qu'ils travaillaient côte à côte. Il était celui qui veillait à ce que Castiel ne soit pas en danger. Et c'était uniquement dans ce but qu'il demandait son autorisation. Ou du moins c'était ce que Castiel voulait croire. Il avait toutefois quelques doutes qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire taire. Avant de donner sa réponse, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur les motivations de Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver exactement ? demanda-t-il alors.

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il devait se douter que sa réponse conditionnerait la décision de Castiel. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de calculateur et de manipulateur. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit là où il en était aujourd'hui. Castiel le savait redoutable. Mais il l'était tout autant que lui. Voire peut être même plus. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser influencer par ce que Gabriel serait amené à lui dire.

\- Je n'espère rien... ou plutôt si... j'espère ne rien trouver. J'espère avoir tort. J'espère que tu pourras te vanter d'avoir eu raison et j'espère avoir à m'excuser auprès de ton petit ami d'avoir eu des doutes sur lui.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer en entendant Gabriel parler de Dean comme de son « petit ami ». Il avait toujours beaucoup ri en entendant ce terme dans la bouche des autres. Quand il était encore à l'école, certains de ses camarades n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche. C'était dit comme une fierté... comme quelque chose qu'ils avaient cherché toute leur courte vie et enfin trouvé. Castiel s'était toujours moqué d'eux. Il n'avait jamais pensé se trouver à leur place un jour. Être celui qui avait un « petit ami »... qui était en couple. Et ce qui était plus surprenant encore était le fait qu'il était heureux de se l'entendre dire. Il en était même fier. Il était réellement devenu comme tous ces gens qu'il détestait jusque-là.

Il y avait toutefois quelque chose de différent entre lui et ces gens. Quelque chose qui n'était pas un détail mais un élément particulièrement important.

Dean n'était pas comme tous ces idiots que ses camarades fréquentaient. Il n'était pas sans intérêt ou stupide. Il était brillant, intelligent, drôle et courageux. Il était aussi incroyablement séduisant et sexy. Dean était l'homme dont tout le monde rêvait. Celui sur lequel on fantasmait mais pensait ne jamais avoir. Il était digne d'intérêt et méritait d'être aimé. C'était en grande partie pour cela que Castiel n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments. Il mettait quiconque au défi de résister à son charme.

\- Quand j'ai parlé avec lui de l'intervention du FBI, il m'a donné quelques conseils plutôt intéressants. Et quand j'ai évoqué le fait de faire une liste de toutes les personnes qui seraient susceptibles de nous trahir, il m'a assuré qu'il comprendrait s'il faisait lui-même parti de cette liste. Tu ne penses que c'est une preuve suffisante ?

Gabriel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Il t'a tout simplement dit ce que tu voulais entendre. S'il t'avait dit le contraire, tu aurais eu des soupçons. Et franchement... puisqu'il t'a donné l'autorisation de fouiller dans son passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites encore !

Castiel savait que ce que Gabriel disait avec du sens et coulait finalement de source. Dean lui avait effectivement donné son accord pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur lui. Ou du moins qu'il ordonne à ses contacts de le faire pour lui. Il avait pourtant des réticences à le faire. Parce qu'il savait combien Dean attachait de l'importance à la confiance que Castiel lui accordait. Combien il était susceptible sur ce sujet. Il avait peur de le blesser en suivant son conseil. Il avait peur de le perdre sans doute. Leur histoire s'était construite avant tout sur la confiance qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement malgré leurs passés et le fait qu'ils étaient en prison. Rien ne les destinait à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie... parce que ce serait mettre en doute tout ce qu'il m'a dit jusque-là et... parce que ce serait lui manquer de respect un peu aussi, sans doute, confessa Castiel.

Il savait que ce qu'il disait à Gabriel ne devait pas avoir de sens pour lui. Il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre une telle relation et un tel désir de faire plaisir à l'autre. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'à lui-même.

\- Castiel... j'ai toujours eu une confiance aveugle en toi et j'ai toujours su que tu étais le meilleur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais cherché à prendre ta place ou voulu travailler avec un autre. Mais cette fois, je... je ne te reconnais pas. Tu as complètement changé depuis que tu es avec Dean.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ça ?

Gabriel prit une grande inspiration en levant les yeux au ciel. Il semblait agacé et frustré. Mais Castiel avait réellement besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait besoin de comprendre en quoi il était différent aujourd'hui. Et en quoi cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de moins fiable aux yeux de l'homme qui avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui.

\- Avant Dean, si un homme était arrivé brutalement dans ta vie et dans ton lit, tu te serais posé des questions... surtout s'il était exactement ton genre et visiblement dans le besoin d'être protégé par toi. Tu aurais refusé de le croire sur paroles et tu aurais fait des recherches immédiatement.

\- Peut-être, oui... mais parce que jamais avant je n'avais rencontré une personne comme lui. Jamais je n'avais eu une telle confiance immédiate en quelqu'un.

\- Et je ne te parle même pas de ce qui est arrivé récemment. Castiel... à chaque fois qu'on a soupçonné d'avoir une taupe parmi nous, tu as fait en sorte de la démasquer sans exclure qui que ce soit de la liste des suspects.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi.

Gabriel fronça alors les sourcils en le dévisageant. Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ce regard. Il y avait quelque chose de condescendant chez son bras droit à cet instant précis. Quelque chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

\- Tu as confiance en moi parce qu'on se connaît depuis des années. Mais je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas aussi convaincu au tout début. Je sais que tu as dû faire quelques recherches.

C'était vrai. Castiel avait effectivement eu quelques soupçons au début. Il avait chargé certaines personnes de faire des recherches sur Gabriel. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions.

\- D'accord, j'ai changé. Ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose.

\- Ça n'en est pas une quand cela ne concerne que toi. Mais ce que Dean pourrait faire ou qui il pourrait être risque d'avoir un impact sur nous tous. Et il est égoïste de ta part d'exiger que nous suivions aveuglément tes ordres sans prendre notre propre inquiétude et notre propre instinct en considération.

\- Si mes ordres te posent autant de problèmes alors pourquoi n'as-tu encore rien fait ? Il te suffit de donner tes consignes à tes contacts sans m'en parler. Tu aurais pu agir sans que je ne te soupçonne.

\- J'aurais pu, oui... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie mais parce que je te suis entièrement loyal et que je refuse catégoriquement de passer outre tes ordres... d'agir dans ton dos.

Castiel était parfois impressionné de voir à quel point Gabriel lui était fidèle et combien il pouvait réellement compter sur lui. Ils avaient un désaccord mais ils étaient honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Ils trouveraient une solution, comme toujours. Il leur suffisait d'en parler pour parvenir à un accord. C'était quelque chose de rare. Surtout quand on faisait ce que Castiel faisait au quotidien. Sa relation avec Gabriel était précieuse. Il ne voulait surtout pas la gâcher en s'entêtant. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à lui donner l'accord qu'il attendait avec impatience.

\- Et je t'en suis reconnaissant, Gabriel. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi aujourd'hui que je doute de tes capacités ou de ta loyauté. Je n'en ai jamais réellement douté d'ailleurs. Ce que je te reproche, c'est de ne pas avoir suffisamment confiance en mon jugement pour le suivre.

\- D'accord... disons que je te fais confiance et que je te laisse continuer. Et disons que Dean s'avère être le traître... est-ce que tu m'en feras le reproche ? Est-ce que tu penseras alors que j'aurais dû insister ? Après tout, je suis à pour veiller à tes intérêts et m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Castiel avait effectivement insisté pour que Gabriel l'accompagne dans ce but. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui pour le protéger et veiller à ce que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il n'était pas à proprement parlé son garde du corps. Ce n'était pas de sa protection physique dont il avait besoin. C'était de son intelligence, de sa lucidité et de sa façon si particulière d'aborder les choses. Gabriel était capable de voir des choses que d'autres ignoraient ou refusaient de voir. Il était donc finalement normal qu'il insiste pour faire ce que Castiel refusait de faire. Et il était probablement stupide de s'entêter à lui dire non. Après tout, il savait que son bras droit ne trouverait rien sur Dean. Il n'était même pas obligé d'en parler au jeune homme. Ainsi, il satisferait tout le monde. Son allié et son petit ami. C'était gagnant gagnant. Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'il mente à Dean. Ce dont il n'était pas du tout sûr d'être capable.

\- Si je refuse et qu'il s'avère que j'ai tort, je ne t'en voudrai pas... j'en serais le seul responsable.

\- Peut-être mais moi je m'en voudrai et... n'oublions pas non plus qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui risquent de le payer cher. Tu ne serais pas le seul à tomber. Et franchement, la perspective de passer ma vie en prison ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

\- Pas plus qu'elle ne m'enchante moi. Et tu sais que je suis fidèle à Crowley et à l'organisation. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse mettre en danger l'un des nôtres.

\- Alors laisse-moi faire ces recherches et tirer tout ceci au clair. Ensuite, on pourra passer à autre chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Dean ?

Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel croie que le jeune homme passait avant lui. Il n'avait établi aucune hiérarchie entre eux. Il avait deux relations totalement différentes avec les deux hommes. Mais chacun avait une place importante dans sa vie et il aurait aimé pouvoir contenter les deux. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il attachait autant d'importance à ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui et de ses décisions. Jusque-là, il avait avant tout pensé à ce qu'il devait faire sans s'inquiéter de l'image que cela donnerait de lui. Ils vivaient beaucoup de première depuis qu'il connaissait Dean. Toute n'était pas nécessairement agréable. Il pouvait sentir les changements s'opérer en lui. Il avait parfois peur du résultat que cela donnerait à la fin.

\- Dis lui que tu m'as donné ton accord pour me faire plaisir ou pour m'apaiser... dis-lui que j'ai insisté et que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement que me donner le feu vert. Ou ne lui dis rien... c'est à toi de voir. Tu as raison sur un point. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont cela fonctionne entre vous.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il finit par soupirer longuement.

\- Je refuse de lui mentir.

\- Ce ne serait pas réellement un mensonge... tu choisis juste de ne pas tout lui dire. C'est différent.

\- C'est jouer sur les mots. Non... si je te dis de le faire alors je dois me montrer honnête avec lui.

\- Alors dis lui ... de toute évidence, il ne sera pas surpris. Peut être un peu déçu mais ... s'il ne cache rien, il n'a aucun souci à se faire ... et il comprendra.

Castiel savait que Dean finirait par comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi de laisser Gabriel faire ces recherches. Après tout, il lui avait même donné son accord pour le faire. Il avait juste peur que cela brise quelque chose entre eux. Toutefois, s'il refusait, il était sûr que cela finirait par altérer le lien qu'il avait avec Gabriel. Et il devait bien trop à son bras droit pour risquer de le perdre. Il était dans une impasse et il n'avait guère d'autres issues que de donner son feu vert à Gabriel. Il finit donc par hocher la tête en priant pour ne pas être sur le point de commettre une grossière erreur qui finirait par tout gâcher entre Dean et lui.

\- D'accord ... fais tes recherches. Demande à tes contacts de fouiller dans son passé et de vérifier qu'il ne nous cache rien. Mais s'ils ne trouvent rien, alors tu devras t'excuser auprès de Dean. Et accepter qu'il soit là pour un moment.

\- Je peux te promettre que je le ferais. J'irais même jusqu'à le défendre contre tout ceux qui émettront des doutes sur lui.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant Gabriel.

\- Mais tu sais que je le ferais.

Castiel sourit. Il était effectivement convaincu que son bras droit prendrait Dean sous son aile une fois rassuré. Il le considérerait comme faisant parti de leur petit cercle et il le défendrait comme il défendait Castiel depuis des années maintenant. Gabriel était incroyablement loyal. Quand il était convaincu de l'honnêteté de quelqu'un, il était capable de tout pour lui. C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités.

\- J'espère pour toi que Dean ne prendra pas trop mal la nouvelle.

\- Tu as vraiment peur qu'il te laisse tomber alors ?

\- J'ai peur de le perdre. Et je me fiche que tu puisses trouver cela ridicule.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Peut être étonnant quand on te connait mais certainement pas ridicule. Je suppose que tu vois des choses chez lui que je ne suis pas en mesure de voir.

Castiel était effectivement persuadé que personne, mis à part lui, n'avait conscience de la personne incroyable qu'était Dean. Le jeune homme lui-même en doutait constamment. Il avait pourtant énormément de qualités. Il aurait aimé que Gabriel puisse les voir lui aussi. Ils n'en seraient pas là si c'était le cas. Castiel était toutefois content d'avoir été en mesure de s'en rendre compte avant que le jeune homme ne quitte la prison et qu'un autre soit suffisamment lucide pour le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Dean était un joyau que Castiel voulait chérir. Il aurait trouvé tout cela ridicule quelques mois plus tôt. Mais cela lui semblait incroyablement naturel et logique aujourd'hui. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- Je ne prévoyais pas de tomber amoureux en le rencontrant ... à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux tout court dans ma vie. Et j'aurais préféré que cela n'arrive pas même si je ne regrette rien. Je me demande comment les gens sont capables de vivre normalement en ressentant de telles choses en permanence. C'est dur à gérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent exactement ?

Castiel était surpris par la curiosité de son bras droit. Il n'avait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation un jour. Et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Mettre des mots sur des sentiments était encore plus compliqué.

\- C'est étrange et ... c'est tellement fort que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut ignorer. On y pense à chaque moment de chaque journée. On ... je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ce qu'on décrit dans les livres ? Un besoin constant d'être avec l'autre ? Les mains moites ? Le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite ? La sensation qu'on est bien que lorsqu'on est ensemble ?

Castiel ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à la littérature de ce genre. Les romans à l'eau de rose ne l'intéressaient pas. Pas plus que les histoires d'amour un peu mieux écrites mais qu'il finissait toujours par trouver insipide et totalement irréaliste. Il préférait de loin un bon thriller, un livre policier ou une biographie. Il n'avait aucune référence à laquelle se raccrocher ou de laquelle s'inspirer pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il voulait aider Gabriel à comprendre. Il se força donc à réfléchir quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

\- C'est un sentiment qui t'envahit complètement. Et ça te tombe dessus sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui progresse doucement et par étape ... du moins pas pour moi. J'ai été rapidement fasciné par lui. J'ai très vite compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. J'ai été à la fois physiquement et intellectuellement par lui dès les premiers jours. J'ai pris le temps de le découvrir et puis ... après ma blessure et après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie ... quand je l'ai revu après mon retour, la vérité s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence. J'étais amoureux de lui. C'est comme avoir quelque chose sous les yeux qu'on trouve intéressant et se réveiller un jour et le voir enfin comme ... comme la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit. C'est incroyable ... c'est ... un saut dans le vide et dans l'inconnu dont on ne connaît pas l'issue. C'est un risque.

\- Je continue d'être sidéré que tu aies pu ... pas que tu aies pu développer de tels sentiments mais que tu sois ... disons ... à même de les accepter. Je pensais que tu étais le roi du déni.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Réaliser que j'étais amoureux de Dean a été la chose la plus naturelle qui soit ... à aucun moment je n'en ai eu peur ... et à aucun moment je n'ai redouté les conséquences.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur qu'il ne t'aime pas en retour ?

Castiel avait effectivement craint l'espace d'une seconde que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Il savait que Dean tenait à lui. Mais avant de l'entendre prononcer les trois mots fatidiques, il n'était pas totalement sûr que le jeune homme partageait ses sentiments. Il n'avait toutefois pas eu peur longtemps. Car aimer quelqu'un était un acte totalement désintéressé. Et c'était également une grande première pour Castiel. Il n'avait jamais avant ce jour fait quoique ce soit sans espérer en retirer quelque chose pour lui en retour. Il avait toujours été égoïste. Il avait toujours agi par intérêt. Avec Dean c'était différent. Il doutait que ce détail soit quelque chose que Gabriel soit en mesure de comprendre. Lui aussi était quelqu'un d'incroyablement égoïste et intéressé.

\- Je n'y ai pas réellement pensé ... du moins pas au début. J'étais convaincu qu'il tenait à moi et je pense que d'une certaine manière, cela me suffisait. Sans doute que cela va t'étonner venant de moi mais ... aimer Dean est la chose la moins égoïste que j'ai fait de ma vie. Avoir ces sentiments pour lui était ... totalement désintéressé. Je n'attendais rien en retour. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment était les sentiments que j'avais pour lui et non pas ceux qu'il pourrait ou non avoir pour moi.

\- Donc tu aurais pu te contenter de l'aimer sans jamais rien obtenir de sa part ?

\- J'aurais pu ... heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Il a même été le premier à avouer ses sentiments. Il l'a fait sans réellement y réfléchir et je pense que ça l'a pris par surprise. Mais il n'a pas cherché à nier ensuite ou à se trouver des excuses.

\- Et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais en retour.

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi. Ça a été la chose la plus simple que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. Sans doute parce qu'on est tous les deux novices en la matière. Lui non plus n'a jamais aimé personne avant moi. Il n'avait même jamais eu d'expérience positive avec un autre homme.

Gabriel hocha la tête longuement, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées ou en proie à une intense réflexion. Castiel le laissa faire. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour se remémorer l'instant où Dean lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Celui où il avait avoué l'aimer en retour. Puis au sexe qui avait suivi. Les sensations avaient semblé être décuplées par leur aveu respectif.

\- Tu sais, finit par lancer Gabriel après un long silence. Je serais presque jaloux en t'écoutant. Ça doit être agréable de se sentir ... autant désiré et aimé par quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant à savoir qu'on comptait autant pour quelqu'un. Que notre vie avait de l'importance pour autre chose que pour les services qu'on pouvait rendre ou le travail qu'on pouvait abattre. Castiel savait qu'il était important aux yeux de Crowley et de beaucoup de leurs associés. Mais il ne le devait qu'au fait qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine et qu'il leur rapportait énormément d'argent. Avec Dean, c'était différent. Il comptait pour le jeune homme pour ce qu'il était. Pour ses qualités et ses défauts. Il n'attendait rien de plus de lui que d'être à ses côtés et de l'aimer en retour. C'était quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir plus important et plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusque-là.

\- Tu finiras peut-être par rencontrer une personne qui t'aimera comme Dean m'aime. Et que tu seras en mesure d'aimer en retour.

Cette conversation était totalement surréaliste pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments ou d'amour avant. Du moins pas sérieusement. Ils s'étaient beaucoup moqués de ces hommes et femmes qui cherchaient bêtement à trouver l'amour et sacrifiaient tout à cette quête idiote et vaine. Ils n'étaient sérieux que lorsqu'ils parlaient travail, argent et pouvoir. Ce qui se passait à cet instant précis aurait sans doute beaucoup fait rire la majorité de leurs associés. Certains étaient mariés et d'autres étaient en couple depuis un moment. Mais Castiel les soupçonnait ne pas réellement aimer leurs partenaires. Ils étaient avec eu pour l'image, pour rentrer dans la norme, étouffer les soupçons ou juste pour le sexe. Tous sacrifieraient leur « moitié » sans hésiter une seconde si cela pouvait leur sauver la vie. Pour Castiel en revanche, la vie de Dean avait beaucoup plus d'importance que la sienne. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour le jeune homme. Et il savait que l'inverse était vrai également. Il ne voulait pas construire une relation avec Dean pour se caser et paraître plus ordinaire encore aux yeux de la police et du FBI. Il voulait vivre quelque chose de vrai. Une histoire d'amour. L'idée était peut-être ridicule mais elle avait le mérite de le faire sourire. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Peut-être, oui. Ou peut être que je finirais ma vie seul. A vrai dire, l'un ou l'autre me conviennent parfaitement. J'aime le sexe et j'aime la compagnie de personnes intéressantes et séduisantes mais je me lasse sans doute trop vite pour avoir le temps de m'attacher. Et puis de toute façon, je doute de vouloir entraîner une personne innocente dans nos histoires.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. C'était une des choses qui lui faisait le plus peur dans sa relation avec Dean. Il avait été attiré par l'innocence relative du jeune homme dès leur rencontre. Il aimait l'idée de le pervertir sexuellement parlant et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements en le forçant à faire face à ses désirs inavoués. Il avait ensuite vu l'incroyable potentiel du jeune homme. Sa capacité à devenir très puissant et très riche s'il s'en donnait les moyens et acceptait d'ignorer ce que sa conscience lui dictait. Mais il savait qu'en le poussant dans cette voie, en le laissant rester à ses côtés, il le mettrait en danger. Il lui ferait prendre des risques qu'il aurait pu éviter en choisissant de ne pas être avec Castiel. C'était un fit qu'il avait dû accepter et avec lequel il allait devoir composer dans le futur. Il avait beau être convaincu que ses sentiments pour Dean n'avaient rien d'égoïste, il l'était tout de même un peu en refusant de l'abandonner pour sa sécurité. L'amour était un paradoxe.

\- Peut être que tu changeras d'avis un jour. Ou peut être que non. Après tout, rien ne t'oblige à faire l'un ou l'autre. On n'a jamais suivi les règles et on ne va certainement pas commencer à le faire maintenant. Quel que soit le choix que tu feras, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Castiel suivit alors son regard et aperçut Dean qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné par un garde. Le jeune homme les repéra tout de suite et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent. Il semblait fatigué et résigné. Son rendez vous avec son avocat ne s'était sans doute pas passé comme il le souhaitait. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Il préférait que le jeune homme reste un peu plus longtemps en prison. Histoire de ne pas être séparé de lui trop longtemps.

Quand il fut suffisamment proche pour que Castiel puisse lire l'immense fatigue dans ses yeux et dans les traits de son visage, il choisit de ne pas lui parler de ce qu'il avait autorisé Gabriel à faire pour le moment. Il n'était pas en état d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il en discuterait avec lui plus tard.

\- Je vais vous laisser tranquille tous les deux, lança son bras droit en levant de sa chaise.

Castiel ne protesta pas et ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il était presque sûr que Dean préférerait être un peu seul avec lui dans son état. Il détestait que les autres puissent le voir ainsi. Il voulait se montrer fort en permanence. Même si cela lui demandait des efforts considérables.

Castiel tira la chaise que Gabriel venait de déserter pour inviter Dean à s'y asseoir. Ce que le jeune homme fit aussitôt et sans se faire prier.

\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête avant de venir se blottir contre lui. Il ne le faisait que rarement en public. Leur relation était connue de tous mais ils limitaient leurs interactions plus intimes quand d'autres pouvaient les voir. Dean ne voulait pas qu'on ne le voit que comme le petit ami ou l'objet sexuel de Castiel. Il voulait être sa propre personne en dehors de ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Le fait qu'il cherche ainsi le contact et le soutien de Castiel était la preuve que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Et que la conversation avait mal tournée.

\- Pas vraiment non, finit par répondre Dean après de longues secondes de silence. Mon avocat semble penser que je n'ai aucune chance d'éviter une nouvelle condamnation.

\- Il peut se tromper, avança Castiel sans y croire une seule seconde.

Dean avait un casier et un passé suffisamment chargés pour faire le coupable idéal. Le juge n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le faire plonger. Il n'avait très certainement aucune chance de s'en sortir. La seule question maintenant était de savoir quelle peine il prendrait.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait déjà ce que le procureur réclame comme peine ?

\- Probablement huit mois supplémentaires en plus de ma peine actuelle.

Cela faisait beaucoup pour Dean sans doute. Mais pour Castiel, c'était une bonne nouvelle. S'il était condamné, le jeune homme resterait avec lui quasiment jusqu'à la fin de sa propre peine. Ils ne seraient pas séparés très longtemps.

\- Dis toi que cela nous fera plus de temps ensemble, souffla Castiel.

\- C'est la seule bonne nouvelle dans ce fiasco, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune homme ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler et il était inutile d'insister. Cela ne ferait pas changer les choses. Dean n'avait pas son destin entre ses mains. Castiel non plus. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Il se contenta donc de serrer le jeune homme un peu plus fortement contre lui et de lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et de fermer les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les regards des autres détenus sur lui. Certains devaient probablement trouver tout cela très drôle. Mais Castiel se fichait totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser. Il était convaincu qu'aucun n'oserait se moquer ouvertement d'eux. La seule chose qui comptait était de réconforter Dean et de lui apporter son soutien face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Castiel avait l'intention d'être là à chaque étape. Tout en priant pour que le jeune homme ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir autorisé Gabriel à faire des recherches. Et pour que son bras droit ne trouve rien de compromettant sur l'homme qu'il aimait aujourd'hui de tout son cœur.


	27. Ultimatum

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 27. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Et comme toujours merci à vous pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Ça se complique pour Dean !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Victory or die de Motorhead**

 **Chapitre 27 : Ultimatum**

 _« C'est vrai que la vie est rarement un roman en dix-huit tomes ; toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, on ne repousse pas l'ultimatum. »_

 _Grand Corps Malade_

Dean avait sans doute été trop confiant. C'était une erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre. Il s'était juré de se montrer méfiant à chaque moment. De ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis et de constamment se remettre en cause. Il avait voulu croire qu'il serait capable de ne pas se laisser aller. De ne pas croire qu'il avait réussi avant d'avoir mener sa mission à bien.

Mais ces derniers temps, Castiel était incroyablement tendre et délicat avec lui. Il lui confiait des choses importantes et lui demandait son avis à chaque fois qu'il avait une décision à prendre. Il ne semblait pas se douter que Dean tramait quelque chose dans son dos. Il avait pris sa défense à chaque fois que quelqu'un doutait de lui. Il était amoureux.

Et Dean avait bêtement pensé que ce dernier point était le seul à avoir de l'importance. Que rien ne pourrait venir entraver sa marche victorieuse. Qu'il était installé auprès de Castiel et que rien ni personne ne serait à même de compromettre sa position. Il avait eu tort.

Bien sûr, il ne se rendit compte que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Après la visite de Sam, il avait fait mine d'être dévasté par la nouvelle que son prétendu « avocat » lui avait apprise. Castiel n'avait pas insisté pour en connaître les détails immédiatement. Dean avait donc eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il allait dire. Et quand sa cible avait finalement reposé la question, le jeune agent savait parfaitement quel mensonge lui servir.

Il lui expliqua que son avocat était pessimiste quant à l'issue d'un éventuel procès et qu'il était dans son intérêt d'accepter la proposition du procureur. Qu'elle impliquait qu'ils ajoutent une sentence de douze mois à sa peine en cours. Il fit mine d'être prêt à donner son feu vert par crainte d'une sentence plus lourde lors d'un procès. Castiel sembla partager son avis. Il ne paraissait pas ennuyé pour lui. Il semblait même soulagé de savoir que Dean resterait plus longtemps à ses côtés en prison. Le jeune agent voyait cela comme une preuve de plus de l'importance qu'il avait prise dans la vie de Castiel. Une raison de plus de baisser sa garde et de ne plus se montrer constamment méfiant.

Il aurait pourtant dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Castiel semblait un peu ailleurs. Et Gabriel n'était jamais présent avec eux. Il avait quitté la table au retour de Dean, sans doute pour leur laisser un peu de tranquillité et un semblant d'intimité. Mais il n'était pas revenu ensuite. Et depuis deux jours, Dean ne l'avait vu que de loin. Il semblait très occupé. Castiel ne lui avait pas dit ce que son bras droit préparait. Mais c'était de toute évidence ce qui tracassait sa cible puisqu'il surveillait lui aussi Gabriel du coin de l'œil souvent.

Dean aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas bon signe. C'était la première fois depuis un moment maintenant que Castiel ne lui disait pas tout. La première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime » que sa cible ne lui demandait pas son avis ou un quelconque conseil. Dean aurait dû poser des questions et se montrer méfiant immédiatement. Mais il avait voulu croire que Castiel finirait par lui en parler et que tout s'arrangerait alors entre eux.

Il n'y avait que le soir et la nuit, quand ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux, que Castiel redevenait lui-même. Le plus souvent, ils faisaient l'amour pendant des heures. Dean se perdait alors dans les sensations que sa cible lui procurait. Et ses orgasmes à répétitions l'empêchaient de rester totalement lucide. Il n'imagina pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait là d'une méthode de diversion employée par Castiel pour l'empêcher de l'interroger sur ce que Gabriel trafiquait dans son coin. Quand ses mains se posaient sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa bouche et quand son sexe pénétrait en lui, Dean oubliait tout. Il n'était plus un agent du FBI infiltré pour mener sa mission à bien. Il n'était plus qu'un homme qui partageait un moment incroyable avec la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait le plus redouté en prenant conscience de ses sentiments pour Castiel. C'était ce qu'il était juré de tout faire pour l'éviter. Il était tombé dans le piège et il n'en avait même pas réellement conscience.

Il eut pourtant une piqûre de rappel un soir, quelques après la visite de Sam. Castiel et lui avaient rejoint leur cellule après une nouvelle journée où Gabriel les avait évités. Dean s'était promis durant l'après-midi après avoir échoué à attirer l'attention du bras droit de Castiel qu'il lui poserait la question du comportement de ce dernier. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Gabriel préparait et si toutefois cela avait le moindre rapport avec lui. Castiel ne lui sauta pas dessus immédiatement et Dean sut alors que c'était le moment ou jamais. D'ordinaire, il était à peine dans leur cellule que Castiel l'embrassait déjà avec la ferme intention de le déshabiller au plus vite. Cette fois pourtant, sa cible semblait occupée à réfléchir, assis sur le lit de Dean. Le jeune agent sut qu'il était grand temps pour lui de l'interroger.

Il ne voulait toutefois pas avoir l'air trop curieux ou suspect. Il avait besoin d'amener les choses de sorte à pousser Castiel à se confier. Mais sans éveiller ses soupçons pour autant.

\- Cas ? Je peux te poser une question ?

Sa cible leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Il finit par hocher la tête, donnant son accord tacite. Dean prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cellule. Il aurait pu s'asseoir à côté de Castiel mais il avait peur d'être distrait par sa proximité. Il voulait rester avant tout concentré sur ce qu'il avait à lui demander.

\- Est-ce que Gabriel me déteste ? Est-ce qu'il est en colère contre moi pour quelque chose ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par la question. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux et ne cherchait pas à plaisanter. Il avait réellement besoin de savoir ce que Gabriel préparait. Il était presque sûr à présent que cela avait un rapport avec lui.

\- Non, il ne te déteste pas, se contenta de répondre Castiel.

\- Donc il est en colère, répliqua Dean.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour conduire Gabriel à l'éviter de la sorte. Il n'avait rien dit ou fait de spécial avant la visite de Sam. Et pourtant, le bras droit de Castiel ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis.

\- Non, il n'est pas en colère contre toi, Dean, assura Castiel d'un ton las.

Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Il semblait même gêné que Dean aborde le sujet. Ce qui venait clairement confirmer les soupçons du jeune agent. C'était bel et bien lui qui était concerné.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fuit depuis quelques jours ? Je sais bien qu'on est pas les meilleurs amis du monde et je n'en ai même pas envie mais ... généralement, il n'a aucun problème à se trouver en ma présence. Là, c'est comme si l'idée de s'asseoir près de moi le dégoutait complètent.

\- Gabriel ne te fuit pas ... il est juste très occupé.

Ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante pour Dean. Il ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Il avait besoin de savoir pour réagir et mettre éventuellement Benny au courant. Si Gabriel avait découvert quoi que ce soit sur lui, son temps était compté et il devait avertir son coéquipier.

\- Il est toujours très occupé mais cela ne l'empêche jamais de s'asseoir avec nous pour le déjeuner ou juste pour quelques heures dans l'après-midi. J'ai essayé de lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui mais il ne m'a même pas répondu ... il a détourné le regard et il est parti. Tu ne me feras spas croire que c'est normal.

Castiel soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Dean pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

\- C'est contre moi que Gabriel est en colère, avoua finalement sa cible après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu les deux hommes se disputer. Il pensait même cela complètement impossible, tant ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Et Gabriel savait parfaitement quelle était sa place. Il ne cherchait pas à contredire Castiel. Il suivait ses ordres sans discuter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu les pousser à être ainsi en froid.

\- Contre toi ? Je ne croyais même pas que c'était possible.

\- Contre moi. On a eu une discussion disons ... houleuse pendant que tu

étais avec ton avocat l'autre jour.

\- Une conversation ... vous vous êtes disputés ? A propos de quoi ? Ou de qui ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

Sauf que ça l'était forcément. Le fait que Castiel refuse de lui donner les détails

en était la preuve.

\- C'était à propos de moi, non ? finit par demander Dean, convaincu qu'il avait vu juste.

Castiel refusait de le regarder pour le moment. Il semblait décidé à fuir son regard depuis quelques secondes. Ce qui était surprenant pour quelqu'un comme lui. Castiel ne fuyait jamais les confrontations. Bien au contraire. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi nerveux en disait long sur ce qu'il continuait à cacher à Dean.

\- Cas, je suis un grand garçon tu sais. Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui a causé cette dispute ou si Gabriel a le moindre reproche à me faire, tu peux me le dire. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer.

\- Gabriel a des doutes sur toi, asséna alors Castiel d'une voix forte.

Voilà. Dean avait sa réponse. Et c'était exactement celle à laquelle il s'était plus ou moins attendue. C'était aussi celle qu'il redoutait depuis le premier jour. Il avait eu peur quad Raphael avait commencé à se poser des questions sur lui mais Castiel l'avait très vite rassuré sur ce point. Il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que son ancien collègue pouvait penser. Il n'aimait pas Raphael. Il n'avait même pas réellement confiance en lui. A raison d'ailleurs. Avec Gabriel, c'était différent. Il avait une confiance aveugle en son bras droit. Et si ce dernier émettait les moindres doutes le concernant, Castiel allait forcément l'écouter. Il ne ferait pas passer Dean en premier et le jeune agent n'était même pas sûr qu'il le choisirait lui si on lui demandait de se ranger d'un côté. Le fait que Gabriel commence à se poser des questions sur lui était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Sans doute la pire à recevoir dans sa situation.

\- Comment ça des doutes sur moi ? Est-ce qu'il ... est-ce qu'il t'en a dit plus ?

Castiel haussa les épaules mais continua à garder les yeux rivés sur le mur, quelque part à la gauche de Dean.

\- Il pense que je ne suis pas assez méfiant avec toi et que je t'ai trop vite fait confiance. Il n'a peut-être pas tort ... sauf que je sais que j'ai raison. Il n'a juste pas ... disons qu'il ne peut pas comprendre puisqu'il ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi. Il fait juste son travail. Il cherche avant tout à veiller sur moi.

\- Et il pense que je pourrais chercher à te nuire, c'est ça ?

\- Il pense que tu pourrais vouloir me trahir ... il a même émis l'hypothèse que cela soit ta motivation depuis le début. Il n'a aucune preuve ... juste quelques doutes. Il m'a demandé l'autorisation de faire des recherches un peu plus approfondies sur toi.

Dean avait toujours su que ce jour finirait par arriver. C'était aussi pour ça qu'Ash avait créé des dossiers sur Internet, des faux profils sur les réseaux sociaux et tout un tas d'autres traces informatiques ou non. Il avait également été chargé de faire disparaître toute trace de Dean Winchester pour ne laisser que Dean Smith. Il avait pensé que Raphael serait celui qui fouillerait dans son passé. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde que Gabriel pourrait avoir la même idée. Il était presque sûr que le bras droit de Castiel avait confiance en lui. Il avait eu tort. Il espérait maintenant que la couverture créée par Ash était suffisamment solide pour que Gabriel et ses contacts ne puissent rien trouver.

\- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec l'intervention du FBI il y a quelques jours ?

Avant ça, Gabriel n'avait pas semblé se poser la moindre question sur lui. ou peut être était il jute un très bon comédien. C'était possible aussi. C'était une qualité essentielle quand on choisissait la même carrière que lui.

\- C'est en effet lié. Il veut juste vérifier que tu n'es pas le traître.

\- Et tu lui as donné l'autorisation de le faire ?

Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel allait lui répondre que « non ». Qu'il avait refusé que Gabriel fasse la moindre recherche sur lui et que c'était ce qui avait provoqué leur dispute. Il avait confiance ne Ash et son travail. Mais il savait également que Gabriel disposait de ressources illimitées. Il avait des gens au moins aussi doués qu'Ash lui-même à son service. Il était possible qu'il finisse par trouver quelque chose. Et cela suffirait à compromettre sa situation.

\- J'ai refusé au début parce que je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il puisse douter de moi et de la confiance que j'ai en toi. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'agis pas comme avec toi uniquement parce que je suis aveuglé par mes sentiments. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je sais que je ne me trompe pas.

\- Au début ? répéta Dean qui n'avait retenu que ces mots dans la petite tirade de Castiel.

\- Au début oui ... mais il avait de bons arguments. Et puis tu m'as plus ou moins dit que je pouvais faire des recherches sur toi ... que tu savais que cela finirait par arriver.

Dean avait effectivement dit toutes ces choses quand ils avaient parlé la première fois de la présence d'un traître parmi eux. Il l'avait dit pour apaiser Castiel et ne pas paraître trop inquiet. Il avait ensuite réussi à le distraire en le poussant à coucher avec lui. Mais cela lui revenait maintenant en plus visage à la manière d'un boomerang et il ne pouvait plus revenir sur ces propos. Il ne pouvait pas s'emporter non plus sans paraître suspect.

\- Je me doutais effectivement que ça finirait par arriver ... je suis juste surprise que cela vienne de Gabriel. Je croyais qu'il me faisait confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ... c'est juste qu'il ne te connaît pas. Il a juste besoin de vérifier que tu ne nous as pas menti. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais qu'il ne trouvera rien. Je suis ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, c'est tout. Il n'est jamais agréable d'apprendre que quelqu'un a des soupçons sur vous quand vous êtes parfaitement honnête et loyal.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

La question de Castiel surprit et déstabilisa Dean à tel point qu'il fut incapable de répondre durant de longues secondes. C'était donc ça qui perturbait autant Castiel. Il avait peur que Dean soit en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait donné son accord à Gabriel.

Pendant un instant, le jeune agent eut envie de jouer sur ce fait pour essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter Gabriel pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il était possible qu'en jouant la colère, il finisse par obtenir de Castiel qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Il était également possible que cela le pousse à se poser des questions qui le mettraient ensuite dans une position délicate. Il était plus prudent de ne rien faire.

\- Pas vraiment. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en veux même pas à Gabriel. Je veux dire ... je suis sûr que j'en aurais fait de même à sa place. Mais je ... je te l'ai dit ... je pensais juste qu'il m'aimait bien. C'est idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. Et Gabriel ne te déteste pas. Il a juste besoin de réponses. Une fois qu'il les aurait obtenues, tout ira mieux. Je lui ai même fait promettre de te présenter des excuses quand il aura fini.

Dean espérait vraiment qu'ils en arriveraient là. Que Gabriel ne trouverait rien et viendrait ensuite s'excuser d'avoir douté de lui. Qu'ils pourraient en rire. Il savait également que le temps passé à attendre sans savoir serait atrocement long et stressant. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien laissé paraître. Il devait faire en sorte que Castiel ne devine pas combien il était terrifié. Il savait que cela allait lui demander des efforts. Il espérait en être capable.

\- Je suis désolé que ma présence lui fasse perdre du temps ... et je suis désolé que cela ait créé une dispute entre vous. Je ne veux surtout pas être un poids pour vous ou un frein à vos affaires. Tu dois me le dire s'il faut que je prenne mes distances. Tu dois me le dire si je suis jute un boulet que tu traînes par pitié ou par ...

\- Dean, tais-toi ! le coupa Castiel d'une voix forte.

Le jeune agent se tut aussitôt, surpris par son ton et par son intervention. Castiel le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux à présent. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir pu dévoiler ce qu'il cachait à Dean sans le mettre en colère mais aussi furieux en raison de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean déglutit avec peine alors que Castiel le fusilla du regard.

\- Je sais que tu as des problèmes de confiance en toi et je sais que tu doutes de ta valeur en permanence. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à t'écouter de te dévaloriser de la sorte en permanence. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à te rassurer tout en sachant que tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment et que tu recommenceras à la première occasion. Je ne suis pas psychologue et je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Une fois dehors, je te paierais le meilleur professionnel au monde pour t'aider à travailler sur ce problème. Mais en attendant, j'ai besoin que tu fasses un effort.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était incapable de soutenir le regard de Castiel. Il pouvait sentir une vraie souffrance et une vraie frustration dans le ton de sa cible. Il était évident que son comportement le blessait. Il était temps pour lui d'en changer. De faire des efforts.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il toujours sans regarder Castiel.

Il l'entendit alors se lever et approcher de lui mais il garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le regarder lui.

Castiel finit par s'accroupir devant lui et par lui attraper le menton pour le forcer à lever le visage et à le regarder enfin.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je savais qu'en donnant mon feu vert à Gabriel, j'allais te faire de la peine. Je savais également que tu prendrais cela comme ... disons la preuve que tu n'es pas à ta place. Que tu t'en servirais pour t'auto-flageller comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi réticent à t'en parler jusque-là.

\- Je croyais que tu avais juste peur que je t'en veuille et que je rompe avec toi.

\- J'avais peur de ça aussi, je le reconnais. Je suis d'ailleurs grandement soulagé que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Dean sourit alors. Il était toujours terrifié et nerveux mais il devait reprendre le dessus et jouer le jeu. Il devait donner le change et espérer que cela suffise pour Castiel.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir le convaincre que je suis honnête ... j'aurais voulu savoir comment faire pour qu'il croit en moi comme toi tu crois en moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas le faire tomber amoureux e moi mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de ... de lui prouver que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous trahir non ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela compte autant pour toi ? Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il finisse ses recherches pour obtenir sa confiance.

\- Parce que si je veux travailler avec vous ensuite, je veux le faire dans la meilleure atmosphère possible. Je sais que Gabriel est important pour toi et je ... cet incident restera toujours ... entre nous. J'ai peur que cela nous empêcher d'être totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre.

S'il existait une chance d'empêcher Gabriel de faire ses recherches, Dean était tout à fait prêt à la saisir. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas courir ce risque-là.

\- Tu ne penses pas pouvoir le lui pardonner un jour ? demanda Castiel en tenant toujours son menton entre ses doigts.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je ne lui en veux pas mais je ... c'est juste qu'il existe de meilleurs moyens de démarrer une collaboration non ?

\- Pas dans notre profession Dean. Pour réussir, il faut être un peu paranoïaque et extrêmement prudent. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un sans avoir au préalable fait des recherches sur lui et sur ses motivations.

\- Donc aucune relation n'est réellement saine alors ... pas même celle que tu as avec Gabriel ?

\- J'ai confiance en Gabriel mais j'ai fouillé dans son passé quand j'ai commencé à travailler avec lui.

Dean soupira alors longuement avant d'attraper lavant bras de Castiel et de le serrer entre ses doigts une seconde.

\- Je finis par me demander si je suis réellement fait pour ce métier, constata t-il.

\- Dean, tu as un talent inné et incontestable. Tu accompliras de grandes choses avec moi. Tu dois juste accepter que les gens soient méfiants envers toi au début. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement mais juste une question de prudence. D'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête et laissa ensuite Castiel poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne chercha toutefois pas à l'approfondir. Il était bien trop inquiet et soucieux pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il espérait que Castiel pourrait le sentir également.

\- Il n'y a donc vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour le convaincre ? Ou pour lui prouver que je vous suis entièrement loyal ?

Il était presque sûr de connaître la réponse de Castiel mais il avait besoin de tenter sa chance une dernière fois. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait épuisé toutes les possibilités avant de se résigner à attendre.

\- Je doute que quoi que ce soit puisse le convaincre. Il était plutôt déterminé. Dean ... ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours. Tout ira mieux ensuite.

\- Je sais mais je ressens le besoin de faire quelque chose. C'est plus fort que moi.

Castiel se redressa alors. Dean eut peur pendant une seconde d'avoir dit le mot de trop et d'avoir réussi à le mettre en colère ou à le lasser. Il fut soulagé quand Castiel lui saisit le bras doucement pour l'entraîner avec lui jusqu'à son lit. Il le fi s'allonger avant de pendre place à côté de lui. Presque aussitôt, Dean vint se blottir contre son flanc et posa sa tête sur son torse. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans cette position, Castiel referma un bras autour de son dos pour le serrer contre lui. C'était quelque chose qui aidait Dean à se sentir à l'aise et à sa place. C'était aussi dans ces moments là que le jeune agent oubliait tout et ne pensait plus qu'à la proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était une position dangereuse. Mais Dean avait besoin d'être réconforté à cet instant précis et il n'avait que Castiel pour cela.

\- Écoute Dean ... je sais combien cela compte pour toi et je sais que tu attaches énormément d'importance à l'image que les autres ont de toi. C'est quelque chose qui risque de te poser des problèmes plus tard et qu'il faudra que tu apprennes à ignorer mais ... parce que je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as autant envie de convaincre Gabriel sans qu'il fouille dans ton passé, je veux bien t'aider.

Dean sentit l'espoir naître en lui et il tenta de ne pas s'y raccrocher de toutes ses forces. Il avait bien trop peur d'être déçu ensuite si Castiel lui proposait quelque chose qu'il serait incapable de faire.

\- Cas ... je ne veux pas que cela puisse ensuite te causer des problèmes, souffla t-il pour rester dans son rôle et donner l'impression qu'il était plus inquiet pour sa cible que pour lui-même.

C'était le seul moyen pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons chez Castiel. Ça avait merveilleusement bien marcher jusque-là.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Dean. Je crois avoir la solution pour convaincre Gabriel et te faire une place définitive avec nous. Quant à moi, je suis sûr que je recevrais les félicitations de tout le monde pour te l'avoir suggéré. Ce sera gagnant – gagnant si tu fais ce que je te dis.

Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Castiel pouvait vouloir lui suggérer. Mais il commençait à avoir peur que cela soit quelque chose qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de faire. Il croisait les doigts pour se tromper.

\- Je t'écoute, murmura t-il alors.

Castiel l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et l'attente que ce simple geste

engendra était insupportable pour Dean. Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Tu sais à présent pourquoi Gabriel et moi sommes en prison. Tu sais ce qu'Alastair prépare et tu sais que nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte.

Dean hocha la tête alors que son cœur battait trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Il devait absolument garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Castiel ne devait surtout pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il fit donc le choix de ne pas parler et de tenter de contrôler sa respiration. Ce n'était pas facile mais il avait beaucoup travaillé là-dessus depuis quelques années. Il avait heureusement appris des techniques plutôt efficaces.

\- On ne peut rien tenter contre lui tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement avec qui il travaille à l'extérieur mais on peut faire en sorte de l'affaiblir.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il commençait à voir clairement où Castiel voulait en venir mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il avait bien trop peur que cela le pousse à paniquer et lui fasse perdre tout contrôle. Il y avait encore une infime chance qu'il ait tort.

\- Le meilleur moyen pour y arriver est de le priver de quelqu'un sur qui il compte vraiment... l'un de ses alliés principaux. Et par priver j'entends...

\- Le tuer, intervint Dean malgré lui.

Il avait donc vu juste. Castiel lui suggérait bien de tuer un homme pour prouver sa loyauté. C'était logique et il aurait dû le voir venir. A trop vouloir échapper aux recherches de Gabriel, il s'était mis dans une situation plus compliquée encore. Car il était inconcevable pour lui de refuser à présent. Cela ne ferait que renforcer les soupçons de Gabriel et en faire naître chez Castiel. Dean était pris au piège et tout était sa faute.

\- Oui, le tuer, Dean. Je te donnerais une liste de noms et je te laisserais libre de choisir qui tu élimineras. Mais si tu veux gagner la confiance de Gabriel de façon définitive, tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

Dean ne pouvait pas tuer un homme de sang-froid. Il ne pouvait pas commettre de meurtre. Pas peine si sa victime était un criminel notoire. Cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes et de tout ce en quoi il croyait. C'était également contraire au serment qu'il avait prêté en rejoignant le FBI. C'était sans doute pour cela que Castiel le lui suggérait.

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu refuses. Je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. Et je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple. Mais c'est la seule solution.

Dean réalisa alors à cet instant précis quelque chose d'important. Castiel ne lui suggéra pas ça uniquement pour convaincre Gabriel. Il le faisait aussi pour que Dean puisse lui prouver sa loyauté à lui. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque-là, sa conversation avec Gabriel l'avait considérablement perturbé. Il commençait à se poser des questions et avoir des doutes de son côté. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Dean ? l'appela alors Castiel quand son silence devint trop long.

Dean allait devoir parler et donner sa décision à Castiel. Il était totalement coincé. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui et le faire sans s'attirer de gros problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire non et se contenter d'attendre. Quelle que soit la réponse qu'il donnerait, elle aurait des conséquences graves pour lui. Il devait juste déterminer quelle était sa priorité à présent. Regagner la confiance de Castiel et de Gabriel ou s'en tenir à ses principes. La réponse était évidente bien sûr. Mais elle le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps.

\- Je ... je vais le faire, finit-il par déclarer.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre aussitôt et il ne fut pas surpris de lire la surprise sur son visage en tournant la tête vers lui. Il était évident qu'il s'était attendu à un refus de sa part. Dean détourna aussitôt les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le torse de Castiel. Il avait le cœur qui battait toujours aussi vite dans sa poitrine et un nœud dans la gorge. Il sentait la panique le gagner à nouveau mais il devait se montrer plus fort qu'elle. Il devait se souvenir qu'il existait toujours une solution à chaque problème. Il lui suffisait de trouver laquelle. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour réussir. Et il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait compter sur Benny pour l'aider. Il était presque sûr que son coéquipier aurait la solution parfaite à lui donner.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Castiel.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr ... mais je sais que je dois le faire et si c'est effectivement le seul moyen de gagner sa confiance et la tienne pour de bon alors je veux le faire.

\- Il n'est pas question de moi Dean, protesta Castiel.

\- C'est gentil à toi de me le dire mais je sais que c'est un mensonge et j'estime mériter que tu sois honnête avec moi ... surtout si j'accepte de tuer un homme pour vous.

\- Dean ...

\- Non Cas, je comprends. Tu as confiance en Gabriel et ce qu'il t'a dit t'a amené à réfléchir sur moi et sur nous. C'est naturel. Et c'est logique. Je ne suis pas en colère.

Castiel ne protesta pas et Dean sut alors qu'il avait vu juste. Il était furieux contre Gabriel d'avoir fait naître des doutes chez Castiel alors qu'il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance au prix d'importants efforts. Il était également furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'agir avant. De ne pas avoir senti que cela allait arriver. Il avait manqué de vigilance. Il avait été stupide.

\- Je peux te promettre que je vais faire en sorte de vous prouver que je ne suis pas un traître et que vous pouvez me faire confiance ... que tu peux me faire confiance. Parce que si je peux sans doute vivre avec la méfiance de Gabriel, il m'est impossible de supporter l'idée que 'tu puisses douter de moi de ton côté. C'est toi que je veux convaincre avant tout. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

\- Dean, je saurais me contenter des recherches de Gabriel. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ce que je te demande juste pour moi. C'était une suggestion. Rien de plus.

Sauf que Dean savait que Castiel mentait à cet instant précis. C'était bien plus important qu'une simple suggestion. C'était un ordre déguisé. Une sorte d'ultimatum. Et Dean n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier s'il voulait éviter la catastrophe.

\- Et puis, tu me le dis depuis le début ... je vais devoir apprendre à ne plus écouter ma conscience si je veux réussir dans ce métier. Et je veux réussir. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi et pas uniquement pour le sexe.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir suffisamment justifier sa décision pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas étrange pour Castiel.

\- D'accord Dean ... et merci, lança finalement Castiel.

Maintenant que Dean avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas pris cette décision uniquement parce qu'il était dos au mur et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il allait devoir trouver comment tuer un homme sans réellement le tuer. Il devait demander à Henriksen de faire venir Benny au plus vite pour qu'ils trouvent ensemble un plan.

\- Est-ce que tu as sommeil ? demanda alors Castiel après un long silence. Dean s'arracha à ses pensées pour lui répondre.

\- Je suis épuisé.

\- Tu devrais dormir alors, répliqua Castiel.

Il ne semblait pas réellement déçu par sa réponse mais Dean était toutefois convaincu qu'il aurait préféré en recevoir une autre. Il était extrêmement rare qu'ils ne fassent pas l'amour quand ils étaient seuls. C'était le meilleur moyen d'évacuer la tension accumulée durant la journée. Mais le jeune agent n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir. Il avait trop de choses en tête et il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire entièrement taire la panique qui s'était emparée de lui. Il espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il contre le torse de Castiel.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu as envie et que j'aimerais pouvoir ... peut-être que ...

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Car au moment où il avait commencé à parler, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'érection évidente de Castiel et comme toujours, cela ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et pressa sa main contre le sexe de Castiel, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il attendit une seconde avant de glisser sa main sous son pantalon pour saisir son sexe. Il n'avait vraiment pas la force de faire plus mais il pouvait au moins lui donner cela.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Peut être que j'aurais exigé de toi quelque chose de ce type au début mais notre relation ne repose plus uniquement sur le sexe aujourd'hui. Je peux me retenir tu sais.

Dean hocha la tête en baissant le pantalon de Castiel. Il saisit ensuite son sexe à nouveau et commença à le masturber doucement. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait, fasciné comme toujours.

\- Dean ... murmura Castiel.

\- Chut ... laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, répliqua le jeune agent aussitôt.

Castiel ne protesta pas et Dean accéléra alors le rythme de sa main. Il savait à présent exactement comme faire pour procurer le maximum de plaisir à sa cible et précipiter son orgasme. Il ne voulait pas faire durer le plaisir ce soir. Il ne cherchait pas à l'exciter pour que le sexe soit ensuite plus intense encore. Il voulait juste lui donner ce qu'il attendait pour lui prouver d'une autre manière qu'il serait toujours là pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il ne voulait pas que la panique et le malaise qu'il ressentait ne soient trop évidents. Masturber Castiel avait le mérite de détourner son attention de ce que le jeune agent ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il continua donc de faire aller et venir sa main le long de son sexe en l'écoutant gémir de plus en plus fréquemment. Il savait qu'il était déjà proche. Il resserra donc son emprise et ajouta un petit mouvement de poignet à chaque fois qu'il remontait la main jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Castiel poussa un petit cri en jouissant. Dean regarda son sperme recouvrir sa main et son le bas de son ventre. C'était une image fascinante qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais oublier.

Il finit par relâcher le sexe de Castiel quand il fut évident qu'il était devenu trop sensible pour continuer à le caresser. Il porta aussitôt sa main à sa boche et entreprit de la nettoyer du bout de la langue. Il savait l'effet que cela avait sur Castiel et sur tous les autres hommes avec qui il avait déjà couché. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le faire et le goût n'avait rien de sensationnel. Mais c'était quelque chose que ses partenaires aimaient et que Castiel adorait plus que quiconque. Il voulait être parfait pour lui. Et pas uniquement pour le convaincre de sa loyauté. Aussi sans doute parce qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et qu'ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers instants ensemble.

Car il existait une chance que Benny n'ait pas de solution à son problème et qu'il exige que Dean quitte la prison sur le champ. Si c'était ce que son coéquipier exigeait de lui, le jeune agent ne pourrait pas refuser. Pas quand il était question de sa sécurité et après avoir juré à Sam qu'il serait toujours prudent. Il était aujourd'hui dans une situation qui risquait d'avoir de graves conséquences sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque.

S'il venait à quitter la prison demain, il s'agissait de son dernier soir dans les bras de Castiel. Il aurait préféré pouvoir faire l'amour avec lui au cas où. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr d'être émotionnellement et physiquement prêt à plus. Surtout pas quand l'acte sonnerait comme un adieu pour lui. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il se mette à pleurer en plein milieu et il ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer à sa cible. Il était préférable de dormir. Demain était un autre jour.

Il reposa donc sa tête sur le corps de Castiel, referma un bras autour de son ventre et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, il sentit les doigts de sa cible s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux et commencer à lui masser doucement le crâne. Dean avait encore du mal à imaginer que la situation ait pu se compliquer aussi vite. Le matin, il était encore confiant et sûr de lui. Ce soir, il était terrifié et angoissé. Dos au mur et totalement acculé.

Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su lire les signes et il n'avait pas eu les bons réflexes. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu empêcher les choses de dégénérer de la sorte s'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait été prétentieux et stupide. Deux choses qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais être. Il était déçu et commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tort d'accepter cette mission. Si les agents qui doutaient de lui depuis le début n'avaient pas raison en fin de compte de le juger trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté.

Il avait commis des erreurs de débutant. Et il risquait de tout perdre en fin de compte. Il savait depuis qu'il avait admis ses sentiments qu'il aurait le cœur brisé en quittant la prison. C'était un fait qu'il se sentait prêt à gérer. Parce que son objectif était plus important que tout le reste. Il pourrait au moins partir avec la conscience tranquille et le sens du devoir accompli. S'il échouait, tout ce qu'il en garderait serait une immense frustration, le sentiment d'avoir échoué et le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être ensuite en mesure de surmonter tout cela sans s'effondrer complètement. Il ne se voyait pas affronter les regards des autres agents et de faire face à la déception inévitable de Rufus. On lui avait fait confiance et il avait trahi tout le monde. C'était inexcusable.

Les mouvements des doigts de Castiel étaient heureusement suffisamment apaisants pour qu'il finisse par sentir le sommeil l'envahir petit à petit. Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Le sommeil était une forme de fuite sans doute. Il était lâche de sa part de ne pas se battre pour trouver une solution par lui-même. Mais il ne voyait pas d'issues et il avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça. Il était préférable pour lui que la journée s''achève avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen d'aggraver encore les choses.

Il entendit Castiel murmurer quelque chose contre le sommet de son crâne. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un « je t'aime ». Dean n'aurait toujours pas pu le jurer. Il aimait toutefois l'idée que cela soit les derniers mots que Castiel lui murmure avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il se raccrocha donc à cette idée et laissa enfin le sommeil s'emparer de lui pour de bon.

Il emporta avec lui ses doutes, ses questions et son angoisse. Il emporta également la certitude que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait par décevoir quelqu'un à la fin. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir indemne de cette épreuve et que tout risquait de prendre fin demain. Qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Castiel. Qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'autre à aimer comme lui. Qu'il ne trouverait pas non plus quelqu'un en mesure de l'aimer avec autant de force et sans aucune condition. Castiel était probablement fait pour lui et c'était une idée incroyablement triste et déprimante. Mais c'était pourtant une certitude avec laquelle Dean devait apprendre à vivre. Il s'endormit convaincu qu'il ferait d'atroces cauchemars. Il ne se trompa pas.


	28. Compte à rebours

**Bonjour**

 **Voilà le chapitre 28 corrigé par Elyrine et pour ne pas changer merci à elle !**

 **Oh et merci à vous aussi bien sûr !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Black or white de Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 28 : Compte à rebours**

 _« Nous sommes tous égaux : on vit tous avec un compte à rebours. »_

 _Steve Lambert_

Castiel n'avait pas eu beaucoup à réfléchir avant d'imposer son ultimatum à Dean. L'idée lui avait paru brillante dès qu'elle était née dans son esprit. Dean ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour obtenir un moyen de convaincre Gabriel de sa loyauté, Castiel ne lui aurait jamais proposé ce challenge. Il ne lui aurait suggéré – ou plutôt ordonné sans doute – de tuer un homme pour s'imposer enfin.

C'était une idée parfaite. Une solution qui satisferait toutes les parties concernées. Gabriel serait plus serein une fois que Dean aurait prouvé une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'était pas un agent infiltré. Castiel, de son côté, aurait la confirmation qu'il avait vu juste une fois de plus. Crowley serait satisfait d'avoir un ennemi en moins. Alastair serait affaibli. Et Dean serait intégré parmi eux pour de bon.

Bien sûr, l'acte en lui-même allait à l'encontre de tout ce que Dean voulait et pensait pouvoir faire aussi rapidement. Il avait lui-même expliqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne souhaitait pas devenir un meurtrier. Qu'il avait une conscience et des principes et qu'il aurait du mal à les ignorer aussi vite. Il avait demandé du temps. Castiel lui en aurait accordé s'il n'avait pas insisté la veille. Il était prêt à attendre que le jeune agent soit prêt à faire ce qui était nécessaire sans chercher à le presser ou à lui ordonner de passer à l'acte. Et il n'aimait pas réellement l'idée de le forcer de la sorte. Il aimait Dean comme il était. Avec sa morale stupide et sa conscience. Il était attiré par son innocence et sa bonté autant que par son physique. Il était conscient d'être sur le point de le ternir et de le priver d'une partie de lui-même. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il en ressortirait grandi. Et plus irrésistible encore. Dean était fait pour régner à ses côtés. Mais pour cela, il devait faire ses preuves.

Leur discussion la veille avait légèrement déstabilisé Castiel. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui reproche d'avoir donné le feu vert à Gabriel. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme serait furieux de voir qu'il n'avait pas toute sa confiance. Qu'il doutait encore de lui. Son acceptation et sa résignation étaient surprenantes.

Castiel ne voulait pas douter de Dean. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Gabriel et se méfier de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais quelque chose chez le jeune homme l'avait amené à penser que sa réaction n'était pas normale. Il n'avait pas semblé en colère. Juste nerveux. Et peut-être inquiet que quelque chose puisse être découvert. Ce qui signifierait alors qu'il avait caché des informations à Castiel. Ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose. Certainement pas le fait qu'il était le traître qui les avait dénoncés. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas de mensonges entre eux. Il voulait pouvoir avoir une confiance aveugle en Dean. Il voulait pouvoir remettre sa vie et sa sécurité entre ses mains sans avoir à redouter ce qu'il ferait de tout ce pouvoir. Pour cela, il avait besoin de preuves. Dean n'avait que très peu hésité avant de donner son accord. Lui qui avait assuré ne pas être prêt à tuer un homme avait pourtant accepté de le faire assez rapidement. Ce qui était finalement étrange maintenant que Castiel y pensait.

Il en voulait un peu à Gabriel. Il savait que c'était les doutes de son bras droit qui l'avait amené à chercher les failles et les incohérences dans le discours et le comportement de Dean. Bien sûr, c'était probablement une bonne chose. Il avait besoin d'être sûr de la loyauté du jeune homme avant de s'engager durablement avec lui. Mais il était absolument sûr de lui avant sa conversation avec Gabriel. Entendre l'homme en qui il avait une confiance aveugle lui dire de se méfier l'avait poussé à le faire sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et parce qu'il était paranoïaque et extrêmement prudent, il avait fini par trouver des incohérences qui le poussaient à imaginer le pire. Il ne pouvait pas les effacer de son esprit ou les ignorer éternellement. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait posé cet ultimatum à Dean. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait pris une décision cruciale pour son avenir et celui du jeune homme.

Si ce dernier ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il exigerait de Gabriel qu'il lui en fasse payer les conséquences. Il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qu'il demanderait à son bras droit de faire subir au jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le faire tuer. Mais il n'hésiterait pas non plus à se débarrasser de lui si ses doutes n'étaient pas effacés. Si Dean ne tuait pas un homme pour lui.

Il avait toutefois confiance en le jeune homme et voulait croire que ses doutes n'étaient que le fruit de sa prudence extrême. Qu'il finirait par comprendre qu'il avait eu tort et pourrait alors reprendre le cours de sa vie avec Dean. C'était la seule chose qu'il demandait.

Choisir une liste de cibles potentielles était facile. C'était même l'élément le plus simple dans cette histoire. Ils avaient énormément d'ennemis et Alastair beaucoup d'alliés dans cette prison. Il fallait choisir ceux qui lui étaient le plus utiles tout en évitant de nommer les plus dangereux. Dean n'était pas un tueur professionnel. Il savait se battre, bien sûr, mais face à une personne entraînée et avec plus d'expérience, il risquait d'être blessé. Le but de l'opération n'était pas de tester ses capacités, juste sa loyauté. Il était préférable de choisir une personne contre laquelle il avait toutes ses chances.

Castiel était déterminé à demander son avis à Gabriel avant de donner cette liste à Dean. Il avait confiance en son bras droit et il le savait mieux placé que lui pour trouver les cibles idéales. Il voulait également que Gabriel mette ses recherches en suspens jusqu'à la fin de l'ultimatum posée à Dean. Il estimait le devoir au jeune homme. S'il faisait ce que Castiel lui avait ordonné, ce qu'il pouvait cacher ou non n'aurait plu aucune importance. Ils auraient leur réponse et Castiel saurait attendre pour connaître l'entière vérité. Il était presque sûr que ce que Dean avait gardé pour lui n'avait aucune réelle importance. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un détail concernant son passé sexuel et ses années de prostitution. Castiel en connaissait déjà les grandes lignes. Il se fichait des détails. Il détestait de toute façon entendre le jeune homme en parler. Cela lui rappelait combien d'hommes avaient usé et abusé de lui par le passé. Et cela lui donnait une furieuse envie de les retrouver et les tuer tous un par un. Il garderait l'homme qui l'avait violé pour la fin. Il lui ferait payer les souffrances infligées au jeune homme. Il prendrait tout son temps. Et il y trouverait un plaisir certain. Ce n'était toutefois pas encore le moment d'y penser. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter des dernières minutes de tranquillité avec Dean avant que le garde ne vienne les chercher pour commencer leur journée. Le jeune homme dormait toujours contre lui, son visage posé sur son torse. Il avait également un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre cette nuit. Presque comme s'il ressentait le besoin de rester proche de Castiel. Comme si cette proximité lui était vitale. Castiel ne trouvait rien à y redire. Il aimait avoir le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il aimait sentir le poids de son corps et la chaleur de sa peau. Il aimait, enfin, l'observer juste avant son réveil. Son visage était détendu et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent et d'incroyablement vulnérable dans la façon qu'il avait de dormir. Castiel espérait pouvoir observer ce spectacle pendant de très nombreuses années.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta ainsi à observer le jeune homme dormir avant que ce dernier ne commence doucement à se réveiller. Ses yeux s'agitèrent doucement sous ses paupières avant que ses doigts ne se mettent à trembler et à se mouvoir contre la peau de son ventre. C'était toujours le même rituel. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Castiel commençait à les connaître par cœur.

Rapidement, Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux. Durant les premières secondes, il ne semblait jamais se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il frottait toujours son visage quelque secondes contre le torse de Castiel avant de cligner des paupières puis de bailler. Il regardait ensuite lentement autour de lui avant que son visage ne se tende quand les souvenirs lui revenaient. Il avait toutefois appris à masquer ses émotions et il ne lui fallait pas très longtemps pour que son masque se remette en place. Ses traits se durcissaient alors puis il tournait la tête vers Castiel et lui adressait un petit sourire. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception.

\- Hé Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Castiel se demandait alors toujours combien d'hommes avaient eu cette chance. Combien avaient pu regarder Dean dormir et se réveiller avec le jeune homme serré dans leurs bras. Il aurait aimé apprendre qu'il était le premier et resterait à jamais le seul. Il en doutait toutefois. Certains de ses anciens clients avaient sans doute exigé de lui qu'il reste la nuit. Mais il préférait l'ignorer.

\- Bonjour, Dean. Bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement bien, oui, répondit le jeune homme aussitôt. Et toi ? Est-ce

que tu as dormi ou est-ce que tu as passé toute la nuit à me regarder ?

Castiel savait que Dean n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée qu'on puisse avoir envie de l'admirer. Surtout pas quand il dormait et était plus vulnérable encore que lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

\- J'ai dormi, oui. Je n'avais juste pas besoin d'autant d'heures de sommeil que toi et je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen de passer le temps en attendant que tu ouvres les yeux à ton tour.

\- Je t'aime, Castiel, mais tu ne m'ôteras pas de la tête l'idée qu'observer les gens dormir n'est pas quelque chose de normal. C'est même plutôt perturbant.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas quelqu'un de normal. Mais tu le savais déjà, non ?

Dean sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner sur le dos et de s'étirer longuement. Il se leva ensuite du lit, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. Castiel l'observa sans bouger. Il exigeait généralement que Dean dorme entièrement nu. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage la veille. Le jeune homme était épuisé et visiblement peu enclin à suivre ses ordres. Il l'avait donc laissé dormir habillé. Il le regrettait un peu maintenant. Il adorait observer ses muscles se détendre lentement alors qu'il s'étirait entièrement nu devant lui. Il en aurait l'occasion à nouveau heureusement.

\- Tu vas rester couché ou tu vas te lever aussi ? demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le petit miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo de leur cellule.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais se résigna à quitter le lit. Il avait hâte de pouvoir quitter la prison et avoir enfin à nouveau le luxe de traîner un peu au lit le matin. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des grasses matinées. C'était une perte de temps. Il avait besoin d'être actif dès son réveil. Mais il lu arrivait de s'accorder quelques minutes dans le confort de son lit pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Ce serait plus agréable encore maintenant que Dean était avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas parler à Gabriel de notre accord ? demanda le jeune homme après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage.

Il le faisait toujours dans l'espoir vain de se réveiller pour de bon. C'était toutefois inutile. Il n'était réellement fonctionnel qu'après avoir bu son premier café. Mais c'était un rituel qu'il avait et que Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de dénigrer. Il voulait apprendre toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de Dean l'homme qu'il était.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais également lui demander de suspendre ses recherches pendant quelques jours.

\- Tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

\- Je pense qu'il m'accordera un peu de temps, oui. Mais tu devras rapidement passer à l'acte si tu veux qu'il tienne sa promesse. Il n'attendra pas indéfiniment.

Dean hocha la tête mais Castiel vit ses épaules se tendre. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de tuer un homme. Il regrettait peut-être un peu d'avoir donné ainsi son accord à Castiel. C'était une réaction logique à laquelle ce dernier s'était attendu. Cela collait déjà nettement plus avec le Dean qu'il connaissait et dont il était amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « rapidement » ? Castiel termina de s'habiller avant de répondre.

\- Je pourrais sans doute t'obtenir quarante-huit heures une fois qu'on t'aura donné les noms. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord pour attendre plus longtemps.

\- Quarante-huit heures ? demanda alors Dean en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Il s'était sans doute attendu à obtenir plus de temps. Mais Castiel savait parfaitement ce que Gabriel en dirait. Accorder une semaine ou plus au jeune homme serait lui offrir une chance de trouver une issue ou de passer un accord avec quelqu'un pour jouer les morts. Ils avaient besoin qu'il agisse dans l'urgence pour être sûrs qu'il le faisait réellement.

\- Quarante-huit heures, oui. Tu peux toujours reculer, Dean. Tant que Gabriel n'est pas au courant, tu as le choix.

Castiel voulait offrir cette opportunité à Dean pour voir ce qu'il allait choisir. S'il reculait maintenant qu'il avait obtenir plus de précisions, ce serait une raison de plus de se méfier de lui. S'il s'obstinait, c'était un début de preuve. Ce n'était pas suffisant mais cela apaiserait Castiel jusqu'à la fin de l'ultimatum.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais le faire et je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer maintenant. Je pensais juste avoir un peu plus de temps pour me préparer à l'idée... tant pis, je ferais ce que tu me diras de faire. Je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi.

\- Fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tout le monde aura confiance en toi, Dean.

Le jeune homme hocha à nouveau la tête avant de rejoindre Castiel. Il vint se presser contre lui, cherchant visiblement du réconfort dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il était bien tactile maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments mais il continuait à avoir du mal à se montrer réellement affectueux et tendre avec lui. Ce matin, c'était visiblement différent. C'était sans doute dû à l'accord qu'ils avaient passé.

\- Tu réaliseras que ce n'est pas aussi dur que ce que tu imagines. Je ne dis pas que tuer un homme est un acte anodin, et sans doute que pour la plupart des gens c'est même totalement inconcevable. Mais tuer quelqu'un qui le mérite, qui a fait souffrir des innocents et menace ta vie et ta sécurité est quelque chose d'étonnamment simple. Je peux te le jurer.

Dean ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais il ne protesta pas. Castiel se contenta donc de le serrer contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le garde vienne les chercher, les forçant à mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Ils le suivirent à l'extérieur puis jusqu'au réfectoire. Gabriel les y attendait, le visage grave et l'air soucieux. Castiel pouvait sentir que quelque clochait. Il entraîna Dean avec lui en l'attrapant par la main et ils s'approchèrent de Gabriel sans prendre de quoi manger.

\- Oh hé ! lança ce dernier en les voyant.

\- Gabriel, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Il connaissait suffisamment son bras droit pour deviner qu'il avait appris quelque chose de grave. Et qu'il refuserait sans doute d'en parler devant Dean. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils évoquent quoi que ce soit concernant leur « travail » devant le jeune homme avant d'être sûr qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

\- Ça va ... juste ... je suis fatigué c'est tout, mentit son bras droit.

Castiel soupira alors puis se tourna vers Dean. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Gabriel refusait de dire en sa présence mais il refusait de le lui avouer clairement. Il n'avait pas envie de le vexer en lui expliquant que son bras droit ne parlerait jamais en sa présence. Peu importait que Dean le comprenne par lui- même ou le sache déjà. Mettre des mots dessus rendait les choses trop réelles.

\- Dean, peux-tu aller chercher de quoi manger et nous rejoindre ensuite ?

Dean fronça les sourcils en observant Gabriel et Castiel tour à tour. Il finit par hocher la tête, visiblement à contre-cœur, avant de s'éloigner. Il était évident qu'il avait compris ce que Castiel cherchait à faire en l'éloignant. Mais il semblait également ne pas avoir envie de le dire clairement. Il rejoignit donc la file des détenus qui attendaient de se servir. A vu d'œil, il allait en avoir pour une dizaine de minutes. C'était suffisant pour que Gabriel lui dise ce qui le tracassait autant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors parce qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en paroles vaines.

Gabriel se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

\- Le FBI détient toujours nos hommes et si j'en crois leur avocat, on ne leur a proposé aucun marché.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

Castiel redoutait, à chaque fois qu'un des leurs était emprisonné, qu'on lui propose un deal qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. C'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises et ils avaient dû intervenir à chaque fois pour que la personne concernée ne se mette pas à table. C'était dangereux et le plus souvent débouchait sur la mort de leur compagnon. Mais c'était nécessaire. Si cette fois, il n'y avait aucun marché sur la table, ils avaient un souci de moins à gérer. C'était un soulagement et Castiel ne comprenait pas que Gabriel puisse être aussi inquiet.

\- Sauf qu'ils proposent toujours un marché ... surtout quand ils ont des preuves suffisantes pour faire tomber la personne et l'emprisonner pour de très nombreuses années ... ce qui est le cas ici. Ils auraient du leur offrir quelque chose. Ils auraient dû leur demander de parler ... et ils ne l'ont pas fait.

\- Gabriel, tu as tout intérêt à aller droit au but. Dean ne va pas tarder à revenir et je sais que tu ne veux pas parler devant lui.

Gabriel soupira longuement avant de hocher la tête.

\- Le fait qu'ils ne leur proposent rien est la preuve qu'ils ont déjà quelqu'un pour leur donner ces informations. C'est la preuve qu'ils ont une taupe et qu'ils sont sûrs d'obtenir des informations cruciales par son biais. C'est une très mauvaise nouvelle Castiel. La pire qu'on aurait pu recevoir.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Vu sous cet angle, c'était effectivement mauvais signe. Il aurait dû y penser immédiatement. Mais il avait trop de choses à gérer en ce moment pour aire attention à tout. Il manquait cruellement de vigilance et c'était dans ces moments là que Gabriel était le plus utile.

\- Donc ça confirme ce qu'on savait déjà, asséna-t-il finalement.

\- Ça confirme ce qu'on savait déjà. Leur raid n'était pas une coïncidence ou juste un coup de bol extraordinaire. Ils savaient où et quand nous trouver et ils en savent probablement beaucoup plus. On doit trouver cette taupe au plus vite, Castiel. On risque gros si on ne fait rien.

Cela risquait de compliquer grandement les choses pour Castiel. Il avait espéré obtenir un délai raisonnable pour permettre à Dean de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais ils manquaient de temps. Ils devaient agir vite et découvrir rapidement qui donnait des informations au FBI. Gabriel refuserait probablement de se montrer conciliant. Il n'obtiendrait sans doute pas plus de vingt-quatre heures pour le jeune homme. Il craignait que cela ne soit pas suffisant.

\- On va trouver qui nous a trahi, Gabe, et on le tuera... peu importe de qui il s'agira d'accord ? assura t-il finalement.

Gabriel savait parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par là. Le traître paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait même s'il s'agissait de Dean. Castiel ne laisserait personne compromettre leur organisation. Il était amoureux du jeune homme mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas vraiment d'importances face à la pérennité d'une organisation à laquelle il devait tout. Il serait loyal à Crowley avant tout.

\- Je voulais justement en parler avec toi ce matin. J'ai une proposition à te faire, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dean les rejoignit à ce moment-là, un plateau à la main avec deux assiettes et deux cafés. Castiel lui fit signe de prendre place à côté de lui. Il voulait que le jeune homme soit là quand il parlerait avec Gabriel de leur accord. Il voulait qu'il dise lui-même à son bras droit qu'il avait accepté de tuer un homme pour leur prouver sa loyauté.

\- Dean et moi avons beaucoup discuté hier et je lui ai dit que tu voulais faire quelques recherches sur lui... ce qu'il accepte, bien sûr, car il n'a rien à cacher. Mais avant que tu ne commences, il aimerait que tu lui donnes une chance de te prouver qu'il est loyal et que nous pouvons avoir confiance en lui.

Gabriel avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait hésiter à parler et à demander plus d'informations. Dean, de son côté, fixait sa tasse de café comme si elle détenait toutes les réponses à ses questions et la solution à son problème. Castiel leur laissa quelques secondes à chacun pour reprendre leurs esprits avant de rompre le silence.

\- Je suis tout à fait prêt à lui laisser l'opportunité de nous prouver que tu as tort mais j'ai également besoin de ton accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est prêt à faire ? demanda finalement Gabriel qui semblait à la fois curieux et suspicieux.

Castiel se tourna alors vers Dean. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tout expliquer à son bras droit. Il voulait que le jeune homme prenne la parole et donne toutes les informations à Gabriel. C'était une étape importante à ses yeux.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il alors pour encourager le jeune homme à parler.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les yeux de sa tasse pour les poser sur Castiel. Il avait les épaules tendues et le dos droit. De toute évidence, il était nerveux. Castiel se demandait si c'était parce qu'il redoutait la décision et la réaction de Gabriel ou s'il avait juste du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans doute un peu des deux.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des recherches sur moi et je ne peux pas t'empêcher non plus de fouiller et de disséquer entièrement mon passé. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je n'ai jamais menti à Castiel. Mais il y a des choses que tu trouveras et que je préférerais que personne d'autre que Cas et moi sachent. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier... mais je l'ai fait parce que je devais survivre. Et de toute évidence, j'ai bien fait puisque je suis toujours là. Peut-être pas dans une situation idéale et sans doute pas comme je l'avais imaginé il y a quelques années mais... je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean s'interrompit alors une seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil à Castiel avant de reprendre. Il semblait avoir besoin de parler. D'expliquer à Gabriel pourquoi il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser faire des recherches sur lui. Il avait sans doute besoin de se justifier avant d'expliquer ce que Castiel lui avait demandé de faire. Ce dernier n'allait certainement pas l'interrompre. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il allait dire.

\- J'ai toujours été seul. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais encore très jeune et ma famille d'accueil n'était pas... disons qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour élever un enfant. J'ai été battu et privé de nourriture. J'ai été abandonné des heures entières alors que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir comment m'occuper de moi-même. Je suis parti de chez eux dès que j'ai pu me faire émanciper. J'ai ensuite dû survivre dans la rue et crois-moi... sans le moindre diplôme ou la moindre expérience, ce n'est pas facile. J'ai dû avoir recours à des... disons que je devais gagner de l'argent et que j'ai fait le nécessaire pour y parvenir. Je suis sûr que Castiel t'en a parlé et je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans les détails alors... on en restera là. Quand j'ai été arrêté, j'ai cru que la prison serait l'enfer pour moi. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est le cas. Mais... j'ai également trouvé quelque chose que je ne pensais pas trouver un jour.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle et se passer une main sur le visage. Gabriel semblait totalement captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Cela ne suffirait pas à taire ses doutes mais c'était un début. Castiel était extrêmement fier du jeune homme. Il le trouvait incroyablement courageux et fort à cet instant précis. Il savait combien il était difficile pour lui de parler aussi ouvertement de son passé.

\- Tomber amoureux ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. A vrai dire, je croyais vraiment que je ne rencontrerais jamais quelqu'un capable d'accepter ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait et les cicatrices que mes expériences passées ont laissées derrière elles. Castiel est... il m'accepte comme je suis et il m'aime malgré tout. C'est quelque chose dont je ne pensais pas avoir besoin mais dont je ne pourrais plus me passer aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de me montrer digne de son intérêt et digne de la confiance qu'il m'a accordée jusque-là. Alors peut être que ça ne changera rien pour toi mais je suis prêt à tout pour lui prouver que je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal. Que je veux vraiment vous aider et me faire une place parmi vous.

Gabriel hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer de la main. Son silence était surprenant. D'ordinaire, il ressentait toujours le besoin de parler. Que ce soit pour donner son point de vue ou faire une mauvaise plaisanterie. De toute évidence, le discours de Dean l'avait suffisamment surpris pour le priver de son habilité à parler.

\- Castiel m'a dit que le seul moyen de vous convaincre est de... de vous rendre un service ... de faire quelque chose qu'un agent infiltré ne serait pas en mesure de faire ... il m'a demandé de tuer un homme pour vous.

Voilà, c'était dit. Castiel quitta Dean des yeux pour observer la réaction de Gabriel. Il lut alors de la surprise sur le visage de son bras droit. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre.

\- Et je vais le faire. Une nouvelle fois, peut être que ça ne changera rien pour toi. Peut-être que cela ne te suffira pas et que tu auras tout de même besoin de faire des recherches sur moi. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'accorder quelques jours pour faire ce que Castiel m'a demandé. Juste quelques jours durant lesquels tu ne feras rien de ton côté. Et si ensuite, tu n'es toujours pas convaincu alors tu pourras faire ce qui te semble juste. A vrai dire, je ne suis même plus sûr que ce soit pour toi que j'ai dit oui ...

\- Comment ça ? demanda Gabriel, visiblement perdu. Castiel l'était tout autant que lui mais il ne dit rien.

\- Je sais combien tu es important pour Castiel et je sais tout ce que tu as fait et continue de faire pour lui. Si je reste à ses côtés, il faudra qu'on apprenne à se respecter et peut être même à s'apprécier mais ... et désolé de te le dire ... à cet instant précis, tu ne représentes rien de plus pour moi qu'un ami de Castiel. Je me fiche que tu ne m'apprécies pas et je me fiche que tu ne me veuilles pas à ses côtés. La seule personne que je veux convaincre, c'est Cas. Parce qu'il est évident que sa conversation avec toi l'a considérablement fait douter et je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai besoin qu'il ait confiance en moi.

Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel et lui sourit. C'était un aveu auquel ce dernier ne s'était clairement pas attendu. Il appréciait toutefois de l'entendre. Il aimait l'idée que Dean ressente le besoin de faire ses preuves auprès de lui et de lui seul. Il avait raison d'ailleurs. Peu importait l'avis et l'opinion des gens qui entouraient Castiel. Si lui était convaincu de la loyauté de Dean, il ne laisserait personne tenter de lui prouver le contraire.

\- Tu es prêt à tuer un homme pour lui ? demanda alors Gabriel.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour lui ... même à accepter que tu déterres toutes les choses honteuses que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Mais laisse moi une chance de te prouver que c'est inutile ... s'il te plaît.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel. Il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste. Ce n'était pas surprenant après les nouvelles qu'il avait eues ce matin. Il ressentait le besoin d'agir rapidement. Il avait peur et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi instable et dangereux que Gabriel. Il semblait toutefois réfléchir à ce que Dean venait de lui demander. Sans doute parce qu'il savait l'importance que cela avait pour Castiel.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accorder plusieurs jours, Dean. Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'agir rapidement.

\- Tu ... commença le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre quand Gabriel leva une main dans sa direction pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne peux pas t'accorder plusieurs jours mais je peux te laisser quarante- huit heures. Pas une seconde de plus. Si tu n'as rien fait d'ici là alors je ferais ce que je juge nécessaire et crois-moi ... s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, je le trouverai.

\- Il n'y a rien à trouver, assura Dean.

\- Peut-être, et alors je peux te promettre que je m'excuserais pour avoir douté de toi mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas convaincu. Si tu fais ce que tu as promis de faire dans les quarante-huit prochaines heures, alors je reverrais peut-être ma position. Mais je dois te prévenir, Dean. Ton choix est risqué. Car si tu ne fais rien, cela ne fera que renforcer mes soupçons. Alors si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, tu ferais mieux de reculer maintenant.

Castiel pensait exactement la même chose. Dean avait pris une décision qui risquait d'avoir de lourdes conséquences pour lui. Il aurait sans doute été plus prudent pour lui de refuser et de laisser Gabriel faire ses recherches. S'il n'avait rien à cacher, il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Il était un homme d'action. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il avait le contrôle. C'était sans nul doute pour cela qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Castiel. Il était conscient que reculer maintenant n'arrangerait pas sa situation. Il était toutefois déterminé.

\- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'une liste de noms, déclara-t-il alors. Gabriel approuva d'un signe de la tête.

\- Laisse moi une heure pour réfléchir et je te la donne. Le compte à rebours sera lancé au moment où tu l'auras. Quarante-huit heures, Dean. C'est très peu. Tu auras tout intérêt à agir vite.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps. Je te l'ai dit... je veux effacer tous les doutes que tu as fait naître dans la tête de Castiel.

Ce dernier sourit alors avant de boire une gorgée de son café. L'heure du petit déjeuner était presque écoulée et il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de manger. Il avait été trop occupé à observer l'échange entre Dean et Gabriel. Il avait toutefois besoin de prendre des forces pour affronter la journée. Ils mangèrent tous les trois en silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Gabriel devait déjà réfléchir aux noms qu'il souhaitait donner à Dean et le jeune homme était probablement en train d'échafauder un plan pour tuer un homme sans se faire attraper.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec mon avocat dans l'après-midi pour étudier notre plan d'action. J'aimerais avoir la liste de noms avant pour pouvoir agir ensuite.

\- Tu vois ton avocat souvent, non ? demanda alors Gabriel en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette vide.

\- Je risque d'être à nouveau condamné pour de très longs mois... j'estime que s'il existe un moyen d'y échapper, j'ai tout intérêt à l'étudier sérieusement.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je suis juste étonné de voir à quel point ton avocat semble... consciencieux. La plupart se contentent d'une visite avant le procès. Tu le vois presque tous les jours.

\- Il fait bien son travail. C'est peut-être surprenant pour toi mais c'est comme ça. Tu penses pouvoir faire le nécessaire de ton côté ?

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi surpris par la fréquence des visites de l'avocat de Dean. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Il avait lui aussi accepter de laisser quarante-huit heures au jeune homme pour prouver sa loyauté. S'il ne faisait rien, il se pencherait sérieusement sur le problème.

\- Tu l'auras d'ici là. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Castiel... en privé.

Dean l'observa une seconde avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce que Gabriel avait à lui dire mais il était curieux. Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier à Dean qu'il pouvait partir puis le regarda ramasser leurs deux plateaux avant de s'éloigner. Il se tourna alors de nouveau vers Gabriel et inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux de savoir ce que son bras droit pouvait avoir à lui dire.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va le faire ? demanda t-il.

Castiel prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il voulait avoir confiance en Dean. Il voulait croire qu'il ne lui avait jamais menti et qu'il était effectivement de leur côté. Mais depuis sa conversation avec son bras droit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il se posait des questions et il détestait ça. Il avait besoin de preuves.

\- Je l'espère, Gabriel.

\- Mais tu n'en es pas sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à franchir ce cap. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il a accepté quand il a souvent répété qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris par son choix et par sa détermination à t'empêcher de faire des recherches sur lui.

\- Donc tu as des doutes sur ses motivations ?

A cet instant précis, Castiel doutait de tout. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude et il détestait ne pas avoir de réponses et de certitudes. Il avait besoin que Dean efface ses soupçons. Bien sûr, s'il ne faisait pas ce que Castiel lui avait demandé de faire, il ne ferait que renforcer ses doutes. C'était à double tranchant.

\- Peut-être. J'ai envie de croire que j'ai tort, et s'il tue cet homme pour nous, alors je serai convaincu. Je n'aurai plus aucun doute et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour toi.

Gabriel hocha la tête et Castiel sourit, soulagé. Il avait besoin que son bras droit soit de son côté. Il avait besoin de ne pas être le seul à croire en Dean. Le jeune homme avait raison sur ce point. Peu importait que lui et Gabriel ne s'entendent pas vraiment et ne s'apprécient pas. Il était important qu'ils aient confiance l'un en l'autre et qu'ils soient en mesure de coexister sans se disputer tout le temps. Ce que Dean avait promis de faire pourrait régler tous leurs problèmes et leur permettre de repartir à zéro. C'était parfait.

\- S'il le fait, je tiendrai ma promesse et je le laisserais tranquille. Mais il reste un point à régler avant qu'on se lance.

\- Ah oui et lequel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera s'il ne tient pas sa promesse ? Qu'est-ce qu'on

décidera s'il recule au dernier moment ?

C'était une question à laquelle Castiel avait refusé de penser jusque-là. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, la réponse aurait été simple. Soit la personne était en mesure de prouver sa loyauté, soit on se débarrassait d'elle. Ils l'avaient fait par le passé et Castiel était prêt à recommencer. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer Dean. Si le jeune homme était incapable de tuer un homme, cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il était un traitre. Cela pouvait juste être parce qu'il en était incapable. Parce qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier comme il le clamait depuis le début. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas ignorer que ce serait une mauvaise nouvelle. Il allait devoir réagir et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Jusqu'où se sentait-il capable d'aller ? Il était grand temps pour lui de réfléchir sur ce point.

\- S'il ne fait rien et si cela nous semble suspect alors on fera ce qu'on a toujours fait, répondit-il finalement.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par cette réponse.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me donner le feu vert pour le tuer s'il ne remplit pas sa tâche ?

\- S'il apparaît qu'il pourrait être un traître, on le tuera, oui. Je l'aime mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne laisserai personne me faire tomber... pas même Dean. S'il y a des raisons de penser qu'il nous a menti, alors on le tuera.

Gabriel hocha la tête, sans doute satisfait. Castiel ne savait pas encore si le simple fait que le jeune homme échoue dans sa mission suffirait à le convaincre de le tuer mais il était prêt à envisager cette éventualité s'il avait des doutes sérieux. Une nouvelle fois, il espérait ne pas avoir à se poser la question et à prendre cette décision. Il voulait que Dean réussisse. Autant pour le jeune homme que pour lui-même. Car même s'il s'avérait être celui qui les avait trahis, il ne serait pas simple pour Castiel de le tuer. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme lui manquerait ensuite. Mais il était également prêt à tout pour satisfaire Crowley.

\- On en reparlera le moment venu, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Il était inutile d'en discuter plus longuement tant que le délai n'était pas écoulé. Dean avait quarante-huit heures pour prouver que Gabriel se trompait. Castiel, de son côté, avait quarante-huit heures pour envisager tous les scénarios. C'était suffisant pour prendre une décision. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas encore y penser.

\- Je veux que tu établisses une liste de noms pour Dean. Ne choisis personne de trop dangereux mais sélectionne ceux qui ont suffisamment d'importance pour Alastair. Je veux qu'on l'affaiblisse, qu'on fasse d'une pierre deux coups.

Gabriel acquiesça et Castiel soupira longuement. Il tourna à nouveau le visage vers Dean. Le jeune homme avait reposé leurs plateaux et attendait son feu vert pour revenir à la table. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon et avait visiblement compris à présent qu'il était préférable pour lui de suivre les ordres de Castiel à la lettre.

\- Je l'aime tellement, confessa alors ce dernier en continuant à le regarder.

\- Je sais, Castiel. Et je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi. Mais c'est nécessaire et on le sait tous les deux. Si les nouvelles sont mauvaises, alors je le tuerai moi-même. Je ne t'imposera pas d'être là si tu ne t'en sens pas capable.

\- S'il nous trahi, je veux être là quand il rendra son dernier souffle.

\- D'accord.

Castiel savait qu'il en aurait le cœur brisé. Il espérait que si Dean s'avérait être un menteur, ses sentiments disparaîtraient aussitôt, lui rendant la tâche plus facile. Il doutait que cela soit aussi simple bien sûr. Si c'était le cas, personne ne resterait dans une relation abusive et les gens ne pardonneraient pas à ceux qui les avaient trompés.

Heureusement pour lui, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Gabriel. Il savait également que son bras droit n'utiliserait pas tout cela contre lui. Il ne se moquerait pas de lui non plus. Il le soutiendrait et l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de se lever. Il était temps pour Dean et lui de se rendre à leur heure de thérapie de groupe. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'éviter pour passer un peu de temps seul avec le jeune homme. Il était possible que tout s'écroule d'ici quarante huit heures et il avait envie de profiter de ce qu'ils avaient pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Il devait toutefois continuer à agir normalement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dean et qu'il puisse se douter de ce que Castiel avait en tête s'il venait à échouer. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le stresser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà probablement.

Les quarante huit prochaines heures risquaient de lui sembler incroyablement longues mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et de voir. Il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle sur tout. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose de plus que de se montrer patient. Il espérait que la récompense serait à la hauteur de l'effort fourni. Qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

Il rejoignit Dean rapidement et lui saisit la main une fois à sa hauteur. Il devait se montrer optimiste et ne pas penser au pire. Après tout, il avait toujours eu confiance en son instinct jusque-là. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait exception cette fois.


	29. A chaque problème sa solution

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 29. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction rapide alors qu'elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps !**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

 **Petite information ... je ne suis pas en France la semaine prochaine. Je pars à Lisbonne en convention professionnelle et je ne pourrais donc pas poster de nouveaux chapitres avant le lundi 11 juin. Je suis désolée de ne vous prévenir que maintenant mais ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête !**

 **Bonne lecture donc et à lundi 11 !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Barely breathing de Duncan Sheik**

 **Chapitre 29 : A chaque problème sa solution**

 _« Lorsqu'une épreuve nous frappe au visage, ce n'est pas en baissant la tête que l'on voit venir la solution. »_

 _Yvon Deveault_

Dean avait appris depuis qu'il était enfant qu'il n'existait pas de problèmes sans solutions. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait dû assimiler rapidement. L'absence de son père pour s'occuper de Sam et de lui l'avait propulsé dans un monde qu'il était trop jeune pour aborder sereinement. Il avait du devenir un parent tout en étant encore un enfant. Il avait dû apprendre à s'occuper de son jeune frère et faire des choses qu'un adulte seul était en mesure d'accomplir sans réfléchir.

Il avait dû apprendre à cuisiner, à changer des couches, à bercer un nouveau-né, à lui donner son bain et à lui chanter des berceuses pour l'endormir. A chaque nouveau problème, il avait dû apprendre à chercher une solution rapide et efficace. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que son père lui avait dit un jour où il lui avait demandé comment faire quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire à son âge. John l'avait regardé dans les yeux et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait l'haleine chargé d'alcool et le regard vitreux. Mais ses paroles avaient semblé pleine de sagesse pour l'enfant qu'il était.

« S'il n'y a pas de solution, alors il n'y a pas de problème ». Dean avait gardé cette simple phrase en tête et en avait fait son mantra durant les années qui suivirent. C'était ce qui l'avait aidé à aborder les situations les plus complexes sans paniquer. Et cela avait fonctionné à merveille.

C'était un mantra que Dean continuait de garder en tête quand les choses se compliquaient dans sa vie professionnelle comme dans sa vie personnelle. S'il était face à un dossier sans issue, il ne baissait pas les bras et continuait à chercher la solution. Il finissait toujours par la trouver à force de persévérance. Il regardait les choses sous un autre angle et reprenait tout depuis le début si nécessaire.

Il l'avait fait aussi quand Sam avait commencé à parler d'intégrer Stanford. Les études supérieures coûtaient chères et Dean n'avait pas les moyens de l'y envoyer. Il avait alors fait des recherches et réussi à obtenir tous les papiers nécessaires pour que Sam ait une bourse conséquente. Il aurait pu dire à son frère de renoncer. Il aurait pu tout abandonner de son côté pour trouver un travail. Il avait préféré envisager le problème différemment et en avait tiré des résultats satisfaisants. C'était une de ses plus grandes fiertés.

Cette fois, bien sûr, la situation était différente. Il n'était plus question d'études supérieures ou d'une enquête compliquée. Il était question de sa vie. S'il ne trouvait pas une issue rapide à son problème, il mettait sa vie en danger. Ou sa carrière. Dans tous les cas, il avait énormément à perdre et aucune intention de baisser les bras.

Il avait toutefois besoin d'aide pour aborder le problème correctement. Quand il ne réussissait pas seul, il aimait avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter de ses options. Parler l'aidait le plus souvent à voir les choses sous un nouvel angle et à débloquer les situations les plus compliquées. Benny saurait comment faire pour l'aider. Il avait besoin de lui.

Gabriel lui avait transmis la liste de noms à sa sortie de sa thérapie de groupe avec Castiel. C'était le début de son compte à rebours. Il ne disposait que de quarante huit heures pour trouver une solution et la mettre en œuvre. C'était peu. Mais ce serait suffisant.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean attendait Benny dans la même salle qu'à chacune de ses visites. Il avait la fameuse liste entre les mains et une foule de questions sans réponses. Il ne connaissait aucun des détenus dont Gabriel lui avait donné le nom. Il doutait de pouvoir les convaincre de jouer les morts pour lui en aussi peu de temps. Il ne pouvait pas non plus choisir quelqu'un d'autre de plus facile à convaincre. Il devait s'en tenir à ce que Castiel et Gabriel lui avaient demandé sans pour autant tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Pour beaucoup, le problème aurait semblé sans solution. Pour Dean, c'était un challenge de plus à relever.

Après sa discussion avec les deux hommes durant le petit déjeuner, il avait senti la panique le gagner à nouveau. Il s'était senti pris au piège pendant quelques secondes et s'était cru incapable de s'en sortir. Il avait ravalé ce sentiment et réussi à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir ensuite pendant que les détenus de son groupe de thérapie parlaient de leurs problèmes d'addiction et de violence.

Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il n'était pas totalement dos au mur. Il avait encore une échappatoire. C'était finalement relativement simple. Il pouvait soit trouver une solution viable et gagner la confiance de Gabriel et Castiel pour de bon, soit admettre qu'il était dans une impasse et quitter la prison aussitôt. Dans tous les cas, il ne prendrait pas de risques inconsidérés. Il ne retournerait pas auprès de Castiel s'il n'était pas totalement sûr que son plan état solide. Il l'avait promis à Sam et à Benny. Il ne voulait pas mourir pour sa mission.

Mais il gardait toujours espoir qu'il puisse trouver une porte de sortie satisfaisante et terminer sa mission. S'il redoutait plus que tout le moment où Castiel réaliserait qu'il lui avait menti, il avait hâte de voir l'expression sur le visage de Gabriel. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis et allait encore fournir pour le convaincre, il était sûr qu'il en tirerait beaucoup de plaisir. Il avait cru que Gabriel et lui pourraient s'entendre. Il l'avait même trouvé plutôt sympathique au début. Il avait appris à le détester depuis. Sans lui et sa paranoïa excessive, il n'en serait pas là maintenant.

Dean n'eut pas à attendre longtemps l'arrivée de Benny. Il avait obtenu d'Henriksen que son coéquipier soit informé de l'urgence de la situation. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le mettre au courant. Mais de toute évidence, le directeur avait saisi qu'il n'exagérait pas. Et seulement quelques minutes après son arrivée dans la salle, Benny entrait à son tour, le visage grave et les traits tendus.

\- Dean, lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Le jeune agent lui fit signe de s'asseoir aussitôt. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le saluer ou à lui demander comment il allait. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'en soucier. Ce rendez vous était crucial pour l'avenir de sa mission et il devait absolument rentrer immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Ils m'ont demandé de tuer quelqu'un, lança t-il alors quand Benny fut assis en face de lui.

Il lut aussitôt la surprise et le choc sur le visage de son coéquipier. Il aurait pu annoncer la nouvelle d'une autre façon mais tourner autour du pot ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon.

\- Comment ça, ils t'ont demandé de tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Gabriel n'a pas confiance en moi. Il pense que je pourrais être celui qui les a dénoncés. De toute évidence, mon charme n'a pas opéré sur lui comme sur Castiel. Il veut faire des recherches sur moi et fouiller dans mon passé pour s'assurer que je ne mens pas.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a Ash, rappela Benny.

Dean savait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs. Il avait confiance en son travail et l'avait vu à l'œuvre à plusieurs reprises. Mais il était également convaincu que les hommes de Gabriel étaient au moins tout aussi doués que lui. Ils pourraient trouver quelque chose. Peut être pas l'entière vérité. Mais il suffirait d'un petit détail ou d'un simple fait qui ne collait pas avec son histoire pour que Castiel perde toute confiance en lui. Et le tue. Dean ne pouvait pas courir ce risque.

\- Et je sais qu'il est doué. Je sais qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Mais je suis également convaincu que Gabriel a des ressources et des hommes tout aussi talentueux sous ses ordres. Il pourrait trouver quelque chose et compromettre ma position ici. Je ne peux pas courir ce risque.

\- Peut-être pas mais… je ne vois pas comment tu as pu en arriver à… devoir tuer un homme ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Castiel lui donnerait un tel ordre quand il avait demandé un moyen de convaincre Gabriel. Bien sûr, il aurait probablement dû s'en douter. C'était ce qu'on exigeait d'un aspirant avant qu'il n'intègre un gang quelconque. Il avait juste pensé que les choses étaient différentes quand il s'agissait d'une organisation criminelle aussi grande que celle pour laquelle Castiel et Gabriel travaillaient. Il avait eu tort. Il devait en assumer les conséquences maintenant.

\- Quand Castiel me l'a annoncé, j'ai pris peur. J'ai sans doute agi trop rapidement et sans réellement prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit mais je… le temps m'était compté et j'avais besoin de trouver une autre solution.

\- Et cette autre solution c'est de tuer un homme ?

\- J'ai demandé à Castiel de me dire comment je pouvais convaincre Gabriel qu'il devait avoir confiance en moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lance ses recherches et découvre quelque chose de compromettant. Il m'a alors suggéré que je tue quelqu'un. Il semble penser qu'un agent infiltré n'en aurait pas le droit.

\- Et il a raison ! Dean, je ne peux pas t'autoriser à commettre un meurtre. Ça va à l'encontre de la politique du bureau et à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois… tout ce en quoi tu crois aussi il me semble. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un autre criminel. On ne pourra jamais justifier d'avoir recours à de telles méthodes.

Que Benny puisse penser qu'il l'avait fait venir juste pour obtenir son autorisation le vexait et le blessait considérablement. Son coéquipier aurait du savoir qu'il en était incapable. Bien sûr, il y avait eu le cas de Raphael. Mais Dean ne l'avait pas tué lui-même. Il n'avait juste rien fait pour empêcher son meurtre. Il estimait que c'était différent. Raphael était le problème de Castiel. Pas le sien. Empêcher son assassinat lui aurait fait courir un risque. Le fait qu'il n'en avait pas envie n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. S'il avait pu le faire sans se compromettre, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait penser.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, Benny. Tu devrais le savoir.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Puisque tu ne peux pas le faire, tu aurais dû refuser.

Dean soupira longuement en se massant l'arête du nez. L'attitude de Benny commençait à l'agacer. Il lui faisait perdre un temps fou en refusant de comprendre. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer plus clair.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire non. Gabriel a réussi à faire douter Castiel et j'ai besoin de le convaincre lui aussi à présent. Si j'avais refusé, j'aurais renforcé ses soupçons et compromis ma mission. Il aurait pu me tuer sur le champ… ou en tout cas le faire avant que j'aie pu te voir et te demander de m'exfiltrer. Je devais dire oui.

\- Peut-être mais puisque tu ne peux pas tuer un homme, tu es coincé dans tous les cas.

\- Sauf si je trouve le moyen de leur faire croire que je l'ai tué.

Benny ouvrit la bouche pour protester sans doute avant de se raviser. Dean le regarda une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est possible mais je ne peux pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé de trouver une solution. Si toutefois je ne trouve rien, je partirais et mettrais un terme à ma mission. Ils m'ont donné quarante-huit heures.

\- C'est trop court, Dean. Je pourrais peut-être faire entrer un agent ici pour jouer le rôle de ta victime mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de mettre tout ceci en place. Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas d'issue à ton problème. Je pense qu'il est préférable de tout arrêter maintenant.

\- Ça ne pourra pas être un agent. Ils m'ont donné une liste de noms. Je dois m'y tenir.

Dean avait conscience que cela compliquait grandement sa tâche. S'il avait pu choisir quelqu'un, la solution aurait été plus simple. Mais il devait composer avec les directives de Castiel et Gabriel. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de les contourner.

\- Dean, c'est impossible.

\- Rien n'est impossible, Benny. Je suis convaincu qu'il existe une solution. Il suffit de la trouver. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Je te promets de ne pas retourner là-bas si jamais on ne trouve rien. Mais je veux au moins essayer, d'accord ?

Benny hésita une seconde avant de finalement hocher la tête. Il ne semblait pas réellement enthousiaste mais il était visiblement rassuré de savoir que Dean n'envisageait pas de prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- Je continue de penser que c'est insurmontable mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider. Est-ce que tu as cette liste ?

Dean la lui tendit aussitôt. Elle comportait dix noms. Il s'agissait exclusivement d'alliés d'Alastair. Le jeune agent ne savait pas grand-chose d'eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ceux qui seraient le plus susceptibles de jouer le jeu et de l'aider. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y en ait un seul prêt à coopérer.

Benny prit la liste entre ses doigts et commença à la lire. Dean fut surpris quand il releva la tête brusquement quelques secondes plus tard, un petit sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il aussitôt.

Benny tapota la liste du doigt une seconde avant de répondre.

\- On dirait bien que la chance te sourit, Dean.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ou il va falloir que je devine ? Le temps nous est compté je te rappelle.

\- Ce nom là… Samandriel Hut… c'est l'un des nôtres.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que « l'un des nôtres » pouvait signifier. Il était évident que c'était une bonne nouvelle mais il avait besoin de plus de détails. Il ne connaissait pas ce Samandriel. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il était même incapable de voir de quel détenu il s'agissait. Benny, en revanche, semblait tout savoir de lui.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il… c'est une taupe ?

\- C'est même mieux que ça. Il s'appelle en réalité Alfred Jones… Alfie pour les intimes. C'est un agent infiltré lui aussi.

\- C'est un… quoi ?

Dean ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres agents infiltrés dans la prison mis à part lui. Il aurait du être mis au courant et l'idée qu'on lu ait caché l'information le mettait hors de lui. Cet Alfred aurait pu être un allié pour lui.

\- Je voulais te le dire mais Turner a insisté pour que tu ne saches rien. Il avait peur qu'en vous donnant l'information à l'un et à l'autre, cela puisse vous retomber -dessus. Il ne voulait pas que vous puissiez donner cette information à quelqu'un… si on venait à vous interroger.

\- Donc il ne sait pas non plus qui je suis ?

\- Non, il ne sait rien. Il est là pour garder un œil sur Alastair. C'est toi qui m'a demandé qu'on le surveille. Je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement.

Dean pouvait comprendre la logique derrière la décision de Rufus. Mais il n'en était pas moins vexé qu'on ne lui ait pas tout dit. C'était comme douter de sa capacité à garder cette information pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais vendu l'un des siens. Pas même sous la torture.

\- Comment peut il être sur cette liste s'il est là depuis peu ? Gabriel a choisi des gens dont la perte affaiblirait Alastair.

\- Alfie a su se rendre indispensable.

\- Il…

Dean s'interrompit alors en réalisant ce que cela pouvait signifier. Lui aussi avait su se rendre indispensable en quelques jours. Il lui avait suffi de séduire Castiel pour y parvenir. De coucher avec lui pour obtenir d'être proche de lui en permanence. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait de mesures exceptionnelles et uniquement prises en de rares occasions. Mais il s'était probablement trompé.

\- Est-ce qu'il a su se rendre indispensable comme j'ai su me rendre indispensable ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un autre ait pu être contraint d'accepter une mission similaire à la sienne. Pas parce qu'il redoutait la concurrence et craignait d'être moins doué dans ce rôle qu'un autre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un concours. Mais il s'agissait d'une mission difficile. Il le savait à présent. Il en avait sous-estimé les conséquences et les effets en l'acceptant. C'était bien plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Pas même à un agent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu me demandes s'il couche avec Alastair ? Si c'est ce qu'il a dû faire pour gagner sa place ? Si c'est ça ta question, alors oui. Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on lui a demandé de faire. Il a accepté. On ne l'a pas forcé. Il était volontaire.

\- Volontaire pour coucher avec ce monstre ?

Alastair était un meurtrier cruel et sans miracle. Il était de surcroît effrayant. Et pas franchement attirant physiquement. Alfie n'avait pas eu de chance. Castiel était peut-être un criminel mais il était au moins séduisant. Cela ne faisait pas tout mais c'était un début. Et Dean doutait sincèrement qu'Alastair soit capable de se montrer tendre comme Castiel s'était révélé capable de le faire lui. Alfie devait vivre l'enfer avec ce monstre.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de ce que tu as accepté de faire, Dean. Toi aussi tu savais que tu allais coucher avec un monstre.

\- Oui, et je sais maintenant combien c'est une mission difficile. Je ne le souhaite à personne.

\- En attendant, sa présence dans cette prison pourrait bien sauver ta mission.

\- Et compromettre la sienne, répliqua Dean.

Dean détestait l'idée d'être celui qui ferait échouer la mission d'Alfie. Il aurait été furieux si on sacrifiait la sienne pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait combien les agents s'investissaient dans ce type de mission. Le plus souvent, ils s'effondraient totalement s'ils échouaient. C'était pire encore si on les privait d'une chance de réussir.

\- Dean, je sais ce que tu penses mais je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite. La mission d'Alfie est accessoire à la tienne et elle n'est que secondaire. C'était un coup de poker au cas où les choses n'évoluaient pas favorablement pour toi. Il était uniquement là pour garder un œil sur Alastair. Mais on n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce rapprochement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il verra les choses du même œil.

\- Il acceptera sans problème.

\- Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Non, Dean, il sera ravi de t'aider. C'est même tout ce qu'il souhaite. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais ce garçon a une sorte d'admiration pour toi… il te voit comme un modèle à suivre. Je sais qu'il saisira cette opportunité sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Dean n'estimait pas être un modèle pour qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais cherché à servir d'exemple. Il se contentait de faire son travail du mieux possible. Et l'idée que cet Alfie puisse le voir comme un exemple le perturbait grandement. Mais il était temps pour lui de se montrer raisonnable. Il était évident que sa présence dans cette prison et sur cette liste était un atout incroyable pour lui. C'était la solution qu'il cherchait depuis la veille. Son issue de secours. Il prendrait le temps de s'excuser auprès d'Alfie quand tout serait fini.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de ruiner ses chances comme ça mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. Il fait la cible idéale. Comment est-ce qu'on doit procéder ?

Il fallait qu'ils agissent intelligemment et le plus discrètement possible. Ils devaient faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais demander à le voir. Je ne suis pas son agent de liaison mais puisque je suis dans la confidence, je pourrais le rencontrer. Je vais lui expliquer la situation. Quand penses-tu passer à l'action ?

Dean n'en avait aucune idée. Le plus rapidement possible. Il voulait se débarrasser de tout ça afin de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais il y avait énormément de détails à régler et de choses à prévoir. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir Alfie directement avant de se lancer sans que cela ne paraisse étrange, il devait tout mettre au point avec Benny et prier pour que son coéquipier transmette correctement les informations à l'autre agent.

\- J'aimerais le faire le plus rapidement possible… ce soir, si c'est jouable. Plus j'attends, plus j'éveille les soupçons de Castiel.

\- Tu penses qu'ils insisteront pour être là ?

C'était ce que Dean craignait le plus. Il était presque sûr que l'un ou l'autre insisterait pour être les témoins du meurtre. Ils ne se contenteraient pas de sa parole ou de voir le cadavre ensuite. Ils allaient donc devoir mettre un scénario en place pour rendre l'acte crédible.

\- J'en suis sûr, oui. Gabriel n'a pas confiance en moi. Si je demande à être seul pour le faire, il saura que quelque chose cloche. Il va falloir composer avec eux.

\- Si c'est le cas, on va avoir besoin de plus que de l'accord d'Alfie. On va avoir besoin d'accessoires et d'un scénario précis. Je vais également devoir prévenir Henriksen pour qu'aucun garde ne se mette en travers de ton chemin et ne t'arrête. Dean, tu te rends compte que c'est extrêmement dangereux et qu'il y a de fortes chances que cela ne fonctionne pas ?

Dean n'était pas stupide. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un plan risqué. Si Castiel et Gabriel s'apercevaient de la supercherie, il serait mort avant d'avoir une chance de s'enfuir. La solution la plus raisonnable était de tout plaquer et d'abandonner la mission. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas se résoudre à partir tout en sachant qu'il existait une infime chance de poursuivre sa mission. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. La fuite n'était la meilleure issue que lorsqu'elle était la seule.

\- Je le sais, oui… et je sais que je mets également la vie d'Alfie en danger mais… on doit essayer, Benny. On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant.

Il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de son coéquipier jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par hocher la tête pour lui donner son accord. Voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. Ils devaient mettre sur pied un plan crédible et le plus sécurisé possible. Et prier pour que tout se passe comme prévu.

\- D'accord, je te suis mais… je veux qu'on fasse les choses bien. Si je ne peux pas tout avoir d'ici ce soir, tu devras attendre. Je ne pourrai pas revenir te voir avant que tu ne passes à l'acte mais tu devras attendre mon signal pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je te ferai passer ce dont tu as besoin par Henriksen.

\- OK… ça marche. Je… je vais dire à Castiel et Gabriel que j'ai choisi Samandriel parce qu'il est le plus proche d'Alastair et parce qu'en le privant de son jouet, on le déstabilisera plus qu'en le privant juste d'un de ses hommes de main. Mon choix ne leur semblera pas bizarre puisqu'il tient le même rôle que moi et que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir l'importance qu'il peut avoir pour Alastair.

\- De mon côté, je vais prévenir Alfie et le mettre au courant. J'irai ensuite voir Henriksen pour l'avertir. Je lui fournirai un couteau factice et tout le matériel nécessaire pour qu'Alfie puisse simuler une blessure de façon crédible. Je vais avoir besoin de poches de sang et de tout un tas d'autres choses. Je devrais pouvoir me les procurer rapidement. Je ferai tout passer à Henriksen. Il te convoquera dans son bureau pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Tu devras trouver une excuse pour Castiel. Ce ne sera qu'à ce moment-là que tu sauras que tu peux passer à l'action. C'est entendu ?

Dean acquiesça. Il ne tenterait rien avant. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait toutefois que la question de son ami était uniquement due à son inquiétude évidente. Il savait que Benny n'était pas entièrement partant pour suivre ce plan. Il le faisait avant tout parce qu'il avait confiance en Dean.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire. C'est tellement stupide… et dangereux et… s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. Et Sam me tuera probablement… lentement et douloureusement.

Dean sourit devant ce qui était une vaine tentative de plaisanterie de la part de son coéquipier. Il voulait bien faire, bien sûr. Mais il était impossible de dissiper totalement la tension qui régnait. Le moment était grave et Dean n'était pas en mesure de l'oublier. Ils pourraient en rire plus tard, quand tout serait fini. Ou peut-être pas. Le jeune agent doutait d'avoir le cœur à rire quand il aurait trahi Castiel pour de bon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'ils veulent vérifier qu'Alfie est bel et bien mort ? demanda alors Benny.

Il semblait s'être rendu compte que sa plaisanterie était tombée à l'eau et que Dean préférait rester sérieux pour le moment. Sa question était logique et le jeune agent savait qu'ils allaient devoir envisager tous les scénarios. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en remettre au hasard et à la chance. Pas quand sa vie était en jeu.

\- On ne doit pas leur en laisser l'occasion.

\- Et comment on s'y prend pour ça ?

\- On fait en sorte que quelqu'un nous interrompe avant.

Un scénario commençait à se former dans la tête de Dean. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir et l'analyser calmement. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il tenait suffisamment la route.

\- Voilà comment on va s'y prendre… ne m'interromps pas avant la fin, s'il te plaît. Tu pourras me donner ton avis quand j'aurai fini.

\- Je t'écoute, accepta Benny.

Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Il était conscient que ce plan était un peu dingue mais il était convaincu qu'il était réalisable. Qu'ils avaient une chance que cela fonctionne. Et cela lui suffisait pour être déterminé à se lancer. Même si Benny avait des doutes.

\- Je me mettrai d'accord avec Henriksen sur le moment où je passerai à l'acte. Je lui demanderais de faire en sorte qu'Alfie soit là et qu'il soit seul. Je lui demanderais également de passer à cet endroit dix minutes plus tard. Je m'arrangerais pour être là aussi. Castiel m'accompagnera sûrement. Gabriel également. J'attaquerais Alfie sans attendre et sans leur laisser le temps de me suivre. Quand on entendra Henriksen approcher, on sera obligé de prendre la fuite. Il pourra alors exfiltrer Alfie et faire passer la nouvelle de sa mort. Cela devrait suffire pour convaincre Castiel et Gabriel.

\- C'est un plan risqué. Il suffirait qu'il soit en retard de quelques secondes pour que tout échoue.

\- Peut-être mais je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'il sera ponctuel.

Tout allait reposer sur le rôle que jouerait Henriksen. S'il le tenait correctement, leur plan avait une chance de fonctionner. S'il faisait la moindre erreur, tout risquait de s'effondrer. Mais ils devaient essayer.

\- Dean, tu es sûr d'en être capable ?

\- Je joue un rôle depuis le début, Benny, et je n'ai commis aucune erreur jusque-là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'échouerais maintenant. Je touche au but. Je ne peux pas renoncer.

\- Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi.

Dean le savait. Benny se faisait du souci pour lui depuis le début et le lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises. Il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude. Il était touché de voir à quel point son ami tenait à lui. Mais il était un peu las de l'entendre le lui dire encore et encore. Il se souvenait également de la façon dont son coéquipier avait impliqué Sam à deux reprises pour tenter de le convaincre de renoncer. Il ne lui en parlerait pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui faire des reproches. Mais il le gardait dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois. Et je te remercie d'être aussi… concerné par ma sécurité. J'en ai juste un peu assez de te l'entendre le répéter.

\- Je me fiche de t'agacer. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je suis prêt à tout pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Et si je dois froisser ton égo au passage alors tant pis… tu peux me détester ou me crier dessus autant que tu le souhaites, c'est comme ça. Point final.

Le fait que Benny choisisse de lui dire qu'il était « prêt à tout » pour s'assurer de sa sécurité le fit réfléchir une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le lien avec la présence d'Alfie auprès d'Alastair. Benny lui avait assuré que c'était uniquement pour garder un œil sur l'ennemi de Castiel. Mais il commençait à avoir des doutes. Il devait poser la question à son coéquipier.

\- C'est pour me surveiller qu'Alfie est là ?

Benny ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean sut alors qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de garder un œil sur moi ? Benny… de quoi avais tu peur exactement ? Que je vous trahisse ou que je sois en danger ?

\- Dean, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute sur ta loyauté. Ne me confonds pas avec les monstres que tu fréquentes tous les jours.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne répond pas complètement à ma question. Est-ce qu'il est là pour veiller sur moi ?

Il est là pour surveiller Alastair. Tu nous as demandé de garder un œil sur ce qu'il faisait et comme tu ne pouvais pas le surveiller lui et Castiel en même temps, Rufus et moi avons pensé qu'il serait préférable d'infiltrer un autre agent en plus.

\- Tu mens, asséna Dean sans la moindre hésitation.

Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Il ne voulait pas perdre du temps à se disputer avec Benny. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son coéquipier ne semblait même pas réaliser combien ce qu'il avait fait été grave et dangereux. Il avait utilisé les ressources du FBI pour son propre intérêt et pour un objectif égoïste. Et pour quelqu'un qui suivait toujours les règles à la lettre, c'était une faute grave.

\- Écoute, Benny… je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver et de me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste que tu te montres honnête.

Son coéquipier ne dit rien mais son silence parlait pour lui. Il était pris en défaut et il ne savait simplement pas comment s'en sortir.

\- Je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi, Benny, mais c'est… tu sais ce qu'on dit… l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Ce que tu as fait… ce n'est pas le fait que tu aies ressenti le besoin de demander à quelqu'un de veiller sur moi qui me gêne. C'est le fait que tu aies volontairement mis en danger la vie d'un autre agent dans ce but qui me pose problème. Tu as demandé à ce garçon de prendre des risques et de… de coucher avec Alastair juste pour t'assurer que quelqu'un garde un œil sur moi. C'est… tu te rends compte que c'est mal, non ?

Benny donna un coup de poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Dean. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de son coéquipier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère. C'était lui qui avait commis une erreur. Pas Dean. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'emporter contre lui.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas envoyé Alfie ici juste pour te surveiller ou te protéger. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis capable de faire… je ne mettrais jamais la vie d'un homme en danger dans un but aussi égoïste. L'idée ne venait pas de moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils, sidéré et choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si l'idée ne venait pas de Benny, alors elle émanait forcément de Rufus. Ils étaient les deux seuls avec le pouvoir d'obtenir un tel résultat. Et Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron avait jugé bon d'envoyer quelqu'un en plus de lui. Venant de Benny, cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Mais venant de Rufus, c'était incompréhensible.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que je sais combien tu accordes de l'importance à ce qu'il peut penser de toi et de ton travail mais il… l'idée vient de Rufus. Il…

\- Il pense que je ne vais pas réussir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Il est juste inquiet que tu n'obtiennes pas les résultats escomptés et il a jugé bon d'avoir un plan de repli au cas où.

\- Un plan de repli ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Je vais lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Dean était plus motivé et déterminé que jamais. Il avait toujours cru que Rufus était de son côté. C'était lui qui avait exigé que Dean soit choisi pour cette mission. C'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile à son entrée au FBI. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il semblait avoir des doutes à présent. Au pire des moments. Benny avait eu raison de tenter de le lui cacher. Dean aurait préféré l'ignorer. Il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question. Car s'il avait perdu la confiance du seul de ses supérieurs qui croyait en lui, il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait plus que Benny. Il était fatigué d'avoir toujours besoin de prouver qu'il était à sa place. Qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. C'était épuisant. Cette fois, il allait faire en sorte de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu sais que Rufus n'a jamais mis en doute tes capacités. C'est lui qui t'a confié cette mission. Mais il est également lucide et il sait que Castiel n'est pas une cible facile à convaincre. Il a dû prendre des décisions. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir la pression dans cette histoire.

\- Peut-être mais il a eu tort. Je vais le lui prouver. Je vais vous le prouver à tous.

Benny soupira longuement, visiblement lassé d'entendre les mêmes choses de la part de Dean. Il était comme ça depuis le premier jour. Quand il avait intégré le FBI, il s'était tout de suite heurté à la suspicion de ses collègues. Beaucoup doutaient de ses capacités. Il était déterminé à leur prouver leur erreur. Et depuis le premier jour, il se battait autant contre eux et leurs préjugés que contre les criminels qu'il devait arrêter. C'était épuisant mais il en avait fait sa mission. Cela pouvait paraître futile à Benny mais Dean s'en contrefichait. Il voulait qu'on le respecte. Point final.

\- Tu n'as rien à me prouver, Dean. N'oublie surtout pas que je suis de ton côté. Je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours… peu importe comment tout ceci se terminera. Je suis ton coéquipier et ton ami.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il le savait. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais réellement douté. Benny était l'un des rares agents à accepter de travailler avec lui depuis le début. Ils étaient devenus partenaires à son entrée au FBI. Dean avait eu peur qu'un agent plus expérimenté que lui comme l'était Benny en déduise que le jeune agent devait nécessairement être sous ses ordres. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Ils étaient égaux et Dean se sentait considéré et respecté avec lui. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Surtout pas maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas dû perdre son sang-froid. Il avait des choses plus importantes à gérer pour le moment.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Tu me le prouves depuis le début. Je suis juste sur les nerfs et j'ai du mal à garder mon calme. Mais tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de temps et d'énergie à perdre avec ces bêtises. Je m'en soucierai quand tout sera fini.

\- Merci Dean, souffla Benny, visiblement soulagé.

Le jeune agent lui sourit alors. Il était temps pour lui de mettre tout ceci de côté pour se concentrer sur la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. C'était la meilleure technique pour calmer le rythme des battements de son cœur et garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Est-ce que tu avais autre chose à me dire ou est-ce qu'on a fait le tour ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer mais on manque de temps et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire si on veut avoir une chance de mener ce plan à bien.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter. Ils avaient fait le tour de la question. Les cartes étaient entre les mains de Benny à présent. C'était à lui de jouer. Il était le seul à pouvoir obtenir les accessoires nécessaires et avertir Alfie et Henriksen. Dean, de son côté, avait besoin de quelques heures pour se préparer à jouer son rôle. Il devait également justifier son choix auprès de Castiel et Gabriel sans avoir l'air d'avoir une idée derrière la tête. Tout allait e jouer dans les prochaines heures. Elles seraient déterminantes pour la suite de sa mission.

\- C'est tout bon, assura-t-il finalement.

Benny hocha la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise. Dean en fit de même presque aussitôt. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite de la porte en silence. Benny ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils furent devant.

\- Fais les patienter jusqu'à ce qu'Henriksen te convoque. Ne prends pas de risques et ne fais rien de stupide en attendant. Je te promets de faire au plus vite. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Dean.

Il avait l'intention de suivre ce conseil à la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas agir seul et il avait besoin que tout soit parfaitement au point s'il voulait avoir une chance. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Benny pour tout mettre en place de son côté. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à se montrer convaincant dans son rôle. Et espérer qu'Henriksen tienne le sien également.

\- Si je ne parviens pas à tout boucler d'ici vingt-quatre heures, Henriksen te fera sortir d'ici. On n'attendra pas une minute de plus.

\- Vingt-quatre heures, confirma Dean pour signifier à son ami son accord.

Benny lui sourit avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la serrer une seconde. C'était un geste destiné à le réconforter et à lui rappeler une énième fois qu'il était là pour lui. Dean en avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il avait beau savoir qu'il y avait un autre agent dans la même prison que lui, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. C'était un sentiment étrange et paradoxal. Il était probablement du au fait qu'il avait perdu en partie la confiance de Castiel. Jusque-là, il avait été convaincu que sa cible était de son côté et même s'il ne pouvait pas réellement compter sur lui, cela l'aidait à ne pas se sentir seul. Maintenant que Castiel avait des doutes à son tour, Dean avait la sensation d'être seul contre tout le monde. Heureusement pour lui, Benny avait dû le sentir. Et savait exactement comment le soulager un peu pour quelques secondes.

Benny finit par lui relâcher l'épaule et par quitter la pièce. Son départ marquait le début de leur plan. Dean allait devoir patienter à présent. Et il savait que l'attente serait incroyablement longue. Il avait hâte que tout ceci soit derrière lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de signifier au garde qui l'attendait dehors qu'il en avait fini. Ce dernier le raccompagna parmi les autres détenus. Castiel n'était pas encore là et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagé. Il prit place dans un coin de la pièce pour l'attendre et utilisa ce temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il allait devoir justifier le choix de sa victime et son désir d'attendre un peu avant de passer à l'acte. Il espérait que Castiel ne se montrerait pas trop impatient. Il espérait également que Benny ne le ferait pas trop attendre. Il détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes entre les mains et être le seul maître de son destin. Il détestait plus que tout se sentir aussi impuissant. Il chassa toutes ces idées et ces angoisses de sa tête quand Castiel le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenta de rentrer à nouveau dans son rôle en oubliant tout le reste. Il répondit aux questions de sa cible concernant son rendez vous avant de lui faire part de sa décision de tuer Samandriel. Quand il le lui expliqua, Castiel sembla le croire. Dean en fut soulagé. Mais il y avait encore tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher sa vigilance pour autant. Il avait commis cette erreur une fois et il s'était promis de ne pas recommencer. Surtout pas quand sa vie et celle d'un autre agent étaient en jeu.


	30. Innocence

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 30 qui marque le retour de cette histoire après une semaine de pause. Merci à Elyrine pour la correction et à vous de me rester fidèle malgré mon absence.**

 **Je mets les bouchés doubles pour continuer car je n'en suis actuellement qu'au chapitre 33 ! Mais pas de soucis. Normalement, je n'arrêterais pas de publier !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Panic station de Muse**

 **Chapitre 30 : Innocence**

 _« Toute innocence se souille inéluctablement. »_

 _Gilles Leroy_

Castiel approuvait le choix de Dean de s'en prendre à Samandriel. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait choisi comme cible. Il semblait totalement inoffensif et était pourtant très important aux yeux d'Alastair. Il était son jouet. Son moyen de relâcher un peu de pression et de se défouler quand les choses n'allaient pas. Il doutait qu'Alastair soit dans la même situation que lui et qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour Samandriel. Il aurait préféré bien sûr. La perte aurait été encore plus difficile à supporter pour lui et la souffrance mille fois pire. Castiel l'imaginait facilement. Il lui suffisait d'envisager ce que lui ressentirait si on tuait Dean. Il savait qu'il aurait le cœur brisé et serait entièrement dévasté. Il aurait aimé qu'Alastair puisse connaître une telle souffrance. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de le voir frustré et privé de son nouveau jouet. C'était déjà ça.

Bien sûr, tuer Samandriel était également un choix risqué. Si Dean aurait très facilement le dessus sur lui physiquement, il allait devoir toutefois se résigner à ôter la vie d'un garçon qui n'avait rien d'un criminel dangereux. Il était bien plus difficile de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne représentait aucun danger pour le monde extérieur que d'un homme qu'on savait coupable d'horreurs. Il n'avait toutefois pas cherché à dissuader Dean de le faire. Il voulait le laisser prendre cette initiative et voir ensuite comment il gèrerait les conséquences. Ce serait un bon moyen de savoir avec précision s'il était prêt ou non à tout pour survivre. S'il avait accepté de faire taire sa conscience.

Il ne protesta pas non plus quand le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il préférait attendre un peu avant de passer à l'acte. De toute évidence, il avait besoin de quelques heures pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tuer quelqu'un de sang froid pour la première fois n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. C'était un test qui avait parfois des retombées difficiles à assumer. Dean saurait alors s'il était fait pour ce monde ou non. S'il était réellement fait pour évoluer aux côtés de Castiel et se faire un nom ou s'il préférait rester dans l'ombre et mener une vie plus ordinaire.

Gabriel semblait plus impatient de le voir passer à l'acte. Castiel savait que son bras droit continuait de croire que Dean ne passerait pas à l'acte. Il ne le lui avait pas dit clairement mais c'était évident dans sa façon de regarder le jeune homme depuis son annonce. Il restait convaincu qu'il se défilerait au dernier moment. Castiel, de son côté, avait bien plus confiance en lui. Il avait hâte de voir le jeune homme à l'œuvre. Ils pourraient enfin mettre derrière eux tous les doutes et les questions. Ils pourraient enfin se concentrer sur l'avenir et tirer un trait sur le passé. Castiel avait besoin de cette dernière preuve. Il avait besoin de Dean dans sa vie mais il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter sans être totalement sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Dean lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait le faire dans l'après midi du premier jour pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. Mais une convocation dans le bureau d'Henriksen l'empêchait de mettre son plan à exécution aussi rapidement qu'il le souhaitait.

Quand le garde vint le chercher pour le conduire auprès du directeur, Dean fut clairement pris de panique. Il était rare qu'un détenu soit convoqué ainsi sans raison apparente. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel entretien. Castiel n'avait aucune idée sur la raison de cette entrevue mais il n'avait pas réellement peur. Il doutait que le directeur ait quoi que ce soit contre Dean. C'était probablement juste une visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. C'était rare mais pas exceptionnel.

Dean revint de son rendez vous rassuré mais surpris. Il expliqua à Castiel qu'Henriksen semblait étrangement inquiet pour lui et pour sa sécurité. De toute évidence, son rapprochement avec Castiel inquiétait le directeur. Il lui avait clairement demandé s'il n'avait pas été abusé, contraint ou menacé. Dean lui avait répondit calmement qu'l n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire et l'entretien s'était terminé ainsi. Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il abusait de Dean quand il n'avait fait que veiller sur lui depuis le premier jour. Il était incapable de faire du mal au jeune homme tant que ce dernier lui était loyal. Le fait qu'on puisse en douter le mettait hors de lui.

Il choisit toutefois de laisser tout ceci de côté pour le moment. Il avait bien plus important à gérer. Dean semblait enfin prêt à passer à l'acte et Castiel tenait à être là pour s'assurer qu'il le faisait réellement. Gabriel avait également insisté pour être présent. Castiel n'était pas surpris.

Il prit les choses en mains pour faire en sorte que Dean se retrouve face à Samandriel sans aucun garde pour l'interrompre ou le prendre sur le fait. Ce n'était pas très compliqué pour lui. Il obtint l'emploi du temps du jeune homme par un garde et s'assura auprès d'un autre qu'il soit seul dans le couloir à une heure précise en fin d'après-midi.

Organiser ce genre de chose était facile pour lui. Son argent lui avait garanti assez tôt une certaine liberté en prison. Il pouvait aller et venir à sa guise et du moment qu'il ne faisait pas trop de vague, personne ne venait l'ennuyer. Il avait la quasi-totalité des gardes dans sa poche. Il n'était pas inquiet.

Il apprit rapidement que Samandriel recevait la visite d'un membre de sa famille aux alentour de dix sept heures. Il passerait une heure avec cette personne avant de rejoindre ensuite la salle commune où les prisonniers étaient enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du repas. C'était le moment idéal pour le coincer. Castiel s'assura qu'il ferait une partie du chemin seul puis s'arrangea pour que Gabriel, Dean et lui puissent se trouver au même endroit au même moment.

Le jeune homme sembla soulagé qu'il s'occupe des détails. Il avait sans doute déjà suffisamment à gérer avec l'acte en lui-même sans se soucier du contexte et des témoins éventuels. Ils pourraient ensuite servir une excuse si on leur posait des questions. Castiel s'était assuré que plusieurs gardes témoigneraient en leur faveur, attestant qu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie avec une vilaine gastro pendant ce lapse de temps. Sans preuve et sans témoins, Dean n'aurait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait. Castiel n'estimait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe qu'il allait renoncer. Dean n'était tout simplement pas un meurtrier. Il avait été totalement bouleversé quand il avait été contraint de tuer Azazel et il avait pourtant agi en état de légitime défense. Assassiner quelqu'un de sang-froid était pire encore. Il était tout à fait normal que cela l'angoisse. Castiel tenta donc de le rassurer de son mieux même s'il n'avait jamais connu une telle situation. La première fois qu'il avait dû tuer un homme, il l'avait fait sans réfléchir et sans se poser la moindre question. Il n'avait pas été bouleversé en voyant la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux il n'avait pas eu de la peine pour lui et un quelconque doute avant de passer à l'acte. Il avait été au contraire plutôt fier de lui. Dean était toutefois différent et il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ne gère pas es choses aussi facilement que lui.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que ça risque de changer les choses entre nous ? demanda Dean une heure avant l'heure convenue.

Castiel et lui étaient dans la cour mais se tenaient à l'écart des autres détenus. D'ordinaire, le jeune homme aimait participer à la partie de basket que certains autres prisonniers organisaient. Il aimait se dépenser et se défouler un peu. Mais cette fois, il semblait vouloir rester au calme. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, n'était pas surprenant pour Castiel.

\- Comment ça changer les choses entre nous ?

Dean semblait avoir une idée en tête mais il n'était visiblement toujours pas prêt à la partager avec Castiel. Ce dernier avait appris à se montrer patient avec le jeune homme. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour savoir qu'il était inutile de le forcer à parler. Cela ne faisait que le braquer la plupart du temps.

\- C'est juste … ce que je vais faire va me changer non ? On ne ressort pas de ce genre de chose indemne et … je me demande juste si tu continueras à me voir de la même façon après ou si ton regard aura changé.

\- Ce que tu veux savoir si je serais capable de t'aimer après ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Castiel savait qu'il avait vu juste. Il trouvait toutefois cette question stupide. Il était lui-même un meurtrier et un criminel. Il aurait été mal placé pour juger quelqu'un pour des actes qu'il avait commis par le passé et commettrait sans doute à nouveau dan l'avenir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'aimerais plus Dean ? Est-ce que tes sentiments ont changé après que j'ai tué Rafael ?

Dean soupira longuement avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Non … bien sûr que non mais … Rafael méritait de mourir après ce qu'il t'a fait. Samandriel est innocent et … je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je ne vais pas le faire … juste que la situation n'est pas la même.

\- Rien ne va changer Dean. Je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerais toujours quand tu l'auras tué. Je t'aimerais peut-être même un peu plus encore.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu quant à ce qu'il devait dire pour convaincre le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait douter de quelque chose d'aussi évident.

\- Je ne te suis pas Dean. Je ne comprends pas d'où tu tiens cette peur idiote.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot Cas, c'est … écoute, je sais que c'est en partie le fait que je sois … disons … plus innocent que toi qui t'a attiré. Et je me demande juste si ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es tombé amoureux de moi … parce que je suis différent et parce que je suis … pure d'une certaine manière. J'ai peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose pour l'homme que je serais ensuite.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Castiel avait effectivement été attiré par l'innocence de Dean. Il aimait l'idée d'être celui qui l'aiderait à se pervertir un peu. A sortir des sentiers battus et à tenter des choses. Mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui pour cette raison. Ce qui l'avait poussé à développer de tels sentiments était le potentiel du jeune homme avant tout. Ce qu'il décelait chez lui et qu'il avait envie de l'aider à développer.

\- J'ai effectivement été attiré par toi pour toutes ces raisons. Mais je t'aime avant tout parce que je sais combien tu es fort, combien tu es courageux et drôle. Et j'aime l'idée que tu puisses devenir mon égal … quelqu'un d'influent et de puissant que tout le monde finira par craindre un jour.

\- Tu n'as donc pas peur que cela change ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Dean sembla rassuré et c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait voulu obtenir. Mais les questions du jeune homme avaient fait naître une crainte au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas songé une seconde à ce qui changerait chez le jeune homme après. Il avait pensé avant tout au fait qu'il pourrait enfin lui faire confiance pleinement. Qu'il ferait taire tous ses doutes en tuant un homme. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela risquait d'avoir un impact sur leur relation. Il doutait que cela soit le cas mais c'était effectivement une possibilité.

Il était grand temps pour lui de se poser la question plus sérieusement. Il avait connu toutes sortes d'hommes avant Dean. Certains étaient totalement innocents quand d'autres faisaient partis du même monde que lui. Il devait reconnaître que ceux qui étaient différents étaient ceux avec lesquels il avait pris le plus de plaisir. Il n'était toutefois jamais tombé amoureux d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui était réellement différent chez Dean ? Pourquoi l'avait il choisi lui et pas un autre ?

C'était difficile à dire. C'était un tout. Il trouvait le jeune homme incroyablement beau et sexy. Il le trouvait intelligent et drôle. Et il aimait qu'il soit là pour le conseiller et le soutenir. Il aimait qu'il ait une vision différente de la sienne. Qu'il aborde les choses sous un autre angle. Dean le défiait et le challengeait en permanence. C'était ce qui faisait que leur couple fonctionnait aussi bien. Est-ce que cela risquait de changer ensuite ? Dean deviendrait-il un peu plus comme lui après avoir tué un homme ? Perdrait-il cette petite flamme qui brûlait en lui depuis leur rencontre ? C'était elle qui avait attiré Castiel les premiers temps. Un peu comme une flamme attirait un papillon. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse la perdre. Il voulait la voir grandir et s'embraser. Il voulait que rien ne change.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas demander au jeune homme de renoncer. Gabriel ne pourrait pas comprendre son choix. Et il continuerait à avoir des doutes de son côté qui ne ferait que grandir au fil des jours. C'était inconcevable. Il allait devoir prendre le risque. Il priait juste pour que rien ne change.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur heure de sortie dans un silence pesant. Dean semblait toujours aussi nerveux et regardait autour de lui avec une angoisse visible sur son visage. Castiel, de son côté, était totalement absorbé par ses questions et ses doutes.

Quand le garde leur signala qu'il était temps de rentrer, Castiel commença à se plaindre de maux de ventre pour rendre leur alibi crédible. Dean en fit de même à plusieurs reprisses. Le plan était en route et rien ne pourrait les empêcher de le mener à bien.

Le garde que Castiel avait payé pour les conduire à l'endroit où Samandriel se trouverait d'ici peu leur proposa finalement de les conduire à l'infirmerie pour leurs maux de ventre à l'heure convenue. Personne ne s'opposa à leur départ. Gabriel les accompagna alors, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien non plus.

Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence jusqu'à ce que le garde ne les laisse finalement seul. Castiel le regarda partir puis fit face à Dean. Le jeune homme était livide mais semblait déterminé. Tout serait bientôt fini.

\- Tu as ton arme ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean sortit un couteau de sa poche. Il se l'était procuré auprès d'un autre détenu sans l'aide de Castiel ou de Gabriel. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il était prêt.

\- Vous voulez vraiment rester ? ce n'est pas trop risqué si je me fais attraper ?

\- Tu ne te feras pas attraper, asura Castiel.

\- Et on a besoin d'avoir la preuve que tu l'as fait. Désolé Dean mais on ne peut pas se fier uniquement à ta parole dans cette histoire, ajouta Gabriel.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Castiel consulta sa montre. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes.

\- Vise le cœur. N'hésite pas. Si tu n'es pas sûr qu'il soit mort alors tranche lui la gorge. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus sûr.

Dean l'écoutait en hochant la tête. Il semblait concentré sur ce que Castiel lui disait mais également légèrement nauséeux. C'était sans doute l'idée de trancher la gorge de Samandriel qui le mettait dans cet état. C'était un choix sûr mais il impliquait de grandes quantités de sang et Dean ne semblait pas enchanté à cette idée.

\- Merci pour les conseils Castiel mais je … je pense que je devrais m'en sortir.

\- Il risque de se débattre, avança Gabriel.

\- Je suis plus fort que lui et j'aurais l'effet de surprise pour moi. Tout ira bien.

Dean tentait avant tout de se convaincre lui-même mais Castiel ne le fit pas remarquer. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le jeune homme soit à même de prendre le dessus. Il était seulement inquiet pour le timing. Ils n'avaient pas énormément de temps et Dean devait se montrer rapide et efficace.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul de toute façon. On sera là en soutien au cas où, souffla t-il alors.

Dean lui sourit pour le remercier mais il était évident que c'était uniquement pour la forme. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient et sans doute le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire. C'était évident. Il avait fait ce choix uniquement pour rassurer Castiel et convaincre Gabriel. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de tuer un homme. Il était terrifié. Castiel se détestait de l'avoir poussé à accepter. Il ne l'avait pas contraint mais c'était tout comme.

\- Tu peux encore renoncer, assura t-il sans réellement y croire.

Dean ricana une seconde.

\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je veux te rendre fier.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par les joues et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il aurait probablement dû se contenter d'un baiser chaste pour rassurer le jeune homme et lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait d'un tournant dans leur vie, un moment crucial dans leur relation et qu'il méritait un peu plus qu'un rapide baiser lèvres contre lèvres. Il pressa donc sa langue dans la bouche de Dean pour venir chercher à la sienne. Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait et avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Quand il le relâcha, Dean avait le souffle court et les joues rouges.

\- C'est le baiser du condamné ? demanda t-il alors.

\- C'est un baiser d'encouragement, rectifia Castiel.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il retint sa respiration une seconde avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Il cherchait à se calmer et à se concentrer. Castiel le regarda faire sans l'interrompre. Dean était le seul à savoir comment procéder pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il garda toutefois les yeux sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans le couloir derrière eux attirent leur attention à tous. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. C'était l'heure. Samandriel allait bientôt tourner à l'angle du couloir et entrer dans leur champ de vision.

Dean lui tournait le dos à présent pour surveiller l'arrivée de sa cible. Castiel, quant à lui, ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui. Il lisait la tension dans ses épaules et dans les muscles de son dos. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Il détestait le voir dans cet état. Surtout quand il était en partie la cause. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il s'était promis de veiller sur le jeune homme et de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Il était pourtant sur le point de le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire. Etait-ce réellement différent de ce qu'Henriksen craignait de le voir faire ? Etait-ce moins pire qu'un abus d'un autre genre ? Castiel se sentait minable à cet instant précis. Il avait la sensation d'avoir utilisé les sentiments du jeune homme et son influence sur lui pour le modeler à son image. Pour le changer. Il ne voulait pas que Dean soit différent. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit de douter de lui. Pas quand Dean n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter sa méfiance. Il s'était laissé convaincre par Gabriel. Il n'avait jamais été aussi influençable de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais laissé guider sa conduite par qui que ce soit. Ils en étaient pourtant là parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de dire « non » à son bras droit.

Il était toutefois trop tard pour tout arrêter. Gabriel ne le laisserait pas faire. Et Dean semblait déterminé. Castiel ravala donc ses doutes et son dégoût pour lui-même et ses décisions et se prépara à l'inévitable.

Une seconde plus tard, Samandriel apparaissait de l'autre côté du couloir. Il sembla surpris en les voyant. Il ne tenta toutefois pas de prendre la fuite. Il resta planté là comme un idiot, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il était seul. Dean serrait son couteau dans sa main mais le jeune homme en face de lui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Le temps sembla se suspendre et Castiel retint son souffle. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité mais n'était probablement que quelques courtes secondes, personne ne bougea. Puis Samandriel baissa les yeux sur le couteau de Dean et fit un pas en arrière. Le jeune homme choisit ce moment-là pour s'élancer dans sa direction. Il ressemblait à un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. A cet instant précis, il ressemblait à Castiel. Il avait déjà presque comblé la distance qui le séparait de Samandriel et il avait levé son couteau dans sa direction, prêt à le tuer.

Castiel constata alors avec horreur qu'il assistait, au ralenti, au changement qu'il avait tant redouté chez Dean et duquel le jeune homme lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. C'était là, sous ses yeux et il sentit la peur monter en lui. Dean devenait le prédateur qu'il n'avait jamais réellement voulu être. Il devenait Castiel et Gabriel. Il en était capable. Il avait tous les talents pour devenir le plus dangereux sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et ce n'était pas non plus ce que Castiel voulait pour son avenir. Il voulait garder Dean tel qu''il l'avait connu. Avec cette innocence et cette forme de pureté qu'il avait réussi à garder par miracle malgré son passé compliqué. Dean était parfait tel qu'il était. Il était parfait pour Castiel parce qu'il était différent de lui. Parce que sa façon de voir les choses et d'envisager la vie contrebalançait celle de Castiel. Il n'avait pas besoin de changer. Et certainement pas pour prouver quoi que ce soit à Castiel ou à Gabriel à qui il ne devait rien. Il n'avait pas à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire uniquement pour éteindre des craintes qu'il ne méritait pas. Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le lui demander.

Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Puis, alors que Dean était sur le point de poignarder un Samandriel totalement immobile et visiblement sous le choc, il sentit les sensations revenir dans tous ses membres.

\- Dean, stop, cria t-il alors sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Il eut peur qu'il soit trop tard pour intervenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux une seconde. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme qu'il aimait tuer quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas assister à cette scène. Il serra les poings en se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

Une nouvelle fois, il perdit sensiblement le fil du temps. Il eut la sensation qu'une éternité s'écoulait et se décida enfin à fermer les yeux. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses erreurs. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler.

Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Dean. Il était toujours debout devant Samandriel, le couteau levé et les épaules tendues. Il regardait Castiel sans comprendre son intervention. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire maintenant.

\- Ne le fais pas, ordonna alors Castiel en commençant à avancer dans sa direction.

Il pouvait sentir le regard lourd de reproches de Gabriel dans son dos. Il s'en fichait. Peu importait ce que son bras droit pourrait penser de son intervention. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Il savait pourquoi il avait empêché Dean de commettre cette erreur. Et le simple fait que Dean ait dû être arrêté était une preuve suffisante. Il aurait tué Samandriel pour Castiel. C'était la seule confirmation dont ce dernier avait besoin.

Dean continuait de le regarder, visiblement choqué. Castiel ne prêta même pas attention à Samandriel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour le moment, sa seule préoccupation était Dean.

\- Ne le fais pas … je … je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un tel aveu. Qu'il reconnaissait que la personne qu'il était n'était pas forcément un modèle à suivre. Il n'avait pas lui-même envie de changer. Mais il trouvait dommage que Dean perde ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il aimait pour devenir comme Castiel. Il n'était pas fait pour mener cette vie. Il n'était pas fait pour être un meurtrier.

\- Mais je … je croyais que tu voulais que je … Cas, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, souffla Dean.

Castiel attrapa le couteau dans sa main et le jeta au sol. Il aida ensuite le jeune homme à baisser le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le long de son corps avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean et lui sourit doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuve. Je n'ai plus aucun doute, assura t-il.

C'était l'entière vérité. Car au moment où il avait vu se précipiter sur Samandriel, prêt à le tuer malgré sa peur et le fait que cela à l'encontre de ce en quoi il croyait, Castiel avait su. Il avait su que cet homme était fait pour lui. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en sa loyauté et remettre sa vie et sa liberté entre ses mains. Dean était peut-être son âme sœur en fin de compte. L'être idéal créé uniquement pour compléter Castiel. Pour le rendre plus fort et l'aider à avoir un nouveau regard sur la vie.

\- Tu n'as plus aucun doute ? demanda Dean dont les yeux brillaient.

Il semblait soulagé mais également légèrement anxieux. Presque comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague ou d'un ultime test.

\- Non plus aucun. Et je ne veux pas que tu changes. Tu as raison Dean. Je t'aime comme tu es et je ne veux surtout pas que tu deviennes comme moi.

\- Cas, c'est … je t'aime aussi.

Castiel sourit alors de plus belle, soulagé comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie jusque-là. Il était conscient que la situation était compliquée et qu'il allait devoir gérer la colère de Gabriel et le cas Samandriel. Mais il s'en sentait capable. Car il avait enfin la sensation que chaque pièce du puzzle était en place. Avec Dean, il se sentait suffisamment fort pour faire face à tout.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Gabriel dans son dos.

Castiel choisit de ne pas lui faire face immédiatement. Il voulait encore profiter de Dean et de ce moment. Il embrassa le jeune homme avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait et ne fut pas surpris de voir ce dernier lui rendre ce baiser avec la même fougue. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Gabriel tira sur le bras de Castiel pour lui signifier qu'il était toujours là. Samandriel l'était aussi, statufié et sans doute conscient qu'il venait d'échapper au pire. Il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée et il bénéficiait d'un sursis inespéré. Castiel allait devoir le convaincre de ne rien dire. Et jouer sur le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie pour tenter ensuite de le récupérer de son côté et de l'utiliser contre Alastair pour obtenir des informations. Il pourrait y avoir des conséquences positives à cette histoire. Il en était convaincu. Il lui suffisait de le faire comprendre à Gabriel.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, rappela ce dernier après quelques secondes. Je croyais qu'on voulait tous les deux la preuve que Dean est de notre côté.

\- Non, je pensais avoir besoin de cette preuve mais c'est toi et toi seul qui exigeait d'en avoir une, rectifia Castiel toujours sans le regarder.

\- C'était ton plan, protesta son bras droit.

\- Et il a fonctionné. Dean était prêt à le tuer. C'est la seule preuve dont nous avions besoin. Inutile de le forcer à aller jusqu'au bout.

Gabriel soupira longuement dans son dos. Il ne partageait sans doute pas son point de vue mais il hésitait clairement à le faire savoir. Il était probablement conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus en insistant.

De son côté, Samandriel avait enfin reculé mais ne semblait pas déterminé à fuir. Il était probablement toujours sous le choc.

\- Reste ici, lui ordonna alors Castiel en posant enfin les yeux sur lui.

Il était livide et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Il faisait probablement une crise d'angoisse. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre à le calmer. Ils étaient toujours en plein milieu du couloir et même s'il avait suffisamment d'influence au sein de la prison pour s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes, il aurait tout de même du mal à expliquer sa présence ici et celle du couteau de Dean par terre. Il avait également besoin de parler avec Samandriel pour être sûr qu'il ne parlerait pas et n'irait pas tout rapporter au directeur. Ou pire encore … à Alastair.

\- Calme toi. Il ne va rien t'arriver, assura t-il finalement.

Il était surpris par son ton plutôt délicat et par la soudaine compassion qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Il ne le connaissait pas et c'était fichu totalement de savoir qu'il allait mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Mais le voir ainsi aussi vulnérable lui faisait de la peine. Il était trop jeune pour être dans une telle situation. Il semblait trop fragile pour le rôle qu'Alastair lui avait donné. Il savait que ces nouvelles émotions n'étaient possibles en lui que parce qu'il avait laissé Dean se faire une place dans son cœur. Et le jeune homme avait alors ouvert des portes à l'intérieur de lui dont il n'avait pas eu connaissance jusque-là.

\- Il allait me tuer, s'écria alors Samandriel qui semblait enfin avoir repris un peu le dessus.

Il parlait trop fort et s'il continuait comme ça, même Castiel aurait du mal à trouver une excuse valable. Il s'approcha donc de lui et le saisit par les épaules.

\- Il ne t'a pas tué et il te tuera pas ! Je peux te promettre que personne ne te fera du mal. Mais tu dois baisser d'un ton et m'écouter si tu veux que tout se finisse bien. Est-ce que tu en es capable ?

\- Je … je …

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise et finisse par hocher la tête. C'était déjà mieux.

\- Parfait. Si tu ne parles de cet incident à personne, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Et quand je dis personne, j'entends … ni aux gardes, ni à Henriksen ni à Alastair.

\- Je ne sais pas si … il sait toujours quand je mens, avança Samandriel.

\- Tu vas devoir essayer et te montrer convaincant. Si tu y parviens, alors je pourrais avoir une proposition à te faire.

Samandriel fronça les sourcils, visiblement curieux. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être intéressé. Tout le monde savait à présent qu'il ne cherchait plus personne pour partager son lit. Et ce qu'il pouvait avoir à proposer était forcément mieux que ce qu'il avait avec Alastair.

\- Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà qu'Alastair et moi sommes … disons que je le surveille de près et qu'il en fait de même. J'ai besoin d'infirmations sur lui et je pense que tu pourrais avoir à m'en donner. Je te promets qu'en échange, tu auras ta place auprès de moi quand tu sortiras d'ici.

Il s'interrompit pour laisser le temps à Samandriel d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant d'enchaîner.

\- Ou tu peux passer outre mes conseils et tout lui raconter. Tu deviendras mon ennemi au même titre que lui et quand je choisirais de passer à l'acte, tu risques fort d'être une victime collatérale. C'est à toi de voir. Mais dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de ta réponse maintenant.

Il savait que Samandriel ne pouvait pas refuser cette offre. Elle lui permettait d'avoir un avenir assuré une fois sorti et une garantie de ne pas faire partie des victimes plus tard. Il avait tout à gagner en acceptant et tout à perdre en refusant. S'il était intelligent, il prendra sa décision rapidement.

\- Alors ? demanda Castiel qui savait que le temps leur était compté.

\- J'accepte … je … je ne lui dirais rien. Et je vous donnerai toutes les informations que j'obtiendrai.

Castiel sourit, soulagé. Il fit ensuite signe à Samandriel qu'il pouvait partir. Ce que le jeune homme fit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Dean. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Il avait les yeux baissés sur le sol et semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

Castiel attendit que Samandriel soit parti pour reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête sans répondre. De son côté, Gabriel semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de parler. Castiel lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Je sais que tu désapprouves ma décision … mais je sais ce que je fais. Et Samandriel pourrait être un atout pour nous dans l'avenir.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, tu l'aurais tué sans hésiter, constata Gabriel en retour.

\- Peut-être, oui … mais parfois, il est nécessaire de changer sa façon de faire et s'adapter à la situation. Je n'avais pas besoin de le tuer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?

\- Parce qu'il représente un risque … il n'est pas le seul.

\- Gabriel, stop.

\- Comme tu veux Castiel … mais je … je ne te reconnais plus.

Castiel n'appréciait pas que son bras droit le remettre ainsi ouvertement en cause. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore avoir des doutes quand il avait assisté à la même scène que lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean leur avait fourni la preuve qu'il demandait. Il ne voyait pas ce que Gabriel pouvait vouloir de plus.

\- Si tu désapprouves ma façon de procéder, alors tu peux demander à ne plus travailler avec moi. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? demanda Gabriel en le défiant du regard.

\- Non, c'est une suggestion … juste une suggestion. La décision te revient. Je te dis juste que la porte est ouverte si tu souhaites la prendre.

Gabriel finit par secouer la tête. Il n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec la façon dont Castiel gérait les choses avec Dean mais il continuait à lui être loyal. Il ne partirait pas.

\- On devrait partir, conclut Gabriel après quelques secondes.

Castiel choisit de ne pas insister pour avoir une réponse plus claire. Il connaissait suffisamment son bras droit pour connaitre sa décision sans qu'il ait besoin de la formuler avec des mots. Et Gabriel avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans ce couloir sans prendre le risque d'être surpris.

\- Tu t'occupes de faire disparaître le couteau ? demanda t-il alors à son bras droit.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps de le ramasser. Dean s'en chargea pour lui et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- C'est à moi de régler le problème. Je suis suffisamment grand pour le faire, assura t-il en regarda Gabriel dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne protesta pas et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus. Il reprit le chemin de la salle commune les épaules tendues et visiblement énervé. Castiel ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme s'était redressé et semblait bien plus sûr de lui que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il paraissait soulagé également que tout ce soit arrangé sans qu'il ait besoin de tuer un homme.

\- On devrait rejoindre l'infirmerie pour que notre alibi soit plus crédible, suggéra Castiel.

\- Sans doute, souffla Dean sans bouger.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par les joues et vint coller son front contre le sien. Il avait besoin d'établir ce contact pour se rassurer. Pour se convaincre que Dean était bel et bien là. Qu'il était toujours à lui et que rien n'avait changé. Le jeune homme se laissa faire sans protester.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout, murmura Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser. A vrai dire, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il n'avait jamais rien regretter jusque-là. Mais ce qu'il avait demandé à Dean pesait sur sa conscience et il ressentait le besoin de le lui faire savoir. Il avait besoin d'entendre le jeune homme lui répondre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Que tout allait bien entre eux malgré tout.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Gabriel me convaincre que tu pouvais être un traître et je … je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de faire quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Cas. D'une certaine manière, je te comprends. Et je l'aurais fait … je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Pour toi, j'aurais tué Samandriel sans me poser de question. Et je ne t'en aurais pas voulu ensuite.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois prêt à le faire me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

\- Tout va bien entre nous alors ?

\- Tout va bien entre nous.

Dean hocha doucement la tête avant de reculer le visage et de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il aurait sans doute cherché à l'approfondir si un bruit derrière eux ne les avait pas alertés sur l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Castiel relâcha aussitôt Dean puis l'entraîna derrière lui en direction de l'infirmerie.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Le médecin les accueillit avec surprise mais les installa tout de même chacun sur un lit pour les examiner. Quand il s'éloigna pour aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, Dean prit la main de Castiel et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Gabriel finira par l'accepter ?

\- Je crois que Gabriel saura se montrer raisonnable. Il est suffisamment intelligent pour ça.

\- Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes entre vous. Je sais combien il est important pour toi.

\- Il est important oui … mais pas plus que toi. Et pour le moment, tu es le seul dont j'ai envie de me préoccuper. Gabriel devra le comprendre ou partir.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il était sans doute surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Jusque-là, Castiel lui avait laissé comprendre qu'il choisirait toujours Gabriel si toutefois on lui demandait. Mais c'était différent à présent. Il avait fait son choix et il ferait en sorte que tout le monde l'accepte. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Cas. Je suis vraiment soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré le fait d'avoir assassiné un homme de sang-froid.

\- Tu n'auras jamais à le faire. Tant que je serais là pour veiller sur toi, tu ne deviendras pas un meurtrier.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça risque de poser un problème sur le long terme.

\- Je m'en fiche, Dean. Je t'aime comme tu es. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Le jeune homme sourit alors. Castiel savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était sans doute bien trop mièvre et cliché pour lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Gabriel avait raison. Il avait changé depuis qu'il connaissait Dean. Mais il était convaincu que c'était une bonne chose. Il se sentait bien plus fort et plus équilibré avec le jeune homme à ses côtés. Si les autres n'étaient pas capables de le voir alors c'était leur problème. Pas le sien. Et certainement pas celui de Dean. Il n'avait pas à payer le prix des questions que se posaient l'entourage de Castiel. Pas quand il n'avait rien fait pour mériter qu'ils doutent de lui.

\- Tu crois que Samandriel va tenir sa promesse ? finit par demander le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- S'il n'est pas idiot, il le fera … s'il me trahit alors il aura mérité ce qui lui arrivera. Je lui ai laissé une chance. Je ne lui en laisserais pas deux.

\- C'est juste un gamin … j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

Castiel était sincère. Il avait de la peine pour Samandriel quand il prenait le temps de penser à ce qu'il subissait au quotidien. Il espérait vraiment qu'il serait suffisamment malin pour respecter le deal qu'ils avaient passé. Il détesterait avoir à le tuer. Bien sûr, s'il y était contraint, il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de tuer un garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus après cela. Le médecin revint avec le nécessaire pour prendre leur tension, écouter leur cœur et leurs poumons. Castiel fut le premier à être examiné. Dean garda sa main dans la mienne durant tout le temps que cela dura. C'était un geste incroyablement simple et spontané. Mais il signifiait beaucoup pour Castiel. Jamais jusque-là, il n'avait trouvé le moindre réconfort dans ces petits gestes d'affection que les couples faisaient. Jamais il n'avait pensé les apprécier d'ailleurs. Avec Dean pourtant, il avait envie de prendre le temps de tous les découvrir. De les expérimenter un à un pour voir s'il pouvait être comme ces gens dont il s'était tant moqué jusque-là mais qu'il comprenait totalement à présent. Il lui avait suffi de trouver la bonne personne pour devenir comme eux.

Si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre et à expliquer, il l'avait accepté maintenant et il ne se sentait pas coupable ou ridicule. Il ne se sentait affaibli ou vulnérable. Il se sentait indestructible. Dean lui avait donné de la force. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait bêtement cru jusque-là, être amoureux ne rendait pas aveugle et stupide. Bien au contraire. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux et il avait la sensation de voir le monde sous un autre angle. Il se sentait complet et il savait qu'à terme, tout le monde finirait par comprendre que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis toujours.


	31. Trahison

**Bonjour**

 **Voila le chapitre 31 corrigé par Elyrine qui a réussi entre ses révisions à accorder du temps à mon histoire. Merci à elle et merci à vous de continuer à me lire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sympathy for the devil des Rolling Stones**

 **Chapitre 31 : Trahison**

 _« La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet ; elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur »_

 _Francis Blanche_

Dean avait toujours estimé être quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était pas le meilleur. Loin de là. Il connaissait des hommes et des femmes extraordinaires qu'il admirait et considérait comme de véritables héros. Lui n'en faisait pas parti. Il n'était pas orgueilleux au point de se considérer comme quelqu'un d'admirable. Il avait en revanche toujours fait en sorte de prendre les décisions les plus justes et de faire les bons choix. Il avait voulu défendre les innocents depuis son plus jeune âge. Voulu combattre le crime pour aider ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'en sortir seul.

Il était du côté de la justice et de la morale. Il avait des principes auxquels il avait toujours fait en sorte de se tenir. Il n'avait jamais fait volontairement de mal à qui que ce soit. N'avait jamais trahi la confiance qu'on lui accordait.

Il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il aimait l'idée de faire partie des « gentils ». Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait dans ce sens. Faire tomber Castiel et une organisation criminelle qui trempait dans tout ce qu'il s'était toujours juré de combattre faisait parti des choses qu'il faisait depuis qu'il travaillait au FBI. Il n'aurait pas dû considérer cela comme une trahison ou comme quelque chose de mal. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir des remords. Il n'aurait pas dû douter.

Mais il n'était pas uniquement sur le point de trahir un homme qui avait tué et participé à des trafics en tout genre. Il était sur le point de trahir l'homme qu'il aimait. Peu importait qu'il soit effectivement un criminel. Dean était tombé amoureux de lui et il savait que se sentiments étaient réciproques. Castiel l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il le lui avait encore prouvé en l'empêchant de « tuer » Samandriel. Il lui avait accordé toute sa confiance et lui avait fait une place dans sa vie. Il s'était ouvert à lui et Dean avait accepté tout ceci avant de s'en servir contre lui.

C'était une trahison, qu'elle soit juste ou non. Il avait accepté l'idée de gagner la confiance d'un homme pour la trahir ensuite en rejoignant cette mission. Cela ne lui avait pas semblé compliqué puisqu'il voyait alors Castiel uniquement comme un criminel dangereux qu'il devait arrêter. Mais tout était différent à présent. Car ce criminel était également devenu l'homme qu'il aimait et avec qui il aurait voulu pouvoir envisager un avenir en commun. Il était devenu cet homme génial que Dean aimait avoir dans ses bras et qu'il aimait sentir contre lui et en lui quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il savait bien qu'il devait continuer. Que l'ancien Dean aurait probablement été choqué par ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il était toutefois difficile pour lui de réconcilier les deux hommes. Celui qui voulait servir la justice et le FBI et celui qui avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie malgré leurs différences.

Quand il avait fait son rapport à Benny et annoncé qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu besoin d'aller au bout de sa mise en scène avec Alfie, son coéquipier avait semblé soulagé. Puis il avait expliqué à Dean qu'il était temps d'agir et de passer à l'action pour de bon. Le moment était parfait. Castiel avait totalement confiance en lui et serait plus à même de s'ouvrir totalement à lui. Il accepterait de se confier sur ses activités et sur les gens avec qui il travaillait. Dean devait le pousser à parler pour mettre enfin un terme à sa mission et retrouver les siens. Il était temps pour lui de redevenir l'agent du FBI et de laisser derrière lui Dean Smith pour de bon.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas refuser. Il ne voulait pas rester indéfiniment en prison et prendre le risque d'être percé à jour pour quelqu'un. Il avait promis à Sam de sortir indemne de cet enfer et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Il suggéra donc à Benny de lui fournir un micro pour enregistrer ses futures conversations avec Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à lui faire tout dire immédiatement. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus être pris de court.

Quand il ressortit de cet entretien équipé d'un micro savamment camouflé dans ses vêtements, il se sentait à nouveau lui. Il avait repris les choses en main et remis de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'était dans ce but qu'il était là et il allait enfin pouvoir justifier à tous ceux qui en doutaient le choix l'envoyer lui et pas un autre.

Mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel et qu'il le vit sourire, la culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas l'idée de faire tomber un criminel qui le gênait. Il faisait ça depuis quelques années maintenant. Ce qui lui posait un problème était l'idée de trahir quelqu'un qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Qui l'avait défendu contre d'autres et tout fait pour assurer sa sécurité. Il avait séduit Castiel et avait fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Il n'y avait pas pire trahison que celle-ci. Dean se détestait d'être contraint de le faire. Il n'avait toutefois pas d'autres choix.

Il ne chercha toutefois pas à le faire parler immédiatement. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il savait que c'était probablement égoïste de sa part et que Benny serait furieux en l'apprenant. Mais il avait envie de profiter de Castiel encore quelques heures avant de le trahir.

Il resta donc collé contre lui pendant toute la journée, acceptant de sentir sa main glisser dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Il savoura ces petits gestes qui symbolisaient l'amour que Castiel avait pour lui. Il mit de côté tout le reste pour le moment. Ils ne parlèrent presque pas. Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa cible dise quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer. Le silence était plus prudent.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Si Castiel acceptait son silence quand ils étaient entourés des autres prisonniers, il aimait parler avec lui et l'entendre parler quand ils étaient seuls. Le retour à leur cellule signifiait la fin de l'illusion pour Dean et le retour à une réalité qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter.

Il était toutefois déterminé à agir vite. Plus il faisait durer les choses et plus la culpabilité serait grande. Il devait appliquer la bonne vieille méthode du pansement. Agir vite et rapidement quitte à souffrir un bon coup. L'attente était souvent bien pire que l'acte en lui-même. Et plus que tout, Dean avait également peur de finir par renoncer en attendant plus longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas acceptable.

Il pouvait toutefois gagner encore une heure ou deux. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Il lui suffisait de distraire Castiel pour qu'il n'ait pas la tête à lui parler et à lui confier des choses compromettantes. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de faire tout cela alors que le micro tournait mais il choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment.

Il attendit qu'on les boucle dans leur cellule pour passer à l'action. Il ne laissait pas une seconde à Castiel avant de se jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour que sa cible prenne ensuite les choses en mains et lui donnent ce dont il avait besoin et envie.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Castiel saisit le message et s'empressa de le déshabiller. Il le jeta ensuite sur le lit sans ménagement et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il le prépara avec une certaine délicatesse que Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si Castiel n'tait qu'un monstre de plus. S'il était réellement l'homme sans cœur et sans morale que Benny lui avait décrit. Tout aurait été bien plus facile pour lui si Castiel avait été trop horrible pour qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de lui.

Il ne chercha toutefois pas à accélérer les choses ou à provoquer Castiel pour qu'il passe à l'action plus rapidement. Il s'agissait peut-être de leur dernière fois ensemble et Dean ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il voulait apprécier le moment. Même si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais. Même si c'était un mensonge de plus envers Castiel.

Sa cible pénétra en lui après de longues minutes. Il ne commença toutefois pas à aller et venir en lui aussitôt. Il resta immobile à le regarder dans les yeux et à lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant de l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Dean le laissait faire tout en se détestant un peu plus encre à chaque seconde qui passait.

Quand Castiel commença enfin à bouger, Dean ferma les yeux et ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation du sexe de sa cible allant et venant en lui. Il s'imagina ailleurs. Dans un lit et à l'extérieur de cette prison maudite. Il s'imagina dans les bras d'un homme qui n'avait commis aucun crime et qu'il était libre d'aimer. Un homme qu'il pourrait présenter à son père et à ses amis. Un homme honnête qu'il n'aurait pas à faire chuter. Il s'imagina avec un avenir radieux s'ouvrant à lui.

Il atteignit l'orgasme rapidement et sans avoir besoin d'aucune autre stimulation. Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui pendant quelques minutes avant de lâcher prise. Dean savoura ces quelques dernières secondes de paix en refermant ses bras dans le dos de Castiel pour l'empêcher de se retirer de lui. Quand ils se sépareraient, l'illusion prendrait fin et Dean ne pourrait plus reculer. Il voulait juste quelques secondes de plus. Juste un petit moment de bonheur avant que tout s'enchaîne.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda finalement Castiel.

Le jeune homme n'était pas réellement surpris par sa question. Il était conscient d'agir bizarrement depuis le début de la journée et il était normal que sa cible s'en soit finalement rendu compte. Il savait qu'il devait mentir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais chacun des mensonges prononcés pesaient sur sa conscience déjà bien lourde et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

\- Je vais bien oui. Ces derniers jours ont juste été un peu compliqués pour moi. Ils ont été intenses et je ... j'avais besoin de ça. Besoin de toi.

\- Je suis là Dean et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

Les mots de Castiel auraient dû être agréables à entendre. Dans d'autres circonstances, Dean aurait probablement souri en l'écoutant lui jurer ce que tout homme voulait entendre de la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Mais c'était un coup au cœur de plus pour lui dans ces circonstances. Et une raison de plus de se détester.

\- Je sais que tu es là et je t'en remercie. J'ai probablement besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'assimiler, c'est tout.

\- Et tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin quand on sera sorti d'ici Dean. On a toute notre vie devant nous.

Dean hocha la tête tout en sentant son cœur se briser une énième fois. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore le supporter ? Il doutait d'avoir la force de résister très longtemps. Il avait besoin que tout ceci finisse. Il avait besoin d'avancer.

\- Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je dois m'habituer. Tu as eu des années pour accumuler de l'expérience. Moi, je suis nouveau. C'est un peu ... c'est déconcertant de découvrir un nouvel univers et de ne pas trop savoir où est ma place dans tout ça. Je veux dire ... c'était probablement un peu pareil pour toi au début non ?

Voilà, c'était fait. Dean avait lancé une perche et il devait à présent attendre que Castiel la saisisse. Il était convaincu qu'il le ferait. Il savait qu'il était en mesure de le faire parler.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problèmes pour accepter ce que je voulais et ce que le désirais mais les débuts n'ont pas été totalement faciles non.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur Castiel. Il était toujours en lui et au- dessus de lui. Il souriait et semblait heureux. En confiance. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait et de tout ce que Dean avait en tête. De ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

\- Il est évident que tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur moi et que tu as des questions à me poser mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux te parler pendant que je suis encire en toi. Laisse moi quelques minutes et je te répondrais sans rien te cacher. Il est grand temps que je sois totalement honnête avec toi si je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous.

Dean sentit ses joues rougir en prenant conscience que ce que Castiel venait de dire était enregistré et serait entendu par d'autres agents. Il n'avait pas honte e son homosexualité. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'étaler ainsi sa vie privée. Il devait toutefois rester dans son personnage et ne pas laisser Castiel comprendre que cette discussion le gênait.

\- J'aime te sentir en moi, confia t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Dean aimait la sensation que le sexe d'un homme en lui lui procurait. Il avait toujours aimé ça et c'tait en partie la raison pour laquelle il était presque toujours passif. Il aimait plus encore que cet homme soit Castiel. Il avait la sensation que sa cible le complétait physiquement et émotionnellement.

\- Peut être mais je n peux pas rester ainsi éternellement, répliqua Castiel en reculant finalement.

Dean grimaça en le sentant se retirer mais ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il le regarda se nettoyer rapidement puis e laissa passer un peu d'eau entre ses cuisses délicatement. Il lui fit de la place sur le lit ensuite pour qu'il puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Presque aussitôt, il posa sa tête sur son torse dans une position qu'il adoptait à chaque fois maintenant. Castiel enfonça alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux et commença à lui caresser doucement le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda t-il ensuite. Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Tout je crois ... ou du moins, tout ce que tu es disposé à me dire. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi en fin de compte.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas. Si on doit construire quelque chose de sérieux, j'ai besoin de tout connaître de ta vie à l'extérieur. J'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi je m'engage.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean se surprit à prier pour qu'il refuse. Pour qu'il prétexte qu'il s'agissait d'infirmations confidentiels que le jeune agent ne méritait pas encore de connaître. Malheureusement pour lui, Castiel semblait penser le contraire.

\- Je suppose que tu as effectivement le droit de savoir. Tu me l'as prouvé avec Samandriel. Ce n'est toutefois pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Gabriel. Tu vas devoir m'excuser si mon discours n'est pas clair et structuré. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

\- Par le début, souffla Dean dont le cœur battait trop fort et trop vite.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses vêtements où le micro se trouvait. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Je suis né dans une famille ordinaire et mes parents étaient ... je suppose qu'on pourrait dire d'eux qu'ils étaient de bons parents. Ils mont aimé et m'ont donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais j'aspirais à plus ... à quelque chose de plus grand.

\- Tu les aimes ... tes parents je veux dire ?

\- Je ne le déteste pas. Mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai énormément d'affection ou d'admiration pour eux. Ils manquaient d'ambition et ne se contentaient que d'une vie plutôt médiocre à mes yeux. Je ne les vois plus beaucoup.

Dean songea une seconde à la fierté de son père quand il avait rejoint le FBI. Aux années passées à le regarder se détruire avec l'alcool. A celles qu'il avait consacré ensuite à se soigner. Il aimait son père même si les choses n'avaient jamais été réellement simples entre eux. Il n'imaginait passer sa vie sans le voir régulièrement. C'était pareil avec Bobby. Il aurait également tout donné pour que sa mère soit là. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans Sam. Sa famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux. Il était prêt à mourir pour chacun d'eux. Il était totalement différent de Castiel sur ce point.

\- Quand je suis entré à l'Université et que j'ai emménagé sur le campus, j'y ai vu l'opportunité de faire enfin quelque chose de ma vie. J'avais choisi des études d'économie et de management pour satisfaire mes parents. Ils étaient tellement fiers de moi. Mais de mon côté, je me fichais de ce qu'on pouvait m'enseigner. J'étais bien trop occupé à monter mon petit business à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Je vendais de la drogue principalement. J'avais de la concurrence mais j'ai rapidement compris comment l'éliminer et me faire ma place. Je gagnais de l'argent ... sans doute plus que mes parents en cumulant leurs salaires. Je me sentais puissants et enfin à ma place.

\- Quand tu dis que tu éliminais la concurrence, est-ce que tu veux dire que tu ...

\- Je n'ai tué personne non. Pas à cette époque. Je faisais juste en sorte de ruiner leur réputation ou de les faire virer de la faculté. C'est sans doute comme ça que Crowley m'a repéré.

Dean avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui dirigeait cette organisation. Il savait également qu'il s'agissait d'un surnom. Il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Crowley est ton patron, c'est ça ? demanda t-il alors.

Castiel retira sa main de ses cheveux pour la poser dans son dos. Il commença à

le caresser du bout du doigt, dessinant des formes aléatoires entre ses omoplates.

\- C'est l'homme qui ma recruté et le seul dont j'accepte les ordres. On put dire que c'est mon patron oui. L'un des dealers que j'ai écartés travaillait pour lui et visiblement, le fait que je prenne sa place aussi facilement l'a impressionné. Il aurait pu me tuer mais il m'a offert un travail à la place. Au début, j'étais un vendeur parmi tant d'autres. Juste un homme de main. Je savais que je devais en passer par là pour le faire ma place. Ça a duré quatre ans ... jusqu'à ma sortie de l'université.

Dean hocha la tête, fasciné. Il en avait presque oublié le fait qu'il enregistrait cette conversation. L'histoire de Castiel aurait fait un merveilleux scénario de film. C'était incroyable et d'une certaine manière admirable. Sa cible savait ce qu'il voulait et était prêt à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Une fois mon diplôme en poche, Crowley m'a engagé dans l'une de ses sociétés d'investissement. Officiellement, je devais gérer les portefeuilles de clients fortunés. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une couverture pour apaiser la police. Mon travail se fait avant tout en coulisse.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir exactement ce en quoi consiste ton travail, répliqua Dean.

Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur son crâne.

\- C'est difficile à décrire mais disons que je suis en quelque sorte un chef d'équipe. Je gère plusieurs personnes et je leur dis quoi faire et comment. Je vérifie qu'ils suivent mes ordres et je désamorce les situations quand elles se compliquent.

\- Tu es le relai entre Crowley et eux, résuma Dean.

\- C'est un peu ça oui.

Dean soupira en regardant sa main posée sur le ventre de Castiel. Il savait que sa cible faisait parti des personnes importantes au sein de l'organisation. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas été choisi par le FBI. Mais entendre Castiel en parler avec autant de facilité et de désinvolture lui rappelait combien il était dangereux. Il lui arrivait de l'oublier parfois.

\- Et quel genre d'ordres tu leur donnes ?

Castiel avait déjà dévoilé quelques informations à ce sujet mai Dean n'avait pas pu les enregistrer. Le FBI avait quelques données également. Ils savaient que l'organisation de Crowley trempait dans le trafic d'armes principalement. Il avait toutefois besoin de précisions.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que nous faisons ? De ce que nous vendons ?

Le jeune agent tourna le visage en direction de Castiel et prit un air faussement innocent. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait en revanche pas de mal à simuler son intérêt. Il était captivé par ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Je sais que vous vendez des armes et que vous travaillez avec les Hispaniques. Je sais qu'Alastair chercher à vous trahir. Mais je n'ai aucun détail.

\- Et est-ce que tu veux des détails ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qui pourrait m'être utile ensuite. Si je dois travailler avec vous, j'ai besoin de le faire en connaissance de cause.

Castiel sourit alors, visiblement satisfait par ce qu'il entendait. Dean savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré qu'il dirait. Il voulait que le jeune homme ait envie de travailler avec eux. Il voulait le voir devenir comme lui. Devenir quelqu'un de puisant et d'influent. Et cela rendait sa future trahison pire encore. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Nous vendons effectivement des armes. Pas uniquement sur le territoire mais un peu partout dans le monde. Nous fournissons des milices, des armées et des gouvernements. Nous fournissons d'autres criminels et tous ceux qui ont les moyens d'être nos clients.

\- Des gouvernements ? s'étonna Dean.

C'était quelque chose que le FBI ignorait mais qu'ils seraient sans doute soulagés d'apprendre. C'tait une raison de plus pour faire chuter cette organisation qui alimentait probablement les guerres partout dans le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas si la politique étrangère l'intéresse mais tu ne peux pas ignorer qu'il existe partout dans le monde des dictatures qui instaurent la terreur et ont recours aux exécutions sans sourciller. Ces gens-là ont besoin d'armes et ils ne peuvent pas se les fournir sur le marché officiel. Personne ne veut traiter avec eux. Nous sommes là pour eux. Que ce soit en Afrique ou au Moyen orient. Nos clients sont nombreux.

\- Mais vous ne faites pas que ça, souligna Dean.

\- Non, nous opérons sur d'autres marchés. A vrai dire, nous sommes impliqués partout où il y a de l'argent à se faire. Nous importons de la drogue d'Amérique du Sud, nous la coupons ici et nous la revendons dans les rues ensuite. On accepte également des contrats pour éliminer des gens qui posent problèmes à nos clients. Notre organisation est immense Dean. Elle couvre tout le territoire mais pas seulement ... nous avons des ramifications partout dans le monde.

\- Et la police n'en sait rien ... elle n'a pas le moindre soupçon ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir une idée de ce qu'on fait mais ils n'ont pas de preuves et ils ne peuvent rien faire. En apparence, nos activités sont légales. Tant que personne de chez nous ne parle, ils n'ont rien de concret.

Dean dégluti alors avec peine. C'était exactement ce que Castiel était en train de faire. Il donnait à Dean et par conséquent au FBI les munitions dont ils avaient besoin. Il était ce traitre que son organisation redoutait tant. Et sans en avoir la moindre idée. C'était sans doute une condamnation à mort pour lui. Une fois que Crowley saurait qu'il était responsable de sa chute, il serait très certainement mort. Dean allait suggérer à Benny de lui proposer un marché. Il pourrait avoir la vie sauve et un aménagement de peine en échange de sa collaboration.

\- Et c'est ce Crowley qui gère tout c'est ça ? demanda t-il alors.

Il avait déjà appris beaucoup, plus qu'il n'avait pensé, mais il avait encore besoin de noms. Il espérait que Castiel finirait par lui donner la véritable identité de Crowley. Il avait besoin de cette dernière information pour enfin lancer une opération d'envergure.

\- Il est à la tête de 'organisation oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il en est arrivé là. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé. Je crois savoir que sa mère était déjà impliquée dans ces histoires avant sa naissance et il a visiblement hérité de son empire. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus.

\- Une chose est sûre, elle devait être sacrément cruelle pour appeler son fils Crowley.

Castiel rit alors pendant quelques secondes et Dean prit un air faussement blessé. Il espérait que sa petite plaisanterie aurait l'effet escompté et que sa cible lui donnerait enfin le nom dont il avait tant besoin.

\- Dean, Crowley est un surnom qu'il s'est donné. Ce n'est pas réellement son prénom. Cela étant dit, quand on sait que sa mère s'appelait Rowena, on peut s'attendre à tout.

\- Je m'en doutais ... c'était juste une plaisanterie ... je voulais ... est-ce que Castiel est vraiment ton nom au moins ?

\- C'est vraiment mon nom oui. Mes parents pensaient que me donner le nom d'un ange m'aiderait à rester dans le droit chemin. Je pense leur avoir prouvé le contraire.

Dean sourit. C'était effectivement plutôt ironique quand on prenait le temp d'y penser., Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Donc Crowley est un surnom ? Pourquoi en a-t-il besoin d'un ?

\- Parce qu'il déteste son prénom et parce qu'il détestait sa mère. Il a voulu rompre tout lien qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle. Officiellement, il est toujours Fergus Mc Leod mais pour ceux qui le côtoient, il est Crowley.

Voilà, c'était fait. Dean avait enfin le nom qu'il attendait depuis le début de sa mission. Celui de l'homme qui dirigeait cette organisation. L'homme que le FBI cherchait à détruire depuis tant d'années sans jamais parvenir à l'identifier. Il avait fait les choses bien. Son nom n'apparaissait nulle part. Castiel était connu des services de police même s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre lui. Gabriel également. Mais Fergus Mc Leod était passé à travers les mailles du filet jusque- là. C'était fini.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'Alastair a à voir dans tout ça ? demanda t-il pour changer de sujet et ne pas paraître trop satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu cette information.

\- Alastair travaillait pour Crowley lui aussi. Il était là avant moi. Il faisait partie des hommes de confiance. Mis je me suis toujours méfié de lui. Il avait trop d'ambition.

\- Tu en as aussi beaucoup.

\- Oui mais j'ai du respect pour ceux qui sont au-dessus de moi. Je sais rester à ma place et si je veux obtenir mieux, je fais en sorte de l'obtenir. Mais par mon travail uniquement ... je ne trahirais jamais personne et ne planterait jamais de couteau dan le dos de l'homme qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

\- Il a trahi Crowley alors ?

Castiel hocha la tête en grimaçant. Il était étonnant de voir la loyauté dont Castiel pouvait faire preuve. Dean avait toujours qu'une telle fidélité et un tel respect entre deux criminels n'existaient que dans les films comme « Le Parrain ». Mais il avait eu tort. Il existait quelque chose de semblable entre Castiel et Crowley. C'était un peu comme une relation père-fils ou mentor- élève. Dean trouvait cela plutôt noble de la part de sa cible. Il était peut-être un criminel mais il avait tout de même des valeurs.

\- Visiblement, il en avait assez de ne tenir qu'un second rôle. Il pensait pouvoir le détrôner. Il a tenté de se faire des alliés parmi nous. Certains l'ont rejoint mais la majorité ont refusé et quand Crowley a eu vent de ce qu'Alastair préparait, il a demandé à Gabriel et moi de garder un œil sur lui. Il ne voulait pas le faire tomber avant de savoir précisément qui était de son côté.

\- Comment Alastair a fini en prison ?

\- Il a rapidement su que Crowley était au courant et se faire enfermer ici lui offrait une certaine sécurité et un peu de temps pour se faire plus d'alliés. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici Gabriel et moi. On veut savoir qui travaille avec lui et lesquels de nos clients ont accepté de nous tourner le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui arrivera quand vous aurez ces informations ?

\- On le tuera.

Castiel avait dit cela comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. De quelque chose qui coulait de source. Et sans doute était-ce le cas pour lui. Un homme vous trahissait, vous le tuiez en représailles. C'était simple. Logique. Pour Dean, c'était un crime de plus à ajouter à une liste déjà longue. Pendant une seconde, il ne putt s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait été capable d'accepter tout ça pour Castiel. S'il aurait été en mesure de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il faisait pour vivre à ses côtés. S'il n'avait pas été agent du FBI, aurait-il pu être comme Castiel ?

\- Tu as déjà tué des gens ? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai déjà causé la mort de plusieurs personnes oui. J'ai donné l'ordre de

tuer des gens et je le referais sans doute dans l'avenir.

\- Mais as-tu déjà tué un homme de tes propres mains ?

\- Oui.

Dean le savait déjà. Mais l'entendre était horrible pour lui. Car cela ne collait pas à l'image qu'il avait de Castiel quand ils étaient seuls. Cela ne collait pas à l'homme qui venait de lui faire l'amour avec délicatesse et tendresse. A celui qui lui caressait le dos et se comportait avec lui comme s'il était précieux. C'était pourtant l'homme que Castiel était la majeure partie du temps. Dean ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas un homme bien. Du moins pas selon les normes des gens ordinaires. Jai fait du mal à des gens et je continuerais à en faire. Parce que je vends des armes, j'ai probablement été impliqué dans la mort d'innocents. J'alimente un marché qui coûte la vie de milliers de personnes tous les jours.

\- Je sais tout ça.

\- J'ai parfois la sensation que tu l'oublies quand on est tous les deux. Et il est important que tu t'en souviennes. Car cela finira par avoir de l'importance et sans doute des conséquences sur ta vie autant que sur la mienne. Si tu restes avec moi, tu finiras par voir mon vrai visage. J'ai besoin que tu sois sûr que tu en es capable.

Dean hocha la tête et prit un air déterminé. Il était surpris de voir que Castiel avait vu juste. Il avait compris sans trop de problèmes que le jeune agent avait du mal à réconcilier l'image qu'il avait de lui avec celle que tout le reste du monde avait. Il avait senti son malaise. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir à quel point cela le perturbait parce qu'il ignorait qui il était vraiment. Mais il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner en partie ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Je sais que pour beaucoup, tu es un criminel et un meurtrier. Et sans doute que c'était aussi ce que je pensais de toi au début. Mais ... je te connais mieux maintenant ... je sais que tu es beaucoup plus que le somme de ce que tu as pu faire par le passé. Au-delà du fait que tu fais des choses illégales et condamnables pour beaucoup, tu es également l'homme que j'aime. Et ça fait toute la différence. Je n'ai pas à accepter ce que tu fais ... c'est une partie de toi et je t'aime tout entier.

Sa déclaration n'était pas entièrement vrai mais elle aurait pu l'être dans d'autres circonstances. Car Dean avait sa réponse. S'il n'avait pas été un agent du FBI en mission, il aurait fermé les yeux sur tout ça. Il n'aurait pas dénoncé Castiel et l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde quitte à devenir un criminel lui aussi. Il l'aurait fait par amour pour lui.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir trouvé, souffla Castiel, visiblement fasciné.

Dean sourit malgré la douleur que les propos de Castiel avait fait naître dans son cœur.

\- Jamais aucun de tes anciens petits amis ne t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant toi. Je n'en voulais pas. Aucun des hommes que j'ai connus avant n'était ... digne de mon intérêt. Je les ai utilisés pour le sexe avant tout. Rien de plus.

\- Mais je suis différent, rappela Dean.

\- Tu es différent oui. Tu es ... tu es un miracle. Tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments que je ne croyais pas possible pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tu me fais espérer. Tu me donnes envie de vivre autre chose que ce que j'ai vécu jusque-là.

Dean était surtout celui qui allait le conforter dans l'idée qu'aimer quelqu'un était un risque qu'i n'aurait jamais dû prendre. Il était celui qui lui prouverait que l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui. L'homme qui allait lui briser le cœur et ruiner sa vie. Castiel le voyait comme un miracle quand il était en fait une malédiction.

\- Quand on sera sorti d'ici, je ferais en sorte de te prouver chaque jour à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je vais t'offrir une vie géniale Dean.

Le jeune homme savait que Castiel était sincère. Qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir sortir un jour de prison et offrir à Dean dont ce dont il rêvait. Il en avait envie. Et d'une certaine manière, le jeune agent aurait aimé vivre tout ça. Il aurait aimé savoir ce dont sa vie aurait été faite s'il était à se côtés.

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus que d'être là pour moi Cas. Je me fiche de l'argent et du pouvoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

\- Tu m'as déjà bébé. Et je sais que tu es sincère mais crois-moi, tu prendras rapidement goût au luxe qu'une vie avec moi t'offrira. Tu apprendras à apprécier de ne plus avoir faim, froid ou à te battre pour survivre. Tu aurais tout ce dont tu peux rêver et même plus encore.

Dean embrassa alors Castiel parce qu'il avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide en prenant la parole. Il refusait de mentir à nouveau. Il savait toutefois qu'un tel geste suffirait à prouver à Castiel qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour cette promesse.

Il était convaincu qu'il ne trouverait jamais un homme en mesure de l'aimer autant que Castiel l'aimait. Leur relation était malsaine et fondée sur un mensonge mais les sentiments de sa cible étaient magnifiques et forts. Ils étaient exactement ce dont bon nombre de personnes rêvaient sans jamais être en mesure de le trouver. Ils étaient inconditionnels et pures. Dean savait combien il était rare de trouver un homme en mesure d'aimé de cette manière. Malheureusement pour lui, Castiel était probablement son âme sœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues secondes avant de devoir se séparer. Quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, Dean ne fut pas surpris de voir que Castiel souriait toujours. Il pouvait presque deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Il devait se sentir bien et en confiance . Sûr de lui et confiant en leur avenir en commun. Sa mission était réussie. Il avait accompli un miracle en obtenant une telle position auprès d'un homme qui était connu pour ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui et à quelques hommes proches. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'impression d'avoi remporté une victoire. Bien au contraire. Il avait la très nette impression d'avoir tout perdu. Et ce serait encore pire dans quelques temps.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour devenir aussi vite le centre de mon univers Dean ? Dis moi comment tu as pu te rendre aussi essentiel à ma vie en aussi peu de temps ?

Dean fut surpris par la question de Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment y répondre. Il n'était même pas sûr que sa cible attendait réellement une réponse de sa part. C'était peut-être uniquement une question rhétorique destinée à souligner l'importance qu'il avait prise auprès de lui.

\- Comment aucun autre n'a pu voir l'homme extraordinaire que tu es vraiment jusque-là ? Tu as connu des dizaines d'hommes mais je ne comprends pas comment aucun n'a pu vouloir te garder avant moi.

\- Peut être que tu te trompes sur moi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi merveilleux que ce que tu crois et que ce sont tous ces autres hommes qui ont raison.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il te fallait juste trouver l'homme capable de te voir réellement.

\- Peut-être.

Dean savait combien Castiel détestait l'entendre se dévaloriser. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait beaucoup fait par le passé. Quand son père buvait encore et passait ses journées à lui reprocher tout ce qui n'allait pas dan leur vie, Dean était convaincu de n'avoir aucune valeur. De ne pas être digne d'intérêt et d'amour. Il avait repris un peu confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait intégré le FBI. Mais il continuait à ressentir le besoin de prouver sa valeur. Pas uniquement aux autres. Mais aussi et surtout à lui-même. Castiel était le premier à lui dire ouvertement qu'il était quelqu'un de génial en dehors es membres de sa famille. C'était agréable à entendre même si ce n'tait pas vrai.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à entendre pour toi.

\- Je fais des efforts pour l'accepter, promit Dean.

\- Je le sais et je suis fier de toi.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il pouvait également sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel puisse le voir. Il enfouit donc son visage dans son torse pour se cacher. Il sentit la main de sa cible se poser sur son cou. Il se savait indigne d'une telle tendresse. Mais il ne le repoussa pas.

\- Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions à me poser ? demanda alors Castiel.

Dean en avait effectivement des dizaines d'autres. Il avait déjà obtenu beaucoup d'informations capitales mais il aurait aimé en obtenir plus encore. D'autres noms. Ceux des clients de son organisation ou de partenaires que le FBI pourrait ensuite interroger. Mais il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il avait besoin de sommeil et d'échapper pendant quelques heures à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- J'en ai d'autres oui mais je suis trop fatigué pour te les poser, répondit il finalement.

Castiel ne protesta pas et remonta la couverture su eux pour les protéger du froid qui régnait la nuit dans leur cellule. C'était un de ces petits gestes qui trahissaient son immense affection pour Dean. Un de ces petits gestes que le jeune agent aimait autant qu'il le détestait.

\- Tu devrais dormir alors. Tu pourrais continuer à m'interroger demain.

Dean songea une seconde au micro dans ses vêtements et à tout ce qu'il avait enregistré. Il allait devoir faire passer tout ça à Benny aussi rapidement que possible. Il espérait que cela suffirait à son coéquipier et que tout pourrait alors prendre fin. Il serait en mesure de quitter cette prison et de tenter de se reconstruire. C'était une tâche immense qu'il doutait de pouvoir accompli. Mais c'était une tâche à laquelle il allait devoir rapidement se confronter s'il voulait reprendre sa vie en mains.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il.

Castiel déposa un énième baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et Dean ferma les yeux. Il doutait de pouvoir s'endormir facilement. Il y a trop d'informations qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Trop de choses qu'il avait apprises et qui résonnaient dans son crane en permanence. Mais il était prêt à simuler pour que Castiel ne lui parle plus. Pour qu'il ne révèle pas de nouvelles informations que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à entendre. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait tout de même à s'endormir.

Castiel remua une seconde pour trouver une position confortable avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Il referma son bras autour de la taille de Dean comme il le faisait toujours depuis quelques temps. Il semblait aimer lui aussi cette position. Il semblait vouloir garder le jeune homme contre lui. Dean n'aurait pas dû apprécier autant cela. Il était toutefois conscient de passer une de es dernières nuits dans les bras de Castiel. Il estimait avoir le droit d'en profiter un peu.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à tout ça. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios en acceptant cette mission mais jamais il n'avait envisagé une telle issue. Aux yeux du FBI et de ses collègues, Dean deviendrait probablement rapidement un héros et un modèle à suivre. Il gagnera leur estime et leur respect. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce après quoi il courrait depuis qu'il avait intégré le FBI. Mais ce n'était pus suffisant aujourd'hui. Car même s'il allait gagner beaucoup sur le plan professionnel, sur le plan personnel, il était sur le point de tout perdre. Il avait toujours pensé que son travail était la seule chose qui comptait. Il avait sacrifié sa vie amoureuse pour lui. Et il allait le faire à nouveau. Jusque-là, cela ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un en mesure de le faire douter de cette décision. Mais Castiel avait ébranlé toutes ces certitudes et chamboulé sa vie. Il lui avait prouvé combien le jeune homme avait eu tort de penser ça. Et Dean était sur le point de perdre quelque chose dont il n'aurait jamais cru avoir autant besoin. Il était sur le point de sauter d'un principe et il doutait de pouvoir survivre à cette chute. Les séquelles seraient nombreuses et peut être trop importantes pour qu'il s'en remette complètement. Ce fut avec cette certitude et ces craintes que le jeune agent finit par trouver le sommeil. Les cauchemars qui l'accueillirent aussitôt ne lui apportèrent aucun répit ni aucun réconfort.


	32. Vérité

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 32 et Castiel apprend enfin tout !**

 **Elyrine étant occupée par le bac, j'ai corrigé moi même le chapitre donc toute erreur est mienne alors désolée ...**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Knockin' on heaven's door de Guns N'Roses**

 **Chapitre 32 : Vérité**

 _« Le contraire de la vérité est la fausseté : quand elle est tenue pour vérité, elle se nomme erreur »_

 _Emmanuel Kant_

Pour Castiel, la vérité était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment. La seule chose qu'il cherchait et la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre des gens qui l'entouraient. C'était probablement ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait construit sa vie autour d'un mensonge.

Il mentait à la police les rares fois où on lui avait posé des questions. Il mentait à ses parents en leur assurant qu'il gérait le patrimoine de gens fortunés. Il mentait au fisc. Il mentait au gouvernement. Et il mentait à beaucoup de ses clients.

Mais quand il s'agissait des gens qui lui étaient proches, de ceux avec qui il travaillait quotidiennement, il exigeait qu'on se montre honnête avec lui. Il ne supportait pas le mensonge venant d'eux. Il estimait qu'un mensonge était une trahison même s'il n'était pas d'une très grande importance. Mentir était dangereux.

Bien sûr, il avait connu un très grand nombre de personnes qui avaient cherché à lui mentir. Certains l'avaient fait habilement là où d'autres s'étaient montrés maladroit. Il les avait toujours démasqués sans trop de difficulté. Il avait appris à lire entre les lignes et à interpréter les petits tics nerveux que tous finissaient par avoir en lui mentant ouvertement.

Il avait fait tuer des hommes pour leurs mensonges. Il en avait puni beaucoup également. Il ne demandait qu'une seule chose à ses collaborateurs. Qu'ils soient totalement honnêtes avec lui. Ils pouvaient faire des erreurs. Il le leur accordait quelques faux pas. Mais pas quand il cherchait à les camoufler.

Gabriel faisait parti de ceux qui ne lui avaient jamais menti. C'était aussi pour ça que son bras droit avait une place aussi importante auprès de lui. Il ne lui cachait rien. Il lui disait tout même s'il savait que Castiel n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il entendrait. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point très tôt dans leur collaboration. Et ils n'avaient ensuite jamais dérogé à la règle. Ils avançaient ensemble et si l'un d'eux tombaient, l'autre suivrait aussi rapidement. Ils avaient besoin de pouvoir se faire confiance. Et cela impliquait qu'ils ne se mentent jamais.

C'était en grande partie en raison de cette promesse que le comportement de Gabriel le perturbait autant ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il avait empêché Dean de tuer Samandriel, Gabriel était extrêmement bizarre avec lui. Il était bien plus silencieux et réservé que d'habitude. Castiel avait tout d'abord mis cela sur le compte de sa colère. Il savait que Gabriel n'acceptait pas qu'il soit intervenu avant que Dean ne puisse tuer Samandriel. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse se contenter de si peu et lui accorder ainsi toute sa confiance sans se poser de questions. Il était furieux de le voir prendre un tel risque. Les premiers jours, la distance que son bras droit avait mise entre eux ne l'avait pas réellement surpris. Il aurait préféré pouvoir en discuter avec lui mais il était prêt à lui accorder le temps d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé et de ravaler sa colère.

Mais les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas ensuite. Gabriel continuait de l'ignorer. Il ne venait plus lui parler à chaque repas. Il restait dans son coin à réfléchir. Il avait eu deux visites d'une personne depuis sans dire à Castiel de qui il s'agissait. Il parlait avec des gens qui n'étaient pas leurs alliés et qui n'avaient strictement rien à faire dans leurs histoires. Il n'était plus le même Gabriel qu'avant.

Castiel ne voulait pas en venir à douter de son ami. Il était persuadé qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il s'interrogeait sur ce que Gabriel trafiquait dans son coin et s'il avait finalement choisi d'agir dans son dos. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le droit de douter de sa loyauté. Gabriel avait été son pilier depuis le début et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais son attitude ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Et depuis la trahison de Rafael, Castiel était méfiant. Quelque chose clochait et il avait besoin de savoir quoi.

Bien sûr, avant de se faire des films et de prendre des décisions radicales, il avait besoin de parler à Gabriel. Il avait besoin de l'interroger sur ce qui lui arrivait et d'en discuter avec lui. Même s'il avait Dean à présent et que le jeune homme avait une importance cruciale dans sa vie, il savait qu'il avait également besoin de Gabriel. Il était son bras droit et son seul ami. Il était la personne en qui il avait eu le plus confiance jusque-là.

Il était sûr qu'il y avait une explication. Tout allait forcément s'arranger. Mais pour cela, il devait agir de façon mature, réfléchir et confronter son bras droit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il ne confia pas ses inquiétudes à Dean. Il n'estimait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Il savait juste que le jeune homme en déduirait que tout était de sa faute. Il trouverait un moyen de se blâmer pour l'attitude de Gabriel et Castiel aurait alors deux problèmes à régler au lieu d'un. Il s'en passerait volontiers.

Il savait également que Gabriel apprécierait que Dean ne soit pas présent lors de leur confrontation. Il était évident qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et puisque le problème était entre Castiel et lui, il allait lui parler seul à seul.

Il était toutefois difficile pour lui de trouver le bon moment pour le faire. Gabriel le fuyait comme la peste et Dean était toujours là. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui demander de les laisser seul sans éveiller ses soupçons. Il devait attendre le moment parfait et espérer qu'il arrive bientôt. Car cette situation lui pesait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il finit par avoir cette opportunité quelques jours après avoir pris sa décision. Dean avait un dernier rendez vous avec son avocat avant le procès et allait être absent pendant une heure. Gabriel se trouverait alors dans la même pièce que Castiel et ils pourraient enfin parler.

Après avoir regardé Dean s'éloigner de lui, Castiel se concentra sur son bras droit et prit quelques secondes pour étudier son comportement. Gabriel regardait lui aussi Dean quitter la pièce, les sourcils froncés et le regard songeur. De toute évidence, il continuait à se demander si le jeune homme rencontrait réellement son avocat ou s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Castiel fit un effort pour ne pas laisser son attitude l'atteindre et le mettre en colère. Il voulait avoir une conversation calme avec son bras droit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela dégénère en dispute.

Il choisit donc de ne pas passer immédiatement à l'attaque et de prendre un peu de temps pour retrouver son calme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée pour intervenir mais il ne voulait pas non plus brusquer les choses. Il devait se montrer intelligent. Peu importait que le comportement de Gabriel soit puéril et stupide. Il allait passer outre ce que cela lui inspirait et agir comme l'homme mesuré et intelligent qu'il avait toujours été.

Gabriel finit par détourner les yeux de Dean pour les poser sur Castiel. Il le regarda une seconde avant de se concentrer sur l'homme qui se trouvait assis en face de lui et que Castiel ne connaissait que de vue. C'était un détenu sans histoire et qui ne semblait appartenir à aucun clan. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Gabriel pouvait faire avec lui. Il était presque sûr que son bras droit avait une idée derrière la tête. Il était temps pour lui de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, retint son souffle une seconde avant de se décider à se lancer. Il s'approcha doucement de Gabriel pour que son bras droit le voit venir. Il ne le laisserait toutefois pas lui échapper. Il se fichait qu'il n'ait pas envie de lui parler. Il allait le faire, qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Gabriel, jeta t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

Son bras droit leva les yeux des cartes qu'il avait dans sa main et le salua d'un petit signe de la tête. Le détenu en face de lui ne semblait pas perturbé par sa présence. Il continuait d'observer ses propres cartes sans réellement prêter attention à lui. C'était plus sage de sa part.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? finit par demander Castiel quand il fut évident que Gabriel ne parlerait pas de lui-même.

Son bras droit réfléchit une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules et d'hocher la tête.

\- C'est envisageable. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te faire plaisir.

Castiel s'en doutait. Il était presque sûr que son bras droit allait émettre de nouveaux doutes et de nouvelles critiques concernant Dean. Ils allaient encore devoir en parler et puisqu'ils ne changeaient pas d'opinion l'un comme l'autre, leur conversation serait vaine. Ils finiraient probablement par se disputer ensuite et par aggraver encore un peu plus la situation. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas non plus reculer. Il avait besoin d'essayer.

\- Peut être mais on ne peut pas continuer à s'éviter comme on le fait depuis quelques jours. Il est temps qu'on se dise les choses.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu Castiel.

Gabriel se leva alors de sa chaise en jetant ses cartes sur la table.

\- Je reviens, lança t-il à son nouvel ami qui souriait, visiblement satisfait d'avoir remporté ce tour.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ils jouaient et il s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire. Il était juste étonné de les voir interagir avec autant de facilité alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait et il détestait ça. Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer ou il risquait de perdre la tête.

Il suivit donc Gabriel à une autre table et prit place en face de lui. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart du reste des détenus et pouvaient parler en toute tranquillité sans risquer d'être entendus. C'était parfait.

\- Dean n'est pas là, constata Gabriel une fois assis.

\- Il est avec son avocat. Son procès a lieu demain, expliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Il ressentait le besoin de défendre le jeune homme et il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à le faire. Il était fatigué d'avoir à se battre contre son bras droit. Il avait réellement besoin que les choses s'arrangent et que Gabriel soit de son côté à nouveau.

\- Son avocat hein ? Et bien dis-moi … il le voit souvent.

\- Gabriel, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de Dean ou pour me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu sembles déterminé à m'éviter depuis quelques jours.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas Castiel. J'étais juste occupé à autre chose.

\- Et cet autre chose est ?

Gabriel se frotta les mains en souriant. Il était évident qu'il était amusé par la situation. Cela ne présageait de rien de bon. Castiel pouvait sentir que le moment était important et que tout s'apprêtait à basculer. Il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir dans quel sens cela allait se produire.

\- Tu ne vas probablement pas apprécier la nouvelle mais peu importe … j'ai choisi de ne pas suivre tes ordres et j'ai mené ma petite enquête sur Dean.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel dut lutter contre son envie de se lever et de frapper Gabriel de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait jamais désobéi à un ordre avant ça. Il avait protesté parfois mais avait toujours fini par entendre raison. Il était fidèle et loyal. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'une telle attitude pouvait lui coûter. Castiel ne voulait pas avoir à le punir mais il le ferait si toutefois Gabriel ne lui présentait pas ses excuses.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses et je sais ce que tu te dis. Je sais aussi parfaitement ce qui arrive à ceux qui te désobéissent mais je m'en fiche. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je ne regrette absolument rien.

\- Tu ne vas même pas t'excuser ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je l'ai fait parce que c'était nécessaire et je ne le regrette pas. Je savais que cela te mettrait en colère mais j'ai privilégié notre sécurité et celle de tous nos collaborateurs. J'ai préféré penser avant tout à l'organisation qu'à ton petit ami. Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait si je n'étais pas sûr que c'était nécessaire.

\- Gabriel …

\- Non Castiel. Je t'ai écouté plaider sa cause à de nombreuses reprises et si je n'ai pas été convaincu à l'époque, je ne le serais certainement pas maintenant. Tu peux me punir ou même me faire tuer si ça te chante. On sait tous les deux que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher. Mais ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Pas maintenant et pas après ce que j'ai trouvé.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par la désobéissance de Gabriel qu'l ne s'était même pas interrogé sur ce que son bras droit avait pu trouver sur Dean. Et le sourire qu'il continuait à afficher laissait à penser qu'il avait effectivement découvert quelque chose. Castiel n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'entendre. Il pouvait s'agir d'une information sans réelle importance et qui ne changerait rien ou de quelque chose de plus grave qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander ce que j'ai trouvé ? demanda alors son bras droit en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, il était évidemment curieux. Il était toutefois réticent à poser des questions. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à entendre ce que Gabriel savait. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il vivait avec Dean puisse ensuite être entaché. Il ne voulait pas non plus trahir la confiance du jeune homme en obtenant des informations sur lui de cette manière. Il préférait nettement lui laisser le temps de se montrer enfin totalement honnête avec lui.

\- Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas important. Tu as sans doute mis la main sur quelque chose que tu juges digne d'intérêt et qui te prouve que Dean ne m'a pas tout dit mais je suis convaincu de mon côté que ça ne changera rien. Je préfère attendre qu'il me le dise lui-même.

Gabriel éclata alors de rire, le faisant sursauter. Il l'observa longuement, déçu et blessé par son attitude. Ce n'était pas le Gabriel qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir ainsi se moquer ouvertement de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

\- Si tu attends de lui qu'il te révèle ce que je sais, tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Et quand tu le sauras enfin, ce sera trop tard.

\- Gabriel, ça suffit.

\- Parfait Castiel. Si tu ne veux rien savoir, alors j'en parlerais directement à Crowley. Crois-moi, il ne va pas apprécier que tu n'aies rien fait mais … je t'ai prévenu et parce que je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre, j'estime ne rien avoir fait de mal en agissant dans ton dos.

Castiel le regarda se lever de sa chaise, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Il était totalement perdu et il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations. Il savait toujours quoi faire d'ordinaire. Il n'était que très rarement pris de court. Mais il était clair que cette fois, il n'était pas à la hauteur. Le choix était pourtant simple. Demander à Gabriel de tout lui dire et prendre ensuite les décisions qui s'imposaient pour prouver qu'il en était capable ou fermer les yeux sur tout ça et prendre le risque de perdre la confiance de Crowley. Cela revenait en fin de compte à faire un choix. Crowley ou Dean. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor et l'homme qu'il aimait mais connaissait depuis peu. Castiel s'était toujours vanté d'être fidèle envers Crowley. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de le trahir ou de prendre sa place. Il avait énormément de respect pour lui et pour tout ce qu'il avait construit. Il lui devait tout. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi égoïste que sa relation avec Dean. Tant pis pour les conséquences que cela aurait. Il devait prendre la bonne décision.

\- Gabriel, reste, ordonna t-il alors.

Son bras droit baissa les yeux sur lui. Il sembla hésiter à lui désobéir à nouveau mais finit tout de même par se laisser retomber sur sa chaise. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et posa son regard sur Castiel.

\- Tu vas me hurler dessus ? demanda t-il.

\- Non je … je suis en colère contre toi et je t'en veux de m'avoir trahi comme tu l'as fait mais tu as raison … je dois à Crowley de faire passer la sécurité de notre organisation avant mon histoire avec Dean.

\- Donc tu veux savoir ce que j'ai découvert ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie mais je dois le savoir. Alors je t'écoute.

Gabriel sourit à nouveau. Il était évident qu'il jugeait l'information qu'il avait capitale. Castiel commençait à avoir réellement peur de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose qui l'obligerait ensuite à écarter Dean de sa vie. Ou pire encore. A l'éliminer.

\- Pour commencer, l'homme que Dean rencontre aussi souvent s'appelle Benjamin Lafitte.

Castiel n'avait jamais pris le temps de demander le nom de son avocat au jeune homme. Il estimait que cela n'avait aucune importance. Et il ne voyait pas en quoi son identité avait le moindre intérêt pour Gabriel.

\- Et il n'est pas avocat, ajouta finalement ce dernier.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il ne réagit donc pas et cela sembla encourager Gabriel à répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Benjamin Lafitte n'est pas avocat et il ne l'a jamais été.

Castiel refusait d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Dean lui avait menti. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de voir un homme qui n'était pas son avocat aussi souvent ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Sauf qu'il existait bien sûr une réponse à cette question que Castiel refusait de prendre en considération. Dean ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti.

\- Tu mens, jeta t-il en foudroyant Gabriel du regard.

\- Non je ne mens pas. Et si tu ne me crois, tu peux demander à Franck de te le prouver. Il a un tout un dossier sur Lafitte qui t'attend.

\- S'il n'est pas avocat alors dis-moi qui il est ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre hein ? Qu'il me trompe avec ce type ? C'est ça l'information capitale que tu détiens.

Gabriel secoua la tête en ricanant à nouveau. S'il continuait à se moquer aussi ouvertement de Castiel, il risquait de le payer cher. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment. Sans doute parce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit.

\- Oh mon pauvre Castiel … j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. J'aimerais juste avoir appris que ton petit ami est infidèle. Ce serait facile à gérer. Sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te cache. Benjamin Lafitte n'est pas son amant … c'est un agent du FBI … et si j'en crois son dossier, un agent expérimenté et décoré à de multiples reprises.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Dean ne pouvait pas être en train de parler à un agent du FBI à cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti depuis le début. Il avait confiance en lui et tout ceci était … c'était un cauchemar. Il allait forcément se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Car si ce que Gabriel était en train de lui dire était la vérité et s'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Dean était le traitre. Il avait vendu des informations les concernant. Peut-être pour échapper à la prison ou pour obtenir un allégement de sa peine.

\- Tu penses que c'est lui le traitre ? finit il par demander même s'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse.

Il regrettait d'avoir parlé à Gabriel à présent. Il regrettait d'avoir pensé qu'il en avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tôt, tout était parfait et il avait à ses côtés un homme qu'il aimait et en qui il avait confiance. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu en quelques secondes. Il avait la tête qui tournait et une furieuse envie de vomir. Il avait aussi envie de frapper Gabriel pour le forcer à se taire. Même s'il savait qu'il avait plus besoin que jamais d'apprendre ce qu'il avait découvert sur Dean.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais. Réfléchis une seconde Castiel. Il savait pour la livraison et on a parlé à de multiples reprises devant lui. C'est logique. C'est même évident quand on prend le temps d'y penser.

\- Il … il y a forcément une explication.

Castiel refusait de croire que Dean l'avait vendu juste pour obtenir une remise de peine ou une libération anticipée. Le jeune homme l'aimait et il était incapable de lui faire du mal pour si peu. Il y avait forcément une explication. Dean ne lui avait pas menti sur tout. Et certainement pas sur ses sentiments. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix ? Cela ne changeait rien à la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait mais cela allégerait sans doute la sanction. Castiel pourrait lui pardonner avec le temps s'il était sûr qu'il avait été contraint de parler.

\- Ils lui ont sans doute fait du chantage. Ils ont peut-être quelque chose sur lui ou ils l'ont menacé. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. S'il est réellement le traitre, alors c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Sauf que tu ne sais pas tout et que ce que je m'apprête à te dire va sans nul doute t'aider à comprendre que tu te trompes aussi sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le dire alors ? Ça t'amuse de faire durer le suspense inutilement ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien sur le coup. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer les détenus autour d'eux avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je te jure que j'aurais préféré avoir tort et ne rien découvrir sur lui. Crois moi … je n'aime pas l'idée de te faire de la peine et je ne prends aucun plaisir à te dire tout ça. C'est juste … c'est énorme Castiel.

\- Gabriel, s'il te plait …

Castiel savait que son bras droit disait vrai et qu'il avait probablement réellement de la peine pour lui. Mais c'était inutile. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de lui. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai alors Castiel était un idiot. Il était tout à fait prêt à admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur de débutant. Il aurait même préféré que Gabriel lui hurle dessus plutôt que de compatir de la sorte.

\- Dean Smith n'existe pas. Le FBI l'a créé de toutes pièces. Ils ont fait du bon boulot d'ailleurs. Ils ont créé des dossiers et il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que Franck réussisse enfin à trouver quelque chose.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il …

\- Il t'a menti depuis le début … depuis le premier jour. Il n'est pas qui il prétend être. Il n'est pas orphelin même s'il a effectivement perdu sa mère. Il n'a jamais vécu dans la rue. Il ne s'est jamais prostitué. Il n'a jamais été enfermé dans un centre correctionnel pour mineur. Il a grandi au Kansas avec son petit frère et son père. Un père pas vraiment présent d'ailleurs. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était pourtant convaincu que Gabriel ne lui mentait pas. Il savait que son bras droit serait incapable d'inventer une telle histoire juste pour lui faire du mal. Il disait forcément vrai. Il avait juste du mal à admettre qu'il avait pu être mené en bateau depuis le premier jour. Qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un homme qui n'était définitivement pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Dean lui avait non seulement menti sur l'homme qu'il voyait régulièrement mais il lui avait aussi menti sur son identité. Et Castiel avait cru bêtement à chacun de ses mensonges. Il ne s'était pas posé la moindre question. Sans Gabriel, il aurait continué à aimer un imposteur. Maintenant, il avait besoin de savoir qui Dean était vraiment. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse réellement de son vrai prénom.

\- Qui est-il ? demanda t-il alors d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Gabriel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il ne semblait plus vraiment amusé. Bien au contraire, il semblait angoissé à l'idée de donner le reste des informations dont il disposait. Ce qui laissait à penser que c'était encore pire que ce que Castiel imaginait.

\- Il n'y a que sur deux choses qu'il ne t'a pas menti. Il s'appelle effectivement Dean et il a bien vingt cinq ans. Tout le reste … tout le reste est faux malheureusement.

\- Qui est-il ? répéta t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et qu'il en avait assez de voir Gabriel tourner autour du pot.

Il avait besoin de la vérité pour savoir quoi faire ensuite. Car Dean ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui avait menti.

\- Il s'appelle Dean Winchester. Il a vingt cinq ans et il … Castiel, c'est un agent du FBI lui aussi.

Pendant quelques secondes, Castiel fut incapable de reprendre son souffle. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais fait de crise de panique ou d'angoisse mais il était presque sûr que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il n'en revenait pas. Dean était un agent sous couverture. Un agent probablement envoyé en prison uniquement dans le but de le séduire et de lui soutirer des informations. Ce qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à faire. Il devait au moins lui reconnaître ceci. Dean était un bon acteur. Il avait accompli un miracle. Le pire était que Castiel était amoureux de lui. Il aurait aimé que le simple fait d'apprendre sa véritable identité suffise à faire disparaître ses sentiments. Mais ce n'était évidemment pas aussi simple. Il continuait d'aimer cet homme et il aurait probablement besoin d'un moment pour réussir à oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Le tuer l'aiderait probablement. S'il y parvenait bien sûr. Ce dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

\- Benny Lafitte est son coéquipier et son agent de liaison pour cette mission. Ils l'ont choisi spécialement parce qu'il correspond à ton type d'homme et qu'ils voulaient te piéger. Je suis désolé mais … c'est la vérité. Dean est un agent du FBI et il est ici pour te faire tomber … pour nous faire tomber tous.

Dean n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Il était entré en prison avec un seul but et il l'avait atteint dans un temps record. Oh, il avait du beaucoup rire de la naïveté et de la stupidité de Castiel durant tout ce temps. Il avait joué son rôle à merveille et avait réussi à le captiver rapidement. Mais tout ceci était une mission pour lui. Séduire Castiel. Coucher avec lui. Le faire tomber amoureux et enfin se faire une place auprès de lui pour obtenir des informations capitales pour son enquête. Dean n'était même pas amoureux de lui. Il avait joué un rôle. Il avait simulé des sentiments pour rendre tout ceci plus crédible. Et Castiel avait tout gobé comme un imbécile. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Peut être plus encore qu'il n'était en colère contre Dean.

\- Il m'a menti depuis le début, asséna alors Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire. Il m'a menti et il a fait en sorte que je … que je tombe amoureux de lui.

\- Il est doué. On doit le lui reconnaître. J'étais convaincu moi aussi au début. C'est un sacré comédien.

\- Mais comment ai-je pu … ne pas voir les signes plus tôt ?

\- Parce que tu es tombé amoureux de lui Castiel et franchement … tu n'es pas le premier à qui cela arrive. Tu n'es certainement pas la dernier non plus. Ça ne fait pas de toi un idiot. C'est juste … c'est la façon dont tu vas gérer la situation maintenant qui importe.

\- Je doute que Crowley soit de ton avis.

Castiel était convaincu qu'il perdrait la confiance de son mentor dès que ce dernier saurait la vérité. Il risquait même pire. Il serait probablement tué pour avoir ainsi commis une erreur impardonnable. Il ne tenterait pas de les en dissuader d'ailleurs. Il estimait le mériter.

\- Il ne fera rien s'il ne sait rien. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé. Je voulais en discuter avec toi avant. Et si on agit rapidement et correctement, il n'aura aucune raison d'être mis au courant.

\- Tu lui mentirais pour moi ?

\- Je n'ai juré qu'à toi d'être toujours honnête. Pas à lui.

\- Gabriel, c'est …

\- C'est ce pour quoi je suis là. Je veille sur toi et je compte bien continuer à le faire. Maintenant, ce qu'on doit décider, c'est ce qu'on va faire de lui.

La réponse était simple. Castiel devait tuer Dean. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui dire qu'il était au courant et de tenter de le convaincre de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en lui. Il n'avait qu'un seul choix et qu'une seule option. Il aurait du pouvoir l'annoncer sans hésiter une seconde. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Tuer Dean était inenvisageable pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui lui ôterait la vie. Pas quand il l'aimait toujours de tout son cœur. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait et qui il était vraiment. C'était un fait et Castiel était prêt à l'admettre.

\- Il doit mourir, finit il par déclarer calmement.

Gabriel hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre. Il avait probablement douté que Castiel soit capable de prendre une telle décision. Il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir des doutes. Castiel avait agi comme un imbécile jusque-là et il n'avait aucune raison de croire que cela allait changer. Mais même s'il était encore amoureux de Dean, il était tout de même suffisamment lucide pour prendre la seule décision possible. Il avait toutefois quelque chose à préciser à Gabriel sur la manière dont ils devaient s'y prendre. Il espérait que son bras droit ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur ou ne retiendrait pas cela contre lui.

\- Il doit mourir et il doit mourir vite. Mais pas … pas ce soir. Laisse moi cette nuit pour trouver le meilleur moyen de procéder. Je ne veux pas être … je ne pourrais pas le tuer moi-même mais je veux être là. J'ai besoin d'être là. Je te laisserais gérer les détails. Juste … accorde moi quelques heures de plus.

\- Si tu le permets, je veux le faire. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais cette fois, je suis prêt à faire une exception … surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il estimait devoir à son bras droit de lui accorder ce qu'il demandait. Il avait confiance en lui pour agir efficacement. Et il était finalement logique qu'il soit celui qui porterait le coup fatal. C'était lui qui avait tout découvert.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est prudent d'attendre pour agir ? Il pourrait déjà être en train de nous dénoncer au moment où on parle.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors ça ne changera rien d'attendre. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne fait pas non plus de différence. J''ai juste besoin de me confronter à lui cette nuit. De chercher à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux plus vite. On le tuera demain.

Gabriel hocha la tête à son tour, prêt à nouveau à suivre les ordres de son patron. Castiel était soulagé de le savoir de son côté. Il pourrait s'appuyer sur lui une fois que Dean serait mort. Car il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que cela serait difficile à supporter pour lui. Pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Il aurait bien besoin de soutien après.

\- Ok, on attend. On agira demain, confirma Gabriel.

Castiel se passa alors une main sur le visage. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques heures pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et ce qu'il avait décidé. Il n'avait malheureusement pas ce luxe. Dean serait bientôt de retour de son rendez vous et il allait devoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Il allait devoir l'accueillir tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait et qui il avait rencontré. Il allait devoir jouer le rôle qu'il avait tenu jusque là sans rien laisser paraître. Il savait que ce serait compliqué mais il s'estimait capable de relever ce challenge.

Il prit quelques secondes pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune homme jusque-là. Si au début, Dean n'avait pas semblé intéressé par les raisons de son emprisonnement ou par sa réelle « profession », il avait commencé à poser des questions rapidement. Castiel avait répondu à certaines sans se méfier une seule seconde. Il ne s'était pas demandé comment Dean pouvait avoir ainsi changé d'avis aussi rapidement. Il l'avait vu comme un projet et il avait eu envie de l'aider à s'accomplir. Et Dean s'était alors fait une place dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il lui avait confié des choses cruciales et des informations qu'il ne dévoilait généralement à personne. Il avait même fini par lui donner le vrai nom de Crowley et un rapide résumé de son passé. Comment n'avait il pas pu voir que Dean lui mentait ? Que c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ? Comment avait il pu être aussi aveugle ? Rafael l'avait prévenu. Gabriel aussi. Castiel ne les avait pas écoutés. Il avait préféré croire un homme dont il ne savait que trop peu plutôt que ceux avec qui il travaillait depuis des années. Si cela était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, il en aurait probablement beaucoup ri.

\- Quand il sera mort, je veux que tu ordonnes que Lafitte soit tué aussi. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser en vie. Il pourrait savoir des choses. Trouve quelqu'un au FBI pour nous tenir informé de l'avancée de l'enquête. Et fais en sorte que la mort de Lafitte puisse passer pour un accident.

Donner ainsi des ordres à Gabriel lui donnait la sensation qu'il reprenait enfin le contrôle. Qu'il avait de nouveau la main mise sur la situation. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge et il n'allait pas bien. Mais il reprenait son rôle. Et cela l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Il en était convaincu.

\- Je vais faire passer le message.

\- Et pendant que tu y es … fais également tuer son frère et son père.

Gabriel sembla surpris de l'entendre. D'ordinaire, ils évitaient de faire plus de victimes que nécessaires et ils ne tuaient jamais d'innocents. C'était un trop grand risque. Plus il y avait de mort et plus il y avait de chance de laisser une trace ou un indice compromettant. Mais cette fois, Castiel avait besoin de passer outre ses propres principes.

\- Je doute qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit. Dean n'a pas le droit de leur donner des informations confidentielles et quelque chose me dit qu'il suit le règlement à la lettre. Ils ne représentent aucun danger pour nous.

\- Probablement pas mais je m'en contrefiche. Je veux qu'il souffre. Je veux pouvoir lui dire que sa famille est la prochaine sur ma liste avant qu'il ne meure. Je veux qu'il comprenne son erreur. Je veux le détruire.

\- Castiel, c'est …

\- Peut être une mauvaise idée mais c'est un ordre. Je pourrais comprendre que tu refuses de le suivre après ce qui s'est passé mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Castiel disait vrai. Il n'en voudrait pas à Gabriel de refuser de suivre cet ordre. Pas après avoir refusé de l'écouter quand il avait pourtant raison. Il lui devait bien ça. Mais il ne comptait pas pour autant changer d'avis et si Gabriel refusait de le suivre, il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Dean lui avait brisé le cœur et en retour, il avait bel et bien l'intention de le réduire à néant. De briser le sien aussi. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en y pensant.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais conscience des conséquences de ton choix.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Et merci.

Gabriel hocha la tête en souriant. C'était scellé. Ils avaient un début de plan et s'il n'était probablement pas parfait, il était adéquat pour la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire les choses différemment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tuer la famille de Dean avant de le tuer lui pour voir ce que perdre les gens qu'il aimait vraiment lui ferait. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour se débarrasser de lui. Pas quand il risquait de les dénoncer rapidement. Il allait devoir se contenter de lui dire qu'il tuerait ses proches à défaut de pouvoir le lui montrer.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas être capable de donner le change jusqu'à demain ? Il va continuer à te mentir sur son rendez-vous et maintenant que tu sais … maintenant que tu as conscience qu'il te ment … ça risque de ne pas être facile de l'écouter, avança Gabriel après un long silence.

\- C'est un bon comédien Gabriel mais je suis meilleur et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ma décision est prise et je saurais faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien. Qui sait … je profiterais peut-être de lui une dernière fois. Ce sera pire encore quand il réalisera que je savais à ce moment-là. Je te l'ai dit … je veux le détruire avant de le tuer. Et parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire durer le plaisir, je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Gabriel semblait satisfait par sa réponse. Castiel préférait garder pour lui le fait qu'il envisageait cette dernière fois comme une sorte d'adieu pour lui aussi. Un moyen de clore le chapitre. Il était tombé amoureux de Dean Smith. Un homme qui n'existait pas mais qui avait semblé fait pour lui. En ce qui concernait Dean Winchester, il le détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté qui que ce soit avant. Il voulait le voir souffrir et le regarder mourir. Cet homme lui avait offert quelque chose de merveilleux avant de le lui retirer brutalement. Et le pire était qu'il l'avait fait en sachant qu'il briserait le cœur de Castiel au passage. Il se fichait totalement des conséquences que cela aurait sur lui ensuite. Il ne voyait que son objectif. Il ne faisait que remplir une mission. Castiel allait lui rendre la pareille et en faire de même avec lui. Mais avant tout, il avait besoin de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Gabriel et lui ne dirent rien de plus sur le sujet. Ils avaient évoqué l'essentiel et si les détails restaient à régler, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus pour le moment. Gabriel ne retourna pas jouer avec son nouvel ami. Il resta assis face à Castiel, sans nul doute pour lui réaffirmer qu'il était de nouveau à ses côtés et qu'il était là pour le soutenir, jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne finalement.

Quand Castiel posa les yeux sur lui, il sentit la colère l'envahir. Il eut du mal à rester sur sa chaise et à ne pas le tuer immédiatement. Il eut du mal également à résister à l'envie de lui dire qu'il savait tout.

Dean semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose et Castiel mourrait d'envie de savoir quoi. Il ne posa toutefois pas la question. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contrôler face à un nouveau mensonge. Il se contenta de laisser le jeune homme prendre place à côté de lui. Dean ne releva pas la présence de Gabriel à leur table. C'était la preuve qu'il avait autre chose en tête.

Les gardes finirent par leur demander de quitter la pièce. Castiel était soulagé qu'il soit l'heure de leur promenade dans la cour. Il avait besoin d'air. Gabriel finit par s'éloigner d'eux non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait le laisser seul avec Dean. Castiel le lui confirma d'un petit signe de la tête avant d'entraîner Dean par le bras dans un coin de la cour. Il l'encouragea à aller jouer au basket avec les autres détenus. Il refusait de se retrouver seul avec lui trop longtemps. Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans protester.

Castiel l'observa alors longuement. Il le voyait sous un autre angle à présent. Sa façon de se déplacer, sa rapidité, son agilité et sa force lui avaient sauté aux yeux dès le début. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il se comportait comme un homme qui avait été entrainé. Un homme qui devait se tenir en forme pour son métier. Il aurait dû le comprendre la première fois où il avait vu Dean se battre. Il aurait dû avoir au moins des soupçons. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas revenir en arrière et il devait à présent accepter son erreur et aller de l'avant. Il le ferait dès le lendemain. Il allait faire payer à Dean ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et il aurait sa vengeance. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait à lui-même.


	33. Négociation

**Coucou**

 **Voici le chapitre 33. Désolée de le poster aussi tard mais en même temps, c'est encore jeudi hein ?!**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Alright de Pilot Speed**

 **Chapitre 33 : Négociations**

 _« Sur le champ des principes, il n'y a pas de place pour la négociation »_

 _Lucien Bouchard_

Dean n'était pas étranger avec ce sentiment persistant de se détester soi même qu'il trainait avec lui depuis quelques jours. Bien au contraire. C'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait trop bien et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son père, quand il ne parvenait pas encore à faire son deuil, lui avait reproché des centaines de choses dont il n'était pourtant pas coupable. Il lui avait reproché la mort de sa mère, les cris de Sammy, leur manque d'argent ou les motels miteux dans lesquels ils étaient contraints de vivre. Il lui avait reproché de trop ressembler à Mary, d'être turbulent et incapable de s'occuper de son petit frère comme il aurait pourtant du savoir le faire selon lui.

Dean avait accepté chacune de ces critiques et tenter vainement de s'améliorer sur chacun de ses points. Parce qu'il était un enfant, il n'avait pas eu conscience à l'époque qu'il ne pouvait rien changer. Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressembler à sa mère ou calmer son frère nourrisson quand il réclamait leur mère. Il avait essayé d'imiter son père pour lui plaire et d'imiter leur mère pour réconforter Sam. Il avait tout tenté sans jamais réussir à obtenir l'approbation de John.

A l'époque, il était réellement convaincu que tout était de sa faute. Que son père n'allait pas bien parce qu'il n'était pas capable de l'aider à aller mieux. Que la solution dépendait de lui et de lui seul. Il n'avait pas conscience que l'alcool et le chagrin étaient les causes de son mal être.

Et parce qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat concret, il avait commencé à s'en vouloir. Puis il avait fini par se détester. Il était un mauvais fils et un mauvais frère. Il était un bon à rien. Il était difficile quand on était convaincu de choses à quatre ans de les oublier ensuite. Il lui avait fallu des années entières pour oublier. Pour passer à autre chose. La guérison et les excuses de son père avaient aidé. Les paroles de Bobby également. Et l'amour inconditionnel de Sam qui le considérait comme son héros.

Entrer au FBI avait enfin fait taire cette culpabilité et cette haine de lui-même qu'il savait enfoui quelque part, prêtes à attaquer à nouveau. Il avait enfin la sensation de faire quelque chose de bien. D'être utile et d'être efficace.

Puis tout s'était effondré en quelques jours. Il avait rencontré Castiel et tout était revenu à la surface avec la force d'un boomerang. Il était assommé et perdu. Et il se détestait à nouveau comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années maintenant.

Il se détestait parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste mais qu'il agissait à contre cœur. Il se détestait parce qu'il était sur le point de trahir l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il allait lui briser le cœur. Il se détestait enfin parce qu'il aurait du être heureux d'avoir obtenu cet enregistrement de Castiel. Parce qu'il aurait du être soulagé de savoir sa mission bientôt terminée.

Il savait que ce serait pire encore quand il dévoilerait enfin qui il était à Castiel. Quand il lirait sur son visage la déception et la colère. La douleur d'avoir été ainsi trahi par l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Dean s'en voudrait pendant de très nombreuses années sans doute. Il n'était même pas sûr que la présence de sa famille suffirait à l'en sortir cette fois.

Il ne voyait toutefois pas d'autre solution. Il n'aurait même pas du en chercher une. Il aurait dû foncer voir Benny, lui donner l'enregistrement et fêter ensuite la réussite d'une mission pourtant compliquée. Il devait être joyeux et fier de lui. C'était pourtant tout le contraire. Il était triste comme rarement il l'avait été et il se sentait atrocement coupable.

Il se força toutefois à demander à ce que Benny vienne le voir pour lui donner l'enregistrement. Il avait beau ne pas avoir envie de le faire, il gardait tout de même en tête la certitude que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Il n'eut cette fois pas à trouver d'excuses pour partir puisqu'Henriksen fit en sorte que son rendez-vous tombe alors qu'il était supposé travailler. C'était le seul moment où Castiel et lui étaient séparés. Il était possible que Benny décide qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retourner ensuite auprès de lui et que l'enregistrement était suffisant. Cela épargnait à Dean la souffrance d'être séparé de lui et de voir cette séparation comme un adieu. Il était presque sûr que son coéquipier ne l'avait pas choisi par hasard.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce qu'à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Dean avait appris à la détester. Il la voyait comme une cellule où à chaque nouvelle venue, il condamnait un peu plus encore Castiel. Où son histoire d'amour, sa première et sans doute seule histoire, prenait fin peu à peu. Cette salle était devenue une cellule bien pire que celle qu'il partageait avec Castiel. Dean avait la sensation d'y étouffer.

Benny l'attendait déjà quand il entra. Il semblait impatient de le voir et impatient de l'entendre. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait dû être dans un état similaire au sien. Il aurait du pouvoir se réjouir. Il se força donc à sourire à son coéquipier pour donner le change. Même si à l'intérieur son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de l'instant fatidique où il trahirait Castiel pour de bon.

Benny ne fut sans doute pas dupe. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il jouait un rôle. Il eut toutefois la gentillesse de ne pas le relever et le tact de continuer à sourire sans pour autant se réjouir de trop. Dean se promit de le remercier plus tard pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

\- Henriksen m'a dit que c'était important, lança Benny en faisant signe à Dean de s'asseoir.

Ce dernier refusa d'un signe de la tête. Il était bien trop stressé et énervé pour s'asseoir. Il était totalement incapable de rester immobile. Il préférait marcher pour évacuer un peu d'énergie et avoir les idées claires. Il savait que son attitude risquait d'agacer son coéquipier mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment.

\- C'est important, confirma Dean sans le regarder.

Il pouvait sentir le petit appareil qui lui avait servit à enregistrer Castiel dans sa poche. Il semblait peser des tonnes à cet instant précis et symbolisait tout ce qui pesait également sur Dean depuis cette nuit où il avait trahi l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- C'est important mais avant de te le donner, j'aimerais qu'on prenne quelques minutes pour en parler.

\- Tu as réussi c'est ça ?

Dean avait préféré de ne pas dire à Henriksen qu'il avait l'enregistrement et qu'il souhaitait voir Benny pour le lui donner. Il voulait annoncer la nouvelle à son coéquipier lui-même pour éviter que ce dernier mette tout le monde au courant avant de le voir. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'existait aucune issue pour Castiel. Il avait toutefois envie d'essayer. Il voulait tenter de négocier son sort avec Benny avant que le FBI ne mette la machine en route et qu'elle ne broie complétement Castiel sur son passage. Qu'elle brise l'homme que Dean aimait de tout son cœur et ne cesserait pas d'aimer avant longtemps.

\- Il a parlé. Il m'a donné des informations importantes et j'ai pu les enregistrer. Mais il y a des choses que j'ai besoin de te dire avant de te donner l'enregistrement.

\- Quelles choses ? demanda Benny, visiblement curieux.

Dean prit une grande inspiration mais ne cessa pas de marcher. Il avait le cœur qui battait vite et la respiration saccadée. Il avait la sensation que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui et qu'il serait bientôt entièrement enseveli. En donnant cet enregistrement à Benny, il condamnerait Castiel mais également lui-même.

\- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que pour pousser Castiel à me parler, j'ai du … avoir recours à certaines choses qui ont été enregistré en même temps que ses aveux … des choses d'ordre intime que je préfèrerais que peu de personne entendent.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- J'avais besoin qu'il soit calme et apaisé et il ne l'est jamais plus qu'après avoir … qu'après avoir eu un orgasme. Je devais rester dans le personnage et joué le jeu alors … j'ai dit des choses que je préfèrerais éviter que mes collègues écoutent. Des choses qui concernent mes préférences sexuelles et … tu le sauras en écoutant l'enregistrement mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte d'être le seul à écouter le début, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant.

Benny ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée d'entendre son ami avoir des relations sexuelles mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour lui donner son accord. Dan avait confiance en lui. Il était convaincu qu'il ne trahirait pas sa confiance en laissant d'autres faire ce travail à sa place.

\- Je te promets de couper tout ce qui pourrait être gênant pour toi et de ne garder que l'essentiel.

\- Merci.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet du sort de Castiel sans avoir l'air de chercher à l'épargner. Sans se comporter comme l'homme amoureux et irrationnel qu'il se savait être depuis quelques jours. Il avait à la fois peur du jugement de Benny et de sa réponse ensuite. Il ne voulait pas trahir le FBI. Il ne voulait toutefois pas trahir Castiel non plus. Trouver un compromis était la seule solution satisfaisante.

\- Tu trouveras sur cet enregistrement un compte rendu plutôt détaillé des activités de l'organisation pour laquelle Castiel travaille. Je n'ai pas tous les détails mais suffisamment pour le faire tomber lui et ses associés. Pour les contraindre à parler et pour obtenir des mandats du juge.

\- Dean, c'est formidable. Je n'en reviens pas que tu …

\- Ce n'est pas fini, le coupa le jeune agent aussitôt. J'ai également obtenu le nom complet de l'homme qui gère tout ça … de celui qui dirige les opérations.

Benny sembla surpris de l'entendre. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait été lui-même surpris de l'obtenir aussi facilement. C'était la preuve que Castiel avait entièrement confiance en lui. Ce n'était pas une information qu'il divulguait facilement. Et cela poussait Dean à se détester un peu plus encore.

\- On va enfin pouvoir le faire tomber, commenta Benny.

\- On pourra l'interroger oui. Mais il refusera de parler. On sait tous les deux qu'il niera tout en bloc et mettra ensuite tout sur le dos de Castiel. Et sans autre preuve, il sera difficile de le faire condamner. Ce sera sa parole contre celle de Castiel. Et avec ce qu'il a avoué sur cet enregistrement, le juge n'hésitera pas longtemps. Il condamnera Castiel pour tout et Crowley sera libre de partir.

\- Dean, il est évident que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Est-ce que tu pourrais la partager avec moi pour qu'on avance ?

A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait pas réellement de plan prédéfini ou d'idée précise quant à ce qu'il voulait dire. Il agissait à l'instinct et réfléchissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais il commençait à avoir une vague idée de la façon dont il pourrait obtenir un compromis intéressant pour Castiel. Il lui suffisait juste de convaincre Benny qu'il s'agissait d'une idée brillante.

\- Ce dont on a besoin maintenant, c'est de preuves concrètes. On a de quoi convaincre Castiel de nous parler. On a ses aveux et on est en mesure de le faire chanter.

\- Le faire chanter pour quoi ? Pour le pousser à nous en dire plus sur son patron ?

\- Pour le convaincre de le dénoncer oui et pour le convaincre également de nous fournir des preuves irréfutables.

Benny prit alors une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que Dean venait de dire. Ce n'était pas un plan stupide mais il comportait toutefois de multiples failles que le jeune agent ne pouvait pas ignorer. Il espérait juste que Benny ne les pointerait pas du doigt immédiatement. Il avait toutefois peu d'espoir. Son coéquipier était un agent brillant et avec bien plus d'expérience que lui.

\- D'accord … disons qu'on décide de l'interroger pour le faire parler. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il acceptera de trahir son patron juste pour éviter qu'on utilise l'enregistrement contre lui ? Il tombera en même temps que les autres et en définitive cela ne changera pas grand-chose pour lui.

Benny avait mis le doigt sur la faille de son plan en quelques secondes à peine. Dean était déçu bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Il lui suffisait de trouver une issue qui satisferait son coéquipier.

\- Castiel est loyal et fidèle. Il ne dénoncera pas Crowley facilement. Mais on pourrait le faire changer d'avis en lui proposant quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Dean savait exactement ce que Benny allait penser de cette proposition. S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Castiel, il n'aurait sans doute jamais suggéré un tel plan. Il aurait laissé sa cible couler en même temps que tous ses associés. Il aurait insisté pour qu'on les interroge tous jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux accepte de parler. Il savait qu'en suggérant cette solution, il cherchait avant tout à épargner Castiel. Il espérait juste avoir choisi la voie qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

\- Tu veux qu'on passe un marché avec lui c'est ça ?

Dean tourna le visage vers Benny et hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait proposer à Castiel une issue. Une chance de sortir de prison un jour et d'avoir une vie.

\- Je ne suggère pas qu'on lui offre l'immunité. Je sais que c'est impossible avec tout ce qu'il a avoué sur l'enregistrement mais … peut être qu'une réduction de peine pourrait le convaincre.

\- Une réduction de peine ? Tu crois vraiment que Rufus acceptera de faire une telle proposition à un meurtrier multirécidiviste ?

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait le convaincre de la faire en lui expliquant qu'il s'agit là de notre seule solution.

\- D'autres pourraient accepter de parler. Castiel est le plus têtu de tous et sans doute le plus difficile à convaincre. Il serait plus simple de s'attaquer à quelqu'un de moins solide que lui. Je doute qu'il ait vraiment peur de finir ses jours en prison.

Benny avait raison bien sûr. Castiel n'était pas la cible idéale pour tenter de négocier. Il était suffisamment fort et intelligent pour trouver une issue. Et il était également totalement loyal. Il choisirait sans doute la prison plutôt que de trahir Crowley, son mentor. Ils devaient toutefois essayer.

\- Peut être qu'un autre parlerait plus facilement mais personne n'en sait autant que lui. On sait tous les deux qu'on a besoin des informations que lui seul sera en mesure de nous donner.

Benny soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean … même si on lui propose un marché … et même s''il l'accepte, ça ne changera rien entre vous. Tu es conscient qu'il te détestera malgré tout.

Dean n'était pas idiot au point de croire qu'un tel marché aiderait Castiel à lui pardonner sa trahison. Ce n'était même pas le but. Il perdrait l'homme qu'il aimait quoi qu'il arrive. Il voulait juste soulager un peu sa conscience en offrant une chance à sa cible de s'en tirer sans trop de dommages.

\- Je ne cherche pas à sauver ma relation avec lui. Je ne suis pas stupide Benny. Je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre en le trahissant.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que tu vois ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire comme une trahison quand tu ne fais que ton travail. Tu étais ici pour ça. Tu ne trahis personne.

\- Peut être que j'ai effectivement tort de voir les choses ainsi mais ça ne change pas que c'est exactement comme ça qu'il verra les choses lui. Il me verra comme un traitre et je l'ai accepté. Et puis de toute façon, je savais que cette histoire n'avait aucun avenir depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester avec lui et de me contenter ensuite de visites conjugales une fois par semaine jusqu'à son éventuelle libération.

\- J'espère bien parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Dean en était évidemment conscient. Cela ne rendait toutefois pas les paroles de Benny plus facile à entendre pour autant. Il devait toutefois rester concentré sur son objectif et préserver Castiel au maximum. Il pourrait peut-être ainsi se détester un peu moins jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Donne moi des détails sur ton plan, lança alors Benny.

Dean continuait à aller et venir de l'autre côté de la table. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer et marcher était son seul moyen de rester un tant soit peu concentré sur ce qu'il disait.

\- On le fait venir au bureau et on lui fait écouter l'enregistrement. On lui explique alors qu'on a suffisamment d'infos pour le faire tomber et le condamner à une peine à vie. On lui propose ensuite de réduire cette peine contre son témoignage. On pourrait lui proposer de faire dix ans de plus et de l'installer dans une prison où il serait en sécurité. S'il accepte de parler, ils voudront le tuer aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est un plan stupide car on sait tous les deux que c'est quelque chose qui a déjà fonctionné par le passé. J'ai juste quelques doutes sur la volonté de Castiel de faire passer ses intérêts avant ceux de l'organisation pour laquelle il travaille et de l'homme qu'il sert depuis tant d'années. Et je sais que tu as des doutes toi aussi.

Dean en avait effectivement. Castiel le lui avait dit clairement. Il était incapable de trahir Crowley. Il le considérait comme son mentor et il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Il espérait juste que sa cible se laisserait tenter par l'opportunité d'avoir encore un avenir. Il avait trente cinq ans et encore de belles années devant lui. D'ici dix ans, il pourrait vouloir d'une autre vie que celle qu'il avait mené jusque-là. Dean était presque sûr de pouvoir le convaincre que ce marché était sa meilleure solution. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à cet espoir pour ne pas sombrer complément.

\- Je ne te dis pas que ce plan est sûr mais je pense qu'on doit tenter notre chance. S'il parle alors on aura gagné. Et c'est ce qu'on veut non ? On veut couper la tête de cette organisation et pas uniquement la priver d'un membre ou deux ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'on veut. La cible n'est pas Castiel … pas uniquement du moins … inutile de me le rappeler. Je ne suis juste pas aussi optimiste que toi.

Dean ne l'aurait probablement pas été non plus si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il pouvait comprendre les doutes de Benny. Il ne lui en voulait même pas d'être sceptique.

\- Peut-être qu'Alastair serait plus à même de parler, finit par suggérer son coéquipier.

L'idée n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Dean. Il avait complétement occulté le fait qu'il existait un homme sans doute parfaitement capable de dénoncer Crowley rapidement. Un homme qui était prêt à tout pour servir ses propres intérêts. Un homme qui négocierait sans hésiter une seconde si on lui offrait le même marché qu'à Castiel.

\- Sauf qu'il ne travaille plus pour Crowley depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'est pas au courant de ce qui passe au sein de l'organisation actuellement.

\- Il pourrait avoir des taupes qui le tiennent informé.

C'était effectivement le cas. Dean n'avait juste pas jugé bon d'en informer Benny pour le moment. Il était presque convaincu que choisir Alastair était la meilleure solution pour le FBI. Mais puisque ça ne l'était ni pour lui ni pour Castiel, il refusait de l'envisager pour le moment.

\- On pourra se rabattre sur lui si toutefois Castiel refuse de négocier.

\- Et perdre un temps précieux ? Dean … je ne peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Il commençait à se demander si son coéquipier ne refusait pas sa proposition uniquement parce qu'il détestait Castiel. Parce qu'il voulait le voir plonger pour de bon. Parce qu'il le voyait comme un danger pour Dean. Il avait la sensation que Benny faisait de tout ceci une affaire personnelle et envisageait de se venger de Castiel en refusant de l'inclure dans une quelconque négociation.

\- On se fiche de ce que je veux ou non. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le tuerais … mais je suis encore capable de faire passer la mission avant mes intérêts personnels. Est-ce que tu peux en dire autant ?

C'était un coup bas bien sûr mais c'était une question qui méritait d'être posée. Benny avait raison de s'interroger sur ce point. Il connaissait déjà probablement la réponse d'ailleurs. Dean était déterminé à remplir sa mission. Elle restait sa priorité numéro un. Mais elle n'était plus la seule. Il avait également l'avenir et les intérêts de Castiel en tête à présent. Pas les siens. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il serait amené à faire maintenant pourrait sauver sa relation avec Castiel. Elle était condamnée depuis le premier jour. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Elle était née sur un mensonge. Dean en était conscient et il ne cherchait pas à la sauver en proposant ce plan à son coéquipier. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était offrir une solution à Castiel. Une échappatoire. Il voulait que sa cible puisse s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Il voulait le voir saisir cette opportunité et s'offrir un avenir d'ici quelques années.

\- Je ne fais pas passer mes intérêts personnels avant la mission. Je sais que je n'ai rien à retirer d'un tel marché. Je veux juste boucler ce dossier de manière à ce que rien ne puisse dérailler. Je veux que Crowley finisse en prison et je veux qu'il y reste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Tu ne cherches peut-être pas à faire passer tes intérêts avant la mission mais tu privilégies clairement ceux de Castiel à tout le reste. Si tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui, tu n'aurais jamais proposé un tel marché.

Dean détourna les yeux, conscient que Benny avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Il avait pensé à ce plan uniquement pour aider Castiel et lui offrir une chance. Il était toutefois persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Sa cible était le seul à pouvoir leur offrir les informations qui leur manquaient. Il pourrait leur donner des noms et des adresses. Les moyens de faire tomber Crowley pour de bon. Ils devaient essayer. Même s'ils avaient peu de chance de réussir. Et Dean considérait que les résultats étaient bien plus importants que ce qui avait motivé sa décision.

\- Sans doute pas mais ça n'en fait pas un mauvais marché pour autant. C'est une bonne idée Benny et je suis sûr que si tu prenais le temps d'y réfléchir, tu réaliserais aussitôt que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. C'est une chance incroyable de faire un énorme coup de filet. De mettre un terme aux activités d'un homme qui alimente des guerres et des criminels partout dans le monde.

\- Peut être que c'est une idée qui mérite qu'on y pense mais ça ne change rien au fait que tes motivations sont … égoïstes.

\- Egoïstes ? Si j'étais égoïste Benny, je t'aurais menti et j'aurais détruit l'enregistrement. Si j'écoutais ce que mon cœur me dicte, je couvrirais Castiel et ferais en sorte que vous n'ayez rien contre lui. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de le trahir. Je suis pourtant en train de le faire malgré tout. Alors je t'interdis de me traiter d'égoïste.

Benny se leva alors de sa chaise et pendant une seconde, Dean fut convaincu qu'il allait le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la table et lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés par le passé mais ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains. Ils étaient amis avant d'être coéquipiers. Ils avaient énormément de respect l'un envers l'autre. Ils ne laissaient jamais une dispute dégénérer au point de tout gâcher entre eux. Mais cette fois, Benny semblait plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dean avait sensiblement peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire dans cet état.

\- Tu peux me l'interdire autant que tu le souhaites et tu peux continuer à répéter que tu n'es pas égoïste jusqu'à parvenir à t'en convaincre si cela te chante mais je ne suis pas dupe et je ne suis pas stupide. Ce que tu fais … ce que tu proposes, tu le fais uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable. Tu veux offrir une chance à Castiel parce que tu détestes l'idée de le condamner à vie. Tu as besoin d'obtenir un deal pour soulager ta conscience. C'est égoïste Dean que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dean prit une seconde pour analyser ce que Benny avait dit. Il réalisa alors que son coéquipier avait raison. Il ne cherchait pas uniquement à offrir une chance à Castiel. Il voulait aussi et surtout faire quelque chose de bien pour lui afin de soulager sa propre conscience. Sa trahison pesait lourdement sur celle-ci et il espérait pouvoir l'alléger un peu. Il était en train de faire ce qu'il s'était toujours juré de ne pas faire. Il pensait à lui avant de penser à son travail. Il avait tout mis de côté jusque là pour devenir un bon agent. Il voulait être le meilleur. Et en quelques semaines, il était allé à l'encontre de tous ses principes et toutes ses promesses. Simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change si ça nous permet de faire tomber Crowley ? lança t-il en guise d'excuse.

Il aurait probablement dû assumer ses actes et se montrer adulte et responsable. Il aurait dû accepter les critiques de Benny et lui présenter ses excuses. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Il cherchait à la place à se justifier. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait besoin de l'approbation de son ami. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il avait raison. Exactement comme quand il était enfant et qu'il ressentait le besoin perpétuel d'obtenir un mot gentil de son père. Dean avait grandi mais il restait l'enfant en quête de reconnaissance qu'il était depuis la mort de sa mère.

\- Ça ne change rien pour la mission c'est sûr … mais ça change tout pour toi. Ça change tout pour …

\- Pour nous ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Benny ? Tu as moins de respect pour moi parce que je suis amoureux de lui ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Alors explique moi ! Explique moi pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que je puisse avoir de mauvaises motivations mais de bonnes idées ?

Dean croyait fermement à l'adage qui disait que l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions. Il était possible d'avoir une motivation juste mais de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Parfois, les gens les plus honnêtes et les plus droits commettaient des erreurs justement parce qu'ils étaient trop bien intentionnés. C'était pour ça qu'il refusait de voir le monde de façon binaire. Il n'y avait pas uniquement le blanc et le noir. Il y avait aussi des centaines de nuances de gris. Parfois on prenait les mauvaises décisions avec pourtant la bonne intention. A l'inverse, les meilleures décisions étaient parfois celles qu'on prenait quand la motivation n'était pas la bonne. Ce n'était pas le cheminement qui importait en fin de compte. Seul le résultat comptait. Et il aurait voulu que Benny puisse le comprendre et l'admettre.

\- Parce que je … Dean, tu ne vois pas que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Tu ne vois peut-être pas les choses du même œil que moi mais tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon frère et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Ça va bien au-delà du fait qu'on travaille ensemble. Et depuis le début de cette histoire, depuis le premier jour, je vis dans la crainte qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Mais je vais bien. Je suis en vie et je ne suis pas en danger. On a gagné Benny. On a réussi. Tu ne vas pas me perdre.

\- Bien sûr que si … oublions la mission une seconde … tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses réellement sortir de cette histoire indemne. Il est évident que tu souffres et il est évident que tu as le cœur brisé et je … je déteste te voir souffrir à cause de lui.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas souffrir … et je sais qu'il me faudra du temps pour surmonter tout ça. Mais je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi et sur Sam. Je sais que je ne serais pas seul. J'ai juste besoin … peut être que j'ai effectivement besoin de trouver une solution pour apaiser un peu ma conscience … pour soulager ma peine. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je veux mener cette mission à bien. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute et pas la moindre hésitation. Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé de l'enregistrement.

Dean n'avait pas réellement hésité avant de demander à ce que Benny vienne. Il n'avait jamais réellement perdu son objectif de vue et il n'avait jamais réellement songé à trahir la confiance de ses collègues pour sauver Castiel. Il ne le dénonçait pas avec enthousiasme mais il le faisait par devoir. Il finirait par oublier le reste.

\- Je sais que l'aimer est une erreur et je sais que la petite partie de moi qui aimerait pouvoir avoir un avenir avec lui se berce d'illusions. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou de Sam pour m'en convaincre. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de votre soutien. C'est que vous soyez là pour moi quand je sortirais. Si tu ne penses pas en être capable et si tu crois que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner les sentiments que j'ai pour lui alors il vaut mieux que tu me le dises maintenant.

\- J'ai toujours été là pour toi Dean et ça ne changera pas du jour au lendemain … surtout pas pour quelque chose que tu ne maitrises pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu tomber amoureux de lui et je sais que tu ferais tout pour te débarrasser de tes sentiments. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre lui.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Benny avait autant de rage à l'encontre de Castiel. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'il le déteste parce qu'il était un criminel sans aucune morale et sans aucun remord. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre Castiel pour les sentiments que Dean avait pour lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Benny soupira longuement avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise. Il semblait las et désemparé. Dean s'en voulait d'être en partie responsable de son état.

\- Je l'ai détesté depuis le début … d'abord pour ce qu'il a fait et pour sa capacité à échapper à la police toutes ces années. Je l'ai détesté plus encore quand j'ai appris comment il utilisait tous ces jeunes hommes qu'il séduisait et jetait ensuite sans ménagement. Puis je l'ai détesté parce qu'il allait te faire la même chose à toi et que je ne pouvais que te regarder te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je le hais aujourd'hui pour t'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui et pour toute la souffrance que cela te causera quand tout sera fini. Je le hais parce qu'il a réussi à se faire une place dans ta vie alors qu'il ne te mérite absolument pas.

\- Il n'a pas cherché à me faire tomber amoureux de lui … pas plus qu'il n'a cherché à tomber amoureux de moi. C'est arrivé sans qu'on le veuille et crois moi … il en a été tout aussi surpris que moi. Il est sincère avec moi Benny. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit et tout ce qu'il m'a promis, il ne l'a pas fait pour me mettre dans son lit ou juste pour me jeter ensuite. Il a vraiment envie de cet avenir avec moi. Tu peux le détester pour ce qu'il est mais tu ne peux pas le détester pour ce qu'il est avec moi.

\- C'est sans doute irrationnel mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas. Je te demande juste de ne pas laisser cette haine obscurcir ton jugement et te pousser à prendre la mauvaise décision. Mon plan est bon.

Benny finit par hocher la tête et Dean sut alors qu'il avait gagné. Il en fut aussitôt considérablement soulagé. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer à présent que Castiel saurait saisir cette opportunité.

\- Tu es conscient qu'il pourrait refuser n'est-ce-pas ? demanda finalement Benny.

Dean le savait. Il était même convaincu qu''il y avait plus de chance que Castiel dise « non » plutôt que « oui ». Il serait déçu. Il serait même triste. Mais il aurait alors fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il n'aurait aucune raison de se le reprocher.

\- S'il dit « non » alors tant pis pour lui. On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, confirma Benny.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant, il se sentait totalement vidé de son énergie. Il était épuisé. Le pire était pourtant à venir. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à gérer.

\- Maintenant qu'on a l'enregistrement, tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je peux te faire sortir maintenant si tu le souhaites, expliqua Benny en le regardant dans les yeux.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il aurait été plus simple pour lui de ne pas retourner auprès de Castiel. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester avec lui. Il avait fait son travail et sa mission était terminée. Il n'était toutefois pas à l'aise avec l''idée de clore leur histoire de cette manière. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire ses adieux à Castiel. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour mettre un point final à leur relation. Même s'il serait le seul à savoir que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que j'y retourne jusqu'à ce que cet enregistrement soit écouté par un juge, avança t-il alors.

\- Dean, c'est … commença Benny.

\- C'est logique, le coupa le jeune agent aussitôt. On a besoin d'être sûr que l'enregistrement est valable et qu'on entend correctement ce qu'il m'a dit. S'il est inexploitable pour une raison ou pour une autre et que je ne suis plus là, on aura tout perdu. Il ne fera plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre après tout ça. Non … il faut que je reste.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'as pas juste envie de passer encore un peu de temps avec lui ?

\- Peut-être que si … et peut être que j'ai besoin de clore cette histoire autrement qu'en prenant la fuite aujourd'hui. Mais dans tous les cas, mes raisons me regardent. Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai également raison sur ce point. On doit attendre d'être sûr.

Benny ne semblait pas ravi de l'entendre mais la logique de Dean était imparable. Il avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher maintenant. Pas quand ils étaient aussi près du but. Pas après tous les efforts fournis par Dean pour en arriver là et tous les sacrifices qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour réussir.

\- Je déteste l'idée que tu retournes auprès de lui … je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse …

\- Me faire l'amour ?

Son choix de mots était délibéré et il savait qu'il allait choquer Benny en parlant ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas un hasard s'il s'exprimait ainsi. Il était convaincu que c'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait à présent. Ils ne couchaient plus uniquement ensemble. Ils faisaient l'amour. Parce qu'ils formaient un couple. Même si leur histoire était née d'un mensonge.

\- Dean, c'est …

\- La vérité. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passe. Il ne m'utilise pas et il n'abuse pas de moi. Il me fait l'amour. Et sans doute que c'est exactement ce qu'on fera ce soir. Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je sais exactement à quoi m'attendre et je ne changerais pas d'avis.

\- Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce salopard.

Dean ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas s'il était meilleur que Castiel ou non. Il ne voulait pas porter de jugement car il n'était clairement pas lucide le concernant. Il estimait également qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'affirmer qu'il méritait mieux que lui. Qu'il méritait d'être heureux ou non. Il ne voulait pas se projeter ainsi dans l'avenir. Ça ne servait à rien. Il verrait ce que le futur lui réserverait en temps voulu. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que Castiel semblait avoir été fait pour lui. Du moins pour le Dean qu'il était dans le présent. Le futur lui aurait peut-être droit à mieux. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Peut être … ou peut être pas. Personne ne peut savoir ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si je tomberais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre un jour et je ne sais pas si je parviendrais réellement à me défaire des sentiments que j'ai pour Castiel. La seule chose dont je suis sûr c'est que c'est lui que mon cœur a choisi et que ça doit nécessairement signifier quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est l'homme de ma vie … peut être qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Peut être que c'est le moyen que la vie a trouvé de me dire que je finirais mon existence seul. Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Dean, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une relation amoureuse. Je n'ai jamais pensé à m'engager avec qui que ce soit. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas trouvé le bon ou peut être parce que ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Une chose est sûre … ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me manque.

\- Parce que ton boulot te suffit.

\- Parce mon travail est important et que je veux pouvoir m'y consacrer à cent pour cent et parce que j'ai des amis et une famille que j'aime et qui me comble. Je serais un formidable oncle pour les enfants de Sammy et les tiens. Ça me suffit. Et si toutefois un jour je trouve plus alors je ne le refuserais pas. Mais je ne vais pas courir après non plus.

Dean savait que sa vision des choses ne coïncidait pas avec celle de son coéquipier. Ils étaient bien trop différents sur ce point. Lui avait toujours voulu une famille. Il avait rencontré sa femme jeune et l'avait épousé rapidement. Fonder une famille était dans ses plans depuis le début. Dean, de son côté, se contentait de son travail et de ses proches. Il ne voulait pas de responsabilités autres et il ne voulait pas non plus se marier ou avoir des enfants. Il ne jugeait pas Benny sur ces choix et il savait que son ami ne le jugeait pas non plus en retour.

\- Tout ce dont j'ai vraiment envie pour le moment, c'est de pouvoir mettre toute cette histoire derrière moi, reprendre mon travail et retrouver mon appartement et ma vie normale. Je veux clore ce chapitre et en entamer un nouveau. Je ne demande rien de plus que de redevenir Dean Winchester avant que Dean Smith ne commence à déteindre sur moi.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qui il était vraiment à force de jouer le rôle d'un autre. Il était grand temps pour lui de pouvoir être lui-même à nouveau. Il avait besoin de retrouver se habitudes et ses proches. Tout irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait mis de la distance entre Castiel et lui. Il avait besoin d'en être convaincu.

\- Je vais parler à Rufus et lui faire écouter l'enregistrement. S'il est bon, on contactera le juge immédiatement. On devrait pouvoir avoir un mandat demain si tout va bien.

\- C'est juste l''histoire d'une journée de plus alors. Tout ira bien pour moi.

\- Je sais.

Dean lui sourit alors. Il était temps pour lui de retourner parmi les autres détenus. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures à passer ici et il allait devoir commencer à assimiler le fait qu'il serait séparé de Castiel d'ici le lendemain. Il savait que c'était inévitable et il savait que c'était juste. Mais ça n'en était pas plus facile pour autant. Il allait heureusement avoir une dernière nuit à passer avec lui. Une occasion unique de lui faire ses adieux sans pour autant que Castiel ne le devine. Dean savait que cela risquait de s'avérer difficile. Mais il savait également qu'il en avait besoin. Demain était un autre jour et le jeune agent n'avait pas besoin de penser au moment où il avouera tout à Castiel pour le moment. Il s'en soucierait après leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Il remercia Benny d'être de son côté une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre les autres détenus sur son lieu de travail. Personne ne lui posa la moindre question et Dean ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Il avait l'esprit tourné vers ses derniers instants dans cette prison et il refusait de perdre du temps à donner le change. Demain il serait libre à nouveau. Et plus rien de ce qu'il avait vécu ici n'aurait la moindre importance. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.


	34. Dernière nuit

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 34. Elyrine étant toujours occupée, je l'ai corrigé moi même donc toute faute est mienne. Et désolée pour l'heure tardive mais au moins c'est toujours lundi !**

 **Bonne lecture et mille merci pour votre fidélité**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Smile de Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 34 : Dernière nuit**

 _« Tout passe par le sexe, parce que c'est la chose animale qui nous rattache les uns aux autres »_

 _Anonyme_

Quand Castiel reposa les yeux sur Dean pour la première fois depuis que Gabriel lui avait appris la vérité, il fut surpris de ne pas ressortir uniquement de la colère à son égard. Il était furieux bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement dans sa situation. Mais il ressentait également une furieuse envie de le posséder. De l'attraper, de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui démontrer ici et devant tout le monde qu'il était à lui et qu'il le resterait malgré sa trahison. Il ressentait aussi quelque chose qui le surprit plus encore. De l'admiration. Dean était le premier à avoir réussi à le berner avec autant de facilité. Il était incroyablement doué. Castiel l'avait senti tout de suite et cela aurait d'ailleurs dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Dean avait joué son rôle à la perfection. Il avait réussi à se faire une place dans la vie et dans le cœur de Castiel. C'était quelque chose que personne n'avait réussi avant lui. Quelque chose qui semblait même impossible à accomplir. Dean était un adversaire de taille. Le premier à remporter une victoire contre lui. Et cela imposait le respect et l'admiration.

Il eut du mal pendant quelques secondes à rester dans son propre rôle et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il resta donc silencieux pendant un moment pour garder le contrôle sur ses émotions avant de prendre la parole pour discuter avec le jeune homme de tout et de rien.

Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir. De se retrouver seul dans sa cellule avec Dean. De le posséder une dernière fois avant de le faire tuer. Il avait besoin d'affirmer sa domination une dernière fois. De le faire sans que Dean le sache pour pouvoir ensuite le lui jeter à la figure avant de le tuer. Il voulait voir le regard du jeune homme quand il comprendrait que cette fois ci il avait été celui qu'on bernait. Qu'il avait finalement perdu.

Castiel savait que la suite ne serait pas simple pour lui. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à oublier le jeune homme. Il l'aimait malgré tout. Il continuait à ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard malgré la trahison et les mensonges. Il aurait aimé que cela suffise à tout effacer et à lui remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu le cœur brisé mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant y ressemblait fortement. Il avait heureusement réussi à mettre tout ceci de côté pour ne se concentrer que sur son objectif et sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait toujours été fidèle et loyal envers Crowley. Ça ne changerait pas parce qu'il avait été suffisamment stupide pour tomber amoureux. Ses sentiments n'avaient aucune importance dans cette histoire. Ils étaient son problème et pas celui de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il allait régler cela seul ou avec l'aide de Gabriel. Mais personne ne serait mis au courant à part lui.

L'après-midi sembla passer à toute vitesse. Castiel continua de tenir son rôle et de se comporter le plus normalement possible. Il dut être convaincant puisque le jeune homme ne sembla pas avoir le moindre doute. Il ne posa pas de questions. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de leurs projets d'avenir et des livres qu'ils avaient lus récemment. Gabriel ne se montra pas et c'était sans nul doute préférable. Il aurait été incapable de contenir sa colère s'il s'était retrouvé face à Dean.

Castiel savait que demander ce délai était probablement stupide. Il aurait dû passer à l'acte aussitôt et ne pas attendre. C'était ce que Crowley lui aurait conseillé de faire – ordonné était le terme exact – et ce que Castiel aurait choisi si la situation était différente. Mais la trahison de Dean était pire encore parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Et Castiel avait besoin d'une vengeance. De quelque chose de plus que la simple satisfaction de le tuer en le regardant dans les yeux. Il voulait le détruire. Il voulait lui faire du mal. Coucher avec lui et maintenir l'illusion quelques heures de plus était sa seule option.

Quand les gardes les raccompagnèrent à leur cellule, Dean semblait toujours ne pas avoir le moindre doute. Il se tenait contre Castiel, blotti sous son bras sous le regard amusé ou jaloux d'autres détenus.

Ils pénétrèrent dans leur cellule en silence et ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que le garde finisse par s'éloigner lentement. Castiel savait ce qu'il voulait faire à Dean mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire pour le justifier. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour retirer son tee shirt et le plier soigneusement sur une chaise. Dans son dos, le jeune homme était immobile et ne semblait pas prêt à se déshabiller à son tour.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Cas ? finit-il par demander.

Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant ce surnom. Jusque-là, il avait aimé l'entendre dans la bouche du jeune homme. C'était un petit nom qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui et que seul Dean pouvait utiliser sans risque de le payer cher. Il symbolisait la relation unique qu'ils partageaient. Mais à présent, il lui rappelait surtout ses mensonges et sa trahison et l'entendre était comme recevoir un coup de poignard dans le dos.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il toutefois parce qu'il ne devait surtout rien faire pour éveiller les soupçons de Dean.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et posa une main dans son dos. Le contact de sa paume contre sa peau nue réveilla un peu plus encore le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Il se força toutefois à ne pas bouger.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me regarder dans les yeux ?

\- C'est ça ta question ? répliqua Castiel sans accéder à sa requête pour autant.

Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que le jeune homme avait en tête en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui poser une question mais il redoutait la nature de celle-ci. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de garder son calme si toutefois le jeune homme lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se préparer à l'entendre. Pour trouver quoi répondre et comment réagir.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ça … ne joue pas sur les mots et regarde-moi … s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que tu me regardes quand je te poserais ma question.

Castiel soupira pour signifier son agacement et prit quelques secondes de plus avant de se tourner lentement. Quand ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux du jeune homme, il eut pendant un instant une furieuse envie de tout lui dire. De lui avouer qu'il était au courant. Et de lui dire de fuir. Car il allait devoir le tuer et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Heureusement pour lui, cette sensation s'effaça presque aussitôt laissant place à la colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques heures.

\- Dis-moi, lança t-il en prenant un air détaché.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses joues et Castiel dut lutter pour ne pas reculer. Il ne voulait pas prendre la fuite. Pas quand il était sur le point de remporter une victoire qu'il pourrait ensuite avouer au jeune homme le lendemain.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre nous ? demanda alors Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules. C'était exactement la question qu'il avait redouté d'entendre. Il avait vraiment cru s'être montré convaincant. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas un aussi bon acteur que Dean. Ou ce dernier était peut-être trop doué pour se laisser berner aussi facilement.

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien entre nous. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut te pousser à penser le contraire, finit il par répondre.

\- C'est juste … on dirait que tu es un peu … disons distant depuis ce matin et je … je me demandais juste si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'attitude de Gabriel à mon égard.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Gabriel peut penser ou faire. Je suis juste préoccupé par tout ce que j'ai encore à gérer avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Et si réellement, tu as des doutes, je suis tout à fait prêt à te le prouver.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser la situation ainsi. Il devait faire taire les doutes du jeune homme. Il avait besoin d'une victoire pour se remettre en scelle et reprendre les choses en main. Si Dean comprenait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il ne l'obtiendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer un nouvel échec.

\- Je … non … enfin … je te crois, balbutia finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Quand leurs deux corps furent collés l'un contre l'autre, il laissa le parfum unique de Dean envahir ses narines. Il aurait pensé ressentir du dégoût en touchant à nouveau le jeune homme après avoir appris la vérité. C'était tout l'inverse au contraire. Il avait plus encore envie de lui. Il voulait utiliser le sexe comme une arme pour le terrasser ensuite. Il voyait cela comme un moyen de prendre le dessus sur un adversaire pourtant plus fort que lui jusque-là. Il devait asseoir sa domination une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Dean, je te jure que tout va bien entre nous. Gabriel peut continuer à avoir des soupçons s'il le souhaite et à perdre son temps à douter de toi … ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens et à ce que je sais. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je suis de ton côté et je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner ma veste.

Castiel garda son regard rivé dans celui de Dean jusqu'à être sûr que ses paroles aient été assimilée par le jeune homme. Quand ce fut le cas, il lui sourit doucement puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, il sentit le désir l'envahir pleinement, éteignant toutes les autres émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il avait besoin de passer à l'action.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te déshabiller, t'installer sur le lit et me laisser te prouver que tu es à moi et que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner.

\- Cas, c'est inutile.

\- Peut être mais j'ai envie de toi et je sais que tu as envie de moi. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir. Il se promit de demander à Dean avant de le tuer s'il avait simulé depuis le début son désir pour lui. S'il avait été à chaque fois dégoûté de devoir se donner ainsi à l'homme qu'il était là pour faire chuter. Si c'était le cas alors Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était extrêmement doué. Il simulait avec beaucoup de talent.

Dean finit par reculer, mettant un terme à leur contact avant de retirer son tee shirt rapidement. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon mais ne retira pas son caleçon. Il se tint debout devant Castiel, à moitié nu et les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Castiel aussitôt.

\- Peut être que je veux juste faire durer ce moment … peut être que je ne veux pas que du sexe ce soir … peut être que j'ai besoin de plus. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de me donner ce que j'attends ?

Castiel ne refusait jamais un challenge. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Dean exigeait cela de lui mais cela rendrait la victoire encore plus belle. Il fit un pas en direction du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà déçu sur ce point ? demanda t-il en retour.

Castiel avait pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé entre Dean et lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient couché ensemble à de nombreuses reprises. Et si les quelques premières fois, il n'avait été question que de sexe, cela avait rapidement évolué ensuite. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient nés dans les premiers jours. Il les avait ignorés au début sans doute en partie parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Mais son attitude avait changé. Il avait commencé à se montrer plus tendre et plus délicat. Il s'était soucié du plaisir du jeune homme avant tout. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas lui. Cela aurait d'ailleurs dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. A bien y réfléchir, rien n'avait été normal avec Dean depuis le premier jour. Depuis la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait laissé le jeune homme prendre le contrôle. Il l'avait laissé choisir la position. Une nouvelle fois, il aurait dû se méfier immédiatement. Mais il avait fermé les yeux et autorisé ses sentiments à se développer et à grandir. Il était responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il allait faire le nécessaire pour rectifier le tir rapidement.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais déçu … tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin Cas. Mais si tu dois me prouver quelque chose ce soir, alors ne me prouve pas que tu es toujours de mon côté … prouve moi que c'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu es là … que tout ce qu'on s'est dit jusque-là était vrai.

Dean avait du culot d'oser parler de vérité quand il ne faisait que mentir depuis le début. Il pensait sans doute jouer un tour de plus à Castiel en lui demandant ceci. Il allait être sacrément surpris en apprenant, le lendemain, que ce dernier était déjà au courant pour tout. La victoire n'en serait alors que plus belle.

\- Je relève le challenge, souffla t-il en guise de réponse.

Dean lui sourit alors, sans doute persuadé d'avoir une nouvelle fois réussi à lui faire gober son mensonge avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Castiel combla alors la distance qui les séparait et attrapa le jeune homme par le cou. Il l'attira à lui sans attendre et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste ou de tendre. Il était passionné, violent et incroyablement torride. Castiel doutait de pouvoir un jour rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui le sexe serait aussi fort et satisfaisant. Peut être était ce du aux sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean ou juste au talent du jeune homme en la matière. Il n'était pas sûr et préférait ne pas se poser la question. Pour le moment, il voulait uniquement profiter de ces quelques heures avec Dean. Le reste allait devoir attendre qu'il ait réglé le problème pour de bon.

Il continua d'embrasser le jeune homme avec passion tout en le poussant en direction du lit. Il appuya ensuite ses deux mains sur son torse pour le faire basculer en arrière sur le matelas. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en tombant mais se reprit rapidement. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer, pour contempler la perfection de son corps avant d'attraper son caleçon pour le lui retirer rapidement.

Une fois nu, Dean recula sur le matelas pour faire de la place à Castiel. Ce dernier en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour avant de venir s'installer entre ses jambes, à genoux.

Il n'aimait pas nécessairement être dans cette position. Il préférait généralement prendre ses partenaires de dos. Il n'avait toutefois pas hésité avant d'accepter de regarder Dean dans les yeux quand ils couchaient ensemble. Se mettre ainsi à genoux devant lui ressemblait trop à un acte de soumission, à une position de prière. Et sans doute y avait-il eu une petite partie de tout ça quand il ne savait pas encore toute la vérité. Quand il croyait que Dean était un miracle, un cadeau, une chance. Quand il le croyait sincère avec lui. Quand il pensait qu'il l'aimait lui aussi en retour. Il avait toutefois besoin à présent de contrebalancer la vulnérabilité de sa position par les actes pour rappeler au jeune homme qui avait le contrôle dans cette histoire. Il attrapa donc les jambes du jeune homme pour les poser sur ses épaules avant de glisser un premier doigt en lui rapidement.

Sans lubrifiant, la pénétration était forcément douloureuse et Dean laissa échapper un cri de douleur presque instantanément. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable une seconde. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire souffrir le jeune homme. C'était irrationnel quand on savait qu'il projetait de le tuer le lendemain. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il continuait à avoir envie de le protéger. Il voulait continuer à préserver Dean Smith. Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier que cet homme n'existait pas et n'avait jamais existé. Il ne faisait pas souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait puisqu'il était une illusion. Il faisait souffrir Dean Winchester. L'agent du FBI qui lui avait menti et avait trahi sa confiance. Il faisait souffrir un homme qu'il prévoyait de tuer. C'était la seule chose qu'il devait garder en tête. Et peu importait que son cœur souffre en l'entendant gémir de douleur. Il ne voulait pas y prêter attention.

Il commença à faire aller et venir son doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme jusqu'à sentir le muscle autour se relâcher sensiblement. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt sans hésiter et sourit quand il sentit Dean se tendre à nouveau.

\- Cas, s'il te plait … tu me fais mal … souffla Dean dont le visage était pâle et les traits tendus.

Castiel l'observa une seconde avant d'arrêter ses mouvements. Puis sans réellement s'en rendre compte et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il baissa son visage entre les jambes du jeune homme et vint presser sa langue contre le muscle entre lequel ses doigts se trouvaient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. A vrai dire, il refusait même de le faire quand on le lui demandait. Et il aurait dû rester sourd aux supplications du jeune homme cette fois encore. Il n'avait toutefois pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Il n'aimait pas le fait que ses actes reflétaient une certaine culpabilité. Une envie de s'excuser auprès de Dean quand il n'avait – à ses yeux – strictement rien à se reprocher. L'amour était réellement dangereux. C'était une menace et Castiel aurait voulu ne jamais connaître tout cela.

Il était toutefois trop tard à présent et se lamenter ne résolvait aucun problème. Personne n'était ici pour le voir faire. Il pouvait se laisser aller et le garder pour lui ensuite. Il continua donc de presser sa langue contre le muscle entre les fesses de Dean pour le soulager un peu. Le jeune homme commença à gémir doucement. Visiblement, il appréciait grandement les sensations que Castiel lui procurait. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Peu importait les mensonges et la trahison, il aimait procurer des sensations plaisantes à Dean. Il aimait lui procurer du plaisir et il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Si seulement il existait une solution. Si seulement il pouvait éviter d'avoir à tuer Dean. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir vivre cet avenir auquel il avait tant rêvé. Il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître cet autre Dean. Cet homme capable de le tromper avec autant de facilité. Si seulement Dean l'avait aimé en retour …

Un nouveau gémissement de Dean l'arracha à ses pensées et il se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Il pressa sa langue entre ses doigts et prit soin d'appliquer suffisamment de salive pour que la pénétration soit moins douloureuse. Il ne recula le visage que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il avait bien fait son travail. Dean ne protesta pas et quand Castiel ajouta un troisième doigt, il fut évident que le plaisir avait pris le pas sur la douleur.

\- Je suis prêt, souffla finalement Dean après de longues secondes. Cas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Castiel aimait ces mots. Il aimait ce désespoir évident dans le ton de Dean. Il était difficile parfois d'oublier que tout ceci était un mensonge. Qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans les gémissements et dans les paroles du jeune homme. Tout ceci était un mensonge. Mais Castiel avait envie d'y croire.

\- S'il te plait, ajouta le jeune homme.

Castiel ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Peu importait que cela revienne à lui donner ce qu'il attendait. A faire ce qu'il exigeait de lui. Peu importait que cela le fasse paraître faible aux yeux de Dean. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus question de domination ou d'affirmer son pouvoir. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au désespoir évident de l'homme qu'il aimait. Qu'à ses supplications et au devoir qu'il ressentait de lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Il humidifia donc son sexe avec sa salive avant de se positionner entre les jambes de Dean et de pousser ses hanches en avant. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il avait eu de nombreux partenaires par le passé. La sensation physique de se trouver à l'intérieur d'un autre corps était quelque chose de familier. Mais ce sentiment était décuplé quand il s'agissait de Dean. Ce n'était pas uniquement du au talent évident du jeune homme en la matière. C'était plus que ça. C'était comme établir une connexion émotionnelle et spirituelle au-delà de la connexion physique évidente. Ce n'était plus uniquement du sexe.

Et Castiel aurait du savoir que ce ne serait pas différent cette fois. Que malgré ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse ressentir les choses autrement. Son cerveau avait peut-être assimilé la traîtrise de Dean mais son cœur continuait de battre pour lui. Castiel avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi deux fois en quelques heures. Une fois par l'homme qu'il aimait et une seconde fois par ses propres émotions. Si la première serait facilement réglée en tuant le jeune homme, la seconde était là pour durer. Et Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait vivre avec et s'en débarrasser. Il espérait que le temps ferait son œuvre. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'il guérissait toutes les blessures ?

Quand il fut enfin totalement à l'intérieur de Dean, il s'immobilisa pour savourer les quelques premières secondes. Il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui avait basculé en arrière, visiblement sous le coup de plaisir procuré. Il finit par regarder Castiel à son tour. Ce dernier pouvait croire qu'il était possible de simuler le plaisir physique même si simuler un orgasme pour un homme était quasi impossible. Il ne comprenait pas en revanche comment Dean pouvait également simuler les émotions qui se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Il était un bon acteur. Il était sans doute parfaitement préparé à jouer un rôle quand ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Mais Castiel savait que le sexe faisait tomber toutes les barrières. Qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'on était ainsi intimement joint à un autre qu'on était totalement incapable de mentir. C'était pour cela que le sexe était une arme aussi redoutable. Et sans doute pour ça que Dean avait été envoyé ici avec la mission de le séduire.

Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune homme jouait toujours un rôle à cet instant précis. S'il avait toujours suffisamment de maîtrise pour faire croire qu'il aimait ce que Castiel lui faisait. S'il savait comment simuler l'amour et la tendresse qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Peut être s'était il fait prendre au piège lui aussi. Peut être était il tombé amoureux sans le vouloir.

C'était une idée dangereuse car elle réconfortait Castiel et risquait de le pousser à douter. Il aurait du ne surtout pas y penser. Il aurait dû la chasser de son esprit pour suivre son plan. Mais quand Dean le regardait ainsi, avec un amour évident et envahissant, il ne parvenait plus à le voir comme l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Il n'était plus un agent du FBI.

Il aurait dû détourner le regard ou exigé que Dean cesse de le regarder ainsi dans les yeux. Il aurait dû se contenter d'aller et venir en lui sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était impossible.

\- Cas, souffla Dean sans le quitter des yeux.

C'était un encouragement. Cela sonnait presque comme une prière. Quand Dean prononçait son surnom ainsi, il y avait de l'adoration dans sa voix. Comme si Castiel était quelque chose de sacré à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être un aussi bon acteur. Il y avait forcément une part de vérité dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était peut-être pas fou amoureux de Castiel comme il le prétendait depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il ressentait quelque chose. C'était évident.

Castiel finit par reculer les hanches avant de les propulser en avant rapidement. Il choisit un rythme lent pour prolonger le plaisir. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois où ils couchaient ensemble. Peu importait que Dean soit réellement attaché à lui. Il restait un traître que Castiel devait éliminer. Une menace qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Pas parce qu'il le souhaitait mais parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce que Crowley exigerait s'il était au courant. Castiel s'était toujours vanté d'être fidèle à son mentor. Il était incapable de le trahir. Tuer Dean était la seule solution. Même si elle était amenée à lui briser le cœur.

Le jeune homme referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença à soulever les hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il gémissait à nouveau sans retenue, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux clos. Castiel, d'ordinaire, aurait exigé de lui qu'il les rouvre pour le regarder. Il aimait voir l'expression de plaisir sur le visage des hommes avec qui il couchait. Pas parce qu'il se souciait d'eux mais parce que cela flattait son ego. Il aimait l'idée d'être le centre de l'univers de ses partenaires. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes.

Cette fois, pourtant, il laissa Dean détourner le regard sans protester. C'était plus sûr pour lui. Il en avait assez de ne plus être maître de ses émotions et de ses réactions. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avant et qu'il espérait sincèrement ne plus jamais vivre dans l'avenir.

Alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir en Dean, rythmé par les propres mouvements du jeune homme et par ses gémissements continus, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment les gens ordinaires faisaient au quotidien pour gérer ce genre de situation. Il s'était toujours cru supérieur à eux parce qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça. Parce qu'il était suffisamment fort pour ne pas se laisser chambouler par quelque chose d'aussi futile que des sentiments.

Mais maintenant qu'il était tombé amoureux à son tour et qu'il était sur le point d'avoir le cœur brisé, il était presque admiratif de ces gens qu'il avait tant dénigré jusque-là. Certains connaissaient de multiples histoires d'amour et de multiples séparations douloureuses. Ils rencontraient quelqu'un, fondaient des espoirs en cette personne, imaginaient un avenir avec elle et avaient ensuite le cœur brisé un jour. Ils ne baissaient pas les bras pour autant. Bien au contraire. Ils remontaient en selle et cherchaient un nouveau partenaire, sans aucune certitude que cette fois ci tout se finirait bien. C'était incroyablement courageux. Stupide un peu aussi sans doute. Mais le simple fait qu'ils soient capables de se relever à chaque fois relevait du miracle. Castiel savait qu'il serait incapable de revivre une expérience similaire. Il avait peut-être eu tort en fin de compte de penser qu'il était plus fort qu'eux.

C'était une idée qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu et dont il aurait aimé se débarrasser rapidement. Mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qui lui arrivait. Aucun contrôle.

Il se força toutefois à reporter son attention sur les sensations physiques qu'aller et venir en Dean lui procurait. Le muscle autour de son sexe semblait déterminé à l'attirer à l'intérieur. Le passage était étroit et brûlant. Il pouvait sentir le parfum unique de Dean lui envahir les narines. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps l'envelopper. C'était incroyablement confortable. C'était comme avoir trouver enfin l'endroit auquel on appartenait. La personne à laquelle on était destiné.

Si c'était effectivement le cas et si Dean était réellement son âme sœur, alors la vie était définitivement ironique. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment le destin avait pu choisir un homme comme Dean pour le lier à lui. Il n'y avait rien de possible entre eux. Sauf bien sûr, si le jeune homme choisissait de renoncer à sa mission. De le laisser libre. De tout plaquer pour aller avec lui. De renoncer à son travail et à sa vie pour construire quelque chose d'autre. Sauf si le jeune homme optait pour une vie dans l'illégalité. C'était impossible bien sûr. Dean était forcément un homme de principes et avait sans nul doute une morale à toute épreuve. Il n'avait très certainement jamais envisagé de trahir la justice. Et Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il en avait envie.

Il était inutile d'y penser. Inutile de se lamenter plus longtemps. Maintenant qu'il avait constaté l'impossibilité d'avoir un quelconque avenir avec Dean, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer la situation et à reprendre les choses en mains. C'était ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur un peu plus encore.

\- Cas, murmura Dean entre deux gémissements.

Castiel se concentra à nouveau sur lui sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il semblait en proie à un plaisir intense. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le constatant. Il accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches pour augmenter les sensations. Dean appuya contre le bas de son dos avec ses talons, sans nul doute pour l'encourager. Il le laissa l'attraper par le cou pour le forcer à se pencher un peu plus au-dessus de lui. Il fut toutefois surpris quand le jeune homme leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Il aurait pu le lui refuser. Il était toutefois presque sûr que cela aurait éveillé les soupçons du jeune homme. Si au début, s'embrasser était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient rarement, c'était depuis devenu une habitude pour eux. Un moyen de prouver leur affection l'un pour l'autre. D'établir un contacte physique chaste qui prouvait à ceux qui pouvaient encore en douter qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de bon. Tous ces baisers n'avaient été que mensonge bien sûr Et Castiel n'était pas sûr que celui là était plus sincère. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à dire « non ». Et s'il était parfaitement honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'il en avait envie lui aussi.

Il laissa donc Dean coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était difficile de s'embrasser correctement alors qu'il continuait à aller et venir entre les jambes de Dean et que le jeune homme avait le souffle aussi court et rapide. Ce n'était pas réellement un baiser. Leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes contre les autres et ils échangeaient leurs respirations. C'était intime. Peut être plus encore que tout le reste.

Castiel commençait à ressentir les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre et dans ses cuisses. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire en sorte que ce moment dure une éternité. Car après, tout basculerait inévitablement. La machine s'enclencherait et briserait tout sur son passage. Il s'agissait là de leurs dernières minutes de bonheur partagé. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse.

Il était toutefois évident que la fin approchait à grand pas. Ce fut plus clair encore quand Dean poussa un long cri contre sa bouche avant d'arquer le dos et de jouir violemment entre eux.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait eu besoin de rien de plus que de la sensation du sexe de Castiel allant et venant en lui pour atteindre l'orgasme. S'il ne prenait pas réellement de plaisir, alors il méritait très certainement un oscar pour cette prouesse.

Castiel continua ses mouvements de piston pour prolonger un peu plus encore l'orgasme de Dean. Mais quand le muscle autour de son sexe se contracta entièrement, il ne put retenir le sien. Il jouit violemment, plus qu'il ne souvenait avoir joui un jour, et se répandit longuement à l'intérieur du jeune homme.

Ses avant-bras qui soutenaient son poids jusque là cédèrent alors et il tomba sur le jeune homme sans parvenir à se retenir. Ce dernier ne protesta pas et referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui pour joindre ses mains dans son dos.

\- C'était génial, murmura t-il ensuite.

\- Génial, confirma Castiel en gardant les yeux fermés.

Il sentit alors ses yeux le brûler et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable d'en déterminer la cause. Il ne faisait aucune allergie. Un instant plus tard, sa gorge se noua et il comprit finalement. Le chagrin. La tristesse. La douleur. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait toujours estimé que les larmes étaient une faiblesse. Une preuve de vulnérabilité. Il n'avait plus jamais ressenti le besoin de pleurer depuis.

Mais la douleur était cette fois ci intense. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Maintenant que tout était fini, la réalité lui revenait en pleine figure avec une force incroyable. Il allait perdre Dean. Il allait devoir le tuer. Demain, il mettrait fin à la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait et par là même, fin à ses espoirs d'un avenir à deux. Il était probablement logique de ressentir du chagrin en y pensant. Mais pour lui, c'était une première dont il se serait bien passé. Les sanglots lui montaient dans la gorge et il dut faire un effort conséquent pour les ravaler. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse s'en apercevoir. Il garda donc le visage enfoui dans son cou et attendit patiemment que la sensation s'estompe.

\- Cas, est-ce que ça va ?

Parfois, il se demandait si Dean ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit. S'il n'avait pas une sorte de sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir quand quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre immédiatement. Il avait la gorge nouée et il était sûr que sa voix le trahirait aussitôt. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête dans le cou du jeune homme en espérant que cela suffirait.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu m'as trahi et tu m'as brisé le cœur » était la réponse que Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir lui donner. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête même si son silence ne faisait probablement que renforcer l'inquiétude du jeune homme.

\- Est-ce que tu … Cas … tu pleures ?

Castiel s'apprêtait à reprendre enfin la parole pour répondre qu'il en avait peut-être envie mais qu'il était suffisamment fort pour se retenir quand il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient effectivement sur ses joues. Il se redressa doucement sans pour autant tourner le visage en direction de Dean et les essuya rapidement du revers de la main.

\- Hé qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors le jeune homme qui n'était pas dupe.

Castiel devait trouver une excuse pour son attitude à présent. Heureusement pour lui, l'inspiration lui vint rapidement.

\- Je suis juste … je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer clairement parce que c'est une première pour moi mais je … je crois que je suis tout simplement heureux Et crois moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas ordinaire chez moi. Désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de pleurer Cas. C'est naturel pour la plupart des gens.

\- Peut être pour la plupart des gens mais pas pour moi.

\- Je te promets de ne le dire à personne.

Castiel se força alors à le regarder et à lui sourire. Dean le regardait avec inquiétude et curiosité. Mais il finit par se détendre après quelques secondes et par sourire à son tour.

\- Je suis heureux aussi tu sais, assura t-il.

Comment pouvait il mentir avec un tel aplomb ? Comment pouvait il se montrer aussi convaincant ? Castiel allait devoir lui poser la question avant de le tuer.

\- Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un avant toi. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi.

Castiel fut alors convaincu, sans réellement savoir pourquoi et comment, que le jeune homme disait la vérité. Son instinct lui avait clairement fait défaut ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait aucun doute cette fois. Dean était sincère. Il était réellement amoureux de lui. Et ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas destiné à lui faire plaisir. C'était un aveu. Une confession. Son moyen de lui dire qu'il continuerait à l'aimer même une fois qu'il l'aurait trahi pour de bon.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser un jour … il n'y aura personne d'autre que moi dans ta vie, assura t-il finalement.

\- Personne ne peut promettre quelque chose de ce genre Cas. Pas même toi. On ne sait pas de quoi notre avenir est fait. Il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient nous séparer dans l'avenir.

Castiel fut surpris de voir des larmes se former dans les yeux du jeune homme après ces propos. Pendant une seconde, il fut pris d'une envie irrépressible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Pour qu'il ne pleure surtout pas. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'écouter sangloter sans en faire de même à son tour.

\- Dean, rien ne nous séparera, jura t-il alors.

Il s'agissait peut-être là d'un mensonge mais à cet instant précis, Castiel y croyait. Il existait put être une solution à laquelle il n'avait pas songé. Quelque chose qu'il était possible de faire pour sauver leur relation.

\- Je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre entre nous, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre Cas … ça … ça me détruirait, répliqua Dean avant d'éclater finalement en sanglots.

Castiel le prit alors dans ses bras. Il tourna sur le côté pour le ramener contre lui puis ferma les yeux et laissa quelques larmes lui échapper. La vie était décidément cruelle. Il avait cru jusque là qu'elle l'était uniquement pour lui. Mais de toute évidence, elle l'était aussi pour Dean. Car il était clair que dénoncer Castiel lui brisait le cœur. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir une issue. Une solution pour sauvegarder ce qui existait entre eux.

\- Tout ira bien bébé, murmura t-il alors contre le crâne de Dean.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais enfouit un peu plus encore son visage dans son cou. Il s'en remettait à lui et semblait vouloir croire en sa promesse. Même s'ils savaient tous les deux sans se le dire que c'était une illusion.

Dean continua de sangloter pendant quelques minutes avant de se calmer finalement. Castiel le garda toutefois contre lui. Il aimait le sentir ainsi. Il se sentait à sa place quand Dean était blotti contre lui. Il se sentait enfin chez lui.

\- Je t'aime Castiel. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime comme un fou et … je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux parfois.

\- Je le sais et je t'aime aussi.

A cet instant précis, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la réalité des sentiments de Dean. Il en aurait peut-être à nouveau demain. Peut-être était-ce uniquement due aux endorphines qui endormaient son cerveau après son orgasme. Il confondait peut-être ses désirs et la réalité. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Dors. Je serais toujours là demain. Et le jour d'après … et tous ceux qui suivront.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que cette nuit se termine, murmura Dean.

\- Moi non plus … mais puisqu'on n'a pas ce pouvoir, on ne peut pas faire quoi que ce de plus que de penser à toutes celles qui suivront.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel n'insista pas. Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre ? Un nouveau mensonge. Une nouvelle promesse en l'air ? C'était stupide et inutile. Ils en avaient bien assez dit et la douleur était déjà suffisamment présente. Parler ne ferait que la renforcer.

Dean finit par s'endormir après quelques minutes, épuisé par leurs activités et par ses pleurs. Castiel, de son côté, lutta contre le sommeil autant qu'il le put. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver une solution avant le lendemain. Il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir une idée de génie pour ne pas avoir à tuer Dean. Cette histoire était un terrible gâchis. Ils allaient tous les deux renoncer à quelque chose qui les rendait heureux. Ils allaient renoncer à leur chance de vivre l'amour avec un grand A. Et si Crowley et son travail avaient toujours été la priorité de Castiel, les choses avaient changé. A présent, c'était Dean et lui seul qui occupait son esprit. Qui lui donnait envie de voir le jour se lever. Qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Et tout allait devoir prendre fin demain. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter. Il avait été sûr de lui jusque-là. Mais c'était quand il pensait que le jeune homme lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, il était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui d'en rester convaincu.

La nuit allait peut-être lui porter conseil. Après tout, c'était ce que l'adage disait non ? Il se réveillerait peut-être avec une idée de génie. Il voulait s'accrocher à cet espoir. C'était la seule solution pour trouver le sommeil. La seule pour ne pas être harcelé de cauchemars jusqu'au lendemain.

Castiel finit par fermer les yeux. Il se concentra sur la respiration régulière de Dean et sur son souffle qui se répercutait contre son torse. Il laissa le sommeil s'emparer de lui et pria silencieusement pour que le jour apporte avec lui une bonne nouvelle. Une solution à ses problèmes. Un nouvel espoir.


	35. Sauvetage et fuite 12

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 35. On entre vraiment dans le Money Time ! Cette histoire se finit bien et elle aura une suite de 40 chapitres pour parler de l'après !**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire ! Vous êtes formidables !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Invincible de Muse**

 **Chapitre 35 : Sauvetage et fuite 1/2**

 _« Il faut sauver l'espérance. C'est le grand problème de ce siècle. »_

 _Julien Green_

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux après cette dernière nuit dans les bras de Castiel, il savait qu'il s'agissait des dernières minutes, des dernières heures qu'il passait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que d'ici la fin de la journée, il serait de nouveau chez lui, loin de Castiel, loin de cette prison. Il aurait le cœur brisé et la culpabilité qui le rongerait de l'intérieur. Il serait malheureux et seul. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Il le savait depuis la visite de Benny. Il était persuadé que l'enregistrement suffirait au juge pour lancer la procédure. Il savait qu'on le libérerait ensuite. Il avait demandé ce délai à Benny uniquement pour obtenir un petit répit. Il avait voulu passer ces dernières heures dans ses bras. Lui dire « adieu » à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas le faire clairement. Il ne pouvait même pas lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui jurer qu'il s'en voulait mais qu'il avait été sincère. Qu'il n'avait pas menti sur ses sentiments.

Une fois parti, Castiel comprendrait qu'il l'avait trahi. Et tout serait terminé. Leur histoire prendrait fin sans qu'il puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Même en proposant un marché à Castiel pour alléger sa peine, cela n'arrangerait pas les choses. Castiel ne pourrait jamais le lui pardonner. Et Dean savait qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais.

Cette journée marquait la fin de sa seule histoire d'amour. Il finirait peut-être par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et par retomber amoureux. Il finirait peut-être même par oublier Castiel. Mais pour le moment, la douleur était présente et Dean savait qu'elle était là pour durer.

Il posa son regard sur Castiel. Il dormait encore et semblait incroyablement paisible. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Sur le choc qu'il allait recevoir d'ici quelques heures. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais accepté de lui faire l'amour comme il l'avait accepté la veille. Il n'aurait jamais été aussi tendre. Aussi délicat. Aussi bouleversé aussi. Il n'aurait pas pris Dean dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il n'aurait pas versé ces larmes surprenantes qui avaient totalement chamboulé Dean à son tour. Castiel lui avait une fois de plus donné ce dont il avait besoin. Sans poser de questions et sans hésiter une seconde. Il lui avait prouvé son amour et Dean allait le récompenser en le trahissant aujourd'hui.

Tout irait très rapidement une fois la journée enclenchée. Mais pour le moment, le garde n'était pas encore venu les chercher et ils avaient quelques minutes de calme devant eux. Dean voulait en profiter pour observer Castiel dormir. Pour apprécier la chaleur de son corps. La fermeté de ses muscles sous ses doigts. Son souffle contre son visage et son odeur qui emplissait ses narines.

Il voulait mémoriser chaque seconde pour l'aider à survivre à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait besoin de s'en souvenir quand il se coucherait seul ce soir.

Il leva la main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Castiel. Il la caressa du bout des doigts une seconde, mémorisant également la texture de sa peau. Castiel était un homme extrêmement séduisant. Il l'avait su dès qu'il avait vu sa photo. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, des lèvres incroyables et des traits parfaits. Dean avait tout de suite su qu'il serait attiré physiquement par lui. Il était tout à fait son genre. Mais cela allait au-delà de sa beauté physique. Il émanait quelque chose de lui. Une sorte d'aura qui ne pouvait qu'attirer les gens à lui. Dean avait été fasciné rapidement. Et à la manière d'un papillon attiré par la lumière d'une lampe, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, de rester à ses côtés quitte à se brûler les ailes. C'était inévitable et Dean aurait dû le voir venir. Il aurait dû se méfier.

Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et se faire des reproches était inutile pour le moment. Il aurait le temps de revenir sur chaque moment et de se demander ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment une fois sorti. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter.

Castiel finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement quelques minutes plus tard. Dean garda sa main sur sa joue. Il se fichait que ce geste puisse paraître étrange à Castiel. Il était prêt à affronter ses moqueries si toutefois il choisissait de le charrier à ce sujet. Il voulait même que sa cible s'en souvienne une fois qu'il saurait la vérité. Que cela puisse l'aider à comprendre que Dean n'avait pas menti sur tout. Qu'il était réellement amoureux de lui, même s'il avait été contraint de le trahir.

Castiel tourna le visage dans sa direction et lui adressa un petit sourire ensommeillé qui brisa un peu plus encore le cœur du jeune agent. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment à se regarder en silence. Dean ne voulait pas parler et risquer de rompre la magie de ce qu'ils partageaient. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait encore trop mal réveillé pour prendre la parole. C'était parfait. C'était cette intimité que beaucoup cherchaient sans jamais parvenir à la trouver. C'était ce dont les livres d'amour parlaient. C'était ce que Dean n'avait jamais pensé vouloir dans sa vie mais doutait de pouvoir se passer à présent.

Il finit par se pencher en direction de Castiel pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Il ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier le fit basculer à nouveau sur le dos pour prendre position au-dessus de lui et pour approfondir leur baiser.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en prison et si les circonstances étaient différentes, cela aurait sans nul doute conduit à plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas ce luxe. Ils ne l'auraient jamais. Dean tenta de l'ignorer parce que l'idée lui nouait la gorge. Ce n'était pas chose aisée quand il savait que le temps leur était compté. Il y parvint toutefois et réussit à prolonger le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent reculer pour reprendre son souffle.

Castiel garda alors les yeux rivés dans les siens pendant de longues secondes avant de se rallonger finalement à côté de lui. Dean pouvait déjà entendre le bruit du garde à l'autre bout du couloir. Il serait bientôt au niveau de leur cellule. Et tout serait terminé. Dean ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se décider à quitter son lit. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester allongé à côté de Castiel pendant des heures. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec lui de ce qu'il ressentait et de leur avenir. Il voulait aussi tenter de le convaincre d'accepter le marché qui lui serait proposé plus tard. De saisir cette opportunité de ne pas passer toute sa vie en prison. Il n'en fit rien bien sûr. Et pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il serait amené à regretter ensuite, il ne perdit pas une seconde et commença à s'habiller dès qu'il fut debout.

\- Pressé de commencer la journée ? demanda Castiel dans son dos.

Dean secoua la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus faux.

\- Non, je préfèrerais nettement passer tout mon temps au lit avec toi. Mais je doute que le garde l'entende de cette oreille.

\- Je peux tenter d'obtenir une faveur si tu insistes.

\- C'est faux et on le sait tous les deux.

Castiel marmonna quelque chose mais ne protesta pas. Dean ne se retourna pas et termina de s'habiller en silence. Il n'entendit pas Castiel approcher et sursauta quand ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour venir se plaquer contre son dos.

\- On a toute notre vie pour partager ce genre de moments après tout, souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer à nouveau. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir dire « oui ». Pouvoir y croire. Il aurait aimé qu'il existe une possibilité d'avoir un avenir avec Castiel même d'ici quelques années. Il se sentait capable d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de son incarcération. Mais pour cela il devait accepter le marché du procureur et pardonner à Dean. Deux faits dont le jeune homme doutait sincèrement.

Il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou de laisser le silence durer trop longtemps puisque le garde arriva à ce moment devant leur cellule. Castiel n'était pas prêt et s'éloigna aussitôt pour finir de se préparer. Dean n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Il dut lutter contre une furieuse envie de le retenir contre lui. D'envoyer le garde se faire voir et de garder Castiel contre son dos, ses bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas suffisamment profité de cette dernière étreinte. Il savait qu'il finirait par le regretter rapidement.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement ensuite. Le garde leur demanda de sortir de leur cellule pour l'appel. On les conduisit ensuite jusqu'au réfectoire où ils récupérèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir à leur table habituelle.

Castiel semblait soucieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur cellule et Dean avait envie de lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Il était presque sûr que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de Gabriel qui commençait à durer. Il était évident que Castiel regrettait le comportement de son bras droit. Peu importait qu'il assume ses choix. Il aurait voulu que cela se passe différemment. Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment tout allait finir entre eux quand Castiel réaliserait que Gabriel avait vu juste. Qu'il aurait dû l'écouter lui et pas Dean. Il espérait qu'ils parviendraient à s'entendre à nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas qu'associés. Ils étaient également amis. Et Castiel allait avoir besoin d'un ami quand il saurait toute la vérité.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à son travail qu'Henriksen fit passer à Dean un message de Benny. L'enregistrement était valable et il serait libéré avant midi. Les agents en charge de le récupérer étaient en route et ils ne manquaient plus que quelques papiers pour que tout soit en ordre. Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait l'occasion de revoir Castiel dans ces circonstances. Il serait peut-être libéré avant même la fin de son temps de travail. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu en y pensant.

Le jeune agent ne pouvait toutefois qu'accepter cet état de fait. Il n'avait pas la main mise sur la situation. Il choisit donc d'attendre et de voir. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Quelques minutes après le départ du garde qui venait de lui transmettre le message, un autre garde vint chercher l'un de ses collègues. Dean fut surpris par la procédure qui n'était pas habituelle mais ne s'en soucia pas réellement. Il avait trop d'autres choses à penser de toute façon.

Il ne prêta pas non plus attention à ses deux autres collègues qui discutaient dans leur coin en le regardant. Il ne réalisa que quelque chose d'étrange se passait que lorsqu'un deuxième collègue quitta la pièce à son tour. Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Il avait été plongé dans ses pensées et le regrettait amèrement à présent. Car il était évident que quelque chose était en train de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Hé Jo ! lança t-il à l'attention du détenu qui faisait office de supérieur au sein de leur petit groupe.

Jo tourna le visage vers lui mais semblait préoccupé. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était un détenu modèle que rien ne semblait perturber. Un de ceux qui n'était mêlé à aucune histoire et à aucun groupe en particulier. Le fait qu'il soit aussi soucieux n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr … je … je vais … enfin je vais aller voir si on peut … me donner une explication, répondit finalement Jo avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Dean regarda alors calmement autour de lui pour faire le point. Il n'y avait plus que deux autres détenus en plus de lui. Et les deux semblaient au moins aussi surpris par la situation. Dean s'apprêtait à leur demander leur avis quand un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. Il s'approcha de la porte et se pencha doucement en avant pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand il posa les yeux sur Jo, plaqué contre un mur et contraint à rester silencieux par la main d'un autre détenu collée contre sa bouche, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Il recula aussitôt, perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne pouvait pas rester passif. Il était obligé d'intervenir. Peu importait ce que Jo pouvait avoir fait. Il était clairement en danger et Dean était agent du FBI. Il avait le devoir de lui venir en aide.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis fit signe aux deux autres détenus avec lui de rester silencieux avant de se pencher à nouveau pour voir si la situation avait évolué. Jo était toujours plaqué contre le mur mais son assaillant lui parlait à présent. Dean ne pouvait pas entendre chaque mot mais il parvint à en comprendre certains.

« Laissez faire ». « Bientôt fini ». « Ordre de Novak ».

Quand il entendit le nom de famille de Castiel, Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si Castiel était compliqué, il y avait de fortes chances que cela le concerne. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait agir. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour aider Jo quand l'un des détenus qui se trouvait avec lui l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière.

\- Dean, écoute, je … j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Dean l'observa une seconde, surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole. Ils travaillaient au même endroit depuis le début de son incarcération mais ils ne se parlaient jamais. Dean ne le considérait pas comme dangereux et il ne se méfiait pas. Mais son attitude à cet instant précis le déstabilisait et l'inquiétait sensiblement.

\- Quoi ? demanda t-il alors.

\- Castiel sait … il … il est au courant. Il sait tout.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne comprit pas ce que le détenu cherchait à lui dire. Que pouvait bien savoir Castiel ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit si c'était aussi important ? Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que le détenu sous entendait par là. Castiel était au courant. Il savait tout … pour lui. Il avait appris la vérité. Et de toute évidence il avait choisi de se charger de lui.

\- Comment ? Je … je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit-il alors par réflexe.

C'était stupide. Il était inutile de chercher à nier. Cela ne changeait rien. Il aurait plutôt dû prendre la fuite sans demander son reste. Car il était évident que l'homme à l'extérieur en avait après lui et qu'il n'attendait plus que le feu vert de Castiel pour passer à l'action. Dean n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il était toutefois incapable de bouger. Incapable de réagir autrement qu'en cherchant à mentir à nouveau.

\- On s'en fiche … il sait c'est tout. Il nous a fait passer le message. Personne ne devait rien te dire. On devait le laisser faire … le laisser t'emmener pour te … te tuer ensuite. C'est pour ça que ce type est là. Il va t'emmener quelque part où personne ne pourra vous … interrompre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? demanda alors Dean, surpris.

Il ne voyait pas pourquoi cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine cherchait à l'aider. Il prenait un risque en lui confiant le plan de Castiel. Et il le faisait sans aucune raison. Ce qui était surprenant, surtout en prison où le silence et la coopération pouvaient vous sauver la vie.

\- Parce que je suis stupide sans doute. Parce que je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas laisser un innocent se faire tuer. Je ne suis pas … pas un meurtrier. Maintenant, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour toi et c'est à toi de voir comment tu veux réagir. Tu peux rester ici et attendre qu'il te tue ou tenter de prendre la fuite pour sauver ta peau.

Dean avait toujours du mal à croire que Castiel pouvait être au courant de tout. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait avoir découvert qui il était. Peut-être Gabriel avait-il fini par mettre la main sur des informations ? Dean secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces questions de son esprit. Il était stupide de s'interroger sur le « comment » pour le moment. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

A chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé ce scénario, il avait voulu croire que Castiel serait incapable de le tuer. Il avait voulu croire que ses sentiments prendraient le dessus et qu'il choisirait une autre option. Même s'il n'en existait pas vraiment. Après tout, Castiel se trouvait dos au mur. Il n'avait pas réellement d'autre choix. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean en vie. C'était un trop gros risque pour lui. Le tuer était la seule manière de l'empêcher de parler.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il était évident que Castiel avait fait son choix. Il avait préféré son organisation et ses associés au jeune homme. Il avait choisi de le tuer pour les sauver eux. C'était au tour de Dean de faire son choix à présent. Et il était simple. Rester pour mourir ou fuir et vivre. Dean opta pour la seconde solution.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas sortir sans risquer d'être vu. Il devait observer l'homme venu pour le chercher et attendre une opportunité pour l'éliminer.

Il se pencha à l'angle de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil sur son adversaire. Il parlait toujours avec Jo mais avait baissé le ton pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu. Dean prit une grande inspiration et se força ensuite à réfléchir calmement. Il devait attendre que son adversaire lui tourne le dos. Il devait essayer de le prendre par surprise et prier pour que Jo ne le dénonce pas. C'était sa seule chance.

Il attendit une seconde malgré une furieuse envie de tenter sa chance immédiatement. Il ne devait pas se précipiter mais la panique était présente. Il aurait dû écouter Benny et quitter la prison dès leur rencontre. Il n'aurait jamais dû exiger d'avoir un peu plus de temps. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide.

Une nouvelle fois, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et arranger les choses. Il était temps pour lui d'agir. Dean expira lentement avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à son adversaire. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il lui tournait enfin le dos. Dean n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance. Il devait se lancer maintenant. Il contourna l'angle derrière lequel il se cachait puis avança le plus silencieusement possible en direction de l'homme qui avait été envoyé ici pour le tuer. Jo l'aperçut aussitôt mais ne dit rien. Dean se promit de glisser un mot le concernant à Henriksen. Jo était peut-être un délinquant mais il venait de lui rendre un service et peut être de lui offrir une chance de rester en vie.

Dean n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre à le remercier. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.

Dean continua à avancer dans sa direction doucement. Il était presque à sa hauteur quand ce dernier se tourna brusquement. De toute évidence, il avait fini par le sentir approcher. Dean devait réagir rapidement. Il tenta d'abattre son poing dans son visage sans attendre mais son adversaire parvint à esquiver son attaque. Dean tenta alors de le frapper du genou mais une nouvelle fois, il manqua sa cible. Il recula alors pour parer une attaque de son adversaire puis aperçut du coin de l'œil le couteau que ce dernier avait coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il était armé et cela changeait tout. Dean devait l'empêcher de saisir son arme et de le menacer avec.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean avait suivi l'entraînement du FBI. Il savait exactement comment se comporter s'il se trouvait désarmé face à un adversaire qui ne l'était pas. L'objectif principal était de lui retirer son avantage. Dean évita un coup de poing lancé en direction de son visage, se baissa puis se jeta sur son adversaire sans perdre une seconde. Il sentit son épaule heurter l'estomac du détenu, lui arrachant un cri puis le sentit basculer en arrière. Il tomba avec lui et attrapa, durant leur chute, le manche du couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Ils finirent par tomber au sol, son adversaire sur le dos et Dean au-dessus de lui. Le choc contraint le jeune agent à lâcher le couteau qu'il avait réussi à récupérer et il grogna en roulant aussitôt sur le côté pour tenter de le reprendre. Son adversaire lui saisit alors le bras pour l'en empêcher et Dean dut se concentrer à nouveau sur lui.

Il doutait que Jo vole à son secours. Il était probablement terrifié et incapable d'intervenir. Il devait s'en sortir seul. Castiel avait sans doute fait en sorte que personne ne puisse arrêter son homme de main et il était évident qu'aucun garde n'allait arriver sous peu.

Le jeune agent se remémora alors ses entrainements et toutes les situations similaires dans lesquelles il s'était trouvé. Il parvint à lancer son coude en arrière pour frapper son assaillant au niveau du sternum puis rampa pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il allait enfin mettre la main sur le couteau quand l'autre détenu lui saisit les jambes et le tira à nouveau vers lui.

Dean roula aussitôt sur le dos pour pouvoir se défendre. Ils échangèrent quelques coups mais manquèrent majoritairement leur cible à force de rouler dans un sens ou un autre pour tenter de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Dean n'en revenait pas de ne pas réussir à s'en sortir. Il était un agent du FBI expérimenté et surentrainé. Il aurait dû avoir le dessus facilement. Il savait que Castiel avait probablement choisi un détenu compétent pour le neutraliser. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Dean aurait du être plus fort que lui. Cela le frustrait et le mettait hors de lui.

Il finit heureusement par toucher son adversaire au bas ventre avec son genou puis profita du fait qu'il portait ses mains à son entrejambe sous l'effet de la douleur pour le frapper au visage avec son pied. Il fut satisfait de le voir tomber en arrière, assommé. Dean attendit une seconde pour être totalement sûr qu'il n'allait pas se relever avant de se remettre sur pieds.

Il attrapa le couteau et le passa à sa ceinture au cas où avant de se tourner vers Jo. Il le regardait avec une peur évidente, les deux mains levées entre eux en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant … je te jure que … commença t-il.

\- Je te crois. Et merci de ne pas l'avoir averti que j'approchais. Tu m'as sans doute sauvé la vie, le coupa Dean aussitôt.

Jo sembla surpris par ses remerciements mais le jeune agent estimait qu'il les méritait. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de s'attarder avec lui. Il devait rejoindre le bureau d'Henriksen et demander à ce qu'on l'exfiltre au plus vite. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser tuer. Castiel avait choisi de lui déclarer la guerre et Dean ne comptait pas être une victime consentante. Il allait se battre et survivre. Il prendrait ensuite le temps d'analyser ce que la douleur immense que le choix de Castiel lui avait causée.

\- Tu devrais filer. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit seul, souffla Jo en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Dean hocha la tête et fit volte-face, prêt à prendre la fuite. Il entendit Jo l'appeler dans son dos mais il était trop pressé pour se retourner et lui demander ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ce fut une erreur et il ne le comprit malheureusement que trop tard. Car il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il recevait un coup violent derrière la tête. Il tomba aussitôt en avant. Il eut heureusement le réflexe de se tourner en chutant pour ne pas heurter le sol avec son front. Il eut le temps de voir que l'homme qui l'avait frappé était le deuxième détenu qui était dans la pièce avec lui avant sa bagarre. Celui qui était resté silencieux quand son camarade prévenait Dean du danger. Il heurta ensuite le sol violemment et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Le détenu qui l'avait frappé s'approcha alors de lui en le dévisageant.

\- Je suis désolé Dean mais c'était toi ou moi, lança t-il avant de le frapper à nouveau, l'assommant pour de bon.

* * *

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus allongé sur le sol. Il était assis sur une chaise et ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos. Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. On l'avait conduit dans une pièce qui devait probablement se trouver au sous-sol de la prison s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait. Des tuyaux parcouraient la totalité du plafond. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais une forte odeur d'humidité. Dean savait pourquoi on l'avait conduit ici. Personne ne se rendait jamais au sous-sol. C'était l'endroit idéal pour assassiner quelqu'un sans qu'on ne les interrompe. Personne ne l'entendrait crier ici. Personne ne volerait à son secours.

Le jeune agent ne laissa pas la panique le gagner. Il devait rester lucide et calme. Il y avait forcément une issue. Il lui suffisait de la trouver.

\- Enfin réveillé, lança une voix familière dans son dos.

Dean serra les poings en la reconnaissant. Il s'était attendu à ce que Castiel soit présent à son réveil. Mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il demanderait à quelqu'un de faire le sale boulot pour lui. Il n'était que très rarement celui qui passait à l'acte. Il préférait donner les ordres et attendre qu'on les exécute. Le fait qu'il ait choisi Gabriel était toutefois surprenant. D'ordinaire, son bras droit n'était pas non plus impliqué directement dans les exécutions. Dean était flatté d'une certaine manière.

\- Gabriel, lança t-il sans tourner le visage pour le voir.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bras droit et associé de Castiel apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il tenait un pistolet à la main mais ne le pointait pas encore en direction du jeune agent. Il semblait amusé par la situation. Et particulièrement satisfait d'avoir enfin Dean à sa merci.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que ce serait toi, ajouta t-il en le dévisageant.

Gabriel sourit en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour être sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Dean pouvait essayer de le repousser en le frappant avec les pieds mais il doutait que cela lui permette de s'échapper. Pas tant qu'il était menotté. Il devait commencer par gagner du temps pour trouver une solution.

\- J'ai demandé à être celui qui te tuerait. Cassie a jugé bon de m'accorder cette faveur puisque je suis celui qui a découvert ton petit secret, commenta Gabriel.

\- On dirait bien que le FBI a encore des progrès à faire … tu pourrais peut-être les aider à renforcer leur savoir et à améliorer leur technique en la matière.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un marché ?

\- Non, je faisais juste la conversation.

Gabriel sourit de plus belle avant de lui tapoter doucement le genou.

\- Vos méthodes sont effectivement à revoir même si je dois reconnaître que découvrir qui tu étais vraiment n'a pas été simple. J'ai dû employer les meilleurs et ça m'a coûté une fortune mais … le jeu en valait la chandelle non ?

\- Est-ce que Castiel va daigner venir ou est-ce qu'il est trop lâche pour te regarder me tuer ?

\- Il va venir. Il veut être là. Je lui ai juste demandé de m'accorder quelques minutes seul avec toi.

\- Je suis flatté mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

Dean savait qu'il prenait un risque en poussant ainsi Gabriel dans ses derniers retranchements et en se moquant ouvertement de lui. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il détestait l'air triomphant que le bras droit de Castiel affichait. Il ne voulait pas en plus lui donner la satisfaction de penser qu'il avait peur de lui. Il était bien plus terrifié par la perspective de faire face à Castiel d'ici peu. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en posant les yeux sur lui.

\- Dean, Dean, Dean … tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce petit jeu. Tu as perdu et la meilleure manière de te comporter à présent est de l'accepter. Tu es ridicule.

\- J'ai réussi à vous berner pendant des semaines entières et j'ai obtenu des informations capitales sans avoir à faire d'efforts particuliers. Si tu veux mon avis, ça fait de moi le vainqueur dans cette histoire. Tu peux tenter de te consoler en pensant que me tuer renversera la vapeur mais c'est trop tard. Le FBI a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour vous faire tomber et crois-moi … ils le feront … avec ou sans moi.

Gabriel l'observa une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Il se demandait probablement si Dean était en train de bluffer. Le jeune homme s'amusa de sa confusion mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Tu mens, assura Gabriel après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Peut être oui … ou peut être que je dis la vérité. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

\- Tu crois que cela m'empêchera de te tuer ?

\- Je sais que tu le feras. Je le savais dès le premier jour. C'était un risque que j'étais prêt à courir et je l'accepte. Ma mort ne sera pas vaine puisqu'elle arrive trop tard pour vous sauver la vie.

Gabriel se redressa alors brutalement et, sans crier gare, frappa Dean au visage avec la crosse de son arme. Le jeune agent sentit sa lèvre s'ouvrir sous l'impact. La douleur fut intense durant de longues secondes avant de s'atténuer doucement. Il cracha un peu de sang par terre avant de redresser la tête et de regarder à nouveau Gabriel dans les yeux.

\- Dire que tu étais si prêt de tout empêcher Gabe … si seulement tu avais suivi ton instinct plus tôt … si seulement tu n'avais pas bêtement suivi les ordres de ton patron. Tu aurais pu m'arrêter. Tu aurais pu devenir un héros.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris que la loyauté et le respect des ordres soit un concept qui t'échappe, répliqua Gabriel.

\- Oh détrompe toi … je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. C'est parce que j'avais l'ordre de faire parler Castiel que j'ai accepté de faire tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis ici. Si ce n'est pas de la loyauté alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Fils de pute …

\- Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu le souhaites Gabe. Tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu. Fin de l'histoire.

Il ne fut pas surpris cette fois quand Gabriel le frappa à nouveau. Il encaissa le coup porté à sa tempe et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir sous l'effet de la douleur. Il aurait été plus prudent de calmer le jeu pour rester en un seul morceau et avoir une chance de s'échapper. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de répéter encore et encore combien Gabriel était passé proche du but et qu'il était trop tard maintenant.

\- Tu ne faisais que suivre les ordres hein ? Ecarter les cuisses pour Castiel faisait partie de ta mission ? Le faire tomber amoureux de toi et prétendre l'aimer en retour était un ordre ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se fichait que Gabriel puisse croire qu'il avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Mais il savait qu'il finirait par tout répéter à Castiel. Et il détestait l'idée que ce dernier puisse penser qu'il lui avait menti. Ce serait peut-être plus simple pour lui de voir Dean comme un traitre sans cœur qui avait joué avec ses sentiments. Mais Dean n'en avait pas envie.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment on dirait. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris … mais plutôt satisfait. L'idée que tu puisses réellement être amoureux de lui rendra les choses plus difficiles encore quand il t'expliquera ce qu'il a en tête pour le reste de ta petite famille.

Visiblement, Gabriel avait interprété son silence et en avait tiré les bonnes conclusions. Ce n'était toutefois pas ce qui ennuyait Dean. Car il venait d'évoquer sa famille. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de songer à toutes les conséquences que les découvertes de Gabriel pourraient avoir sur ses proches.

\- Si vous les touchez, je vous tuerais, jeta t-il en tentant de se débattre.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment feras-tu pour les protéger quand tu seras mort ?

Dean continua à s'agiter en vain durant de longues secondes avant d'abandonner. Il n'allait certainement pas se libérer en se débattant comme un idiot. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir. C'était toutefois difficile pour lui quand on menaçait sa famille. Il pouvait accepter qu'on le tue. Il avait commis une erreur en restant une nuit de plus et il le payait au prix fort. Mais sa famille n'avait rien demandé. Ils ne méritaient pas de souffrir à cause de lui.

\- Toujours aussi sûr d'avoir gagné Dean-o ? demanda alors Gabriel.

Il était clair qu'il avait repris le dessus. Dean l'avait clairement sous-estimé jusque-là. Il avait bêtement pensé que Gabriel ne représentait pas réellement un danger pour lui. Il le trouvait amusant mais inoffensif. C'était une erreur idiote. Il était le bras droit de Castiel depuis le début. Il était forcément quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent et dangereux. Il n'aurait pas gardé son poste aussi longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Toujours oui. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et me menacer de tout et n'importe quoi … je sais comment tout cela va se finir. Tu atterriras dans une prison de haute sécurité au milieu d'autre détenus plus dangereux que toi qui se feront un malin plaisir de te remettre à ta place. Et quand ils te violeront encore et encore et que tu repenseras à la question que tu viens de me poser, la réponse te viendra naturellement. Crois-moi … tu regretteras sérieusement d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde que tu avais gagné.

Gabriel soupira en haussant les épaules. Il ne semblait pas réellement impressionné par ce qu'il entendait. Ni terrorisé par la perspective de finir dans une prison pour le restant de ses jours. Il aurait du pourtant. Car si Dean s'en sortait, il ferait en sorte qu'il ne voit plus jamais la lumière du jour. Et il y prendrait un malin plaisir.

\- On verra en temps voulu Dean-o mais pour le moment … je veux juste profiter de ma victoire sur toi.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas, l'encouragea Dean aussitôt.

Gabriel s'approcha alors à nouveau de lui et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Dean le reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui qu'il avait volé à son précédent adversaire. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre quand Gabriel approchait la lame de son cou. Il doutait qu'il le tue avant l'arrivée de Castiel mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il fit toutefois un effort pour ne pas laisser la panique le gagner. Il recula le visage autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa position sans quitter Gabriel des yeux.

Ce dernier finit par appuyer le bout du couteau contre sa joue et par l'entailler sur quelques centimètres avant de reculer. Il admira la plaie durant un instant et sourit à nouveau.

\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi ils t'ont choisi tu sais. C'est malin de leur part. Tu es tout à fait son style. Tu es absolument parfait. Et sans doute que j'aurais dû me méfier plus tôt. Tu as au moins raison sur ce point. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tu étais trop beau pour être vrai. Un peu comme le cheval de bois qui causa la perte de Troie. Un cadeau aussi incroyable ne peut être qu'une ruse. Et je le savais. J'ai juste choisi de l'ignorer car il était évident que Castiel était … disons heureux avec toi.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches à me complimenter en me disant toutes ces conneries. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te remercier.

\- C'est un compliment oui. Dean … tu as accompli ce que personne n'avait accompli avant toi. Tu nous as dupé Castiel et moi. Tu nous as ensorcelé et tu as réussi à nous faire oublier qu'on devait être méfiant. C'est très impressionnant. Dommage qu'on soit contraint de te tuer maintenant. Quelqu'un comme toi aurait été un atout important pour notre organisation.

\- J'aurais refusé de toute façon. Je ne suis pas vraiment emballé à l'idée de devenir un meurtrier et un criminel. Fournir des armes qui tueront ensuite des enfants ou vendre de la drogue qui poussera des innocents au suicide ne m'excite pas autant que cela semble t'exciter toi.

Gabriel le frappa une troisième fois dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Cette fois, il utilisa le manche de couteau et choisit sa joue déjà blessée. Dean jura ente ses dents quand son visage sembla s'enflammer sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Gabriel stop !

Dean se redressa aussitôt en entendant la voix de Castiel. Elle était froide et dure. Il venait de donner un ordre et il était évident que Gabriel allait le suivre sans discuter. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait tant. Celui où il ferait face à l'homme qu'il aimait et qui devait le haïr à présent. L'homme qu'il avait trahi à contre cœur et qui avait donné l'ordre de le faire tuer. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir quand ses yeux se poseraient enfin sur lui.

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il cherche uniquement à te provoquer ? Je te croyais plus malin que ça. Ne rentre surtout pas dans son jeu. C'est ce qu'il veut.

Castiel avait vu clair dans son jeu. Ce n'était pas une surprise. S'il avait été aveugle sur ses véritables intentions, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment il fonctionnait. Et quels étaient ses réflexes quand il se sentait acculé. Dean plissa les paupières pour apercevoir Castiel malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui, il sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Castiel semblait furieux. Il semblait blessé également. Et déçu. Tout était de la faute de Dean. C'était lui qui lui avait fait tout ce mal. Et il se détestait pour tout ça.

\- Cas, souffla t-il malgré lui.

Il avait envie de s'excuser. Peut être de s'expliquer. Mais il doutait que Castiel soit prêt à l'écouter. Il n'était pas là pour lui donner une chance de le faire changer d'avis. Juste pour le tuer.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu as perdu le droit de le faire quand tu as choisi de me trahir.

\- Ce n'est pas … commença alors Dean.

\- Stop, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ça ne changera rien. Je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux avoir à me dire.

Dean choisit alors de ne rien dire pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il était évident que Castiel ne plaisantait pas. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander depuis quand il était au courant. Si lui aussi avait joué un jeu ces derniers jours. Ou s'il avait été mis au courant seulement ce matin. Ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir prenait une toute autre dimension si toutefois Castiel avait déjà su pour lui à ce moment-là. Dean avait envie de lui poser la question. Mais il doutait d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Depuis que je sais qui tu es vraiment, j'ai redouté ce moment tu sais … celui où je me trouverais en face de toi … celui où je te dirais que je sais et que tu dois mourir. Je l'ai redouté parce que j'ai eu peur de douter. Et nous voilà finalement face à face … tu es à ma merci Dean et rien de ce que tu feras ou diras ne changera cela.

Le jeune homme dégluti avec peine. Castiel ne semblait pas avoir le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il doutait de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit pour le faire changer d'avis. Il pouvait tenter de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais Castiel refuserait probablement de le croire. Non. Il ne pourrait jamais le convaincre de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il pouvait en revanche essayer de lui faire comprendre que tuer ses proches ne servait à rien. Qu'il n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là. Qu'ils étaient totalement innocents dans cette histoire.

\- Castiel, s'il te plait … laisse moi juste quelques minutes pour te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et ensuite … ensuite tu pourras me tuer, supplia t-il en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux froids de Castiel.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel. Son bras droit semblait attendre ses ordres une fois de plus. Dean pria pour qu'il lui accorde ce petit répit. Il avait besoin de défendre la cause de ses proches. Il avait besoin de leur sauver la vie même s'il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire pour sauver la sienne.

Quand Castiel reporta son attention sur lui, il était toujours aussi fermé et stoïque. Mais il finit par adresser un petit signe de tête à Dean qui sonnait comme un accord. Une dernière chance de le convaincre de ne pas tuer tous les gens qu'il aimait. Le jeune agent devait la saisir.

\- Tu as cinq minutes Dean. Pas une de plus. Utilise les intelligemment car il sera trop tard ensuite.

Dean savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. D'ici cinq minutes, Castiel donnerait l'ordre à Gabriel de le tuer. C'était sa seule chance. Il avait tout intérêt à en faire bon usage.


	36. Sauvetage et fuite 2

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, suite directe du chapitre 35 ! Et Castiel fait enfin son choix entre Dean et les gens pour qui ils travaillent. On approche de la fin !**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Time is running out de Muse**

 **Chapitre 36 : Sauvetage et fuite 2/2**

 _« Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances mais chacun en a sur ses choix. »_

 _Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt_

Se réveiller aux côtés de Dean avait été à la fois un cadeau merveilleux et une torture indicible. Castiel avait passé la nuit à rêver d'un avenir qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et fut confronté à la réalité en rouvrant les yeux le lendemain. Dean était allongé à côté de lui, détendu quoi que visiblement soucieux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots. Il était évident que le jeune homme avait quelque chose qui le tracassait et Castiel avait une idée plutôt précise de ce dont il s'agissait.

Pouvoir serrer Dean contre lui et sentir son parfum était merveilleux. C'était ce que Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir vivre chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais c'était aussi une terrible piqure de rappel. L'homme qui était allongé près de lui lui avait menti et s'apprêtait à le trahir. Il s'était inventé un personnage et avait joué un rôle pour le berner. Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait pas envisager un avenir en sa compagnie. Si la veille, envahi par les hormones et les endorphines, il avait voulu croire qu'il existait une autre alternative, il était bien plus lucide à présent. Dean devait mourir. Castiel ne pouvait pas reculer.

Il était toutefois difficile de se concentrer sur son objectif alors que Dean se tenait proche de lui. Qu'il pouvait admirer la perfection de ses traits. Sentir le goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Entendre le son de sa voix qui avait prononcé tant de mensonges. Il ne parvenait même pas à être en colère. Il était juste amoureux.

Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel avait dû sentir que ce serait une épreuve pour lui. Quand il vint le trouver après le départ de Dean pour son travail, il lui fit part de son plan. Il était simple et sans faille. Ils allaient passer à l'attaque dès maintenant. Un garde ferait sortir les détenus qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence puis un de leurs alliés viendrait chercher Dean avec la complicité des détenus restants. Il l'emmènerait dans une salle où Gabriel l'attacherait. Il avait demandé quelques minutes seul avec Dean pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce que Castiel lui avait bien sûr accordé. Lui arriverait ensuite pour expliquer au jeune homme qu'il était au courant de tout. Pour le prévenir de ce qu'il avait prévu pour sa famille. Puis Gabriel le tuerait. Ils abandonneraient ensuite le corps dans le sous-sol jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. Ils avaient un alibi et suffisamment de « témoins » pour ne pas être suspectés.

Castiel devait reconnaître que le plan de Gabriel était bon. S'il avait été suffisamment lucide pour l'échafauder seul, il aurait choisi de procéder d'une façon similaire.

Mais son bras droit l'avait déchargé de cette responsabilité. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était de donner son feu vert puis de rejoindre le sous-sol pour parler avec Dean. C'était extrêmement simple. Et c'était pourtant incroyablement difficile pour lui.

Donner le feu vert revenait à condamner le jeune homme. Une fois le plan déclenché, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

Il ne prit toutefois pas le temps de réfléchir et signifia son accord à Gabriel d'un mouvement de la tête. Il le regarda ensuite quitter la pièce avant de fermer les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Dean allait mourir. Castiel devait se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était sur le point de tuer un agent du FBI, une menace et ne surtout pas penser au fait qu'il s'agissait également de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait été convaincu la veille que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Si Dean était effectivement un bon acteur, ses larmes étaient sincères. S'il avait été encore dans son rôle, il n'aurait pas pleuré. Il aurait su que cela risquait d'éveiller les soupçons de Castiel.

La question à présent était de savoir si cela changeait quoi que ce soit. Castiel voulait croire que « oui ». Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Dean était peut-être amoureux de lui mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il renoncerait à les dénoncer. Il le regretterait sans doute. Il souffrirait autant que Castiel de sa trahison. Mais il était peut-être déterminé. Et il représentait donc une menace qui devait être éliminée.

Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'être sûr que le jeune homme ne ferait pas passer ses sentiments avant sa mission. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Dean. S'il avait la confirmation de ses soupçons alors donner l'ordre à Gabriel de le tuer serait plus simple pour lui. Il n'aurait aucun mal à l'assumer ensuite. Si Dean lui assurait l'inverse, Castiel aurait alors un choix à faire. Le croire ou le tuer. Lui faire confiance ou suivre l'instinct de son bras droit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr du choix qu'il ferait. Mais parce qu'il existait une infime chance qu'il opte pour laisser Dean vivre, il était plus prudent de mettre en place un plan de secours.

Il en discuta rapidement avec un des alliés d'Alonzo en qui il avait pleinement confiance avant de rejoindre finalement le sous-sol à son tour.

Il ne dirait rien à Gabriel. Il savait que son bras droit n'accepterait pas sa décision. S'il choisissait d'épargner le jeune homme alors il devrait agir dans son dos. Et s'exposer ensuite aux conséquences qui en découleraient nécessairement.

En approchant de la pièce où Gabriel détenait Dean, Castiel tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient. Il sourit sans le vouloir en reconnaissant la voix du jeune homme. Il le connaissait suffisamment à présent pour deviner la peur dans son ton. Il ne baissait toutefois pas les bras. Il provoquait Gabriel, sans doute dans l'espoir de trouver une faille. Il gagnait du temps. Ses paroles étaient calculées mais dangereuses. Car la patience de Gabriel avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers jours et il était sûr que son bras droit ne se laisserait pas faire.

Quand il entendit Dean assurer qu'il avait séduit Castiel pour mener sa mission à bien, il sentit la colère monter en lui brusquement. Comment avait il pu croire que le jeune homme avait des sentiments sincères pour lui ? Comment avait il pu songer une seule seconde à l'épargner quand il avait passé son temps à se moquer de lui et à lui mentir ? Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce pour dire à Gabriel de le tuer quand il entendit son bras droit sous-entendre que Dean était sincère. Le silence du jeune homme était une réponse en soi et Castiel ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter des paroles échangées entre Dean et Gabriel. Il voulait que le jeune homme le lui dise à lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était sûr qu'il serait en mesure alors de savoir s'il mentait ou non.

Il perdit du temps à réfléchir et sortit de sa torpeur et de son immobilisme quand il entendit Gabriel frapper Dean à plusieurs reprises. Il devait arrêter cela. Il choisit alors d'entrer.

La surprise sur le visage du jeune homme en entendant sa voix lui arracha un frisson. Il se sentait tout puissant à cet instant précis. Il avait la vie d'un homme entre ses mains et si ce n'était pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière, c'était tout de même différent. Il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait et Castiel le vivait différemment.

Il ne laissa pas à Dean la possibilité de l'attendrir en employant son surnom. Il ne le laissa pas non plus parler au début. Il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu la colère qu'il continuait à ressentir avant d'ordonner au jeune homme de s'expliquer. Ce que Dean demanda quelques secondes plus tard comme Castiel l'avait imaginé. Il lui accorda quelques minutes parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui en donner plus. Et parce qu'il avait besoin de faire son choix rapidement.

Il pouvait voir les traces des coups reçus sur le visage de Dean. Il pouvait voir le sang couler de sa plaie à la joue. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Gabriel ait pu le faire souffrir gratuitement. Il comprenait la colère de son bras droit. Ce n'était toutefois pas une raison pour avoir recours à la torture. Pas quand elle n'avait pas pour but d'arracher des aveux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une confession. Ils savaient déjà tout. Ou presque. Castiel avait encore besoin de quelques réponses. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait les obtenir sans avoir recours à des méthodes aussi primitives.

\- Castiel, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais je peux te jurer que je suis désolé. Si j'avais pu faire autrement … si j'avais pu tout te dire et t'épargner, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je ne veux pas te trahir … je n'ai juste pas d'autres choix.

\- C'est sensé me convaincre de te laisser en vie ?

Castiel s'était attendu à autre chose de la part du jeune homme. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui confesse son amour pour lui et lui promette de ne rien faire pour tenter de sortir d'ici en vie. Il était à la fois déçu et rassuré. Il n'aurait certainement pas cru le jeune homme s'il s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il aimait et de le supplier de le laisser vivre. Il n'aurait cru aucune de ses promesses si elles avaient été faites immédiatement. Il avait toutefois besoin de plus pour prendre sa décision.

Dans son dos, Gabriel semblait déjà s'impatienter. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner le feu vert sans en savoir plus.

\- Non je sais que ça ne suffira pas. Je doute d'ailleurs de pouvoir te convaincre de me laisser en vie. Je sais ce que je représente pour vous et je sais que vous devez vous débarrasser de moi. Tu m'avais prévenu dès le début. C'est le sort que vous réservez à tous les traitres. Je l'ai accepté. Si je dois mourir alors tant pis … je mourrais.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé cinq minutes alors ? demanda Castiel, surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'un homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer ne le suppliait pas de l'épargner. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était admiratif du courage du jeune homme. Il semblait réellement sincère et prêt à mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne vais pas chercher à me justifier ou à te convaincre de me pardonner. Ce serait inutile. Mais … ne fais pas de mal à ma famille Castiel. Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Ils n'y sont pour rien. Ils n'ont rien demandé et ils … ils sont innocents. Ils ne méritent pas de mourir à cause de moi. Je suis sûr que c'est la colère que tu ressens envers moi qui t'a poussé à prendre cette décision. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as aucune raison de les tuer. Tu veux me faire du mal ? Alors vas y. Frappe moi. Torture moi. Mais laisse les tranquilles s'il te plait.

Il était évident que Dean tenait énormément à ses proches. Castiel avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse ainsi ne pas se soucier de sa propre sécurité et privilégier celle des gens qu'on aimait. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose pour sa famille. Il ne détestait pas ses parents. Mais il ne les aimait pas non plus. La seule personne pour laquelle il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire se trouvait assise en face de lui. Quand il ne savait pas encore qui était réellement Dean, il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. C'était sans doute ce que Dean ressentait pour ses proches.

\- Tu as au moins raison sur un point Dean. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Et je t'avais prévenu. Tu savais le sort que je réserve aux traitres.

\- Je le savais en acceptant cette mission. Mais ma famille n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- Peut être mais tu m'as fait énormément de mal et j'estime avoir le droit de t'en faire à mon tour.

\- Me tuer ne te suffit pas ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

Dean baissa alors les yeux. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Castiel eut de la peine pour lui. Il savait que son choix de s'en prendre ensuite à sa famille était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tuer des innocents. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ses méthodes de travail. Mais il ressentait le besoin de détruire le jeune homme. Sauf si ce dernier lui donnait une bonne raison de renoncer à tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire clairement. Il avait besoin que cela vienne de lui.

\- Il te reste quelques minutes tu sais … bien sûr, si tu n'as plus rien à dire alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous perdrions plus de temps à parler. Gabriel …

\- Non, Castiel attends, le coupa Dean en relevant la tête.

Il pleurait toujours mais il ne sanglotait pas bêtement. Il avait un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. C'était admirable dans sa situation. D'autres n'auraient pas réussi à rester aussi calme à quelques secondes d'une mort certaine. Le jeune homme était incroyablement digne et ses larmes étaient comme un coup de poignard que Castiel recevait en plein cœur.

\- Attends, je … je n'ai pas fini, ajouta finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel leva alors la main en direction de Gabriel pour lui faire signe d'attendre. Il savait que son bras droit n'allait pas apprécier l'interruption mais il s'en contrefichait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait pour le moment. Ce que Dean allait dire. Castiel priait pour qu'il trouve les mots justes. Qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre pour arrêter tout ça et chercher une autre solution. Il espérait que le jeune homme serait suffisamment intelligent et sincère pour le comprendre.

\- Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais … j'étais conscient du sacrifice qu'on me demandait. La mission était simple. Te séduire et coucher avec toi. On espérait que tu serais plus ouvert à parler et à ma confier des choses si je me faisais une place dans ton lit. On m'avait montré ta photo et on m'avait parlé de toi. Dans la bouche des autres, tu étais un monstre. Un criminel sans morale qui méritait de pourrir en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères obtenir en m'insultant Dean mais tu perds du temps précieux crois-moi.

\- J'ai besoin de tout te dire. Je ne sais pas si ça changera quoi que ce soit mais je n'ai rien à perdre. Laisse moi juste finir.

Castiel savait parfaitement l'image que le FBI avait de lui. Il savait également déjà que la mission de Dean était de le séduire et de coucher avec lui. Il détestait l'entendre dans sa bouche. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler combien il avait été trahi et utilisé. Il aurait préféré que le jeune homme en vienne directement à l'essentiel. Mais il devait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il le lui avait promis.

\- Les premiers jours, j'avais peur de toi. Peur de ce dont tu étais capable et de ce que tu me ferais une fois que je t'aurais dit « oui ». J'étais terrifié la moitié du temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. J'avais une mission à remplir et mes preuves à faire après de mes collègues et de ma hiérarchie alors … j'ai continué.

Castiel ne dit rien mais garda les yeux rivés sur Dean. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne disait pas cela uniquement pour gagner du temps. Il avait réellement besoin de s'expliquer. Castiel lui fit donc signe de poursuivre de la main.

\- La première fois, durant les premières minutes, j'avais la sensation que tu m'utilisais … que tu me voyais comme un objet sexuel juste là pour satisfaire tes besoins. C'était la confirmation de tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur toi et j'étais déterminé … j'étais déterminé à te faire tomber pour te faire payer ta façon de me traiter à cet instant-là. Mais ensuite … tu as changé. Tu m'as laissé reprendre un peu le contrôle et tu …

Dean s'interrompit pour jeter un coup d'œil à Gabriel. Il semblait gêné de dévoiler toutes ces choses devant lui. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas honte de la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Dean. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir pris son plaisir en ligne de compte et d'avoir cherché à se montrer plus délicat avec lui. Gabriel pouvait en penser ce qu'il voulait dans son coin. Castiel s'en contrefichait complètement.

\- Tu t'es montré plus tendre et plus délicat. J'ai d'abord pensé que tu voulais uniquement me mettre en confiance et m'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Mais … ton attitude n'a pas changé. Tu es … c'était comme si tu étais deux personnes à la fois. Le criminel sans morale qui tue sans hésiter ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin que tu es face aux autres et … l'homme capable d'être tendre, d'aimer et de prendre soin de quelqu'un quand tu es avec moi. Et si je détestais le premier … j'ai … je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que tomber amoureux du second sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

Voilà c'était dit. Dean lui avait confessé qu'il l'aimait vraiment. C'était ce que Castiel avait voulu entendre depuis le début. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas prendre sa décision sur ce seul aveu. Il avait besoin de croire que le jeune homme ne lui mentait pas à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une mission pour toi, rappela t-il alors.

\- Tu l'étais … tu l'étais au début. Et j'aurais préféré que tu le restes mais ce n'est pas aussi simple malheureusement. Quand j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, j'ai cherché à lutter contre. C'était trop tard. J'ai alors espéré qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Ça aurait rendu les choses plus simples. Sauf que tu as fini par me dire et par me prouver que tu m'aimais en retour. Tu as commencé à me parler d'avenir ensemble et de futur et … j'ai commencé à vouloir te protéger. Je voulais trouver un moyen de t'épargner sans pour autant renoncer à ma mission. S'il y en avait eu un, je l'aurais trouvé Castiel … mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Alors tu m'aimes mais tu m'as tout de même trahi. C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire.

\- C'est exactement ce que je te dis oui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Gabriel, j'ai déjà transmis les informations à mon collègue et ils viendront bientôt vous interroger.

\- C'est donc trop tard.

Castiel savait qu'il existait un risque qu'ils se soient rendus compte de ce qui se passait après que Dean ait parlé. Mais il avait espéré que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il avait espéré pouvoir convaincre le jeune homme de ne rien dire. Cela lui aurait alors donné une raison de le laisser en vie. Un moyen de pression sur lui. Il n'en avait plus à présent. Tuer Dean ne changerait rien à ce qui se passerait mais c'était la procédure dans ce type de situation. Castiel le savait mais ne parvenait pas encore à s'y résoudre.

\- Peut être pas … j'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'offre un marché … qu'on te propose de parler en échange d'un aménagement de peine. Tu pourrais sortir d'ici un jour Castiel. Tu pourrais avoir un avenir. Il te suffit d'accepter de parler.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais dénoncer mes associés pour obtenir une remise de peine … que je pourrais condamner Gabriel pour gagner quelques années ? C'est donc comme ça que tu me vois Dean ?

\- Non, je sais qu'il existe une chance que tu dises non mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour toi.

Castiel trouvait cela ridicule. Dean aurait du savoir qu'il était trop fidèle et loyal pour vendre ses associés. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'accepterait jamais de parler. Il préférait mourir que d'être un traitre à son tour.

\- Tu l'as fait uniquement pour soulager ta conscience, assura t-il.

\- Non, je l'ai fait parce que … commença le jeune homme.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, le coupa alors Castiel.

Il se tourna en direction de Gabriel, prêt à lui donner enfin le feu vert qu'il attendait patiemment. Il avait donné une chance à Dean de le convaincre mais ce qu'il venait de dire changeait tout. Il s'était montré égoïste et c'était la preuve que Castiel ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une seconde chance.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiot ! Je l'ai fait parce que je suis fou de toi et parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je l'ai parce que je veux t'offrir une chance d'avoir un avenir … de vivre ta vie autrement. Pas avec moi, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais … j'avais besoin de t'offrir cette opportunité. Je ne pouvais pas être l'homme qui te détruirait. Je ne peux pas …

Dean s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle. Sa voix était rauque et il avait de plus en plus de mal à étouffer ses sanglots. Castiel ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer. Quant à ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était absolument bouleversant. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis le début. C'était les mots qui changeaient tout.

\- Je ne peux pas parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire souffrir, reprit Dean difficilement. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Te faire du mal me détruit. J'ai le cœur brisé Castiel. Je suis … je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi et je voulais … je veux que tu puisses vivre. Le simple fait que tu puisses sortir un jour et avoir une vie me suffit pour continuer à avancer … même si tu feras cette vie loin de moi et que je souffrirais toujours de ton absence.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention entièrement sur Dean. Ce qu'il venait de dire était incroyable. Il ne l'avait pas fait uniquement par dépit ou pour avoir la vie sauve. Il ne l'avait pas fait en espérant que Castiel lui pardonnerait tout en l'entendant. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il voulait que Castiel connaisse ses motivations. Il voulait qu'il accepte ce marché.

\- Si tu tiens autant à ce que j'ai une vie et un avenir ailleurs que dans cette prison ou dans une autre alors pourquoi m'avoir dénoncé … pourquoi avoir transmis les informations à ton coéquipier ? Tout aurait été plus simple si tu n'avais rien fait. On aurait pu trouver une solution ensemble.

Dean ricana alors mais il ne se moquait pas de Castiel. Il trouvait sans doute la situation ironique. Elle l'était sans doute. C'était un peu comme une sorte de remake moderne de Romeo et Juliette. Deux personnes qui s'aiment mais que les circonstances séparent inévitablement.

\- Je t'ai peut-être menti sur mon nom et sur mon passé mais je ne t'ai pas menti sur la personne que je suis. J'ai … je ne prétends pas être le meilleur mais je fais en sorte d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et votre organisation … elle coûte la vie de milliers de gens innocents tous les jours Castiel. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux là-dessus. Je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à vendre des armes et de la drogue qui finiront par tuer des gamins. Je dois arrêter tout ça. Je dois vous empêcher de faire du mal.

C'était là tout le problème entre eux. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes totalement différents. Dean faisait partie de ceux qu'on qualifiait de gens bien. Ceux qui voulaient se battre pour sauver des vies et qui étaient prêts à tout sacrifier pour leur mission. Castiel, de son côté, était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il faisait partie des « méchants ». Il vendait des armes et de la drogue. Il se fichait que des gens meurent à cause de lui. Il ne se souciait que de sa fortune et de sa puissance. Il ne se souciait que de lui-même. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir dans ces circonstances. Mais si Castiel estimait avoir le droit de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il pourrait empêcher Dean d'en faire autant. Ce n'était pas juste. Surtout que le jeune homme avait été honnête avec lui et lui avait expliqué sincèrement pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il l'avait fait par conviction et en dépit de ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il avait sacrifié son bonheur pour celui d'inconnus. C'était honorable. Et si Castiel pensait que c'était une erreur, il ne pouvait qu'admirer la loyauté de Dean envers cette mission qu'il s'était vu confié.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer que le jeune homme l'aimait sincèrement. Qu'il avait envie de cet avenir à deux pourtant inaccessible. Il avait essayé de trouver une solution intermédiaire. Il avait fait de son mieux. Méritait il de mourir pour ça ? Castiel n'en était pas sûr.

\- Tu es donc prêt à sacrifier ton propre bonheur … ta vie même pour les autres ? Pour ce en quoi tu crois ? demanda t-il pour en avoir la confirmation pour de bon.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour faire ce qui est juste. Peu importe que j'en souffre et peu importe que cela me détruise. Je suis remplaçable. On trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire si ce n'est pas moi.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il avait pris sa décision. Tuer Dean ne changerait rien. Il avait déjà parlé et la machine était en marche. Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Le tuer maintenant aggraverait même la situation. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de l'éliminer. S'il le faisait, ce serait uniquement pour se venger de sa trahison. Pour satisfaire la colère qu'il aurait dû continuer à ressentir. Sauf qu'il n'était plus en colère. Il était résigné et triste. Tuer Dean ne ferait que rajouter du sel sur une plaie déjà très douloureuse. C'était stupide.

Il soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Gabriel. Son bras droit semblait convaincu qu'il allait enfin lui donner le feu vert. Castiel n'en avait toutefois pas l'intention. Il avait mis au point un plan avec le détenu qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il lui suffisait de prononcer la phrase convenue pour qu'il entre en scène et neutralise Gabriel. Castiel détacherait ensuite Dean puis demanderait à son allié de l'assommer à son tour. Il pourrait ensuite faire croire à Gabriel qu'ils avaient été piégés tous les deux. Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il sauverait Dean mais ne se compromettrait pas auprès de Crowley.

\- Tue-moi si ça peut te soulager Castiel. Mais ne fais pas de mal à ma famille, lança Dean dans son dos.

Castiel ne répondit rien même s'il avait très envie de le lui promettre. Il le ferait une fois Gabriel neutralisé. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de faire du mal aux proches du jeune homme. C'était une décision stupide de toute façon.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Gabriel, à toi de jouer.

\- Avec plaisir boss, répliqua son bras droit en souriant.

« A toi de jouer » était la phrase qu'il avait convenu avec le détenu à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes après l'avoir prononcé la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Carlos entra sans attendre. Il avait récupéré une matraque et l'abattit sans attendre sur l'arrière du crâne de Gabriel. Ce dernier chuta alors en avant, assommé. Castiel s'écarta de lui pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus avant de remercier Carlos d'un mouvement de la tête. Ce petit service lui avait coûté cher mais il ne le regrettait pas.

\- Castiel … souffla Dean qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'accroupit et fouilla les poches de Gabriel en quête de la clef des menottes. Quand il mit la main dessus, il détacha le jeune homme sans attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier sans quitter sa chaise.

Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il soit surpris. Il avait semblé convaincu qu'il allait mourir. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait ouvert son cœur de la sorte. C'était paradoxalement ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Je te laisse partir, expliqua t-il finalement.

Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il semblait se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège tordu. Castiel l'attrapa alors par les bras pour le contraindre à se lever. Ce que le jeune homme fit doucement. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel et semblait chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas le temps de discuter. Gabriel ne serait pas inconscient éternellement et Castiel devait faire en sorte que son bras droit ne se doute de rien. Ils devaient agir rapidement.

\- Te tuer ne changera rien. Tu as parlé et il est trop tard pour moi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais te venger.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas vouloir faire souffrir l'autre. J'étais déterminé à te tuer il y a encore quelques heures mais … ce que tu as dit … qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de le faire hein ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur Gabriel avant de les poser à nouveau sur Castiel.

\- Ils te tueront quand ils sauront, constata t-il d'une petite voix.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Ils ne le feront pas s'ils ne savent pas. Carlos va se charger de m'assommer quand tu seras parti. Ils ne se douteront de rien.

Castiel ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il l'espérait sincèrement. Il ne regrettait toutefois pas d'avoir fait ce choix. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Dean ne méritait pas de mourir. Et Castiel n'avait pas envie de souffrir inutilement.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui a pu te faire changer d'avis, confessa Dean.

\- Ce que tu as dit … quand je suis rentré dans cette pièce, je voulais t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses. J'attendais que tu prononces ces mots qui me feraient changer d'avis. J'espérais que tu le ferais et que je n'aurais pas à te tuer.

\- Et ma famille ?

\- Ils ne risquent rien. C'était une décision stupide de toute façon.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets Dean.

Le jeune homme sembla le croire. Il était incroyable de voir qu'ils parvenaient encore à se faire confiance malgré tout. C'était la preuve que leurs sentiments étaient réels. Qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment suffisamment pour passer outre les circonstances et faire les bons choix. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien vivre de semblable avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'en avait même pas envie. C'était trop risqué et trop douloureux.

\- Tu dois partir maintenant Dean. Si Gabriel se réveille, il nous tuera tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, avoua alors le jeune homme.

Il ne le disait pas pour tenter de convaincre Castiel de s'enfuir. C'était juste un constat. Il savait tout aussi bien que Castiel qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Mais il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire pour l'assimiler. Besoin aussi sans doute que Castiel le sache.

\- Je sais et je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir non plus. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est inévitable. Cette histoire était condamnée à mal se finir depuis le début.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Et tu as sauvé la mienne à plusieurs reprises. Malheureusement ça ne change rien.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Castiel l'attrapa ensuite par les joues sans se soucier de lui faire mal en appuyant sur sa plaie et ses hématomes. Il le força à se pencher dans sa direction et l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche. C'était leur dernier baiser. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Castiel aurait préféré que Carlos ne soit pas là pour les voir faire. Il aurait voulu avoir encore un peu de temps. Mais il était réaliste. Il prit toutefois quelques secondes pour faire voyager sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme avant de reculer pour mettre fin à leur baiser.

\- Je t'aime Cas, souffla le jeune homme aussitôt.

\- Je t'aime aussi … maintenant file.

Dean ne bougeait toujours pas. Castiel aurait dû le pousser à quitter la pièce. Il ne l'avait toutefois toujours pas relâché. Il savait qu'ils se voyaient probablement pour la dernière fois. Lui passerait le reste de sa vie en prison et Dean tenterait de reconstruire la sienne loin de lui. C'était incroyablement douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? demanda alors le jeune homme dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes.

\- Tu vas vivre … tu vas continuer à faire le bien autour de toi et tu vas rester fidèle à tes convictions et à tes principes. Nous sommes peut-être différents Dean et nous appartenons clairement à deux mondes mais … même si je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu fais, je ne peux qu'admirer ton courage et ta loyauté. Je t'admire toi.

\- Tu pourrais accepter le marché qu'ils te proposeront. Je sais que ça ne changera rien pour nous mais tu pourrais sortir d'ici et avoir une autre vie. Tu pourrais …

\- Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne peux pas les trahir. Tu es loyal envers le FBI et envers te proches et je suis loyal envers eux. On doit l'accepter.

Dean acquiesça. Il pleurait toujours mais ne sanglotait plus. Castiel déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le sera fortement contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour inhaler une dernière fois son parfum. Il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que ses souvenirs et il avait besoin d'en emmagasiner un maximum s'il voulait surmonter cette épreuve.

\- Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils ne tenteront pas quelque chose contre toi une fois que tu seras sorti. Je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de le faire d'ici. Tu dois me promettre d'être prudent et de rester en vie. J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre.

\- Je te le promets.

Castiel sourit alors malgré le chagrin qui lui comprimait le cœur et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il finit par relâcher Dean et par reculer d'un pas. Il était évident que le jeune homme ne prendrait pas l'initiative de quitter la pièce s'il continuait à le tenir.

\- Essaie de ne pas m'oublier trop vite, plaisanta t-il alors pour ne pas céder au chagrin qui l'envahissait et lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer.

\- Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier … je ne pense même pas que je pourrais cesser de t'aimer un jour. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux me promettre et même si j'ai envie de te le faire jurer, je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Mais je te le promets … je te le jure.

\- Ça suffit Dean … s'il te plait … va t'en.

Le jeune homme s'essuya les joues du revers de la min. C'était inutile puisque les larmes continuaient de couler de ses paupières. Mais il voulait se donner un peu de contenance et Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux avant que Dean ne finisse par commencer à s'éloigner doucement. Il avait envie de le retenir. De continuer à lui parler. De le serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et il était déterminé à faire ce qui était raisonnable. Il avait suffisamment pris de risque jusque-là. Il était temps pour lui d'agir intelligemment.

Dean s'approcha de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Il se tourna ensuite une dernière fois pour poser les yeux sur Castiel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le constatait mais c'était à chaque fois comme recevoir une claque en plein visage. Dean était magnifique. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle. Même quand il avait des hématomes et du sang sur le visage. Même quand il pleurait. Castiel aimait cet homme comme un fou. Il l'aimait au point de prendre tous les risques pour lui. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait la vie elle-même.

\- Réfléchis à ma proposition Cas. Ne la rejette pas sans prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi Dean.

\- Tu pourrais changer d'avis si …

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je ne sacrifierais pas tout ce en quoi je crois pour quelques années de liberté.

\- Je ne peux rien dire pour te convaincre … même si je te promets de t'attendre ?

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible. Ça nous mettrait en danger tous les deux. Ce n'est pas un « au revoir » Dean. C'est un adieu.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, prit une grande inspiration avant d'hocher la tête doucement.

\- Adieu alors Cas.

\- Adieu Dean.

Le jeune homme ravala un sanglot puis ouvrit finalement la porte. Quand il la franchit, Castiel sentit son cœur se briser une énième fois dan sa poitrine. Il sentit le chagrin l'envahir entièrement quand la porte se referma derrière l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Dean. Il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger les choses. Il était condamné à le laisser partir.

Il dut lutter contre ses propres sanglots pendant de longues secondes. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant Carlos. Il était peut-être de son côté mais il refusait de se montrer vulnérable. Il en avait suffisamment vu comme ça.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration puis se redressa lentement avant de poser son regard sur le jeune hispanique qui semblait attendre patiemment qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

\- Si tu répètes ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, je te tuerais.

\- Si tu tiens ta parole, je ne dirais rien. Je me fiche de ce que j'ai vu.

\- Je tiendrais ma promesse.

\- Alors je tiendrais la mienne.

Castiel avait promis à Carlos de lui offrir la place d'Alonzo. Pour cela, il allait devoir se séparer de son ancien allié. Il avait conscience de l'avoir sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Dean. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait fait un choix et il l'assumait pleinement.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda alors Carlos en s'approchant de lui, sa matraque à la main.

\- Je suis prêt, répondit Castiel sans hésiter.

Il lui tourna le dos pour que tout soit crédible. Il allait devoir prétendre avoir lui aussi été pris par surprise et frapper dans le dos. Il dirait alors à Gabriel qu'il n'avait pas vu le visage de leur assaillant mais qu'il devait s'agir d'un allié de Dean. Peut-être d'un garde qui ne leur était pas fidèle. Il attendrait ensuite patiemment les instructions de Crowley et la venue du FBI. Il refuserait leur marché et accepterait la sentence.

Il entendit Carlos approcher dans son dos et ferma les yeux. Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Dean ce qu'il avait précisément donné comme informations à son coéquipier. Il aurait dû lui demander quelles preuves ils avaient en leur possession pour préparer ce qu'il allait leur dire. La consigne était simple dans ces cas-là. Tout nier en bloc et jouer les idiots. C'était ce qu'il ferait. Il espérait juste que Crowley ne serait pas inquiété.

Castiel ne savait pas encore si son mentor chercherait un moyen de l'aider ou s'il le laisserait couler à sa place. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'opportunité de fuir la prison ou non. Il accepterait l'un et l'autre sans discuter. Il resterait à sa place.

Maintenant qu'il avait perdu Dean pour de bon, il estimait ne plus rien avoir à perdre d'autre. Il avait le cœur brisé et mal comme jamais avant. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Pas même la perspective de passer le restant de se jours en prison.

Sa seule consolation restait la certitude que Dean pourrait tenter de se reconstruire. Qu'il allait vivre et qu'il aurait peut-être une chance d'être heureux à nouveau un jour.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Gabriel qui était toujours inconscient par terre. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir trahi de la sorte même s'il ne le regrettait pas. Il aurait aimé avoir son ami et associé de son côté cette fois encore. Il allait devoir lui mentir après lui avoir juré de toujours se montrer honnête. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier mais c'était un sacrifice qu'il était prêt à consentir pour la sécurité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'amour. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui lui soit tombée dessus. Elle l'avait conduit à faire des choses qui pèseraient sur sa conscience. Mais elle lui avait également prouvé qu'on pouvait tout sacrifier pour la personne qu'on aimait. Durant les quelques semaines passées en compagnie de Dean, Castiel avait été réellement heureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Il ne le regrettait pas même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir changer la fin.

Ce fut cette pensée qu'il emportait avec lui quand Carlos abattit sa matraque à l'arrière de son crâne. Ce fut la voix de Dean qui l'accompagna dans les néants de l'inconscience. Il ne se sentit pas tomber en avant ou heurter le sol. Mais il vit le visage souriant de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui lui jurait qu'ils pouvaient avoir un avenir tous les deux. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut ce merveilleux mensonge qui le réconforterait probablement plus tard. Puis il sombra pour de bon dans l'inconscience et il l'accueillit à bras ouverts.


	37. Solitude

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 37 en temps et presque en heure.**

 **Dean doit affronter l'absence de Castiel. Heureusement Sam est là.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Let her go de The Lumineers**

 **Chapitre 37 : Solitude**

 _« La solitude est une sorte de tare : elle a un subtil parfum de tristesse, quelque chose qui n'attire, ni n'intéresse personne, et on en a un peu honte »_

 _Charlie Chaplin_

Après avoir rejoint le bureau d'Henriksen sans rencontrer le moindre garde sur son passage, Dean demanda à ce que Benny vienne le chercher au plus vite. Il resta avec le directeur jusqu'à l'arrivée de son coéquipier. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ce que Castiel avait fait pour lui. Les risques qu'il avait acceptés de prendre pour lui sauver la vie.

Car c'était bel et bien ce que le criminel – le monstre comme Benny le surnommait – avait fait pour lui. Un agent du FBI venu le tromper et dont la seule mission était de le séduire pour ensuite le faire chuter. Il aurait eu toutes les raisons d'être en colère et de vouloir se venger. Il aurait dû laisser Gabriel le frapper puis lui ordonner de le tuer. Il avait toutes les raisons de le haïr. Mais il lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie.

Quand Dean l'avait vu entré dans la pièce et rejoindre Gabriel, il avait cru que sa dernière heure avait sonné. Il était convaincu que Castiel allait lui dire tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait puis lui expliquer qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de le tuer. Il n'avait alors eu plus qu'une seule chose en tête. La sécurité de ses proches. Les menaces de Gabriel l'avaient terrifié. Il se fichait de mourir. Il avait accepté ce risque en rejoignant le FBI et en étant volontaire pour cette mission. Mais ses proches … sa famille n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Ils n'étaient coupables de rien. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Dean s'était senti coupable de les avoir trainés dans cette histoire. D'avoir fait peser une menace sur eux qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu à affronter s'il ne s'était pas entêté sur cette mission.

Il avait alors tenté de plaider sa cause. Castiel ne semblait pas réceptif à ses supplications. Il semblait déterminé à lui faire du mal. Et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tuer sa famille était le meilleur moyen de le détruire entièrement.

Il avait alors changé d'angle d'attaque. Il avait cherché à se montrer totalement honnête. Il l'avait fait en désespoir de cause. Il avait expliqué à Castiel comment il avait cru pendant un temps qu'il était le monstre que le FBI lui avait décrit avant de réaliser qu'il existait un autre Castiel. Avant de tomber amoureux de cette autre personnalité. Il n'avait rien caché. Il n'avait retenu aucune information. Si cela ne changeait rien, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir essayé. Et d'avoir vidé son sac une bonne fois pour toute. Un peu comme une dernière confession qu'un condamné à mort fait pour soulager sa conscience.

Castiel l'avait écouté sans avoir eu l'air de le croire. Puis il avait donné l'ordre à Gabriel de le tuer. Pendant une courte seconde, Dean avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il avait vu le visage souriant de Sam à sa remise de diplômes, la fierté dans le regard de son père quand il lui avait annoncé son entrée au FBI et la joie de Bobby quand ils échangeaient des balles sur le terrain non loin de sa maison.

Il avait réellement cru qu'il allait mourir. Puis tout s'était accéléré et Dean avait regardé Carlos entrer dans la pièce et assommer Gebriel. Il avait entendu Castiel lui dire qu'il était libre. Il s'était alors demandé s'il n'était pas mort sans s'en rendre compte et si tout ceci n'était pas une hallucination. Il n'avait pas pu réagir immédiatement. Castiel avait dû le faire se lever et répéter qu'il pouvait partir avant que Dean ne le croie pour de bon.

Il aurait pu alors prendre la fuite immédiatement et sans se retourner. Castiel lui offrait une chance unique et il était dans l'obligation de la saisir. Mais il avait eu besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait motivé l'homme qu'il avait trahi à lui sauver la vie une nouvelle fois.

Ils avaient parlé et s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient échangé des baisers d'adieux comme on en voit que dans les films. Dean avait supplié Castiel d'accepter le marché mais s'était heurté à un refus. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il allait lui manquer et qu'il était prêt à l'attendre. Puis il était parti.

Il ne se souvenait pas du chemin jusqu'au bureau d'Henriksen. Il ne se souvenait même pas réellement de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Les hématomes et la plaie sur son visage avaient semblé parler d'eux même. Henriksen l'avait fait s'asseoir pendant qu'il appelait Benny. Dean n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il était probablement en état de choc.

Tout s'accéléra quand Benny arriva finalement. Il était accompagné de deux autres agents et avait apporté le mandat du juge avec lui. Dean leur expliqua qu'il avait réussi à prendre la fuite après avoir été attaqué par Gabriel. Il garda l'implication de Castiel pour lui. Il en ferait mention plus tard. Il refusait de le faire devant deux agents qu'il connaissait à peine.

On lui couvrit les épaules avec une veste et on le félicita longuement pour sa réussite. Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait que penser à Castiel qui devait être allongé inconscient au sous-sol. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était le fait qu'un homme qu'on s'apprêtait à condamner à perpétuité lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'il l'avait fait par amour uniquement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la prison et retrouva le monde extérieur qu'il sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Il regarda longuement autour de lui, épaté par la beauté du monde qui l'entourait. A force de vivre entre quatre murs gris et de ne sortir qu'une petite heure par jour, il avait fini par oublier combien le simple fait de pouvoir respirer l'air frais et regarder le mouvement du vent dans les branches des arbres étaient magique. Castiel n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de l'observer. Et tout était de la faute de Dean.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture de Benny et s'assit sans broncher à l'arrière du véhicule. On lui posait des questions mais il n'était pas capable de répondre pour le moment. Heureusement pour lui, son coéquipier semblait en avoir conscience puisqu'il demanda à ce qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille. Il allait être conduit à l'hôpital pour qu'on traite ses blessures puis au FBI afin de faire sa déposition. Dean ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait leur dire. Pour le moment, il était incapable de réfléchir. Incapable de penser calmement. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Castiel juste avant son départ. Les mots échangés et qui l'avaient entièrement bouleversé résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour être capable de fonctionner correctement à nouveau. Il espérait qu'on serait suffisamment patient pour le lui accorder.

Le médecin l'examina rapidement. On recousit sa blessure à la joue puis on lui prescrivit des antidouleurs et une crème pour les bleus sur son visage. Il passa une radio et un scanner pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'hémorragie cérébrale. Durant chacun de ces examens, il resta parfaitement silencieux. Personne n'exigea de lui qu'il parle. Benny resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Le médecin finit par le relâcher deux heures plus tard. Dean avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour se glisser sous sa couette et dormir. Il avait toutefois encore plusieurs choses à faire. Benny aurait aimé lui épargner la visite au FBI mais il avait des ordres et pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Dean ne protesta pas. Il savait que son coéquipier était de son côté et c'était en fin de compte la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Ce fut Rufus qui l'accueillit en personne. Dean pouvait sentir le regard de ses collègues sur lui quand il entra dans le bâtiment. Il y avait une certaine admiration chez la plupart d'entre eux. Dean aurait aimé leur dire qu'ils se trompaient. Il avait effectivement fait son devoir. Mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Bien au contraire. Il se détestait d'avoir fait tomber l'homme qu'il aimait et qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Jo le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle durant de longues minutes en lui répétant qu'elle le détestait de lui avait fait subir tout ça et qu'il lui avait atrocement manqué. Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou et retira un maximum d'énergie de leur étreinte. Jo était comme sa petite sœur. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il le lui fit savoir sans réellement se souvenir des mots qu'il employa pour faire passer le message.

Benny l'informa ensuite qu'on avait prévenu son frère et qu'il viendrait le chercher après son interrogatoire. De toute évidence, on estimait qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire. Ce n'était probablement pas entièrement faux. Il n'avait toujours pas les idées claires.

Benny s'autodésigna pour mener l'interrogatoire. Tout était filmé et Dean choisit de s'en tenir à l'essentiel. Il raconta son incarcération. Expliqua rapidement comment il avait obtenu l'enregistrement. Il dut revenir sur les détails de sa relation avec Castiel. Il savait que Benny ne lui posait pas toutes ces questions pour l'ennuyer ou le mettre à l'aise. Il ne faisait que suivre la procédure. Il expliqua donc qu'il avait couché avec Castiel à de multiples reprises et qu'il avait fini par gagner sa confiance. Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne voyait pas l'importance que cela pourrait avoir dans l'enquête. Quand on l'interrogea sur sa sortie, il resta volontairement vague. Il expliqua que Gabriel était venu pour le tuer mais qu'un autre détenu avait réussi à l'assommer et qu'il en avait profité pour s'échapper. Il ne donna aucun nom. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel voulait que Carlos soit impliqué.

Rufus finit par lui donner le feu vert pour rentrer chez lui en lui ordonnant de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Dean accepta sans rechigner. Il était épuisé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de dormir pour le moment.

Il retrouva Sam à l'extérieur du bâtiment, appuyé contre sa voiture. Son frère avait jugé bon de venir avec l'Impala. C'était probablement pour lui faire plaisir. Dean apprécia grandement le geste.

Il aimait sa voiture parce qu'elle avait longtemps été sa maison et l'endroit où il venait se réfugier avec Sam quand son père était trop ivre pour qu'ils soient dans la même pièce que lui. John la lui avait donnée pour son seizième anniversaire. Dean avait toujours refusé de la vendre depuis. Il la garderait jusqu'au bout. Peu importait qu'elle soit vieille et couteuse. Il n'envisageait pas de s'en débarrasser un jour.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur que Sam était déjà sa hauteur. Il l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira à lui aussitôt. Dean avait rêvé de ce moment depuis le début de sa mission. Il aurait du être heureux. Et s'il était bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir complètement. Car Castiel n'était pas là.

\- Dean, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là … que tout soit fini, souffla Sam dans son cou.

Le jeune agent sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les empêcher de couler. Il ne put pas non plus retenir les sanglots qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Les mots que Sam venait d'employer étaient atrocement douloureux. « Que tout soit fini ». Cela résumait parfaitement la situation. Dean avait la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Son histoire d'amour était bel et bien finie et il avait le cœur brisé.

Son frère dut comprendre pourquoi il pleurait parce qu'il le serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et se mit à murmurer des mots réconfortants contre le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais ça finira par aller mieux … je suis là pour toi Dean et je peux te promettre que tout finira par s'arranger.

Dean voulait le croire. Il avait besoin de le croire. L'espoir d'aller un jour mieux était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce qu'il avait vécu le briser complètement. Sa famille avait besoin de lui. Et Dean refusait de les abandonner. Il allait se remettre pour être là pour eux. Même s'il devait jouer un rôle pour donner le change. Après tout, c'était quelque chose pour laquelle il était visiblement doué.

Sam le garda contre lui pendant de longues avant de le relâcher finalement. Il lui ouvrit ensuite la portière de la voiture et l'invita à s'installer côté passager. Dean s'exécuta rapidement.

Une fois assis, il caressa le cuir des sièges de la main puis le tableau de bord. Sa voiture lui avait manqué. Sam lui avait manqué. Et maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés tous les deux, c'était Castiel qui lui manquait. C'était un cercle vicieux qui semblait ne pas avoir d'issue pour le moment.

Sam prit place derrière le volant puis mit le moteur en route. Dean ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce son si familier qu'il aimait tant. Il le laissa le bercer quelques minutes avant que Sam ne finisse par rompre le silence.

\- Jess a insisté pour faire des courses et remplir ton frigo. On a également nettoyé ton appartement et changé tes draps. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à nous le demander. Je vais rester avec toi pendant quelques jours.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, lança Dean finalement.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait uniquement voulu remercier son frère d'avoir visiblement pensé à tout. Mais ce fut pourtant ce qui sortit de sa bouche naturellement. Il avait besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Besoin qu'un autre que lui sache ce que Castiel avait fait. Qu'il lui devait la vie.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sam en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Dean pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur lui mais il garda le sien rivé droit devant lui. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de parler. Il ne voulait pas en plus avoir à regarder son frère dans les yeux.

\- Castiel, il … Gabriel allait me tuer. Il attendait juste qu'il lui donne l'ordre de le faire. Mais Castiel a … il avait monté un plan pour l'en empêcher et … il m'a libéré. Sans lui, je serais mort Sammy.

\- Dean, pourquoi Gabriel voulait te tuer ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Je pensais qu'ils ne se doutaient de rien.

De toute évidence, Benny ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il s'agissait d'informations confidentielles. Mais Dean avait confiance en son frère et il avait besoin de parler. Il savait que Sam n'irait pas tout raconter ensuite.

\- Gabriel avait tout découvert sur moi. Il … il en a parlé à Castiel et … il s'est senti trahi alors il a … pour se protéger, il a pris la décision de me tuer. Leur plan était de m'emmener au sous-sol pour le faire mais … au moment de donner son feu vert à Gabriel, Castiel a renoncé. Il m'a détaché et il m'a dit de partir. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Il voulait te tuer ? jeta Sam.

Dean savait que son frère devait être en colère. Il l'aurait été à sa place. Mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il retienne uniquement le fait que Castiel avait envisagé de le tuer. Ce qu'il voulait que son frère entende, c'était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Au péril de la sienne. Parce qu'il n'était pas le monstre que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit. Il ne l'avait jamais été avec Dean.

\- Pendant une courte seconde oui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il me l'a dit. Il ne pouvait pas me tuer parce qu'il m'aime. Et … Sammy, je l'aime aussi. Je l'aime plus que je ne le voudrais et plus qu'il n'est raisonnable d'aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Je l'aime et je l'ai perdu pour de bon.

Sam le regardait toujours et ce ne fut que lorsque quelqu'un klaxonna derrière eux pour leur signifier que le feu était vert qu'il se reconcentra sur la route devant lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Sam ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu veux entendre mais … cet homme mérite ce qui lui arrive. Tu n'as fait que ton travail et … c'est quelqu'un de dangereux. Il doit être maintenu en prison.

Dean savait déjà tout ça et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin que son frère le lui rappelle. Il avait besoin que Sam le réconforte et lui dise à nouveau que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il avait besoin que son frère lui confirme qu'il avait raison d'avoir le cœur brisé et qu'il n'était pas honteux d'être amoureux de Castiel. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le rassure.

\- Oui j'ai fait mon travail. Je l'ai fait sans hésiter. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à des innocents et je sais qu'il est dangereux. Mais il … il est aussi l'homme que j'aime. C'est irrationnel et sans doute un peu stupide mais c'est comme ça. Je l'aime et je l'ai perdu. Il me manque. J'ai le cœur brisé et je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir cette fois.

Mettre des mots sur ses craintes et sur ses doutes l'aidait à faire le bilan de sa situation. Ce n'était pas glorieux et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Mais c'était aussi nécessaire pour qu'il puisse commencer à se reconstruire. C'était en tout cas ce que tous les psychologues disaient. La première étape de la guérison était d'admettre son problème. Ce que Dean était suffisamment adulte pour faire.

\- Tu vas commencer par rentrer chez toi et par dormir parce qu'il est évident que tu es épuisé … aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement. Ce qui est normal après le choc reçu. Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras les idées un peu plus claires et surtout … tu auras ton formidable petit frère pour t'aider à faire le point et à prendre les bonnes décisions. Je pense que retrouver tes repères et ton appartement t'aideront à y voir plus clair.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Une des choses dont il avait eu le plus peur en retrouvant son frère et en lui avouant ce qu'il ressentait était sans nul doute qu'il se mette en colère contre lui. Qu'il lui reproche de continuer à avoir des sentiments pour Castiel. Il avait été terrifié que Sam renonce à l'aider parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et il avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire clairement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'aimer un homme que beaucoup considérait comme un monstre.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi et même si je devrais probablement l'être contre Castiel, je ne le suis pas non plus. Je suis triste et je déteste l'idée que tu puisses souffrir. Probablement que si je croyais au destin, je serais en colère contre lui … ou contre Dieu mais certainement pas contre toi.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas tomber amoureux de lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit réellement le monstre qu'on m'a décrit avant le début de ma mission.

\- Les êtres humains sont complexes Dean. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un de bien mais on ne sait rien de son passé ou de ses motivations. La seule chose qu'on sait de lui c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Honnêtement, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé que son frère saisisse enfin son point de vue. Il ne le partageait peut-être pas entièrement mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Si Dean était en vie aujourd'hui, Sam le devait à Castiel. Il en avait conscience.

\- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que les choses finiront par s'arranger. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement pour te faire plaisir ou pour te réconforter. J'en suis convaincu. Parce que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et que tu n'as jamais rien laissé te détruire. Tu as le cœur brisé et à cet instant précis, tu ne vois pas d'issue. C'est pour ça que je suis là comme tu étais là quand tout s'est arrêté avec Ruby.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Sam.

\- Peu importe … la question ne se pose pas.

Dean sourit alors tristement. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul pour faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve. Il pouvait compter sur Sam et il allait avoir besoin de lui. Car il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à remonter la pente sans le soutien de son petit frère. Ils firent finalement le reste du chemin en silence.

Dean avait l'impression que parler avec son frère l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait et Sam semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille. Le jeune agent ferma les yeux en espérant s'endormir pour oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais à chaque fois il revoyait le visage de Castiel, le chagrin dans ses yeux et le petit sourire triste qu'il lui avait adressé juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Et il rouvrait aussitôt les yeux pour lui échapper.

Sam trouva une place pour garer la voiture juste en bas de l'appartement de Dean. Ils sortirent de la voiture toujours en silence puis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le jeune agent avait acheté cet appartement quelques mois après avoir rejoint le FBI. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour le quartier animé où se mêlaient tous types de gens. C'était un quartier où toutes les cultures, tous les âges et toutes les catégories sociales se mêlaient sans problème. Il y avait des petits commerces auxquels Dean était fidèle et un bar où il aimait venir boire une bière après une journée compliquée.

Son appartement n'était pas immense mais il était suffisamment grand pour une personne seule. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon et de grandes baies vitrées ouvraient sur une petite terrasse qui surplombait les autres immeubles. Il n'y avait qu'ne seule chambre mais Dean n'avait pas besoin de plus. Tout avait été refait récemment mais le bâtiment était ancien et l'appartement tenait son charme des poutres apparentes et des pierres sur le mur.

Dean l'adorait. Il s'y sentait bien. Mais quand il y pénétra à nouveau, pendant une courte seconde, il eut la sensation d'étouffer.

Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et prit ensuite quelques secondes pour se familiariser à nouveau avec les photos sur les murs, avec ses livres rangés sur la bibliothèque et son canapé en cuir qu'il aimait tant. C'était comme revenir de longues vacances. Quand on finissait par rentrer chez soi, tout nous paraissait un peu étrange. Dean avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour se faire à l'idée qu'il était de nouveau chez lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? De l'eau peut être ? demanda Sam depuis la cuisine où il sortait deux verres.

Dean, quant à lui, était occupé à observer les photos de la remise de diplôme de Sam qu'il avait encadrées et accrochées au mur à l'entrée. Son frère souriait largement dessus. John semblait fier de lui. Et Dean était également heureux. C'était une jolie photo qui symbolisait la famille qu'ils formaient à nouveau après quelques années difficiles. Le jeune agent l'adorait.

\- Un verre d'eau s'il te plait, répondit-il finalement à son frère.

Il le rejoignit ensuite et sortit les antidouleurs de sa poche. Il avait un début de migraine dont il voulait se débarrasser rapidement pour tenter de dormir. Sam le regarda l'avaler sans discuter. Dean savait que son frère se faisait du souci pour lui. Il allait probablement continuer à veiller sur lui pendant quelques jours. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il en aurait fait autant si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Tu tiens à peine debout, commenta finalement Sam.

Dean était effectivement épuisé. Mais s'il avait très envie de dormir, il avait toutefois peur d'être assailli de cauchemars en tout genre dès qu'il fermerait les yeux. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une distraction. De quelque chose qui l'aiderait à ne pas penser à Castiel et au fait qu'il serait bientôt interrogé par le FBI. La télévision pourrait aider. Mais Dean savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant.

\- Je pense que je vais m'allonger sur le canapé un moment. Peut être mettre un film pour me changer les idées.

\- Un nouvel espoir ?

Dean sourit. C'était le film qu'il mettait pour Sam à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas bien quand ils étaient enfants. C'était devenu une tradition pour eux. Quand l'un d'eux était triste ou préoccupé, l'autre se chargeait de lui mettre le premier Star Wars à la télévision. Ils s'amusaient ensuite à parler en même temps que les personnages. Ils faisaient toujours les mêmes blagues et les mêmes commentaires. C'était rassurant. C'était réconfortant. Et Dean en avait cruellement besoin à cet instant précis.

Il finit par hocher la tête. Sam partit alors chercher le DVD. Dean, de son côté, rejoignit le canapé et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Il entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures et sa chemise. Il attrapa ensuite le plaid qu'il laissait toujours sur le dossier et s'enroula dedans. Il s'allongea enfin puis posa la tête sur un coussin.

Sam revint avec le DVD quelques secondes plus tard. Il était occupé à le mettre dans le lecteur quand le téléphone de Dean se mit à vibrer sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas envie de décrocher. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Il voulait juste passer deux heures avec son frère devant leur film préféré à penser à tout sauf à Castiel. Mais le nom de Benny clignotait sur son écran et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Benny, lança t-il une fois qu'il eut décroché.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dean lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il faisait avant de se tourner sur le dos et de fixer le plafond.

\- Dean, je suis désolé de te déranger alors que tu viens tout juste de rentrer chez toi mais … je voulais juste te dire qu'ils vont commencer à interroger Castiel demain.

\- Qui s'en charge ?

\- Jody.

Dean sourit, soulagé par le choix de Rufus. Jody était l'une des meilleures. Elle était intelligente et suivait le règlement à la lettre. Elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur un suspect ou malmené un délinquant récalcitrant. Elle était le meilleur choix pour tenir ce rôle.

Dean l'appréciait beaucoup. Quand il était entré au FBI, elle était l'une des rares à ne pas l'avoir jugé sur son jeune âge ou sur ses préférences sexuelles. Elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert et s'était chargée de lui présenter des gens et de l'aider à prendre ses marques. Dean avait énormément d'admiration pour elle et pour sa partenaire Donna. Il savait que ça n'avait pas toujours été facile pour elles. Deux femmes dans un monde d'hommes devaient faire leurs preuves. Mais plus personne ne doutait d'elles maintenant.

\- Est-ce que Rufus t'a parlé du marché ?

\- Ils vont lui proposer de ne faire que dix ans en échange de son témoignage. Il serait conduit dans une prison sur l'autre côte où il serait plus en sécurité.

\- Parfait.

\- Dean, il pourrait dire non.

Le jeune agent sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait exactement ce que Castiel allait répondre quand ils lui feraient cette proposition. Il le lui avait dit clairement avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il espérait toutefois qu'il ait changé d'avis depuis. Qu'il ait pris en compte ses supplications. Il en doutait mais tant qu'il n'en avait pas la confirmation, il se raccrochait à cet espoir.

\- Il pourrait dire non mais il pourrait dire oui. Benny, je … merci de m'avoir appelé pour me prévenir mais je suis fatigué et Sam est là. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je te rappellerais demain.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû attendre mais je pensais que tu voudrais savoir et … j'avoue que j'avais également envie de savoir comment tu allais. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis que tu es sorti … enfin pas seul à seul.

Dean savait qu'il avait dû inquiéter son ami par son comportement et son mutisme. C'était probablement un peu injuste envers lui mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'étais sous le choc et … tout est allé très vite. Si tu es libre demain soir, on pourrait sortir boire une bière ensemble. Je te dirais bien d'emmener Andrea avec toi mais je pense qu'elle sera mieux chez vous. On pourra discuter à ce moment-là.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Dean.

\- Parfait alors je … je vais te laisser. On se parle demain ?

\- On se parle demain.

\- Merci pour tout Benny.

Dean allait devoir prendre le temps de le remercier le lendemain. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il lui avait causé du souci et ne s'était pas forcément montré tendre avec lui. Benny avait pourtant été de son côté depuis le début. Il l'avait soutenu et l'avait aidé. Il continuerait à le faire d'ailleurs. Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Ne me remercie pas … ou plutôt si … fais-le en reprenant des forces et en payant ma bière demain soir.

\- Promis. Et de ton côté, arrête de te faire du souci. Je suis en sécurité chez moi et je vais bien.

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il était inutile de le dire. Ils pourraient en discuter plus longuement quand ils seraient seuls.

\- Passe le bonjour à Sam pour moi, conclut Benny après quelques secondes.

\- Ce sera fait. Embrasse Andrea de ma part.

\- Promis.

Dean raccrocha alors et éteignit ensuite son portable. Il ne voulait plus être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de monde à contacter mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de le faire. Il allait devoir appeler son père et Bobby. Jo insisterait aussi sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais Dean voulait reprendre des forces avant de les affronter. Il savait que Sam avait dû les contacter pour les rassurer et leur demander de le laisser tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda son frère en prenant place sur le fauteuil juste à côté du canapé.

Dean jeta son téléphone sur la table basse et se tourna à nouveau sur le côté pour voir l'écran de télévision.

\- Me prévenir qu'ils vont commencer à interroger Castiel. C'est Jody qui s'en charge.

\- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle oui. Elle est douée.

Dean espérait qu'elle le serait suffisamment pour convaincre Castiel d'accepter le marché. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Sam n'insista pas pour en savoir plus et enclencha le film avec la télécommande qu'il tenait dans la main.

Pendant les premières minutes, ils se contentèrent de le regarder en silence. Dean le connaissait par cœur. Sam aussi sans doute. Ils auraient pu refaire tous les dialogues. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'ils aimaient tant le regarder quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Ils n'avaient pas à se concentrer dessus pour réussir à suivre. Ils pouvaient se contenter de regarder les images sans prêter attention aux dialogues.

Luke Skywalker était en train de chercher Ben Kennoby en compagnie des deux droïdes quand Dean se souvint ce que Castiel lui avait confié un jour. Il n'avait jamais vu ce film. Dean avait trouvé cela complètement dingue. Il ne connaissait personne qui n'avait pas au moins vu un des films de la saga et qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Il en avait alors plaisanté avec Castiel et s'était gentiment moqué de lui sur ce point. Il lui avait ensuite promis de le lui montrer quand ils seraient libres tous les deux. Cela faisait bien sûr parti du rôle qu'il jouait. A l'époque déjà, il savait parfaitement que ce ne serait pas possible. Mais il avait aimé l'idée de regarder son film préféré avec l'homme qu'il aimait. De lui expliquer pourquoi George Lucas était un génie et pourquoi Star Wars était aussi important pour lui. Il s'était imaginé installé sur son canapé dans les bras de Castiel, la télévision allumée en face d'eux et le film défilant sur l'écran. Il s'était imaginé tentant d'empêcher Castiel de le distraire en l'embrassant pendant les meilleurs moments. Il avait voulu croire que cela était possible tout en sachant que ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Repenser à tout cela maintenant était incroyablement douloureux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam mais son frère semblait totalement absorbé par le film. Il n'avait pas envie de le déranger et de lui raconter comment il avait songé un jour à partager une tradition sacrée avec quelqu'un d'autre que son petit frère.

Il remonta le plaid un peu plus encore contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sous son menton. Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se nouer à nouveau et ses yeux le brûler. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être capable de contrôler ses émotions. Il aurait voulu pouvoir contenir son chagrin et ne pas le laisser l'envahir constamment.

Il avait appris très jeune à se montrer fort et solide. Quand son père était trop occupé à boire, il devait être là pour Sam. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à son propre chagrin quand il avait celui de John et de son frère à gérer. Il ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer devant eux. Et il avait toujours réussi même s'il avait du parfois se réfugier dans la salle de bains avec le robinet allumé pour camoufler ses sanglots.

Il réalisa alors qu'il pouvait utiliser la même tactique pour ne pas montrer à son frère combien la situation l'affectait. C'était peut-être un peu puérile et enfantin de sa part mais c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait. Il se leva donc du canapé et prit aussitôt la direction de la salle de bains en informant son frère qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Sam le suivit des yeux mais ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Dean ferma la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui et s'assit aussitôt sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se pencha en avant jusqu'à pouvoir coller sa bouche contre ses cuisses. Il laissa ensuite échapper quelques sanglots. Il ne considérait pas que pleurer était une faiblesse. Il l'avait souvent expliqué à son frère quand leur père lui reprochait d'être triste. Il ne voulait toutefois pas pleurer devant Sam. Pas parce qu'il en avait honte mais parce qu'il savait que son frère s'inquiéterait pour lui. Il lui avait déjà causé suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune agent releva la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s''était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté le salon.

\- Ça va. Retourne dans le salon. J'arrive dans une minute.

Il se remit sur ses pieds puis s'approcha du lavabo. Il l'alluma puis jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace accrochée au-dessus. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues baignée de larmes. Si Sam le voyait dans cet état, il saurait aussitôt qu'il avait pleuré. Dean se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage. Ce n'était pas miraculeux mais cela avait au moins l'avantage de lui faire gagner un peu de temps.

\- Dean, laisse moi entrer, jeta Sam depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Juste une minute ! répliqua Dean en reportant son attention sur son reflet.

L'idée d'affronter son frère dans cet état le paniquait. Il savait que Sam ne le jugerait pas. Il serait là pour le réconforter et pour le soutenir. Mais Dean était fatigué de se sentir aussi malheureux. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures et Castiel lui manquait déjà cruellement. Il avait envie de le voir. Envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait s'excuser et le supplier d'accepter le marché. Il voulait sentir son odeur et sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché un membre. Il ne se sentait pas capable de fonctionner sans lui.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit son frère tenter d'ouvrir la porte malgré le fait qu'elle soit fermée.

\- Dean, laisse moi entrer, exigea Sam.

Le jeune agent ne pouvait pas se cacher dans sa salle de bains indéfiniment. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte à son frère. Ce dernier lui jeta un simple coup d'œil avant de le prendre aussitôt dans ses bras. Dean sentit alors ses jambes céder sous son poids. Il serait tombé à genoux si Sam n'avait pas été là pour le retenir. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et guida son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoui dans son cou. Dean laissa alors livre court à son chagrin et explosa en sanglots.

\- Tu es idiot tu sais … t'enfermer dans la salle de bains … c'était déjà stupide quand on était gosse mais ça l'est encore plus maintenant qu'on est adulte. Je suis là pour toi Dean. Je ne vais pas te juger parce que tu es triste et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tout seul quand tu as clairement besoin de moi.

Dean fut surpris que Sam soit au courant de sa petite tactique pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il aurait dû le deviner. Son frère le connaissait par cœur et avait toujours été très observateur. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas dit jusque là était la preuve qu'il avait toujours voulu lui laisser de l'espace quand il en avait besoin. Mais ce dont il avait besoin à présent était de la présence de la deuxième personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ça aussi Sam l'avait compris avant lui.

\- Il me manque tellement Sammy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans lui, expliqua t-il alors.

\- Je sais combien c'est douloureux Dean mais … crois-moi … ça finira par passer. Ce ne sera pas facile mais le temps aide.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer. Je ne pourrais pas … je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Il doit me détester.

\- S'il te détestait, il ne t'aurait pas sauvé la vie.

Sam avait probablement raison. Mais Dean s'en voulait trop pour le prendre en considération à cet instant précis. Il avait trop de chagrin pour réfléchir clairement.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu … j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air et … j'ai l'impression que ça n'ira jamais mieux.

\- Ça ne fait que quelques heures Dean. C'est trop tôt. Tu dois te laisser du temps.

Dean le savait. Il avait vu Sam se remettre de sa rupture avec Ruby. Cela avait pris de longues semaines mais il avait fini par reprendre le dessus. Il pouvait croire qu'il finirait lui aussi par aller mieux. Mais il redoutait la douleur qu'il ressentirait en attendant. Il avait du mal à penser à la suite quand il avait la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait eu quelqu'un à blâmer.

\- Il n'a jamais vu Star Wars tu sais … il ne regardait jamais la télévision. Il préfère lire. Et je me suis moqué de lui parce que personne ne fait ça. Je lui ai promis qu'on le regarderait ensemble à notre sortie. Je lui ai promis tellement de choses que je savais pourtant fausses. Je lui ai menti Sammy. Il devrait me détester.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu'il te déteste ?

\- Ce serait plus simple. Si c'était le cas alors au moins je saurais que tout est fini.

C'était sans doute ce qui rendait la situation aussi douloureuse pour lui. Si Castiel avait été incapable de lui pardonner, cela aurait mis un terme définitif à leur histoire. Dean aurait été malheureux mais il aurait pu clore ce chapitre et tenter d'avancer. Maintenant qu'il savait que Castiel l'aimait toujours et n'était pas en colère contre lui, il ne pouvait que penser au fait qu'ils auraient pu avoir un avenir s'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Ils auraient pu être ensemble s'il s'était montré honnête avec lui et avait renoncé à sa mission.

\- Tu veux qu'on regarde autre chose ? demanda finalement Sam qui semblait à court d'idée quant à la manière de réconforter son frère.

Dean secoua la tête contre son cou. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette tradition. Il ne voulait pas que son film préféré devienne une source de chagrin pour lui. C'était injuste envers Sam. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre le dessus avant de retourner dans le salon.

\- Non je veux juste … je veux juste rester là quelques minutes.

\- Alors je reste avec toi, assura Sam sans hésiter une seconde.

Dean hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Ils auraient sans doute été plus à l'aise dans le salon. Mais il était incapable de bouger pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre un terme à une étreinte qui était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout. Il avait besoin des bras de son frère pour ne plus penser à ceux de Castiel. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne pendant quelques minutes après avoir porté le poids de sa culpabilité et de son chagrin seul pendant plusieurs jours. Juste quelques minutes de plus pour retrouver un peu de calme et d'énergie. Heureusement pour lui, Sam le comprenait. Son frère était définitivement quelqu'un de bien.


	38. Cœur brisé

**Bonjour**

 **voici le chapitre 38 et il marque le retour d'Elyrine à la correction. Merci à elle !**

 **et merci à vous mes formidables lecteurs pour votre fidélité et vos messages !**

 **bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Say yes d'Eliott Smith**

 **Chapitre 38 : Cœur brisé**

 _« L'amour est la cause d'un cœur brisé dont il sera impossible de recoller les morceaux. »_

 _Anonyme_

Laisser partir Dean fut la chose la plus difficile et douloureuse que Castiel eut à faire de toute sa vie. Il avait eu envie de le retenir. Il avait eu envie de le suivre et de tenter de s'évader juste pour pouvoir échapper à tout le reste et avoir une chance de mener une vie normale avec l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était irrationnel et sans doute un peu naïf mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'en avoir envie. Sa raison avait heureusement pris le dessus et il avait finalement laissé partir le jeune homme.

Perdre conscience avait été une bénédiction. Il avait pu enfin échapper à ses problèmes et au chagrin qu'il ressentait constamment depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur Dean. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il n'y avait eu que le néant.

Puis il avait rouvert les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie avec une migraine atroce et une furieuse envie de vomir. Le médecin était alors venu lui parler de la commotion cérébrale que le coup derrière la tête lui avait provoquée. Il avait posé plusieurs questions pour s'assurer que sa mémoire fonctionnait avant de lui expliquer qu'on allait lui donner de la morphine sous peu et qu'il passerait la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Gabriel se trouvait dans le lit à côté du sien. Il était lui aussi réveillé et semblait soucieux. Castiel ne savait pas encore s'il avait des soupçons ou s'il s'interrogeait juste sur l'identité de son assaillant. Il allait toutefois devoir lui parler à un moment ou à un autre pour pouvoir adapter sa conduite en fonction.

Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et laisser la morphine faire effet. Il attendit que sa migraine soit moins forte avant de se tourner lentement vers son bras droit. Il avait lui aussi une perfusion dans le bras mais semblait réveillé depuis plus longtemps que lui.

Gabriel finit par réaliser qu'il était conscient. Il commença à l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Il lui demanda s'il avait vu le visage de l'homme qui les avait attaqués. Castiel mentit avec aplomb. Il certifia qu'il avait été frappé juste après lui. Qu'il ne savait pas qui avait fait le coup. Gabriel semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un allié de Dean. Peut être d'un autre agent infiltré. Castiel acquiesça, soulagé. Il avait de toute évidence échapper au pire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à 'l'infirmerie. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler tranquillement ici. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui les surveillait. Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Cela lui offrait un peu de répit et une chance de préparer convenablement ce qu'il dirait à Gabriel si toutefois il l'interrogeait à nouveau.

La morphine finit par le débarrasser de sa migraine. Il avait toujours envie de vomir mais il parvint à trouver le sommeil malgré tout. Dormir était peut-être une forme de fuite. Mais Castiel n'avait pas honte d'y avoir recours. Pas quand il souffrait atrocement à chaque fois qu'il était éveillé.

On les libéra finalement le lendemain matin après un dernier examen rapide. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait à présent. Il serait bientôt interrogé par le FBI et se verrait proposer un accord. Il avait l'intention de le refuser. Il avait déjà trahi Gabriel et refusait de trahir Crowley également. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Dean l'avait supplié d'accepter. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'attendrait si toutefois c'était le cas. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Mais c'était malheureusement impossible.

Gabriel était déterminé à percer le mystère de leur agression. Pour le moment, il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre soupçon sur Castiel. Il était convaincu qu'il y avait un autre agent infiltré chargé de veiller sur Dean et s'était mis en tête de le trouver. Castiel avait l'intention de le laisser chercher et perdre son temps. L'essentiel était qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur l'implication de son patron dans toute cette histoire. Ce qui semblait être le cas pour le moment.

Un garde vint chercher Castiel dans l'après-midi alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle commune. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant et se contentait de regarder les aiguilles avancer doucement sur l'horloge en face de lui. Il savait depuis le départ de Dean que ce moment viendrait. Il était prêt.

On le conduisit dans une salle normalement réservée aux rencontres avec les avocats. Castiel n'y avait pas été très souvent depuis le début de son incarcération. Il avait refusé de voir un avocat. Il ne voulait pas plaider son innocence ou tenter d'obtenir une remise de peine. Il avait accepté sa sentence et s'en réjouissait. Il avait une mission à remplir.

Une femme l'attendait assise à la table, un dossier ouvert devant elle et un café dans la main droite. Elle semblait absorber par la lecture des papiers sous ses yeux et ne releva pas la tête quand Castiel entra dans la pièce.

Elle semblait plus âgée que lui. Pas de beaucoup mais probablement due cinq ou six ans. Elle avait les cheveux bruns coups courts et portait un tailleur formel qui lui donnait l'air strict. Castiel l'aurait probablement trouvé séduisante s'il n'avait pas été foncièrement homosexuel. Il n'avait toutefois pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur son apparence physique.

Ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le badge accroché à la poche de sa veste de tailleur. Il portait le logo du FBI. C'était donc la femme qu'on avait envoyé pour l'interroger. Castiel se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas été choisi par hasard. Il avait préféré ne pas désigner d'homme pour ne pas prendre le risque que Castiel parvienne à la charmer. Ce dernier avait eu l'espoir fou et stupide que Dean soit celui qu'on enverrait le voir. Il n'était pas surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais il était tout de même déçu.

\- Monsieur Novak, asseyez-vous, lança finalement la femme sans le regarder.

Castiel ne trouvait pas attitude particulièrement polie mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Après tout, il supposait que cela faisait parti du rôle qu'elle avait choisi de jouer. C'était toujours comme ça quand on était face à un policier pour un interrogatoire. Il optait toujours pour une technique. Soit il jouait le méchant flic et bousculait le suspect soit il jouait le gentil flic et tentait de faire ami-ami pour gagner sa confiance. Il y avait enfin ceux qui se comportaient comme s'il n'avait pas peur, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance puisqu'il savait déjà qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour gagner au tribunal. C'était peut-être en partie vrai dans ce cas.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous présenter ? demanda t-il alors en regardant la femme qui rassemblait les papiers qu'elle regardait toujours.

\- Je m'appelle Jody Mills. Je suis agent du FBI comme vous l'avez déjà certainement compris et je suis ici pour vous interroger.

Castiel se força à lui sourire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui compliquer particulièrement la tâche. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à ses questions et il ne voulait pas que cette entrevue dure plus que nécessaire. Mais il avait aussi besoin de se changer les idées. Et Jody Mills était une distraction bienvenue.

\- Est-ce que j'ai besoin de mon avocat ? Il me semble que c'est dans mes droits non ? demanda-t-il en continuant de sourire.

\- Vous pouvez effectivement demander à ce qu'il vous assiste si vous jugez que c'est nécessaire.

Castiel fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête.

\- Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en passer. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre de temps.

Jody releva enfin le nez de ses papiers et el dévisagea quelques secondes. Il se força à soutenir son regard pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas impressionné par sa présence ou par son badge. Il avait déjà été interrogé par le passé et il s'en était toujours sorti parfaitement bien. Cette fois, bien sûr, c'tait différent. Cette fois, la personne qui posait les questions avait des preuves contre lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention pour autant de changer d'attitude. Il allait aborder cet interrogatoire comme n'importe quel autre.

\- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous signaler que cet interrogatoire sera enregistré. Toujours sûr que vous ne souhaitez pas avoir votre avocat avec vous ?

\- Je suis sûr et vous pouvez enregistrer Jody.

Il avait choisi de ne pas s'adresser à elle par son titre d'agent. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la considérait pas supérieure à lui simplement parce qu'elle travaillait pour le gouvernement.

\- Mais avant d'en venir à votre interrogatoire, j'aimerais vous posez une question.

\- Je vous écoute.

Castiel sourit de plus belle. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait demander. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour ennuyer Jody qu'il souhaitait poser cette question. Il avait réellement besoin d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Comment va l'agent Winchester ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Prononcer son nom était douloureux. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'employer son vrai nom de famille. Pour il n'était pas l'agent Winchester. Il était juste Dean, l'homme de sa vie. Mais il voulait prouver à Jody qu'il savait exactement qui il était et qui l'avait dénoncé. Il voulait voir si cela allait la déstabiliser ou non.

\- Il se porte bien. Il est rentré chez lui pour se reposer. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour lui.

Castiel était soulagé d'apprendre que Dean allait bien. Il aurait bien sûr préféré pouvoir le constater de ses propres yeux mais il allait devoir se contenter de la réponse de Jody pour le moment.

\- Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Il est vrai qu'il a beaucoup donné de sa personnes ces dernières semaines. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin de repos.

Jody le foudroya alors du regard. Elle devait penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une moquerie ou d'une critique. Mais Castiel pensait réellement que Dean avait bien mérité de se reposer après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son incarcération. Il la laissa toutefois analyser ce qu'il venait de dire comme elle le souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse deviner ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Cela ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour Dean et lui.

\- J'avoue que je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous avez pu découvrir sa véritable identité. Nous pensions avoir fait le nécessaire pour que cela soit impossible.

De toute évidence, vous n'en aviez pas fait assez. Il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques jours à mes amis pour découvrir qui il était. La prochaine fois, vous devriez vous assurer de faire disparaitre toutes les traces avant d'envoyer l'un des vôtres en infiltration. Il a du la chance de tomber sur moi. Un autre l'aurait probablement tué pour une telle trahison.

\- Mais vous l'avez laissé en vie. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

« Parce que je l'aime et que je refuse de lui faire du mal » était la seule réponse vraie à cette question. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas l'avouer. Il opta donc pour un mensonge que Jody refuserait probablement de croire mais qui collait avec la tactique qu'il voulait adopter durant cet interrogatoire.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Il peut m'arriver de perdre mon calme et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent.

Jody ricana alors, visiblement amusée par son mensonge. Castiel ne laissa pas sa réaction l'atteindre. Il voulait rester dans son rôle.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt admirative de votre aplomb. Mentir aussi naturellement est un art que vous semblez maitriser à merveille.

\- Je ne mens pas. Je suis même plutôt quelqu'un d'honnête.

Jody sortit alors un petit boîtier noir de sa poche. Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistreur. Un de ceux qu'on pouvait cacher dans des vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'il devait contenir toutes les preuves dont Dean lui avait parlé. C'était donc comme ça que le jeune homme avait réussi à obtenir la confirmation des soupçons du FBI. Il l'avait enregistré. Castiel était curieux de savoir ce qu'il contenait.

\- L'agent Winchester a enregistré l'une de vos conversations. Ce que cette bande contient est plutôt édifiant. Je vais vous la faire écouter et vous laisser quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez me dire ensuite.

Castiel lui fit signe de le faire en souriant. Elle appuya sur un bouton avant de s'adosser à sa chaise et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Castiel, de son côté, resta immobile et se contenta d'écouter l'enregistrement.

Il reconnut aussitôt sa voix. Il s'entendit parler de son enfance et de la façon dont il avait commencé sa carrière en vendant de la drogue à la fac. Il s'entendit parler de Crowley et de leur organisation. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation. Et il se souvenait également parfaitement de ce qui l'avait précédé. Dean et lui avaient fait l'amour. Heureusement, leurs ébats n'étaient pas consignés sur la bande. Ce qui était surprenant. Dean n'avait pas pu déclencher l'appareil après. Il l'avait forcément fait avant. Mais il avait ensuite choisi de couper toute cette partie de leur soirée pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre. C'était intelligent de sa part.

Entendre la voix du jeune homme, en revanche, était une véritable torture. Ils n'étaient séparés que depuis quelques heures et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des années. Dean lui manquait atrocement. Il avait la sensation qu'on l'avait privé d'un membre. Qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait ensuite piétiné sous ses yeux. Il avait terriblement besoin de le voir. L'entendre ne suffisait pas. Il voulait voir son visage, son sourire, ses yeux magnifiques et les tâches de rousseur sur son nez. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et respirer son odeur. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'entendre sur un enregistrement qui déformait le son si particulier de sa voix.

\- Monsieur Novak ?

La voix de Jody le tira de ses songes. L'enregistrement était terminé. Castiel en avait manqué une bonne partie. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter pour s'en rappeler.

\- Est-ce vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

\- Pas particulièrement non. Il est évident qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi sur cet enregistrement. Je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec l'agent Winchester. Je n'ai jamais tenu de tels propos. Je pense que vous cherchez à me piéger.

Jody secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Elle sortit ensuite un autre appareil de sa sacoche et le posa entre eux. Il s'agissait d'un magnétophone destiné à enregistrer l'interrogatoire. Castiel la laissa faire sans protester.

\- Monsieur Novak, nous sommes le 25 juin 2018 et il est 11h35. Je viens de vous faire écouter l'enregistrement d'une conversation que vous avez tenu avec l'agent Dean Winchester, matricule 25A234. Je suis ici pour vous interroger sur vos activités et sur votre potentielle implication dans une organisation criminelle. Pouvez-vous me confirmer que vous avez compris le but de notre entrevue ?

\- Je l'ai compris, oui, confirma-t-il.

Jody hocha la tête puis sortit une feuille du dossier devant elle.

\- J'ai ici un document du procureur m'autorisant à procéder à cet interrogatoire et une transcription de la conversation que vous venez d'entendre. Souhaitez-vous la présence d'un avocat pour vous conseiller ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'un avocat puisque je n'ai rien à vous dire de particulier. Mais allez-y… interrogez moi.

Castiel était suffisamment habitué à ce genre de situation pour savoir ce qu'il fallait dire ou non. Il avait l'intention de nier toutes les accusations que Jody pourrait proférer contre lui. Il continuerait d'assurer qu'il n'était pas un criminel. L'enregistrement qu'il venait d'écouter ne changeait rien à sa tactique habituelle.

\- Pouvez-vous me parler de Monsieur Fergus McLeod ?

Jody avait visiblement opté pour une attaque frontale dès sa première question. Ce n'était pas ce que faisait les policiers en général. Ils optaient le plus souvent pour une question un peu moins cruciale pour le mettre en confiance et tenter de lui délier la langue petit à petit. Bien sûr, aucun n'avait eu un tel enregistrement à sa disposition. Castiel était toutefois persuadé qu'il ne suffisait pas à le faire inculper devant un juge. Ils avaient besoin d'aveux. Ou d'autres preuves. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils ne seraient pas là à l'interroger si c'était le cas.

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là. Je suis désolé.

\- Peut-être que le nom de Crowley vous sera plus familier.

\- J'aimerais vous aider mais ça ne me dit rien non plus.

Jody semblait frustrée mais déterminée. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas un rôle facile. Se heurter ainsi à un mur pouvait vite vous faire perdre votre patience. Il supposait qu'elle avait été choisie parce qu'elle était suffisamment calme pour ne pas s'emporter. Ou parce qu'elle avait l'expérience de ce type de situations. Dans tous les cas, il était plutôt admiratif de voir que son attitude n'avait pas encore eu raison d'elle.

\- Vous niez donc toute implication dans l'organisation que dirige Monsieur McLeod ? Vous m'assurez ne jamais avoir vendu d'armes ou de drogues ?

\- Je vous le jure oui. Sur ma vie et celle de tous mes proches.

Castiel avait dit cela sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui estimaient que jurer ainsi sur la vie de quelqu'un et mentir pouvait avoir un quelconque impact. Il n'était pas superstitieux. Il n'était pas croyant non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de croiser les doigts en tenant ces propos ou quelque chose de stupide pour se rassurer. Mentir était une deuxième nature chez lui. Il avait appris à le faire depuis qu'il était enfant et il était plutôt doué en la matière. La seule personne à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mentir et qu'il ne dupait que très rarement était Dean. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas penser à lui pour le moment. C'était bien trop douloureux.

\- D'accord. Reprenons depuis le début si vous le voulez bien. Sur cet enregistrement, vous parlez de vos études à l'université et de la façon dont vous vendiez de la drogue à l'époque… suffisamment bien pour vous faire remarquer. Est-ce vrai ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine d'être agacé. Il n'était pas filmé mais il aimait donner le meilleur de lui-même quand il jouait un rôle. Il aurait peut-être dû faire du théâtre plutôt que d'opter pour une vie de criminel. Cela lui aurait apporté moins d'ennuis et avec un peu de chance, autant d'argent s'il avait correctement mené sa carrière. L'idée avait ses mérites. Mais Castiel savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire autre chose que ce qu'il faisait pour Crowley. Il n'était pas uniquement intéressé par l'argent. C'était le pouvoir qui le faisait rêver.

\- Je n'ai jamais vendu de drogue. Je ne vais pas vous mentir… il m'est arrivé de fumer de l'herbe pendant que j'étais étudiant mais… qui ne l'a pas fait, hein ?

\- Vous niez donc avoir un jour vendu de l'herbe à vos camarades ?

\- Je le nie, oui. Je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas moi sur cet enregistrement. Je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec l'agent Winchester ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

\- D'où tenez vous votre argent Monsieur Novak ? Votre banque nous a fourni vos relevés bancaires et il est évident que vous êtes extrêmement riche. Je peux vous demander comment vous gagnez votre vie ?

Castiel avait eu l'intelligence de placer la majeure partie de sa fortune à l'étranger, dans ses paradis fiscaux où personne ne s'interrogeait sur l'origine de son argent. Il l'avait fait pour éviter les soupçons de l'administration fiscale et du FBI. Il n'avait sur son compte que le sommes qui collaient avec les montants mentionnés sur ses bulletins de paie. Jody ne pourrait pas le coincer de cette façon. Mais elle était en droit de tenter sa chance.

\- Je suis gestionnaire de patrimoine. Je conseille mes clients sur les meilleurs investissements à faire pour doubler leur capitale. Je suis rémunéré au pourcentage sur chaque transaction. J'ai tous les bulletins de paie qui le prouvent.

Jody hocha la tête. Une nouvelle fois, elle ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par le fait qu'il semblait avoir réponse à tout. Castiel était de plus en plus admiratif. Il avait toujours cru que les agents du FBI et les policiers en général étaient en majorité incompétents et stupides. Il les avait bernés facilement jusque-là. Mais il avait la preuve à présent que certains étaient doués dans leur métier. Dean en était la preuve. Jody également.

\- Vous êtes le propriétaire de plusieurs biens immobiliers et de quelques voitures de luxe. Je veux bien admettre que vous gagnez bien votre vie mais j'ai également l'impression que vous vivez au-dessus de vos moyes non ? Vous n'avez aucune autre source de revenu ?

Castiel savait ce que Jody cherchait à faire à présent. Elle voulait le piéger. Elle espérait le prendre en défaut et le conduire à commettre une faute en insistant ainsi sur ce point. Malheureusement pour elle, Castiel n'était pas stupide. Il était entouré des meilleurs pour constituer son patrimoine. Il avait fait en sorte que son train de vie corresponde à ce qu'il gagnait officiellement. Il n'avait rien acheté cash et avait toujours contracté un prêt même si c'était inutile. Il voulait que son argent sur le territoire des Etats Unis soit uniquement celui qu'il était censé gagner honnêtement. Le reste dormait tranquillement ailleurs et l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir.

\- Si vous souhaitez faire le calcul, allez-y. Mais je peux vous assurer que mon travail est ma seule source de revenu et que tout mon patrimoine a été honnêtement acquis. Je ne vis pas au-dessus de mes moyens comme vous dites. Je ne nie pas avoir des goûts de luxe mais j'estime l'avoir mérité avec la somme de travail et les longues heures que je fais tous les jours.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes ici.

\- J'ai commis une erreur. Je l'admets et croyez-moi, je la regrette vivement. J'ai perdu mon calme. Je me suis senti… dépassé et terrifié et j'ai réagi bêtement. Je n'en suis pas fier.

Jody soupira. Cette fois, elle semblait lassée par ses mensonges. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit agacée. Parfois, quand il interrogeait quelqu'un, il était confronté au même comportement. Et il était bien moins patient qu'elle. Bien sûr, lui pouvait avoir recours à la torture si nécessaire. C'était un avantage. Le plus souvent, c'était même ce qui faisait la différence.

\- Monsieur Novak… commença alors Jody.

\- Castiel, corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

\- Castiel, je sais que vous mentez. Vous savez que je le sais. Inutile de continuer votre petit jeu. Ça ne sert à rien. Vous me faites perdre mon temps et vous perdez une occasion d'arranger les choses pour vous.

Castiel prit un air faussement désolé et confus.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, assura t-il ensuite.

Pendant une seconde, Jody le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Puis sans crier gare, elle abattit son poing sur la table, le faisant sursauter. De toute évidence, elle avait atteint ses limites. Castiel avait un don pour mettre les gens dans cet état. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était le meilleur. Il ne craquait jamais sous la pression. Il ne déballait pas tout simplement parce qu'on portait des accusations contre lui. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait accepté que ce qu'il faisait puisse un jour le conduire à mourir ou à finir sa vie en prison. Il était prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce que vous risquez au moins ? demanda alors Jody.

Castiel secoua la tête même s'il le savait parfaitement. Ils étaient heureusement dans un état où la peine de mort avait été abolie. Mais si on le reconnaissait coupable de tous les crimes avoués sur l'enregistrement, il risquait une très lourde peine de prison. Sans doute la perpétuité et sans possibilité de libération anticipée. Il voulait toutefois l'entendre de la bouche de Jody. Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait lui transmettre l'offre que Dean avait négocié pour lui.

\- Meurtre, complicité de meurtre, trafic d'arme et de drogue… je pense que vous ne reverrez jamais plus l'extérieur de cette prison si vous êtes condamné et croyez-moi… nous ferons en sorte que vous le soyez. Ça ne vous fait pas peur ? Vous n'avez pas envie d'essayer de vous en sortir ?

\- Il ne me reste que quelques mois à tirer et je serais libre. J'ai confiance en la justice. Je suis innocent et je suis convaincu qu'un juge me croira.

\- Castiel, pourquoi continuez-vous à jouer les innocents ? Si vous voulez vous en sortir, je peux vous aider …je peux vous proposer un marché. Mais j'ai besoin que vous acceptiez de collaborer.

\- Quel marché pourriez vous me proposer quand je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais rien ?

Jody attrapa une autre feuille dans son dossier, l'étudia une seconde même si elle devait en connaître le contenu par cœur, avant de la poser entre elle et Castiel. Il ne chercha pas à la prendre pour la lire à son tour. Il avait une idée de ce qu'elle contenait. Et il ne voulait pas paraître curieux. Pas quand il refuserait ce marché quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver lors d'un procès.

\- Si vous acceptez de coopérer et de dénoncer les gens pour qui vous travaillez, je peux vous proposer un aménagement et un allègement de votre peine. Vous seriez emprisonné dans un endroit où votre sécurité sera assurée. Vous serez protégé et vous disposerez de certains avantages. Le procureur est également prêt à vous accorder une peine minimum. Dix ans contre la perpétuité. Vous sortiriez à quarante ans et pourriez alors avoir une vie normale. Vous êtes jeune. Je pense que ça mérite réflexion non ?

\- Pourquoi accepter dix ans quand je n'ai plus que quelques mois à faire ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas plus que quelques mois à faire comme vous dites. Cet enregistrement parle de lui-même. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour vous faire tomber !

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Si votre enregistrement suffit, je ne vois pas ce que vous espérez obtenir de plus.

Il savait très bien ce que Jody voulait l'entendre dire. Il n'était pas la cible principale. Il serait celui qui paierait si toutefois il ne disait rien. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui les intéressait. Ils voulaient Crowley. Lui et le nom de tous les chefs de Gouvernement à qui il avait vendu des armes. C'était un crime suffisamment grave pour qu'on lui propose un tel marché quand il était pourtant déjà un gros poisson.

\- Je veux Crowley ! s'écria Jody après quelques secondes.

\- Je ne connais aucun Crowley.

Jody serra les poings et Castiel se demanda pendant une seconde si elle n'était finalement pas capable de le frapper. Il la laisserait faire si c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer sans risquer gros. Il ferait toutefois ensuite en sorte qu'elle le paye d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après un long moment où Jody l'observa avec une haine évidente, elle finit par soupirer et hocher la tête.

\- Vous sous entendez donc que l'agent Winchester nous a menti ? Qu'il a créé cet enregistrement de toute pièce ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Quel serait son intérêt exactement ?

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée d'accuser ainsi Dean. Il avait bien fait son travail. Il l'avait même fait de façon admirable. Ce qu'il avait accompli, personne n'en avait été capable avant lui. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler ou même l'accuser d'avoir monté tout ceci de toutes pièces. Il choisit donc d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit et je ne sais pas d'où sort cet enregistrement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis innocent.

Jody ricana alors une seconde et Castiel fut déstabilisé par sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à plus de colère de sa part. Mais certainement pas à cet amusement qui ne collait pas avec son attitude jusque-là.

\- C'est amusant, vous savez. Je pensais que vous vous engouffreriez dans cette brèche et mettriez tout sur le dos de Dean. Je pensais que vous l'accuseriez d'avoir monté tout ceci juste pour se venger de vous.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur. Je ne sais pas qui a menti dans cette histoire et je ne vais certainement pas accuser l'agent Winchester quand je n'ai pas la preuve que c'est lui qui a monté toute cette histoire.

\- Ou peut-être qu'à votre manière, vous cherchez à le protéger, suggéra Jody en souriant.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège à nouveau. Il ne comprenait toutefois pas pourquoi Jody l'emmenait sur ce terrain-là. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle espérait en tirer. Il était possible qu'elle soit au courant des sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean. Elle espérait peut-être pouvoir s'en servir contre lui pour le forcer à parler. Il devait reconnaitre que c'était une idée brillante si toutefois c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête. Dean était sa seule faiblesse.

\- Dites-moi, Castiel… est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de lui ?

La question déstabilisa Castiel et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de répondre. Il savait que son silence confirmait les doutes de Jody. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Entendre une femme qu'il connaissait pas parler avec autant de désinvolture des sentiments qu'il avait pour Dean était difficile. C'était presque insultant. Et cela le mettait en colère. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment d'avoir perdu Dean.

\- Je ne comprends pas le but de votre question, finit-il par déclarer en regardant le boitier qui continuait à enregistrer leur conversation.

\- Peut être que je suis juste curieuse.

\- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête. Je ne sais juste pas laquelle.

\- J'aimerais comprendre comment un homme comme vous peut ne pas mettre toute la responsabilité de ce qui lui arrive sur le dos de l'homme qui l'a trahi. C'est… déstabilisant pour ne pas dire franchement déconcertant.

Castiel n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que Jody savait parfaitement pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait deviné ou si elle avait été mise au courant mais elle connaissait la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Il voulait croire que l'information ne venait pas de Dean. Il refusait de croire que le jeune homme ait pu tout lui dire pour qu'elle puisse ensuite s'en servir contre lui. Il avait été sincère. Il n'avait pas joué un jeu juste avant de partir.

\- Il y a également d'autres choses qui ne collent pas dans cette histoire. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment Dean a pu vous échapper alors que vous étiez au courant de tout. Votre dossier indique que vos précédents… partenaires n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques jours. Mais vous avez gardé Dean avec vous jusqu'à la fin. C'est étrange.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ?

\- Est-ce que vous avez peur que l'information vienne de lui ?

« Oui ». Castiel était même terrifié. Si Dean avait parlé de leurs sentiments alors cela signifiait qu'il n'y attachait pas la même importance que lui. Il refusait d'en parler parce qu'il jugeait que c'était quelque chose de trop personnel, de trop intime et de trop sacré pour être ainsi étalé sur la place publique. Il avait pensé que Dean voyait les choses sous le même œil. Il avait peur de s'être trompé.

\- Dean est un homme fascinant et agréable. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup le choix en matière de partenaire ici. Si je l'avais rencontré à l'extérieur, je me serais peut-être lassé plus vite mais ici, je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas nécessairement quelqu'un de bien sur ce point. Mais je doute que nous soyons ici pour juger ma vie sexuelle.

\- Ce n'est effectivement pas le but de cet entretien. Mais puisque vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose, autant occuper notre temps de cette manière.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon histoire avec Dean. J'estime que c'est quelque chose de personnel et qui ne concerne que lui et moi.

\- Pourtant, vous devrez en parler avec le juge le jour de votre procès.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas ce que tout ceci pouvait à voir avec ses activités criminelles. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son interrogatoire, il était totalement perdu et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Jody dut sentir qu'elle avait marqué un point puisqu'elle enchaina aussitôt.

\- Castiel, vous m'avez dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vous sur cet enregistrement. Que vous n'aviez pas eu cette conversation avec Dean et que vous n'aviez jamais tenu de tels propos. Or, l'agent Winchester nous affirme le contraire. Il est donc évident que l'un de vous deux ment. Le juge va devoir déterminer lequel de vous deux est responsable et prendre ensuite la décision qui s'impose.

\- Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que si je suis reconnu innocent alors c'est Dean qui sera déclaré coupable.

\- Si cet enregistrement est un faux, oui sans doute. C'est lui qui nous l'a donné et c'est également lui qui nous a certifié que vous lui aviez avoué toutes ces choses. S'il a menti, il devra en payer le prix.

Castiel comprenait mieux le nouvel angle d'attaque de Jody. Elle espérait le pousser à avouer ce qu'il avait fait en menaçant de faire payer Dean à sa place. Elle utilisait ses sentiments contre lui en espérant que cela le ferait changer d'avis. C'était intelligent. Il était effectivement prêt à tout pour Dean. Il refusait qu'il puisse finir en prison. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il était un excellent agent qui méritait qu'on le récompense pour son formidable travail.

\- Je doute qu'il ait menti.

\- Donc c'est réellement vous sur cet enregistrement ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ecoutez, Castiel… nous avons interrogé Dean à sa sortie. Il nous a affirmé devant témoins que l'enregistrement était vrai et il nous a également rapporté vos propos mots pour mots. Vous m'affirmez le contraire. L'équation est simple.

Castiel était pris au piège. Il n'avait que deux choix. Soit il avouait tout et disculpait Dean, soit il continuait à mentir et prenait le risque de faire accuser Dean de mensonge. Il était presque sûr qu'aucun juge ne le condamnerait et que ses collègues savaient parfaitement qu'il ne mentait pas. Jody n'évoquait cette possibilité que pour le déstabiliser et le forcer à parler. Il devait rester lucide. Il n'était pas stupide et il n'était pas un novice en la matière non plus. Il était plus intelligent qu'eux. Il n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir.

\- Si on m'interroge sur ma relation avec lui alors je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. Mais je refuse d'en parler à vous. Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

\- Alors vous en parlerez au juge… et Dean également. On verra ce qu'il a à dire de tout ça quand il sera à la barre.

L'idée de devoir faire face à nouveau à Dean au tribunal l'excitait autant qu'elle le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en le voyant. Il y aurait des dizaines d'autres personne autour d'eux. Ils ne pourraient pas se parler ou se toucher. Ils seraient à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Ce serait une véritable torture pour Castiel.

\- Il sera peut-être plus bavard que vous sur la nature de votre relation.

\- La nature de notre relation n'est pas un secret. Nous couchions ensemble. Régulièrement et franchement, votre collègue est particulièrement doué en la matière. Sa bouche peut accomplir des miracles.

Il détestait avoir à résumer ainsi son histoire d'amour. Il avait la sensation de lui manquer de respect. C'était tellement plus qu'une histoire de sexe. Si au début, il avait effectivement utilisé Dean pour son propre plaisir, il avait rapidement changé d'attitude. Coucher avec lui était incroyablement fort mais pas uniquement parce que Dean était doué. C'était intense parce que ce n'était pas que du sexe. Il y avait une connexion autre que physique entre eux. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Jody. Il ne voulait pas en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Dean. Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler que tout était terminé. Qu'il avait tout perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas uniquement le reproche au jeune agent. Il n'était pas le seul responsable. C'était aussi terminé parce que Castiel refusait de dénoncer Crowley. Il était presque sûr que Dean l'aurait attendu s'il avait accepté le marché proposé. Il aurait patienté les dix années le séparant de sa libération. Et ils auraient effectivement pu avoir un avenir ensemble. Si Dean était responsable de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui, il lui avait tout de même offert une issue. Et Castiel l'avait refusée. Ils avaient chacun leur part de responsabilité.

\- Et je ne vous parle même pas du plaisir qu'il est à mesure de vous procurer quand vous avez la chance de le pénétrer et de…

\- Castiel, le coupa Jody. Si vous cherchez à me déstabiliser en me donnant les détails de vos ébats avec Dean, vous perdez votre temps. Je ne suis pas du genre à condamner une relation entre deux hommes. Ne gaspillez pas votre salive en essayant de me faire fuir.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez curieuse.

\- Je le suis sur la nature de vos sentiments… certainement pas sur la mécanique du sexe entre lui et vous.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais choisit de ne pas poursuivre. Il n'était de toute façon pas à l'aise à l'idée de parler plus longuement de ce sujet. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Dean était sacré. En parler de façon aussi crue salissait quelque chose qu'il vouait au contraire chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. S'il était condamné et finissait sa vie en prison, il n'aurait rien d'autre pour tenir le coup. Il allait avoir besoin de tout ses souvenirs pour ne pas céder à l'envie d'en finir. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Ne l'avait jamais été. Mais l'idée de passer des dizaines d'années derrière les barreaux pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Dean serait alors sa bouée de sauvetage. Il ne serait pas là physiquement mais son souvenir pourrait suffire. S'il restait sacré et pur comme Castiel le voyait pour le moment. Il ne laisserait personne salir les moments partagés avec Dean.

\- Vous en avez fini avec vous ou est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions indiscrètes à me poser ? finit-il par demander parce qu'il avait besoin de sortir.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre cette femme parler de Dean et lui comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'un fait et pas d'une histoire qui avait bouleversé la vie de Castiel et lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Castiel… loin de là. Mais cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien. Je vais donc vous laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir. Je reviendrais vous voir ensuite… vous serez peut-être plus à même de parler à ce moment-là.

Castiel ne changerait pas d'avis mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à l'expliquer à Jody. Il devait sortir. S'éloigner de la menace que cette femme représentait. Il pouvait sentir son contrôle lui échapper. Son cœur battait trop fort dans poitrine. En quelques minutes, elle avait abattu ses défenses et percer sa carapace. Il lui avait suffit d'évoquer Dean. De le pousser à parler lui-même du jeune homme. Il lui avait suffi de l'interroger sur ses sentiments. Castiel était vulnérable quant il s'agissait de Dean. La plaie était encore à vif et trop difficile à gérer. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point et se construire une défense. Il était convaincu à présent qu'on insisterait sur sa relation avec lui lors de ses prochains interrogatoires. Il devrait apprendre à répondre à ces questions sans ressentir de la culpabilité ou du chagrin. Il refusait que ces gens utilisent son histoire avec lui pour le détruire. Dean l'avait peut-être condamné d'une certaine manière mais il lui avait également apporté énormément. Il avait donné un nouveau sens à sa vie. Cela finirait eut être par le détruire mais il ne regrettait rien. Tout avait été éphémère mais incroyablement fort.

\- Vous pouvez partir, l'autorisa finalement Jody après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il la remercia d'un signe de la tête puis quitta sa chaise et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce. Un garde l'attendait pour le reconduire parmi les autres détenus. Castiel se sentit un peu plus léger dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il souffrait toujours de l'absence de Dean mais la distance entre Jody et lui lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires.

Il savait que Gabriel s'empresserait de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Il ne lui cacherait rien. Il lui parlerait du marché qu'on lui avait proposé et le rassurerait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter.

Si cet entretien avait été difficile, il en avait tout de même retiré quelque chose de positif. Il savait à présent que Dean allait bien et qu'il se reposait chez lui, probablement entouré des siens. Il n'était pas jaloux de savoir le jeune homme en liberté quand lui risquait la prison à perpétuité. Il était au contraire soulagé de le savoir en sécurité. C'était une idée réconfortante qui lui rappelait qu'il avait sauvé la vie du jeune homme et que tout ceci n'avait finalement pas été vain.

De son côté, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à gérer et des décisions importantes à prendre. Peut être existait il une solution à tous ses problèmes. Peut être existait il une issue à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi jusque-là. Il avait confiance en lui-même. S'il existait un moyen de retrouver Dean sans avoir à trahir les siens, il finirait par le trouver. Il lui suffisait juste de se pencher sur le problème pour obtenir sa solution.


	39. Manque

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le chapitre 39. Comme toujours merci à Elyrine pour la correction. Et merci à vous pour votre fidélité et vos messages qui me font toujours autant de bien !**

 **Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster de chapitre lundi. Je suis désolée mais je suis déplacement. Je posterais donc le dernier chapitre jeudi prochain. Et la nouvelle histoire qui est la suite de celle-ci à partir du lundi qui suit.**

 **Désolée mille fois !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi prochain.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Trouble de Cat Stevens**

 **Chapitre 39 : Manque**

 _« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »_

 _Lamartine_

Il était difficile pour Dean de décrire avec précision ce qu'il ressentait le lendemain de sa séparation avec Castiel. Le manque était la première chose évidente. La seconde était la douleur, présente à chaque seconde et parfois totalement envahissante au point d'être la seule chose qu'il parvenait à ressentir. Le reste était plus difficile à décrire. C'était un amas de sentiments contradictoires. Il avait tenté en vain de l'expliquer à Sam mais il n'avait pas réellement réussi à trouver les bons mots.

Il était soulagé d'être en vie. Il était déçu également de l'être parce que cela signifiait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Castiel. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir trahi et en même temps fier d'avoir rempli sa mission. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère et triste de ne pas avoir à ses côtés l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était fou amoureux de Castiel et il le détestait en même temps parce qu'il allait refuser l'offre qui lui serait faite.

Dean avait l'impression de perdre la tête et même une nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffi à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était confus et totalement déstabilisé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait un jour à faire le tri et à reprendre le dessus.

C'était donc ça d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il avait lu des livres où le sujet était abordé et vu des films où le héros connaissait une expérience similaire. Cela avait alors paru simple de surmonter cette épreuve et Dean avait beaucoup ri en voyant les difficultés rocambolesques des personnages qui en souffraient. Il savait à présent que ce n'était ni exagéré ni stupide. Maintenant qu'il était à leur place, il comprenait mieux leurs difficultés.

Avoir le cœur brisé signifiait qu'on souffrait constamment de l'absence de l'autre. Mais cela avait également un impact sur son cerveau. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il était incapable de penser à l'avenir ou même à ce qu'il ferait de sa journée. Il se sentait faible et vulnérable. Et il détestait ça.

C'était l'enfer. Sartre n'avait probablement pas tort en révélant que « l'enfer c'est les autres ». Dean n'en avait pas compris le sens en lisant ces mots quelques années plus tôt. Il y parvenait à présent. L'enfer, c'était connaître une personne et l'aimer. C'était apprendre à la connaître et imaginer son avenir à ses côtés. C'était la perdre ensuite. On était probablement bien plus heureux quand on était seul. La solitude était bien plus facile à gérer que l'amour d'un autre quand on le perd ensuite.

Sam était resté avec lui toute la nuit. Il avait dormi dans son lit pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Cela aurait sans doute pu paraître bizarre mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient déjà fait par le passé. Ils étaient sans doute plus proche que n'importe quels autres frères. Et si certains trouvaient cela malsains, Dean n'y voyait pas Le moindre inconvénient. Il aimait son frère et il avait besoin de sa présence pour aller mieux. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. L'avaient toujours été. Ça n'avait rien d'étrange ou de tendancieux. C'était juste naturel pour eux.

Dean se réveillait avec les mêmes sentiments contradictoires et la même douleur sourde qui semblait déterminée à le ronger de l'intérieur. Il se força à quitter son lit et à préparer le petit déjeuner. Quand Sam émergea à son tour, Dean se surprit à sourire en voyant l'état catastrophique de ses cheveux. Il s'était souvent moqué de sa maniaquerie en la matière et le voir ainsi était à la fois familier et réconfortant. Il le regarda tenter de discipliner ses cheveux avant de soupirer longuement et d'abandonner.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Dean n'était pas matinal. Il avait besoin de son café – ou de trois – avant d'être capable de fonctionner correctement. Sam le savait et n'insistait jamais pour le faire parler avant qu'il ne soit suffisamment caféiné. C'était une nouvelle quelque chose de familier pour eux. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Dean prit ensuite une rapide douche sans se regarder une seule fois dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose que la veille et obliger son frère à venir le réconforter à nouveau. Il voulait essayer de se montrer fort. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Sam pour être là à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. Mais il savait aussi que son frère avait sa propre vie à gérer et ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à ses côtés. Il avait une formidable petite amie qui devait lui manquer et ses études à poursuivre. Il allait devoir partir et Dean serait alors seul. Il devait commencer à s'y préparer.

Sam l'informa ensuite de son intention de ne pas se rendre à la faculté pendant quelques jours afin de rester avec lui. Dean était touché. Il savait que son frère le faisait de bon cœur parce qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être là pour lui. Mais le jeune agent ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il avait besoin de réapprendre à être seul pour ne pas dépendre entièrement de Sam. Et il ne voulait également pas que ce dernier puisse manquer ses cours et prendre le risque de rater son année parce qu'il était avec lui. Sam était brillant et méritait de pouvoir mener ses études à bien. Il serait un grand avocat un jour. Mais pour cela, il devait être assidu et concentré.

Quand il fit part de son avis à Sam, ce dernier protesta vivement. Il était convaincu que manquer quelques heures de cours ne changeraient rien et qu'il pouvait se faire porter ses notes et étudier chez son frère. C'était probablement vrai. Sam était suffisamment doué pour ne pas avoir besoin d'être totalement assidu. Dean n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de l'autoriser à le faire. Il lui rappela qu'être diplômé de Stanford était son rêve depuis toujours et que cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de sacrifices. Que cela en avait demandé à Dean aussi puisqu'il avait en partie financé ses études. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher maintenant.

Sam finit par accepter à contre cœur et Dean le laissa partir pour son premier cours après lui avoir juré qu'il l'appellerait si ça n'allait pas.

Il passa le reste de sa matinée à ranger inutilement son appartement puisque Jess et Sam s'en étaient chargés pour lui. Il avait toutefois besoin de se réacclimater et nettoyer était un moyen de réapprendre où chaque chose se trouvaient. Il n'était pas resté si longtemps que ça en prison mais tout lui semblait étrange chez lui. Il ne s'y sentait pas parfaitement à l'aise. Il savait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son appartement en lui-même ou à ses semaines d'absence. Il ne sentait plus chez lui parce qu'il lui manquait la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à se sentir bien. Il avait construit un nouveau « chez lui » auprès de Castiel. Et le perdre l'avait privé de ce sentiment de confort. Il allait devoir reconstruire sa vie sans lui. Cela commençait par une inspection de son appartement pour reprendre ses marques.

Il n'avait pas faim quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Il se força tout de même à avaler quelque chose. Sam le harcelait par messages et s'il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'embêter en le faisant, il était tout de même agacé par les bips incessants de son portable. Il répondit à chacun en assurant qu'il allait bien et que Sam devait cesser de s'en faire inutilement pour lui.

Une fois un sandwich avalé et une bière bue plus par réflexe que par envie, Dean se retrouva sans rien à faire pour occuper les heures qui lui restaient avant de retrouve Benny. Il savait que rester assis à regarder la télévision ne parviendrait pas à le distraire suffisamment. Il penserait alors à Castiel et il se mettrait très certainement à pleurer à nouveau. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait ensuite être capable de sortir retrouver son coéquipier.

Il avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui viderait l'esprit. Il opta onc pour une séance de sport. Il n'avait aucun appareil chez lui mais il pouvait s'adapter. Il enchaîna des pompes et différents exercices pour travailler ses abdos. Il en sortit épuiser mais satisfait. Il reprit ensuite une douche et retourna dans son salon. Il était épuisé à nouveau. Il alluma donc la télévision, choisit une chaine qui ne l'intéressait pas vraiment et s'allongea sur son canapé. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Sam lui avait envoyé trois nouveaux messages. Il s'empressa de répondre qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une longue sieste mais qu'il allait bien. Il était temps pour lui de commencer à se préparer. Benny lui avait proposé u peu plus tôt de se retrouver à dix huit heures au bar et Dean n'avait plus qu'une heure pour le rejoindre.

Il reprit donc une troisième douche – ce qui était ridicule même pour quelqu'un qui aimait ça – pour se réveiller complètement avant de s'habiller pour sortir. Il fit une dernière fois le tour de son appartement pour tuer le temps. Il s'arrêta devant les photos de sa famille puis devant sa collection de livres. Il inspecta ensuite longuement sa cuisine. Elle était petite mais il la trouvait fonctionnelle. Il s'était toujours senti à l'aise quand il était derrière les fourneaux. Il n'était pas un cordon bleu mais il savait se débrouiller. Il avait dû apprendre quand il était enfant pour nourrir son frère. Cuisine l'apaisait et lui donna l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Même s'il ne cuisinait que pour lui d'ailleurs. Il touchait les placards du bout des doigts puis resta planté quelques secondes au milieu de la pièce.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Castiel aurait pu se sentir à l'aise chez lui. L'endroit était sans doute trop petit et trop peu luxueux pour quelqu'un de fortuné et puissant comme lui. Il aurait probablement trouvé à y redire ou exigé que Dean change d'appartement. Il n'était peut-être pas en mesure de comprendre que le jeune agent n'accordait aucune importance à la taille de sa maison ou au prix de son mobilier. Il avait besoin de se sentir bien dans l'endroit où il habitait. Et il avait eu un coup de cœur pour cet appartement même s'il aurait pu se payer quelque chose de plus grand ou choisir un quartier plus huppé. Il se demanda enfin si Castiel aurait su faire abstraction de ces détails et aimer cet endroit parce que c'était ici que Dean vivait. Si sa présence aurait suffi à le faire se sentir bien. C'était des questions qui resteraient très certainement sans réponse. Et le jeune agent n'avait définitivement pas besoin de se le poser.

Il en avait assez de penser sans cesse à Castiel. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer à autre chose. C'était pourtant impossible. Et c'était frustrant au possible.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis imagina ce à quoi pouvait ressembler l'appartement de Castiel. C'était sans doute immense et impersonnel. Décoré par un professionnel et digne d'un magasine d'intérieur. Il était presque sûr qu'il l'aurait détesté. Mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait su passer outre et apprécier l'endroit parce qu'il signifiait pouvoir être avec Castiel. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de matérialiste de toute façon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une télévision dernier cri ou un téléphone hors de prix. Il préférait nettement être entouré des gens qu'il aimait. Des gens comme Castiel.

Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer et il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre en route. Il serait probablement un peu en avance mais s'il restait plus longtemps sans rien faire, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Et il doutait de pouvoir s'arrêter ensuite avant le retour de Sam.

Le jeune agent attrapa ses clefs et son portefeuille sur le meuble à l'entrée et les glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il sortit ensuite de son appartement et de son immeuble rapidement.

Il aimait son quartier parce qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait fini par connaître les gens qu'il croisait dans les rues. Il aimait sortir et se rendre chez les commerçants avec qui il discutait toujours pendant quelques minutes. Mais alors qu'il marchait en direction du bar où Benny lui avait donné rendez-vous, il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il ne s'y sentait pas aussi bien qu'avant. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose avait changé. Pas dans les rues ou les devantures des magasins mais en lui. Il ne voyait plus le monde du même œil et tout lui semblait fade et sans goût. Il espérait que cela ne durerait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à déménager en plus de tout le reste. Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer comme ça.

Il prit son temps pour rejoindre le bar mais fut tout de même le premier à arriver sur place. Il commanda une bière à la serveuse qu'il connaissait un peu. Elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles, visiblement surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant plusieurs semaines. Dean resta vague et prétexta avoir eu beaucoup de travail. Il aimait parler avec elle d'ordinaire. Il la trouvait sympathique et charmante mais il n'avait pas le cœur à discuter pour le moment. Elle sembla le sentir et l'invita à s'installer et à attendre qu'elle lui apporte son verre.

Dean choisit une table dans un coin du bar, loin de la table de billard qui attirait toujours beaucoup de monde et de la télévision vers qui la majorité des regards étaient tournés. La lumière était tamisée et le volume de la musique suffisamment bas pour qu'on puisse s'entendre parler. C'était un endroit fréquenté essentiellement par des habitués où Dean s'était toujours senti à l'aise.

Il remercia la serveuse quand elle lui apporta sa bière. La première fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone en lui demandant de l'appeler pour aller prendre un café. Il avait alors dû lui expliquer qu'il la trouvait charmante et l'aurait probablement invité à sortir s'il n'était pas gay. Elle n'avait pas semblé choquée par sa révélation. Déçue un peu sans doute mais son comportement n'avait pas changé ensuite. Le jeune agent n'avait pas pour habitude de révéler son homosexualité sur tous les toits. Il n'e tirait aucune fierté. Il n'en avait pas honte non plus. Il ne s'en cachait pas.

Benny finit par arriver une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il portait encore son costume mais avait enlevé sa cravate. Il n'avait probablement pas pris le temps de rentrer chez lui se changer avant de le rejoindre. Dean savait combien il détestait être habillé de la sorte. Tout comme lui, il préférait nettement porter un jean et un tee shirt pour se sentir à l'aise. Travailler au FBI nécessitait toutefois qu'ils fassent un effort vestimentaire. C'était une concession à faire pour garder son travail.

Dean l'invita à prendre place en face de lui puis signifia à la serveuse de lui rapporter une deuxième bière pour Benny. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur lui. Il savait que son coéquipier ne tarderait pas à lui parler de Castiel. Il espérait jute qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet immédiatement et lui laisserait quelques minutes pour s'y préparer.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda finalement Benny.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. La serveuse était à côté d'eux à nouveau. Elle posa une bière devant Benny puis s'éloigna en souriant. Dean la suivit des yeux avant d'estimer qu'il avait suffisamment attendu et de répondre à la question de son coéquipier.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir … ça pourrait sans doute aller mieux. Mais ça pourrait aussi être pire je suppose. Je ne suis pas recroquevillé sous ma couverture à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps donc … j'estime que je m'en tire plutôt bien.

Benny sourit, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre et satisfait que son ami soit honnête avec lui. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de lui mentir. Son coéquipier savait combien la situation était compliquée pour lui. Il avait été là pour le soutenir depuis le début et il méritait la vérité.

\- Je suppose que Sam ne t'a pas quitté d'une semelle depuis hier.

\- J'ai réussi à le faire aller en cours mais je sais qu'il sera chez moi à m'attendre quand je rentrerais. Je pensais que ça m'agacerait mais … je dois reconnaître que je suis content qu'il soit là. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à me retrouver entièrement seul.

\- Il te manque ? demanda alors Benny.

Voilà. Le sujet était abordé. Son coéquipier avait attendu tout juste cinq minutes pour évoquer Castiel. Il n'avait pas prononcé son nom, sans doute pour préserver Dean, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cela partait d'une bonne intention bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas simple pour le jeune agent d'en parler.

\- Terriblement, confessa t-il en baissant les yeux. Je pense à lui constamment. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait et je suis persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais ce n'est pas simple pour autant.

\- Ça finira par passer, le rassura Benny.

\- Je sais. Sam me l'a dit. Tu me l'as dit et … mon côté rationnel me le répète aussi. J'ai juste du mal à vous croire pour le moment. C'est encore trop récent. Il faut me laisser du temps. Il faut que je puisse faire mon deuil je suppose.

Benny hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Dean en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Comment va Andrea ? demanda ensuite Dean pour changer de sujet.

Il savait que Benny était là avant tout pour lui parler de Castiel et lui donner les détails de l'interrogatoire que Jody avait mené. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à l'entendre lui dire qu'il avait refusé le marché et qu'il serait bientôt condamné à perpétuité. Il préférait parler d'autre chose pendant quelques minutes. Retrouver ses anciens réflexes et un certain sentiment de normalité avant d'avoir le cœur brisé une énième fois.

\- Elle va bien. Elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. Et elle me dit de te rappeler que tu es le bienvenu quand tu le souhaites et que si tu refuses de venir parce que tu ne veux pas la déranger, tu n'es qu'un idiot et un abruti … ses mots pas les miens.

Dean sourit, amusé. Il appréciait beaucoup Andrea. Elle était drôle, intelligente, incroyablement belle et généreuse. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et elle avait du répondant. Bizarrement, elle avait apprécié Dean dès leur première rencontre. Benny avait alors dit que c'était parce qu'elle était sous son charme comme toutes les autres femmes qu'il rencontrait. Le jeune agent avait une autre hypothèse. Il était convaincu que les femmes se sentaient moins menacées par un homosexuel. Il ne représentait pas un danger d'être dragué et ennuyé. Elles étaient également plus tolérantes que beaucoup d'hommes. Il n'avait jamais de mal à s'entendre avec elles.

\- Tu pourras lui dire que je serais ravi de venir la voir. J'ai juste besoin de quelques jours pour me reposer. Dès que j'irais mieux, je passerais lui dire « bonjour » en personne.

\- Je lui passerais le message.

Dean acquiesça alors en regardant sa bière. Il n'avait pas vraiment soif. Il n'avait même pas vraiment envie d'être dans ce bar même si la présence de Benny lui faisait du bien. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se coucher et oublier tout le reste. Mais il avait encore des choses importantes à discuter avec son coéquipier et partir maintenant reviendrait à prendre la fuite. Dean n'était pas lâche au point de prendre ses jambes à son cou avant d'avoir parlé de Castiel.

\- Tu sais qu'au bureau, tout le monde parle de toi depuis hier. La plupart des autres agents ne sont pas surpris que tu aies réussi mais certains … disons que ceux qui doutaient encore de toi réfléchiront à deux fois avant de te critiquer à nouveau.

C'était une des choses qui avait motivé Dean à accepter cette mission. Il avait besoin de faire ses preuves. Il voulait qu'on le voie enfin comme un égal et non plus comme un nouveau. Bien sûr, c'était accessoire à présent. Après tout ce qui était arrivé, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait penser ou dire de lui au bureau. Il avait plus important à gérer.

\- Et Rufus est ravi. Ce que tu as fait, c'est … Dean, c'est énorme. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais il s'agit d'une des plus grosses réussites du bureau depuis un moment maintenant. Tu seras probablement cité en exemple pendant longtemps. On étudiera peut-être même ta mission à l'académie dans le futur.

Dean ricana alors. Il n'était pas amusé ni flatté par cette hypothèse. Parce qu'il n'était clairement pas un exemple à suivre. Pour plusieurs raisons dont certaines devaient rester tues puisqu'il n'en avait pas parlé à Benny. Il avait laissé Castiel tuer des hommes pour lui. Il avait même assisté au meurtre de l'un d'eux sans protester. Sans dénoncer qui que ce soit. Il avait même couvert Castiel en assurant à Benny qu'il ne savait pas qui avait tué Rafael. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il estimait qu'il méritait de mourir. Il était opposé à la peine de mort. Et pourtant, quand on s'en prenait à l'homme qu'il aimait, il était prêt à oublier tous ses principes. Il était même prêt à oublier son statut d'agent du FBI pour le couvrir. Cela aurait peut-être fait de lui un bon personnage de roman mais cela ne faisait clairement pas de lui un exemple à suivre dans la vraie vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à devenir un exemple. A vrai dire, je n'aime même pas vraiment l'idée d'en devenir un.

\- Mais tu dois être soulagé de savoir que tu as fait tes preuves auprès de ceux qui doutaient de toi non ? C'était ce que tu voulais il me semble.

\- Je le voulais oui. Je serais peut-être soulagé en retournant travailler. Mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir accompli grand-chose … ou du moins … pas quelque chose dont je dois être fier.

\- Parce que tu as trahi Castiel.

\- Parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Benny hocha la tête sans rien dire. Sans doute pensait-il qu'il était idiot de s'en faire pour les sentiments d'un meurtrier. Mais Dean se fichait qu'il puisse le comprendre ou non. Sam avait raison sur ce point. Il était impuissant à contrôler ses sentiments. Il ne laisserait personne le juger sur quelque chose qu'il le maitrisait pas.

Le silence dura quelques secondes et ce fut finalement Dean qui choisit de le briser. Il était temps pour lui d'entendre le résultat de l'interrogatoire de Jody. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner autour du pot. Il avait besoin de savoir pour pouvoir ensuite rentrer chez lui et commencer son long travail de reconstruction. Il serait plus facile sans doute si Castiel avait accepté le marché. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller éternellement. Il avait autour de lui des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

\- Est-ce que Jody a pu l'interroger ? demanda t-il finalement.

Benny acquiesça avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière. Dean sut aussitôt à son attitude que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes. Il s'y était attendu bien sûr. Ce n'était pas réellement une surprise.

\- Il a tout nié en bloc. Il a même nié être celui qui parlait sur l'enregistrement. Il a juré qu'il ne connaissait aucun Crowley, qu'il n'avait jamais participé à quoi que ce soit d'illégal et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on voulait l'entendre dire.

C'était prévisible. Castiel n'était pas le genre de personne à craquer facilement. Il était intelligent, solide et incroyablement loyal. Il n'allait certainement pas balancer tous les gens avec qui il travaillait juste parce qu'on lui faisait écouter un enregistrement qui le pointait du doigt. Il était prêt à accepter d'être condamné si cela permettait de sauver son précieux « mentor ». C'était ridicule. Mais c'était du Castiel tout craché.

\- Est-ce qu'elle lui a parlé du marché qu'on lui proposait ?

\- Elle lui a dit qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir une peine réduite s'il parlait. Le procureur a accepté de lui offrir dix ans dans une prison où il aurait des privilèges et une protection rapprochée. Il lui suffisait de parler.

\- Mais il a refusé.

\- Il n'a pas ouvertement refusé. Il s'est juste contenté de dire qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il accepterait une offre quand il n'avait rien à dire.

Dean ricana alors tristement. Une nouvelle fois, c'était du Castiel dans le texte. Il pouvait l'imaginer jouant les innocents et prenant un air faussement surpris. Il était probablement doué. Cela lui avait permis d'échapper à la police jusque-là. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, ils avaient des preuves et pouvaient le faire plonger.

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait changer d'avis selon toi ? demanda t-il.

\- Jody a choisi de lui laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir. Elle n'est pas vraiment optimiste. Pourtant, je peux te jurer qu'elle a tout tenté pour le faire parler.

Dean n'en doutait pas. Jody était un très bon agent. L'une des meilleurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves. Elle savait comment faire parler les suspects. Elle n'employait jamais la violence. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver leur point faible et à l'exploiter. Elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal et elle enfonçait ensuite le clou. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyé voir Castiel. C'était la plus à même à le faire parler.

\- Elle lui a fait écouter l'enregistrement mais il a continué à nier. Alors elle a … disons qu'elle a choisi une autre méthode, avança Benny.

Dean savait qu'elle ne s'était certainement pas contentée de lui faire entendre l'enregistrement. Il ne voyait toutefois pas ce qu'elle avait pu employer comme technique. Castiel n'avait pas réellement de point faible. Il n'avait pas de famille à menacer. Il n'aimait pas suffisamment ses parents pour vouloir les protéger. Il n'avait pas de proches auxquels il tenait particulièrement. La seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment était Dean.

Le jeune agent se releva alors brutalement dans sa chaise et manqua de lâcher son verre de bière. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Castiel avait bel et bien un point faible. Un seul et unique point faible. Et c'était lui. Il avait été jusqu'à tuer des hommes pour Dean. Il avait pris le risque de se mettre Gabriel à dos pour le protéger et l'aider à s'évader.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, souffla alors Benny qui semblait avoir deviné que Dean avait compris.

Le jeune agent était pourtant furieux. Il n'avait pas donné son autorisation pour que Jody l'utilise pour faire parler Castiel. Il n'avait même pas évoqué ses sentiments pour lui avec elle. Il estimait que ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui et Castiel. Il avait menti sur son évasion pour que les sentiments de ce dernier ne soient pas découverts. Pourtant, elle avait visiblement su qu'ils existaient. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Benny l'avait mise au courant.

\- Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? je n'en ai parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Sam et toi. Et je sais que Sam n'a rien dit.

\- Donc tu penses que c'est moi ? Tu crois que j'ai tout dit à Jody ? Dean … j'ai accepté de modifier l'enregistrement pour éviter qu'ils entendent ce que Castiel et toi avez fait juste avant qu'il ne parle. Je l'ai fait alors même que c'est contre la procédure et que cela m'a contraint à enfreindre le règlement. J'ai mis ma carrière en danger pour te couvrir. Je ne le regrette pas. Je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon ami.

\- Benny … elle n'a pas pu le deviner.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su mais je n'ai rien dit. Je sais depuis un moment maintenant que tu es amoureux de lui et qu'il est amoureux de toi. Si j'avais dû en parler, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps. Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'aurait laissé poursuivre ta mission s'ils avaient su ?

Dean prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Benny marquait effectivement un point important. Il avait gardé pour lui le secret du jeune agent durant toute sa mission. Il avait accepté de ne rien dire pour lui laisser une chance de la mener à bien. Il était ridicule et injuste de penser qu'il avait pu parler dès sa sortie. Il avait confiance en Benny. Il savait que son ami était de son côté. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de lui.

\- Tu as raison … excuse-moi. Je sais que tu es de mon côté. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. J'ai juste … j'ai du mal à réfléchir clairement depuis ma sortie et je … je dis n'importe quoi. C'est … je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle puisse être au courant de mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne veux qu'on puisse le retenir contre moi.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse l'utiliser contre Castiel. Il savait que c'était idiot. C'était un atout important pour le FBI et il aurait dû les laisser s'en servir à leur guise s'en protester. Mais s'il regrettait une partie de ce qu'il avait fait ou laisser faire en prison, ses sentiments n'en faisaient pas parti. Ils avaient quelque chose du pur et de sacré qu'il refusait de voir salis par ses collègues. Castiel était peut-être un monstre et un meurtrier mais il n'avait pas menti sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son amour était la seule partie de lui innocente et sincère. Dean voulait la protéger.

\- Si j'avais su avant qu'elle ne le fasse, je lui aurais dit de s'abstenir. Mais je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a quelques heures.

\- Je le sais Benny. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre cette situation et contre Castiel aussi … je suis en colère contre moi. Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Benny sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Quand il reprit la parole, son ton était moins dur.

\- Ça n'a pas marché de toute façon, assura t-il.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il en était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas aimé que Castiel puisse céder aussi facilement en raison de leurs sentiments communs. Il avait probablement été furieux que Jody évoque tout ceci pour le faire craquer. Il pensait sans doute en ce moment même que Dean avait tout avoué en espérant que cela ferait pencher la balance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller le voir et lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on utilise quelque chose qu'il considérait comme sacré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit exactement ? demanda t-il alors.

Benny prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Elle lui dit que tu nous avais donné cet enregistrement et assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de sa voix. Que tu l'avais bel et bien entendu se confesser et que tu étais prêt à le jurer devant un tribunal. Elle lui a dit que s'il disait vrai et que cet enregistrement était faux alors c'était toi qui risquerait gros. Que tu serais condamné pour avoir fabriqué des preuves.

C'était malin de la part de Jody. Elle avait joué sur le fait que Castiel cherchait à protéger Dean à tout prix. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il était amoureux du jeune agent. Il connaissait suffisamment Castiel pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement capable de dissimuler ses sentiments. Qu'il savait comment faire pour que personne ne se doute de qu'il ressentait.

\- Il a assuré que tu étais probablement un très bon agent et qu'il doutait que tu aies pu fabriquer ces preuves. Mais il n'a pas avoué pour autant. Il a même juré qu'il était prêt à être confronté à toi devant un juge pour se défendre.

Dean soupira. Il redoutait le jour où on l'appellerait à témoigner s'il y avait un procès. Il avait envie de voir Castiel bien sûr. Mais ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pourraient pas se toucher ou se parler. Et ils seraient contraint de le dénoncer devant un jury et une dizaine de spectateurs avides de révélations. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il espérait voir Castiel changer d'avis et accepter le marché. Cela leur éviterait un procès et une confrontation qui leur ferait du mal à tous les deux.

\- Laissons-lui le temps de réfléchir. Il finira peut-être par changer d'avis, suggéra t-il après quelques secondes.

Il n'y croyait pas et il savait que Benny n'y croyait pas non plus. Mais cela ne coutait rien d'espérer et de le dire.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment elle a pu deviner qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je sais qu'elle est douée mais … il l'est au moins tout autant qu'elle.

\- Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont tu as pu t'échapper. Tu es doué mais tu aurais du être tué à la seconde où ils ont appris la vérité. Le fait qu'ils n'aient rien fait peut l'avoir poussé à penser qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meures. Elle en a ensuite tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Benny n'avait pas tort. Il avait prétendu s'être échappé seul et sans l'aide de Castiel. Il avait menti justement pour que personne ne puisse se douter qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il avait oublié un point important. Le simple fait qu'il soit en vie alors que Castiel était au courant de sa véritable identité était suspect et surprenant. Suffisamment pour soulever des questions.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, avoua t-il alors sans le vouloir.

Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans son accord. Il ressentait le besoin de défendre Castiel. Comme avec Sam, il voulait que Benny comprenne qu'il n'était pas uniquement un monstre et un criminel. C'était plus complexe que ça. Tout n'était pas uniquement noir ou blanc. Il existait des nuances de gris et Castiel était ainsi. Il était paradoxal et déstabilisant. Capable du pire et du meilleur.

\- Comment ça il t'a sauvé la vie ? demanda Benny.

\- Il … quand il a su qui j'étais, il a ordonné qu'on me tue.

\- Le salopard, jeta son coéquipier.

\- Attends une seconde avant de l'insulter … on sait tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je ne le cautionne pas mais je sais que dans sa situation, c'était la seule décision qu'il pouvait prendre.

Benny avait les poings serrés et semblait furieux. Dean espérait qu'il changerait d'avis en apprenant la suite.

\- C'était Gabriel qui devait s'en charger … il … disons qu'il a réussi à se retrouver seul avec moi au sous-sol. J'étais menotté à une chaise et je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Castiel est arrivé et … après m'avoir autorisé à parler pendant quelques minutes … un autre homme a fait son apparition et a assommé Gabriel. Il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que c'était Castiel qui lui avait demandé de le faire. Il m'a détaché et m'a demandé de fuir. De toute évidence, il espérait faire croire à Gabriel qu'ils avaient été surpris tous les deux et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu me laisser m'échapper.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a … il a engagé quelqu'un pour t'aider à t'échapper après avoir ordonné à un autre de te tuer ?

Cette phrase en elle-même résumait parfaitement l'homme que Castiel était. Il pouvait être cruel et dangereux. Mais il était également capable de se sacrifier et de prendre des risques pour faire ce qui était juste. Bien sûr, il ne prenait ce genre de décisions que pour Dean et uniquement parc qu'il aimait. Mais cela prouvait tout de même qu'il pouvait changer. Qu'il existait une possibilité pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un de meilleur. Du moins, c'était ce que Dean aimait à penser. Et ce qu'il voulait que Benny pense à son tour.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça ne tient pas debout ? ajouta Benny.

\- Je me rends compte que ça n'a probablement aucun sens pour toi. Mais ça en a pour moi. Et pour lui aussi j'en suis persuadé. Sa décision de me faire tuer a été prise parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et parce qu'il pensait que je lui avais menti depuis le début. Il était convaincu que j'avais joué avec ses sentiments. Il m'a tout de même laissé une chance de lui prouver le contraire. Et sans le savoir, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait en lui racontant tout depuis le début … en lui jurant que je l'aimais. Il a alors donné le signal à son complice d'entrer et de me sortir de là.

\- Mais il avait prévu ce plan au cas où c'est ça ?

\- Parce qu'il voulait croire que je ne lui avais pas menti sur ce que je ressentais. Parce qu'il avait envie de me sauver la vie et qu'il attendait juste que je lui donne une raison de le faire.

\- Dean, c'est … pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Le jeune agent haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas voulu avouer tout ceci à son coéquipier. Il aurait préféré que cela reste entre Castiel et lui … et Sam. Mais de toute évidence, son cerveau était aux abonnés absents depuis un moment maintenant et c'était son cœur seul qui avait les commandes. Il lui faisait faire des choses étranges. Des choses que Dean aurait préféré ne pas faire.

\- Je sais que ça ne changera rien pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'une seule vie sauvée face à toutes celles qu'il a prise depuis tant d'années ? Je ne te dis pas ça pour obtenir quoi que ce soit. J'avais juste besoin que tu comprennes. Castiel est un criminel. Je ne le nie pas. Mais avec moi, il n'a jamais été … le monstre qu'on veut faire de lui.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas me mettre à l'apprécier pour autant. Je lui suis reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé la vie mais … s'il n'avait pas ordonné de te tuer, il n'aurait pas eu à te sauver la vie.

\- Je sais Benny. Je veux juste que tu prennes conscience que Castiel est une personne complexe … qu'on ne peut pas le résumer à un seul terme. Et … je crois aussi que j'avais besoin de me montrer honnête avec toi. Je n'aime pas te mentir. Tu mérites de tout savoir.

Benny lui sourit alors et Dean sut qu'il avait eu raison de lui en parler. Quand il était sorti, il était sous le choc de tout ce qui était arrivé. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce que Castiel avait fait. Il n'avait pas été capable de parler et encore moins de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas voulu menti à Benny. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Son ami méritait de tout savoir.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis encore épuisé et … j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour … enfin … tu vois, murmura t-il ensuite.

\- Je vois oui. Et tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler. Je viendrais. Je serais toujours là pour toi Dean.

\- Je le sais et je n'hésiterais pas.

Benny acquiesça alors et Dean se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant sa bière à moitié pleine sur la table. Il attendit que son coéquipier en fasse de même puis s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte qui lui fit un bien fou. Il espérait que Benny comprendrait le message qu'il souhaitait lui faire passer par ce geste. C'était un « merci pour tout ». Un « je t'aime » et un « je sais que je peux compter sur toi ». Autant de choses que Dean ne savait pas toujours comment dire mais qui n'en était pas moins vraies pour autant.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre durant de longues secondes avant de se séparer. Dean sourit ensuite à son ami avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de lui promettre de l'appeler le lendemain. Benny le laissa ensuite partir sans rien ajouter.

Une fois dehors, Dean leva les yeux au ciel et inspira profondément. Son aveu quelques minutes plus tôt lui avait enlevé un sérieux poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas miraculeux bien sûr. Il continuait à souffrir de l'absence de Castiel. Il continuait à redouter que ce dernier refuse le marché et se condamne à la perpétuité sans possibilité de libération sur parole. Mais il savait également qu'il pouvait compter sur ses proches. Sam devait probablement l'attendre pour tenter de lui changer les idées. Benny serait toujours là pour le soutenir au travail et en dehors. Il avait de la chance en fin de compte.

Dean observa une seconde le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Il se sentait différent même si rien n'avait réellement changé. Il se sentait plus fort principalement. Il savait que les prochains jours ne seraient probablement pas faciles pour lui. Mais avec des personnes aussi géniales que Benny et Sam pour le soutenir, il se sentait capable de faire face à tout.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'en sortait bien mieux que Castiel. Là où lui était soutenu et libre, Castiel était emprisonné et seul. Il n'avait pas d'amis et pas de proches pour le soutenir. Il ne pouvait bien sûr s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Dean d'être triste pour lui. L'idée suffit à lui nouer la gorge. Il la chassa donc de son esprit et se mit en route sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Castiel à présent. Il avait tout tenté et il ne pouvait plus que s'en remettre à lui pour prendre la bonne décision. Il priait pour que cela soit le cas.


	40. Surprise

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 40ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir lue et de m'avoir envoyé tous ces supers messages. Lundi, je commencerais à poster la suite. Le chapitre 1 sera un saut dans le temps mais le second reprendrait exactement là où ce chapitre 40 s'arrête.**

 **Merci encore à vous et à Elyrine pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Goner de 21 Pilot**

 **Chapitre 40 : Surprise**

 _« Celui qui, par quelque alchimie sait extraire de son cœur, pour les refondre ensemble, compassion, respect, besoin, patience, regret,_ _surprise_ _et pardon crée cet atome qu'on appelle l'amour. »_

 _Gibran Khalil Gibran_

Castiel avait fini par se tourner vers Crowley pour lui faire part de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Son mentor et patron lui avait alors demandé quelques heures pour réfléchir à la meilleure méthode d'action. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. De toute évidence, il était conscient qu'il existait pour lui une soupape de sécurité non négligeable.

Le FBI avait une seule cible pour le moment. Ils avaient le nom de Crowley. Ils avaient même son vrai nom. Mais ils n'avaient aucune preuve directe l'incriminant pour quoi que ce soit. Le seul qu'ils pouvaient faire chuter sans problème était Castiel. Et Crowley pouvait décider de le laisser tomber. Il lui suffisait d'exiger qu'il se dénonce pour ne pas être ensuite inquiété. Et Castiel était suffisamment loyal pour le faire sans protester. Il ne voulait pas finir ses jours en prison. Il ne voulait pas être condamné à perpétuité alors qu'il n'était pas le seul coupable. Mais il ne pouvait que reconnaitre que tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait parlé de tout ça à Dean. Lui qui avait tout avoué sans sentir le danger. Lui qui avait ignoré les avertissements de Gabriel. Il était le seul responsable si le FBI avait à présent de quoi l'ennuyer et le conduire à un procès.

Il avait choisi de ne pas tout dire à Crowley. Il lui en parlerait en temps voulu. Il ne se cacherait pas et assumerait ses erreurs. Mais pour commencer, il était important qu'il trouve une solution à son problème. Gérer l'urgence avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention d'accepter le marché que Jody lui avait proposé. Il l'avait évoqué avec Crowley en lui assurant qu'il ne ferait aucun marché avec leur ennemi. Crowley l'avait rapidement remercié avant de lui assurer qu'il reviendrait vers lui rapidement et avant qu'il n'ait à faire face à Jody à nouveau.

L'attente fut incroyablement longue. Castiel passa son temps à regarder l'horloge du coin de l'œil alors que Gabriel vaquait à ses occupations pour découvrir qui les avait assommés et avait libéré Dean ensuite. Il ne parviendrait pas à trouver que Carlos était responsable. Castiel avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin. Aucune preuve l'incriminant dans cette histoire. Il laissa toutefois Gabriel travailler dans son coin pour qu'il ne soit pas là à l'ennuyer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il aurait aimé ne penser à rien durant tout ce temps. Mais Dean occupait son esprit en permanence. Il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'il pensait à lui. S'il lui manquait. Il avait envie de le voir. Envie de lui parler et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait de pus en plus de mal à résister. Et il lui était presque impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'amour était une malédiction. Si le jeune homme lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur, il lui avait également brisé le cœur et l'avait conduit dans une situation visiblement inextricable. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir.

Quand on vint le prévenir qu'il avait un appel, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Crowley avait pris sa décision. Ce coup de fil allait sceller son avenir pour de bon. Castiel ne pourrait que l'accepter sans protester.

Quand il prit le téléphone, il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice prêt à sauter. Il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la chute.

Il s'était attendu au pire – que Crowley lui demande de se sacrifier pour lui – mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, son mentor lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit là pour gérer avec lui leur organisation. Qu'il était un élément crucial et qu'il était hors de question qu'il se sacrifie. La seule autre solution était simple. Il allait devoir s'échapper.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques minutes pour saisir la portée de ce que son mentor lui proposait. Ce n'était pas anodin. S'échapper signifiait reconnaître qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Devenir un fugitif et être ensuite recherché. Il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre une vie normale. Il ne pourrait pas retourner au travail. Il allait devoir vivre dans la clandestinité et se méfier plus encore de tout et de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas idéal.

Mais cela signifiait aussi être libre. Echapper à une condamnation et pouvoir retrouver le monde extérieur.

Il finit par accepter de faire ce que Crowley lui demandait. Il n'avait de toute façon pas réellement d'autre choix. Cette proposition, quoi que faite gentiment, sonnait comme un ordre. Et Castiel ne désobéissait jamais aux ordres.

Crowley avait déjà un plan et Castiel fut surpris de s'entendre dire qu'il serait sorti avant son prochain entretien avec Jody. Il écouta son mentor lui expliquer tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, tout s'enclencha rapidement. Deux détenus démarrèrent une bagarre dans le réfectoire qui dégénéra rapidement en émeute. La majorité des gardes étaient trop occupé à empêcher les détenus de les tuer ou de se tuer entre eux. Un de ceux qui travaillait pour Castiel se chargea de les faire sortir Gabriel et lui. Une voiture les attendait pour les conduire ensuite dans un endroit sûr où ils resteraient quelques jours le temps que la situation se calme.

Tout se passa très vite et Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'analyser ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il passa son temps à penser à Dean à nouveau. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller le voir alors qu'il était recherché par le FBI. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme le dénoncerait sans hésiter. Il était toutefois difficile d'avoir cette possibilité et de devoir y renoncer. Il avait une chance unique de voir l'homme qu'il aimait une dernière avant d'embrasser pour de bon cette nouvelle vie de fugitif qu'on lui imposait.

C'était risqué et incroyablement stupide. Il avait réussi à s'échapper et aller retrouver le jeune homme revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup volontairement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Qu'il devait penser à l'organisation avant de penser à lui.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait envie de voir Dean une dernière fois. Il ressentait le besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait refusé le marché qu'il avait négocié pour lui. Besoin également de lui demander une dernière fois s'il lui avait menti sur autre chose que son identité. S'il suffirait autant que lui de son absence et de leur éloignement. Il avait encore besoin de réponse. Il voulait croire qu'une fois tout ceci réglé, il pourrait partir sans se retourner et commencer sa nouvelle vie sans plus jamais penser au jeune homme. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas réellement pu se faire leur adieus correctement. Ils n'avaient pas eu suffisamment de temps pour parler avant de se séparer. Il avait peut-être juste besoin de clore ce chapitre officiellement avant de passer à autre chose.

C'était avec ceci en tête qu'il faussa compagnie à Gabriel et prit la direction de l'appartement où vivait Dean.

Il fit attention à ne pas être suivi. Il se promit de ne rester qu'une heure tout au plus et de revenir ensuite auprès de Gabriel. Il en était capable. Il avait juste besoin de ce petit moment pour redevenir lui-même et pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Il était presque vingt trois heures quand il pénétra enfin dans l'immeuble où Dean vivait. Le quartier était animé mais il réussit à rejoindre l'appartement sans se faire remarquer. Il ne croisa personne dans les escaliers. Et quand il fut devant la porte du jeune homme, il était convaincu d'avoir réussi la première partie de son plan. Ce n'était pas forcément la plus compliqué. Le plus dur serait de faire face à Dean et de le laisser ensuite pour de bon. Il espérait sincèrement en être capable.

Il choisit de ne pas frapper à la porte. Il ne voulait pas alerter les voisins et prendre le risque que le jeune homme se mette à lui hurler dessus sur son palier. Il devait se montrer discret. Il crocheta donc la serrure de la porte et la poussa le plus silencieusement possible. Quand il fut dans l'appartement, il prit une seconde pour regarder autour de lui. C'était incroyablement petit. Totalement différent de l'endroit où lui vivait. Les pièces lui semblaient minuscules et il ne s'imaginait pas vivre un jour dans un tel appartement. Il espérait que même en cavale, il serait en mesure de vivre selon ses standards habituels. S'il pourrait bénéficier du même luxe qu'avant. Cela faisait sans doute de lui quelqu'un de matérialiste mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'espace. Dans un tel endroit, il aurait fini par étouffer et se sentir prisonnier.

S'il le trouvait trop petit et exigu pour lui, il devait toutefois reconnaître que l'appartement de Dean avait quelque chose que le sien n'avait pas. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas été décoré par un professionnel. Les meubles étaient disparates et ne s'accordaient pas nécessairement entre eux. Le choix de la couleur des murs laissait à désirer. Mais il était personnel. Il y avait des photos et partout, Castiel pouvait voir les touches que Dean avait souhaitées lui apporter. Cet endroit ne ressemblait pas à un appartement témoin. Il était celui du jeune homme. Il était unique. Castiel devait reconnaître que c'était un bon point. Il pouvait comprendre que Dean se sente chez lui-même si c'étai minuscule. C'était chaleureux et on devait probablement s'y sentir bien.

Il finit par détacher son regard des photos sur le mur et s'approcha doucement du canapé au centre de la pièce qui servait de salon. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était là mais il était de toute façon déterminé à l'attendre. Il ne repartirait pas sans l'avoir vu.

Quand il fut proche du canapé, il aperçut enfin Dean. Il semblait s'être endormi devant la télé, un plaid posé sur lui pour lui tenir chaud. Il y avait également une tasse de café sur la table basse devant lui. Castiel senti son cœur se serrer en posant enfin les yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Même endormi, il était incroyablement séduisant. Castiel avait envie de le toucher. Mais il ne voulait pas le surprendre.

Il contourna donc le canapé et se posta entre le téléviseur et le jeune homme. Il ne pourrait que le voir en ouvrant les yeux. Castiel ne savait pas comment il réagirait en l'apercevant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne se mettrait pas à crier.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que le jeune homme ne commence enfin à se réveiller. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas senti la présence de Castiel plus tôt. Mais il était probablement épuisé.

Il l'observa ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de bailler logement et de s'étirer. Il finit par tourner le visage dans sa direction. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il sembla surpris pendant une seconde. Il l'observa en silence avant de fermer les paupières, de secouer la tête puis de les rouvrir. Il pensait sans doute qu'il était en train de rêver ou qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Castiel sourit. Il le trouvait adorable.

\- Bonsoir Dean, finit-il par lancer.

Le jeune homme l'observa encore sans bouger pendant une seconde avant de se redresser brutalement. Il resta assis sur le canapé mais attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait posé à côté de sa tasse sur la table basse. Castiel aurait dû le lui prendre par sécurité.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, souffla t-il alors.

Dean semblait plus surpris que terrorisé mais il devait probablement se demander ce que Castiel faisait là. Il pensait peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis et était là pour le tuer. C'était ridicule mais c'était sans doute plus fort que lui.

\- Castiel … qu'est-ce que … tu … pourquoi ?

Dean avait visiblement du mal à faire une phrase complète sans bafouiller. C'était compréhensible puisqu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller et était probablement bouleversé de trouver Castiel chez lui.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir, répondit-il.

\- Tu … ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais échappé mais je pensais que tu serais déjà loin.

\- J'attendais juste que la situation se tasse mais c'est au programme oui.

\- Alors pourquoi être là ? Pourquoi venir me voir ? Je devrais appeler la police et leur dire de venir te chercher.

\- Tu devrais mais tu ne le feras pas.

Dean baissa alors les yeux sur le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il pouvait essayer de composer le 911. Il aurait probablement le temps de joindre quelqu'un avant que Castiel ne lui arrache le téléphone des mains. Mais il semblait hésiter. Il n'avait pas envie de le dénoncer. Il n'avait pas envie de le condamner une deuxième fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda finalement le jeune homme en levant à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

Castiel l'observa une seconde, fasciné par son visage, par la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il semblait manquer de sommeil. Il avait des cernes et les traits tirés. Mais il était tout de même magnifique. Castiel avait pensé ne jamais le revoir. Se trouver dans la même pièce que lui malgré tous les obstacles entre eux était une bénédiction et un miracle. Il n'avait toutefois pas de temps à perdre à le regarder en silence. Il allait bientôt devoir repartir.

\- Je suis venu te parler. Je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne s'est pas dit la dernière fois et j'avais besoin de mettre certains points au clair avec toi avant de partir.

\- Castiel, c'est complètement dingue. Je suis un agent du FBI et je … je ne peux pas ne pas réagir alors qu'un criminel est chez moi … sans arme et qu'il me dit qu'il compte quitter le pays sous peu. Je suis obligé de faire quelque chose.

\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas armé, souleva Castiel en souriant.

Dean dégluti avec peine en observant ses mains. Il avait effectivement amené un revolver avec lui mais il était soigneusement rangé dans son holster sous sa veste. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as l'intention de me tirer dessus si je refuse de te répondre ? Tu es venu finir le travail après avoir renoncé à le faire en prison ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer Dean. Je suis venu pour te parler.

\- Et de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler au juste ? Du fait que tu as été trop stupide pour accepter un marché qui aurait pu t'offrir une chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie … nous offrir une chance de … c'est de ça que tu veux parler ?

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme avait manqué de dire avant de se reprendre. « Une chance d'être ensemble ». Mais Dean devait savoir que c'était impossible. Qu'il ne pouvait pas trahir Crowley juste pour avoir une infime chance d'être heureux avec Dean dans dix ans. C'était stupide.

\- Ta collègue m'a posé beaucoup de questions tu sais … des questions sur toi et moi. Sur mes sentiments pour toi et … je me suis demandé ce que tu avais bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle en sache autant.

C'était la question qu'il rêvait de lui poser depuis son interrogatoire. Etait-ce lui qui avait parlé de ses sentiments à Jody ? Avait-il utilisé cela contre lui ? Si c'était le cas, alors il estimait être en droit de douter de sa sincérité.

\- Ce que je veux savoir Dean, c'est si oui ou non, c'est toi qui lui a parlé de nous. Si tu as utilisé quelque chose d'aussi personnel et intime contre moi …

\- Je n'ai rien dit et j'étais furieux en l'apprenant. Crois-moi … je ne voulais pas que cela se sache. Je n'ai même pas dit que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Je ne voulais qu'ils puissent s'en servir contre toi.

Castiel était satisfait de l'entendre mais il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu. Il avait besoin d'être sûr avant de laisser Dean pour de bon. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là. Pas sur une promesse qu'il n'était pas réellement convaincu qu'il pouvait croire.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup menti depuis le début Dean. Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas à nouveau ?

\- Je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver. Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole ou ne pas me croire du tout. C'est à toi de voir. Mais si je t »avais menti, j'aurais déjà appelé la police non ? Si je ne tenais pas à toi et que je t'avais menti depuis le début, je ne serais pas là à essayer de te convaincre.

\- Peut être que tu le fais uniquement parce que tu as peur de ce que je suis capable de te faire.

Dean sembla hésiter une seconde avant de se lever du canapé. Il observa son téléphone dans sa main et le jeta finalement de l'autre côté de la pièce sans se soucier de la casser. Il leva ensuite ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Je ne suis pas armé et je n'ai même plus mon téléphone sur moi. Je suis totalement à ta merci Castiel. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Tu peux même me tuer si ça t'aide à passer à autre chose. Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi Dean ?

Castiel avait déjà eu cette réponse mais il avait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. A force d'être séparé du jeune homme, il avait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas halluciné ses trois mots que Dean lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas sûr que son cerveau ne lui avait pas joué des tours dans le feu de l'action. Il était possible qu'il ait cru Dean sincère uniquement pace qu'il refusait de le tuer. Peut être en serait il autrement maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires.

\- Je t'aime espèce d'enfoiré. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je t'aime même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Je t'aime au point d'avoir mis ma carrière en danger et d'avoir menti à mes supérieurs. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai la sensation de mourir à petit feu depuis je suis séparé de toi. Je t'aime au point d'avoir demandé qu'on te propose un marché quand il aurait été bien plus simple d'en proposer un à quelqu'un de plus à même de l'accepter. Je t'aime tellement que je pleure comme un idiot avant de m'endormir tous les soirs. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché un membre et que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement. Voilà ce que je ressens pour toi Castiel. Maintenant à toi de me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer devant la confession de Dean. Il avait espéré entendre ces mots dans sa bouche. Mais il avait fini par croire que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Il ne pouvait pas douter de la sincérité du jeune homme dans ces circonstances. Pas quand il lisait la souffrance sur son visage. L'honnêteté dans ses yeux. Pas quand il pouvait voir les larmes roules sur ses joues.

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement le ton que tu emploies avec moi Dean … je croyais t'avoir déjà expliqué que je n'aimais pas qu'on me manque de respect, lança t-il en laissant le jeune homme s'approcher de lui.

Dean fit deux pas dans sa direction mais garda la table basse entre eux.

\- Je ne t'appartiens plus Castiel. Tu n'as plus le droit de contrôler ce que je dis ou fait. Ici, nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité et je te parlerais comme j'ai envie de te parler. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Oh je t'ai compris Dean mais tu te trompes. Tu m'appartiens et tu m'appartiendras toujours.

Le jeune homme avait toujours les joues baignées de larmes mais il souriait également. Il semblait amusé par la situation. Ou juste heureux d'avoir Castiel chez lui. Il n'avait plus peur.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Castiel ? Est-ce que tu me mentais tout ce temps ? Est-ce que tu jouais un jeu avec moi ? Tu me dis que je t'appartiens mais est-ce que tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? Est-ce que je suis uniquement une chose avec laquelle tu t'amuses jusqu'à t'en lasser pour de bon ?

Castiel ne savait pas comment le rapport de force s'était aussi rapidement inversé. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait encore la main sur la conversation. Mais à présent, Dean avait pris les reines et il ne semblait pas prêt à les rendre. Castiel devait reconnaître que cela l'excitait énormément. Il aimait cette force qui émanait du jeune homme. Ce pouvoir qui lui donnait l'air sauvage et dangereux. C'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait tant attiré vers le jeune homme dès les premiers jours. Au-delà de son physique parfait, c'était cette force incroyable que Castiel aimait tant.

\- Si tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour moi, je ne t'aurais jamais sauvé la vie.

\- Réponds à ma question, exigea Dean en contournant finalement la table basse pour se poster devant Castiel.

Il attrapa le col de son tee shirt et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Castiel ne pouvait pas résister. Pas quand il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis leur séparation. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Du moins pas uniquement. Mais maintenant qu'il était aussi proche du jeune homme, que son parfum unique envahissait ses narines et qu'il pouvait voir toutes les tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage, il ne voyait aucune raison de résister. Il combla donc la distance qui les séparait et embrassa Dean avec force. Ce dernier sembla surpris pendant quelques secondes mais finit par lui rendre son baiser avec un gémissement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt pour ne plus se quitter pendant de longues secondes. Castiel posa ses mains dans le cou de Dean pour le garder contre lui alors que ce dernier attrapait le bas de son tee shirt de sa main libre. Il semblait totalement désespéré. Il ressemblait à un homme assoiffé qui se jetait sur la première goutte d'eau qu'il voyait depuis plusieurs jours. Castiel était dans un état similaire. Ils durent toutefois se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Dean vint alors coller son front contre celui de Castiel sans relâcher son tee shirt.

\- Réponds moi, souffla t-il.

\- Je t'aime Dean. Je ne te vois pas comme un jouet ou comme un objet. Je te vois comme mon égal … comme l'homme de ma vie et comme mon âme sœur. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? C'est ça que tu voulais que je dise … alors voilà je te le dis. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas fonctionner correctement sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Je devrais te détester et pourtant, je t'admire. Je ne t'en veux pas … je veux juste … je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie.

Castiel avait tout dit et cela le laissa essoufflé et incroyablement vulnérable. A cet instant précis, il aurait été facile pour Dean de le détruire d'un seul mot. Mais le jeune homme ne le fit pas. A la place, il sourit, visiblement satisfait parce qu'il entendait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Castiel fut tellement surpris par son initiative qu'il ne réagit pas quand Dean le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur derrière lui. Il le laissa prendre le contrôle de leur baiser sans protester.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne finisse par reprendre ses esprits. Il utilisa ses épaules pour se propulser en avant et forcer Dean à reculer. Il continua à l'embrasser tout en le guidant en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir le faire tomber sur le canapé. Il s'allongea alors au-dessus de lui sans attendre.

C'était complètement dingue. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Il y avait trop de choses qui les séparaient. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes différents et l'un ou l'autre ne faisait pas d'énormes concessions, ils ne pourraient jamais vivre quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Il était en cavale à présent. Il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir s'installer quelque part où Dean serait à même de venir le voir régulièrement. De son côté, le jeune homme était toujours agent du FBI. Il était de l'autre côté de la barrière et la distance entre eux était trop grande. Mais Castiel ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Pas quand il avait Dean sous lui, désespéré et visiblement prêt à lui laisser à nouveau les reines de leur échange.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le jeune homme quand Castiel recula son visage.

Dean aurait pu choisir de lui dire qu'il avait « envie » de lui. Mais il avait choisi le terme « besoin » et cela changeait tout. Il était conscient lui aussi qu'il était totalement impossible pour eux d'envisager une histoire ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

\- Ces derniers jours ont été un enfer pour moi Cas. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain serait fait et sans doute que ce sera pire encore pour moi d'être à nouveau séparé de toi après t'avoir revu. Mais je me fiche de tout ça. A cet instant précis, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin … c'est de toi.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Que pouvait il ajouter à ce que le jeune homme venait de dire ? Que pouvait il répondre ? Il voulait lui prouver qu'il ressentait la même chose. Mais les mots ne suffisaient pas. Il devait le faire par les gestes. Il se redressa donc et entreprit de retirer son tee shirt. Dean le regarda faire, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Castiel l'avait vu ainsi des dizaines de fois. Il chérissait chacun de ces souvenirs. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dean n'avait plus aucune raison de jouer un rôle. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de simuler son plaisir ou son envie. Il était chez lui et il était lui-même. Castiel le trouvait plus incroyable encore à cet instant précis. Il avait une chance incroyable et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Il laissa Dean observer son torse nu quelques instants avant d'attraper le rebord de son tee shirt et de l'inciter à l'enlever à son tour. Ce que le jeune homme fit sans hésiter une seconde. Castiel prit à son tour le temps d'admirer la musculature de son torse, les tâches de rousseurs sur ses épaules et ses pectoraux. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur son ventre plat et ferme avant de s'attarder une seconde pour jouer du bout de l'index avec les poils qui descendaient de son nombril et disparaissait sous l'élastique du pantalon de survêtement qu'il portait.

Dean était absolument parfait. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Fort et solide. Puissant. Il était également délicat et chatouilleux. Il semblait avoir été fait à partir des fantasmes de Castiel. Presque comme si on l'avait créé pour le satisfaire. L'idée le fit sourire.

De son côté, Dean semblait s'impatienter. Il commença à détacher la ceinture du pantalon de Castiel puis s'attaqua aux boutons de son jean. Ses doigts tremblaient et il avait emprisonné sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pendant qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Ce n'était pas la nervosité ou la peur qui le faisait trembler. C'était uniquement le désir qu'il avait pour Castiel. L'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Il finit par réussir à détacher son pantalon. Castiel se leva du canapé pour le retirer et en profita pour enlever ses chaussures, chaussettes et son caleçon en même temps. Dean le regarda à nouveau avec envie quand il fut entièrement nu. Il leva le bras et referma sa main autour de son sexe. Castiel laissa alors échapper un gémissement. Il avait cru ne jamais revivre un tel moment. C'était un vrai miracle.

\- Déshabille toi, exigea t-il alors.

Il avait besoin de voir Dean nu à nouveau. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Besoin de lui faire l'amour. C'était peut-être la dernière fois mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment.

Dean relâcha son sexe pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était peut-être fort mais il restait soumis quand il était question de sexe. Sa soumission était plus incroyablement encore quand on savait ce dont il était capable. Elle était donnée parce qu'il avait confiance en Castiel. Parce qu'il le savait incapable de lui faire du mal et d'en profiter.

Quand il fut entièrement nu à son tour, Castiel le dévora du regard une seconde. Il ne lui trouvait aucun défaut. Il savait que le jeune homme avait des complexes tenaces. Il savait qu'il ne se voyait pas comme il était réellement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir le temps de lui expliquer qu'il se trompait. Qu'il était absolument parfait tel qu'il était. Mais le désir d'être à nouveau à l'intérieur du jeune homme était trop fort pour qu'il perde une seconde de plus. Il y avait toutefois un détail technique à régler. Heureusement pour lui, Dean sembla le comprendre.

\- Tiroir de la table basse, souffla t-il.

Castiel lui sourit avant d'ouvrir le tiroir indiqué. Il y trouva une bouteille de lubrifiant à peine entamée. Il fut aussitôt assailli par l'image du jeune homme se masturbant dans son salon en pensant à lui. Utilisant peut-être un vibromasseur pour simuler la sensation qu'il avait quand Castiel allait et venait entre ses cuisses. Ne parvenant pas à trouver du plaisir sans qu'il ne soit là pour le lui procurer. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images avant de s'installer entre les jambes de Dean. Ce dernier les remonta et les laissa tomber sur le côté pour lui faciliter les choses.

Castiel ouvrit la bouteille et aspergea trois de ses doigts. Il voulait que ce moment soit parfait pour Dean. Il savait que déjà qu'il le serait pour lui. Mais il refusait que le jeune homme souffre ou soit inconfortable. Il était prêt à prendre le temps nécessaire pour le préparer correctement.

Il glissa un premier doigt en lui. Le muscle résista aussitôt, rassurant Castiel sur le fait que personne ne l'avait touché ici récemment. Il était évident qu'il n'avait couché avec personne. S'il lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il lui reste fidèle, il aurait détesté apprendre que le jeune homme avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Il était incroyablement possessif et il considérait réellement que Dean lui appartenait. Il lui appartenait totalement en retour.

Il ajouta un deuxième doigt après quelques secondes et les pressa contre la prostate du jeune homme, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qu'il ne put contenir. Castiel sourit en déposant des baisers sur les genoux et les cuisses du jeune homme. Il avait toujours considéré le sexe comme une arme et un moyen de relâcher un peu la pression. Mais avec Dean, il voyait cela comme un cadeau. Dean s'offrait à lui sans retenue et il savait combien ce geste était important. Combien il était précieux.

Il put ajouter un troisième doigt après un moment. Il les fit aller et venir à l'intérieur jusqu'à sentir le muscle se détendre complétement autour d'eux.

\- Je suis prêt, assura Dean dont les joues étaient rouges et les lèvres sensiblement enflées à force de les mordre.

Castiel aurait pu faire durer le plaisir et continuer à le stimuler ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait donner à Dean ce dont il avait besoin. Il retira donc ses doigts de lui puis prit place au-dessus de lui. Il attrapa son sexe pour el positionner correctement avant de lancer ses hanches en avant.

Les premières secondes furent incroyables. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois qu'il avait pénétré le jeune homme. Mais c'était plus fort que dans son souvenir. Plus fort que toutes les fois précédentes. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il voulait juste savourer ce moment et faire en sorte que Dean prenne le maximum de plaisir aussi.

Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, il s'immobilisa une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Dean avait refermé ses jambes autour de sa taille et semblait impatient de le voir bouger. Mais Castiel pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme pointer et il ne voulait pas que tout se termine aussi rapidement. Il prit donc quelques secondes avant de commencer ses mouvements de piston. Il se pencha sensiblement sur le côté pour être sûr de toucher la prostate du jeune homme. Il fut récompensé par un long gémissement qui ressemblait à son prénom.

Dean avait la tête basculée en arrière mais comme à chaque fois, il avait gardé les yeux ouverts. Il savait que Castiel aimait pouvoir le regarder et sentir également son regard sur lui quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il ne l'avait pas oublié et il continuait à faire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui demander. Il était définitivement parfait.

Le plaisir montait rapidement en lui et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Il était un peu déçu parce qu'il n'avait aucune garantie qu'ils pourraient se revoir après cette nuit. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps ou emmener Dean quelque part et le garder pour lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste envers lui bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas le priver de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à le suivre. Il aurait toutefois voulu que l'idée vienne du jeune homme. Qu'il choisisse de partir avec lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre séparé de lui plus longtemps.

Il chassa une nouvelle fois cette idée de sa tête et accéléra le rythme de ses hanches.

\- Cas, je vais jouir, le prévint Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il en avait le droit puis le regarda atteindre l'orgasme. Il l'entendit crier son nom avant de sentir le muscle autour de son sexe se contracter complétement. Il ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et il jouit à son tour. Il se répandit longuement à l'intérieur du jeune homme avant de se laisser tomber sur lui lourdement. Dean ne protesta pas et ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche. Il se contenta de refermer ses bras dans son dos pour le garder contre lui.

Castiel enfouit alors son visage dans son cou et inhala profondément. Le parfum du jeune homme était comme une drogue dont il doutait de pouvoir se passer. Il était totalement accroc.

\- On devrait peut-être prendre une douche, suggéra Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il se fichait que le sperme du jeune homme se répande sur son ventre. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui. Il voulait rester encore quelques secondes à l'intérieur de son corps et continuer à ignorer l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Pas tout de suite, répondit il alors.

Dean ne protesta pas une nouvelle fois. C'était probablement la réponse qu'il voulait avoir tout en craignant que Castiel souhaite partir au plus vite. Il aurait été plu prudent pour lui de le laisser. Il avait déjà pris un risque énorme en venant le voir. Il continuait à se mettre en danger en restant à ses côtés. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'abandonner.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de revivre un tel moment. Je pensais t'avoir perdu pour de bon, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel avait pensé la même chose et il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme avait pu ressentir durant ces quelques jours loin l'un de l'autre. Si l'enfer existait alors il ressemblait à ça. C'était une vraie torture. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que tu es venu me dire adieu ? demanda Dean ensuite.

C'était en partie ce que Castiel avait voulu faire en venant chez lui. Il avait ressenti le besoin de clore ce chapitre pour de bon. Mais après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, il avait plus la sensation d'en avoir ouvert un nouveau. Il était libre à présent même s'il était en cavale. Il avait envie que cette nouvelle vie soit construite autour de Dean. Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il avait besoin de trouver une solution pour pouvoir emmener le jeune homme avec lui.

\- C'est ce que j'espérais pouvoir faire oui, répondit il finalement.

Dean l'embrassa alors sur la tempe. C'était un geste qu'il faisait beaucoup et auquel Castiel commençait à s'habituer. C'était tendre et finalement le symbole de leur amour. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas te retenir ici Cas. Je sais que tu dois partir. Je ne suis pas heureux mais je … d'une certaine manière, je crois que je suis content que tu aies une chance de fuir tout ça. C'est gagnant gagnant pour moi en fin de compte. J'ai fait mon travail mais tu ne finiras pas ta vie en prison.

\- Mais fuir implique de ne plus jamais te revoir, rappela Castiel.

Il savait que ces mots faisaient du mal au jeune homme. Les prononcer était une torture pour lui. Il devait toutefois se montrer réaliste. Il espérait toujours trouver une solution ou entendre Dean lui assurer qu'il allait tout plaquer pour lui. Mais il était également conscient que cela avait peu de chance de se produire.

\- Peut être mais tu seras libre. Si tu étais en prison, on ne se verrait plus non plus. Sauf que je me sentirais coupable de savoir que tu es enfermé par ma faute.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Mais moi je m'en veux.

Castiel sourit alors tristement contre son cou. Il savait que le jeune homme se sentait réellement coupable de l'avoir dénoncé. Il aurait effectivement pu éviter cette situation s'il avait choisi de ne rien dire. Mais il n'aurait plus été le Dean qu'il aimait s'il avait choisi cette voie. Malgré les conséquences désastreuses, Castiel n'aurait pas voulu changer les choses.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Nous ne sommes finalement pas si différents que ça bébé. Nous sommes tous les deux trop loyaux pour agir autrement. Et peut-être que c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est cruel alors… la vie et le destin sont des salopards. Pourquoi me donner une chance de croiser la route de l'homme de ma vie sans me donner également une chance d'avoir un avenir avec lui ?

\- Parce que la vie est mal faite. Parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on désire le plus.

\- C'est vraiment un adieu alors…

\- Peut-être bien, oui.

Castiel prit alors une seconde pour réfléchir à la situation. Il allait bientôt devoir partir s'il ne voulait pas que Gabriel remarque son absence. Il devrait ensuite prendre la fuite. Quitter le pays sans doute pour s'installer quelque part où il ne risquerait pas l'extradition. Il pourrait alors continuer à travailler pour Crowley mais il serait misérable. Triste et seul. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Et ce n'était clairement pas non plus ce que Dean voulait.

\- Je t'aime trop pour te forcer à rester, souffla le jeune homme.

Castiel l'aimait également trop pour le laisser derrière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à leur problème. Il savait toutefois qu'elle ne plairait pas au jeune homme. Il avait une famille et un travail qu'il aimait. Il avait une vie ici. Castiel ne pouvait pas la lui arracher sans le faire souffrir à nouveau. Qu'il choisisse de partir sans se retourner ou de le contraindre à le suivre, il lui ferait du mal. Il était dans une position incroyablement inconfortable et il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement pour trouver une solution qui tenait la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? demanda finalement Dean.

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse de la part de Castiel. Il ne lui adressait pas cette question. Elle était rhétorique. Il avait juste besoin de la prononcer pour assimiler le fait qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés. Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il était totalement incapable de partir sans lui. Il était convaincu que s'il quittait cet appartement sans le jeune homme, il serait obligé de revenir un jour ou l'autre. Il ne pourrait pas rester éloigné éternellement. Et il devrait prendre des risques à nouveau pour n'avoir que quelques secondes avec le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Ce n'était pas possible. Peu importait qu'elle soit cruelle, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à leur problème. Il espérait juste que Dean finirait par le comprendre et ne lui en voudrait pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Tu n'aurais pas à vivre sans moi, assura-t-il en se relevant.

Il se retira du jeune homme brusquement lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il se remit ensuite debout et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- On ne sera plus jamais séparés, ajouta-t-il.

Dean fronça les sourcils, sans doute surpris. Il resta silencieux une seconde avant de poser la question à laquelle Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre sans le mettre sérieusement en colère. Il savait toutefois qu'elle était inévitable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Castiel sourit alors, soulagé d'avoir enfin pris une décision définitive.

\- Ce que j'ai à faire, répondit-il sereinement.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser sans en dire plus. Son choix était fait et Dean allait l'accepter même s'il devait l'y contraindre.


End file.
